Stronger Than Yesterday
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un artista de fama mundial. Un accidente cambia su vida para siempre volviéndolo alguien frío y sin sentimientos. Kurt Hummel es un reconocido médico que no cree en el amor y llegará a la ciudad para ayudar a Blaine. A veces el destino actúa de maneras insospechadas.
1. Cap 1: Blaine

_Les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Mi cabeza no deja de emanar ideas que tengo que plasmar para luego compartir con ustedes._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"** **Blaine"**

* * *

.

Blaine Anderson es un joven de 25 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro y rizado que lleva corto y siempre bien peinado cuando no está interpretando un personaje.

Aunque es de estatura promedio, posee un cuerpo definido y bien trabajado. Sus facciones son gruesas y muy bien distribuidas, por lo que armonizan entre sí y le dan un rostro perfecto que le ha valido miles de portadas en todo tipo de revistas.

Tiene pestañas extremadamente largas que parecen acariciar su rostro y que son un complemento ideal para sus enormes ojos de color miel, pero que pueden cambiar de color o tonalidad dependiendo de las luces o hasta el humor del chico, además de que son muy expresivos y reflejan una gran dulzura.

Y sí, dulzura es la mejor palabra para definir a Blaine, quien a pesar de ser un codiciado artista a nivel mundial, no se ha dejado corromper por el medio en el que labora. Sigue teniendo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, trata a todos con respeto y es muy sencillo, humilde y trabajador.

Desde niño siempre destacó entre los demás gracias a su personalidad burbujeante y su alegría infecciosa. Creció en un hogar lleno de amor, apoyo, comprensión y elogios, por lo que desarrolló una gran seguridad en sí mismo y que refleja en todo lo que hace.

Extremadamente talentoso, siempre fue un apasionado del arte, la música, el baile, los grandes espectáculos, las pasarelas y escenarios, soñando con algún día conquistarlos todos. Es así como les pidió a sus padres que lo inscribiesen en clases para aprender a tocar diferentes instrumentos, siendo su especialidad el piano y el violín.

También tomó clases de baile, actuación, expresión corporal y todo aquello en lo que creía que podría ayudarle en el futuro.

Sus maestros coincidían en que el chico tenía un talento natural en todo, sin embargo él deseaba perfeccionarse. Había leído sobre lo exigente que era el medio artístico y quería estar a la altura.

Soñaba con dar conciertos multitudinarios donde cientos de miles de personas corearían sus canciones y disfrutarían de un gran espectáculo. Anhelaba llegar a la televisión y el cine para poder cautivar al público con toda clase de historias y personajes. Por supuesto, el teatro no quedaba descartado, era una experiencia diferente, pero igual de interesante.

No se trataba de querer fama o tener repisas llenas de trofeos y reconocimientos, se trataba de compartir con el mundo su esencia, de mostrar su corazón y poner el alma en cada cosa que hiciera para lograr una conexión, porque eso es lo que anhelaba, conectarse con su público en todas las formas posibles.

Conforme fue creciendo, sus progenitores se aseguraron de enseñarle la importancia sobre no dejar de ser él en todo momento, ni permitir que nadie le arrebatase las cosas en las que creía. Trabajaron mucho en los valores y el respeto hacia los demás y por él mismo, y pusieron todo de sí para que su hijo estuviese siempre anclado a tierra firme. Estaban conscientes de lo agresivo que podía ser el mundo que tanto le fascinaba y él era un chico demasiado dulce y sensible, por lo que no podían evitar sentir temor de lo que podría suceder. No querían que su pequeño y tierno Blaine fuese devorado por los lobos o que se intoxicase con la fama.

Lo dejaron hacer varios comerciales y pequeños trabajos, pero no le permitieron ser parte del medio en sí hasta que cumplió los dieciocho. Había tantas historias de _"Niños estrellas"_ y como sus vertiginosas carreras terminan en desastre o convirtiéndose en un escándalo público porque al ser tan jóvenes se salen de control y sus vidas se vuelven caóticas. Ellos no dejarían que eso le pasara a su niño. Querían que tuviese una infancia y una adolescencia tranquila y feliz, que creciera con cimientos fuertes e inquebrantables para que estuviese realmente preparado para el mundo de los _"ricos y famosos"_ en el que estaría inmerso.

Indiscutiblemente, los Anderson habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Blaine estaba logrando todos sus sueños, a sus 25 había conseguido más de lo que muchos pueden tan siquiera imaginar que es posible, y sorprendentemente, en especial para los medios, seguía siendo sencillo, amable y con un enorme corazón.

Involucrado siempre en causas nobles y justas, su nombre resonaba en todas partes, era un gran vocero de las cosas en las que creía, en especial de todo aquello que involucraba la igualdad y los derechos de las personas.

Sus familiares y amigos no podían estar más felices y orgullosos de en quien se había convertido Blaine Anderson. Como artista era una gran luminaria y como ser humano era completamente magnánimo.

En el haber de su carrera estaba una larga lista de éxitos en las radios y charts de popularidad, giras nacionales, internacionales y hasta mundiales, millones de discos vendidos, descargas digitales y premios de toda clase incluidos reconocimientos como compositor, porque sí, a él le gustaba escribir sus propias canciones, y vaya que tenía talento para hacerlo.

En cuanto a la actuación, su nombre había estado en un sin fin de carteleras alrededor del mundo. Sus películas eran de las más taquilleras, pues sabía escoger muy bien las historias en las que participaba y los personajes a los que les daba vida. Diversos galardones tanto por su trabajo en la televisión como en el séptimo arte formaban parte de su vasta colección, así como el tan aclamado Tony por su intervención exitosa en Broadway.

Las mejores marcas de toda clase de productos competían por tenerlo como su imagen oficial pues sabían que Blaine era sinónimo de éxito, lo que se traducía en ventas millonarias.

Las chicas morían por él, los chicos querían ser como él, y algunos también morían por él y soñaban con tener una oportunidad, ya que desde el comienzo de su carrera, contra viento y marea y cualquier recomendación de que no era conveniente para su imagen, él dejó en claro que era homosexual pues no estaba dispuesto a ocultar su verdadero ser. Si iba a tener un público que lo siguiese y apoyase, quería que fuese por él mismo, y Blaine Anderson estaba muy orgulloso de ser gay.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Sus reviews son importantes para saber lo que opinan sobre la historia =)_**


	2. Cap 2: Kurt

**_* Breen Ledesma_** Espero que te haya gustado =)

 ** _* Rocio Miranda Neira_** Yay! Ahora sabrás un poco sobre Kurt.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Oh bueno! Aquí tienes otro capítulo ;)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Espero que te guste =)

 ** _* Georgina Odriazola_** Me alegra mucho!

 ** _* jeny_** Falta para que eso suceda.

 ** _* Lorena Caballero_** Muchísimas gracias! Oh! Pues verás, tengo una imaginación muy vívida y ocurrente =D

Aquí la actualización!

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Gracias! Blaine es un divino *-*

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Genial! Eso me hace feliz! Hoy Kurt aparece ;)

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Gracias! Te garantizo que cada capítulo te atrapará más C:

 _ *** ElizabethHummel** _ Mi adorada amiga! Aquí estoy lista para responder otro de tus geniales reviews C:

The brain, the brain... still working, LOL XD Gracias a personas como tú que me siguen motivando para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación y escribir todo lo que de ella brote.

Blaine es un pan dulce por ahora. Cuando pensé en la historia, la idea original de hecho fue lo que planteaste, Blaine siendo un gilipollas, pero luego replantié la situación y la forma en la que quería que la historia fuera surgiendo, así que aquí tienes a este Blaine que es tan adorable.

Oh sí! Honestamente, al describirlo fue parte Blaine y el resto Dare... Ese hombre es lo mejor de este mundo. No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que expresas sobre él :')

El piano y el violín también son mis instrumentos favoritos, por eso los puse como parte de la historia, además serán puntos importantes más adelante.

Y parte de la CC shipper en mí brotó en esa parte... Volviste a dar en el clavo con lo de Dare y lo de permitirse ser quien realmente se es. Adoro que captes lo que transmito entre líneas *-*

Gracias infinitas como siempre por todo! Un mega abrazo del porte del mundo y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos con tus comentarios (que sé tendrás mucho que aportar sobre Kurt y su vida).

 ** _* Guest_** Hey! Gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización!

 ** _* lety bl_** Seguro, ya conociste a Blaine, ahora aquí tienes la parte de Kurt.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **Kurt"**

* * *

.

Kurt Hummel es un joven de 26 años, piel extremadamente blanca, cabello castaño que lleva corto y siempre bien estilizado.

Alto, con un buen físico, cuida de sí mismo más por su salud que por vanidad. Sus facciones son finas y perfectas, dándole un rostro que podría compararse con un muñeco, un ángel, o hasta un ser etéreo.

Tiene unos ojos dulces de color azul, que se asemejan al más hermoso cielo, pero que suelen cambiar de tonos y hasta de color según su humor o las circunstancias.

Hay muchas formas de definir a Kurt, entre ellas están compasivo, humanitario, bondadoso, generoso, siempre preocupado por los demás, prestando ayuda a quien la necesite sin pedir nada a cambio.

Desde que era un niño demostró esas cualidades, y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ver como su pequeño era tan noble y poseía un corazón enorme. Sí, ellos lo estaban criando lo mejor que podían, educándolo con amor e inculcándole muchos valores, pero el ojiazul iba más allá de aquello, era algo innato en él.

De hecho, teniendo sólo 7 años ya sabía muy bien lo que quería ser cuando creciera, siempre les decía a todos que sería un gran médico para poder curar y ayudar a las personas, y si no tenían dinero para pagar, igual las atendería porque no había nada mejor que hacer feliz a los demás.

Y con ese pensamiento fue creciendo cada vez más convencido de cuál era su vocación, y es así como ingresó a la escuela de medicina, en donde se convertiría en uno de los alumnos más destacados.

Fue ahí también donde conoció a Kenneth y se enamoraron a primera vista. El chico era alto, fornido, cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda. Antiguo mariscal de campo en la escuela donde se graduó, pero con similares creencias y convicciones que Kurt, por eso para sorpresa de muchos, al entrar a la universidad aplicó en medicina y no buscó la beca deportiva como esperaban que hiciera.

Los dos chicos se volvieron inseparables y estaban completamente locos el uno por el otro, volviéndose novios a las pocas semanas de haberse conocido y sin importarles quienes pudiesen juzgarlos por su orientación sexual.

Kurt era un romántico detallista y Kenneth no se quedaba atrás. Ambos siempre estaban demostrándose en diferentes formas lo mucho que se amaban.

El ojiazul a veces no podía creer que algo tan maravilloso le estuviese sucediendo, siempre deseó tener un amor de ensueño, y parte de esa fantasía era que su primera vez sería hermosa y que también sería la primera vez de su novio, sin embargo el ojiverde tenía una vasta experiencia en ese campo, por eso no se había atrevido a dar ese paso con él.

Aunque al comienzo se había sentido algo incómodo al saberlo, después había decidido que eso era parte del pasado del chico y que lo único que debía importarle era que desde el momento en que se conocieron, el pelinegro sólo tenía ojos para él, y le había asegurado que lo esperaría hasta que estuviese listo y así lo hacía, lo que para él era una señal de cuanto realmente le importaba.

El castaño quería hacerlo, pero la inseguridad lo dominaba. Quería estar a la altura del momento y no decepcionarlo, pero no creía que pudiese ser posible, ya que el ojiverde era su primer novio y por lo tanto era virgen. En la escuela hubo un par de chicos que le gustaron, pero nunca pasó de varios coqueteos y su primer beso. Pero con esa escasa experiencia no era mucho lo que podía aportar.

Cada vez que topaban el tema, Kurt se sentía cohibido porque a sus diecinueve años era un novato en cuestiones sexuales mientras que su novio podía dictar toda una cátedra. Más Kenneth le aseguraba una y otra vez que eso no importaba en lo absoluto, que lo amaba profundamente y saber que sería el primero en su vida era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle.

Finalmente el ojiazul cedió a pesar de sus temores, pero su novio se aseguró de que el momento fuese totalmente romántico y perfecto, cuidando de él de principio a fin, haciendo de esa una experiencia totalmente inolvidable.

Kurt estaba muy feliz de haber dado ese paso y se sentía más enamorado que nunca.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y para todos eran la pareja perfecta, y sin lugar a dudas ellos estaban muy seguros de hacia dónde iba su relación y lo que querían en el futuro. Entre sus planes estaba el casarse después de terminar la carrera, pero hasta que eso sucediese decidieron vivir juntos ya que o Kurt pasaba todo el tiempo donde su novio o éste pasaba donde el ojiazul 24/7, así que lo más lógico fue buscar un lugar más amplio y mudarse.

Con la convivencia permanente algunos problemas entre los jóvenes surgieron, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que su relación muriese y trataban de solucionar todo aquello que se presentase.

Uno de los mayores inconvenientes fueron los padres del ex atleta, quienes sin ser millonarios, poseían un buen status social y económico, por lo que se volvieron fúricos al saber que su heredero tenía como novio al hijo de un mecánico y trataron a toda costa de hacerle la vida imposible, pero Kenneth rompió toda relación con ellos pues no estaba dispuesto a tolerar aquella situación. Si ellos no aceptaban al hombre que amaba, era como si lo estuviesen rechazando a él también.

Acciones como esas hacían que el castaño se enamorase más, al punto de querer unir su vida formalmente a su pareja, y aunque sabía que no estaba dentro de los planes cercanos que habían trazado juntos, le pidió matrimonio. El pelinegro se sorprendió completamente pero no dudó en aceptar y tres meses después, en una ceremonia sencilla y rodeados de las personas más cercanas, dieron el "sí, acepto".

Ambos vivían en una nube llena de amor y felicidad y estaban incluso empezando a hablar sobre tener hijos, aunque no era algo que harían en corto plazo. Sin embargo la falta de tiempo y sus estudios extenuantes unido a las prácticas médicas que realizaban, empezaron meses después a hacer mella en su relación. Sus horarios no coincidían y se estaban relacionando con personas diferentes ya que Kurt se especializaba en rehabilitación física mientras que Kenneth sería cirujano y ahora se rodeaban de personas a fines.

Poco a poco la actitud del ojiverde fue cambiado y el castaño no entendía por qué, algunos de sus amigos le decían que algo raro estaba pasando porque una persona no se transforma sólo porque sí, una razón debía existir, pero el trataba de ignorarlos así como a esa voz interior que le indicaba lo mismo.

Camino a su segundo año de casados, las cosas se habían convertido en un desastre y Kurt se esforzaba al máximo por salvar su matrimonio, aunque todos le decían que no tenía solución. La situación entre ellos era tan diferente y él simplemente no podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen tornado de esa forma. Atrás habían quedado esos momentos mágicos donde sólo existían los dos y se amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Incluso, para su dolor y decepción, en un par de fiestas sorprendió al ojiverde besándose con otro chico, y en ambas ocasiones al día siguiente le había jurado no recordar nada y culpó al alcohol por los acontecimientos. Pidió perdón una y mil veces logrando que el castaño lo perdonase.

Kurt se preguntaba a veces por qué lo había absuelto y sólo podía pensar en que a pesar de las circunstancias, lo amaba demasiado. Entonces se cuestionaba si Kenneth todavía lo amaba de la misma forma.

Los meses seguían transcurriendo, y a ese punto ya casi no se veían, y cuando lo hacían sucedían una de tres cosas: 1) cruzaban palabras sobre cualquier asunto sin importancia por no más de diez minutos y luego cada quien seguía en sus asuntos, 2) peleaban por cualquier tontería, 3) tenían sexo rápido.

Kurt no podía más, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba se estaba rompiendo en fragmentos más pequeños, y pronto no quedaría nada de él, así que tomó una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

Un día Kenneth llegó a casa y al entrar a la habitación encontró a su esposo llorando amargamente mientras hacía sus maletas – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó entrando en pánico.

\- Me voy, no puedo ni quiero seguir sufriendo. Siento que no soy ni la sombra de quien solía ser y ya no queda nada de lo que una vez nos unió. Todavía te amo, pero no tiene sentido que sigamos haciéndonos daño.

El ojiverde cayó de rodillas y le suplicó una oportunidad. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando tanto o más que el ojiazul mientras aceptaba todos sus errores y prometía poner todo de sí para enmendarlos. Kurt finalmente no resistió más y lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y diciendo que lo iban a intentar una vez más.

Después de eso las cosas mejoraron entre ellos, aunque nunca volvieron a ser como antes, pero ahora los dos lo intentaban al máximo. El pelinegro trataba de volver a ser detallista con su esposo y ser más romántico. Se esforzaba por traer de regreso al viejo Kenneth, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado y él ya no se sentía como su viejo ser.

El tiempo corrió y su tercer aniversario llegó. Ese día el castaño pidió permiso para salir temprano en el hospital donde estaba haciendo las prácticas, agradeciendo que su supervisor fuera un hombre muy amable y bondadoso, por lo que le permitió hacerlo.

Fue a comprar varias cosas para prepararle una cena sorpresa a su esposo y llegó a casa con una gran emoción en el pecho. Tenía todo planificado desde para que fuese una velada perfecta.

Estaba sacando todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar cuando su reproductor de música se detuvo, lo revisó y vio que se había quedado sin batería, así que se sacó los audífonos y los colocó junto con el dispositivo sobre un estante.

De pronto escuchó algo y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, aquel ruido provenía de la habitación, y aunque le pareció raro que Kenneth estuviese a esa hora en casa, sonrió. Varios gritos resonaron a continuación y lo que parecía un vocabulario muy sexual.

Kurt pensó que su esposo estaba viendo una película para adultos y negó con la cabeza por un instante, pero luego decidió ir a buscarlo. Tal vez podía ver el resto de la película con él y después ponerse traviesos y calientes.

Avanzó hacia la alcoba y se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó al ojiverde gimiendo y murmurando varias cosas de forma indescifrable – Oh Kenneth, vamos, tan desesperado estás – dijo para sí mismo aunque le resultó exitante. Pero conforme se acercaba a la puerta se dio cuenta de que los ruidos y jadeos eran demasiado reales para salir de la televisión.

A paso lento avanzó el tramo que faltaba y abrió la puerta con temor, esperando que lo que estaba pensando no fuese más que un error del que después se reiría. Abrió la puerta y todo sucedió ante sus ojos en cámara lenta.

En su cama se encontraba su esposo teniendo relaciones con otro hombre. En ese momento el castaño sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía en un millón de pedazos que jamás podrían volver a ser juntados.

Meses después, estaba un Kurt totalmente destrozado y deprimido sentado junto a un abogado firmando los papeles del divorcio

.

.

* * *

 _Lamento el retraso en la actualización, como ya saben, he estado pasando por mucho... Creo que podría escribir toda una historia con eso..._

 _Gracias por esperar, por seguir leyendo, por sus votos y por seguir comentando!_


	3. Cap 3: Vidas

_*** Georgi G**_ Kurt sufrió mucho lamentablemente.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon** _ Tristemente las cosas entre ellos cambiaron y Kurt salió lastimado.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2** _ ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos! C:

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el ex esposo fue un completo idiota.

 _ *** jeny** _ Así es, Kurt está sufriendo, pero saldrá adelante.

 _ *** Soledad Rodriguez** _ =(

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ ¡Exacto! Sus ilusiones fueron destrozadas.

¡Gracias! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo =)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Estoy de acuerdo, ese hombre destrozó su matrimonio y el corazón de Kurt =(

 _ *** EliGomezitaGomez**_ Fue triste, lo sé.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Kenneth lamentablemente cambió mucho y en el proceso, lastimó a alguien que lo amaba tanto y que no se merecía ese sufrimiento.

Todavía falta un poco para que se conozcan, pero ya va a suceder, aunque las cosas no serán fáciles.

 _ *** andersonxhummel** _ Keeneth le hizo mucho daño. Fue como dices, un imbécil que no pensó en lo que hacía y se dejó llevar por un momento de calentura =/

¡Exacto! Kurt era un gran novio/esposo y no merecía ese sufrimiento.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras siempre tan llenas de motivación, Rocío.

Pronto sabrás cómo sus caminos se cruzan, por lo pronto, aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** LGColferCriss**_ Aquí el nuevo capítulo =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"Vidas"**

* * *

.

Gracias a sus amigos de toda la vida: Mercedes y Patrick, y a los que había hecho durante sus estudios: Rachel, Elliot y el matrimonio Chan conformado por Tina y Mike, Kurt estaba superando su divorcio. Ellos lo apoyaban de forma incondicional y no lo habían dejado solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Por un tiempo se quedó en casa de los Chan, ya que por ningún motivo pensaba volver a la casa que compartió con su ex y que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Después de varios meses decidió que era momento de mudarse a un departamento, por un lado no quería seguir molestando a sus amigos, y por el otro sabía que debía buscar su propio lugar, no podría vivir siempre de arrimado, así que se dio a la tarea de encontrar algo que se ajustara a sus necesidades y que no estuviese lejos de la universidad.

Por supuesto todos lo ayudaron en su búsqueda hasta que hallaron el sitio correcto y posteriormente fueron parte de la mudanza, aunque Kurt sólo tenía sus cosas personales. A pesar de que en el proceso de divorcio los bienes habían sido divididos a la mitad, él habló con su abogado y éste se dio a la tarea de recibir las cosas y contratar a las personas indicadas para poner todo en venta.

Así que era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, nuevo departamento, cosas nuevas, empezar de cero, pero estaba bien con eso, era lo que quería y necesitaba. Sin embargo en su primera noche solo, el dolor que todavía seguía latente en su pecho, aunque en menor proporción, se hizo presente.

Sus amigos habían estado con él durante las últimas 48 horas, ayudándolo a escoger y comprar el mobiliario, accesorios, utensilios, productos y demás que fuese a precisar. Juntos arreglaron el departamento, decoraron, instalaron todo para después ir al supermercado a abastecerse de lo indispensable para poder llenar el refrigerador y la alacena, así como también los artículos de primera necesidad.

Estrenaron el lugar con su primera reunión oficial y celebraron que el ojiazul estuviese mejor y listo para volver a empezar. Pero el momento de retirarse llegó y el lugar quedó vacío. Kurt se vio abrumado de pronto por el silencio envolvente y sintió una punzada en el corazón, la cual trató de ignorar.

Desde el momento en que salió huyendo del que fue alguna vez su hogar hasta hace una hora atrás, estuvo rodeado de sus amigos, a veces uno, dos, tres, o todos, pero ni una sola vez estuvo solo. Fue en ese momento cuando los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y empezó a llorar.

Había tratado de dejar todo en el pasado y en cierto modo lo había logrado, más todavía quedaba mucho por sanar, y es ahora que esa realidad lo golpeaba. Se hizo un ovillo en su sofá y dejó que lo que estaba sintiendo fluyera. En cuestión de minutos era un lío completo, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón dolía, los temores lo acosaban, toda clase de emociones tomaron posesión de él y no tenía idea de cómo controlar aquello.

El timbre sonó y le costó poder desenroscarse y levantarse. Frotó sus manos por todo el rostro para tratar de limpiar el desastre y se acercó a la puerta sin saber cómo iba a hacer para preguntar quién era cuando no podía ni hablar.

\- Kurt, abre. Soy Pat. Déjame entrar viejo, hasta acá puedo escuchar tu llanto.

Con manos temblorosas logró después de varios intentos abrir las cerraduras y cuando vio a su amigo frente a él, sólo se desplomó y éste lo sostuvo con firmeza – Tranquilo, te tengo – susurró – No te voy a dejar caer.

Minutos después se encontraban en el sofá, Pat de lado y el castaño casi encima de él, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas llorando amargamente.

Patrick Wilson, mejor conocido como Pat, era un hombre grande, fornido, de aspecto rudo, cabello negro y ojos café oscuros que podían mirar de la forma más intensa y atemorizante, de carácter fuerte, imponente, con don de mando, pero también podía ser la persona más cariñosa y amable del mundo, dependiendo de con quien estaba.

Él y Kurt eran como hermanos, esa era la forma en la que se veían y se trataban, y justamente por eso el ojiazul era una de las pocas personas con las cuales podía ser extremadamente dulce y cariñoso. No le importaba mostrarle su lado incluso sensible y a veces hasta cursi.

Patrick había tenido una vida muy difícil y vivía prácticamente en las calles hasta que los Hummel abrieron las puertas de su hogar para él, y era algo por lo que estaría eternamente agradecido. Así que haría cualquier cosa por esa familia y en especial por Kurt, quien siempre le tendió una mano y nunca le mostró ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo hacia su persona.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, acurrucando entre sus brazos a ese ser maravilloso al que tanto quería, frotaba su espalda suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras contenía las ganas de ir a buscar a Kenneth y destrozarlo con sus propias manos por haber dañado en esa forma a su hermano.

Definitivamente sabía que si bien el castaño había avanzado mucho en su recuperación, todavía quedaba un gran dolor por sanar. Tal vez los demás no lo notaran, pero él conocía a Kurt mejor que nadie y sabía que estar solo en su primer día en el departamento lo devastaría, por eso mientras todos se habían dirigido a sus hogares, él fue a su departamento en busca de ropa y algunos implementos para pasar la noche y todo el tiempo que fuese necesario acompañándolo.

\- Lo lamento – susurró en medio de un sollozo roto cuando había logrado controlarse.

\- No tienes por qué, no te disculpes por nada. La mejor forma de sanar es sacar todo lo que llevamos por dentro y que todavía nos hace daño – citó de memoria haciendo que el castaño esboce una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

¿No era eso lo que siempre me decías es mis épocas oscuras? Bien, aprendí la lección gracias a ti, y ahora estoy aquí para recordártela.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No me agradezcas, los hermanos siempre están para apoyarse en todo de manera incondicional. ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí – respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Pat se levantó y fue en busca de un poco de agua para el castaño, después lo instó para que se diera una ducha rápida. Cuando Kurt salió en su pijama, su amigo lo esperaba en el sofá con varias cervezas y una caja de chocolates. Podía ser una combinación rara, pero éste había aprendido con el tiempo que por alguna extraña razón cuando el ojiazul comía chocolate mientras bebía, no se emborrachaba. Tal vez porque le prestaba más atención a los dulces que a la bebida o quien sabe qué pasaba, pero el de cabello oscuro quería que esa noche bebieran y se relajaran, pero sin llegar a los extremos.

Sólo dos veces en su vida Kurt se había embriagado, y en esas dos ocasiones fue por culpa del chico de ojos café. Claro, la intención no había sido esa, pero nunca se imaginó que su amigo con sólo dos tragos ya iba a estar perdido.

\- Pat, no sé si sea buena idea.

\- ¡Hey! Un par de cervezas no le caen mal a nadie. Te traje chocolates – señaló la caja sonriendo.

\- Los vi, gracias – respiró profundamente – por todo – El chico negó y sonrió – ¿Están heladas?

\- Esa pregunta ofende – palmeó el sofá y el ojiazul caminó hasta allá y se sentó a su lado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al otro lado del país, un chico de ojos dorados se encontraba en medio de un evento. Luego de realizar una gran presentación estaba conversando con otros de los invitados.

\- ¡Blaine Anderson! – exclamó alguien acercándose a él – ¡Excelente show! ¡Te luciste!

\- ¡Muchas gracias Dimitri! Siempre es un placer. ¿Cómo va la recaudación?

\- ¡Muy bien! Honestamente estoy contento con los resultados. No tengo duda de que conseguiremos la cantidad que necesitamos.

\- ¡Genial! Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en avisarme. Y gracias por permitirme ser parte de este hermoso proyecto.

\- Gracias a personas como tú que están dispuestas a dar la mano en pro de quienes lo necesitan.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Dimitri!

\- ¡Donovan! – respondieron al unísono.

\- ¡Gran evento! ¡Y gran espectáculo! Muy buen trabajo realmente.

\- ¡Dimitri! – alguien exclamó a la distancia mientras señalaba un teléfono.

\- Si me disculpan caballeros, tengo una llamada que atender – con un movimiento de cabeza se retiró.

\- Dejaste a todos más que encantados, nunca dejas de sorprender Blaine. De hecho, hay alguien que se quedó totalmente fascinado no sólo con tu show sino contigo y me pidió que los presentara.

\- ¡Oh! ¿De quién se trata?

\- Su nombre es Benoît, es un actor francés que se encuentra en nuestro país por un proyecto y lo invité al evento. En cuanto te vio sus ojos se abrieron tan cómicamente, parecía que no respiraba.

\- Siempre exagerado – rió.

\- No exagero, Benoît se flechó contigo y me ha estado insistiendo en que quiere conocerte.

\- Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué no?

\- Bien, ven conmigo. – Caminaron en dirección opuesta a donde estaban hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de personas reunidas en un pequeño círculo y ahí Donovan tomó a un chico por el brazo haciéndolo girar – Blaine, él es Benoît. Benoît él es Blaine.

El francés vio al moreno fijamente a los ojos y segundos después lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, regresando al contacto visual. Decir que estaba prendado de él era poco. Si a lo lejos le había parecido atractivo, ahora que lo tenía frente a él estaba seguro que era mucho más hermoso y perfecto, sí, perfecto, esa era la palabra describirlo.

Blaine se ruborizó por la forma en la que el chico lo miró, aunque él también realizó la misma acción. El actor era muy atractivo, alto, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro lacio cortado de forma moderna en un estilo rebelde, sus ojos eran celestes con destellos azules y tenía un físico muy bien definido y ligeramente musculoso.

El ojimiel pensó que el chico podía ser un modelo o un ángel caído del cielo. Había conocido hombres apuestos a lo largo de su carrera, pero éste los superaba, además tenía algo diferente, algo que le resultaba cautivante.

\- ¿Ninguno de los dos piensa decir nada? Puedo escuchar campanas de boda en el futuro – rió, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, Blaine – pronunció con su acento francés y una voz sensual, provocando una corriente por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

Ese fue el comienzo de un tórrido romance que con el tiempo se fue transformando en una relación más seria.

Los fans amaban que sus ídolos estuviesen juntos y los medios estaban complacidos con esa unión, así que constantemente aparecían en las portadas de revistas, eran invitados a programas de tv, etc. Todos hablaban sobre Blaine y Benoît como la pareja del siglo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con el tiempo Kurt había comenzado a salir con su amigo Elliot, un hombre atractivo, alto, piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos azules tan intensos que cualquiera podría perderse en ellos.

Llevaban unos meses teniendo citas y todos estaban más que contentos por ellos. Sabían que el pelinegro jamás lastimaría al castaño y era maravilloso verlo feliz y tan entusiasmado luego de todo por lo que pasó.

Los dos chicos habían sido amigos durante años, así que se conocían plenamente y el grado de confianza era absoluto, lo que en cierto modo a Kurt le daba tranquilidad.

Se encontraban en la cama del pelinegro besándose y repartiendo caricias. Era la primera vez que llegaban a ese grado de intimidad. Todo hasta ese momento habían sido besos y tomarse de la mano. Elliot no quería apresurar nada, quería a su novio, lo volvía loco y vaya si lo deseaba, pero jamás lo presionaría.

Amaba los momentos que compartían, tenían tantas cosas en común que el noviazgo resultaba la cosa más fácil del mundo y no iba a hacer nada que lo arruinase.

Ese día las cosas sólo se estaban dando de forma natural y estaba dispuesto a avanzar tanto como Kurt quisiese.

Los besos eran románticos, sin prisa, al igual que los toques. El castaño pensaba que se sentía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era lo que esperaba, de algún modo se sentía incorrecto y no se explicaba el por qué.

A tientas buscó la mano del pelinegro para hacer que cesase las caricias, pero se dio cuenta que éste ya se había detenido.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su novio – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Kurt, no sé cómo decir esto – su voz era vacilante.

\- Sólo dime. También tengo algo que decirte.

\- Te quiero, te quiero tanto. Pienso que eres hermoso de pies a cabeza, simplemente eres exquisito y me has gustado desde siempre.

\- Pero…

\- Es tan raro y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… no puedo.

\- Entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo. No se siente bien, digo lo que estábamos haciendo se sentía increíblemente bien, no me refería a eso, sin embargo, algo me dice que…

\- No es correcto.

\- Exacto – respiró despacio.

\- No quiero perderte. Eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo.

\- Igual tú para mí y no tampoco te quiero perder.

\- Por alguna razón siento que esto podría afectar nuestra amistad.

\- Me gustas Elliot, mucho. Realmente me siento atraído por ti.

\- Y yo por ti, te deseo Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti, sin embargo se siente como si no debiésemos hacerlo.

\- Me siento igual – ambos permanecieron en silencio por un instante – ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Dónde nos deja esto? ¿Seguimos siendo novios o somos sólo amigos?

\- ¿Tú qué quieres?

\- Te quiero a ti Kurt, pero no sé si tal vez confundimos nuestros sentimientos.

\- El gran cariño y la amistad incondicional con otra cosa.

\- ¡Exacto! Y no quiero estropear nada.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Creo que debemos seguir siendo amigos.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Sin embargo he de decir que como novio eres maravilloso.

El castaño cerró los ojos y suspiró – Tú igual. Gracias por todo. Gracias por hacerme sentir que soy importante para alguien, por hacerme sentir querido y cuidado, por hacerme sentir deseado.

\- Kurt…

\- Lo digo con todo mi corazón Elliot. Después de lo que pasó con Kenneth sentía que yo no era suficiente.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero después de lo que ocurrió con él sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno, no era lo suficientemente atractivo, no era lo suficientemente deseable.

\- ¡Estás loco! Cualquiera sería más que afortunado de tenerte. Él fue un idiota cretino que no supo darse cuenta.

\- Metió a otro hombre a nuestro hogar, a nuestra habitación, tuvo relaciones con él en nuestra cama… Eso me dijo lo poco que yo despertaba deseo o pasión en él y lo poco que le importaba.

\- Nada puede estar más alejado de la verdad. Kurt, Kenneth es un idiota, punto. Eres uno de los hombres más hermosos que puedan existir. Te aseguro que eres muy deseable. Quiero hacerte mío más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero se siente incorrecto y…

\- No lo entiendes ni yo tampoco, pero así se siente – lo abrazó cálidamente – Gracias por tener tantas atenciones conmigo y llenarme de detalles – antes de que el pelinegro pudiese hablar lo silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios – Gracias por devolverme la confianza y por ayudarme a recuperar la autoestima. Siempre serás muy especial para mí.

Elliot lo envolvió entre sus brazos – Y tú para mí. Kurt, eres maravilloso en todos los sentidos y envidio como loco al hombre que se quede contigo algún día, porque será el más afortunado de este mundo.

El castaño soltó una risita – Te quiero tanto.

\- También te quiero.


	4. Cap 4: Relaciones

**_Dos puntos a mencionar:_**

 ** _1) Hice un cambio con uno de los personajes. Pueden revisar el capítulo anterior como referencia._**

 ** _2) Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de esta historia, y nos acerca a lo que muchas/os me han preguntado acerca de cuándo sucederá lo mencionado en la sinopsis: El accidente de Blaine._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Relaciones"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba en medio de Pat y Elliot, los tres sentados en el sofá del castaño conversando sobre los acontecimientos del día. Ambos hombres queriendo darle un tirón de orejas a su amigo por lo que había hecho.

\- No entiendo honestamente. Brad era un buen partido y realmente estaba interesado en ti Kurt.

\- Las cosas no funcionaban Pat, nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte así que no tenía sentido seguir con eso.

\- Él era un buen chico. Estoy seguro que si le hubieses dado la oportunidad, habría funcionado.

\- Eso no iba a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no era el indicado para mí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No teníamos nada en común ni...

\- ¡Esas son sólo tonterías! – expresó Elliot, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio escuchando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que hay un problema en cada relación que entablas.

\- Bueno, lo sé, es que no he encontrado a nadie adecuado. Creo que soy un imán para los hombres erróneos.

\- No me dejaste terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Hay un problema en todas tus relaciones, y ese problema eres tú, Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

\- Honestamente, es lo que ocurre. Tuviste una mala relación con el idiota de Kenneth, luego estuviste conmigo...

\- Cuando estuvimos juntos siempre dijiste que no había sido mi culpa que él me fuese infiel – sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, inclinándola y mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás tratando de hacer? – indagó con voz áspera el de ojos color café.

\- ¡Deténganse los dos! Kurt, no tienes por qué ponerte así y Patrick deja de estar a la defensiva y mira las cosas con perspectiva y de forma objetiva. Ambos necesitan escucharme, así que sólo déjenme hablar. Minutos atrás los escuché en silencio y presté atención a todo lo que comentaron, lo justo es que ustedes ahora hagan lo mismo.

Se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a los dos amigos – Kurt, lo de Kenneth no fue tu culpa, él es un cretino de primera y eso quedó establecido. Luego estuvimos nosotros juntos y decidimos dejar las cosas como amigos porque no estábamos seguros de si iban a funcionar de otra forma y no queríamos estropear la maravillosa amistad que tenemos. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Luego conociste a Evans y te enamoraste. Un hombre increíble que te trataba como mereces y que también se enamoró de ti. La relación iba muy bien, pero llegó el momento de hacer el internado en un hospital y él se iba a mudar al otro lado del país, donde estaba una de las extensiones del lugar donde hizo su solicitud antes de conocerte. Decidieron que iban a tratar de mantener el noviazgo a distancia, pero no funcionó, y finalmente terminaron cuando él vino a pasar la Navidad con su familia.

Obviamente eso te afectó y estuviste deprimido por un tiempo, pero lograste recuperarte y seguir adelante. Después de aquello empezó todo.

Nadie te parece lo suficientemente bueno, siempre le encuentras algo malo a cada hombre con el que sales, pero no es que ellos no sean los correctos o que realmente no sean compatibles ni ninguna de las excusas que has buscado, las cosas no funcionan porque tú eres el problema Kurt. ¿Y sabes por qué eres el problema? Porque tienes miedo de volver a involucrarte con alguien, te aterra entablar una nueva relación y volver a sufrir, por eso siempre encuentras mil pretextos cuando sales con alguna persona.

Dime que no es verdad lo que estoy diciendo.

El ojiazul permaneció en silencio con la mirada todavía clavada en el suelo mientras retorcía sus dedos nerviosamente en su regazo.

\- Lo que dice Elliot es cierto. Te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones y siempre me respondes con evasivas.

\- Ahora los dos van a juzgarme.

\- No te estamos juzgando. Me preocupas y sé que a Elliot también. Él se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

\- Vamos chicos, no es del todo cierto, ha habido sujetos que simplemente...

\- Kurt, ni siquiera les das la oportunidad cuando se acercan a ti, y a quienes por quien sabe qué razón sí se la das, los cortas en cuanto crees que las cosas se ponen serias.

\- No es así Elliot.

\- Lo es. Estuvieron interesados en ti en la universidad Harry, Erick, Donald, Dean, Bruce, Bob y otros dos sujetos más que no recuerdo sus nombres. Tuviste un pegue tremendo que hasta me sentí celoso. Parecía que todo chico gay que existiese tenía ojos sólo para ti. Luego en el hospital estuvieron Dallas, Curtis, Colin y Chase. Hasta el doctor del área de cardiología te invitó a salir, pero a todos les dijiste que no y les inventaste todo tipo de evasivas.

\- Es cierto – continuó Pat – también están con los que saliste. Primero fue Boris, después de la segunda cita no quisiste saber nada de él porque era poco caballeroso. Después vino Blake con quien saliste una sola vez y dijiste algo sobre su forma de hablar. Estuvo Axel y ya no me acuerdo por qué excusa lo dejaste. También saliste con Daryl, y pensamos que por fin te agradaba alguien, pero cuando las cosas empezaron a avanzar, diste todo por terminado.

\- Bien, tienen razón... No he vuelto a tener nada sólido con nadie, pero no es por miedo, no realmente. Es sólo que ya no creo en el amor. No existe, no para mí al menos.

\- Si no le das una oportunidad, jamás podrás saberlo – sentenció Elliot.

\- No me interesa. Mi vida está centrada totalmente en poder ayudar a otros. Ya una vez estuve casado con un hombre y me di cuenta que eso no va conmigo, ahora estoy casado con mi profesión y soy feliz. No necesito más.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine y Benoît disfrutaban de un fin de semana en las islas de Santorini, en Grecia. Estaban tomando el sol en la playa mientras platicaban.

\- Realmente es genial que nuestros fans apoyen nuestra relación Blaine. Tengo amigos que han tenido parejas a las cuales sus fans no les agradaban, y pueden llegar a hacer las cosas difíciles.

\- Entiendo, aunque he de decir que nada me apartaría de ti, y eso incluye los fans. Me refiero a que ellos son una parte muy importante de mi vida, realmente los valoro por todo el amor y apoyo que siempre me han demostrado, no podría ser de otra manera, pero mi vida personal es eso, personal.

\- ¿Lo que significa qué?

\- Que si sería algo difícil y tal vez me entristecería que no te acepten, pero te amo Benoît, y eso no va a cambiar por la opinión de nadie. Lo que siento por ti es grande, me haces tan feliz desde que nos conocimos, y eso es lo que me importa.

\- Eres tan divino – se acercó y lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento – Pero hay que mantenerlos contentos.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué?

\- Creo que ambos hemos tenido mucha suerte en que nuestros seguidores estén felices con la relación que tenemos. Los míos simplemente te adoran, y es que resulta imposible no hacerlo – le sonrió – y los tuyos me han aceptado tan bien que es increíble. Eso facilita todo.

\- Me doy cuenta de que te importa mucho lo que piensen de nosotros, y ahora tengo una duda dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Si tu público no me hubiese aceptado, ¿habrías salido conmigo? O si en algún momento ellos ya no me quisieran a tu lado, ¿darías por terminada nuestra relación?

El francés se quedó con una expresión en blanco y la mirada perdida al escuchar dichas palabras, como si un balde con agua helada hubiese sido vertido sobre él.

¿Benoît?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Así que mi duda es cierta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo que te acabé de preguntar... Si tus fans no me aceptaran, ¿entonces tú y yo?

\- No, nunca. Lamento si no respondí enseguida. Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste y traté de imaginar la situación. Sería complicado definitivamente, pero no terminaría contigo por eso.

Cuando empezamos a salir no me conocían en tu país, y tuve la gran fortuna de que la película fuera un éxito y de ahí todo fue surgiendo. Pero tú y yo ya estábamos saliendo y no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra.

Blaine, aunque nadie me quisiera a tu lado, y me refiero no sólo a los fans sino a todas las personas en general, así el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra, nunca te dejaría.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- ¡Jamás! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te amo con todas mis fuerzas. De hecho, bueno, no era así como lo tenía planeado, pero dadas las circunstancias – se estiró para tomar su bolsa que estaba en medio de las dos tumbonas y sacó una pequeña caja plateada de su interior.

\- Esto no es... Benoît... ¡Oh Dios!

\- Han sido casi tres años maravillosos a tu lado y soy el hombre más afortunado de todo el planeta por haberte encontrado cuando ni siquiera estaba buscando el amor. Eres todo con lo que siempre soñé y más todavía. No veo mi vida sin ti Blaine, y es por eso que te pido que me concedas el honor de convertirme en tu esposo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Elliot sollozaba porque el chico con el que había estado saliendo se portó como un cretino y ahora él estaba en un club nocturno sentado en la barra junto a Kurt.

\- No entiendo. No estás así por ese sujeto. A penas era su segunda cita.

\- Tienes razón, no es por él... Es sólo que parece que nunca voy a conocer a nadie a quien realmente le importe, alguien que quiera algo serio y no únicamente un acostón.

¿Acaso es la impresión que doy? ¿Luzco como la clase de hombre que tiene aventuras de una noche?

\- Claro que no, lo que sucede es que en esta ciudad hay muchos idiotas que no tienen nada en la cabeza y lo único que su cerebro entiende es la palabra sexo.

Eres increíble Elliot, un hombre maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué nadie puede verlo?

El castaño se inclinó hacia un costado, teniendo cuidado de no caerse del taburete donde estaba sentado y tomó a su amigo por el rostro con ambas manos – Que no haya llegado la persona adecuada no significa que no exista. La vas a encontrar, y cuando eso suceda te darás cuenta de que toda esta espera valió la pena.

\- Lo dice el chico que no cree en el amor – bufó rodando los ojos.

\- Escúchame bien, creo en el amor, porque existe en muchas formas, pero no creo en él para mí. Lo intenté y jamás funcionó, así que no es lo mío. Pero contigo será diferente porque es algo que realmente anhelas y lo mereces más que nadie.

Vas a encontrar a esa persona que se dé cuenta de lo extraordinario que eres y de lo afortunado que es de tenerte a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- En algún momento. Sólo ten paciencia. Te aseguro que eres más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir.

\- Lo dices porque somos amigos – tomó las manos del ojiazul y las movió para que le soltase el rostro.

\- Eres dulce, cariñoso, romántico, detallista, alegre, inteligente, ingenioso, bondadoso, amable, generoso, tienes un corazón inmenso, siempre te preocupas por los demás. Eres la clase de persona por la que uno agradece día a día el tenerla en su vida.

\- Kurt... exageras por comple...

Lo volvió a tomar del rostro – Eres lo que cualquiera soñaría tener. Sé que yo sí – se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, el castaño acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso dulce y romántico.

\- No tienes que hacer esto para que me sienta mejor.

\- Lo hice porque quise.

\- Ya lo intentamos una vez y nos dimos cuenta que... – se mordió el labio – Yo te hubiera hecho tan feliz.

\- Lo hiciste. Ambos lo fuimos.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien acortó la distancia para volver a besarlo – Kurt, te quiero tanto.

\- Tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo.

\- No lo sé. No quiero que hagamos nada que arruine nuestra amistad.

\- Somos dos almas solitarias que se necesitan y se complementan muy bien. Te amo profundamente Elliot, lo sabes.

\- Y yo a ti, pero no estoy seguro si lo que sentimos sea la clase de amor que pueda ayudarnos a solventar una relación de pareja.

\- ¿No fuiste tú acaso el que me dijo que nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba?

\- Lo hicimos una vez.

\- Éramos más jóvenes e inmaduros Elliot. Tal vez ahora las cosas sean diferentes.

\- Creo que debemos irnos de aquí. ¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento?

\- Me parece perfecto.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Aunque la famosa pareja había mantenido durante varios meses su compromiso en secreto y lo estaban disfrutando, decidieron que era el momento de hacer el anuncio oficial.

Así que en casa de los Anderson, en medio de una reunión familiar y con los amigos más cercanos, además de los representantes y agentes de ambos, celebraban el tercer aniversario de los chicos.

En medio de dicha celebración, el francés se puso de pie con una copa de vino en la mano y se dirigió al centro de la sala, haciendo que todos los presentes centren su atención en él.

\- Como ustedes saben, Blaine y yo llevamos varios años juntos, obviamente están aquí celebrando junto a nosotros otro aniversario, y pensamos que era el lugar y el momento ideal para compartirles una gran noticia.

Estiró el brazo en dirección del moreno y éste se puso de pie y fue a pararse a su lado, entrelazando sus manos.

\- Benoît y yo nos amamos y queremos construir un futuro juntos – todos empezaron a murmurar, algunos ya con sonrisas en sus rostros – Hace casi cuatro meses, cuando viajamos a Santorini, Benoît me propuso matrimonio.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!

\- ¡Esto es increíble!

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y mostraban su emoción ante tal acontecimiento.

\- ¿Dijiste que sí? – preguntó alguien en tono de broma – ¿O nos están haciendo inquietar en vano?

El ojimiel levantó la mano enseñando el anillo que su prometido le había dado y luego lo miró – Por supuesto que dije que sí, amo a este hombre más que a nada en este mundo.

El de ojos celestes le acarició el rostro y lo besó en medio de la algarabía de todos los presentes – Te amo tanto Blaine, más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Una vez en el hogar del de ojos azules profundos, éste fue a servir dos copas con un líquido blanco espumoso mientras el de piel nívea buscaba algo de música suave.

Se sentaron en el enorme sofá y mantuvieron una plática larga en donde analizaron todas las posibilidades y los pro y los contra de volver a intentar estar juntos.

\- Amo esta canción – dijo Elliot repentinamente, se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Kurt, quien la tomó sin dudarlo y avanzaron hacia donde había espacio.

El castaño colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, éste lo tomó por la cintura y empezaron a bailar.

Canción tras canción ambos permanecían en silencio, disfrutando de los suaves movimientos y la compañía del otro.

De pronto el castaño empezó a recorrer lentamente con las manos el cuerpo del chico más alto.

\- Kurt... – le sostuvo los brazos para detener las caricias – No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que nos vayamos a arrepentir.

\- Recuerdo que antes decías que me deseabas mucho.

\- Lo sigo haciendo. Es imposible mirarte y no hacerlo, pero eso no significa que... – fue silenciado por un beso dulce.

\- Quiero, realmente quiero.

\- Esa vez los dos también queríamos y... – nuevamente fue silenciado, pero esta vez por un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento – Prométeme que si las cosas no llegasen a funcionar, seguiremos siendo amigos, nada afectará lo que tenemos.

\- Lo prometo.

La ropa fue retirada y olvidada a lo largo del pasillo que los llevó hacia la habitación del pelinegro en donde estaban completamente despojados y contemplándose por primera vez.

\- Eres más hermoso de lo que alguna vez imaginé, Kurt.

\- Tú eres tan perfecto – le acarició el torso con cuidado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Deja de preguntarme eso. Ya no soy un adolescente, sé lo que estoy haciendo y no voy a arrepentirme.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme. Nunca haría nada que te dañe de ninguna forma.

\- Lo sé, eres muy dulce.

Los besos y caricias se hicieron presentes hasta que el ojiazul se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? Si no quieres seguir...

\- Es sólo que me sentí un poco nervioso por un instante. No he estado con nadie en un tiempo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde Evans.

\- ¡Oh! Pensé que... bueno, estuviste saliendo en citas y...

\- No soy la clase de hombre que se acuesta con alguien porque sí.

\- Lo siento, no quise insinuar... Es que... lo siento, lo estoy echando a perder... No fue mi inten...

El castaño rió – Elliot, tranquilo. Entiendo, y para que no hayan dudas, sólo he estado con dos personas en toda mi vida: Kenneth y Evans.

No puedo sólo meterme a la cama con alguien a quien acabo de conocer o con quien he salido un par de ocasiones. Ese no soy yo. Para mí intimar es algo realmente importante que se comparte con una persona especial. Y tú eres especial.

\- Kurt, significas tanto para mí.

Una hora después, en una cama desordenada yacían dos cuerpos entrelazados tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dos pares de ojos azules se contemplaban fijamente y totalmente emocionados. Dos rostros se mostraban complacidos y sonreían.

\- Fue perfecto.

\- Totalmente perfecto.

El de cabello castaño luchaba contra el sueño mientras colocaba besos castos sobre los labios del pelinegro, quien lo contemplaba con adoración y dulzura.

Kurt siempre había sido muy valioso para él, lo sentía como una parte trascendental de su alma, y luego de haber compartido un momento tan hermoso a su lado, lo atesoraba más todavía. Iba a darle toda la felicidad del mundo, le demostraría que el amor sí existía y que lo merecía absolutamente.

Y si por circunstancias del destino las cosas no llegasen a funcionar entre ellos como pareja, igual se iba a asegurar de estar siempre ahí, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de todo y todos.

Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si fuese necesario por el hombre de ojos azules al que sostenía entre sus brazos y al que le había entregado una parte importante de su cuerpo y de su alma.


	5. Cap 5: Descubrimientos

**_* Breen Ledesma_** Totalmente de acuerdo, después de la experiencia que vivió su autoestima bajó mucho, pero Elliot lo ayudó a recuperarla y ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Estamos a nada de que Klaine se conozca.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Kurt ha pasado por muchas decepciones, y ahí ha estado Elliot siempre apodándolo.

Klaine se acerca ;)

 ** _* Georgi G_** Pat siempre estará ahí para Kurt.

Pronto se conocerán.

Blaine está más que feliz porque se va a casar con su novio.

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** La relación entre ellos se dio y ahora son novios nuevamente. Jeje, Blaine con novio francés ^^

Exacto, a Kurt no le ha ido bien en el terreno amoroso, por eso se ha ido apartando y poniendo muros. Blaine está muy bien y enamorado.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt ha encontrado felicidad dentro de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Falta poco para que se Klaine se conozca.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Kurt ha andado indeciso con las relaciones fallidas, pero ha encontrado un ancla en Elliot y Elliot en él.

A pesar de que terminaron, decidieron darse otra oportunidad años después. Ente ellos hay un sentimiento grande.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Kurt ha tenido muchas decepciones amorosas, pero se ha ido recuperando.

Blaine bien enamorado de su novio francés y con la relación marchando a la perfección.

Por ahora ambas parejas están más que felices y disfrutando de todo.

 ** _* jeny_ ** Elliot es un sol con Kurt y ahora están juntos.

Blaine se quiere casar y está esperando por eso.

Ya llegará el encuentro.

 ** _* andersonxhummel_ ** Sin duda alguna Elliot es un amor y no le ha ido bien con las parejas, aunque ha encontrado en Kurt mucho de lo que busca y viceversa. Ellos jamás se harían daño y siempre estarán ahí para el otro.

Hay muchas/os que no quieren a Benoît. ¿Por qué será?

El encuentro Klaine está muy cerca. Me alegra que disfrutaras tanto el capítulo.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Al final los aminovios volvieron y han estado felices.

Blaine anda más que feliz y ahora comprometido. Todo marcha bien para las dos parejas.

 ** _* robinnxc_** Ya están cerca de conocerse. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Kurt parece un angel *^-^*

Jajajajajajaja, el drama está a la vuelta de la esquina. Primero algo de dulzura para que se vayan preparando.

Hay mucho amor entre esas dos parejitas y las relaciones tienen que ir tomando forma para lo que viene después, pero Klaine está cerca ;)

P.S. Soy mega Klainer, así que entiendo C:

 _ *** lety** bl_ ¡Yay! Espero que te guste esta nueva historia =)

 ** _* LGColferCriss_** Jajajaja, pobre Benoît, a nadie le agrada :P

* * *

 _ **Les traigo actualización doble ;)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **"** **Descubrimientos"**

* * *

.

\- Elliot, tienes que decirle a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué objetivo tiene? Es ridículo realmente Rachel.

\- Claro que no lo es. Eso hace que las cosas sean diferentes.

\- Kurt y yo hicimos el amor, fue una experiencia maravillosa y eso es todo lo que importa. Lo demás es circunstancial.

\- Pero él tiene derecho a saber que tú…

\- Fin de la discusión. ¡No le voy a decir!

\- No sé por qué eres tan terco. Estoy segura que lo hará feliz saberlo.

\- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo habías hecho antes? ¿O te refieres a que con Kurt no fue importante?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No tienes idea de lo que significó para mí.

\- Así que…

\- Lo que no tiene caso es estar pregonando que a mi edad todavía era virgen.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba leyendo un artículo sobre rehabilitación cuando Elliot llegó. Desde aquella experiencia, habían intercambiado las llaves de sus departamentos.

El pelinegro se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Algo interesante?

\- Sí – balbuceó en respuesta sin despegar sus ojos de la computadora.

\- Traje algo de comer para la noche. Lo voy a poner en el refrigerador para que no se dañe.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero conocía a su novio y sabía que cuando estaba concentrado en algo importante se olvidaba de que el mundo existía, así que luego de guardar los recipientes, encendió el televisor y se acomodó en el sofá para esperarlo.

En realidad eso no era distinto a lo que hacían cuando eran sólo amigos, la diferencia era que antes el ojiazul le abría la puerta y ahora Elliot entraba al lugar sin necesidad de tocar la puerta.

Cuando terminó de leer y tomar notas se dirigió a la sala y abrazó por detrás al pelinegro – Lamento si te hice esperar mucho – le besó la mejilla.

\- Tranquilo, estaba viendo una película. ¿De qué se trataba?

\- Sobre nuevas técnicas de rehabilitación y cómo ayudar a mejorar la actitud de los pacientes en las terapias.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es interesante.

\- Lo es. Sabes que siempre busco todo lo que pueda servir para ayudar de la mejor forma posible a quienes lo necesiten.

\- Y por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti – giró la cabeza para capturar los labios del castaño.

Ambos se sonrieron y el ojiazul avanzó hacia el frente, sentándose de lado en las piernas de su pareja – ¿Qué tal la película?

\- Estuvo bien, pero esto es mejor – lo rodeó por la cintura y empezaron a besarse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kurt?

\- Bien Rachel, mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, de hecho. Él es maravilloso y soy feliz a su lado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

\- Olvídalo, tal vez es la idea de que ustedes son buenos amigos lo que no me deja verlos como pareja todavía, pero me alegro de que las cosas funcionen y seas feliz.

\- Lo soy, te lo puedo asegurar. Y el hecho de que hayamos sido amigos tantos años hace que todo sea más fácil porque ya nos conocemos muy bien, sabemos todo del otro, virtudes, defectos, costumbres, manías y un largo etcétera.

\- ¿Y cuál es la emoción entonces?

\- No entiendo.

\- Parte de la emoción y magia en una relación es ir descubriendo todo sobre tu pareja.

\- ¿Y qué hay de quienes llevan juntas años? ¿Me tratas de decir que pierden la magia con el tiempo, que ya no se aman igual? Porque si eso es lo que crees, qué mal estás, déjame decirte.

\- ¡Oh no! Claro que no. Aunque depende de la pareja en sí y la forma en la que decidan mantener viva la relación. Por supuesto hay casos que con el tiempo todo se pierde y hay otros en que sucede lo contrario.

\- Kurt y yo somos un poco de eso. Porque si bien es cierto que nos conocemos al revés y al derecho, y ya fuimos novios una vez, hay cosas totalmente nuevas que estamos viviendo. La relación está avanzando y ambos estamos felices.

De hecho, me atrevería a decir que una de las razones que le permiten disfrutar de nuestra relación y haber bajado sus muros es el hecho de conocernos tanto. No está a la expectativa de si lo voy a lastimar, le voy a fallar y todas esas cosas que lo frenaron en el pasado.

Él confía en mí y por eso se entrega totalmente a lo que tenemos.

Me da gusto por los dos. Ambos merecen estar bien y enamorados.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo creer que los dos hayan puesto en pausa sus carreras.

\- Así tenía que ser Donovan. Blaine y yo nos vamos a casar, por lo tanto los preparativos de la boda nos conciernen a los dos.

\- He de confesar que jamás imaginé que llegarían a este punto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Benoît, te conozco desde hace tantos años y nunca habías ido tan a fondo en una relación. Estuvo este chico italiano con el que duraste como medio año, pero fuera de eso todas han sido relaciones pasajeras.

Reconozco que siempre has estado más centrado en tu carrera que en tener una pareja, pero las pocas veces que has estado con alguien no fue duradero. Y ahora estás aquí en una relación de tres años y haciendo planes para casarte.

\- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Nunca me imaginé en esta situación. Cuando vi a Blaine por primera vez me quedé fascinado con él, lo sabes, te pedí que me lo presentaras. Luego empecé a tratarlo y me cautivó por completo. Mientras más lo conocía, más quería estar a su lado, y antes de darme cuenta me había enamorado.

En algún momento pensé en romper con él porque sabía que estar de lleno en una relación podía afectar mi carrera, la cual me ha costado tanto sacar adelante, sin embargo, no pude.

El día que había planeado decirle que debíamos terminar, estábamos cerca de cumplir un año juntos. Pensé que si nos separábamos antes de esa fecha, sería más fácil.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no terminaron?

\- Blaine llegó con un arreglo enorme de globos a mi pent-house, cada uno con un mensaje distinto en donde expresaba lo que sentía por mí y lo que yo significaba para él.

\- Bueno, pero por unos globos no ibas a desistir de tu idea.

\- No fue sólo eso. Estábamos platicando y empezamos a recordar todo lo que vivimos durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, yo lo observaba tan emocionado hablando, la forma en la que sonreía, como sus ojos brillaban, y mi corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado.

Conforme más recuerdos aparecían, me sentía más y más inundado por tantos sentimientos y fue cuando comprendí que estaba realmente enamorado, como nunca lo he estado de nadie. Me di cuenta de que no podía romper con él porque lo quería conmigo siempre.

Si Blaine no hubiese llegado con esos globos y empezado a hablar acerca de por qué los había comprado, que fue lo que nos llevó a recordar todo, hubiese cometido el error más grande de mi vida.

\- ¡Wow! Me dejas sin palabras.

\- Lo sé. Para mí también fue un impacto darme cuenta porque mi carrera siempre ha sido mi máxima prioridad, y de pronto llegó él y movió mi mundo de una forma que jamás creí que fuese posible.

\- Entonces realmente lo quieres, eso es grande.

\- ¿Quererlo? Amo a Blaine. Nunca había pronunciado esa palabra con nadie, porque no la había sentido, porque realmente no conocía su significado, pero a su lado descubrí lo que es estar enamorado, ansiar que llegue el momento para verlo, compartir tantas cosas, vivir juntos diversas experiencias.

\- Te escucho hablar y me parece mentira que seas la misma persona. Es sorprendente lo que el amor puede hacer.

\- Lo es en realidad. ¿Sabes? No puedo esperar para que estemos casados y poder tenerlo a mi lado cada día.

\- ¿Por qué no se han mudado juntos? Es lo que todas las parejas hacen en la actualidad.

\- Por muy anticuado que suene, vengo de una familia con tradiciones muy arraigadas, y la convivencia antes del matrimonio no es bien visto. Que aceptaran mi orientación sexual no fue fácil, pero al final decidieron apoyarme y estoy feliz y agradecido por eso. Pero si hubiera vivido con Blaine sin habernos casado, las cosas se hubiesen puesto muy feas.

\- Te preocupa mucho que tu familia se moleste contigo o que no te acepte.

\- No tanto así. Ellos hubiesen despreciado a Blaine y eso es lo que no habría soportado.

\- ¡Oh! Comprendo.

El celular del francés emitió una alarma de notificación – Permíteme – tomó el aparato y lo revisó – Tengo que irme, pero fue un gusto tener esta plática contigo.

\- Igual amigo y déjame decirte que me da gusto por ustedes dos.

\- Gracias, ahora me retiro porque mi hermoso prometido quiere que vaya por él. AL parecer algo le ocurrió a su auto.

\- ¡Vaya! Un mensaje de Blaine y corres a buscarlo. ¡Sí que estás enamorado!

\- Hasta el tuétano – gritó mientras se alejaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Semanas después, Elliot estaba de guardia en el hospital, por lo que sólo se reunieron Rachel y Pat en el departamento de Kurt. Llevaban varias horas ahí y se estaban divirtiendo.

A esas horas de la noche, conversaban de diferentes anécdotas mientras bebían vino. La plática abarcó desde temas superficiales hasta los más complejos. También hubo muchas risas y anécdotas sobre cosas que a veces ocurrían en el hospital.

Ya con su segunda botella abierta, Rachel propuso que jugaran a verdad o reto y todos gozaban con las ocurrencias que cada uno preguntaba. Era el turno de Pat nuevamente, y en medio de una risita habló.

\- Kurt, ¿verdad o reto?

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Qué es lo más raro que Elliot hace o ha hecho cuando están en la intimidad?

\- Uh… No sé si deba hablar de eso.

\- Elegiste verdad, además no tienes que ser específico. Cualquier cosa que haga que sea poco común.

\- Mmm… No sé si sea raro, pero suele preguntarme si estuvo bien, si me gustó lo que hicimos, cosas como esas.

\- Bueno – intervino la chica – no puedes culparlo por estar algo inseguro.

\- ¿Inseguro? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Elliot te ha dicho algo? – la expresión en el rostro del castaño cambió por completo a una de preocupación.

\- Es que tú tienes experiencia. Has estado en dos relaciones serias y él…

\- Elliot también ha tenido pareja antes.

\- No, no – dio un trago largo a su copa – De lo que estoy hablando es de la experiencia en la cama.

\- Lo haces sonar como si Elliot nunca hubiera estado con nadie – dijo Pat en medio de una carcajada.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que era virgen? ¿A su edad? – volvió a reír.

\- No le veo lo gracioso Patrick – mencionó el castaño con tono serio – ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Rachel?

\- Le aconsejé que lo hiciera, pero creo que tenía vergüenza, miedo, ay algo era…

\- ¿Vergüenza de qué? ¿Miedo?

\- No entiendo… ¿De qué me hablas? – bebió un poco más.

\- Creo que no sabe ni lo que dice, – susurró Pat – ya ves que cuando toma se pone a hablar de cosas que nadie entiende. Tal vez sólo está divagando.

\- No estoy seguro de eso.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Elliot directamente.

\- Es lo que pienso hacer.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un alegre pelinegro entró sonriendo – ¡Qué bueno encontrarlos todavía aquí! ¡Hola cariño! – se acercó a Kurt para darle un beso, pero éste aparto la cara – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo que es hora de irnos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡ELLIOT! – chilló la castaña.

\- Por eso, Rachel ya bebió demasiado, así que la voy a llevar a que descanse – se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse del sillón.

\- Elliot hermoso – dijo ella sonriéndole – lo siento.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- A veces hablo demás.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – el ojiazul de cabello oscuro estaba entrando en pánico. Ella era su mejor amiga, sabía todo de él, hasta el más mínimo de sus secretos. Por lo general era muy discreta, pero con un par de copas se volvía un peligro.

\- No lo sé – balbuceó – pero algo dije. Kurt sabe – se rió.

\- Vamos Rachel, es hora de ir a casa.

\- Me quiero quedar.

\- No, te tienes que acostar a dormir y ellos tienen que hablar. Hasta mañana Kurt, Elliot.

\- Aburridos – les sacó la lengua – Todos son unos aburridos – abrazó al chico de ojos color café – Adiósss… y no te avergüences Elliot.

\- ¡Oh Rachel! Ya no digas nada – Pat la sacó del lugar y ella empezó a cantar.

\- ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? ¿Por qué estás tan serio conmigo?

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- Ninguna conversación que empiece con esas palabras puede encerrar algo bueno. Sólo dime Kurt.

\- ¿Es cierto que fui el primero?

\- ¿El primero qué? Si fueras más específi… ¡Oh Dios! Te refieres a… íntimamente. Voy a ahorcar a Rachel.

\- ¿Entonces eso significa que…?

\- Sí, la respuesta es sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Con qué objetivo? Estoy feliz de que haya sido contigo y fue una experiencia maravillosa. Eso es todo lo que importa.

\- La primera vez es importante.

\- Cuando eres joven. Me refiero a si eres adolescente y sucede en esa época, claro que es importante, pero a mi edad… es totalmente…

\- Igual de importante, siempre lo es. – lo tomó de la mano – Y me parece hermoso que hayas esperado todo este tiempo.

\- Sólo quería que fuese con la persona correcta.

\- Elliot…

\- Sí, ya sé. Soy bastante cursi a veces y algo ridículo.

\- No es ridículo en lo absoluto. Y que hayas pensado que yo era el indicado me hace sentir de una forma especial. Me hubiera gustado saberlo cuando…

\- Fue perfecto, ¿lo recuerdas? Me fascinó cada segundo y lo disfruté al máximo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si estuvo bien?

\- Obviamente por mi falta de experiencia… no quiero decepcionarte.

\- ¿Alguna vez me he quejado?

\- No, pero…

Lo tomó del rostro suavemente – Todo lo que hacemos es maravilloso y me fascina – lo empezó a besar – Siempre has sido especial para mí Elliot – lo volvió a besar – y ahora lo eres más todavía.

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes – las caricias se hicieron presentes.

\- Lo sé – los besos fueron tornándose apasionados – pero ahora quiero demostrarte cuan especial eres.

* * *

.

.

 _Saludos a todas y todos los Klainers. Si siguen mis otras historias, ya deben haber leído esto ;)_

 _Para quienes no están en el grupo en Facebook y me preguntan cada cuánto subo un nuevo capítulo, ahí les anuncié que debido a que tengo 7 historias en curso, actualizo una diaria. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo de este fic será la próxima semana._

 _Quienes no formen parte del grupo y deseen unirse, pueden buscarlo como " **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics** ". Ahí les tengo exclusivas, spoilers, concursos, Q&A, etc._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y nos seguimos leyendo C:_


	6. Cap 6: Decir Adiós

**_* Olga Moreno_** Blaine está tan emocionado por su boda y ha esperado durante mucho tiempo para que suceda.

Elliot esperó por Kurt y está feliz con su decisión. Jajajaja, son bien pillines xD

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Entiendo, soy Klainer jeje.

¡Oh sí! El encuentro va a suceder, aunque hay muchas cosas de ocurren en el medio.

Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto =)

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Elliot es un chico muy dulce y romántico y ha tenido una experiencia maravillosa junto a Kurt.

Un millón de gracias. Aquí sigo poniéndole las ganas para que todo fluya.

Está a punto de suceder, pero será algo difícil.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt no sufre, está muy bien y feliz con Elliot.

Elliot estaba esperando a la persona indicada.

Claro que Benoît está enamorado de Blaine, por eso se van a casar.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** ¡Oh sí! Lo sé, Ambas parejas están muy felices, pero las cosas van a suceder de formas inesperadas.

Elliot es un amor, por eso pensé muy bien su historia y cómo iba a desarrollarse.

¿Qué comes que adivinas? (*^-^*)

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Todas aman a Elliot, y es que es imposible no hacerlo :3

 ** _*_ _haydeeeliana_** ¡Gracias! Está a nada de suceder ;)

* * *

 _._

 _Para las/os que estaban pidiendo drama, saquen los Kleenex-Elite porque el momento ha llegado._

 _._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **"** **Decir Adiós"**

* * *

.

 ** _Dos años después…_**

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama con Benoît abrazado a él, el de ojos celestes tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su prometido y las piernas entrelazadas. El moreno le acariciaba la espalda y el francés cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

\- Me parece mentira que finalmente vamos a casarnos – susurró el ojimiel.

\- Lo sé cariño, será un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo lamento que nuestros agentes hayan intervenido haciéndonos aplazar la boda para poder aceptar otros contratos, pero te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder. Una vez que nos casemos, las decisiones serán nuestras y de nadie más.

\- ¿Realmente vamos a despedirlos?

\- O aceptan nuestros términos o damos por terminada toda relación con ellos. ¿No fue eso lo que acordamos?

\- Sí, lo hicimos. Aunque todo mi equipo de trabajo es maravilloso, han estado conmigo casi desde el inicio de mi carrera.

\- Entiendo, yo también tengo mucho tiempo con mi gente. Así que espero que entiendan lo que les vamos a plantear. Ellos dirigen nuestras carreras, pero no pueden, no tienen derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Realmente espero que sepan comprender y lleguemos a buenos términos.

\- No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento. Quiero dormir contigo en las noches, poder abrazarte y despertar a tu lado cada día sin tener que pensar en que me debo ir a mi a mi pent-house o en que eres tú el que se va a ir. No sabes cómo deseo poder sólo sentarme a observarte durante horas sin que nadie me lo impida, convivir contigo y experimentar todas esas cosas que son parte del matrimonio.

\- Más o menos hacemos esas cosas – rió – aunque sí, ansío que podamos estar juntos en nuestro hogar y que no sean sólo retazos de tiempo – suspiró con añoranza.

\- Falta poco mi amor, sólo una semana y media y podré gritarle al mundo que Blaine Anderson es mi esposo. Claro será Anderson-Leblanc.

\- Amo lo de Anderson-Leblanc. Y amo tu acento, hace que suene perfecto.

\- Y yo te amo a ti.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No puedo creer que Elliot y tú terminaran. Pensé que él sería el indicado.

\- Eso me hubiese gustado Pat, pero al final terminamos siendo más amigos que pareja y por eso tomamos la decisión. Era lo más sano y lo mejor para los dos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué se quedó en Londres? ¿Tuvo que ver con la ruptura?

\- ¡Oh no! Quiso trabajar allá, así de sencillo. Está muy feliz, además, conoció a alguien y se enamoró.

\- Creo que me estoy confundiendo. Ustedes dos se fueron a Europa en un intercambio a un hospital de allá junto a un gran grupo de médicos.

\- Así es, pero con la convivencia nos dimos cuenta de que nos tratábamos como amigos y de hecho, todos en el hospital de España pensaban lo mismo. Nunca nadie se imaginó que éramos pareja y cuando nos veían besarnos o tomarnos de las manos, se sorprendían muchísimo. Algunos hasta pensaban que lo hacíamos jugando.

Eso nos llevó a analizar las cosas, y aunque al comienzo ambos nos resistíamos a aceptar la realidad, terminamos haciéndolo.

\- Lo lamento en verdad.

\- Yo no. Fue una experiencia muy linda mientras duró, pero… creo que en el fondo los dos sabíamos que no era algo a largo plazo, así que lo disfrutamos al máximo y fuimos felices el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso de que se enamoró?

Un día conoció a Alejandro, uno de los médicos del hospital al que fuimos asignados, y fue como dicen "amor a primera vista". Lo buscaba, tenía detalles con él todos los días y Elliot no sabía cómo rechazarlo. Le decía que tenía novio, nos presentó inclusive, pero el español era más persistente que Rachel cuando se propone algo.

\- Ok, eso sí me deja con la boca abierta. Porque Rachel es Rachel.

\- Imagínate como eran las cosas. Alejandro insistía en que nosotros no éramos pareja y que Elliot sólo me usaba como pantalla para alejarlo, así que seguía llenándolo de atenciones, lo invitaba a salir y un sin número de detalles que no tienes idea.

De pronto me di cuenta de dos cosas, primero yo no estaba celoso. Se supone que si hay alguien coqueteando con mi novio, mandándole regalos, buscándolo y demás, debía estar más que enojado, sin embargo no me sentía de esa forma. Hubo un momento en el que hasta me dio gusto que alguien tuviera tanto interés en Elliot y fue cuando me quedó claro lo segundo: no lo amaba como pareja.

Él siempre va a ser una de las personas más importantes para mí, por muchas razones, y lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero no como debes amar a la persona con la que compartes tu vida.

Unos días después de eso me tocó guardia en el hospital y mi compañero asignado fue Alejandro. Tuvimos una noche relativamente tranquila afortunadamente, lo que nos dio tiempo de poder conversar. Me sorprendió cuando abrió su corazón y me dijo tantas cosas que me permitieron ver que era sincero y quería una oportunidad con Elliot, así que decidí hablar con él. Era el momento de hacerlo.

En el primer fin de semana libre que tuvimos, platicamos de todo lo que había sucedido con nosotros y donde estábamos con nuestra relación en ese momento, y ambos acordamos en cada cosa que expusimos. Él también se había dado cuenta de que no íbamos a ninguna parte, pero no quería admitirlo, al igual como me había pasado a mí antes.

Sin embargo, continuar no era lo correcto. Nosotros realmente fuimos compañeros de soledad, dos almas que necesitaban compañía y que decidieron unirse por el cariño que se tenían, y así lo hicimos. Encontramos por varios meses felicidad y el calor que nos faltaba. Pero había llegado una persona que quería estar a su lado no por llenar un vacío, sino porque él realmente le importaba, y hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte no dejarlo ir.

Así que después de seguir hablando y argumentando, terminamos. Al darnos cuenta de lo que eso significaba lloramos mucho, un poco por tristeza, pero fue toda una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que jamás podría explicar.

Cuando estuvimos más tranquilos le dije que le diera la oportunidad a Alejandro y se negó por mí, me respondió que no quería hacerme eso, pero logré convencerlo de que no tenía ningún caso que se atara a mi recuerdo o a lo que sea que le impidiese seguir adelante.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso exactamente?

\- Rompimos a los pocos meses de habernos ido, aunque seguimos compartiendo el departamento, como amigos.

\- No me lo hubiera imaginado. Pero han estado allá durante un año y medio, ¿no fue difícil seguir conviviendo?

\- En lo absoluto, todo siguió como antes y eso nos confirmó la decisión que habíamos tomado.

Días después tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Alejandro también y le expliqué como habían sido las cosas, la clase de relación que mantuve con Elliot y que tenía el camino libre. No perdió el tiempo, fue a buscarlo enseguida y aunque Eli al comienzo se negaba todavía, terminó aceptando salir con él una vez.

Y esa vez se convirtió en dos y en tres y así fueron surgiendo las cosas. Tendrías que verlos, hay magia cuando están juntos, tienen toda la química del mundo y la forma en la que Alejandro mira a Elliot es tan… no hay palabras para describirlo, pero desearía que alguien me hubiese mirado de esa forma alguna vez.

Bueno, Kenneth lo hizo, cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero después – se mordió el labio.

\- No te pongas así. Ese sujeto no merece ni un solo pensamiento tuyo.

\- A veces no sé qué me pasa. En fin. El tiempo del intercambio terminó, pero Elliot decidió quedarse y aplicar en un hospital en Londres. Fue aceptado y empezó a realizar todos los trámites para irse, habló al hospital de acá y dejó todo en orden.

Así que aquí estoy, de vuelta en mi viejo departamento mientras que él se fue a Londres – suspiró – lo voy a extrañar mucho, pero se merece todo lo bueno que le está pasando, y eso incluye al magnífico novio que tiene.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble cómo puede cambiarte la vida en un momento! ¿Pero y Alejandro? Él es de España. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

\- Ese hombre realmente lo ama. Cuando supo que Elliot se iría a Londres, aplicó al mismo hospital y a otros cercanos. Dijo que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

Me hizo acordar cuando estuve con Kenneth. Sentía que lo amaba tanto que no podía estar sin él y sin lugar a dudas lo hubiese seguido hasta los confines del planeta.

\- Kurt, deja de mencionar a ese hombre que nada bueno te dejó.

\- Lo siento, es que lo que viví con él fue tan maravilloso.

\- Hasta que se convirtió en un cretino.

\- Pues sí, pero… no he vuelto a sentir eso nunca más.

\- Kurt, vas a encontrar a la persona adecuada.

\- Ya no. Una vez se lo dije a Elliot y hoy estoy más que convencido de eso. El amor no es para mí, no nací para amar a una persona. Mi amor y pasión absoluta es mi carrera, por lo tanto es a lo que le voy a dedicar mi vida entera.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de tres años de compromiso, Blaine y Benoît se dirigían al ensayo de su boda luego de haber participado en un evento de caridad.

No tenían idea de cómo la prensa se había enterado y fueron interceptados antes de poder salir hacia su destino. Contestaron algunas preguntas y confirmaron que iban a su ensayo, pero que era algo totalmente privado.

Muchos pidieron acceso a la boda, también les preguntaron si habían vendido la exclusiva, pero para desilusión de los presentes, recalcaron que todo se llevaría a cabo a puerta cerrada.

\- Sólo nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos nos acompañarán – dijo Blaine tratando de mantener la calma ante el atosigo de los medios.

\- ¿Por qué han esperado tanto tiempo? Ha sido un compromiso largo – manifestó otra de las reporteras.

\- Estamos felices con la decisión que tomamos. Hemos disfrutado de todo este tiempo juntos y finalmente vamos a unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio. Y si me disculpan, tengo que irme en este momento. Gracias.

\- Debemos separarnos, así será más fácil perderlos – dijo el manager de Blaine cuando se encontraron con Benoît y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se distribuyeron en los autos y salieron a toda prisa.

Huir de los paparazzi era toda una odisea, nada los detenía, y el plan de ir cada uno por un lado para tratar de despistarlos no había funcionado.

El auto en el que iba el actor francés logró perderlos sólo por un instante, pero al final le dieron alcance y éste estaba realmente molesto. Decidió llamar a su prometido y decirle lo que Donovan, quien iba con él, le había aconsejado.

 _\- Amor, no queda más remedio que ir a la policía para que hagan una barricada. Todavía no me acostumbro a que los reporteros sean así aquí. En Francia es tan distinto._

 _\- En momentos como este desearía que nos fuéramos a casar allá. Quería que todo fuese tranquilo para que pudiéramos disfrutar del ensayo._ – bufó el ojimiel – _No han dejado de perseguirnos desde que salimos del evento._

 _\- Lo mismo sucede con nosotros. Por más que lo intentamos, no ha sido posible, así que nos vamos a dirigir hacia la estación de policía._

 _\- Bien, les diré para que tomemos ese rumbo. Ahora vamos hacia un atajo._

 _\- Nos encontramos allá cariño. Te amo._

 _\- También te amo Benoît. ¡No puede ser! Nos interceptaron… El auto va a toda velocidad y ni así logramos perderlos._

 _\- Tengan cuidado por favor. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Blaine, me escuchas? ¿Blaine?_

Volvió a marcar pero la máquina contestadora salía automáticamente.

\- Debemos regresar. Algo sucedió.

\- ¿Algo de qué?

\- No lo sé Donovan, lo único que sé es que escuché un ruido muy fuerte, hubo un estruendo, gritos por todas partes y la llamada se cortó.

\- ¿Cuál fue la última ubicación que te señaló?

\- Dijo que iban a pasar por la segunda avenida, antes de llegar a la intersección tomarían un atajo.

\- No estoy seguro de si podamos regresar – mencionó el manager del francés.

\- No pregunté si podíamos ir. ¡Vamos a ir! Algo ocurrió ahí y tengo miedo por Blaine.

\- ¿Y los paparazzi?

\- NOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO DE TODAS FORMAS… ¡MALDITA SEA! BLAINE Y YO SÓLO QUERÍAMOS IR TRANQUILOS AL ENSAYO DE NUESTRA BODA – aventó el celular con tal fuerza contra la ventana, que éste se partió y el vidrio se agrietó.

\- Benoît cálmate.

\- ¡No me puedo calmar! Hasta que no vea a mi prometido no voy a estar tranquilo – volvió a marcar – ¿Por qué no contesta?

\- Vamos hacia allá – musitó el manager al chofer.

\- Voy a llamar a Stefan – dijo la asistente del artista – Tal vez me pueda explicar lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Y?

\- No contesta.

\- Algo le pasó a Blaine, lo sé… Algo le pasó. ¡Apresúrate! ¿Qué no puedes ir más rápido?

\- No vamos a ir a más velocidad Benoît, ya cálmate.

\- Escúchame bien François, si no se apresura, en el primer semáforo me voy a bajar y tomaré un taxi o lo que sea. Soy capaz de ir hasta con algún reportero. No me importa, lo único que quiero es llegar allá y ver a Blaine. Hasta que no sepa que está bien no me voy a calmar.

\- Benoît. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente por qué calle esté.

\- Vamos a ir hacia esa dirección y seguir el rastro. ¿Entendiste?

\- Acelera.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ensayo se encontraban los familiares y amigos, estaban todos preocupados porque los novios no llegaban y empezaban las murmuraciones.

\- Esto no está bien. Ya deberían estar aquí.

\- Tal vez el tráfico.

\- El tráfico los puede hacer demorar diez, quince minutos pero no casi una hora.

\- Tenían un evento primero, quizá se demoraron ahí con la prensa.

\- Pero ya es mucho tiempo.

\- Estoy llamando a Blaine y no contesta. Mi hijo siempre contesta mis llamadas – dijo angustiada la mujer.

\- Llamé a Benoît y tampoco contesta. Esto no me está gustando – afirmó la madre del francés.

\- Estaban transmitiendo en vivo el evento – habló el Sr. Anderson – tal vez se retrasó, esas cosas pasan. Hay que ver la televisión o escuchar la radio.

\- Busquen en sus celulares.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó una chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Dicen que un grupo de reporteros salieron persiguiendo a varios artistas después del evento… Hubo un accidente y hay varios muertos y heridos.

\- ¡Eso es terrible!

\- ¡Qué horror!

\- Sé que es trágico y no quiero sonar insensible, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestros chicos?

\- Entre los artistas a los que salieron persiguiendo estaban Blaine y Benoît. Se fueron en autos separados.

La Sra. Anderson empezó a temblar – Dime que ninguno de ellos estuvo involucrado en el accidente.

\- No lo sé tía. Todavía no se organizan bien. Sólo muestran los autos destrozados. Hay cuerpos y sangre por todas partes. Es horrible.

\- Tranquila, todos tranquilos – tomó la palabra el Sr. Leblanc – ellos están bien, tienen que estar bien. En cualquier momento van a llegar, ya lo verán.

\- La policía acaba de llegar, están haciendo que todos se retiren, incluyendo a los reporteros. Pero siguen transmitiendo.

\- Quiero ver. Necesito saber que mi niño está bien – exclamó Pam Anderson y le quitó el teléfono a su sobrina – ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué sucede tía?

\- EL AUTO… EL AUTO… ES EL AUTO DE BLAINE.

\- Estás alterada mujer, no puede ser su auto – tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y observó las imágenes que se transmitían en ese momento. La cámara enfocaba la placa de uno de los vehículos destrozados. James soltó el teléfono y se puso totalmente pálido – No… mi hijo no… mi hijo no… por favor… mi hijo no.


	7. Cap 7: Dolor y Angustia2

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Elliot consiguió un novio que lo ama y lo valora como merece =)

Kurt por ahora se ha cerrado al amor y a cualquier posibilidad de estar en una relación.

Se vienen tiempos difíciles para Blaine =(

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Muchas emociones y sentimientos involucrados.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Blaine lamentablemente resultó herido.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Aquí tienes ya la actualización. Elliot está feliz y Kurt dedicado a su carrera.

Blaine pagó las consecuencias de la imprudencia y poco profesionalismo de los paparazzi =(

 ** _* Olga Moreno_** Definitivamente Kurt y Elliot tomaron la mejor decisión.

Kurt ya no cree en el amor, y simplemente se va a enfocar en su carrera.

Los paparazzi siempre causando problemas y caos y en esta ocasión Blaine se vio envuelto.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Yay! ¡Ya te tengo enganchado por aquí también! =D

 ** _* robinnxc_** Pobre Blaine =(

 ** _* jeny_** Elliot está feliz con Alejandro y Kurt trabajando mucho.

Blaine tuvo un accidente muy feo.

 ** _* lety bl_** El accidente de Blaine fue muy grave.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Así es, Kurt y Elliot tomaron las cosas con madurez y su decisión fue acertada.

Blaine está en medio de algo difícil.

 ** _* veronicaandrearucci_** Totalmente maduros ellos y su decisión fue la mejor.

Pobre Blaine. Quedó en medio de algo grave.

Muchas gracias =)

 ** _*_ _BetsyColfer_** Lamentablemente Blaine quedó atrapado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **"** **Dolor y Angustia"**

* * *

.

Al Miami Medical Care Center llegaron corriendo los Anderson y los Leblanc, aunque todos querían ir, sabían que sólo les permitirían acceso a los familiares cercanos. Estaban desesperados buscando a alguien que les pudiese dar algún tipo de información.

A lo lejos divisaron a Benoît quien caminaba de un lado a otro temblando mientras lloraba, así que se apresuraron para darle alcance.

Los padres del actor lo abrazaron y dieron gracias porque su hijo estuviese bien. Ahora su preocupación recaía en Blaine, a quien querían mucho.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó James.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Pam empezó a reclamarle – ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? ¿Por qué te separaste de él?

\- Cálmate por favor – la abrazó su esposo – Benoît no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

\- Pam, sabes lo mucho que lo amo. Daría lo que sea por haber estado en su lugar. Yo – rompió en llanto.

\- No digas eso – reprochó su progenitora.

\- No lo entiendes mamá, Blaine es mi vida y no pude estar a su lado para protegerlo.

El mayor de los Anderson abrazó más fuerte a su mujer para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella lloraba aferrada con fuerza a él – ¿Los médicos qué dicen?

\- No nos han dicho nada James – respondió François. Lo único que sabemos es que fue ingresado al quirófano de emergencia, al igual que Charles.

\- ¿Quién más iba en el auto? – preguntó Leblanc.

\- Todo el equipo de trabajo de Blaine.

\- ¿Y ellos cómo están?

François miró a Donovan por unos segundos y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Todos fallecieron – respondió el empresario – Sólo Blaine y Charles salieron con vida, pero ingresaron al hospital heridos de gravedad.

\- ¡Por Dios! Eso es horrible.

\- Mi hijo tiene que estar bien… Quiero ver a mi hijo… – empezó a gritar la mujer antes de desmayarse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las horas transcurrían y lo único que les decían era que debían esperar a que los médicos saliesen de los quirófanos. Al poco tiempo un doctor apareció – Familiares de Charles Jackson.

James, Benoît y Donovan se acercaron de inmediato y recibieron el informe del estado en el que el hombre llegó, lo sucedido durante la cirugía y finalmente escucharon la devastadora noticia de que no había resistido – A las 4:45 p.m. el Sr. Jackson falleció – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

La noticia impactó a todos, pero en especial a James. Charles había sido el manager de su hijo desde que inició su carrera. Tenían una estrecha relación con él, y el moreno lo veía como a un segundo padre.

\- Todo esto será muy triste para Blaine – expresó François – todo su equipo al final falleció. Pero en fin, así es la vida.

El actor lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y mucha rabia – ¿Así es la vida? No tienes idea de lo que esas personas significaban para Blaine – gruñó – Eran como su segunda familia, sobre todo Charles. Esto va a destrozarlo por completo.

\- Entiendo, pero ya nada se puede hacer. Ahora sólo queda esperar que él salga bien.

\- ¡BLAINE VA A ESTAR BIEN! – lo agarró de la solapa del traje.

\- Contrólate – dijo James sujetándole los brazos para que soltase a su manager.

\- Vamos hijo, cálmate. No sacas nada poniéndote así – mencionó André Leblanc tomándolo por la cintura.

\- No escuchaste lo que dijo papá – sollozó – Blaine va a estar bien, tiene que estar bien. Me muero si le pasa algo – soltó al otro hombre.

\- Él es fuerte, va a superar esto. Ya verás que en cualquier momento un médico saldrá a darnos las buenas noticias.

\- Papá – se abrazó a él y lloró copiosamente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿A quién hay que demandar aquí para que nos den información? – sollozó Pam.

\- Hasta que los médicos no salgan, nadie puede decirnos nada – James le acarició el rostro – Nuestro hijo va a estar bien. Ten confianza.

\- Seis horas, llevan en el quirófano seis horas.

\- No me importaría esperar seis más con tal de que Blaine esté bien.

\- Mi niño – volvió a llorar – No es justo. Él estaba tan feliz y emocionado con el ensayo de su boda y el matrimonio en dos días. Y ahora…

\- Lo sé. Realmente estaba ilusionado por unir su vida a la de Benoît – soltó el aire retenido – Míralo – señaló en dirección del francés – está destrozado.

Una hora más tarde, los esposos Leblanc regresaron a la sala de espera totalmente furiosos puesto que no habían podido salir del hospital debido a la aglomeración de periodistas en la puerta del mismo.

\- Tras que fueron ellos los causantes de un accidente de tal magnitud en donde murieron muchas personas inocentes, tienen el descaro de estar aquí y buscar entrevistas – proclamó con rabia André.

James se levantó iracundo – ¿Cómo se atreven? Esta clase de personas son…

\- Quiero los nombres de quienes iban persiguiendo a Blaine – interrumpió el actor – Voy a demandarlos y asegurarme de que los refundan en la cárcel.

Yo me encargo de eso – dijo Donovan y se retiró a paso firme del lugar.

\- Benoît…

\- No me digas que no lo haga, James. Porque no voy a quedarme tranquilo y de brazos cruzados con mi prometido debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte mientras esos sujetos siguen ahí acosando a otras personas y causando desgracias. Van a pagar muy caro lo que hicieron.

\- Te iba a decir que cuentas conmigo – puso su mano sobre el hombro del francés – Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en notificármelo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – manifestó François – Los periodistas son los que aportan en gran parte al éxito de la carrera de un artista. Sin los medios de comunicación no sería posible… – fue interrumpido por un golpe.

\- ¡Me tienes harto! – Benoît tenía el puño cerrado, listo para volver a pegarle – Una cosa son los medios y los reporteros que cumplen con su trabajo. Pero cuando te acosan al punto de poner en peligro tu vida, se vuelve espeluznante. Sé que no son todos y que no puedo generalizar, pero me refiero a los paparazzi que hacen todo por invadir tu vida y no respetan tu privacidad ni les importa nada con tal de conseguir una estúpida nota.

Hora y media más tarde, un hombre de traje verde apareció – Familiares de Blaine Anderson.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Kurt, vamos al club. Necesitas relajarte. Hay que divertirnos – exclamó Mike sacudiéndole los hombros.

\- Chang, no me arrugues la ropa – le dio un golpecito en las manos – Ya te dije que no, la idea de ustedes de ir a divertirnos es tratar de conseguirme una cita, y no estoy interesado.

\- No seas aguafiestas Kurtie – dijo Tina haciéndoles cosquillas – Tienes que salir, conocer otras personas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

\- Una cosa es conocer personas y otra es empezar una relación con ellas.

\- Nadie ha dicho nada acerca de tener una relación – reclamó la chica – un ligue de una noche es suficiente.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Controla a tu esposa!

\- De hecho, estoy de acuerdo con ella – empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

\- Más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres que te deje sin descendientes y así la dinastía Chang termine contigo.

\- Ok, pero lo digo por tu bien, vamos al club, bailamos, bebemos algo y ya. Si no quieres nada con nadie, no voy a insistir. Lo único que deseo es que disfrutes la vida. Tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto.

\- Supongamos que voy con ustedes. Una vez allí empezarán a bailar y a besarse y yo estaré como el neumático de refacción de un auto: solo y esperando.

\- Puedes bailar con algún chico guapo Kurtie. Te aseguro que no faltará quien te invite.

\- No, la verdad es que no tengo ganas Tina.

\- Siempre salíamos a divertirnos y a bailar.

\- Pero Elliot estaba conmigo.

\- Y ahora él se está divirtiendo con su novio español, que por cierto está guapísimo.

\- Sí, todos tienen a alguien menos yo. Está decidido, me voy a dormir.

La puerta sonó y Mike fue a abrir mientras los otros dos seguían debatiendo.

\- No seas necio, necesitas…

\- Necesito que dejen de insistir. No voy a ir para estar solo.

\- ¿Cómo que solo? – manifestó una voz al otro lado de la sala – ¿Y yo no cuento?

\- ¡Oh no Pat! No te vas a poner de su lado y apoyar las locuras que proponen.

\- No, no apoyo sus locuras, pero sí el que salgas a bailar y reír toda la noche. Estoy cansado de que lo único que hagas es trabajar.

\- Pero…

\- No. No voy a aceptar tus excusas. Vamos a ir los cuatro y bailarás conmigo hasta que nos duelan los pies.

\- Pat.

\- Kurt, me conoces y sabes que cuando me propongo algo, siempre lo consigo. Así que ahora mueve ese sexy cuerpo y salgamos de aquí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Todos pasaban un buen momento en el club. Por haber llegado temprano no había muchas personas todavía, pero el ambiente era ya lo suficientemente agradable como para divertirse.

El matrimonio Chang seguía en el medio de la pista. Kurt y Pat habían regresado a sentarse después de haber estado bailando varias canciones y se encontraban conversando.

\- Esa chica está interesada en ti.

\- Ah. No importa.

\- Invítala a bailar o platica con ella.

\- Kurt, vine contigo.

\- Sí, pero no tiene nada de malo. Sólo acércatele. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde hace un buen rato.

\- Tal vez piensa que somos adorables.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Seguramente nos vio bailar juntos, así que debe suponer que somos pareja o algo.

\- No lo creo, de ser así no te estaría sonriendo.

\- Bien, da igual. No te voy a dejar.

\- Sólo ve con ella por unos minutos, no pierdas la oportunidad. Voy a estar aquí.

\- No está bien.

\- Ve. Te prometo que si no lo haces, te llevaré arrastrado.

\- Kurt.

\- Sólo unos minutos. Estaré bien. No puedes andar pegado a mí como un chicle.

\- Pero…

\- Anda. Si no regresas en un tiempo prudente, me acerco y te armo un escándalo por estar coqueteando con una mujer cuando viniste conmigo.

Los dos empezaron a reír – Estás loco.

\- Diviértete un poco. Aquí te espero.

\- Bien, sólo unos minutos – se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde la chica estaba sentada, quien al verlo acercarse le sonrió más ampliamente.

El castaño lo notó y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Tomó su vaso y bebió lentamente el contenido.

\- Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte. – pronunció un hombre a su lado y Kurt rodó los ojos con fastidio. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de ir a un club – Llegar aquí y encontrar a la criatura más hermosa y exquisita de este mundo no puede ser casualidad.

El ojiazul giró la cabeza con una ceja levantada y listo para darle todo un argumento a aquel individuo, pero se quedó congelado al verlo – Kenneth.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Benoît estaba abrazado a Pam y a James, los tres llorando luego de lo que el médico les dijo. A su lado el matrimonio Leblanc se encontraba consternado.

Blaine estaba en estado de coma crítico. Tenía múltiples fracturas y lesiones, por lo que habían tenido que realizarle varias cirugías, incluyendo tres en su columna vertebral. La mayor lesión era en la médula espinal.

El doctor manifestó que nadie podía garantizar que sobreviviría, aunque ellos habían hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y que permanecería en observación porque las siguientes horas eran críticas. "Sólo un milagro puede salvarlo" – fueron sus palabras exactas.

Y en caso de que ese milagro sucediese, pasará por más cirugías y el dolor físico será insoportable, por lo que podrían considerar la opción de mantenerlo sedado constantemente. Además de que probablemente no volvería a caminar.

Pam pidió desesperada que le permitiesen verlo, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta debido a que el área donde tenían al ojimiel era restringida.

De pronto el francés sintió una rabia enorme y lo único que quería era ir a buscar a los causantes de aquel terrible hecho.

\- Quiero hacerles padecer lo mismo. No es justo que Blaine esté así y ellos… ellos…

\- Benoît cálmate – dijo su padre asustado al verlo en ese estado – Entiendo que es una situación horrible y Blaine no se merece esto, pero poniéndote así no sacas nada.

\- ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡No puedo!

Minutos más tarde apareció Donovan con la información requerida – Tengo todos los datos de los paparazzi involucrados. Varios fallecieron en el accidente, otros están hospitalizados y dos que salieron ilesos se dieron a la fuga.

¿Dónde está Benoît?

\- Con sus padres en una habitación – respondió François – Se puso mal. Nunca lo había visto así. Tuvieron que sedarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Blaine! ¿Qué le pasó a Blaine?

\- Es horrible. Tal vez sería mejor si no sobreviviese – susurró – porque si lo hace, su vida se convertirá en un calvario.

\- Jamás te atrevas a volver a decir eso – gruñó.

\- No entiendes, es que aún no sabes lo que…

\- Sin importar qué, Blaine está vivo y eso es lo único que importa ahora. A su debido tiempo haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que se recupere. Y tú deberías regresar a Francia, de donde no debiste haber salido.

\- Trabajo con los Leblanc y sólo ellos pueden…

\- Como profesional puedes ser el mejor, pero como ser humano no vales nada y voy a asegurarme de que Benoît lo sepa y rompa toda relación contigo.


	8. Cap 8: Un Pasado que Regresa

**_* AdrianaBotero2_** Las cosas para Blaine no serán nada fáciles.

Kurt y su ex en el mismo lugar... Jamás se esperó eso.

 ** _* Soledad Rodriguez_** A Blaine le tocará padecer mucho =(

Los paparazzi siempre andan causando problemas. Lo único que les interesa es conseguir una exclusiva.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Un accidente que le cambiará la vida por completo.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Kurt y su encuentro con Kenneth tiene a todas/os en suspenso.

Blaine va a pasar por mucho a causa de su accidente :C

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Jajajajaja. Aquí tienes la actualización.

 ** _* lety bl_ ** Será muy difícil que eso vaya sucediendo =/

 ** _* andersonxhummel_** Tristemente hay ciertos periodistas que no se detienen ante nada con tal de obtener una nota :O

Benoît está sufriendo por Blaine y lo que vendrá será fuerte.

Kurt y su encuentro con Kenneth... Nadie lo veía venir.

 ** _* jeny_** Lamentablemente tuvo un accidente muy grave.

 ** _* SulemaAndreaPrado_** ¡Totalmente intenso! Hoy sabrás la respuesta a esa interrogante.

Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _*_ _hummelandersonsmythe_** Ojalá que Donovan le abra los ojos a Benoît y lo mande al manager de regreso a su país.

El encuentro de Kurt con su ex fue totalmente inesperado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **"** **Un Pasado que Regresa"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola hermoso! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

El castaño estaba en completo shock, de todos los sitios existentes y la cantidad de habitantes en el mundo, jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrar en ese lugar a su ex.

Millones de ideas cruzaban por su mente en ese momento, todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por él, la historia que tuvieron juntos, los cambios, la tristeza y angustia, la decepción, la traición, el inmenso dolor que padeció. ¿Cómo pudo vivir lo más hermoso de su vida y lo más horrible también gracias a la misma persona?

Esa persona que estaba ahora a escasos centímetros suyos mirándolo de forma pecaminosa y con una sonrisa lasciva pintada en su rostro.

De pronto sintió un calor en su mejilla y algo recorrerle la boca y fue cuando reaccionó para darse cuenta de que aquel individuo tenía posada la mano sobre su rostro y con el pulgar le acariciaba los labios.

\- ¿Es una jodida broma acaso? – le golpeó el brazo para que dejara de tocarlo.

\- Ese carácter enérgico es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves tan siquiera a hablarme? – se puso de pie de inmediato, pero fue sujetado por la cintura y arrinconado contra la barra.

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado – apegó su cuerpo al del castaño.

\- Hueles a alcohol – empezó a forcejear para tratar de soltarse.

\- Estamos en un club, es lógico que haya tomado unos tragos, es lo mismo que tu hacías hasta hace un instante.

\- Una cosa es tomarte un par de copas, pero tú has ingerido quien sabe cuántas botellas.

\- No más que tú, te lo aseguro. Sólo estás buscando una excusa para alejarme.

\- Suéltame – lo empujaba – No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme.

\- Cielo, me encanta cuando entre cierras de esa forma los ojos.

\- Quítate – lo empujó con más fuerza.

\- Sólo cálmate y prometo liberarte – cambió el tono de voz y su mirada dejó de ser oscura.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Kurt, escúchame. La verdad es que te he extrañado mucho. Todos estos años y no he podido olvidarte. La huella que dejaste en mí nada ni nadie ha podido borrarla.

\- ¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?

\- Sé que fui un idiota y cometí el peor error de mi vida al permitirme perderte, pero voy a compensártelo.

\- ¡Estás loco! – volvió a forcejear al sentirlo apretado contra su cuerpo.

\- Dime que me olvidaste. Dime que ya no piensas en mí, que me borraste para siempre de tus recuerdos. Dímelo y te suelto ahora mismo. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue algo maravilloso, de esas relaciones que todos envidian y pocos llegan a vivir.

Fui el primer hombre en tu vida, y si me lo permites, quiero ser el último.

\- Kenneth basta – su voz se quebró y dejó de manotear y removerse.

\- Soy honesto cariño, estoy consciente que lo arruiné en el pasado, pero estoy aquí para remediarlo.

No sabía dónde encontrarte porque fue como si hubieras eliminado todo rastro, y te he buscado más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero hoy el destino te ha vuelto a poner en mi camino.

\- Kenneth no…

\- Kurt, todavía te amo. Entiendo que no me creas, pero voy a probártelo – se acercó a su rostro y empezó a besarlo. El ojiazul trató de resistirse y luchar, manteniendo sus labios cerrados. Al separarse, una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

\- Me hiciste tanto daño. Te amaba más que a nada en el mundo y me destruiste por completo.

\- No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. Todo se dio de una forma apresurada, pero ahora que te encontré quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que hice.

\- Metiste a alguien a nuestro hogar… a nuestra cama. Mi corazón, mi autoestima, mi amor propio, todo murió esa noche cuando…

\- No me va a alcanzar la vida para remediarlo, pero voy a demostrarte mi arrepentimiento y todo lo que sigues significando para mí.

Todos mis amigos han avanzado, pero yo aunque lo he hecho en partes, nunca pude superarte, jamás logré dejarte atrás ni arrancarte de mi corazón.

\- Kenneth, por favor no sigas.

\- Te prometo que nunca volveré a lastimarte. Te voy a cuidar y atesorar como lo más valioso del universo, porque eso es lo que eres – soltó el agarre de una de sus manos, llevándola hasta el rostro del castaño y lo acarició suavemente.

\- Estás ebrio, por eso dices esas cosas.

\- Sólo tomé unos tragos, pero te aseguro que nunca estuve más sobrio en toda mi existencia. Sé lo que estoy diciendo y te quiero de vuelta en mi vida.

Lo besó suavemente y Kurt cerró los ojos. Quiso volver a rehusarse, pero terminó cediendo dejándose llevar por la sensación. Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión sobre el pecho del pelinegro y se trasladaron hacia su espalda.

Sus labios se movían a un perfecto compás y poco a poco el ojiazul abrió la boca concediendo el permiso que estaba siendo solicitado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Creo que deberíamos volver – mencionó Tina – No está bien que sigamos aquí bailando y hayamos dejado a Kurt. Se supone que lo trajimos para animarlo.

\- Patrick está con él.

\- De todas formas, Mike. Vinimos por él y… – sus ojos se desviaron por un momento.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pat está con una chica allá – señaló hacia un lado del lugar y el chico lo divisó.

\- Entonces lo dejó a Kurt solo en la barra… Eso no es… Tina, voltea hacia allá y dime lo que ves.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es Kurt? ¿Se está besando con alguien?

\- ¡Wow! O tomó mucho o está realmente desesperado.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Él no es la clase de persona que hace algo como eso!

\- Por eso justamente es que lo digo, porque no hay más explicación.

\- Espera… ¿No se te hace conocido el sujeto? No alcanzo a distinguir bien desde aquí, pero le veo un aire familiar.

El chico observó por unos segundos – Sí, se parece a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien.

\- Esto no me está gustando. Sé que deseábamos que Kurt se divirtiera y pasara un buen momento con algún chico, pero lo que está haciendo va más allá de quién es él y no quiero que luego se arrepienta y se sienta mal.

\- ¡No es posible! Lo tomó de la mano y… ¿Se va a ir con ese sujeto?

\- Trata de detenerlo Mike, voy a llamar a Pat. Él está más cerca y tal vez pueda alcanzarlo.

 _\- ¿Qué está haciendo qué? ¡No! ¡No! Sólo lo dejé por unos minutos…_

 _\- Más te vale que lo detengas, porque si comete una locura se va a arrepentir por siempre. Ya salió del Club. Mike está intentando alcanzarlo._

 _\- Los acabo de ver._

En la puerta del local se encontraron los tres amigos – ¿Y Kurt? – preguntó Tina preocupada.

\- Lo llamé y por más que grité, no sé si no me escuchó o decidió ignorarme – respondió Mike agestado – Se subió en un taxi con el sujeto ese.

\- No contesta el celular – exclamó Pat molesto – Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarlo solo.

\- No debimos quedarnos en la pista bailando – chilló Tina.

\- Lo único que puedo decir es que Kurt es un adulto y sabe lo que hace.

\- ¿Estás loco Michael Robert Chang? – bufó la chica alarmada – Él no es de los que se besa con extraños y menos se va a ir en un taxi. Ese tipo pudo haberle puesto algo en la bebida, no encuentro otra explicación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Esto es un error – susurraba para sí mismo el castaño.

\- Kurt, amor – lo abrazó – sé que te herí mucho y te causé un daño enorme, pero también sé que a pesar de todo eso sigues sintiendo algo por mí, sino no hubieras aceptado venir conmigo. Aun así, no voy a obligarte a nada – le acarició el rostro con la mano que tenía libre – Si quieres vamos a tu casa y platicamos o lo que desees, mañana te llevo a desayunar y…

\- Quiero ir contigo.

El pelinegro sonrió y empezó a besarlo.

\- Ven, es por aquí – lo tomó de la mano cuando llegaron a un hotel y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

\- Pensé que íbamos a tu departamento, casa o lo que sea en donde vivas.

\- No hermoso, estoy aquí por una convención en el hospital. Y me toca cubrir unos turnos como parte del entrenamiento que realizamos.

\- ¡Oh! – musitó poco convencido, pero de igual forma siguió caminando.

Una vez en la habitación, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar. Kenneth se disculpó cientos de veces para luego hacer miles de promesas que tenían al ojiazul llorando. Un cálido abrazo logró tranquilizarlo en parte, el resto fue hecho con besos suaves y delicados que se fueron tornando apasionados. A los pocos minutos se estaban besando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa en medio de caricias llenas de deseo y necesidad, pronto estaban en la cama dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. El momento fue interrumpido por la voz agitada del castaño cuando preguntó si tenía protección.

\- No tengo. Honestamente no he intimado con nadie en un tiempo.

\- Así no puedo.

\- Kurt, no me hagas esto. Nosotros no usábamos…

\- Eso era antes. Llevábamos juntos años… era distinto.

\- Quieres protección, la vas a tener, pero te aseguro que estoy limpio y no dudo en lo absoluto que tú lo estés. Hay una farmacia de 24 horas a un par de cuadras de aquí, iré a comprar. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, todo por ti y hacerte feliz – empezó a vestirse – Sólo espérame unos minutos, por favor no te vayas.

\- No lo haré.

\- Perfecto.

\- Estás nervioso – rió.

\- Kurt, todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Sabes todas las veces que soñé con este momento? Y ahora está sucediendo. Claro que estoy nervioso – lo besó en la frente – No tardo, compro la caja y regreso tan rápido como un rayo.

\- ¿Una caja? Trae uno y ya.

\- Para todo lo que tengo en mente, uno no será suficiente – le sonrió de forma seductora y el hombre de piel como la nieve no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Un zumbido persistente lo hizo mirar hacia su ropa que yacía en el suelo. Se movió para recogerla y se dio cuenta que era su celular. Rápidamente le escribió un mensaje a Patrick para tranquilizarlos, pues se imaginó lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos. Él sólo se había ido del club sin decirles nada, pero esperaba que el texto les bastara por el momento. Ya en la mañana les explicaría lo sucedido.

 ** _Estoy bien. Gracias. Siento haberme ido así._**

Luego de eso apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Observó la cama y se miró a sí mismo desnudo, agarró el cobertor y se envolvió – _Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Ya lo perdonaste? ¿Y si te arrepientes? ¿Qué va a pasar si sólo está jugando contigo? ¿Qué hay con…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Kenneth llegó corriendo, completamente agitado – Aquí sigues – susurró con dificultad.

\- Amm… claro.

\- Tenía miedo de que al regresar te hubieras ido – Se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿Quieres todavía continuar?

\- Si dijera que no.

\- No habría ningún problema. Con abrazarte hasta que amanezca, te puedo jurar que sería más que feliz. Lo que tú desees hacer, con eso me conformaré.

\- Bésame – luego de varios minutos, se separaron y Kurt se quitó el cobertor.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mírate! Estás mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

\- ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa o me dejarás aquí congelándome?

El ojiverde sonrió y se desvistió rápidamente, no si antes aventar una bolsa plástica a la cama.

Un momento cargado de pasión desenfrenada y urgencia fue el que compartieron, después del cual ambos estaban completamente jadeantes y temblorosos.

El ojiverde comenzó a besarle el rostro en medio de su respiración dificultosa hasta que esta se fue regulando.

\- Kurt eres impresionante. Eso fue increíble.

\- Lo fue – respiró profundamente – Siempre fuiste maravilloso.

Se sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un beso cálido.

\- Kurt, mi vida. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

\- Acabamos…

\- Fue sexo, aunque perfecto y extremadamente excitante, pero quiero amarte suavemente, sin prisa. Besarte, acariciarte y adorar cada milímetro de tu ser.

Deseo que nos entreguemos en cuerpo y alma, como antes. Quiero hacerte mío y que me hagas tuyo – sus ojos se conectaron.

\- Sí. Eso me gustaría.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño empezó a despertar se removió ligeramente. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento y se asustó, luego recordó lo que había ocurrido en la noche y sonrió.

Se giró para encontrarse con el pelinegro pero no había nadie a su lado. Tocó el lado de la cama desocupado y estaba frío, lo que significaba que el chico se había levantado hace un buen rato.

\- ¿Kenneth? – con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente se puso de pie lanzándose el cobertor encima. Avanzó hacia la división que había en donde estaba el sofá en donde mantuvieron aquella plática llena de promesas, pero no había rastro alguno del hombre de ojos verdes.

¿Kenneth, estás en el baño? – caminó a paso lento, empujando la puerta que revelaba que nadie se encontraba allí.

Con la respiración agitada buscó por los alrededores con la esperanza de que hubiese alguna nota que explicase la ausencia del médico. _Tal vez fue a buscar algo para desayunar. Sí, eso es. Salió a comprar algo, en cualquier momento regresa. No seas paranoico_ – se dijo así mismo antes de entrar al baño a ducharse.

Al salir, haciendo una mueca tuvo que ponerse la ropa del día anterior y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar. Decidió revisar su teléfono, así que lo encendió y se topó con una cantidad exorbitante de mensajes y llamadas. Rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sentirse querido por sus amigos.

Empezó a leer cada texto recibido y contestó un par de ellos. Total prácticamente todos eran acerca de lo mismo. Cuando vio al reloj, se percató que había transcurrido casi una hora. Sí que era una cantidad enorme de mensajes, pero lo que causó mayor impacto fue darse cuenta de que Kenneth no había regresado y nunca lo haría.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar copiosamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza y se recriminaba por haber caído ante sus palabras, por haberle dado acceso a él y a su corazón nuevamente permitiéndole que volviera a lastimarlo.

Sintió rabia consigo mismo por haber sido débil y necesitado. Por buscar ese afecto que en su interior anhelaba, aunque siempre dijera que no. Pero eso era todo. Nunca nadie más volvería a jugar con él.

Si antes tenía la idea de que el amor no era para él, ahora estaba completamente convencido. Fue al baño, se lavó el rostro y se observó por unos segundos. En ese instante se prometió que no volvería a llorar por un hombre. Que encerraría a su corazón en una prisión a la que ninguna persona pudiese llegar. Lo resguardaría tras el más duro concreto para que nadie fuese capaz de irrumpir en él jamás.


	9. Cap 9: Cambios Drásticos

**_* Soledad Rodriguez_** Lamentablemente Kurt salió lastimado en ese encuentro.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** Kurt nuevamente está sufriendo. Hoy sabrás lo que sucedió con Blaine.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Una observación muy inteligente. Pronto se sabrá lo que sucedió con Kenneth.

Lamentablemente Kurt está padeciendo.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Kurt se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que todavía tenía por su ex.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Todas quieres hacerle pagar a Kenneth.

 ** _* KmiiloBastidas_** Kurt está pasando por un mal momento. Tus dudas se despejarán hoy.

 ** _* jeny_** Kurt está sufriendo por culpa de su ex. Hoy sabrás eso.

 ** _* lety bl_** Jajajaja palos para todos. Kurt se dejó llevar y ahora sufre como resultado.

Es bueno que te metas en la historia, esa es la idea ;)

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Kurt sufre y todos quieren la cabeza de Kenneth.

 ** _* haydeeeliana_** Te unes a todas las que quieren perseguir a Kenneth.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **"** **Cambios Drásticos"**

* * *

.

\- Benoît, deberías ir a casa para que descanses – decía su madre acariciándole el cabello.

\- Ya hago mal yendo a bañarme y cambiarme. No puedo alejarme por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal si Blaine despierta y no estoy aquí en ese momento?

\- Cariño, por muy triste que sea, sabes que eso no va a suceder. Está en coma crítico y su estado no va a cambiar de un momento a otro. Además, aun cuando despertase, no podrías ir a verlo, nadie tiene acceso a esa área en donde se encuentra, ni siquiera sus padres pueden hacerlo.

\- Me parece tan absurdo. ¿Por qué restringen el contacto? ¿Es que piensan que uno le va a hacer daño a la persona que ama? No logro explicarme cuál es su lógica.

\- Supongo que lo hacen por el bien no sólo del paciente sino también de los familiares. No debe ser nada fácil ver a alguien que es tan importante para uno conectado a diversas máquinas que monitorean su estado de salud constantemente.

\- Eso debería ser decisión de uno.

François intervino – Sólo piensa lo terrible que sería para ti ver a Blaine lleno de cables, monitores por todas partes, sueros, sondas, el aparato que lo ayuda a respirar, los…

\- No sigas, por favor – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

\- Sólo trato de hacerte ver la razón por la que el acceso es prohibido en cuidados intensivos. Tienes que abrir los ojos y ser más razonable en esto por…

\- François – reprendió la mujer con voz severa – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí molestando?

\- Disculpe señora, Benoît es mi representado y sólo estoy…

\- Él no está trabajando en este momento, así que deberías estar buscando algo productivo que hacer.

\- Está bien, me retiro. Pero si me necesitan para…

\- No eres necesario.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y salió refunfuñando entre dientes.

\- Eso fue rudo, mamá.

\- Es lo menos que merece. Se ha portado tan insensible y…

\- Gracias – la abrazó. Luego de unos minutos de silencio susurró – ¿Crees que Blaine lo logre? – pronunciar esas palabras había sido horrible, porque tan sólo pensar en la posibilidades, le partía el corazón.

\- Claro que sí, cariño. Es un chico muy fuerte. El médico dijo que las primeras 48 horas eran cruciales y que no había mayores oportunidades de que sobreviviera, y lo hizo.

\- Han pasado dos semanas y no hay ningún cambio, ninguna mejoría.

\- No ha habido retrocesos y eso es lo más importante ahora.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Me preocupa tanto Kurt – dijo Tina con pesar – No nos ha querido contar lo que sucedió ese día, y a raíz de eso está muy apagado, casi no habla, no está alimentándose correctamente.

\- No duerme bien tampoco – comentó Pat – Lo he escuchado deambulando por todo el lugar en las madrugadas, o si no, está encerrado en su habitación llorando. Cuando trato de acercarme, se da la vuelta y me pide que lo deje solo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y los dos guardaron silencio. El castaño cruzó frente a ellos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ambos se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron.

\- Kurt, por favor háblanos. Dinos qué te pasa – pronunció la chica preocupada.

Se giró y la miró por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y seguir preparándose un té.

\- Kurt, no puedes seguir así. Soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Volvió a girar y lo observó en silencio – Lo sé, pero no me he sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar de eso.

\- Ese sujeto, ¿te hizo algo?

\- Sí, Tina. Me lastimó mucho.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Te… te forzó a hacer… alguna cosa?

\- No, todo lo que sucedió fue por mi propia voluntad, y eso es lo peor, porque fui lo suficientemente idiota para caer en su juego y dejarme llevar por sus palabras.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Tienes sus datos o algo? Porque podem…

El ojiazul interrumpió a su amigo – ¡Claro que sé quién es! ¿Por quién me tomas Patrick? ¿Crees que estoy tan desesperado como para haberme ido con un extraño? ¿Es eso lo que piensan de mí? – los miró enojado.

\- Por supuesto que no, cálmate. Pero como Tina supuso, pudo haberte puesto algo en la bebida o tal vez…

\- Nadie me puso nada en la bebida, no era un desconocido, y me fui con él porque quise.

\- Pero… Eso… Tú… ¿Quién?

\- No importa Tina.

\- Mike y yo le notamos un aire familiar cuando lo vimos, pero no estábamos seguros de quién era. Y sí importa, así la próxima vez que aparezca podremos alejarlo.

\- No sin antes darle una buena lección – pronunció Pat con claro enojo en su voz.

\- Se los agradezco, pero no es necesario. No volverá a suceder.

\- No está demás que…

\- Dije que no va a pasar de nuevo, Tina.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Sabes por qué no va a suceder? Porque fui un verdadero idiota, un tonto y patético…

\- No te digas de esa forma – regañó su amigo – No eres nada de eso.

\- Lo soy. El hombre con el que me vieron… era… Kenneth.

\- ¿QUÉ? – expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Dos meses habían transcurrido y François no dejaba de presionar al actor para que volviese a trabajar. "No puedes tener tu carrera así pausada" "Has trabajado mucho para que ahora dejes todo de lado" "No vale la pena hacer esto" "Te volverás a enamorar" "Tu carrera debe volver a ser tu prioridad" entre otras, eran las cosas que siempre le decía.

Blaine no había reaccionado todavía. El médico les manifestaba que tal vez era mejor que permaneciera en ese estado debido a todas las lesiones que tenía en su cuerpo y las diversas cirugías que le estaban realizando. "Es demasiado dolor que soportar" acotaba cada vez que sus familiares mostraban malestar por su inconsciencia.

Pero a pesar de las circunstancias, mantenían las esperanzas, algo les decía que él iba a despertar, y que aunque lentamente, se estaba recuperando debido a que ya no necesitaba la manguera de oxígeno para respirar, y para su familia esa era una clave de que las cosas mejorarían.

Un mes después pasó de estado crítico a estable y le eran permitidas las visitas de pocos minutos y una persona a la vez, claro que los Anderson habían movido sus influencias para eso.

\- Blaine, mi bebé. – sollozaba su madre – Tienes que abrir tus hermosos ojos para que nos llenes con esa alegría que siempre te ha caracterizado. Quiero escuchar tu risa, tus ocurrencias, verte contagiar a todos con tu buen humor y optimismo.

\- Hijo, sé que me escuchas, confío en eso – el Sr. Anderson lo tomó de la mano – Vas a estar bien, no tengas miedo. Sólo tienes que despertar para que podamos tenerte a nuestro lado pronto y que además le sigas dando al mundo todo lo maravilloso que hay en ti.

\- Blaine, mi amor. Te extraño tanto – le dio un beso en la frente – Daría cualquier cosa porque despertaras, por ver tu hermosa sonrisa, por abrazarte y llenarte de besos como tanto te gusta.

Tenemos tantos planes que realizar. Ahora ya deberíamos estar casados, pero cuando despiertes lo haremos, vas a ser mi esposo y me aseguraré de darte toda la felicidad y el amor que mereces.

Despierta, por favor despierta. Te necesito – varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras le acomodaba suavemente el cabello.

El sonido de algunos quejidos hizo que su corazón palpitase con fuerza – Blaine, cariño. Aquí estoy. ¿Me escuchas?

Vio a su prometido abrir un poco la boca y emitir jadeos lastimeros – ¡Oh por Dios! Blaine, tranquilo. Vas a estar bien – presionó el botón para llamar al personal. En cuestión de segundos el moreno se encontraba quejándose con más fuerza y empezaba a abrir los ojos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- No tienes idea el gusto que me da que hayas venido Elliot. Te he extrañado mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Kurt. Así que aproveché mis vacaciones y aquí me tienes – le sonrió – Te veo un poco más repuesto.

\- Lo estoy. Todavía duele cuando pienso en ello, pero la vida continúa y me di cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece. No podía estancarme.

\- Me alegra escucharte decir eso porque no es más que la verdad. Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, y mereces lo mejor de este mundo. Quiero verte feliz, y creo que necesitas aires nuevos para ayudarte a dejar todo atrás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ve conmigo a Inglaterra. Va a haber un congreso sobre los nuevos métodos de rehabilitación, dura tres meses y será perfecto porque vas a aprender y seguir mejorando a la vez que podrás distraerte y relajarte.

\- Ah… No sé qué decir.

\- Tienes que ir. Es una obligación.

\- ¿Obligación? Por favor Elliot, ya sé que me extrañas locamente, pero no puedo irme a Inglaterra por tres meses – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sí puedes y debes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ¿cómo vas a ser el padrino de mi boda si no estás allá conmigo?

\- ¡Oh bueno! Ahí es difere… ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Mencionaste boda? – el pelinegro asintió y sonrió ampliamente – ¡No es cierto! ¿Te vas a casar?

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer a veces. ¿Quién diría que encontraría el amor cuando dejé de buscarlo?

\- ¡Es magnífico! Me alegro tanto por ti. ¡Es una locura! ¡Te vas a casar! ¿Tú y Alejandro?

\- No es con Alejandro. Me caso con un enfermero que conocí hace dos semanas.

El rostro del castaño se desencajó por completo. Sus ojos abiertos ampliamente en sorpresa y su boca formando una "o" perfecta. – Pe…pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Ustedes estaban tan enamorados… ¿Alguien que conociste hace dos semanas? Es… ah… no…

El de ojos azules intensos soltó una carcajada – Claro que es con Alejandro. Él es el amor de mi vida indiscutiblemente.

\- ¡Oh! Eres un… le aventó un cojín y luego otro – Me hiciste asustar. Realmente creí lo del enfermero.

\- Sólo fue una broma, quería hacerte reír.

\- Gracias.

\- Ni lo menciones. Y entonces, ¿vas a ir al congreso?

\- Tengo que pensarlo. Necesitaría saber las fechas exactas para organizarme con el hospital y dejar cubiertos mis turnos.

\- Aquí está toda la información – le entregó un sobre que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Genial, luego de que revise todo te aviso. Ahora cuéntame con lujo de detalle acerca de la propuesta, la fecha de la boda y cada cosa implicada, y no omitas nada.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de que Blaine despertó las cosas se pusieron difíciles. No sólo el dolor físico por el que atravesaba era terrible, el golpe emocional que recibió fue devastador. Cuando se enteró lo que había sucedido con su equipo de trabajo sintió que se moría. Cada una de esas personas se había convertido en parte de su familia, y les fue arrebatada la vida de una forma atroz e injusta.

\- ¿Cómo está Charles? – la angustia pintaba sus ojos.

Él era como un segundo padre para el moreno. Lo conocía desde que era un adolescente y el cariño y agradecimiento que le tenía eran inmensos. Charles había creído en él y todo su talento desde el inicio, y cuando fue el momento de lanzar su carrera, se convirtió en su manager.

Pero no sólo era la relación de trabajo, aquel hombre de cabello ligeramente oscuro, adornado con unas pocas canas de las cuales se sentía muy orgulloso, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar personal y lo cuidaba como si fuese un hijo.

Al escuchar las palabras "los médicos hicieron todo lo posible, pero… no lo logró", fue como si le arrancasen un pedazo de su alma.

De la noche a la mañana Blaine Anderson se transformó en otra persona, en una llena de dolor, rencor, coraje contra el mundo por haber sido tan injusto y arrebatarle a personas tan preciadas para él de esa forma, y no conforme con eso, tenerlo postrado en una cama, tal vez de por vida.

Durante medio año permaneció en el hospital, soportando las cirugías faltantes y todos los exámenes que le eran practicados a diario. El momento de darle el alta había llegado y sus padres, aunque contestos por eso, se sentían temerosos porque no sabían cómo lidiar con la sombra de quien alguna vez fue su hijo.

Benoît había roto su relación laboral con François ya que había puesto su carrera en una pausa permanente y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su prometido. A diario lo visitaba y ayudaba con todo lo que necesitase.

Para él no era nada fácil, no sólo ver a la persona que amaba en una cama, sino también soportar su perenne pésimo humor y malos tratos. Este sujeto era tan distinto al hombre del que se había enamorado, sin embargo seguía a su lado porque lo amaba y en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que fuera sólo una etapa por la que estaba atravesando y luego volvería a ser el de antes. Tal vez no exactamente el mismo, porque luego de todo lo que había vivido resultaría imposible, pero sí alguien similar.

\- Blaine, es hora de comer – el francés entró en la habitación llevando la charola con los platos, la cual asentó en una repisa que había sido instalada luego de que el ojimiel regresase.

Colocó sus brazos con cuidado debajo y alrededor del chico para ayudarlo a sentarse. Acomodó las almohadas detrás de su espalda para que tuviera un respaldo y luego fue por la mesita de madera que ubicó sobre las piernas de éste, y finalmente puso la charola encima.

El moreno comía a regañadientes sólo porque había probado estar sin alimentos por unos días y luego el dolor de estómago lo estuvo torturando, y simplemente no quería aumentar otro padecer a su cuerpo.

Benoît hablaba sobre las terapias físicas que Blaine iba a empezar y como cuando estuviese mejor retomarían los planes de la boda.

El sonido de la cuchara cayendo abruptamente sobre el plato interrumpió al actor y se topó con la mirada furiosa de su prometido.

\- ¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Casarnos? Cuando esté mejor… – rodó los ojos y bufó.

\- Esas fueron tus palabras. Cuando estabas en el hospital te dije que quería que nos casáramos y me respondiste que no en esas condiciones, pero que cuando te recuperaras ahí lo haríamos.

\- Y eso fue antes de saber que mi vida se convertiría en un infierno y que jamás iba a mejorar. ¿Para qué quieres casarte conmigo? No necesito tu lástima.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Me quiero casar contigo porque te amo. No siento lástima por ti. Espera un momento, ¿estás insinuando que quiero seguir con todo porque me das pena o algo así? Porque eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Soy un inválido que está confinado a una cama. ¿Para qué quieres eso en tu vida? ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Eso sería una grandiosa publicidad para tu carrera. Los medios todavía siguen hablando del accidente, y qué mejor para ti que ser el novio sacrificado que contrajo matrimonio con su prometido a pesar de estar lisiado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Llevamos juntos tantos años, se supone que me conoces. Si mi carrera fuese mi prioridad no la habría dejado abandonada para estar a tu lado.

\- ¡Bravo! El actor francés sigue haciendo sacrificios.

\- Blaine, ¿qué rayos te sucede?

\- Pasa que no soporto esto, no es justo lo que ocurrió. Ellos no merecían morir así, yo no merecía terminar de esta forma – negó con la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla – No nos vamos a casar ni hoy, ni mañana ni dentro de unos meses, ni nunca. El compromiso está cancelado. Puedes irte a seguir con tu vida cuando quieras.

\- Sé que estás sufriendo por todo lo que ocurrió, y no, no fue justo en lo absoluto. No hay día en el que no quiera retroceder el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas de otro modo, pero no se puede. Lamentablemente no hay manera de alterar el pasado. No puedo cambiarlo ni tampoco puedo decir que entiendo lo que sientes, porque no es así, trato de imaginarlo y es horrible, más no se aproxima a lo que hay en tu corazón.

Sé también que las cosas no serán fáciles, pero te amo y quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo sin importar nada.

\- Eso dices ahora, y tal vez lo soportes unos meses. Apelando a tus supuestos sentimientos, digamos que un año, tal vez dos, siendo extremistas. ¿Pero luego qué? Te vas a cansar de mí, de la situación, de tener que lidiarme cada día.

\- Blaine no…

\- No te sirvo de ninguna forma Benoît. No siento nada de la cintura hacia abajo. Mis padres tienen que ayudarme en todo, hasta para ir al baño. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que es eso? ¿Y quieres que nos casemos? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te quedarás encerrado en la casa para estar pendiente de cada vez que tenga una necesidad fisiológica? No lo creo.

Y si no soy capaz de hacerme cargo de mí y mi cuerpo, mucho menos podré hacerlo contigo. Tal vez ahora no, y por un lapso lo comprendas y no te importe, pero con el tiempo querrás tener relaciones y ni siquiera podré darte eso.

Así que bájate de esa nube y pon los pies sobre la tierra. Las cosas nunca van a mejorar para mí. Soy y seré siempre una carga para cualquiera que esté a mi alrededor.

Y no te atrevas a decir que no te importa y que vamos a superar esto juntos y un montón de idioteces más, porque no es cierto. En algún momento te hostigarás y querrás una vida diferente, alguien con quien satisfacer tus necesidades, una persona con la cual disfrutar de todo, y yo no lo soy. Por lo tanto, empezarás a alejarte de mí, buscarás a otros hombres y al final terminarás abandonándome.

\- Eso no es…

\- Se realista Leblanc. Nuestro compromiso ha terminado. No quiero nada contigo, así que puedes irte cuando quieras y dejar de seguir jugando al novio abnegado, porque tú yo ya no somos nada.

A pesar de las duras palabras del hombre de ojos dorados, el actor permaneció a su lado, dispuesto a demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero éste se lo hacía cada vez más difícil.

No había un solo día en el que no discutieran y en el que Blaine no fuese grosero. Pero ese comportamiento lo tenía con todas las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus padres y el personal del hospital a donde iba a realizar la terapia.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Doctor Hummel, estamos complacidos de tenerlo entre nosotros. Es un honor que ahora forme parte del personal de este centro.

\- Para mí es un verdadero placer Dra. Silver. Y me siento muy agradecido porque me haya tomado en cuenta.

En el invierno pasado me quedé fascinado con el taller que realizaron y todas las nuevas técnicas e implementos modernos con los que cuentan. Sé que se ayuda a muchas personas aquí y me siento orgulloso de empezar a trabajar con ustedes.

La plática continuó mientras le mostraba las nuevas alas que había abierto el lugar y le presentaba al personal así como a algunos de los pacientes.

Había un área nueva en donde un grupo de personas vivían y eso llamó la atención del castaño.

\- Hay algunos pacientes que son traídos por sus familiares ya que no pueden o quieren seguir tratando con ellos por lo difícil que puede llegar a ser. También están los que deciden internarse por voluntad propia para no ser una carga en sus hogares.

La mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, que lo tenía sujeto hacia tras en un moño, frunció el rostro por un instante, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul y siguió la mirada de la mujer, la cual estaba enfocada en un hombre de cabello rizado que estaba sentado en una silla.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Uno de nuestros casos más difíciles. – suspiró con agotamiento – Su nombre es Blaine.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué creen que sucederá con Benoît? ¿Podrá seguir soportando el trato que le da Blaine?**_

 _ **Kurt ha llegado al centro donde Blaine está internado, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Cómo será su encuentro?**_


	10. Cap 10: Pequeños Pasos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **"** **Pequeños Pasos"**

* * *

.

El ojiazul lo observó con atención, aquel paciente lucía realmente miserable. Su rostro desencajado y cubierto con esa barba desprolija y larga, probablemente tendría varias semanas sin afeitarse, su mirada era vacía y sin emociones, rizos largos maltratados y totalmente despeinados, además parecía estar perdido en algún lugar.

Sabía que aquel hombre sombrío tenía suficiente dinero para poder pagar su residencia en el centro, por lo tanto era probable que viniese de una familia de renombre, por lo que no comprendía como le permitían estar tan desaliñado.

Fácilmente podría confundírselo con una persona desposeída de las calles, la única diferencia es que ni él ni sus ropas estaban sucias, pero el resto de su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Y no que al médico le importasen las apariencias, en lo absoluto, sólo que le resultaba difícil de asimilar que un millonario luciera así.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

\- Cuatro meses – hizo una pausa como recordando algo – y han sido tan difíciles. Antes asistía acompañado por sus padres para hacer las diferentes terapias, pero cuando supo de la posibilidad de ser residente, realizó los trámites para quedarse.

Al comienzo recibía la visita de sus familiares y amigos, pero paulatinamente dejaron de venir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando llegaban los trataba mal, los botaba a gritos que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Siempre repetía que si se internó aquí es porque no quería verlos ni tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos. Después empezó a negarse a recibirlos, y como comprenderá, no podíamos obligarlo a hacerlo, esa es una decisión personal, así que sólo empezaron a venir con menos frecuencia hasta que no volvieron a aparecer más.

Sus padres llaman y piden informes mensuales, antes lo hacían casi a diario, pero como no ha habido ningún cambio o mejoría, creo que empezaron a desanimarse.

\- Eso es terrible. ¿Por qué alguien querría que sus seres queridos no estuviesen a su lado? Más en situaciones como estas donde se necesita tanto apoyo.

\- Lo sé, y en cierta medida estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero hay pacientes como Blaine que deciden aislarse porque no quieren seguir siendo una carga para su familia ni causándoles más sufrimiento.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que esa es la razón por la cual lo hizo?

\- Entre los documentos que deben entregar, está un formulario en donde el paciente o la persona que solicita el ingreso, tiene que explicar los motivos por los que ha tomado esa decisión. Para nosotros es importante saberlo porque son el tipo de cosas que influyen en el estado de ánimo del interno y en sus ganas de salir adelante.

Blaine en esa sección escribió eso.

\- ¡Oh! Comprendo, y pienso que es noble de su parte, aunque estar aislado no creo que lo ayude emocionalmente. Además, mencionó que lleva cuatro meses y que no ha presentado ninguna mejoría, ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- Mi estimado Dr. Hummel, nosotros ponemos todo de nuestra parte para ayudar a cada persona que acude a este centro, como ha podido comprobar, contamos con la última tecnología y los profesionales más preparados. Sin embargo, si el paciente no coopera ni sigue las recomendaciones que le son dadas, no es posible obtener resultados.

Desde que el Sr. Anderson ingresó, no ha realizado las terapias como es debido. De hecho, es todo un historial el que tenemos con él ya.

\- Suena complicado.

\- Es una situación complicada, incluso algunos miembros de nuestro personal y han solicitado no trabajar con él porque puede ponerse algo agresivo.

\- ¿Agresivo?

\- Así es, obviamente está limitado, pero suele aventar las cosas que tiene a mano, insulta a todos, vocifera y ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Y esas no son causas para sacarlo de aquí? Me refiero a que si sólo está en este centro por tener un sitio donde quedarse pero no coopera ni realiza las terapias, y además agrede al personal, no le veo el objetivo para que esté ocupando el lugar de alguien que tal vez si esté interesado en recuperarse.

No me mal interprete Dra. Silver, no quiero sonar cruel o deshumanizado, pero es así como veo la situación. No es justo para quienes laboran aquí con tanto ahínco, para otros pacientes que están perdiendo la oportunidad, incluso para él, porque está botando su dinero impunemente.

\- Dr. Hummel, hay personas como Blaine Anderson, que no sólo necesitan ayuda física, sino también emocional. Saber que sin importar lo dura que haya sido la vida y la situación que los llevó a estar en esas condiciones, todavía hay alguien que se preocupa por ellos, personas que están dispuestas a seguir a su lado, por muy difícil que sea todo, y es una de las políticas de nuestro centro.

No sólo el personal está altamente calificado en cuanto a conocimientos, sino también en el trato humano y ético. Para nosotros no son meramente pacientes y ya, procuramos crear un lazo de alguna forma, porque eso genera confianza y una mejor actitud.

De hecho, me extraña que usted me diga esas cosas, dado que lo conocí en el seminario sobre humanismo hace dos años y me dejó simplemente cautivada la forma en la que hablaba acerca de involucrarse con los pacientes y hacerlos sentir en casa y…

\- Dra. Silver, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero la necesitamos en el sector B.

\- Enseguida voy. Gracias – le sonrió amablemente – Dr. Hummel, siéntase libre de seguir recorriendo el centro. Con permiso.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensando en lo que la mujer le había dicho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó a su departamento después de un día agotador, se sentó en el sofá por unos minutos y lanzó la cabeza hacia tras. Cuando se levantó se dirigió a la cocina, sacó una bandeja del congelador y la metió en el microondas, marcando el tiempo necesario para que se descongelase. Luego de eso se fue a bañar.

Ya fresco y con una pijama cómoda, fue a buscar su bandeja y la llevó a la pequeña salita. Se acomodó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, encendió el tv y se dispuso a comer.

Esa era su nueva rutina. Todavía no se acostumbraba a vivir en otra ciudad y no conocía los lugares donde podía ir a divertirse. Era difícil estar lejos de sus amigos, pero quería, necesitaba seguir expandiendo sus horizontes, por eso decidió mudarse.

Haber estado en el seminario en Londres había sido una gran experiencia, tanto así que se quedó viviendo en la hermosa ciudad por casi un año, pero en su corazón sabía que no era el lugar para él. Todo era tan distinto y nunca logró adaptarse a ciertas costumbres y formas de vida.

Al llegar a casa buscó algo nuevo que hacer y fue cuando se topó una vez más con la Dra. Silver, quien lo invitó al taller que realizarían en su centro de rehabilitación física. La verdad era que Kurt buscaba siempre algo con lo cual mantenerse ocupado, así evitaba sumergirse en recuerdos o pensamientos que lo agobiaban.

Al finalizar el taller, la mujer de cabellera rubia le platicó acerca de la ampliación del centro y por lo tanto la necesidad de más personal. Lo meditó durante un tiempo y pensó que esa era una de las oportunidades que estaba buscando para seguir creciendo como profesional, así que unos meses después, habló con ella y se mudó a otro estado para empezar una nueva vida.

El departamento en el que estaba era más pequeño que el que tenía antes, porque no había conseguido nada mejor que estuviera acorde a su presupuesto.

Los lugares que vio y que eran de similares dimensiones al que solía habitar, costaban casi el triple y no era algo que estaba dispuesto a pagar, porque consideraba que no se justificaba, ya que básicamente sólo iba a dormir ahí. En las mañanas laboraba en un hospital y a partir de ese día, en las tardes lo haría en el centro.

Terminó la película que estaba viendo, así que empezó a cambiar de canal, lo que más había a esa hora eran noticieros y él detestaba ver las noticias. Consideraba que no necesitaba amargarse la vida.

Le decían siempre que se trataba de informarse del acontecer diario y estar empapado con la realidad del mundo, a lo que respondía que no los veía porque simplemente no le gustaba. No era cuestión de vivir en una burbuja donde todo fuese perfecto y la paz y la armonía reinasen, en lo absoluto. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo cruel que podía ser la vida y como estaba llena de altibajos. En su trabajo ya enfrentaba demasiadas cosas, nunca faltaba un accidentado, algún intoxicado, alguien que había tratado de quitarse la vida y un sin número de acontecimientos más.

Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad cuando llegaba en casa, y los noticieros sólo estaban llenos de cosas para encresparle los nervios a cualquiera. De cada diez cosas que anuncian, más de la mitad trataban sobre aspectos negativos, desastres, delincuencia y un largo etcétera. Así que los evitaba a toda costa. No necesitaba verlos para saber que no vivía en un mundo color de rosa.

Cuando pasó por el último canal, la toma que se mostraba era la de un indigente, y le encontró parecido con alguien. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esa idea, no conocía a nadie en esas condiciones. Apagó el televisor finalmente y se levantó para ir a lavar la bandeja.

Mientras la secaba recordó a la persona a quien se le había asemejado el hombre de la noticia. Era a ese paciente del que la Dra. Silver le había hablado en particular. Trató de recordar el nombre… Ken… James… Trent… Jake… No, no… empezaba con "B" Ben… Brent… Blake… ¡Blaine! ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Blaine! El problemático Blaine.

Todavía no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía. Podía comprender en cierto modo que no quisiese que sus seres queridos estuviesen sufriendo por él y por eso tomara la decisión de estar lejos de ellos, pero ¿qué tenía que ver eso con el descuido personal? Simplemente no le hallaba explicación ni sentido.

No tenía idea de cuando le tocaría trabajar con las personas de ese sector, pero esperaba que no fuese pronto, al menos no quería tener interacción con el hombre de aspecto descuidado. No iba a tolerar que nadie le falte el respeto, le grite o le esté aventando cosas, así que mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Empezó a caminar por el lugar. Estaba cansado pero no podía irse a dormir cuando había terminado de comer. Tomó su celular y se quedó pensando por unos segundos y llamó a Elliot, por la diferencia horaria, sabía que su amigo estaría despierto.

 _\- ¡Hey Kurt!_

 _\- ¡Elliot! ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Muy bien, ¿tú qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo en el nuevo lugar?_

 _\- Bien, aunque muy aburrido._

 _\- Llevas un mes ahí, ya deberías haber hecho algunos amigos con quienes salir a divertirte._

 _\- Sabes que no es así de fácil. Estoy todo el día ocupado. ¿En qué momento voy a conocer a alguien?_

 _\- En tu mismo lugar de trabajo por ejemplo. No estás es una isla desierta._

 _\- Siempre crees que todo es así de fácil._

 _\- Y tú siempre estás complicándote sin ninguna razón –_ lo escuchó gruñir, así que cambió el tema, no quería que se enojara _– ¿Qué tal tu primer día en el centro de rehabilitación?_

 _\- Todo muy bien. El lugar es fantástico –_ le relató todo lo sucedido y escuchó los consejos que su amigo le dio. De pronto hubo varias risitas.

 _\- Quédate quieto –_ le decía a alguien evidentemente _– ¿No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono? –_ más risas _– Basta, no, no, detente._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Nada, es sólo Ale que está molestando. Ya sabes como es._

 _\- Salúdalo de mi parte._

 _\- ¡Hola Kurt! –_ se escuchó el grito alegre y jovial del chico desde el otro lado de la línea.

El castaño rodó los ojos y los escuchó reírse juntos. Era increíble como la vida de su pelinegro amigo había cambiado. Estaba en otro continente, feliz, enamorado de un hombre bueno, tal vez uno de los pocos en el mundo, y trabajando en lo que tanto amaba.

Realmente se alegraba por Elliot, si alguien merecía toda esa felicidad era él.

 _\- Alejandro compórtate… No… Ay Dios… Quita tus manos de ahí…_

 _\- Creo que estás ocupado. Así que mejor…_

 _\- No, tranquilo. Llamaste para conversar y…_

 _\- Puedo escuchar claramente que te está besando y también oí cuando dijo que te deseaba. Está bien, no hay ningún problema, hablamos después._

 _\- No Kurt…_

 _\- Lamento haber interrumpido, ve con Alejandro. No quiero escuchar ningún ruido extraño mientras hablamos, así como sucedió la vez pasada._

El hombre más alto se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su esposo, mirándolo con seriedad _– No volverá a interrumpir, lo siento por eso._

 _\- No hay problema, pero de verdad me tengo que ir. Estoy muy cansado y hemos platicado por casi una hora. Necesito dormir, debo levantar temprano._

 _\- ¿Seguro?_

 _\- Claro que sí. Gracias por escucharme, y disfruta tu momento romántico con Alejandro._

 _\- No dudes que lo haré –_ rió _– Cuídate mucho, y llámame cuando quieras. Sabes que no hay horarios._

Luego de terminar la llamada, se dirigió hacia su cama, pensando en lo afortunado que había sido Elliot de encontrar a Alejandro. Era un hombre bueno, honesto, trabajador, que lo amaba mucho y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Era casi un milagro encontrar a alguien así. Por un breve instante sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué no podía tener eso? Oh, claro… El amor no era para él. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al baño. Una vez que salió, se metió en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Vamos Blaine, tienes que comer – suplicaba una de las enfermeras, pero el moreno no respondía, ni siquiera la miraba – Necesitas alimentarte.

\- ¡No quiero nada! – bufó, aventando la charola con comida lejos.

La chica rodó los ojos. Estaba cansada de esa actitud. Se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas del suelo – No entiendo por qué te comportas así. Sabes que debes comer algo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo hambre!

\- Blaine…

\- ¡Sólo vete de aquí! – gruñó.

La enfermera lo miró con severidad – Está bien, es decisión tuya – salió con la charola en la mano y fue a buscar a alguien del personal de limpieza para que se encargara de los restos de comida y trozos de vajilla que quedaron esparcidos.

Las horas pasaron y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Nadie del personal quería ir a la habitación del ex artista. Todos se quejaban del trato que recibían, además de que la comida era desperdiciada.

Una de las nuevas enfermeras se sintió indignada al escucharlos. Sí, sabía que tratar con el ojimiel no era nada fácil, pero para eso estaban ellos ahí. Se suponía que no se encargaban sólo de la parte física de los pacientes, sino también de la emocional, y ninguno de ellos estaba haciendo su trabajo a cabalidad.

\- Yo le llevo la comida – dijo con determinación, y todos voltearon a mirarla.

\- No sabes en lo que te metes – exclamó uno de los asistentes.

\- Ya he tratado con él. Además, para eso estamos – caminó con paso firme hacia donde estaba la charola con los alimentos de Anderson. Muchos murmuraban al verla hacer eso, pero a ella no le importó.

La chica era de estatura promedio, cuerpo menudo, piel bronceada, cabello largo color castaño con varios reflejos claros, y ojos café oscuro grandes y muy expresivos. Resultaba pequeña junto a muchos de los que estaban ahí reunidos, sin embargo tenía más agallas en uno de sus dedos que todos ellos en sus cuerpos enteros.

\- Por gusto buscas ir a la cueva del lobo – dijo una de las chicas con real preocupación.

\- Te vas a arrepentir Berry – citó otro de los enfermeros, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El moreno estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas junto a la ventana. Siempre se quedaba observando el panorama y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

El estómago le crujía y hacía toda clase de sonidos, no había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

La puerta se abrió y la chica pasó, colocando la charola en la mesita lateral y con paso lento se acercó a él, asomándose por el ventanal – Es un bonito paisaje – mencionó con voz suave – te pone a pensar en muchas cosas.

El chico volteó la cabeza y la miró de mala forma, luego volvió a observar a través del vidrio.

Hola Blaine. ¿Quieres que la abra?

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta. En alguna ocasión le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera y le contestó que era prohibido.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Claro, pero primero salúdame. Dije hola Blaine y no escuché que me respondieras.

Apretó los dientes con cólera, pero quería sentir la brisa. Tenía mucho deseando poder hacerlo, así que decidió que podría intentarlo, aunque le costara – Hola.

\- Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? Pero por esta vez voy a aceptar ese saludo seco. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con llave, luego fue hacia la ventana y se trepó en el bordillo para poder alcanzar el seguro que estaba ubicado en la parte superior. Lo quitó y removió el vidrio.

Blaine sintió el viento acariciarle el rostro y cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Permaneció así durante varios minutos, hasta que la voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – bufó.

\- Tienes que comer. Estoy revisando tu registro y dice que no has ingerido ningún alimento desde ayer en el almuerzo. Estamos hablando de que llevas veinticuatro horas con el estómago vacío, y eso no está bien.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Por favor, necesitas comer.

El chico rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que no quería alimentarse? A veces sólo quería desaparecer.

¡Hey! Te traje tu chocolate favorito. Si comes te lo doy de postre.

\- ¿Qué?

La chica sacó de su bolsillo varias barras y se las mostró. El de cabello rizado no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca con sólo verlas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que probó una.

\- Ven – se ubicó detrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a moverla hacia una de las mesas. Tomó la charola y la colocó frente a él – Come un poco.

\- No quiero – dicho esto, su estómago rugió con fuerza como mostrando su desacuerdo.

\- Ese sonido dice todo lo contrario. Sé que quieres el chocolate, pero con el estómago vacío puede caerte pesado.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo!

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero debes alimentarte. Sólo un poco, es lasagna y está deliciosa – destapó la charola térmica y le mostró el apetecible platillo que estaba humeante.

El olor entró por sus fosas nasales y suspiró – Sólo un poco.

La castaña sonrió complacida y le entregó los cubiertos, sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, pensé que querrías un poco de compañía.

\- ¿Por qué rayos iba a querer tu compañía? – bufó soltando el tenedor y mirándola con rabia.

\- Porque todos la necesitamos, aunque no queramos admitirlo. No hay problema, me voy a levantar. Estaré en la ventana, me avisas cuando hayas terminado – se puso de pie y fue a observar el paisaje.

Blaine empezó a comer. Planeaba solamente probar un poco, pero debía reconocer que estaba realmente deliciosa y el hambre empezó a cobrarle factura. Antes de darse cuenta, se había comido todo, y quería más, pero jamás lo diría.

Movió la charola haciendo ruido para que la chica voltease.

\- ¡Es fantástico! ¿Ves que si podías? Toma – le entregó tres barras – Pero no te las comas todas al mismo tiempo, te podría hacer daño porque hace tiempo que no ingieres chocolates.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Berry?

\- Mi nombre es Rachel, y te lo dije el primer día que vine. Me importas, aunque no lo creas, y quiero que estés bien en todos los sentidos. Estoy aquí para ti, para ayudarte.

\- Claro, para eso te pagan.

\- Lo haría aunque no recibiera un centavo.

La miró a los ojos, queriendo expresar todo su enojo, pero vio una mirada dulce, transparente, honesta, por más que no lo admitiese. Ella lo desconcertaba por completo. No entendía por qué era tan paciente, por qué lo trataba diferente que el resto del personal que ya parecía estar harto de lidiar con él

¡Oh sí! Tal vez porque era nueva y tan sólo era la tercera vez que le tocaba atenderlo. Pero aun así, eso no explicaba su amabilidad, ese afán por querer ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Come tu chocolate.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Que comas tu chocolate, se va a derretir – le sonrió – Son muy ricos he de decir. Nunca los había probado.

El ojimiel se movió y empezó a dirigirse hacia la ventana. Una vez que se situó allí, abrió una barra y se la comió lentamente, saboreándola por completo.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha. Había logrado mucho. Ella sabía que era un gran avance y estaba contenta por ello. La hora de irse llegó y tuvo que cerrar la ventana, lo que hizo alterar al chico de ojos color miel.

\- Te prometo que todos los días vendré a abrirla si me prometes que vas a comer. Es un trato justo. Y puedo conseguirte más chocolates también.

\- ¡Deja de intentar comprarme!

\- No lo hago, sólo te hice una propuesta. De ti depende si la aceptas o no – le guiñó el ojo – Nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando perplejo al moreno.


	11. Cap 11: Tropiezos

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **"** **Tropiezos"**

* * *

.

El nuevo día llegó y Blaine estaba de mal humor, igual como había sido desde que se internó en el centro. Le tocaba su sesión de fisioterapia en la mañana y en la tarde tenía los ejercicios de rehabilitación, sin embargo no había cooperado en lo absoluto, incluyendo el hecho de que no quiso desayunar ni asistió a la sesión.

Contemplaba con añoranza la ventana y sabía que nadie la abriría porque Berry no tenía turno con él. A cada enfermera o enfermero le tocaba atender a un paciente una vez a la semana, así que no sabría nada de aquella mujer, que podía ser irritante pero que de alguna forma lo entendía, hasta el siguiente miércoles.

Miró al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y suspiró con frustración, era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien a fastidiarlo. Segundos después la puerta sonó y un joven de complexión ligeramente gruesa y cabello oscuro ingresó – Sr. Anderson, su comida.

\- ¡Llévate eso de aquí!

\- Tiene que comer, en la mañana no quiso desayunar. Es por su bien.

\- ¡Te dije que te lleves eso! ¡No tengo hambre!

Estuvieron discutiendo por más de cinco minutos y el enfermero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Sr. Anderson es mi obligación asegurarme de que coma.

\- Qué mal por ti – respondió de forma mordaz.

\- No comprendo por qué se comporta así – torció la boca con hastío y luego hizo una pausa – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor? Honestamente es frustrante verlo de esa forma.

El moreno respiró profundamente y decidió que le pediría que hiciera algo por él, después de todo, no hay peor lucha que la que no se intenta.

\- ¿Puedes abrir la ventana?

\- ¿Va a comer?

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta – bufó.

\- ¡Oh! Bien… No lo sé… Es prohibido… Pero… Mmm… Es que tal vez podamos hacer un trato. Si usted come, yo podría abrir la ventana.

Tal vez no sería tan malo intentarlo, con este enfermero ya serían dos personas que lo ayudarían con eso, así que tragándose su orgullo musitó – Está bien.

\- Genial – destapó la charola y Blaine se acercó a la mesa. La verdad era que no tenía hambre, sin embargo trató de consumir la mayor cantidad de lo que estaba en el plato. Deseaba tanto asomarse por el ventanal. Sentir la brisa en el rostro mientras observaba el paisaje era lo único que lo distraía y lo hacía olvidar de lo miserable que era su vida.

Cuando sintió que no pudo más, levantó la mirada y vio al chico escribiendo en el celular. Rodó los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire – Ya terminé.

\- Bueno, aunque no se comió todo – retiró las cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida.

\- ¿Y la ventana? Dijiste que la ibas a abrir.

\- Dije que podría hacerlo, no que lo haría. Además no terminó todos sus alimentos.

\- Eres un infeliz – gruñó.

\- Me pagan por hacerlo comer, no por aguantarlo. Permiso – abrió la puerta y se fue.

El moreno estaba increíblemente furioso, empezó a gritar, empujó la mesa hasta hacerla caer y tuvo un arranque de histeria que a los médicos les costó poner bajo control.

Como era de esperar, no asistió a la rehabilitación. Lo que menos quería era ver a alguien, aunque en apariencia estaba tranquilo, la realidad es que se sentía indignado, furibundo. Aquel enfermero se había burlado de él y la confianza que le mostró. Ciertamente no volvería a confiar en ningún individuo, no existían las personas confiables.

A nadie en ese lugar le importaba, si lo atendían y demás era porque les pagaban para hacerlo, lo tenía muy claro, ahora más que nunca.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Dr. Hummel, bienvenido! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa una chica alta, piel muy blanca, cabello castaño ondulado y grandes ojos azules. Quienes los vieran juntos podrían decir que eran familia por el gran parecido – ¡Lo estábamos esperando!

\- ¡Hola Susan! ¡Estoy feliz de estar aquí! ¿En qué área voy a ayudar hoy?

\- Irá con los pacientes del área de residencia. Es importante que lo vayan conociendo para cuando le toque alguno de ellos en la rehabilitación. Usted sabe la forma en la que influye la confianza que sientan con el médico al momento de trabajar en las terapias.

\- Por supuesto – fue lo único que respondió debido a que no pudo dejar de pensar que debía conocer a toda esa gente adinerada y que de seguro sería arrogante. Suponía que pasaría más tiempo antes de que lo enviasen con ellos, pero no fue así.

Sin embargo estaba completamente equivocado. Cada persona a la que conoció tenía su propia historia y motivos para estar ahí. Inclusive se había conmovido hasta las lágrimas con algunos relatos. Desde quienes fueron prácticamente abandonados porque sus familiares no pudieron o quisieron seguir haciéndose cargo de ellos, hasta quienes tomaron la decisión de no ser más una carga… Todos los casos le tocaron el corazón.

Sí, la Dra. Sylver se lo había comentado, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar la narración de los mismos involucrados. Las causas que los llevó a estar en aquellas condiciones, lo que habían tenido que pasar a través de todo el proceso, las ganas de seguir adelante y reconstruir sus vidas, la lucha constante, la recuperación lenta en la mayoría de los casos, para algunos casi total, para otros parcial, y para otros tantos nula, pero ahí seguían, esforzándose día a día.

Todavía le faltaban más pacientes que conocer, no se imaginó que fuesen tantos, pero luego de escuchar el último caso, necesitó hacer una pausa y despejarse.

\- Es difícil, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esa voz, el castaño levantó la cabeza y vio a Susan dándole una sonrisa ligera con un gesto de comprensión.

\- Lo es.

\- Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí me sentí igual de abrumada que usted. Hay tantas personas maravillosas que no merecían lo que les sucedió y todo lo que están padeciendo.

Nunca voy a entender a aquellos que se cansan de un familiar con un problema físico y deciden dejarlo internado para que otros se hagan cargo. Por ejemplo la Sra. Ford, ella no pidió caerse en la calle y fracturarse la cadera, fue un lamentable accidente que ocurrió, del cual no se ha recuperado todavía, y su hijo se fastidió de atenderla, cuidarla y traerla para las rehabilitaciones, porque esa fue la palabra que utilizó cuando la internó.

¿Cómo pudo cansarse de ayudar a la mujer que le dio la vida? La persona que hizo todo por él, que se desvivió porque nada le faltase, darle educación, un techo, comida, cuidados, amor. Y ahora, cuando es ella quien necesita un poco de eso, el muy canalla sólo decidió que era mejor dejarla en este centro y él se lavó las manos, desentendiéndose de todo.

Kurt le extendió un pañuelo y ella lo tomó enseguida, secando las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro – Gracias – sorbió la nariz – Y así como su caso, hay muchos más.

\- Es muy duro todo esto, pero estamos aquí para ellos, para hacer lo que sus seres cercanos no, por las razones que sean.

La chica sonrió, asintiendo suavemente – ¿Quiere un café?

\- Me encantaría. Realmente creo que me caería muy bien antes de continuar con mi ronda.

El médico se puso de pie y siguió a la asistente, ya que todavía no estaba familiarizado en el lugar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Sr. Anderson – dijo una enfermera de tez morena y ojos pardos, quien era nueva en el lugar y le tocaba atenderlo por primera vez – Es hora de su rehabilitación. – Se dio cuenta de que estaba cabizbajo y arrugaba su ropa con los puños al tenerla fuertemente aprisionada – Sr. Anderson, ¿me escuchó?

\- ¡Sal de mi habitación! – gruñó con voz abatida.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¿TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER ES ESO? ¡NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE LES OCURRE A USTEDES QUE NO HACEN NADA MÁS QUE ESTAR FASTIDIANDO TODO EL DÍA!

La chica, que llevaba tan sólo dos días trabajando en el centro, se asustó ante la reacción del artista y empezó a llorar. Esto hizo que el moreno girase su silla para mirarla, debido a que nadie actuaba de esa forma ante sus ataques de ira.

\- Lo lamento… No… No quería… molestarlo – se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de controlarse – Me van a correr – sollozó – Necesito… este trabajo.

Blaine la observó detenidamente, la chica estaba pálida y temblaba arrimada a una pared mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin control.

De pronto se cuestionó como ahora era capaz de causar ese temor en alguien cuando siempre fue tan amable con todos y las personas lo adoraban. La verdad él siempre había tenido un encanto natural que cautivaba, pero de eso no había quedado nada.

La cólera lo seguía invadiendo, pero al mismo tiempo otro sentimiento se hizo presente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos sobre la enfermera.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó con voz severa, pero tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

\- Nancy – respondió entre sollozos.

\- No te había visto antes – la chica sólo negó con la cabeza – Asumo que eres nueva aquí – esta vez asintió.

Hizo una mueca y se movió hacia la mesa de noche tomando algo del cajón, luego se dirigió hacia donde la morena se encontraba todavía temblando y extendió su mano hacia ella.

\- Gracias – susurró al tomar los pañuelos desechables que le fueron ofrecidos y se limpió el rostro – No quise molestarlo – gimoteaba – Por favor… no le diga… a mis jefes, me… me van a correr… de aquí. Sé que… tengo que aprender, pero… lo voy… a hacer, se lo prometo – suplicó en una forma tan desesperada que a Blaine se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Luego de varios minutos decidió indagar – ¿Por qué quieres permanecer en este lugar? Estar aquí con tantas personas lisiadas no debe ser agradable. Es una gran carga – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Un poco más calmada y luego de varias respiraciones torpes, pudo responder – A mí no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta ayudar a los demás, y creo que las personas que necesitan rehabilitación física son de las que más apoyo y amor requieren.

\- Nadie necesita tu lástima – rezongó girando la silla para alejarse.

\- No es lástima. Es un gran respeto y admiración lo que siento, porque pasar por todo eso es tan difícil. Lo he visto y palpado, tal vez no en carne propia, pero si en personas muy cercanas a mí. Por eso quise convertirme en enfermera. Me hubiera encantado ser doctora y tal vez poder hacer mucho más, pero por cuestiones personales, no pude.

El ojimiel se había detenido y cerró los ojos por varios segundos – Dijiste que necesitas el trabajo.

\- Sí, tengo una hija y ella depende de mí. Soy madre soltera.

Por alguna razón que desconocía ni lograba entender, el artista sentía empatía por la joven y nueva enfermera. Se acercó nuevamente y empezó a hacerle preguntas a las cuales ella respondía con sinceridad. Antes de que los dos se diera cuenta, habían empezado a conversar y Nancy le había contado su historia.

Al final Blaine le dijo que no iría a la rehabilitación y que no se preocupase porque ella no era responsable de eso, así que no tendría ningún problema.

Nancy se dio cuenta de que él no era como le habían dicho algunos de sus compañeros, ni tampoco el prepotente que le gritó antes. Era sólo un chico que tenía tanto guardado en su corazón que lo atormentaba, haciéndolo actuar de esa manera tal vez para desahogarse.

La enfermera se despidió indicándole que le tocaba llevarle la cena, así que regresaría en la noche, y luego de eso salió de la habitación.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt sostenía una carpeta en donde estaban las fichas de los pacientes que debía visitar junto con pequeños informes. Al final de cada hoja iba haciendo las anotaciones sobre todo lo que había observado al estar con cada uno de ellos.

Sólo le faltaba uno, tomó el papel y su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde decía "nombre del paciente" y junto a ese casillero con letras grandes se leía "Blaine Anderson".

 _¡No puede ser! ¡Tener que ver a este sujeto! Paciencia Kurt, es un caso complicado, pero quizá cuando empieces a tratarlo no sea tan difícil. Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido en este día. Las ideas preconcebidas nunca son buenas. Las personas con las que has tratado hoy resultaron maravillosas y tú creías que sería lo contrario._

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró frente a la puerta correspondiente. Respiró profundamente para despejar la mente y relajar el cuerpo, aunque no tuvo mayor éxito, luego de eso tocó algunas veces, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar.

La luz estaba encendida, observó en todas direcciones, y al fondo de la habitación vio que se encontraba aquel hombre de cabello largo y enmarañado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, por lo que supuso que se habría quedado dormido.

Avanzó con paso sigiloso hasta llegar a donde él, con cuidado movió la silla para no despertarlo y empezó a avanzar en dirección de la cama. Se sintió dubitativo entre acomodarle una almohada para que estuviese más cómodo o acostarlo en la cama, pero luego de meditarlo, pensó que sería ir muy lejos hacer lo segundo, por lo que se limitó a tomar la almohada y ajustarle la cabeza despacio sobre esta.

Quizá fue el movimiento o la fría mano del médico en su cuello lo que lo hizo despertar, pero el moreno abrió los ojos y lo miró con rabia a la vez que le agarró la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas – ¿QUIÉN ERES Y CON QUÉ DERECHO ME TOCAS?

\- Mi nombre es Kurt, nuevo médico en el centro. Lamento si te hice asustar, sólo trataba de acomodarte un poco.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A PONER UNA SOLA DE TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ!

\- ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡No hay ninguna razón para que me hables de esa forma ni para que grites tampoco! ¡Sólo trataba de ayudarte!

\- ¡GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER!

\- ¡Te vas calmando, porque no voy a tolerar esto! ¡Soy un médico, y te exijo respeto!

\- ¿ME EXIGES? ¡GRACIAS A PERSONAS COMO YO QUE PAGAMOS TANTO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ ES QUE TIENES UN SUELDO CADA MES!

\- ¡SI NO FUERA POR MÉDICOS COMO YO, PERSONAS COMO TÚ NO TENDRÍAN NINGUNA ESPERANZA!

\- ¡Dr. Hummel! – se escuchó una voz indignada y el castaño miró hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Susan!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Todavía no puedo creer lo que sucedió – dijo la chica muy decepcionada, negando con la cabeza.

\- No sé lo que me pasó – sollozó el castaño con las manos enterradas en su cabello.

\- El protocolo indica que debería denunciarlo con la Dra. Sylver por agresión verbal.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – frotó su rostro con ambas manos de manera frenética – Fue horrible lo que dije, y no tiene justificación que haya perdido el estoicismo de esa forma con un paciente, sin embargo te suplico que no digas nada. No quiero comprometer tu integridad en lo absoluto, sólo te pido una oportunidad.

Ha sido un día muy impactante, mis emociones están al rojo vivo y me sentía afectado de mi anterior visita, que fue donde el Sr. Tower. Anderson empezó a gritarme porque quise ayudarlo, y sé que perdí toda la ética al responder con una acción similar, y más aún con lo que mencioné en ese momento. Pero no volverá a suceder, sabré controlarme. No me quiero ir de aquí, amo hacer esto y…

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que me sorprendió tanto lo que escuché, a la vez que me desilusionó.

Blaine es uno de nuestros pacientes más complicados, eso es cierto, pero también es uno de los que más paciencia necesita. No justifico la forma en la que se comporta con el personal, pero entiendo que ha sufrido mucho, y a veces no depende de él, sólo deja salir todo el dolor y la frustración mediante el enojo.

\- Te prometo que me voy a disculpar con él en este momento y…

\- ¡Imposible! Con lo alterado que estaba, si lo ve entrar a su habitación, eso se convertiría en una hecatombe. Tal vez mañana, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Eso quiere decir que no hablarás con la Dra. Sylver?

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto, pero no, no lo haré. Más le advierto que no habrá otra oportunidad.

El ojiazul se levantó del sillón y abrazó a la chica mientras le daba las gracias.

\- Blaine estará irascible. Lamento lo mal que lo va a pasar la persona a la que le toque llevarle la cena – musitó la castaña cuando se quedó sola en la oficina.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Nancy estaba revisando la lista de personas a las que debía llevarle la comida para tomar las charolas respectivas y colocarlas en el carrito metálico. Una vez que terminó de cargarlo, empezó a entregar los alimentos. Había dejado a Blaine al último para poder quedarse con él platicando un poco, así que recorrió las habitaciones hasta que finalmente le quedaba sólo una charola.

Se encaminó al cuarto correspondiente y tocó la puerta. Sabía que él nunca respondía, pero por educación lo hizo, además de que así le avisaba que iba a ingresar.

\- Sr. Anderson, aquí está su comida. Recordé que dijo en la tarde que le gustaban mucho las naranjas, así que le traje un par – asentó todo en la mesa con una sonrisa. Al girarse, su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se transformó en uno de total angustia mientras su sangre se helaba ante la escena con la que se encontró – ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sr. Anderson!

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo el enfermero con Blaine?**_

 _ **¿Creen que Susan debió informarle a la Dra. Sylver? ¿O fue correcto que le diera otra oportunidad a Kurt?**_

 _ **¿Qué habrá hecho Blaine que alteró tanto a Nancy?**_


	12. Cap 12: Impactos

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Oh sí! Blaine tiene un temperamento terrible.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ El enfermero actuó de mala fe =/ aunque Nancy parece ser diferente. Hay mucho sufrimiento en el corazón de Blaine.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Muchas cosas intensas siguen pasando. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Jejeje. El enfermero y Kurt abrieron nuevas heridas en Blaine u.u

 _ *** Lety BL**_ ¡Gracias! Sí, Blaine tiene un carácter de miedo muchas veces. Aquí la actualización.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Lo que hizo el enfermero dejó huella en Blaine, y no una buena.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Las cosas empezaron mal entre ellos lamentablemente. Nancy está logrando un cambio.

 _ ***** **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Jajajaja. Dan ganas de darle un buen zape al enfermero ¬¬

Hoy sabrás la respuesta ;)

 _ *****_ ** _NahirAstro_ ** ¡Mi fantasmita! ¡Bienvenida nuevamente! Hoy lo sabrás.

 _ *** jeny** _ ¡Así es! Pero empezaron mal y ahora Blaine no tiene una buena imagen de él.

 _ *****_ _ **robinnxc**_ Es que Blaine tiene tantas cosas guardadas que de pronto sólo explota y Kurt tenía demasiado en su plato ese día. Aunque sí, empieza a sacar de quicio a más de uno.

Hoy sabrás lo que vio Nancy.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **"Impactos"**

* * *

Aterrada corrió para tratar de ayudarlo al verlo tirado en el suelo de lado con una mano enredada en la silla de ruedas – Tranquilo, no se mueva más. Voy a tratar de soltarlo rápido – Blaine forcejeaba para liberarse y por el dolor que le producía – No haga eso por favor, se va a lastimar. Sólo tengo que… listo – lo ayudó a bajar el brazo.

Voy a buscar a unos enfermeros para poder levantarlo, no me tardo.

\- ¡NO!

\- Pero…

\- ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE VENGA!

\- Yo sola no puedo.

\- ¡TAMPOCO TE NECESITO! ¡NO NECESITO A NINGUNA PERSONA!

\- Sr. Anderson…

\- Dije que no – su voz sonó algo quebrada y eso la sorprendió.

Vio que una lágrima rodó por el rostro del moreno y se sintió mal por él. Suponía que tratando de acostarse había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído. Comprendía también que por orgullo no quería que nadie lo viese en esas condiciones, aunque había algo más implícito en su negación. Y por otro lado estaban sus compañeros que no le tenían paciencia y siempre se quejaban de él y decían cosas poco agradables sobre su persona.

\- Bien, pero a mí sí me va a permitir que lo ayude, ¿cierto?

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero dicen que el silencio vale más que mil palabras, así que movió la silla hacia un costado y rápidamente trató de dilucidar de qué forma podría levantarlo. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero tenía que encontrar una respuesta.

Lo escuchó susurrar algo pero era confuso – Lo lamento, no le entiendo, ¿podría repetirlo un poco más alto?

\- Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido posible. Creo que ya sé cómo. Lo primero es sentarlo – se agachó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la espalda del ojimiel – ¿Puede impulsarse un poco?

\- Sí.

\- Si intenta sostenerse de mí sería bueno – notó el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su paciente y eso la puso nerviosa, pero sabía que debía conservar la calma. Lo empezó a mover y se dio cuenta de que en realidad pesaba mucho menos de lo que aparentaba, y en este caso era algo de ayuda porque así le resultaría más fácil levantarlo.

Una vez sentado, acomodó la silla contra la cama y quiso alzarlo, pero ahí estaba el problema mayor, Blaine tenía inmóvil y sin sensibilidad la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, por lo tanto no podría apoyarse ni sostenerse de ninguna forma.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó en frustración.

\- Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Tendré que halarlo un poco y tal vez hacer algo de presión, pero voy a subirlo. ¿Listo? – rogaba poder conseguirlo. Sabía lo mal que se sentía el hombre de ojos pardos tanto física como emocionalmente, y fallar por segunda ocasión sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza lo levantó tanto como le fue posible. Blaine soltó uno de sus brazos de ella y lo apoyó sobre la silla para impulsarse, logrando así cierto equilibrio.

Volvió a halar, elevándolo otro poco, con el pie movió el aparato metálico y consiguió sentarlo levemente. El moreno ayudaba tanto como podía, y ya en esa posición fue mucho más fácil acomodarlo para empezar a moverle las piernas.

Finalmente estuvo sentado, aunque visiblemente agotado y adolorido. Ella pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa y respiró profundamente – Vamos al baño – mencionó a continuación y empezó a rodar la silla en esa dirección. Ingresó al lugar y aunque quería preguntar si necesitaba asistencia, prefirió no hacerlo. Recordó que su primo, quien estaba en silla de ruedas desde hace varios años, siempre le había dicho lo humillante que fue que alguien lo ayudase con sus necesidades básicas hasta que pudo hacerlo por sí mismo.

\- Yo…

\- Tranquilo. Cuando haya terminado me avisa para venir a buscarlo. Y si puedo hacer algo más por usted, sólo menciónelo. Estaré fuera esperando.

Habían transcurrido diez minutos y no sabía si eso era una mala señal. No quería ser inoportuna tampoco tocando a la puerta o preguntando si estaba bien. Suspiró y se arrimó a la pared.

Sintió en ese momento que la puerta se abría y se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que sea que fuese a suceder. Vio salir a un chico completamente abatido y decidió distraerlo.

\- Tengo que curarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se lastimó el brazo y tal vez tenga algunos golpes.

\- No es necesario.

\- Lo es. Además, si no lo hago, mañana será mucho más notorio y no creo que usted quiera que mis compañeros se den cuenta, ¿cierto?

Una vez que terminó, lo miró por varios segundos pensando en qué más podía hacer para ayudarlo – ¿Va a comer? – él levantó la cabeza y la miró de una forma que no supo descifrar – Si lo va a hacer, tengo que calentarle la comida. Por eso pregunto.

\- Tu turno está por terminar.

\- Lo sé y no me importa. Estoy aquí con usted y no me voy a ir hasta asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

\- No te van a pagar más por esto.

\- No entiendo.

\- Te pagan por atenderme, pero que…

\- No es por el dinero. Se lo dije antes, lo hago porque en verdad me importa ayudar a los demás, y amo lo que hago.

\- A nadie le intereso en este lugar. ¿Crees que no sé que me tienen hastío? Sé que nadie quiere venir a verme y tratan de cambiar sus turnos cuando les toca hacerlo.

\- A mí sí me importa, lo juro. – se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de él y poder mirarlo a los ojos – Permítame demostrarle que soy sincera.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

\- Lo que usted necesite para sentirse mejor.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado y tragó saliva con dificultad – ¿Abrirías la ventana?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Va a comer?

Los recuerdos se dispararon automáticamente en su cabeza _¡No! ¡Otra vez no! No voy a permitir que se burlen de mí de nuevo con la misma artimaña._ Frunció el ceño y la miró con molestia – No fue lo que pregunté.

\- Lo sé, es que si quiere que le caliente la comida no puedo irme y dejar la ventana abierta porque cualquiera podría entrar y eso sería un problema. Así que tendría que hacerlo al regresar.

Aunque siendo honesta, no entiendo por qué no se les permite abrir las ventanas. Me parece totalmente absurdo.

El ex artista parpadeó varias veces como tratando de entender lo que Nancy le acababa de decir. – Ábrela – pidió con voz suave.

\- Bien, pero déjeme asegurar la puerta.

Blaine disfrutaba de la brisa mientras observaba un cielo despejado cuando su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos vergonzosos.

¿Quiere que le traiga algo? La cocina ya está cerrada a esta hora, pero tenemos acceso a frutas, snacks, varios refrigerios.

\- No, sólo voy a comer esto – se acercó a la mesa.

\- Le podría hacer daño, además de que está tan helado que no será nada agradable. Regreso enseguida, sólo mantenga la puerta cerrada. Aunque es poco probable que venga alguien. Ya terminaron todos los turnos.

Antes de lo que esperaba estuvo de regreso con varios sánduches, un té helado y un par de postres.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió que le sujetaban la mano y volteó a ver al moreno con extrañeza.

\- Gracias… Por todo.

\- No fue nada.

\- Para mí fue mucho. Gracias por respetar mi decisión de no llamar a nadie, por levantarme, por las curaciones, tu discreción, la ventana, la comida, ayudarme a acostar… y sobre todo… por la compañía.

La mujer estaba en shock. Realmente no esperaba escuchar eso. Sabía que Blaine era una buena persona en el fondo, pero esto había superado sus expectativas, tal vez por la rapidez en la que se había dado.

\- Gracias a usted por confiar en mí – le sonrió – Que descanse.

\- Igual tú Nancy.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba trabajando con uno de sus pacientes en el área de rehabilitación cuando vio ingresar a Blaine totalmente serio. Su silla era empujada por una de las enfermeras cuyo rostro estaba agestado. Con eso se daba cuenta que no era el único al que el moreno le hacía perder la paciencia, aunque probablemente sólo él le había dicho cosas fuera de lugar.

Tenía que acercarse para poder disculparse, pero con aquella mujer en el medio no podría hacerlo, así que debía idear algo para que los deje a solas por un tiempo.

Uno de los doctores entró en ese momento y llamó al pelinegro para empezar a trabajar con él y Kurt frunció el ceño, ahora tendría que encontrar otra oportunidad para poder hablar.

A los pocos minutos escuchó una discusión, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién era parte de ella.

\- Tienes que hacer lo que te estoy diciendo – proclamaba el médico.

\- Esto es tan absurdo, no tiene ningún sentido porque ni siquiera funciona.

\- No va a funcionar mientras tú no cooperes Blaine. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ver cambios y algún tipo de mejoría si únicamente vienes para perder el tiempo?

Siempre te estás quejando de lo mismo, te escucho decir que las terapias no funcionan, que no hacemos bien las cosas, que nada te ayuda, y un largo etcétera. Pero no somos nosotros los culpables sino tú con esa actitud que francamente ya nos tiene a todos más que cansados.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban abiertos enormemente. ¿Dónde estaba Susan o cualquier superior en ese momento que su compañero profería dichas palabras casi en un grito a uno de los pacientes del centro?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El castaño iba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, había finalmente podido hablar con el hombre de ojos color miel, pero las cosas no resultaron como las había planeado.

 _\- Quería disculparme por lo sucedido el otro día. No debí decir aquello._

 _\- Si, bien. ¿A quién le importa?_

 _\- A mí me importa porque no fue correcto._

 _\- Eres un cretino, no puedes cambiarlo._

 _\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

 _\- Ya me escuchaste. Ahora largo de mi habitación._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

 _\- ¡Tú! – lo miró con desprecio – Tú y todos los idiotas que por trabajar aquí se creen superiores y no les importa nada más que ustedes mismos._

 _\- ¿De qué carajo hablas?_

 _\- Todos son iguales. Pero qué otra cosa se puede esperar si lo único que les interesa es el dinero que reciben por "ayudarnos" – hizo comillas con los dedos._

 _\- No me conoces, así que no te atrevas a crear un juicio sobre mí basado quién sabe en qué cosas. – respondió con irritación – No tienes ningún derecho a…_

 _\- Tú como médico no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma y sin embargo lo estás haciendo y no te importa en lo absoluto. Así de hipócrita eres. Tan falso como la disculpa que viniste a ofrecerme._

Blaine Anderson era como un golpe en el estómago sin lugar a dudas, y no sabía cómo iba a soportar recibir esos golpes continuamente. Se disculpó nuevamente al día siguiente y lo único que consiguió fue ser insultado y el resto de sopa en su ropa. Jamás se imaginó que le aventaría el plato con comida. Eso rebasaba todos sus límites, y sin embargo, sólo por esa ocasión, se quedó callado.

Después de aquel altercado, no lo había vuelto a ver en unos días, pero justo en ese momento se dirigía hacia el área de rehabilitación física con la lista de los pacientes que atendería y Blaine era uno de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo realizar su labor lo más profesionalmente posible cuando de antemano sabía que la situación iba a ser bastante tensa y quizá hasta desagradable.

Paciente tras paciente pasó por la sala y con cada uno trabajó arduamente. Las horas transcurrían y se encontraba en su descanso, así que se encaminaba al área común. Al ingresar vio a varias personas y escaneo rápidamente el lugar para encontrar una mesa vacía, pero en esa búsqueda sus ojos se posaron sobre cierta castaña que leía algo en un libro y luego hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno.

Decidió acercarse a ella y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de ofrecer un pequeño saludo.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Dr. Hummel – respondió sin siquiera levantar la cabeza ni despegar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – la chica sólo levantó los hombros y él ocupó lentamente la silla frente a ella – Nunca imaginé que nos encontraríamos aquí… ¿Quién diría que de todos los lugares en el mundo en los que podíamos laborar, terminaríamos en el mismo centro?

\- Le voy a pedir que por favor guarde silencio porque estoy trabajando en algo importante.

\- Rachel…

\- Dr. Hummel, necesito terminar esto antes de que mi descanso concluya.

\- ¿Podríamos al menos vernos después de…

Por primera vez levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido – Le recuerdo que fue usted quien dejó en claro que la única relación que podía existir entre nosotros, si es que algún día nos reencontrábamos, sería exclusivamente profesional, pero que si no tenía que volver a verme por el resto de su vida sería grandioso.

\- Rachel, yo…

\- Sólo mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, Dr. Hummel. – la alarma de su celular empezó a sonar, por lo que recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie – Permiso – musitó y se dirigió hacia la salida dejando al hombre de ojos azules totalmente pasmado.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Había sido un día muy difícil, Blaine se sentía agotado y fastidiado, además del hecho de que su familia había ido a visitarlo y eso lo ponía de mal humor siempre porque podía ver en sus rostros la preocupación y el dolor que sentían por él, y no quería ser causante de aquello. Por algo se había internado en el centro, estaba cansado de ver a sus padres esforzarse por ayudarlo y obtener sólo sufrimiento y desconsuelo al darse cuenta de que las cosas no mejoraban.

En cierta forma él ya se había resignado a que no volvería a caminar ni sentiría nada de la cintura hacia abajo, aunque a veces esa realidad lo golpeaba y lo hacía llorar como un bebé cuando quiere expresar su descontento o necesidad de algo. Y que las personas a las que amaba lo vieran en ese estado sólo rompía su corazón.

Uno de los enfermeros lo llevaba a la terapia física, pero él no dejaba de pensar en lo triste que había sido ver a su madre derramar tantas lágrimas y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando le preguntó por alguna mejoría y él le respondió que nada había cambiado.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba ubicado en el área correspondiente, y fue esa voz que esperaba no volver a oír en un buen tiempo la que lo sacó de su estado.

\- Es la primera vez que voy a trabajar contigo, así que necesito realizarte una pequeña evaluación para ver cómo respondes a los diferentes estímulos. Ya tengo aquí tu registro con todo lo que han venido realizándote y las terapias que te han hecho, pero me gusta elaborar mi propia evaluación y según los resultados…

\- Sólo hazlo – respondió con tedio.

\- Me gusta informarle a mis pacientes lo que estoy haciendo. Es importante que sepan y que no se sorprendan cuando realizo las pruebas.

\- No sabes cuándo dejar de hablar, ¿cierto? – rodó los ojos y torció la boca.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa actitud? Sí, ya sé que no te agrado, me lo has dejado en claro, pero te equivocas en tu apreciación. Amo lo que hago y estoy comprometido al cien por ciento en todo esto. No lo hago por el dinero sino porque realmente me importa. Y no soy el único.

Kurt le indicó al enfermero que debía cambiar de ropa al ojimiel puesto que necesitaba que estuviese en short y no en pantalón para las pruebas. El hombre de mala gana fue a buscar la prenda. Cuando intentó empezar a cambiarlo, recibió un fuerte empujón.

\- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – gruñó – ¡No te necesito!

\- Blaine… Debes dejar que te ayude, es parte de su labor.

\- ¡Dije que no! Puedo cambiarme de ropa, tal vez me demore, pero puedo hacerlo – su voz cada vez más furiosa y sus ojos demostrando su total disconformidad.

\- Entiendo, y me da gusto que seas independiente. Eso es algo muy bueno, de hecho. Pero no podemos esperar hasta que hayas terminado. El tiempo es valioso aquí. Así que ahora permite que…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO A UN INÚTIL! ¡ESTOY ATADO A ESTA MALDITA SILLA, PERO PUEDO VALERME POR MÍ MISMO!

El castaño pudo ver por primera vez toda la frustración y el dolor que llevaba el pelinegro guardados y fue cuando comprendió el motivo de su actitud. Estaba seguro de que antes del accidente había sido una persona muy independiente, acostumbrado a manejar su vida a su antojo, y ahora tener que depender de otros debía ser terrible.

\- No te trato de esa forma, sé que no lo eres. Pero hay un tiempo límite con cada paciente, y como tú mismo dijiste, te demoras un poco y necesitamos agilizar las cosas.

Lo vio desviar la mirada y agarrar los posa brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus puños temblaban.

\- Harry – llamó al enfermero que esperaba a cierta distancia luego de lo sucedido minutos atrás.

\- Dígame Dr. Hummel – se acercó con prudencia, tratando de no entrar en contacto con el moreno.

\- ¿Puedes por favor preguntar si hay la posibilidad de que el Sr. Ford adelante su terapia?

\- ¿Y qué hay con Anderson?

\- Quiero hacer un intercambio porque voy a necesitar más tiempo por ser la primera cita que tengo con él. Había olvidado eso. Luego del Sr. Ford ya no tengo más pacientes, así que Blaine quedaría para el último turno.

\- Bien, enseguida regreso.

\- Puedes venir acá para que te cambies de ropa – se levantó y dirigió a otra área que tenía una puerta corrediza. El de cabello rizado levantó la cabeza y lo miró desconcertado. Definitivamente era algo que no esperaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Mientras Kurt trabajaba con el Sr. Ford, Blaine refunfuñaba y su respiración era muy agitada. Nunca se había cambiado estando en la silla, siempre lo hacía en la cama y le estaba resultando muy complicado.

Su frustración crecía segundo a segundo así como la rabia y hasta… las ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, no permitiría que lo vieran vulnerable. Él era independiente, le había costado trabajo aprender a hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas que los demás dan a diario por sentado y no pediría ayuda. De algún modo lo lograría.

Oyó al médico darle algunas indicaciones a la enfermera, lo que significaba que la terapia del hombre que se encontraba en la otra sala había terminado y por lo tanto sería su turno. ¡No podía haber pasado el tiempo tan rápido!

El pantalón lo tenía atrapado entre un pie y alguna parte de la silla. Empezó a forcejear con algo de miedo de caerse, pero debía apurarse. En cualquier momento el ojiazul iría a buscarlo.

\- ¡Estúpido pantalón! ¡Estúpida silla! ¡Estúpidas piernas! – las golpeó con los puños.

\- ¿Estás listo? – una voz preguntó del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Dr. Hummel… – una enfermera entró, eso le daba unos minutos más y…

\- ¿Nancy? – escuchó con atención… Sí, era ella. ¿Debería llamarla? Sabía que contaba con ella y su discreción, pero… tal vez sería más notorio que algo le ocurría si le pedía que entrase. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

\- Blaine.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Enseguida regreso. Puedes ir ingresando de este lado si quieres. No tardo.

\- Lo que sea – respondió con indiferencia, pero agradecido realmente de contar con ese tiempo extra.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y segundos después varios pasos que indicaban que alguien estaba ahí. Decidió arriesgarse, no podía hacer nada más – ¿Nancy? ¿Nancy, estás ahí?

\- ¿Sr. Anderson?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- Sí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba acostado en una cama metálica grande de color blanco. Kurt le había dado varias indicaciones. Se encontraba colocando algunos pequeños electrodos a lo largo de las piernas del chico y notó las diferentes cicatrices que tenía en diferentes partes de ellas. Unas más grandes, otras más pequeñas, unas profundas, otras suaves.

Respiró profundamente y se preguntó qué le había ocurrido para tener tantas cicatrices. Sabía que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, pero al ver todas esas marcas se dio cuenta de que había sido algo muy grave.

Un accidente de tal magnitud no sólo deja huellas en la piel, las deja en el alma, en la mente y en el corazón. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Definitivamente pediría el expediente del hombre ahí acostado, quería saber lo que le había ocurrido exactamente, aunque aún sin saberlo todavía, podía darse una idea y empezaba a sentir cierta empatía por él.

Prueba tras prueba, el moreno permanecía en silencio mirando el techo, y eso resultaba frustrante para el médico.

\- Blaine, necesito que hables conmigo. Estoy sometiendo tus piernas a diferentes estímulos y es de suma importancia que me digas si sientes algo o no. Si te quedas callado, no voy a obtener resultados reales.

Voy a aumentar la intensidad ahora – el chico rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un costado – Por favor, coopera conmigo, es por tu propio bien.

Blaine, di algo – seguía trabajando – Blaine…

\- ¡No siento nada, maldita sea! – gruñó.

\- Tranquilo. Algo va a funcionar, sólo habla conmigo. Ahora seguiré aumentando la intensidad.

\- Nada funcionará. Los médicos lo dijeron. Estoy jodido – De pronto sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su respiración se agitó. No sabía lo que Kurt había hecho, pero logró sentir una pequeña corriente.


	13. Cap 13: Caos

**_¡Hello Klainers! Hoy les traigo capítulo doble ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **"** **Caos"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Blaine? – el chico estaba en otro mundo en ese momento – ¿Blaine? – lo movió del brazo – ¿Sentiste eso? – lo remeció más fuerte hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en él con sorpresa.

¿Lograste sentirlo?

El ex artista quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salieron aunque abrió la boca. El nudo que tenía en su garganta se lo impidió, en su lugar asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto es genial! – empezó a anotar rápidamente varias cosas – Ahora sé que éste es el punto desde el que tengo que partir y lo que debo hacer – sonrió – ¿Puedo probar otras técnicas?

Blaine estaba demasiado abrumado como para prestar atención a lo que el médico le decía. No había tenido ninguna sensación en sus piernas después del accidente y ya se había hecho a la idea de nunca pasaría.

Cuando Kurt logró hacerlo reaccionar por completo, se encontró con una persona diferente, alguien que cooperó al cien por ciento durante el resto de las pruebas ya sea con movimientos de la cabeza o con pequeñas palabras.

Anderson no habló ni se expresó plenamente, pero con la interacción que tuvieron se conformó. Era más de lo que había esperado desde el comienzo, y pudo confirmar su teoría acerca de que el chico ocultaba su dolor y angustia detrás de su comportamiento hostil, incluso lo vio en un par de ocasiones limpiar disimuladamente unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon clandestinas.

Esa noche Blaine durmió tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una nueva esperanza se forjaba frente a él, y aunque tenía miedo de aferrarse a ella, sabía que ahora había una posibilidad.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En el transcurso de los siguientes días el ojimiel estuvo más tranquilo, aunque no bajó la guardia, fue más fácil de tratar, sin embargo había cierto personal al que definitivamente no toleraba, ni ellos a él, así que su calma no fue muy duradera.

Nancy escuchaba como se referían a él sus compañeros, y aunque era una chica tranquila a la que no le gustaba meterse en problemas con nadie, se sintió tan indignada que se puso de pie dispuesta a defenderlo.

En el momento que les iba a decir lo que pensaba de ellos escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado del área común, y volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Son una vergüenza para esta profesión! ¿Cómo se atreven a expresarse de esa forma no sólo de un paciente sino de un ser humano?

\- ¡No molestes Berry! – exclamó una enfermera rubia – ¡Anderson es una pesadilla!

\- Hemos tenido pacientes molestos, – mencionó un chico poniéndose de pie – incluso algunos bastante difíciles y complicados, pero él es totalmente insoportable. ¡Nadie en sus cinco sentidos puede lidiarlo! ¡No hay paciencia que lo aguante!

\- Cree que por tener dinero puede tratarnos como se le ocurre, pero está equivocado. Yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que me siga humillando – protestó otro de los enfermeros. Hace poco le pagué con la misma moneda para que sepa lo que se siente.

\- ¿Dónde está tu ética profesional? ¿Dónde dejaste el juramento que hiciste de velar por la salud y bienestar de quienes lo necesiten? – reclamó Nancy indignada.

\- ¿Tú también? – inquirió la rubia - ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que el odioso Anderson se ha conseguido dos ciegas!

\- Lo que pasa es que seguramente les gusta que las maltraten – se burló uno de los chicos.

\- Pueden pensar lo que quieran, no me importa. Pero como que mi nombre es Rachel Berry me voy a encargar de que las cosas no sigan así. Personas como ustedes deshonran la profesión, y definitivamente no merecen trabajar en un lugar tan maravilloso como este.

Sólo están aquí porque la paga es buena o por la increíble referencia que representaría en un futuro, pero no se interesan por las personas que se encuentran en este centro.

\- A mí sí me importan, – reclamó un enfermero – pero ese sujeto es nefasto.

\- Ese sujeto, es un ser humano que sufre mucho – dijo Nancy de forma tímida, con miedo de estar exponiendo ese lado que Blaine escondía.

\- No voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes – proclamó la enfermera y salió, seguida de inmediato por los dos chicos. Los tres hablando entre dientes hasta el último momento.

La morena empezó a recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa antes de que la discusión se produjera. De pronto notó que alguien se había parado a su lado. Al levantar la cabeza vio a la castaña sonriéndole complacida.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rachel. – le extendió la mano – Es un gusto conocerte.

\- ¿Qué tal? – correspondió el saludo – Soy Nancy, y es igual un gusto.

\- Gracias por defender a Blaine. No tienes idea lo mucho me molesta que algunos cretinos se comporten tan mal con él. Reconozco que puede ser complicado de tratar, pero es una buena persona. Sólo hay que encontrar el modo de acercarse a él.

\- Lo sé. – se mordió el labio dudando si debía decir más. No quería traicionar la confianza del ojimiel.

\- ¿Almorzaste? Si no lo has hecho, podemos ir juntas al comedor.

\- Seguro, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de mi siguiente turno.

Las dos chicas salieron juntas compartiendo una plática tranquila.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba revisando sus anotaciones en la computadora cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Está abierto.

\- Dr. Hummel. – le sonrió.

\- Dr. Hernández. – devolvió la sonrisa – ¿A qué debo su visita?

\- Me gustaría platicar sobre algunos pacientes. ¿Interrumpo?

\- No, en lo absoluto. Tome asiento por favor y dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo.

\- Quiero su opinión sobre el Sr. Huff, la Sra. Stamos y Jena Swan. Tengo entendido que usted realiza varias pruebas para tener un diagnóstico personal de cada paciente.

\- Así es. Me especializo en diferentes técnicas de rehabilitación que incluyen varias no tradicionales, y con el tiempo fui aprendiendo que no puedo conformarme con los juicios emitidos por otros médicos. Con mis evaluaciones he encontrado maneras diferentes de lograr mejorías, que pueden ser desde leves hasta muy grandes, dependiendo del caso.

\- Justamente es por eso que necesito de sus conocimientos. He estado realizando los ejercicios y terapias correspondientes con las tres personas antes mencionadas, pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer más debido a sus respuestas físicas, sin embargo me siento limitado.

\- Comprendo. Permítame revisar los resultados de mis evaluaciones – empezó a buscar los archivos en la computadora, dándole a conocer los detalles a su colega. Estuvieron platicando sobre todo lo que podía probar con ellos, además de darle unas cuantas recomendaciones.

\- Dr. Hummel, no tiene idea de cuánto le agradezco por todo esto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

\- No, tranquilo. No necesita hacer nada por mí, al contrario, es un placer poder ayudarlo.

\- Es usted muy amable. Pero si hay algo, lo que sea que quiera o necesite, no dude en decírmelo.

El ojiazul observó la carpeta que tenía junto a su computadora portátil – Amm…

\- Dígame por favor.

\- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

\- ¡Oh! No era la clase de pregunta que esperaba, pero sí. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué puede decirme acerca de Blaine Anderson?

\- Es un caso muy difícil en realidad. De hecho, lo conocí antes de que empezara a venir aquí.

\- Tengo entendido que tuvo un accidente automovilístico. ¿Cómo fue?

\- Está en lo cierto. Fue un lamentable accidente provocado por exceso de velocidad.

\- ¿Es que las personas nunca van a comprender que se ponen en riesgo al conducir de esa manera?

\- ¡Oh no! Blaine no fue el causante. Dos autos se impactaron contra el suyo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es una larga historia, muy terrible en realidad, incluso estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Todos los que iban con él murieron, y eso lo devastó por completo. Esas personas eran como su segunda familia.

\- Debió sufrir mucho. De sólo pensarlo siento se me recoge el corazón.

\- Imagínese lo que fue para él despertar del coma después de varios meses para descubrir aquello.

El dolor físico que le tocó padecer fue muy grande también. Tuvo que ser sometido a varias clases de cirugías. De hecho, yo lo operé cuatro veces, y ya le habían realizado otras intervenciones antes de eso.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Pero qué clase de accidente tuvo?

\- No conozco los detalles completos, pero si tiene algo de tiempo le puedo contar lo que sé.

\- Seguro. Lo escucho.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Varios días habían transcurrido y Kurt no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que le había ocurrido a Blaine. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber sobrevivido a tanto dolor? No sólo era lo físico sino también lo mental, emocional y espiritual. Comprendía porque se había vuelto alguien tan amargo y enojado con la vida. No podía culparlo.

Al menos trataría de darle un motivo para estar feliz. Sabía qué técnicas usar y los ejercicios para la terapia que realizaría con él. Si las cosas salían como esperaba, el moreno dentro de un tiempo estaría sintiendo más que pequeñas corrientes, aunque eso ya era un gran logro en sí después de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin obtener resultados.

Más trabajar con el ojimiel no era nada fácil, al comienzo se mostró tranquila y cooperativo. Podía ver la emoción que sentía ante los estímulos, aunque a veces trataba de ocultarla.

Estaban también esos días en los que llegaba de un humor ligeramente aceptable y otros en los que era simplemente insoportable, sin embargo trataba de ser más tolerante dada su situación, aunque había ocasiones en que parecía estar poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Sobre todo después de que en las últimas sesiones había dejado de mostrar resultados positivos y eso lo frustraba demasiado. Pero no era el único, Kurt también se sentía abatido al ver que el avance logrado se había desvanecido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La tarde se hacía presente y con ella el momento de asistir nuevamente a terapia.

Nadie en el centro entendía cómo aquellas dos enfermeras habían logrado lo que nadie más, el prepotente Blaine Anderson se portaba tranquilo y hasta amable con ellas en ciertas ocasiones. Toda clase de teorías habían surgido, pero no tenían la certeza de cuál era la verídica, o si alguna por lo menos se acercaba, y las chicas no respondían los cuestionamientos que les realizaban.

Kurt observaba con recelo a aquel hombre con el que había tenido tantos tropiezos. Sin importar las formas en las que tratase de acercarse a él y ganarse su confianza, nada daba resultado y era totalmente desesperante.

¿Cómo lo hacía la castaña? Quería saber, porque ahí estaba ella sosteniendo una plática con el de cabello rizado en lo que esperaban que fuese su turno. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y respiró profundamente, deseando poder hacer eso también con el moreno, pero empezaba a resignarse de que sería algo imposible de lograr.

\- Srta. Berry, pueden pasar.

La chica asintió y empezó a empujar la silla hasta llegar al área donde Hummel los esperaba. Una vez ubicada en el sitio que le correspondía, le sonrió a su paciente con cariño – Estamos listos – mencionó con voz cantarina y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste. El de ojos pardos la miró y le sonrió ligeramente, pero la expresión de su rostro se volvió totalmente fría y severa cuando giró la cabeza para ver al médico frente a él.

\- ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo te has sentido con los nuevos ejercicios? – Trató de sonar relajado.

\- Es igual – respondió con voz seca – Nada de lo que haces funciona ya.

\- Lo hará, pero tienes que cooperar conmigo. Necesito que sigas al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te doy.

El moreno movió la cabeza hacia un lado y rodó los ojos. La enfermera se agachó un poco y lo tomó de las manos – Cariño, sabes que tienes que poner de tu parte.

Cuando terminaron, Kurt estaba bañado en sudor, siempre era así de difícil trabajar con Anderson – Eso es lo que deben hacer en el transcurso de la semana, dos veces al día – le indicó a Rachel antes de anotarlo en la ficha, puesto que cada enfermera o enfermero debía estar al tanto para ayudarlo cuando fuese su turno. Una llamada rompió el silencio mientras el médico escribía.

\- Lo siento, debo contestar, es de mi casa. Enseguida regreso – se excusó la chica y salió dejando a los dos hombres a solas, lo cual resultó muy incómodo.

\- Tómalo con calma Blaine. A veces esto pasa, verás que todo va a ir mejorando. Sólo no decaigas ni dejes de hacer lo que te indico, es de suma importancia. Quiero ver resultados tanto o más que tú.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Porque yo no me doy por vencido, y no lo haré nunca. En cambio tú pareces haber perdido el interés en recuperarte.

El ojimiel le dio una de las miradas más furiosas y cargadas de rabia que había visto en su vida, y por primera vez el médico se sintió intimidado.

\- Listo, problema resuelto – regresó la chica con una ligera sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante al darse cuenta de lo tenso que su paciente estaba. Era evidente que algo había ocurrido en los pocos minutos que estuvo fuera de la sala de rehabilitación.

Debemos irnos. Lisa está esperando su turno – pronunció con voz suave y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al final de la semana, Rachel se encontraba colocando en el carrito metálico las charolas que contenían los desayunos para los internos, escuchó con desdén como la persona que debía ir donde Blaine se negaba rotundamente. Sabía que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, por lo que acomodó la bandeja del artista con cuidado entre las otras. Al pasar junto al frutero sonrió al ver las naranjas y tomó dos de ahí.

Nancy le había contado que al pelinegro le encantaban, así que le llevaría algo que lo pusiera contento. Eso sumado a la sonrisa que ya sabía que vería al abrirle la ventana. Ella concordaba con su nueva amiga en lo absurda que era la prohibición, y si se tenía que saltar una regla tonta con tal de darle un poco de alegría, lo haría siempre.

No había nada que ella no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por Blaine.

La noche llegó velozmente y las horas del día parecían no ser suficientes, Kurt seguía trabajando aun cuando su horario laboral había concluido. Estaba revisando con dedicación las evaluaciones de sus pacientes y los resultados obtenidos, preparando las máquinas para las nuevas terapias y practicando técnicas que quería implementar.

Sólo cuando se sintió extremadamente cansado decidió que era momento de hacer una pausa. Tampoco podía permitirse agotarse y mucho menos enfermarse por no dormir lo suficiente y el cansancio acumulado.

Era tarde y el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de él mientras caminaba lentamente, por lo que no sería nada prudente conducir en esas condiciones hasta su hogar, así que decidió quedarse a dormir allí.

El centro de rehabilitación contaba con personal médico que laboraba por turnos, así como él, y también con los que permanecían como internos, razón por la cual existía un pabellón con las respectivas habitaciones, y afortunadamente para el castaño, no todas estaban siendo utilizadas. Aunque con el cansancio que sentía podía dormirse parado o sentado en un rincón.

Atravesaba el corredor externo, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro cuando algo llamó su atención obligándolo a girar la cabeza hacia un costado. El ala donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los pacientes residentes estaban a oscuras, era lógico debido a que todos debían estar durmiendo por lo tarde que era, pero una de ellas tenía la luz encendida, y eso lo hizo pensar que probablemente algo no andaba bien ahí.

La idea de que tal vez la persona de aquel cuarto pudo ir al baño y en lugar de encender las lámparas laterales lo hizo con la principal, cruzó por su cabeza. Era una posibilidad, así que no la iba a descartar, por lo que esperó varios minutos, pero la luz no se apagaba.

Ante la incertidumbre, observó con atención que el piso al que debía dirigirse era el segundo y la habitación estaba casi en el centro. Apresuró el paso haciendo caso omiso a sus cansados músculos y el rastro de sueño que amenazaba con abrazarlo.

Comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo observando por debajo de cada puerta hasta llegar a donde la luz se reflejaba. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era la pieza de Blaine. Soltó un suspiro fatigado y rodó los ojos porque con él nunca se sabía. Tal vez se había preocupado por nada, pero como dicen más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Tocó varias veces con golpes lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados por el moreno pero no tanto como para perturbar a los demás. Un minuto transcurrió y no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar y esperó un poco, todavía sin resultados. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

\- Blaine, ¿está todo bien? Soy Kurt. – ingresó y miró en ambas direcciones, el ojimiel estaba en la cama acostado. Decidió avanzar para observarlo bien y al irse acercando notó la respiración forzada y como su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

Al estar a su lado y teniendo una completa visión, se asustó al verlo pálido, con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida y totalmente bañado en sudor.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes? Blaine – el calor que emanaba envolvió la mano del médico antes de que pudiese ponerla sobre la frente del chico – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás hirviendo! Blaine, ¿me escuchas? Tranquilo, estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar a sentirte mejor.

Corrió al baño y mojó la toalla más pequeña que encontró con agua fría, luego buscó el termómetro en el botiquín de emergencias antes de salir a toda prisa. Le colocó el paño en la frente y con cuidado le abrió la boca ligeramente para tomarle la temperatura.

De pronto un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera de turno y en lo que llegaba registró los estantes en busca de otras toallas y ropa limpia.

\- Dr. Hummel, ¿qué sucede?

\- Blaine tiene mucha fiebre y debemos cambiarlo de ropa, al igual que la sábana y cobertor porque todo está mojado. Una vez que le retire el termómetro lo voy a levantar para que usted le quite la ropa. Además, va a necesitar un baño.

\- Entiendo – respondió poco gustosa.

Al observar el pequeño instrumento de vidrio exclamó preocupado – ¡Casi cuarenta grados centígrados! ¡Esto no es nada bueno! Voy a sentarlo – lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y colocó el brazo detrás de la espalda – Ayúdeme con la camiseta.

\- Claro – tomó el costado de la tela con tres dedos mientras hacía varias muecas.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? Dese prisa.

\- Lo siento, es que detesto el sudor, y esto está tan mojado.

\- ¿Es una broma acaso? ¿Qué clase de enfermera es usted?

\- No estoy aquí para tratar con ropa sudada. Ugg, y además está sucio – expresó con asco.

\- Es mejor que vaya pensando en cambiar de profesión, porque si no está dispuesta a hacer una tarea sencilla como esta, le aseguro que ha errado por completo.

Kurt se desesperó al ver lo poco útil que era la presencia de la chica, así que la mandó a llamar a las enfermeras o enfermeros que estuviesen ahí para que ayudasen, no sin antes fijarse en el apellido que estaba grabado en la placa que portaba en el uniforme.

Él siguió retirando las prendas con dificultad. Cuando dos personas ingresaron el moreno se encontraba sólo en un boxer azul.

\- ¿Qué tiene Blaine? – la castaña corrió a ayudar.

\- Rachel – susurró con alivio. Sabía que ella era alguien con quien podía contar.

\- ¿Qué necesita que haga Dr. Hummel? – preguntó un joven parado a un costado.

\- Rachel, necesito la silla para acomodar a Blaine, pero pon algo encima para que no vaya a ensuciarse – miró al chico por unos segundos.

\- Paul – mencionó como respondiendo aquella pregunta silenciosa.

\- Ok Paul, quita todo de la cama y comprueba si el colchón está mojado o sucio. De ser así no podemos volver a acostarlo ahí.

Mientras el enfermero hacía lo asignado, los ex amigos acomodaban al ojimiel en la silla.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- No tengo idea, pero necesito que le digas a O'Hara que consiga un suero hidratante y agua con hielo, también que prepare el baño. No sé por qué no regresó con ustedes.

\- Yo puedo traer…

\- Te necesito aquí. Sé que te preocupas por Blaine y…

\- Entiendo. Voy a avisarle y regreso enseguida.

Luego de una discusión con Paul, solucionar lo de la cama y bañarlo apropiadamente, acomodaron al moreno, le pusieron las compresas heladas en las extremidades superiores e inferiores, los costados del cuerpo y en la frente.

Rachel le colocó una sábana fina de forma transversal cubriendo de la mitad del estómago hasta unos centímetros después del inicio de los muslos para que no estuviera tan expuesto, ya que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía desnudo.

Kurt revisó la ficha con las anotaciones del día y frunció el ceño. Pensó encontrar información valiosa, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo sus ojos se dispararon con angustia hacia Blaine, quien empezó a quejarse agudamente y dirigió con esfuerzo una mano temblorosa hacia su parte abdominal.

\- En la mañana se quejó de dolor y no quiso comer nada – manifestó Berry con evidente preocupación – Vomitó varias veces. Pensé que tal vez le había caído pesado algo de lo que ingirió en la noche. Y antes de que me pregunte, no, no tenía fiebre en ese momento.

Le di un té de manzanilla y me quedé a su lado todo el tiempo que fue posible. Pareció calmarle un poco porque empezó a quedarse dormido. Anoté todo en la ficha y le notifiqué a uno de los médicos que estaban de turno.

\- Al parecer no hicieron nada al respecto. – gruñó.

\- Paul necesito los implementos para hacerle algunos exámenes – le dio la lista de lo que iba a requerir y en pocos minutos le realizaron los análisis y cultivos, los cuales arrojaron una salmonelosis como resultado.


	14. Cap 14: Reflexiones

**_Aquí el siguiente capítulo ;)_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14:**

 **"** **Reflexiones"**

* * *

.

Antes de darse cuenta había amanecido, y Kurt permanecía despierto sentado en el sillón cuidando del moreno, quien había pasado una noche terrible. Rachel y Paul también estuvieron a su lado ayudando en todo lo que fue necesario.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo y estable, el médico envió al enfermero a descansar porque debía trabajar en el primer turno de la mañana. Lo mismo hizo con la castaña, pero ella no se movió de ahí.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada junto al chico, acariciándole los rizos mientras dormía. El ojiazul la observaba desde su puesto – Deberías ir a reposar un poco. No me voy a ir, es mi día libre y pienso permanecer aquí hasta que Blaine se recupere.

\- No, estoy bien. No lo voy a dejar. Quiero estar a su lado cuando despierte y por si se presenta algo.

Hummel sabía que Rachel era una gran enfermera, además de muy comprometida con lo que creía justo y con su carrera, pero esa devoción y cariño con el que cuidaba al ojimiel no era algo normal, había algo que iba más allá que él desconocía. Preguntarle no serviría de nada, ellos no tenían la mejor relación y por lo tanto jamás le contaría.

Vio que se limpió varias lágrimas y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella habló – No es justo que se comporten de esa forma con él. Nadie lo ayudó – sollozó – Leí la ficha, el enfermero que estuvo en la tarde anotó "dice estar con dolor estomacal". En las observaciones no puso nada, al igual que en las indicaciones, y eso es porque no hizo nada. Tampoco notificó a ningún médico.

La enfermera de la noche escribió "fiebre, dolor estomacal y diarrea". En las observaciones puso "le di un efervescente". ¡Un efervescente! Si hubiese sido el apéndice, lo habría matado. Y no le avisó a nadie. – el llanto se apoderó de ella por un instante – Pasó mal todo el día hasta la noche que usted lo encontró y a nadie le importó. No se merecía eso.

Por muy difícil que pueda ser de tratar, Blaine no merecía que lo dejaran sufrir de ese modo. El estado en el que estaba anoche era deplorable.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y me voy a encargar de hacer los reportes pertinentes. La negligencia con la que trataron el caso fue terrible, y de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a suceder y que los implicados dejen de laborar aquí.

No es la primera vez que noto la forma en la que tratan a Anderson.

\- Hay varias personas que ni siquiera le traen la comida porque no quieren lidiar con él, y otras irregularidades más. Por eso hay días en los que está de tan mal humor. Blaine se ha dado cuenta de que no lo quieren aquí y hasta lo desprecian.

Lo he visto llorar en algunas ocasiones, pero no he mencionado nada, porque sé que no lo admitiría y sólo lograría que suba los muros que con trabajo he conseguido que vaya bajando poco a poco.

\- ¿Has hecho una acusación formal?

\- No, pero había pensado hacerla.

\- Me parece perfecto. Esa clase de personas no pueden continuar en el centro. – lanzó la cabeza hacia tras por unos segundos – Voy a mi oficina un momento, no demoro. Necesito mi computadora y unas carpetas.

\- No hay problema. Aquí estaré.

Al regresar, empezó a redactar el informe sobre Blaine y el accionar poco profesional del personal, poniendo énfasis en los involucrados, así como en la enfermera O'Hara.

Mencionó también el comportamiento hostil que había observado en contra del moreno, recalcando nombres y apellidos. Sabía que tendrían que rodar cabezas, pues como dicen, es mejor cortar todo de raíz.

Se aseguró de señalar como Rachel y Paul ayudaron durante toda la noche, resaltando la labor de la chica en general, así como de Nancy en otras ocasiones.

Con documentos en mano y las pruebas necesarias, entrando la tarde se dirigió a la oficina de la Dra. Silver.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El día no había sido mejor que la terrible noche que pasó. Las condiciones fueron las mismas hasta el tercer día en que la fiebre comenzó a ceder, lo cual era una buena señal y el ojimiel empezó a estar consciente de lo que sucedía.

Conforme los días transcurrían iba recuperándose, el malestar seguía presente, pero se volvía más leve. La ojimarrón le terminó de dar un licuado de arroz, manzana y canela cuando éste bajó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada lentamente hacia su mano conectada a un suero – Ya no puedo.

\- Tranquilo, te vas a seguir sintiendo mejor. Estás respondiendo bien al tratamiento.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedo ni quiero seguir con esto. Estoy muy cansado – empezó a llorar, sorprendiendo a la chica al permitirle verlo en ese estado – Llevo luchando mucho tiempo y simplemente siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

\- No digas eso, por favor.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Claro que lo tiene – se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano – Tu vida es muy valiosa.

Rió con amargura – A nadie le importo, todos me odian. Lo que sucedió es la muestra de aquello.

\- Son unos idiotas que deshonran la profesión. – permaneció en silencio por unos segundos – No puedes querer dejar de vivir por cretinos como esos.

\- No tengo nada por qué seguir.

\- Hacerlo por ti es la razón más importante. Y cuando estés más repuesto creo que deberías retomar tu carrera.

\- ¿Mi carrera? ¿Es una broma?

\- Sé quién eres. Era una gran fan tuya, y lo sigo siendo. No sólo del artista, sino también del ser humano. Te he visto luchar día con día y me siento tan orgullosa de ti… Y te debo tanto.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, continuó apresurada – Tienes una legión impresionante de fans en todo el mundo que te ama y está pendiente de ti, aun cuando llevas un tiempo ausente. Sería maravilloso que volvieras a aparecer.

\- ¿Y hacer qué? No te das cuenta que estoy atado a una estúpida silla de ruedas.

\- A tus fans no les importa. No sabes lo mucho que desean saber de ti.

\- Y que me vean así… sólo causaría lástima.

\- Como dije antes, tus fans te aman. ¿Sabes por qué lo hacen? Porque a pesar de toda la fama, los premios, reconocimientos y una larga lista de lo que has conseguido a lo largo de tu carrera, siempre has tenido los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Eres de los pocos artistas que siempre se ha mostrado real, que ha compartido con el mundo su esencia, su corazón.

Lograste hacer una conexión con tu público gracias a que nunca dejaste de ser tú mismo, a tu nobleza, a que tratas a todos con respeto, a tu sencillez, humildad y…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que eso dista mucho de quien soy ahora?

\- Eres el mismo, sólo que el sufrimiento que llevas encima no lo has canalizado correctamente. Tu enojo y frustración por lo que sucedió en ese accidente lo volcaste sobre las personas que te rodean, y eso se debe a que no quieres recibir ninguna atención, porque fue el exceso de esta por parte de los periodistas lo que provocó todo.

Pero he tenido la oportunidad de tratarte y observarte con atención, y sé que debajo de esa coraza con la que te has envuelto sigue ese mismo ser humano extraordinario que tiene uno de los corazones más grandes, que siempre se involucró en obras correctas y justas.

Y no lo hacías porque era lo que debías hacer para que tu nombre resonara en todas partes. Fuiste un gran defensor de las causas justas, la igualdad y los derechos de los demás.

Ese es Blaine Anderson, y son muchas las razones por las que tienes tantas personas que te aman, que siguen preguntando por ti y que dan las gracias de que estés vivo.

No tienes idea a cuántos jóvenes alentaste a ser reales, a mostrarse como son, a no esconderse y sentirse orgullosos de sí mismos. Y lo hiciste con tu ejemplo al mantener la cabeza siempre en alto y decirle a todos desde el comienzo que eras gay y estabas orgulloso de quien eras y como eras.

Nunca te ocultaste ni pretendiste ser alguien diferente, y lograste forjar una de las carreras más brillantes que han existido. Haz sido el modelo a seguir de muchos, les infundiste el coraje que necesitaban para aceptarse y enfrentarse al mundo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

\- Le salvaste la vida a mi hermano, y es algo que te voy a agradecer por siempre. Sí, no me mires de esa forma. Tal vez no conoces a todas las personas que has inspirado y a las que has ayudado, pero mi hermano fue uno de ellos.

Cuando era un adolescente, les contó a nuestros padres que era gay y ellos se volvieron locos, le dijeron cosas tan crueles que lo lastimaron mucho y lo corrieron de la casa. Asustado y con el corazón roto buscó a su mejor amigo y le relató lo sucedido, él le dijo que nada había cambiado y lo recibió en su hogar. Pero a los pocos días sus padres se enteraron de los motivos que lo habían llevado a quedarse con ellos y resultaron ser igual de homofóbicos e ignorantes que mis padres. Su amigo trató de defenderlo e impedir que no lo dejaran en la calle, pero lo amenazaron con echarlo también.

Era un adolescente, claro que se asustó y a mi hermano no le quedó más remedio que irse. Después de eso buscó a otro de sus amigos más cercanos, pero la historia con él fue diferente. Luego de que le contara lo sucedido, lo insultó de todas las formas posibles y lo corrió de inmediato.

Estuvo vagando en las calles por varios días, tratando de sobrevivir con el poco dinero que tenía en los bolsillos y fue cayendo en una depresión terrible. Hubiera querido estar a su lado. – sollozó.

Un día mi teléfono sonó y me emocioné al ver su nombre en la pantalla, pero cuando lo escuché, mi corazón se rompió. Le había tomado tanto tiempo llamarme porque tenía miedo de que también lo rechazara. Le dije que eso jamás sucedería y le pedí que se quedara en ese lugar, tomé el primer vuelo que conseguí, corrí a buscarlo y lo llevé conmigo a casa. Mi departamento era pequeño, pero encontraría la forma de acomodarnos.

Estuvo mal, la depresión en la que se encontraba se volvió más intensa, sentía desprecio por sí mismo e intentó quitarse la vida en dos ocasiones.

\- Eso es horrible.

\- Pero tú lo salvaste. Hiciste tanto por él sin siquiera saberlo.

Él sólo pasaba en el sofá durmiendo o llorando y no sabía que era peor.

Ese día habíamos regresado del hospital, le habían dado el alta en la mañana y nos encontrábamos en el sofá. Yo estaba sentada en la esquina y él acostado con su cabeza en mi regazo.

Encendí el televisor y puse el programa en el que ibas a estar. Ahí hablaste de muchas cosas y dijiste otras tantas muy alentadoras, magníficas como siempre. Mi hermano soltó un suspiro tembloroso y me preguntó si realmente eras gay. Cuando le respondí que sí, me cuestionó sobre cómo podías estar tan feliz y orgulloso de ser quien eras.

Le conté un poco sobre ti en el corte comercial. Cuando regresaron, pude notar como prestaba atención a todo lo que decías. Algo de eso lo tocó, alguna de tus palabras simplemente le llegó. Al día siguiente se levantó y me preguntó si me podía ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Me puse a llorar como no tienes idea.

Empezó a interesarse en ti, escuchaba tu música, buscaba tus videos, todas esas entrevistas en las que motivabas a los demás a ser quienes eran. No te voy a decir que las cosas cambiaron de un día para el otro, fue un proceso, y en ocasiones tenía esos momentos en los que se ponía mal, pero dejó de decir que no quería vivir y ya no hablaba de lo avergonzado que estaba de sí mismo.

Un día me preguntó si yo creía que él podía llegar a ser como tú. Sus sueños no tenían que ver con el medio artístico, quería ser igual a ti, al ser humano, a ese chico orgulloso de ser quien era. Te admiraba tanto, y esa admiración lo llevó a seguir de algún modo tus pasos, tus consejos.

Lo cambiaste, le devolviste la confianza, las ganas de luchar y continuar adelante. Lograste borrar todo ese dolor que llevaba y que se olvidara de las cosas horribles que le habían dicho y que por un tiempo no dejaba de repetirse.

Cuando encontré a mi hermano era un adolescente asustado, devastado, herido, roto, estaba en la edad más vulnerable. Pero gracias a ti comprendió que era una persona normal como cualquier otra y que tenía derecho a ser feliz, a soñar, a tener el futuro y la vida que él quisiera.

Años después te encuentro en este centro, y aunque al comienzo me resultó difícil verte actuar tan diferente, pude darme cuenta de que esa era tu forma de asimilarlo.

Asocié lo de mi hermano y recordé las cosas que el psicólogo me dijo en esa época. Él depositó todo lo que le pasaba y sentía en esa enorme tristeza que lo llevó a hundirse. En tu caso, volcaste todo a través de la ira. Ambos estaban heridos, pero él sufría por las circunstancias, en cambio tú estás enfadado por lo que sucedió.

También sufres, pero has permitido que tu enojo sea más grande. Y sin embargo, él seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce, alegre e inteligente en el fondo, y tú sigues siendo el mismo luchador extraordinario, noble…

\- No sigas, por favor.

\- Sólo quiero que entiendas lo mucho que vales, que puedes dejar de lado todo eso que no te hace bien y retomar tu vida, hacer de ella algo impresionante. Ya lo hiciste una vez, no dudo en que lo vuelvas a conseguir.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Blaine cubrió su rostro con ambas manos por un instante – ¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de él. Es un abogado muy exitoso, se casó el año pasado con alguien que lo ama más que a nada en este mundo, y es muy feliz. Sí, con los problemas y desavenencias que se presentan en ocasiones, pero es dichoso, y eso es lo que siempre quise para él.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti, por todo Berry.

\- Soy Rachel – sonrió acuosamente – ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Por favor. Lo necesito.

Permanecieron con los brazos envueltos alrededor del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. Al separarse, la chica tomó varios pañuelos desechables y se los ofreció.

\- No permitas que las circunstancias externas mantengan oculta a la persona que eres en realidad. Recuerda quien es Blaine Anderson, porque ese es quien eres.

\- No sigas Berry.

\- Te tengo una noticia, pero te la diré si me dices por mi nombre.

\- No quiero saber.

\- Claro que quieres. No te hagas el estrecho – le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

\- ¿Cuál es la noticia, Rachel?

\- Te das cuenta que no era tan difícil – le sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que no podía todavía contener del todo – Soy tu enfermera oficial.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron tan amplios como fue posible – ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Bueno, de hecho yo no puedo cubrir todos los turnos a diario, por lo que tendrás de hoy en adelante dos enfermeras oficiales, una soy yo y la otra es Nancy.

\- ¿Nancy?

\- Sí, nos volvimos amigas hace poco. Y alguien nos dijo que los pacientes pueden solicitar tener personal exclusivo, y en algunos casos las enfermeras pueden pedirlo también, así que las dos hablamos con la Dra. Silver e hicimos la solicitud, la cual fue respaldada por el Dr. Hummel.

\- ¿Hummel?

\- Sí, él fue quien te encontró esa noche y se encargó de ti básicamente.

Tal vez no lo recuerdes por la fiebre tan alta que tenías, pero no se movió de tu lado hasta que estuviste estable, y únicamente lo hizo para buscar su computadora y redactar los informes correspondientes.

\- Ah… Claro, era… su labor.

\- No, eso fue más allá. Él es así, siempre ha tenido un corazón inmenso y un alma noble. Estuvo pendiente minuto a minuto no sólo hasta que amaneció sino también durante la siguiente jornada ya que era su día libre y decidió quedarse para cuidarte.

\- Entiendo – titubeó con incertidumbre.

\- Bueno, pero no me has dicho lo que piensas de que Nancy y yo nos dedicaremos exclusivamente a tu cuidado. ¿Eso te gusta?

Blaine la miró y le sonrió de una forma que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Las cosas se tornaron un poco más fáciles, cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta para una de las comidas, chequeos, realización de los ejercicios o el cambio de sábanas y demás implementos, Blaine sabía que era una de las dos chicas, se sentía realmente agradecido así que empezó a demostrarlo.

A veces tenía sus "arranques de rabia" como lo denominó Rachel, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba tranquilo y relajado. Incluso empezó a sonreír y mantener pláticas más largas con ellas. Hasta consiguieron que se afeite y corte el cabello, el cual muchos lo consideraron el mayor de los logros.

Con su nueva imagen, Nancy lo llevaba a su rehabilitación. Era la primera a la que asistiría después de haber estado enfermo.

Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo poco después de eso por la cantidad de trabajo, pero a diario preguntaba por él. Ahora lo esperaba con ciertas ansias e incertidumbre al no saber lo que sucedería y cuál sería el comportamiento de éste.

La puerta se abrió y el castaño volteó hacia un costado.

\- Buenas tardes Dr. Hummel.

\- Buenas tardes Nancy.

La chica ingresó con la silla de ruedas y el médico frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tengo terapia con Blaine.

\- Es Blaine – sonrió – Ya sé, luce muy diferente ahora.

Ante eso posó sus ojos sobre el chico que estaba en la silla y lo observó detenidamente. Sí que lucía diferente con la barba larga y descuidada y el cabello largo con los rizos desordenados cubriéndole el rostro.

Pero ahora estaba afeitado y su cabello corto, aun mostrando sus rizos peinados tal vez con algún muss o algo porque permanecían en su sitio bien formados. No podía creer que se tratase de la misma persona, tal vez era una broma que le estaban jugando, llegó a pensar, entonces los ojos de color avellana se posaron sobre los suyos y supo de inmediato que sí se trataba de Anderson. Sólo él tenía esos ojos, que ya había notado antes eran hermosos y únicos, pero ahora brillaban de una forma que nunca había visto.

Blaine con ese look era muy atractivo y por unos segundos no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿Tanto te impresioné, Hummel?

\- Ah… Blaine… Sí… Digo… Luces distinto.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

\- Es bueno, muy bueno en realidad. Te ves… fantástico.

\- Gracias.

¿Blaine Anderson estaba hablando con él? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dado las gracias? Lo que sea que Rachel y Nancy estuviesen haciendo con él, les iba a pedir que continuasen.

\- ¿Listo para la terapia?

\- Sí, lo estoy.

\- Eso es genial – sonrió y por primera vez lo vio devolverle la sonrisa.

Empezaron a trabajar y aunque el moreno parecía algo molesto y frustrado por la falta de respuesta, Kurt le explicó que era normal que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, pero que si seguía las instrucciones que le iba a dar, pronto volvería a sentir esa corriente.

No podía asegurarle que pasaría después de eso, porque prefería ir paso a paso, ya que los resultados podían variar, por lo que no hizo mención de aquello, pero se centró en lo que hacían.

Llevaban más de la mitad de la terapia y Blaine respiró profundamente – Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí cuando estuve enfermo.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Hiciste mucho por mí, más de lo que debías. Y aunque no lo creas, de verdad lo aprecio.

Ya sé que piensas que soy un idiota desgraciado que no merece nada, pero…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Jamás he dicho algo así de ti!

\- No necesitas decirlo para saber que…

\- Tampoco lo pienso. Hemos tenido nuestros tropiezos, eso es todo. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, como suelen decir, pero no vale la pena recordarlo, sólo hay que seguir adelante.

Ahora voy a hacer algo diferente, trataré de flexionar tus piernas y llevarlas hasta tu pecho. Trabajaremos primero con la izquierda y luego la derecha. Dime si sientes algo.

Mientras Kurt trabajaba, Blaine cerró los ojos – Gracias por lo de Rachel y Nancy.

\- Como mencioné antes, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Ellas hacen un excelente trabajo y tú luces de mejor ánimo ahora. Eso es tan importante, porque el estado mental y emocional influye en la reacción del cuerpo. Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

\- Igual, gracias.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió en silencio hasta el final – Bien, hemos terminado – dijo bajando la pierna del chico y éste abrió los ojos girando la cabeza hacia un costado, topándose con los orbes azules del médico – Tus ojos…

\- ¿Qué tienen?

\- Muchos matices… No había visto ojos como los tuyos antes… Ah… Nancy, vamos a bajarlo ya – desvió la mirada.

Le estaba entregando a la enfermera la ficha con las indicaciones y ejercicios a realizar antes de la siguiente cita cuando la secretaria ingresó – Disculpe que lo interrumpa Dr. Hummel, el médico del Sr. Anderson está aquí y pregunta si puede pasar. Quiere observar la terapia y platicar con usted, ya que hasta ahora no se dado la oportunidad.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, dile que pase, aunque ya terminamos los ejercicios – se levantó para ir a beber un poco de agua y secarse el rostro.

Un hombre joven entró a la sala – Blaine – le sonrió – Te ves muy bien. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Todavía no lo sé, pero aquí sigo.

\- Buenas tardes – pronunció el castaño – Es un gusto poder conocerlo finalmente.

El médico al escuchar esa voz se tensó y dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar de frente – ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Kenneth?


	15. Cap 15: Reminiscencias

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ ¡Gracias amiga querida! Sí, empiezan a limas asperezas finalmente =)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kenneth ha llegado, e intentará quedarse.

Kurt ha visto lo atractivo que es Blaine y ahora se están dando la oportunidad de irse conociendo. Aquí ya la actualización.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Si hay algo que Kurt no soporta son las injusticias, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo sucedido.

Todavía no han retomado su amistad, pero las cosas van surgiendo poco a poco.

Kenneth es el médico de Blaine y jamás se imaginó encontrar a Kurt cuando fue a realizar el chequeo correspondiente a su paciente.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Jajajaja te aseguro que no eres la única que le quiere pasar con el camión por encima.

Sí, poco a poco van acercándose sin proponérselo, y todo gracias a Blaine =)

Ese grupo quedó fuera del centro. No podía ser de otra manera. Jeje, aquí está el siguiente ;D

 _ *** Natalia Riquelme Alvear**_ Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo.

 _* **AdrianaBotero2**_ Pasó un momento terrible debido a la infección que tuvo, pero en cierto modo eso sirvió para que hubiese una aproximación con Kurt y que sacaran al grupo de incompetentes que estaban en el centro de rehabilitación.

 _ *** NahirAstro**_ ¡Gracias! Ya no tienes que esperar, aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Porque así la vida a veces nos presenta situaciones que no esperamos y nos trae de regreso a personas que creímos jamás volveríamos a ver (lo digo por experiencia).

Blaine está más tranquilo ahora y dispuesto a cooperar =) Aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Lamentablemente hay personas que regresan, aunque no queremos, y siempre pasa cuando menos lo esperamos.

Blaine empieza a cambiar de actitud y se presta a cooperar más.

¡De nada! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

 _ *** aandrear**_ Jejeje, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a eso :P

Situaciones difíciles por las que están atravesando, cada uno a su manera, pero eso los está acercando.

 _ *** jeny**_ Tuvo salmonelosis, en el capítulo 13 lo dice.

 _ *** littleporcelana**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu super comentario! Agradezco que hayas aprovechado ese tiempo que tuviste para escribirme (*^-^*)

Jajajajaja, entiendo, y es que mi imaginación parece nunca acabar y no dejo de escribir (ahora he tenido menos tiempo, pero igual no paro de crear en mi mente). ¡Wow! Es todo un halago la verdad, gracias... aunque me odies jeje xD

Tranquila, entiendo lo que es eso, a veces se siente como si los días deberían ser más largos para que nos alcancen.

Y yo amo que expresen lo que sienten. Justamente busco siempre lograr que se envuelvan e identifiquen, que vivan la historia como si fuesen parte de ella, y cuando me cuentan todo lo que les hace sentir, lo agradezco infinitamente. Ustedes son una parte tan importante de todo esto, así que siéntete libre de manifestar siempre lo que piensas o sientes.

Esa es otra de las cosas que busco en todo momento, y es hacer mis historias y personajes reales. Absorbo las experiencias personales y de otras personas que conozco, así como de todo y todos los que están alrededor. El mundo está lleno de vivencias y soy muy observadora y analítica, luego tomo eso y lo transformo en letras.

Sobre lo del área de salud, conozco muchos casos de negligencia, y sí, como mencionas, es un tema tan extenso que se podría hacer toda una tesis.

Déjame felicitarte porque tienes una hermosa profesión, y estoy segura que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendrás el título que lo avale :)

Gracias por siempre leer y seguirme apoyando. Un abrazo inmenso que supere las distancias.

¡Por supuesto! Aquí otro capítulo.

 ** _* DCrissVM_** Kenneth es uno de los médicos de Blaine.

 _ ***** **LetyBL**_ Ya llegué con la actualización ;) Todas/os quieren linchar a Kenneth.

 ** _* roxipm9_** No tendrás que esperar más, aquí está lo que querías =)

* * *

 _Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí una nueva actualización. 13 páginas de Word para que disfruten ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15:**

 **"** **Reminiscencias"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó Blaine intrigado.

\- S-sí.

\- No. —Replicó el castaño apretando los dientes.

Era más que evidente la tensión entre los dos médicos. La chica se aclaró la garganta y movió la silla de ruedas—Ya tenemos que irnos.

\- Eso no será posible, señorita. Blaine es mi paciente y tengo que evaluarlo. Por eso estoy aquí.

\- Disculpe, no lo sabía.

\- Kurt, necesito los informes. —Lo miró intensamente y las palabras habían salido casi con torpeza.

Sin responder, el castaño tomó la carpeta del escritorio y se la entregó. Luego se dirigió a su computadora e imprimió unos documentos que le dio también.

Kenneth leía con atención, pero por momentos dirigía la mirada hacia su ex.

Blaine y Nancy observaban en silencio, era demasiado raro ver a Hummel tan frío y con esa expresión de molestia en su rostro.

\- Esto es interesante. —Mencionó al terminar de leer— Blaine, voy a realizarte una pequeña prueba.

\- Está bien.

El médico se agachó y empezó a valorarlo, pero sin poder dejar de posar sus ojos en el castaño.

\- No es a mí a quien debes evaluar. —Gruñó con hastío al darse cuenta —Me retiro, no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí.

\- Necesito que me expliques…

\- Todo está detallado en los papeles que te entregué. —Bajó la tapa de su computadora, la tomó rápidamente y sin decir más nada salió presuroso, dejando a todos atónitos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Puedo pasar? —Una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la puerta luego de varios golpes suaves.

\- Sí, entra. —Respondió el pelinegro mientras frotaba su cabello con una toalla.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Berry?

\- Bueno, en la mañana tuvimos una plática que quedó inconclusa, y como ya terminé mis turnos, pensé que podíamos continuarla.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, está bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —Señaló la toalla que sostenía en la mano.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo ni siquiera secarme el cabello? ¿O te estás ofreciendo para bañarme la próxima vez? Tal vez no es fácil hacerlo por mí mismo, pero lo hago, y no necesito que ni tú ni nadie…

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, Blaine! El otro día me dijiste que te había gustado como te acomodé los rizos para que cayeran sueltos y no perdieran su forma, por eso te lo pregunté. No tienes por qué ponerte de mal genio enseguida y gritarme.

En ningún momento he cuestionado tu habilidad o capacidad para hacer las cosas. He venido para conversar contigo antes de irme a mi casa y…

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma. No es fácil dejar de estar a la defensiva. A veces las personas piensan que por estar en una silla de ruedas te conviertes en un inútil y creen que no eres capaz de continuar con tu vida.

Fue una de las razones por las que me alejé de mi familia. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero estaban sobre mí todo el tiempo, y había momentos en los que sentía que me asfixiaban.

Respiró profundamente y trató de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos— Cuando llegué aquí, parte del personal me hizo sentir como si no podía hacer ninguna maldita cosa por mi cuenta.

No tienes idea lo que se siente, toda la impotencia, la rabia, el dolor… Te tratan diferente, te miran con lástima, y no sabes cómo me enferma eso.

\- Jamás sentiría lástima por ti. —Se acercó y se inclinó para colocar una de sus manos en el rostro de este— Te quiero, te admiro y te respeto por todo lo que has hecho antes y después del accidente. Mi opinión acerca del maravilloso ser humano y gran luchador que eres, sigue intacta. Lo eras antes y lo sigues siendo ahora.

Le limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que logró escapar y empezaba a descender por su mejilla— Lamento si te incomodé en algún momento o te hice sentir mal.

\- No, tú eres de las pocas personas que nunca lo ha hecho. Me tratas como lo haces con los demás, y realmente aprecio eso. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por dejarme saber más de lo que hay en tu corazón. Lamento haberme ofuscado un poco.

\- Tienes derecho a hacerlo si me porto como un cretino contigo. Yo…

\- Los dos lo sentimos. ¿Ahora, te parece si nos olvidamos de eso y continuamos con aquella conversación que está pendiente?

\- Sí, eso me gustaría.

\- A mí también. —Le sonrió y se enderezó, luego se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal para abrirlo, colocó una silla y se acomodó— Ven, no me dejes esperando. ¿Qué modales son esos?

El ojimiel soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba su rostro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

 **~ SERIE DE FLASHBACKS ~**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la universidad. Kurt se encontraba en una de las clases más aburridas. De pronto vio entrar a un chico alto, fornido, con el cabello tan negro como la noche más oscura, y no pudo despegar sus ojos de él, aunque trató de ser discreto.

Lo escuchó decir frente a todos que se incorporaba tarde por algún asunto familiar, pero lo demás no pudo oírlo puesto que se quedó perdido en su presencia.

Unos días habían transcurrido desde eso, y al salir del salón se quedó impactado al ver a aquel chico frente a él.

\- Hola. —Le sonrió.

Su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, y por primera vez pudo notar que tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda.

\- Hola. —Respondió suavemente.

\- Mi nombre es Kenneth.

\- Soy Kurt.

\- Sí, lo sé. Estamos juntos en varias clases. —Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro— Esto es muy inusual, y no acostumbro hacer este tipo de cosas, pero hay algo que quiero, realmente necesito saber.

\- No comprendo.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal, Kurt?

\- Ni siquiera nos conocemos, ¿y pretendes cuestionarme?

\- Como mencioné antes, no es algo que acostumbro hacer, sin embargo es de vital importancia. Así que, ¿puedo?

\- Depende de qué tan personal sea.

\- ¿Eres gay?

\- ¡Wow! ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

\- Es que si no lo eres, voy a hacer el ridículo frente a ti, Kurt. —Dio una respiración profunda— Sucede que eres el chico más hermoso e impresionante que he visto, y quería invitarte a tomar algo después de clases.

\- ¡Oh! —Pudo sentir como se sonrojaba— Bueno, entonces para beneficio de los dos, he de responder que sí, lo soy. Y quiero que quede constancia de que no acostumbro a salir con desconocidos, pero por tratarse de ti, voy a aceptar.

La sonrisa del ojiverde se volvió tan amplia que pudo haber roto su cara— Perfecto, nos vemos en la puerta principal, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, está bien. —Le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?

\- A donde quieras. Te seguiría a cualquier parte sin dudarlo.

El castaño sintió como su rostro ardía furiosamente.

 **~ . ~ . ~**

Luego de una velada romántica, los dos chicos iban caminando cuando el pelinegro se detuvo y lo tomó de la mano— Kurt, sé que llevamos pocas semanas saliendo, pero eso me ha bastado para darme cuenta de que lo que siento por ti, jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. Alteras mi mundo, le das alegría a mis días, me haces ansiar que la noche termine para volverte a ver, y desear que las horas no pasen para nunca tener que separarme de ti.

\- Kenneth, que cosas dices. Eres un cursi. —Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

\- Soy un romántico empedernido, y quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos. Por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novio.

\- ¡Oh! Ah… No quiero decepcionarte, sabes que nunca he tenido un novio antes y no estoy seguro de si soy bueno en eso del romance.

\- Eres perfecto en todo lo que haces.

\- Kenneth…

\- ¿Me concedes el privilegio de llamarte novio y que todos mueran de envidia al ver que tengo al chico más maravilloso del mundo conmigo?

\- Sería imposible decirte que no. —Se fundieron en un largo beso romántico. Al separarse, el ojiverde sacó una caja rectangular de color azul de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Sólo un pequeño detalle. —Le mostró dos pulseras plateadas— Ambas tienen grabada la letra K, porque nuestros nombres empiezan con la misma inicial, y eso es porque tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, y ahora que nos hemos encontrado somos uno mismo.

\- ¡Eso es tan hermoso! —Se lanzó sobre el chico para besarlo nuevamente.

\- Es oficial, —mencionó luego de que se pusieron las pulseras —y quiero que el mundo lo sepa: ¡Kurt Hummel es mi novio! —Gritó con emoción.

 **~ . ~ . ~**

Los dos eran igual de románticos y detallistas. Su relación se volvía más fuerte conforme el tiempo transcurría, y sus amistades estaban convencidas que estarían juntos para siempre.

Tenían problemas en ocasiones, igual que cualquier pareja, pero en todo momento buscaban la forma de solucionarlos de la mejor manera, volviendo más firme y estable su noviazgo, al punto que decidieron vivir juntos.

\- ¿Me amas mucho? —Preguntó el ojiazul abrazado a su pareja en la cama luego de una larga sesión de besos.

\- Más que a nada en este mundo. Eres la luz de mi vida, Kurt. ¿Y tú me amas?

\- Mmm… Tengo que pensarlo, no estoy muy seguro. —Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

\- Tal vez necesites que te ayude a recordarlo. —Presionó sus labios en la frente de este y fue descendiendo por la nariz, continuó hasta haberle cubierto todo el rostro de besos para luego dirigirse al cuello— ¿Qué dices ahora? —Hizo una pausa.

\- Sí, te amo Kenneth. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. —Frotó sus narices y sonrió— Y soy tan feliz de tenerte. Toda mi vida quise un novio como tú y una relación hermosa, pero nunca imaginé que alguna vez sería real ni que el amor podría ser tan maravilloso.

\- Es maravilloso porque estamos juntos. —Enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño— Soy la persona más afortunada del planeta. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé, y más todavía.

 **~ . ~ . ~**

Uno de los mayores inconvenientes que enfrentaron fueron los padres del de cabello oscuro, quienes consideraban que Kurt no estaba a la altura de su hijo. Ellos eran personas de dinero y con un estatus que un mecánico y su familia nunca alcanzarían, según sus precarios conceptos.

\- ¡Jamás Kenneth! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Los Hummel no tienen cabida en nuestra familia y nunca la tendrán!

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¡No quiero volver a escucharte expresarte de esa forma de ellos, papá! Son personas maravillosas que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me hicieron sentir parte de su familia y…

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hicieron! ¡Quieren escalar de posición, y qué mejor que entregarte a su hijo en bandeja de plata! ¡Son sólo unos oportunistas!

\- ¡No le voy a permitir que se exprese de esa forma de mis padres! —Gruñó Kurt, quien había permanecido en silencio y en completo shock después de que los progenitores de su novio irrumpieron en su departamento.

\- Qué se puede esperar del hijo de un mecánico de quinta. —Farfulló la mujer, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Se van de aquí en este momento!

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Me escuchaste muy bien, papá. Si no van a aceptar que Kurt es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que su familia es simplemente extraordinaria, entonces no los quiero aquí.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Date cuenta como este muchachito te ha lavado el cerebro!

\- Perdóname mamá, pero los que tienen el cerebro lavado con un montón de porquería son ustedes.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Si rechazan a los Hummel, entonces también me rechazan a mí.

\- Kenneth, no. —El ojiazul lo tomó del brazo— Son tus padres.

\- Tu noviecito es inteligente después de todo. Sabe que si te alejas de nosotros te quedas sin dinero, entonces no podrás complacerlo.

\- No necesito su sucio dinero, señora.

\- Los quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida, ahora. No pueden venir a mi hogar a ofender a mi pareja ni a mi familia, porque los Hummel son mi familia. Así que se disculpan y dejan de comportarse como unos arrogantes, o se van para siempre.

El ojiverde recibió un par de bofetadas antes de que sus padres salieran azotando la puerta con furia.

 **~ . ~ . ~**

El amor que Kurt sentía por Kenneth era tan grande que le parecía irreal. Despertar cada día entre sus brazos era algo que estaba seguro quería por el resto de sus días, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que deseara más que envejecer junto al hombre que dormía a su lado, y fue así que planeó la forma más romántica de pedirle matrimonio.

Pero tal vez el momento en el que se casaron no fue el propicio, porque sus ocupaciones más las prácticas en el hospital empezaron a consumirlos, y dejaron de tener tiempo para estar juntos, y con eso algunas complicaciones se hicieron presentes.

Para su segundo año de matrimonio, el ojiverde había cambiado mucho, al igual que las personas que frecuentaba así como su relación de pareja.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? —Expresó mortificado el castaño al encontrar a su esposo besando a otro chico en una fiesta.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que lloró por su culpa.

Conflicto tras conflicto es lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión de poner fin a su matrimonio.

Todavía no podía entender cómo una persona era capaz de cambiar tan drásticamente en corto tiempo, y la forma en que el amor podía pasar de ser lo más hermoso a lo más doloroso.

\- No puedes irte Kurt. —Suplicó el pelinegro— Sé que no he sido el mejor esposo, y no mereces esta basura de suplicio en la que te he tenido, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad.

\- Te he dado varias. —Respondió con voz rota mientras seguía empacando sus cosas, las cuales se estaban mojando con sus lágrimas.

\- Dame la última oportunidad, te lo suplico. —Se puso de rodillas— Prometo que nunca más te haré sufrir. Voy a poner todo de mi parte para que recuperemos lo que teníamos. Eres mi todo, sin ti no puedo vivir.

Los dos expresaron lo que sentían en medio de un llanto prolongado, y el ojiazul decidió al final que merecían un último intento antes de dejar que su matrimonio terminase.

Las cosas fueron mejorando paulatinamente, aunque no eran como antes, sin embargo sentía que iban por buen camino, al punto que estaban por celebrar su tercer aniversario, entonces todo pasó en cámara lenta y su mundo se rompió en los pedazos más pequeños, como si hubiese sido de vidrio y la peor de las bombas explotase en su interior, dejando nada más que escombros imposibles de reparar.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Lo lamento tanto Kurt. No hay justificación para lo que hice.

\- No, no la hay. Si ya no me amabas debiste decírmelo y alejarte de mí.

\- Te amo.

\- ¿Me amas? ¡Y tu forma de demostrármelo es llevar a un sujeto a nuestro hogar y meterlo en nuestra cama para acostarte con él el día de nuestro aniversario! —Bufó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin control— ¡Si esa es tu forma de amarme, entonces no la quiero! ¡No te quiero cerca, aléjate de mí por lo que te quede de vida!

 **~ .~ . ~**

Varios años de agonía y tratar de superar su divorcio fruto de la traición, habían transcurrido, pero Kenneth se había metido bajo su piel de tal manera que se mantenía abrazado a sus huesos, porque al encontrarse nuevamente, bastó una plática larga para creerle y caer en sus brazos.

Una noche en la que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, descubriendo que a pesar del daño que le causó, todavía lo amaba. Una noche llena de promesas e ilusiones que fueron rotas a la mañana siguiente, cuando al despertar encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío.

\- ¿Kenneth? —Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente se puso de pie lanzándose el cobertor encima. Avanzó hacia la división que había en donde se encontraba el sofá en el que mantuvieron aquella plática llena de promesas, pero no había rastro alguno del hombre de ojos verdes.

Kenneth, ¿estás en el baño? —Caminó a paso lento, empujando la puerta que revelaba que nadie se encontraba allí.

Quiso pensar que en cualquier momento regresaría. No podía haberlo utilizado de esa forma tan vil y luego desaparecer, pero todo vestigio de esperanza fue demolido con el pasar de los minutos que se volvieron una eternidad que no trajo de regreso al hombre al que una vez le entregó su corazón y no se lo había devuelto.

Pero ahora ese corazón estaba completamente roto, porque aquel que lo poseía lo había destruido con sus propias manos y sin clemencia, no dejando nada de este.

 **~ FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS ~**

El médico salió casi corriendo de su oficina al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando profusamente. No podía permitir que lo vieran así, por lo que se dirigió hacia un área verde llena de árboles que había sido creada para que el personal disfrutase de ella en su tiempo libre, al igual que para los pacientes que quisiesen pasear y distraerse, aunque todos preferían reunirse a conversar en alguna parte del centro o dedicarse a sus teléfonos y demás dispositivos.

Sabía que era el lugar perfecto para poder refugiarse hasta tranquilizarse, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo. Sentía tanto dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo que su pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Sentado bajo uno de los árboles más grandes, se abrazó a sus piernas, permitiéndose sacar todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Blaine daba un paseo por aquella área que había descubierto gracias a sus enfermeras favoritas.

A sabiendas de lo mucho que disfrutaba sentir la brisa y contemplar el paisaje, consideraron que ese lugar era ideal para él, y no se habían equivocado, puesto que realmente lo disfrutaba.

Al comienzo ellas lo llevaban, pero no había tardado nada en familiarizarse, y de vez en cuando iba solo. Era ideal para poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo.

Iba cruzando por uno de los senderos cuando escuchó un sollozo que lo obligó a detenerse. No era que realmente le interesara meterse en la vida de alguien, pero cuando avanzó un poco más pudo distinguir que usaba una bata blanca, lo cual significaba que era uno de los médicos, y eso llamó su atención.

Pudo de inmediato asegurar que se trataba de Kurt. El cabello castaño y la forma de peinarlo eran inconfundibles. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, recordando lo afectado que había estado luciendo en los pasados días.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, escucharlo llorar de esa forma le afectó. Había tanto dolor implicado, pero también rabia e impotencia. Él conocía muy bien ese tipo de llanto porque lo había padecido en múltiples ocasiones. Quizá para otros llorar es sólo eso, llorar, pero no saben distinguir las clases de llanto que existen.

Tal vez no era un versado tampoco, pero si podía, por experiencia propia, distinguir cuando alguien lo hacía con tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo.

Decidió acercarse con cierto recelo, sabiendo también que a veces en esos momentos lo único que se desea es estar solo, aunque están esas ocasiones en las que se anhela un abrazo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

\- ¿Kurt?

Al escuchar su nombre, el ojiazul levantó la cabeza un poco y se limpió el rostro, tratando de mantenerlo ligeramente oculto con las manos, pero sin ser tan obvio.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba dando un paseo cuando te escuché.

\- ¡Qué horror! ¿Puedes por favor irte?

\- Entiendo que no quieres que te vea así. Conozco el sentimiento muy bien.

\- Entonces vete.

\- Creo que necesitas alguien con quien hablar.

\- ¿Y crees que porque tenemos hora un trato más cordial tú eres la persona con la que tengo que abrir mi alma? —Bufó con sarcasmo.

\- Claro que no. Pero por experiencia sé que a veces es mejor hablar con alguien no tan cercano. Hay ocasiones en las que una persona ajena a la situación puede escuchar de forma tranquila e imparcial y resultar una gran compañía.

No estoy diciendo que hables conmigo si no quieres, sin embargo te ofrezco escucharte si deseas o necesitas hacerlo.

Guardarse todo lo que nos lastima o atormenta no es una buena idea, a la larga termina haciéndonos más daño que bien. Y también puede afectar a otros.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice!

\- Justamente porque sé de lo que estoy hablando es que te lo digo. Puedo buscar a alguien con quien quieras desahogarte.

\- ¡Sólo vete! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué él? Tantos médicos en el mundo y tenía que ser precisamente él —Gruñó.

\- Sigo sin entender, pero lo que me queda claro es que quieres que me aleje, así que es lo que haré. Comprendo muy bien cuando necesitas que te den espacio. Mas mi ofrecimiento de escucharte sigue en pie. En el momento que consideres apropiado, sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- ¡Vete ahora!

\- No puedo culparte ni reclamarte por ponerte así cuando yo también lo he hecho. Tal vez las situaciones no sean las mismas, pero sé lo que se siente estar inundado por tanto sufrimiento y furia al mismo tiempo.

Espero puedas sentirte mejor. —Dio la vuelta con cuidado y empezó a avanzar con dificultad. Las ruedas de la silla no se movían tan bien en el césped, y él lo sabía, sin embargo no le importó con tal de acercarse al castaño y tratar de ayudarlo, si fuese posible.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Siento haberte hablado de esa forma.

\- Bien.

\- No está bien. —Realizó varias respiraciones forzadas— Lo lamento realmente.

\- Te dije que lo comprendo.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No te vayas.


	16. Cap 16: Emociones Expuestas

_*** Yamii Leguizamon** _ Kurt pasó por mucho con Kenneth, y ahora ha regresado para reavivar la herida.

Blaine va cediendo poco a poco.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Sí, Kurt vivió cosas buenas con su ex pero también sufrió mucho por su causa. Ahora cuenta con el apoyo de Blaine.

 _ *****_ ** _veronicaandrearucci_** Y ahora querrás darle más duro. Kenneth se cree con derechos sobre Kurt.

Blaine está dejando salir su lado dulce y se muestra más como es en realidad. ¿Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Un super abrazo.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Aquí el nuevo capítulo que esperabas.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Así es, todo pasa por una razón siempre. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Jajajaja, ahora ya estás enganchada ;)

Kenneth llega a remover el pasado, pero Blaine está a lado de Kurt para sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer.

 _ *** Natalia Riquelme Alvear** _ Así es, Kurt así como fue feliz con Kenneth, tambipen sufrió mucho.

Blaine ha llegado a su vida ahora... El destino tiene formas raras de actuar.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Kenneth es sinónimo de lágrimas para Kurt.

Así es, a Blaine le tocó probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Las cosas entre ellos dos son un poco complicadas a veces por todo lo que llevan guardado en sus corazones debido a sus respectivos pasados.

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ No fue breve, ha sido uno de los más largos que he publicado. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Kenneth ha regresado para tratar de reconquistar a Kurt.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Lamentable y tristemente esas cosas suceden, a veces quienes dicen amarte son quienes más daño te hacen.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Kurt ha encontrado en Blaine alguien con quien hablar, a pesar de las dificultades que hay a veces entre los dos.

 _ *** jeny** _ Así es, Kenneth lo hizo sufrir mucho.

 _ *** LetyBL**_ ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Kurt y Blaine empiezan a verse el uno al otro y no sólo mirarse.

Jajajaja, fue un capítulo largo. Aquí tienes otro ;D

 _ *** MirandaLightwoodO'Shea** _ ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eso es un gran halago! Nunca demoro con las actualizaciones, pero por lo ocurrido en mi país las cosas se complicaron.

¡Gracia por el apoyo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16:**

 **"Emociones Expuestas"**

* * *

.

El silencio era casi total, sólo se veía interrumpido por los sollozos esporádicos del médico, quien hacía todo lo posible por contenerse y no llorar desconsoladamente.

El pelinegro lo observaba por momentos y luego apartaba la mirada. No quería incomodarlo de ninguna manera, razón por la cual también esperaba a que este hablase cuando creyere conveniente o se sintiese listo para hacerlo.

\- Gracias por quedarte y por darme tiempo. —Pronunció finalmente.

\- Está bien, no tienes nada que agradecer.

\- No, no está bien, soy tu médico.

\- De hecho, eres uno de los doctores de aquí. Mi médico es Kenneth.

\- Por favor, no lo menciones.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él? Fue más que evidente que te molestó su presencia el otro día, así que voy a obviar la pregunta de si se conocen. El punto sería de dónde o desde cuándo. Claro, si quieres hablar de eso.

El castaño miró hacia un costado nerviosamente y se puso de pie— Tengo que ir a trabajar, debí llegar a la sala de rehabilitación hace diez minutos. Gracias por tu compañía.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo, y como dijes antes, no tienes que agradecerme.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? La silla puede atorarse en el césped.

\- No, voy a quedarme aquí un rato más. Amm… gracias igual.

El ojiazul le sonrió como respuesta mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza— Hoy tienes terapia conmigo. Tal vez ahí podamos hablar.

\- Seguro.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Uno de los pacientes no asistió a su cita por lo que Kurt se dirigió a su oficina, quería estar solo, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas.

Al cabo de varios minutos llamaron a la puerta y dio la autorización para que quien sea que estuviese del otro lado ingresara, aunque no estaba muy contento con eso porque su tiempo de soledad se veía interrumpido, sin embargo él era muy profesional y sabía que el deber era primero.

\- Te he buscado por todas partes. Empezaba a desesperarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kenneth? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Hay mucho sobre qué hablar, Kurt.

\- No me interesa escuchar otra de tus mentiras.

\- ¿Mentiras? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Supongo que estabas siendo muy honesto cuando hiciste un montón de promesas falsas y totalmente vacías, por eso luego de que me llevaste a la cama sólo desapareciste! ¡Mereces el premio a la sinceridad!

\- Cada cosa que dije fue cierta, todas las promesas que te hice salieron de mi corazón. Y lo de llevarte a la cama… no recuerdo que te hayas negado.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón, no me negué y todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa! ¡Una vez más fui culpable de confiar en tus palabras! ¡Y si me entregué a ti fue porque se sentía correcto!

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No, no! No me refería a eso, o sea, no quería que sonara de esa forma, lo que trataba de decir es que no te opusiste porque todavía me amabas. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no eres de los que se acuesta con alguien por cualquier razón absurda o por pura calentura, para ti siempre tienen que haber involucrados sentimientos.

El ojiazul sollozó limpiando con el puño de la mano las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro— Aunque mi corazón clamaba a viva voz que no soportaría volver a ser lastimado, la parte estúpida e irracional de mí quiso creer, se aferró a la posibilidad de ese futuro juntos que un día planeamos. Porque a pesar del daño que me hiciste, había algo en mí que no te había dejado ir del todo, que te seguía amando.

\- Kurt, juro que no mentí cuando dije que te amaba y no había podido olvidarte. Es más, aun te amo.

\- Si piensas que voy a volver a caer en tus juegos, estás muy equivocado.

\- No estoy jugando, soy muy honesto al decir que…

\- Viniste a hablar de Anderson y sus informes médicos, así que esa es la única plática que vamos a tener. Si en realidad no tienes nada que preguntar sobre él, sal de mi oficina en este momento.

\- Aquí no podemos hablar, ¿qué tal si vamos por un café?

\- ¿Qué parte de lo que dije no entendiste?

\- Vamos a revisar esto, —volvió a mostrar la carpeta— pero podemos estar cómodos y…

\- Todo lo relacionado al trabajo lo trato aquí.

\- Entiendo, pero…

\- No hay ningún pero, y desperdiciaste el tiempo que tenías, me debo ir a trabajar ya.

\- Kurt…

\- Sal de mi oficina en este instante.

\- Dr. Hummel, la Sra. Morris lo está esperando para su terapia. —Dijo la secretaria asomando la cabeza con prudencia.

\- Gracias Laura, enseguida estoy ahí.

\- Kurt…

\- Ya escuchaste, vete de aquí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Tres días transcurrieron en los que el ojiazul estuvo de mal humor, no se desquitaba con los pacientes, él no era de esa clase de personas, pero sí se mostraba serio y agestado todo el tiempo, además del mutismo en el que permanecía, por lo que fue evidente para todos que algo le ocurría. Y el que su ex esposo se hubiese quedado en el centro como voluntario, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Blaine estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta, pensó que se trataba de Nancy que regresaba a cerrar el ventanal antes de irse a su casa, pero al no escuchar su voz avisando que iba a ingresar a la habitación, se tensó.

Otra vez los golpes anunciaron que alguien estaba del otro lado y quería entrar. No sabía qué hacer, si se tratase sólo de él, con sus respuestas en un tono severo bastaría, pero en este caso su enfermera podía meterse en problemas por haber abierto la ventana, y en todo ese tiempo le había tomado mucho aprecio y no haría nada que la perjudicara.

Era tan absurda esa prohibición, y a pesar de que Rachel le había contado que tomaron esa medida debido a percances con otros pacientes, no entendía por qué tenían que aplicarla a todos. Él quería sentir la brisa, amaba hacerlo, eso siempre lo relajaba. Estaba pagando por estar ahí, nadie tendría por qué prohibirle nada y…

¡Sí! ¡Esa era la respuesta! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Estaba en todo su derecho de tener el ventanal abierto, y no existía ley alguna que lo impidiese, así que haría valer sus derechos, y de esa forma libraría a Nancy de cualquier sanción y a la vez solucionaría el problema de tener que estar a escondidas como si estuviese cometiendo algún delito.

Los golpes continuos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejó el libro a un costado y se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta, sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir a quien sea que interrumpió su lectura, pero cuando abrió, su mente se quedó en blanco al toparse con alguien a quien no hubiese imaginado que estaría ahí.

\- Buenas noches Blaine. Espero no haber interrumpido algo.

\- Kurt. —Respondió secamente— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Quería saber si podíamos hablar.

\- ¡Ahora quieres dialogar! Prácticamente has ignorado toda plática que he tratado de tener contigo en estos días, pero justo en este momento se te antoja hacerlo. ¿Y qué creías, que te iba a decir claro Kurt, pasa, hablemos ahora que quieres?

\- Sólo pensé…

\- ¡Pensaste mal! —Bufó— Además, es tarde ya.

\- Habías dicho que podía tomar el tiempo que necesitase antes de buscarte porque comprendías mejor que nadie lo difícil que era abrir el corazón permitiendo que otros viesen tus heridas. Ahora me doy cuenta que no fuiste honesto al decirlo.

Siento haberte molestado, y si vine a esta hora es justamente porque esperaba que nadie nos interrumpiese. —Pronunció con amargura— Hasta mañana Blaine.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada lentamente, el ojimiel sintió una opresión en su pecho. Por experiencia propia sabía lo difícil que era armarse de valor para expresar todo lo que se llevaba guardado.

Tal vez el castaño estaba pensando en todo lo que le pasaba y por eso permaneció en silencio unos días. No tenía derecho a juzgarlo por haber estado así, si cuando él se encontraba en la misma situación trataba mal a quienes estuviesen a su alrededor y profería toda clase de improperios. Después de todo, cada quien tiene su forma de manejar sus fantasmas internos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de su oficina, trataba de regular la respiración y contener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Sabía que en ese estado no podría conducir hacia su departamento, además de que no iba a permitir que el personal que laboraba en la noche lo viese así.

\- Lo lamento.

Al escuchar eso se volteó rápidamente y vio con sorpresa a Blaine frente a él— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo entraste? —Le dio la espalda, consciente de su aspecto.

\- Vine a disculparme. No estuvo bien la forma en la que te hablé antes. No estaba enojado porque tomaras tiempo para pensar y estar listo para dialogar, lo que me molesta es que me hayas estado ignorando durante las terapias.

Ah, y entré porque dejaste la puerta abierta. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con eso si no quieres que te vean así.

\- No te ignoré. —Respondió con voz rota, recriminándose por eso— Sólo no estaba de humor para conversar. En muchas ocasiones fuiste y permaneciste callado a pesar de…

\- No tienes que justificarte, como mencioné antes, vine a disculparme y a decirte que si todavía quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

\- Bien, acepto tu disculpa porque sé lo difícil que debió ser para ti venir y decir que lo lamentas cuando estás acostumbrado a tratar a los demás como basura y creer que eres mejor que todos.

¡Oh! Lo siento tanto, no quise decir eso. —Pronunció con pánico, y un silencio absoluto reinó en el lugar después— Blaine, no sé por qué lo dije, yo…

\- Es verdad, puedo ser todo un cretino. —Respondió con amargura evidente— Lo merezco.

\- Nadie merece ser tratado mal ni que le digan cosas inapropiadas, sin importar cuales sean las circunstancias.

Y no, no eres un cretino, sólo tienes muchas cosas guardadas y a veces no sabes cómo manejarlas y por eso explotas.

\- Y trato a los demás como basura porque me siento superior. Entendí, pero… no me creo superior a nadie. —Bajó la mirada.

\- Juro que lamento haber dicho eso.

\- Y yo lamento haberte tratado mal cuando fuiste a buscarme.

\- Pero soy tu médico, no debo ni puedo perder los estribos porque…

\- En este momento no eres ningún médico. Los horarios de trabajo terminaron hace unas horas. Sólo somos dos personas tratando de tener una conversación personal, pero no sabemos exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- Blaine…

\- Ok, también acepto tus disculpas.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Hace unos minutos dijiste que aceptabas mis disculpas, y ahora yo acepto las tuyas.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. —Repitió el ojimiel mirándolo a los ojos— Ahora, vamos a hablar… Si es que todavía quieres hacerlo.

\- Tal vez… Sólo unos cuantos detalles… No estoy seguro.

\- Lo que tu corazón necesite liberar, Kurt.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Esteramos más cómodos ahí.

\- ¿Eso no te traería problemas?

\- No veo el por qué.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante toda la noche. Lo que eran unos pocos detalles que el ojiazul estaba dispuesto a compartir, sin darse cuenta de cómo pasó, se terminó convirtiendo en la revelación absoluta de lo que había vivido.

\- ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte algo así? Para mí Kenneth siempre ha sido una buena persona, uno de los pocos médicos con los que he tenido una relación cordial.

\- ¡Oh por favor, Blaine! No te conté esto con el objetivo de que alteres tu trato con él. No tiene nada que ver mi historia con la forma en que ustedes se llevan, Kenneth es tu médico, y a mí apenas si me toleras.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, sólo abriste tu corazón, y te agradezco que confiaras en mí. Y sobre eso de que casi no te tolero, no es así, lo sabes. Hemos tenido algunos tropiezos, eso es todo.

\- Gracias a ti por escucharme.

\- Me cuesta creer que… —Negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Comprendo si dudas de mí, pero puedo asegurarte que no he mentido en ningún momento.

\- No he dicho que no te crea, lo hago Kurt, es sólo que aún no puedo asimilar que él no sea la clase de persona que pensaba que era.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine observaba atentamente la forma en la que Kenneth estaba detrás de Kurt todo el tiempo y como este trataba de ignorarlo. Era más que evidente lo incómodo que se sentía con su presencia, al menos él lo notaba porque sabía de la situación entre ellos, ya que el castaño se portaba lo más profesional posible.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo dejase en paz, que no tenía ningún derecho a perturbarlo de esa forma.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo molesto que le resultaba a su ex esposo tenerlo ahí atosigándolo?

Su ex esposo, qué raro resultaba pensar que ellos habían estado casados al ver la manera en que Kurt le rehuía con hastío.

Lamentablemente no podía sólo gritarle desde el otro lado exigiéndole que se fuese y dejase en paz al de piel nívea sin hacer notorio que algo sucedía. Deseaba poder levantarse y empujarlo, fantaseaba con tirarle la silla de ruedas o cualquier objeto que tuviese a mano, pero todo aquello era imposible.

Como médico voluntario, Kenneth brindaba su ayuda donde lo necesitaban, así que no tenía la obligación de estar en algún lugar en particular y nadie sospechaba si "de casualidad" consideraba que su asistencia era imprescindible donde se encontrara Hummel.

\- Anderson, vamos. —La voz del médico a su lado lo devolvió a la realidad y él sólo asintió levemente.

En ese momento se hallaban en el área de las piscinas, si bien no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, se sentía temeroso porque sería la primera ocasión en la que intentaría nadar sin ayuda.

Ya tenía algún tiempo ejercitando la parte superior de su cuerpo, había aprendido la importancia de aquello así como de saber mover y manejar la parte inferior. Quería y anhelaba una vida lo más normal posible, y aunque sabía que nunca volvería a tenerla en su totalidad, se estaba esforzando por conseguirla dentro de sus limitaciones.

Tal vez fueron los nervios por estar en el agua sumados a la preocupación de ver la situación incómoda entre los ex esposos, y es que no podía apartar los ojos del castaño, pero empezó a hundirse y la desesperación se apoderó de él. Sentía como si sus piernas estuviesen hechas del material más pesado y lo arrastraban hacia el fondo.

\- ¡Vamos Anderson! ¡Tú puedes! —Trataba de alentar el médico que estaba en el agua con él— ¡Sólo concéntrate y sube!

El pelinegro daba tales manotazos llenos de angustia que llamó la atención de los presentes. Todos observaban, pero nadie hacía nada. El doctor a cargo de la terapia era el único autorizado a tomar acción o pedir ayuda, pero este lucía tranquilo.

Quienes tenían tiempo laborando en el centro, sabían que el hundirse era parte del proceso hasta que el paciente aprendiese a tener control sobre su cuerpo, por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia, no era nada grave.

Pero para Blaine era una situación horrible, ya que pensaba que moriría ahogado.

\- ¡A-ayu…da! —Pudo gritar antes de que su cuerpo se sumergiera por completo, y no estaba seguro del tiempo que podría contener la respiración hasta que alguien fuese a socorrerlo.

Veía las piernas del médico a unos metros de distancia, pero no parecían estarse moviendo hacia él. Escuchaba que este decía algo con voz fuerte, sin embargo no lograba distinguir nada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres un idiota acaso? —Bramó Hummel lanzándose a la piscina.

\- Es parte del entrenamiento. —Respondió con molestia el doctor— No tienes por qué intervenir.

\- Se está ahogando, pedazo de animal. —Se zambulló a toda prisa y sujetó a Anderson por la cintura para ayudarlo a ir hacia la superficie.

El de cabellera rizada agitaba los brazos en todas direcciones con total desesperación, dificultando la labor del castaño.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, te tengo. No te vas a hundir de nuevo. Escúchame, te estoy sosteniendo y no permitiré que te pase nada. Respira.

De pronto el ojimiel vio que alguien le sujetaba los brazos y una tercera persona le elevaba las piernas.

\- Estás bien Blaine, estamos aquí contigo y no dejaremos que suceda nada malo, sólo relájate —Susurró Rachel.

Luego de unos segundos el hombre notó que lo estaban sosteniendo, no había forma de que se fuese a pique nuevamente, y Kurt lo mantenía presionado contra su pecho mientras le hablaba con calma y le pedía que respirase.

\- Hazlo conmigo. Inhala… exhala. Otra vez, inhala… exhala.

Tomó varios minutos para que estuviese bajo control y fuese sacado de la piscina para ser trasladado al área de observación.

Hummel y Berry se fueron con él, y Kenneth observó con el ceño fruncido la atención que los dos le daban, sobre todo le molestaba que su ex estuviese tan preocupado, al punto de haberse lanzado al agua para salvarlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se quedó a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dando paso a Rachel que iba saliendo de la habitación del ojimiel.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Muy nervioso. No ha querido comer casi nada, y dudo que vaya a poder dormir esta noche. Tengo que hacer varias cosas todavía, pero luego vendré a quedarme con él. No quiere estar solo.

\- Entiendo, debió ser una experiencia terrible.

\- Lo fue. Todavía no puedo creer que Logan estuviese tan tranquilo repitiendo que era parte del proceso. El proceso tiene un límite, y Blaine se estaba ahogando.

\- ¿Qué va a suceder con él?

\- No lo sé, pero la Dra. Silver estaba furiosa cuando se enteró.

\- Ya me imagino.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien que se quede con él ahora.

\- Voy a acompañarlo en lo que te desocupas y regresas.

\- Mmm… Bien.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una pequeña plática entre los dos hombres se hizo presente, y la promesa de que el ojiazul le ayudaría con lo de la natación en su tiempo libre. Blaine le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida y estar a su lado en ese momento.

Poco después que la ojimarrón regresase, Hummel salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Acaba de entrar cuando alguien sostuvo la puerta, impidiéndole que la cerrase.

\- ¿Qué rayos? —Inquirió para sí mismo, y fue cuando vio a su ex de pie frente a él— ¡Deja de perseguirme Kenneth! ¡Entiende que no me interesa tener ningún trato contigo!

\- Necesito hablar de mi paciente. —Le mostró una carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

\- No metas a Blaine en esto, no tienes por qué usarlo como excusa.

\- No lo hago, realmente hay ciertas cosas sobre él y estos informes que quiero que me expliques, Kurt, sin embargo, reconozco que he venido para que me concedas un poco de tu tiempo y poder aclarar lo nuestro.

\- No hay un "lo nuestro". ¡Ahora sal de mi oficina! —Espetó molesto.

\- Entiende que todavía te amo. —Se acercó y lo besó intempestivamente.


	17. Cap 17: Exponiendo el Alma

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17:**

 **"** **Exponiendo el Alma"**

* * *

.

Luego de unos segundos el ojiazul se separó y Kenneth abrió los ojos, sonrió y tazó el rostro de su ex suavemente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aún me sigues amando!

El castaño parecía estar en shock, sólo miraba fijamente al hombre con el que una vez estuvo casado, pero no realizaba ningún movimiento ni decía nada. De pronto empezó a fruncir el ceño, era como si una batalla interna se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior.

El ojiverde siguió acariciando la mejilla del médico. —No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado, finalmente podremos retomar las cosas en donde las dejamos. Te amo Kurt.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? —Sonó como un susurro.

\- Dije que vamos a estar juntos nuevamente, cariño, y que te amo. —Volvió a juntar sus labios, y por unos segundos Hummel correspondió el beso. Después de eso lo empujó interrumpiendo el ósculo bruscamente.

\- No vuelvas a decirme cariño ni ninguna palabra de esas. —Gruñó— No me toques, no me hables, no te me acerques y mucho menos vuelvas a poner tus labios sobre los míos.

\- Pero… No entiendo… Acabas de besarme.

\- Sólo quería comprobar algo.

\- ¿Comprobar qué cosa?

\- Que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti. En ese último encuentro mataste todo el amor que alguna vez te tuve. Eres totalmente indiferente para mí, ahora tengo la certeza. Lo único que me produces es ira.

\- Creo que estás un poco confundido, mi amor. —Trató de darle otro beso, sin embargo una bofetada se interpuso en el camino.

\- Eso fue por todo el daño que me hiciste. —Soltó otra cachetada— Eso es por haber jugado con mis sentimientos. —Levantó la mano una vez más pero fue sostenida con firmeza por el cirujano.

\- Detente, no sabes lo que dices.

\- Te advertí que no me volvieses a tocar. —Le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado que tenía libre.

\- Kurt, ¿qué rayos? —Se dobló del dolor al sentir el impacto de la rodilla del ojiazul en su entrepierna.

\- ¡Y eso es por haberme besado! ¡Ahora desaparece de mi vida como ya otras veces lo hiciste! —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina caminando a toda prisa sin rumbo fijo, lo único que quería era alejarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? —Sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse.

Volteó y vio a su ex amiga con un gesto que denotaba real consternación— ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar con Blaine?

\- Salí a buscar hielo. ¿Por qué lloras?

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban bañando su rostro— Kenneth.

No era necesario que dijera más, la chica arrugó el rostro con disgusto— ¿Es que no se cansa de estar fastidiando? ¿Te hizo algo? Necesitas un poco de agua, vamos a la cocina.

\- No puedes dejar a Anderson solo, te necesita.

\- Tú también. Sé que las cosas no están en los mejores términos entre nosotros, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de preocuparme por ti. —Se enganchó del brazo de este— Vamos a la habitación de Blaine, ahí nadie va a molestarnos.

\- Me voy a mi departamento.

\- ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que te vayas en este estado! ¡Así no puedes conducir!

\- Pero…

\- Vamos, no seas necio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Con qué derecho se atrevió a besarte? —La molestia de la castaña era muy clara— Hiciste bien en dejarle las cosas claras.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel. Él no tenía por qué hacer algo así. Me alegra que le dieras su merecido. Hubiera dado lo que sea por ver cómo lo golpeabas. No es que sea una persona violenta, —acotó el ojimiel ante la mirada de los ex amigos— pero después de lo que te hizo y la forma en la que ha estado acosándote en estos días, se lo ganó a pulso.

\- Ahora soy yo la que está de acuerdo con Blaine. Me da gusto que no te hayas dejado vencer por él esta vez.

\- ¿Vencer esta vez? —Indagó el de cabellera rizada.

\- Sí, Kurt estaba tan perdidamente enamorado del cretino ese que siempre terminaba perdonándole lo que hacía. Cada vez decía que era la última oportunidad que le daría, pero al final terminaba cediendo.

\- Estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía. Pero no más.

\- Hay una cosa que no logro entender, —murmuró el ojimiel— dijiste que te besó dos veces, la primera fue totalmente sorpresiva y te dejó confundido, la segunda se la correspondiste. ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, yo también quiero que me expliques eso. —Acotó la enfermera.

\- Bueno, ¿esto es un interrogatorio o qué?

\- No puedes negar que es algo confuso. —Le dio su mejor mirada de diva cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Confundido es como yo estaba. Siempre creí que era el amor de mi vida, no podía visualizar mi futuro sin él. Hicimos tantos planes juntos. Lo amé intensamente, y cuando las cosas dejaron de funcionar y nos separamos, sentí que moriría.

Después de mucho sufrimiento y promesas que me hice a mí mismo de seguir adelante y olvidarlo, por azares del destino nos volvimos a encontrar y me di cuenta de que no lo había superado realmente en el momento en que me besó, y así fue cada vez que regresamos.

Incluso esa noche en aquel bar estaba lleno de dudas, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los míos supe al instante que no lo había olvidado, cuando escuché sus promesas me llené de esperanzas, y en el instante que dijo que me seguía amando, mi corazón se aceleró completamente, porque a pesar de todo, todavía lo amaba.

\- ¿Y en esta ocasión?

\- Fue diferente, Rachel. Cuando me besó me sorprendió, y me enojó que lo hiciera después de lo que ocurrió la última vez, y mientras más hablaba él, más rabia me invadía. Al darme cuenta de que volvería a besarme supe que era la oportunidad de comprobar lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Por eso le devolviste el beso. —Mencionó poco gustosa.

\- Exacto. Esa fue la única razón por la que lo hice… Y por primera vez no sentí nada por él, excepto furia.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas? —Preguntó Blaine con evidente nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida.

\- No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Tal vez fue toda la cólera contenida, el dolor que quedaba dentro, la decepción, la amargura de pensar que pasé tantos años de mi vida junto a él y todos los planes que teníamos para el futuro, la desilusión por haber creído en tantas promesas falsas, la tristeza al aceptar que jugó conmigo y mis sentimientos.

No al comienzo, porque por varios años fuimos felices y estábamos completamente enamorados, pero luego él cambió y todo se fue a la basura. Y a pesar de eso seguí creyendo y dándole nuevas oportunidades.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, todos envueltos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la chica decidió hablar— Ahora estás finalmente libre de esas emociones y de ese sujeto que te hizo mucho daño, así como a todos los que estábamos a tu alrededor también.

Kurt la miró seriamente, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, Kenneth había sido la causa por la que ellos pelearon y se distanciaron.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que ustedes dos arreglen sus diferencias. —Acotó el pelinegro con voz suave pero firme— La amistad es algo muy valioso que no se debe dejar ir. No todos tienen la suerte de encontrar verdaderos amigos, así que sería bueno que hablen y traten de solucionar sus problemas.

Estoy cansado de escuchar lo de doctor Hummel y señorita Berry cuando fueron grandes amigos durante muchos años. Dejen el orgullo de lado y rescaten su amistad, no vale la pena que la pierdan, menos a causa de terceras personas.

Los dos castaños lo miraron atónitos, no era usual escucharlo hablar de esa forma, además de que tenía mucha razón en lo que decía. Ambos estaban conscientes que se debían una plática por lo menos.

Blaine bajó la cabeza y enrolló la sábana con su puño. Definitivamente algo le pasaba, tal vez estaba reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Ya es muy tarde, tienen que descansar. —Dijo Kurt en voz baja— Les agradezco que me escucharan, aunque estuvo fuera de lugar, de verdad necesitaba desahogarme, últimamente mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza. Ahora debo irme.

\- Estás muy cansado para ir conduciendo hasta tu departamento.

\- Lo sé Rachel, —la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo decirle por su nombre —pienso quedarme en una de las habitaciones para los residentes.

\- Eso está bien.

\- Ustedes pueden seguir conversando, por mí no se preocupen. —Intervino el de cabello rizado —Estoy cansado y voy a tratar de dormir un poco. O si te quieres ir con él, está bien. —Bostezó y se empezó a acomodar para acostarse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, Hummel. Que mis piernas no funcionen no significa que necesito que me ayudes. Hago esto todos los días. —Bramó.

\- No fue mi intención…

\- Lo sé, y lamento mucho mi reacción, a veces no depende de mí. Puedo hacer esto solo. —Una vez que estuvo de lado y con el cobertor hasta la cintura, cerró los ojos— Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. —Contestaron al unísono.

\- Y no te preocupes que me voy a quedar aquí como te prometí.

\- Estoy mejor Rachel, puedes ir con Kurt si quieres.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba terminando de vestirse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Pase.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

\- Saludándote.

\- Bien… Buenos días.

\- Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a dar un paseo. Es mi día libre y…

\- Estoy en el centro.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa, Blaine, pero sabes que puedes salir de aquí, ¿cierto? Esto no es una prisión.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero salir. Nunca lo hago.

\- Me he dado cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, tal vez me puedes acompañar.

\- No tienes que hacer esto.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Si es por lo de ayer, no hay ninguna razón para…

\- Blaine, ayer te agradecí por escucharme. Hoy es un día nuevo y diferente, quiero dar un paseo y pensé que podría gustarte.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

\- Porque sé lo mucho que disfrutas de la naturaleza y el aire fresco. Conozco un sitio que es hermoso y estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

\- Gracias, pero como te dije antes, no salgo de este lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Entonces ¿qué tal si vamos al área verde?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes con quién pasar el día y por eso vienes a buscarme?

\- ¡Wow! Estás de mal humor hoy.

\- ¿De mal humor? ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso! No logré dormir casi nada porque cada vez que el sueño aparecía, el recuerdo de estarme ahogándome en esa piscina me invadía y me despertaba sobresaltado, y en consecuencia, me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Yo tampoco pude dormir, tenía tanto en qué pensar. Además, en un par de ocasiones cuando creí que conseguiría descansar, los recuerdos llegaban a mí. Y también me duele la cabeza, por eso pensé en ir a un lugar abierto, distinto.

Estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes no ayuda a que uno se sienta mejor, al contrario, eso sólo causa mayor estragos.

\- Hummel, si quisiera el consejo de un psicólogo, retomaría las sesiones con el mío.

\- Bien. Y para que lo sepas, sí tengo con quien pasar el día, sólo quería estar algo de tiempo contigo, aunque no lo creas, me agrada tu compañía. Pero ya que no soy bien recibido aquí, es mejor que me vaya.

\- Permiso, buenos días Blaine. Venía a revisarte.

\- Ahora no Kenneth.

\- Tenemos que aprovechar que… —Giró hacia un costado —Kurt.

\- Ya me voy.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

\- Creo que te dejé muy claro que no hay absolutamente nada de lo que tengamos que hablar, así que aléjate de mí.

\- Vamos a esclarecer lo que sucedió justamente.

\- ¡Oh! Quieres repetir lo de ayer, perfecto. ¿Qué prefieres: puño o rodilla?

\- No tienes por qué tomar esa actitud, sólo estoy diciendo…

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Por qué no entiendes que cuando una persona dice que te vayas y la dejes tranquila, es eso lo que debes hacer?

\- Perdón Blaine, pero esto no es asunto tuyo.

\- Lo es cuando estás armando una escena en mi habitación y perturbas mi tranquilidad. Además, Kurt te dijo que te alejes, así que es mejor que lo hagas. No tienes nada que tratar con él.

\- Soy uno de tus médicos y Kurt es tu terapista físico, claro que tenemos que hablar.

\- No me metas en tus artimañas, porque sabes muy bien que si te has quedado en este centro no es por mí precisamente, sino para estar hostigándolo a él.

\- No sé por qué dices eso, Blaine, es una locura.

\- ¡No estoy ciego! He visto como lo persigues, lo molestas, y no tiene nada que ver ni conmigo ni con algo clínico.

\- Escúchame bien Blaine… —Su voz se volvió seria y severa.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kenneth? —Hummel subió la voz— Déjalo tranquilo y sal de su habitación. Él no tiene por qué aguantarte.

\- Entonces ven conmigo, sólo serán unos minutos.

\- Kurt y yo estamos en medio de una conversación muy importante y llegaste a interrumpirnos.

\- Como tu médico tengo derecho a quedarme y saber lo que sea que esté pasando contigo.

\- Ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar al que me tiene que llevar.

\- Bien, los acompaño.

\- Tú tienes que trabajar. —Intervino el castaño— Es más, es lo que deberías estar haciendo en lugar de perder el tiempo y hacérselo perder a los demás.

\- Bueno, ¿ustedes dos se han puesto de acuerdo o qué?

\- Permiso, buenos días. —Una voz femenina resonó— Lamento interrumpir, traje el desayuno de Blaine.

\- Buenos días Nancy. —Saludó el terapista.

\- ¿No dijiste que tenían que irse? —El cirujano miró el ojimiel.

\- Ya deberían haberse ido. —Terció la chica comprendiendo que algo sucedía, la tensión entre los tres era más que evidente— Por eso me sorprendí al verlos aquí. Yo sólo vine a dejar la charola en la mesa para cuando Blaine estuviese de regreso con el Dr. Hummel.

Ah, antes de que me olvide, Dr. Garret lo necesitan en la sala A.

Eso era cierto, aunque no habían pedido por él específicamente, le dijeron que a cualquier médico que estuviese disponible lo enviase para allá, y es lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Enseguida voy.

\- Lo necesitan de inmediato.

El médico soltó aire por la nariz con enojo —Bien, vamos.

\- No, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas. Es usted quien debe ir.

Dándoles a todos una mirada de molestia, Kenneth se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

\- Gracias Nancy.

\- No es nada Dr. Hummel. Y no los interrumpo más.

Luego regreso Blaine. —Le dio una mirada significativa y salió de la habitación.

\- Siento que pasara todo esto. —El ojiazul lucía afligido.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste estar casado con un idiota como ese?

\- Él no era sí, en lo absoluto. —Miró hacia un costado y se alejó un poco— No era necesario que te involucraras, sin embargo te agradezco que me defendieras y apoyaras.

El pelinegro pasó de la cama a la silla de ruedas y se movió en dirección del castaño. Este volteó sorprendido al sentir la mano de su paciente sobre la suya.

\- Está bien. Quise hacerlo, él no tiene derecho a seguir amargándote la vida. Ya bastante daño te hizo en el pasado, y las personas como tú no merecen sufrir.

\- Blaine… —Los hermosos orbes azules se vieron nublados por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- No, gracias. Sólo dame unos minutos, no quiero que nadie me vea así.

\- Seguro, tómate el tiempo que necesites para calmarte. Además, tienes que estar bien para que podamos ir a ese lugar al que querías.

\- No importa, tú no pensabas ir, no debes cambiar de decisión por obligación.

\- Ya deberías conocerme mejor, Hummel, jamás hago algo por obligación. Ambos necesitamos despejarnos y alejarnos de todo por un rato.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿No deberías estar con Blaine? —Indagó Rachel al ver regresar a su amiga.

\- Está con el Dr. Hummel ahora. El Dr. Garret estaba con ellos también. Tal vez hablando de algo relacionado a Blaine.

\- Te aseguro que de ningún asunto profesional. Ese hombre es tan obstinado. Quisiera poder hacer algo para que deje en paz a Kurt.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que lo persigue todo el tiempo. Al comienzo creí que era coincidencia que siempre estuviese en el mismo lugar que el Dr. Hummel, pero luego noté lo incómoda que a él le resultaba su presencia. A más de que no era posible que justamente tuviera que estar en el mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo.

\- Estás en lo correcto. En mala hora ese cretino resultó ser el médico de Blaine.

\- Los doctores se conocen desde antes, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, lamentablemente. Pero esa es una historia que no me corresponde contar.

\- Tranquila, comprendo. Sólo espero que ese hombre se vaya pronto. Desde que está aquí, el Dr. Hummel está muy cambiado, anda serio y ya no sonríe.

\- Sí, yo también espero que ese idiota se dé cuenta de que sólo le está haciendo daño y que tenga la decencia de irse y dejarlo en paz. Aunque dudo que la palabra decencia esté en su vocabulario.

\- Tampoco te agrada, ¿eh?

\- ¡Lo detesto! ¡No quiero verlo cerca de Kurt, nunca!

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante el trayecto, el castaño notó como el hombre de cabello rizado iba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y no, no estaba dormido porque su respiración era algo agitada y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

No sabía si mencionar algo al respecto o no, pero empezaba a preocuparse. Tal vez Blaine estaba tenso por lo sucedido, o era el dolor de cabeza que seguía aumentando la intensidad. Al menos el suyo sí luego del coraje que tuvo a causa de su ex.

Pensó que llegar pronto sería mejor, así podrían relajarse, por lo que aumentó la velocidad a la que iba.

No pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta como las manos del ojimiel empezaron a temblar y como este apoyó la cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes? ¿Es la cabeza? Tengo unos analgésicos aquí.

\- ¡Mira al frente! —Gruñó con desesperación.

\- Estoy viendo al frente.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que algo me pasa?

\- Sólo te miré unos segundos.

\- Un segundo que desvíes tu atención es suficiente para que ocurra algo.

\- No va a pasar nada, tranquilo. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos. —Aceleró un poco más.

\- ¡Baja la maldita velocidad! —Gritó.

El médico volteó a verlo rápidamente y se preocupó al notar que se estaba abrazando a sí mismo y se había puesto pálido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oh por Dios! —Recordó en ese momento el accidente automovilístico que tuvo, y quitó el pie lentamente del acelerador— Lo lamento Blaine, ya vamos más lento.

Siete minutos después llegaron. Apagó el motor y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de este realizando un movimiento ascendente y descendente— Todo está bien, trata de respirar más pausadamente. Cuando quieras bajar, dime.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Quiero bajarme ya!

\- Bien, sólo déjame sacar la silla. —Abrió la puerta y descendió del auto para luego sacar el artefacto metálico del maletero y correr a ponerlo del otro lado— Si necesitas…

\- Sí, sí. —Respondió aterrado antes de que el médico pudiese terminar la frase.

Tal vez había sido una pésima idea ese paseo después de todo. Que Blaine aceptase ayuda por lo general no era una buena señal.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí!

\- Eso intento, pero no dejas de moverte y no puedo desabrocharte el cinturón… Listo, ahora necesito que te sujetes de mi cuello.

El ojiazul nunca había hecho algo así, y bajarlo del auto le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que supuso. Tal vez eran los nervios por el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro ya que no era posible que fuese tan difícil, ¿o sí?

¡Te tengo! Ahora sólo debo acomodarte en la silla.

\- ¡No! ¡La silla no!

\- Bien. —Miró alrededor— Allá, a tu derecha hay un árbol, ¿quieres que nos sentemos ahí?

Blaine abrió los ojos por unos segundos— Sí.

\- Agárrate bien de mí y quédate tranquilo. No voy a dejarte caer, lo prometo.

El árbol estaba a unos cuantos metros sobre una ligera colina, lo que hizo más difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero no mencionó nada. Lo último que quería era que el hombre en sus brazos se pusiese más tenso.

Te voy a bajar despacio. —Lo fue acomodando— La espalda arrimada al tronco, ¿está bien así?

\- Sí.

Le quitó los rizos del rostro y los movió hacia atrás, pasando sus dedos por ellos suavemente— ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Ah… ah…

\- No va a pasarte nada, estás a salvo aquí. Voy a ir rápidamente por las cosas y a cerrar el auto. No tardo.

A toda prisa corrió hacia el vehículo, colocó en la silla lo que había llevado y aseguró las puertas. Con una respiración profunda se dirigió hacia donde Blaine esperaba. Al llegar acomodó el artilugio a un costado y se sentó junto a su paciente.

\- Lo lamento Kurt, yo…

\- Soy yo quien lo lamenta. No creí que te afectase de esa forma.

\- Por eso nunca salgo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nunca salgo del centro porque no resisto estar dentro de un vehículo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

\- No sé… Quise intentar… Pero no voy a poder regresar, me aterra volver a subir.

\- Shh, tranquilo. No pienses en eso ahora. Ya vamos a solucionarlo, por ahora relájate y respira. —Colocó su mano sobre la de este— Todo está bien, estás aquí conmigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Permanecieron en silencio por más de diez minutos. Kurt seguía frotando círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Anderson.

\- Gracias. —Pronunció con voz ya calmada y se inclinó hacia un lado. El castaño se acercó más, y él arrimó su cabeza sobre el hombro de este, cerrando los ojos. Pero no tardó en abrirlos e intentar levantar la cabeza.

\- Está bien. No tienes por qué quitarte.

\- ¿Seguro? Es que…

\- Te digo que está bien. Y no tienes que agradecerme, no es nada.

\- Sí que lo es, Kurt. Estoy muy jodido a causa de mi pasado.

\- Yo también lo estoy. Pero se puede salir adelante… Podemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No estoy seguro, pero encontraremos la forma.

\- ¿Crees que es posible?

\- Todo es posible cuando realmente se quiere.

\- No sé si lo logre.

\- Blaine, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, y eres un luchador nato, no cualquiera hubiera soportado todo por lo que tuviste que pasar. Claro que lo vas a lograr, sólo ponle todas las ganas y no te dejes vencer. Sé que suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero sí puedes.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Yo también. Mi corazón está muy dañado y lleno de cicatrices.

\- Al igual que mi cuerpo… Mi corazón, mi alma, mi autoestima, mis fuerzas… todo está destrozado. A veces me siento como si estuviese hecho polvo por dentro.

\- ¿Sabes? Me siento de la misma manera. Pero los grandes surgen entre las cenizas, ¿cierto? Y tú y yo podemos lograrlo.

\- No merecías nada de lo que viviste junto a ese idiota.

\- Tú tampoco merecías lo que te sucedió, Blaine, pero a veces la vida apesta y sólo te escupe a la cara.

\- Lo sé. Y por más que trato, hay días en los que siento que estoy en un hoyo del que no puedo salir.

\- Conozco el sentimiento, pero… si me dejas hacerlo, voy a ser la fuerza que te impulse.

El de rizos levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Hummel giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

\- Y yo seré tu fortaleza, Kurt.

\- ¿Es un trato?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto, y te aseguro que Kurt Hummel siempre cumple su palabra.

\- ¿Cómo alguien pudo no ver lo maravilloso que eres y hacerte tanto daño?

\- Blaine… —Cerró los ojos y se inclinó eliminando el espacio que quedaba, apoyando su frente en la del pelinegro.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Les traje el capítulo más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora, 16 páginas y fracción de Word. Espero hayan disfrutado la actualización, y no olviden que los comentarios son el aliciente para seguir escribiendo._**


	18. Cap 18: Avanzando

**Capítulo dedicado a _Breen Ledesma_ y _Yamii Leguizamon_.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18:**

 **"** **Avanzando"**

* * *

.

Luego de unos segundos el ojiazul se separó. —Lo lamento, no debí… Me refiero a…

\- Shh, está bien. —Respondió todavía con los ojos cerrados. Se sintió bien.

\- Blaine, estás temblando. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No lo sé. Creo que es porque no me había sentido tan vulnerable en mucho tiempo.

\- Sé cómo es eso. Trabajas para convertirte en alguien fuerte e imperturbable, aprendes a mantener tus emociones ocultas y enterradas, pero de pronto algo sucede que sacude todo tu mundo y es como si la tierra se abriera permitiendo que todo aquello que te habías asegurado porque estuviese lejos, sube hasta la superficie y te ahoga de una forma tal que no sabes si vas a poder respirar con normalidad nuevamente o morirás asfixiado.

El de rizos abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al médico fijamente. Luego de unos segundos y varias respiraciones cortas asintió con la cabeza— Sí, así es exactamente como me siento.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- Hace años que no lo hago, es una herida que he tratado de cerrar y mantenerla así.

\- A veces se necesita volver a pasar sobre la herida para curarla y lograr que finalmente cicatrice. Lo sé por experiencia.

Kurt se estremeció al recordar todas aquellas marcas en las piernas de Blaine. Debió ser un proceso muy largo y doloroso para que cada corte fuese sanando no sólo en la superficie sino desde el interior.

\- Tienes razón, pero hoy no. Quiero que en este día nos dediquemos a disfrutar y relajarnos, que desechemos todos esos pensamientos que nos hacen daño y respiremos el aire puro. ¿Te has fijado en el paisaje?

\- No, no lo he hecho todavía.

\- Bien, pues creo que para ti y para mí llegó el momento de empezar a abrir las puertas y las ventanas para admirar todo lo bueno y hermoso que nos rodea.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Hay que intentarlo. Como dijiste antes, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y claro que las cosas no suceden de la noche a la mañana, pero hay que ir dando pasos pequeños en la dirección correcta.

\- Sí, tal vez. —Sonrió.

\- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Me gusta verte así.

\- No digas tonterías, Kurt.

\- No son tonterías, es la verdad. Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Blaine desvió la mirada hacia un costado y empezó a observar el panorama— ¡Es realmente hermoso! —Exclamó embelesado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo periodo contemplando los alrededores, desde el cielo despejado hasta las aves que volaban, escuchando con fascinación al pájaro que trinaba desde una de las ramas y dejándose envolver por la suave brisa que los acariciaba.

Kurt notó como el ojimiel estaba tratando de recostarse pero que le resultaba un poco difícil. No queriendo estropear el momento decidió esperar un poco más antes de intervenir con una pregunta que sabía que no siempre era bien recibida.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

\- Yo puedo, es sólo que es un poco más complicado deslizar las piernas sobre el césped que en una superficie plana.

\- Sé que puedes, no digo lo contrario, pero a veces las cosas pueden ser un poco más fáciles.

Blaine suspiró y asintió suavemente, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio antes de que el castaño lo tomase entre sus brazos y lo fuese acomodando hasta dejarlo acostado.

\- Gracias. —Soltó como un susurro.

\- No hay de qué. —Se acostó a un lado.

El de rizos no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, y Kurt lo observó por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en diferentes cosas. Sabía que Blaine no había dormido bien en la noche por las pesadillas que tuvo, así que lo dejó reposar.

Él por su parte, aunque intentó dormir también, no lo consiguió, pero sí se relajó y descansó lo suficiente.

Cuando sintió hambre se levantó y empezó a acomodar las cosas. Estaba seguro que cuando el ojimiel despertase lo haría famélico porque no había probado bocado alguno desde la mañana.

No pasó mucho para que el ex artista abriese los ojos, y aunque le tomó algo de tiempo recordar donde estaba, al mirar hacia un lado vio al médico terminando de sacar lo que llevaba en su bolso, y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste! Pensé que podríamos almorzar, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

\- Yo igual. Sólo déjame sentarme y…

\- No, no, espera.

\- Pusiste todo muy lejos.

\- Coloqué la comida sobre esta manta para poder moverla así. —Empezó a arrastrarla con cuidado hasta que la dejó cerca del pelinegro— Sólo tienes que ponerte de lado, ya sea semi acostado o sentado. Pensé que sería más práctico.

\- Seguro. —Se apoyó para poder girar hacia un costado.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- No Kurt, no tienes por qué tratar de ayudarme o moverme todo el tiempo. Sé que quieres facilitarme las cosas, pero estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo yo solo.

\- Sí, claro. Como quieras. Entonces voy a ir sirviendo el jugo.

Pasaron la siguiente hora comiendo y conversando sobre diferentes tópicos hasta que el castaño se dirigió a uno de los baños portátiles. —No soy fan de esas cosas, pero realmente tenía que ir. —Expresó al regresar.

\- Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustan.

Continuaron la plática pero Blaine cada vez participaba menos.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

\- No es nada.

\- Algo pasa. Estabas conversando amenamente y ahora casi no hablas.

\- Es que… Yo… Nada.

\- Blaine, dime que tienes.

\- Yo… —Miraba en todas direcciones con incomodidad.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Necesito… Quiero… Tengo que ir… al baño.

\- ¿Pero por qué no lo dijiste antes? El portátil está cerca.

\- No puedo ahí. Además de que tiene ese fierro en la parte de abajo, la silla no entra, el lugar es muy estrecho.

\- ¡Oh! No pensé en eso, lo lamento. Pero si quieres…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que me vas a ayudar!

\- Lo que iba a decir es que había un _service plaza_ como a cinco minutos de aquí. Ya sabes que ahí es diferente, los baños son grandes y cómodos.

\- Nunca lo vi… Bueno, no estaba observando nada cuando vinimos. ¿Me puedes pasar la silla?

\- Blaine, el lugar queda a cinco minutos en auto, en la silla probablemente serían unos quince o veinte.

Anderson cerró los ojos por unos segundos— No importa, pero no quiero subir al auto.

\- Sólo serán cinco minutos.

\- No quiero. —Gruñó.

\- Está bien, no te pongas así. Al menos permíteme empujar la silla para que no te vayas a ensuciar las manos. Además, camino rápido, así tal vez podamos llegar en menos tiempo.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Ya? Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí. Amm… ¿Te ayudo a subir a la silla? Sí, sí, tú puedes, nada más estoy intentando ahorrar un poco de tiempo.

Tanto el camino de ida como de regreso Blaine permaneció en silencio. Al comienzo Kurt trataba de hacerlo hablar, pero al ver que no tenía resultados, decidió quedarse callado.

Se sentó nuevamente bajo el árbol y no volvió a preguntar o mencionar la palabra ayuda. Entendía que para el hombre de cabellera rizada era muy difícil aceptarla, y trataba de comprender lo que debía ser estar en ese artilugio metálico.

\- Kurt…

\- Dime.

\- Lamento si te hablé mal en algún momento.

\- Está bien. No es nada.

\- El centro de rehabilitación es tan diferente al mundo real. Allí todo está diseñado para hacerles la vida más fácil a personas como yo. Pero cuando tienes que enfrentarte a todo esto, es perturbador.

\- Supongo que debe ser así, pero no puedes quedarte en el centro para siempre. Tienes que irte reintegrando gradualmente a la sociedad, a todo lo que te rodea. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero sé que puedes lograrlo. Recuerda que cuentas conmigo en todo momento.

\- A veces tengo miedo.

\- Es normal sentir miedo. —Se acercó y lo tomó de la mano— Pero si alguien puede salir adelante y vencer cualquier obstáculo, ese eres tú.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Estoy preocupada. —Mencionó Nancy sentándose junto a Rachel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Blaine y el Dr. Hummel no han regresado desde la mañana que se fueron.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Totalmente, y Blaine tiene su teléfono apagado. ¿Y si les pasó algo?

\- No creo. Seguramente hay alguna buena razón para que no estén aquí todavía.

\- Berry, justamente te estaba buscando.

La chica rodó los ojos con total molestia— Estoy en mi periodo libre.

\- No es para algo profesional. De hecho, lo que quiero que me digas es dónde está Kurt, porque lo he buscado y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

\- Es su día libre.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿a dónde fue?

\- No veo como sea esa información de tu incumbencia, Kenneth.

\- Necesito hablar con él.

\- Él no quiere hablar contigo.

\- Creo que es momento de retirarme. —Dijo incómoda la morena.

\- Ya deberías haberte ido. —Espetó el hombre furioso.

\- En primer lugar no tienes por qué hablarle de esa forma. Segundo, Nancy no tiene por qué irse ya que estamos conversando, a mas que no hay ninguna razón para que lo haga.

\- Me da igual. Lo único que me interesa es hablar con Kurt.

\- ¡Qué terco eres! ¡Ya déjalo en paz!

\- Necesito que hablemos.

\- Lo que necesitas es entender que él no quiere nada contigo.

\- Dime dónde está. Eres su amiga, estoy seguro que sabes.

\- Por si ya lo olvidaste, Kurt y yo peleamos y nos distanciamos por tu culpa.

\- Mi culpa no. Simple y sencillamente no tenías ningún derecho a interponerte entre nosotros.

\- ¿Interponerme? ¡Estás loco! Lo único que quería era que él abriese los ojos y se diera cuenta que no vales nada.

\- Sólo estás ardida porque me prefirió a mí cuando le diste a escoger. La verdad no sé qué esperabas cuando lo hiciste. Era lógico que me eligiera, soy su esposo.

\- Ex esposo. Recuerda muy bien que están divorciados, así que…

\- Dr. Garret, —interrumpió uno de los enfermeros— se lo necesita en el área de emergencia.

\- Bien. Ahí voy. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta— No hemos terminado de hablar, Berry. —Pronunció antes de salir.

\- ¿El Dr. Hummel estuvo casado con el Dr. Garret?

La castaña volteó, se había olvidado que su amiga estaba ahí presente— Sí, así fue.

\- Eso es algo que no me hubiese imaginado nunca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que Kurt sea gay?

\- Bueno eso tampoco, pero me refería a que alguien como él hubiese estado involucrado con un sujeto como Garret.

\- Sólo diré que cuando ellos se conocieron, él era muy diferente. Pero de ese chico que parecía ser el indicado para Kurt, no quedó ni la sombra, y se terminó transformando en este cretino que es ahora.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, me alegra que ya no estén juntos. El Dr. Hummel merece a alguien mejor.

\- De eso puedes estar segura.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt conducía muy despacio e iba conversando acerca de toda clase de anécdotas para distraer a Blaine, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en la voz del médico y lo que decía.

Debido a la baja velocidad a la que iban, cuando llegaron al centro había empezado a anochecer. Una vez fuera del auto, se dirigieron a la habitación del de ojos como la miel.

\- ¡Me olvidé de firmar el registro indicando mi regreso! Enseguida vuelvo. —Exclamó el de rizos y salió.

El médico ingresó al gran baño y pensó que sería buena idea prepararle la tina al pelinegro para que se relajara. Por un momento dudó al no saber si a Blaine le gustaba o la usaba ya que podía ser bastante difícil entrar y salir de ella, aun cuando tenía los sujetadores metálicos necesarios para ayudarlo con esa labor. Pero en la repisa vio un frasco son sales, así que su duda se disipó.

\- ¿Kurt? —Inquirió al regresar y no verlo.

\- Aquí estoy.

\- ¿Qué hacías en el baño?

\- Te alisté la tina. Espero que no te moleste que lo hiciera, es sólo que pensé que te caería bien un momento de relajación.

\- ¿Tú preparaste la tina para mí?

\- Sí. ¿Estuvo mal? No fue mi intención que…

\- Gracias. La verdad es que me gusta mucho. Tengo unas sales.

\- Las puse ahí.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, gracias de nuevo.

\- Me alegra hacer algo que te agrade. Ahora debo irme, tengo que conducir hasta mi departamento.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas en una de las habitaciones?

\- También necesito meterme a la tina y luego quiero mi cama. Mañana será un día pesado.

\- Comprendo. Maneja con cuidado por favor.

\- Seguro.

\- Gracias por todo. Lo disfruté mucho.

\- Gracias a ti por acompañarme. Ahora ve a meterte a la tina antes de que el agua se enfríe.

\- Hasta mañana. Descansa.

\- Tú igual. Y no olvides que tienes terapia conmigo a las cinco.

\- Ahí estaré. —Sonrió.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa— Te estaré esperando. —Salió y cerró suavemente la puerta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de avisarle a Nancy que Blaine ya estaba en su habitación, el ojiazul iba caminando hacia la salida cuando alguien lo tomó por el brazo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¡Por todo los cielos! —Exclamó asustado— ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que hablemos.

\- ¡Kenneth, por favor, déjame en paz! ¡Ya no sé de qué manera hacerte comprender que te alejes de mí!

\- Necesito que me escuches. Tengo que explicarte lo que pasó aquella noche.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No me hables de eso! ¡Tengo muy claro lo que sucedió, estabas con la calentura encima, y para mi infortunio estaba en el mismo lugar, me viste y me convenciste.

A pesar de todo lo que habías hecho ya, estúpidamente seguía enamorado de ti y quise creerte, me aferré a la idea de que todo volvería a ser como antes y me dejé llevar.

No tienes idea de lo horrible que fue despertar al día siguiente y que no estuvieses. Te esperé por horas, sintiéndome cada vez más aterrado, pero finalmente entendí que no ibas a regresar, que sólo me habías usado para saciarte el deseo y luego me dejaste ahí solo.

\- Justamente lo que trato de hacer es explicarte qué pasó.

\- Ahora ya no necesito tus excusas.

\- No son excusas, se presentó una emergencia y…

\- Kenneth, no. Por el amor que un día me tuviste y en nombre de lo que fuimos alguna vez, por favor aléjate de mí. Te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor forma posible, déjame tranquilo. No quiero saber de ti. Ya no me hagas más daño.

\- Kurt, si tan sólo me escucharas.

\- No tengo nada que escuchar. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Kurt…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Si persistes con esa actitud me veré forzado a poner una orden de alejamiento en tu contra!

\- ¿Serías capaz?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Así que ahora sigue con tu vida y déjame seguir con la mía! —Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse— Tú y yo ya no somos nada y nunca lo volveremos a ser. Todo lo que un día sentí por ti, murió, y fuiste tú quien se encargó de hacerlo. Tú mataste el amor que te tenía, y jamás podrás volver a revivirlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Toda la amargura con la que el castaño llegó a su departamento y con la que se duchó, porque ya no estaba de ánimos para meterse a la tina, se disipó cuando recibió en su teléfono un mensaje totalmente inesperado:

 _Kurt, sólo quería que supieras que le hizo muy bien a Blaine salir contigo. Está de un fantástico humor y hasta comió todo sin protestar. Gracias por hacerlo feliz._

 _P.D. Soy Rachel._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara borrando la mueca de coraje que había tenido hasta hace poco. Él había hecho feliz a Blaine, eso era algo bueno. Le encantaba verlo sonreír, y procuraría lograrlo en todo momento.

Ya en su cama y dispuesto a dormir, su teléfono volvió a sonar con una notificación.

 _Kurt, gracias por todo. No hay palabras para describir lo bien que la pasé hoy contigo. Sé que me pongo un poco pesado a veces, pero sigo intentando controlarme._

 _No me molesta que me ayudes, aunque me ponga intransigente en ocasiones. Sé que no lo haces con el afán de molestarme o porque sientas lástima, es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer mis cosas y ocuparme de mí mismo en todo momento. Pero de verdad te lo agradezco._

 _Descansa y que tengas un sueño reparador. Yo ya me voy a dormir muy relajado por mi baño de tina ;)_

 _Te veo mañana a las cinco._

¿Un emoticón? ¿Blaine había usado el emoticón de un guiño? ¡Eso sí que era una novedad!

El castaño suspiró y estuvo leyendo una y otra vez el texto mientras le sonreía a la pantalla.

* * *

.

.

 *** Service Plaza:** _Parador con varias estaciones de servicio en donde se encuentra desde una cafetería hasta varios locales de comida (dependiendo del tamaño del lugar), hay baños grandes y hasta varios asientos donde poder descansar. Aquí la muestra de uno:_

 _htt(p:/)/(/www).(com/)_ _getattachment/(8c7c4df2-4bde-4755-888e-be164f08a23f)/(West-Gardiner-Service-Plaza).aspx_

 _ *****_ _Quiten los paréntesis_ _*****_


	19. Cap 19: Abriendo el Corazón Parte 1

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19:**

 **"** **Abriendo el Corazón" Parte 1**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba terminando su trabajo con el ojimiel cuando recordó de pronto lo que había escuchado un par de días atrás.

\- Blaine, ¿por qué no estás asistiendo a la terapia con Logan?

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo miedo de ahogarme. A ese sujeto no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda sucederme.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no has ido desde el incidente?

\- No.

\- Lo lamento. Prometí que te ayudaría, pero he estado muy cargado de trabajo. Cada vez tengo más pacientes.

\- No es raro. No sólo eres un gran médico, sino que también eres muy amable y humanitario. Todos se sienten bien contigo.

Y con respecto a lo otro, no te preocupes, tu labor conmigo es esta. No creo que te vayan a pagar por hacer horas extra.

\- Gracias por lo primero. Y sobre lo segundo, cuando me ofrecí a ayudarte no fue con la intención de recibir ningún dinero adicional. Me ofende que pienses eso. – Bajó la pierna de Blaine y la acomodó sobre la cama metálica en la que éste estaba acostado.

Terminamos. – Dijo con voz seria, se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger los implementos que había utilizado.

\- Kurt, no lo dije con mala intención.

\- Sí, claro. Está bien. – Siguió desconectando los aparatos.

\- Kurt.

\- Te dije que estaba bien.

\- ¿Y por eso me hablas de esa forma?

\- Lo lamento. Esto me altera porque no soy de los que falla a sus promesas.

\- Comprendo, y también lo de…

\- Además, me molesta que hayas pensado que lo que me interesa es el dinero… ¡Rayos Blaine! ¡Creí que tenías otro concepto de mí!

\- Kurt, por favor. ¡Basta!

\- Tienes razón. – Respiró profundamente. – Nancy, ya terminamos. Necesito que ayudes a Anderson lo más rápido posible porque tengo otro paciente en diez minutos.

\- Seguro, Dr. Hummel.

\- ¿Te vas a comportar así ahora? Genial. – Negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

Déjalo así Nancy. De todas formas me voy a bañar, así que no tiene sentido ponerme las demás prendas cuando al llegar a mi habitación me las voy a quitar. Sólo acércame la silla para poder irnos, porque es evidente que a Hummel le incomoda mi presencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor Blaine! – Expresó con molestia. – ¡Déjate de esas cosas!

\- ¡Tú déjate de esas cosas! – Respondió en el mismo tono.

Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente con rabia, razón por la cual la enfermera se hizo a un lado en completo silencio y fue acercándose a la puerta lentamente hasta salir del lugar. La situación era demasiado incómoda y no quería estar en el medio.

¡No entiendo por qué te pusiste así por algo que dije! – Alzó más la voz.

\- ¡Pues no me gustó! ¡Estás insinuando algo que no soy! – Su voz también fue elevada, sonando cada vez más severa.

\- ¡FUE UN ESTÚPIDO COMENTARIO! ¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE IMPORTA, KURT?

\- ¡A MÍ ME IMPORTA! ¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO LO QUE PIENSES DE MÍ!

Los dos seguían sosteniéndose la mirada pero las expresiones en sus rostros iban cambiando gradualmente.

\- ¿Por qué te afecta mi opinión?

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido y miró hacia otro lado. – Porque tú me importas. Eres especial para mí, y saber que…

\- También eres especial para mí.

El terapista clavó la mirada en su paciente, y así permanecieron por un tiempo. – Lo lamento. No debí reaccionar de esa forma.

\- Lamento haber dicho eso. – Otro silencio se hizo presente. – Creo que asustamos a Nancy.

Kurt se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- De verdad lo siento.

\- Yo igual. Déjame ayudarte. – Fue por la silla de ruedas y la colocó junto a la cama.

\- Puedo hacerlo.

\- Lo sé. – Rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo del ex artista y lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura. El otro brazo lo acomodó debajo de las piernas de éste y lo levantó para depositarlo suavemente en el artilugio metálico.

Ninguno de los dos soltaba el cuerpo del otro ni apartaba la mirada.

\- Dr. Hummel. – La voz de la secretaria sonó del otro lado de la puerta. – La Sra. Morris ya está aquí.

\- Necesito un par de minutos para preparar todo lo que necesito para su terapia.

\- Seguro. Le diré a su enfermera que la vaya alistando. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, perfecto.

\- Me tengo que ir. – El ojimiel retiró los brazos del cuello del castaño.

\- Ah… Sí… – Lo soltó también. – Voy a tener toda la tarde ocupada, pero en la noche voy a verte.

\- Claro. – Le sonrió.

Nancy asomó a cabeza. – Siento interrumpir.

\- Tranquila, ya nos vamos. – Dijo Blaine dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en donde fue alcanzado por ella, quien llevaba el bolso y sus zapatos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Al llegar la noche, un golpe en la puerta de madera de la habitación del pelinegro sonó y poco después ingresó Kurt luciendo bastante agotado.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! Es tarde.

\- Lo sé. Recién terminé la última terapia.

\- No debiste venir.

\- Quise pasar a despedirme. Quería conversar contigo pero estoy extenuado.

\- Ve a descansar, mañana hablamos. ¿Te vas a tu departamento?

\- No, me voy a quedar en una de las habitaciones de aquí, en este estado no puedo conducir definitivamente.

Vendré a desayunar contigo. Ahora me retiro porque caso contrario me quedaré dormido de pie.

\- Seguro. Ten una buena noche.

\- Igual tú. – Le dio una sonrisa cansada antes de salir.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Fue muy dulce de su parte ir a buscar a Blaine antes de retirarse.

El ojiazul volteó al escuchar la voz detrás de él. – Srta. Berry. ¿Qué hace por aquí a esta hora?

\- Mañana tengo que atender un asunto familiar y no podré venir a ver a Blaine, así que quise avisarle.

\- Entiendo.

\- Luce realmente fatigado.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Voy a hablar con Blaine antes de que se duerma. Descanse Dr. Hummel.

\- Igualmente. – Cada uno siguió su camino. – ¡Rachel! – Se volteó luego de haber avanzado unos cuantos pasos. – Ella giró para mirarlo. – Tenemos que hablar.

\- Seguro.

\- Y soy Kurt.

\- Hace unos días se mostró molesto porque cuando le envié un mensaje usé su nombre y no lo traté de "usted" sino de "tú".

\- Eso fue una estupidez de mi parte y me disculpo por ello. No puedo ni quiero seguir en esta situación contigo. Fuimos grandes amigos y me gustaría que…

\- Está bien. Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora ve a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, Kurt.

\- Hasta mañana Rachel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La semana transcurrió, y al llegar el viernes, Kurt se encontraba guardando dos bolsos y varios implementos en su auto. A un costado se encontraba el moreno con la mirada perdida.

\- Blaine, ¿qué tienes?

\- Estaba pensando en algo.

\- Luces preocupado.

\- Sabes que me aterra subirme a un vehículo.

\- No puedes vivir esclavo de tus miedos. – Lo tomó de la mano. – Es importante que intentes superarlos.

Luego del accidente estuviste en terapia con el psicólogo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué ejercicios o qué te recomendaba para estos casos?

\- Nunca terminé las sesiones. Ni siquiera llegamos a la parte de abordar un auto. Lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado y simplemente dejé de asistir.

\- Eso quiere decir que nunca recibiste ayuda para superar tu miedo a… ¡Oh! Fue por eso que te pusiste tan nervioso esa vez que salimos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- No lo sé. No quiero que me veas como un inútil ni que me tengas lástima.

\- En lo absoluto, Blaine. Alguna vez te lo dije y te lo reitero ahora. Te admiro mucho. Eres un hombre muy valiente y fuerte. Seguir adelante luego de lo que te ocurrió no es fácil, pero lo hiciste y lo sigues haciendo cada día.

Con respecto a lo del auto… No hay otra forma de movilizarnos, pero te prometo que voy a conducir muy despacio y te mantendré distraído todo el tiempo. No te pondré en peligro.

La vez pasada lo hiciste muy bien. Sé que ahora también podrás.

\- Bien.

\- No suenas muy convencido.

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero eso no significa que deje de estar aterrado.

\- ¡Eres tan valiente! ¡Cada día te admiro y te respeto más!

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por enseñarme tan valiosas lecciones de vida. – Ambos sonrieron.

¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí.

Luego de cinco horas de viaje debido a la baja velocidad a la que iban, ya que normalmente el trayecto era de la mitad del tiempo, estaban llegando a su destino.

\- Aquí la tienes. – Dijo el ojiazul mientras se iba estacionando. – La casa que mis padres me dejaron antes de mudarse.

\- Es muy bonita.

\- Sí. Y está llena de muchos recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí? Es bastante lejos, ya sé que por mi culpa demoramos más, pero…

\- ¿A quién le importa el tiempo que nos tomó llegar? A mí no porque estuve en excelente compañía.

\- Eres tan dulce.

\- Contestando tu pregunta, aunque ya lo habíamos hablado antes, estamos aquí porque vamos a empezar a trabajar en tus clases de natación, y para eso necesitamos una piscina. La del centro no la podemos usar porque siempre está ocupada, y yo no tengo una debido a que vivo en un departamento. Pero la casa de mis padres sí la tiene y está disponible sólo para nosotros.

Ahora voy a ir llevando las cosas dentro para acomodarlas. ¿Prefieres bajar de una vez?

\- Sí, la verdad es que necesito salir del auto. Me empiezo a sentir enfermo.

Una vez en la casa y ya instalados, Kurt le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar. Afortunadamente todo se encontraba en la planta baja. En el piso superior estaba la habitación principal, una sala de juego, lo que fue alguna vez la oficina del mayor de los Hummel y el acceso a la terraza. Nada que fuesen a necesitar en realidad.

Estuvieron conversando tal vez durante una hora antes de almorzar. Habían acordado que las clases las empezarían el sábado, así que ese día sería para relajarse. El médico no quería poner más presión sobre su amigo. Sabía que no había sido nada fácil para él estar dentro de un vehículo durante tantas horas y todavía se veía algo estresado.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? – Sugirió el dueño de casa.

\- Seguro. Una de suspenso me vendría bien ahora.

\- ¡Oh! Había pensado en una comedia.

\- Tengo muchas endorfinas que necesito liberar, Kurt.

\- Reír también las libera.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos la de suspenso y luego la comedia? Así sacamos toda la tensión y ya luego nos relajamos por completo.

\- Suena bien para mí.

El resto de la tarde y la noche la pasaron viendo diferentes filmes hasta que Kurt sugirió salir a dar un paseo.

\- Es muy tranquilo por aquí. Me gusta.

\- A mí igual. Aunque ahora se ha vuelto más callado. Antes era común escuchar el barullo de los niños en las casas, supongo que luego de crecer, la mayoría nos mudamos, y quienes se quedaron no han tenido hijos, porque hay un gran silencio.

\- Es una teoría un poco triste. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque resulta triste pensar en que quienes se quedaron nunca tuvieron una familia propia. Tal vez se fueron a alguna parte por el fin de semana, o quizá tienen hijos grandes que no hacen el escándalo característico de los niños pequeños, o por el contrario, tienen bebés y a esta hora ya están durmiendo.

\- Son buenas hipótesis.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al parque. Ahí solía ir cuando quería pensar.

\- ¿A un parque? Con todos los infantes revoloteando alrededor.

\- ¡Oh no! Iba en las noches. El lugar está bastante cerca a la casa y mis papás me dejaban salir sin problema debido a que el vecindario era muy tranquilo. Claro que estamos hablando de cuando ya tenía la edad suficiente como para andar solo. Tampoco creas que a los ocho o diez años me daban rienda suelta. Ellos me cuidaban mucho.

\- Entiendo, mis padres también eran así.

\- Gira a la derecha. Ahí está el parque… Mmm… Y ya que mencionaste a tus padres, ¿qué hay de ellos? No los he visto por el centro.

\- Quiero ir debajo de ese árbol de allá. – Apuntó con el dedo. – ¡Es hermoso!

\- Buena forma de desviar el tema. ¿Entonces, me vas a contar?

\- Kurt, no hay mucho que decir. Ellos fueron grandes padres, se preocuparon siempre por mí, me cuidaron y me dieron todas las herramientas para salir adelante. Apoyaron todos mis sueños y me amaron sin condición.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Padres como esos hay que amarlos y…

\- ¡Los amo! Y siempre voy a estar agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de ellos en pasado? ¿Es que acaso… ya no están?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ellos están vivos!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Luego de que tuve el accidente, se volvieron sobreprotectores. Realmente me asfixiaban. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero ya no resistía tenerlos alrededor todo el tiempo, por horrible que suene.

Dejaron de vivir sus propias vidas para dedicarse a mí. Alteraron completamente todo y giraban a mi alrededor. Era frustrante no poder ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa porque ahí estaban tratando de hacerlo por mí. Me hacían sentir como si fuese un inútil, y realmente odiaba eso.

Pero tampoco soportaba verlos sufrir tanto por mi culpa. Ellos intentaban disimular, pero eran terribles en verdad. En muchas ocasiones los descubrí llorando o hablando de mí y mi futuro. Investigaban acerca de cada médico que podía revisarme y tal vez tratar de ayudarme. No se resignaban a que estaría en esta silla por el resto de mi vida.

\- Es comprensible. Los padres siempre van a querer lo mejor para sus hijos.

\- Sí, pero ellos no entendían el daño que me hacían. Con cada especialista que me atendía, mis esperanzas iban muriendo cada vez más. Sin embargo ellos se aferraban a algo que no tenía sentido.

Cansado de todo eso, un día tomé la decisión de quedarme como residente en el centro. Pensé que de esa forma lograría librarme de su presión y hostigamiento, pero no fue así.

Igual seguían yendo cada día y era tan incómodo, así que empecé a quedarme en mi habitación. No los recibía casi nunca, y cuando lo hacía, era sólo para decirles que no los quería cerca. Supongo que se fueron cansando porque con el tiempo cada visita era más y más espaciada hasta que dejaron de ir.

\- ¿No los extrañas? Yo sí extraño a mis papás. No los he visto desde que se mudaron hace más de un año.

\- Deberías tratar de reunirte con ellos en algún momento.

\- Igual tú. Estoy seguro que se sentirán muy orgullosos de ver lo mucho que has progresado.

\- Ellos nunca van a aceptarlo ni ser felices mientras me vean en una silla de ruedas.

La plática continuó bajo el gran y frondoso árbol hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ambos y regresaron a casa.


	20. Cap 20: Abriendo el Corazón Parte 2

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20:**

 **"Abriendo el Corazón" Parte 2**

* * *

.

El sábado llegó, y con éste el momento de entrar a la piscina. Blaine miraba con terror todo. No había una rampa para bajar, elevadores, ni soportes auxiliares para ayudarse de ninguna forma. Era lógico, después de todo no era una piscina especial para terapia.

Kurt se encontraba dentro ya, caminando alrededor del agua mientras hablaba para sí mismo cuando dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- Vas a entrar y nos quedaremos del lado menos profundo todo el tiempo.

\- No puedo.

\- Blaine…

\- Ni siquiera hay un elevador, una rampa o una silla especial para introducirla en el agua. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bajar?

\- Recuerdo que me dijiste en una ocasión que querías una vida lo más normal posible. Bien, parte de eso es disfrutar de una piscina normal.

\- Nadie dice que tengo que nadar. Puedo prescindir de esa experiencia.

\- Amas hacerlo.

\- Eso era antes.

Kurt salió del agua y se arrodilló frente al ojimiel, tomándolo de las manos. – No tienes nada a qué temerle. No te voy a dejar caer, hundir, golpear o cualquiera que sea tu preocupación. Voy a permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo. Además, recuerda algo que es muy importante, el cuerpo en el agua flota debido a la densidad.

El problema es cuando una persona se altera, porque por toda la oscilación que provoca debido a la desesperación la hace volverse pesada y pierde el control, tragando agua en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que respirar se dificulta.

Pero eso ya lo sabes, eras un nadador experto. – Lo vio palidecer y estaba seguro que el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en el centro lo había invadido.

Blaine… Blaine… ¡Hey! Blaine! – Le apretó un poco las manos. – Esa vez estabas muy nervioso, por eso sucedieron de esa forma las cosas. Y es normal, sólo debes aprender a controlarte.

Recuerdo la primera vez que mi papá me llevó a una piscina para enseñarme a nadar. Me hundí varias veces y por supuesto que me asusté y no quise volver a saber nada de ningún lugar donde hubiese agua por un tiempo. Pero eso no me detuvo, y aquí estoy.

Vamos a trabajar en tu respiración, en cómo relajarte y mantenerte a flote. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Serán sólo unos minutos, si te sientes incómodo de alguna forma, saldremos. Pero no te rindas sin haberlo intentado.

¿Confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con bajarte de la silla y sentarte en el borde de la piscina para que tus piernas se sumerjan? Me sentaré contigo hasta que estés listo.

\- Bien.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos estaban sentados con sus piernas dentro del agua.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? Sólo tienes que empujarte con tus brazos hasta la orilla y una vez ahí, te sueltas. – Kurt realizó el movimiento y se dejó caer, saliendo a los pocos segundos a la superficie. – ¿Ves? No es difícil. Además de que estaré aquí para atraparte.

\- No me dejes hundir. – Rogó con voz baja.

\- Prometo que no lo haré. Ahora muévete poco a poco hasta que llegues a la orilla. Cuando te sueltes mis brazos estarán listos para agarrarte.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron hasta que Blaine empezó a moverse. El castaño notó que un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del pelinegro y sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo admiró el valor que éste tenía.

\- Voy a soltarme.

\- Hazlo. Aquí estoy para ti. – Tal como lo había prometido, en cuanto el ojimiel se soltó, haciendo contacto con el agua, él lo atrapó evitando que se fuese hasta el fondo. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto. Ahora quiero que te inclines hacia tras hasta quedar recostado. No te voy a soltar en ningún momento.

Siguieron trabajando en varios ejercicios hasta que Blaine se sintió seguro y le pidió que lo dejase intentarlo por su cuenta, hundiéndose inevitablemente al comienzo, pero siendo asistido en todo momento y de forma oportuna por el ojiazul.

Las horas habían transcurrido y los dos flotaban con sus cuerpos cerca el uno del otro mientras contemplaban el cielo despejado. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No hay palabras para describirlo. Gracias.

\- No tienes que darlas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Gracias por hacer esto posible! Por la paciencia que me tienes, por no darte por vencido y no permitir que yo lo haga. Gracias por estar a mi lado y alentarme en todo momento.

\- Eres realmente extraordinario Blaine, lo que hago es lo mínimo que merece alguien como tú. – Ambos se miraron por varios segundos.

\- Si hay alguien extraordinario eres tú, Kurt.

\- Creo que debemos salir del agua. Hemos estado mucho tiempo ya.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Me empieza a dar frío, y tengo hambre.

\- En la tarde podemos volver para practicar algo de nado.

\- Eso está bien.

\- Pero mañana quiero que nos centremos en los ejercicios de tu terapia.

\- Claro.

\- ¿No vas a protestar o negarte?

\- Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no voy a ponerte las cosas más difíciles.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de almorzar y descansar, volvieron a la piscina, en donde incluso estuvieron jugando un poco y riéndose como no lo hacían en tiempo.

Al momento de practicar el nado, para el ojimiel fue algo difícil hacerlo sin mover las piernas, incluso llegó a sentirse frustrado, por lo que cuando dijo que no quería continuar, Kurt no le insistió. Después de todo, había avanzado más de lo que esperaba en un solo día.

La noche hizo su aparición con su suave brisa y una luna resplandeciente, razón por la que cenaron en el patio, disfrutando así de las maravillas que se presentaban para ellos.

Ya en el interior de la vivienda, acomodados en el gran sofá, Kurt y Blaine estaban en la sala viendo las noticias cuando dieron paso a la presentadora de las notas de farándula.

 _Y en nuestro segmento "La vida de los Ricos y Famosos", el actor francés Benoît Leblanc, quien va a contraer matrimonio el próximo mes con el actor y cantante Ian Brooklyn, nos revela en exclusiva los detalles de su boda._

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron ampliamente y se puso tenso mientras la chica seguía hablando. Luego mostraron a Benoît muy sonriente mirando a la cámara.

 _Nos vamos a casar en la playa, frente a la majestuosidad del mar como testigo de nuestro amor._

Blaine apretó los puños y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. – ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – Sollozó con la voz rota mientras Kurt lo miraba desconcertado al no saber lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

El francés seguía hablando y él empezó a temblar. – Apaga el televisor.

\- Sí, claro. Listo… ¿Qué te pasa? Blaine, háblame. Dime lo que sucede.

\- Déjame solo.

\- No. Estás mal. No te voy a dejar así.

\- Quiero estar solo.

\- Me voy a quedar a un lado. Estaré en silencio, pero no te dejaré. Esperaré hasta cuando quieras hablarme.

El moreno se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a llorar copiosamente. El castaño se mantenía callado pero atento.

Finalmente Blaine se retiró a su habitación sin que el llanto se detuviese ni darle ninguna pista al médico.

En la madrugada, el ruido estridente hizo a Kurt levantarse de la cama a toda prisa y dirigirse a la recámara contigua, encontrando la silla de Blaine tirada a un costado y a él sentado en el borde de la cama ahogado en llanto.

Corrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin preguntar nada, acariciándole la espalda suavemente hasta que éste se fue calmando.

\- Benoît… – Dijo en medio de sollozos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Benoît… La nota del programa.

\- ¿El actor que nombraron en las noticias? Realmente no sé nada de los famosos, siempre he estado dedicado a mi profesión… En fin, ¿qué pasa con él?

\- Él y yo estuvimos juntos por muchos años.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fuimos novios durante cinco años y prometidos durante tres más.

\- ¿Estuvieron juntos por ocho años?

\- Más en realidad. Pero hasta ahí todo era perfecto entre nosotros, claro que como toda pareja tuvimos varios problemas, pero él era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y ansiaba el día en que nos casásemos.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?

\- Lo íbamos a hacer. De hecho, fue el día del ensayo de la boda cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante la información recibida y sujetó con más fuerza al moreno.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Lo mismo que con mis padres al comienzo, con la diferencia que él comprendió que necesitaba espacio. Cuando estuve un poco mejor, nos mudamos juntos a la casa que habíamos comprado para vivir después de casarnos.

Él quiso continuar con los planes, pero yo no. Lo amaba demasiado como para atarlo a la vida que me deparaba el futuro. Sin embargo, él seguía ahí y me rogó que lo intentáramos, que no dejara morir lo nuestro… Y lo vi tan mal que lo intenté, juro que lo hice, pero las cosas ya no eran iguales… Nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo después del accidente, y él empezó a cambiar.

Al comienzo juró que siempre estaría a mi lado y que me cuidaría y ayudaría a estar mejor. Dijo que nada se podía interponer en nuestro camino.

\- Suena como alguien muy enamorado.

\- Lo estaba. Ambos lo estábamos, por algo íbamos a casarnos. Pero su paciencia no duró tanto como prometió.

Supongo que realmente nunca pensó lo difícil que era vivir con una persona discapacitada. Cabe destacar que en esa época yo no había progresado tanto como ahora.

Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital, él se mudó a casa de mis padres para ayudarlos y hacerse cargo de mí porque era mucho trabajo para ellos.

Para que comprendas mejor, debido a todo el tiempo que estuve hospitalizado y la cantidad de cirugías que me realizaron, prácticamente estuve paralizado completamente. No tenía movilidad alguna. Era como un recién nacido que depende al cien por ciento de sus padres.

\- No tenía idea.

\- Fue una etapa muy difícil. Tener que depender de ellos y de Benoît para absolutamente todo porque ni siquiera podía sentarme o moverme de ninguna forma.

Tuvieron que incluso cambiar mi cama por una con un sistema eléctrico como las de los hospitales para facilitar un poco las cosas.

Los tres se repartieron toda la responsabilidad, desde cambiarme de ropa hasta llevarme al baño. No tenía control sobre nada, y era tan humillante y perturbador que no había un solo día en el que no pensara que hubiese sido mejor morir en ese accidente.

Es más, tenía la esperanza de que mi corazón fallase, dejase de respirar o algo dentro de mi cuerpo colapsase y así ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento.

\- Blaine… No… – Su voz sonó triste y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. – No puedo imaginarme todo lo que viviste.

\- Con el tiempo empecé a recibir todo tipo de terapias hasta que fui mejorando y recobrando algo de mi movilidad. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a Benoît que me sacara de casa de mis padres porque ya no soportaba más la situación con ellos.

Me dijo que le estaban haciendo unos arreglos a nuestro hogar y que en cuanto estuviese listo, nos mudaríamos juntos… Y así fue.

Él seguía ayudándome día a día. Había tanta devoción y amor en cada una de sus acciones que me dolía que estuviese a mi lado, por lo que daba por terminada nuestra relación cada cierto tiempo, pero él persistía.

¡Lo amaba tanto! Era mi mundo, mis fuerzas, mi vida. No había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por él, hasta renunciar a su amor a cambio de su felicidad, y fue lo que me propuse hacer.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Porque él estaba sufriendo mucho. Fue lo mismo que con mis padres, lo veía llorar, lo escuchaba rogarle al cielo porque los médicos encontrasen la forma de curarme.

Tanto dolor físico y emocional más el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos y la gran frustración que sentía, me llevaron a convertirme en alguien frío, y fue cuando empecé a apartar a todos de mi lado.

Supe que Benoît se estaba cansando de mí por diferentes actitudes y comentarios que hacía. Dolía mucho, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

\- Lamento tanto lo que pasaste. Nadie merece tanto sufrimiento, y menos alguien como tú.

Entiendo el por qué hiciste todo eso, aunque no estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, te admiro más ahora.

\- Mi sueño… – Empezó a temblar y llorar nuevamente. – Mi sueño siempre fue casarme en la playa.

\- ¿Frente al mar? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta al recordar la nota en la televisión.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Es un infeliz desgraciado!

\- Por un largo tiempo siguió insistiendo en lo de la boda, pero ante todas mis negativas, después dejó de mencionarlo.

\- Un día estábamos hablando de un amigo que se había casado. Y sólo para ver cuál sería su reacción, mencioné que cuando estuviese mejor, quería seguir con mi sueño de casarnos en la playa.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Sus palabras textuales fueron: "¡Bájate de esa nube Blaine! ¡Sabes lo difícil que es que alguien empuje tu estúpida silla por la arena!".

Entonces fue cuando supe con certeza que lo había perdido.

\- No dijo eso… No pudo…

\- Lo dijo, Kurt. Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlas?

Luego de unos días le dije que se fuera de la casa y que le devolvería todo el dinero que había invertido en ella. No me contestó, sólo siguió ahí.

Un mes después, yo regresaba de la terapia y lo encontré guardando sus maletas en la van. No le pregunté nada ni el tampoco mencionó una palabra.

Antes de embarcarse me dio un beso y dijo que se iba a su país porque tenía un contrato importante, pero que vendría a verme.

Cuando se enteraron, mis padres intentaron mudarse conmigo, pero se los impedí. Creo que fue lo peor porque todos los días estaban ahí. Y fue cuando decidí internarme en el centro.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu ex?

\- Regresó luego de unos meses e iba a visitarme varias veces a la semana. Pero me negaba a verlo.

\- Como con tus padres.

\- Exacto.

El día que lo recibí, me dijo que no podía más, que me amaba y había intentado mantener a flote nuestra relación, pero que finalmente había comprendido que era imposible salvar nuestro amor porque ya no existía nada para ser salvado.

Le respondí que estaba de acuerdo y que lo mejor era que se fuese lejos y nunca volviese… Tomó mis palabras literalmente porque jamás regresó.

En total fueron once años y medio los que estuvimos juntos, pero para mí los que cuentan son los ocho previos al accidente.

\- No sé qué decir…

\- No necesitas decir nada… Sólo, no me sueltes.

\- No lo haré.

\- Entiendo que haya retomado su carrera y decidiera rehacer su vida. Me da gusto por él. Pero saber que se va a casar fue una gran impresión, y… y…

\- Que lo haga en la playa es lo que más duele, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Duele mucho. Y más todavía cuando dijo lo de estar frente a la inmensidad del mar, porque eso era lo que él me decía.

\- No entiendo. ¿Era alguna frase entre ustedes o algo así?

\- Cuando le dije por primera vez acerca de mi sueño, me contestó que la idea le encantaba y que era perfecto casarnos frente a la inmensidad del mar porque éste representaba la inmensidad de nuestro amor.

\- ¡Wow! Ah… No puedo creer que usara esas palabras… Eso era algo de ustedes.

\- Obviamente para él no es así.

\- Lo lamento mucho. Más que lamentarlo en realidad lo que siento es una rabia terrible. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí y darle un par de golpes.

¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte algo así?

No llores más, Blaine. Ese sujeto no vale ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

El ojimiel enterró el rostro en el hombro de Kurt y se aferró a él mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

¿Todavía lo amas? – No sabía por qué había preguntado eso ni por qué el silencio del de rizos le produjo una punzada en el pecho.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, la idea de que Blaine tuviese todavía sentimientos hacia su ex pareja le produjo un malestar que no estaba seguro cómo explicar.


	21. Cap21: Todo Corazón Necesita un Descanso

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21:**

 **"** **Todo Corazón Necesita un Descanso"**

* * *

.

Los minutos pasaban y parecía que el ex artista nunca iba a dejar de llorar. El médico seguía sosteniéndolo y sobándole la espalda suavemente.

\- No lo sé. – Susurró repentinamente. – No estoy seguro.

\- ¿De qué cosa? – Estaba tan aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando que no entendía a lo que el chico se refería.

\- Me preguntaste si todavía lo amo, y en realidad no sé lo que siento por él. Fue una parte importante de mi vida y tenía planeado todo el futuro a su lado. Supongo que todavía lo quiero. Estoy hecho un lío.

\- Entiendo, es normal. Toma tiempo para que el corazón sane e ir dejando atrás el pasado. Aunque las circunstancias no son las mismas, comprendo muy bien lo que estás diciendo porque solía sentirme así.

Blaine empezó a jugar con el filo de la camiseta de algodón del ojiazul. – Estoy muy confundido. Lo único que tengo claro es que me dolió ver ese reportaje.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se va a casar o por la forma en la que lo hará?

\- Ambas tal vez. Quizá porque era mi sueño. No sé. Lo lamento.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Si alguien puede entender el lío que hay en tu corazón y en tu mente, soy yo.

El de ojos como la miel iba calmándose poco a poco mientras envolvía la camiseta de Kurt en su dedo haciendo círculos.

El castaño pensaba acerca de lo horrible y detestable de la situación y lo vulnerable que estaba Blaine en ese momento. Meses atrás cuando lo conoció, jamás se hubiese imaginado verlo en tal estado. Aquel hombre era prepotente, grosero, alguien frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos. Él, al igual que muchos en el centro, sólo lo juzgaron por su comportamiento soez sin detenerse a pensar qué lo había llevado a eso.

Ahora lo sabía, conocía toda la historia y podía comprender la actitud osca de aquella persona. Pero quien estaba entre sus brazos sollozando era alguien muy distinto, éste era el verdadero Blaine Anderson que salía a flote después de haber permanecido oculto tras todos esos muros de frivolidad.

Rachel y Nancy habían sido las únicas capaces de ver más allá, y gracias a ellas el de rizos había ido cambiando, lo cual también le permitió a él acercársele y poderlo conocer. Podía entender porque el chico las apreciaba tanto.

\- Kurt…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me puedes ayudar? Quiero ir a la piscina.

Blaine pidiendo ayuda por un lado era algo bueno porque eso significaba que estaba cada vez bajando más sus muros, pero también era el equivalente a que no se sentía bien, porque sólo así acudía a alguien.

Había sufrido de muchas formas tanto física como emocionalmente y la vida seguía causándole más tristezas. Sentía rabia al recordar al francés ese y su descaro.

Él y Blaine se habían prometido ser el apoyo del otro, y estaba determinado a serlo en todos los sentidos. Se encargaría de darle momentos de alegría siempre.

¿Kurt?

\- Disculpa. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

\- Me di cuenta. ¿Entonces?

\- Claro, no hay problema. Voy por tu silla y enseguida nos dirigimos a la piscina.

\- Gracias.

Una vez ahí, el castaño se lanzó al agua para comprobar la temperatura y alentó al de ojos dorados a entrar. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, puedo hacerlo, sólo no te alejes.

\- Seguro. Aquí estaré.

Blaine sabía que no iba a tener todo el tiempo a alguien que lo estuviese sosteniendo o ayudando a ingresar o salir de cualquier piscina, por lo que había practicado hacerlo solo, claro que se le dificultaba, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, seguiría intentándolo hasta encontrar la mejor forma de lograrlo y perfeccionarla.

Con cuidado y todavía mucho temor se acercó a la orilla y se lanzó al agua.

Kurt lo observaba con orgullo. ¡Realmente lo admiraba!

Luego de batallar por unos segundos, logró salir a la superficie. – Tenías razón. La temperatura del agua está perfecta.

Ambos permanecieron en la piscina flotando alrededor de una hora. Y aunque casi todo el tiempo estuvieron en silencio, fue de esos momentos en los que las palabras no son necesarias.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

La luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación y Blaine fue abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras los tallaba con sus manos.

A su mente llegó la imagen de haber despertado en la madrugada y haber visto a Kurt durmiendo a su lado, lo cual seguramente había sido un sueño porque no había ninguna otra explicación.

Con recelo miró hacia un costado y el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Deslizó su mano por el lugar, el cual estaba frío y suspiró. Había pasado mucho desde que durmió en una cama tan grande, y despertar solo no era una sensación agradable.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, como tratando de despejar aquellas ideas y empezó a estirarse. Finalmente se abrazó a una almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que el olor a comida lo hizo sentarse.

Minutos después, al entrar a la cocina vio al médico moviéndose al ritmo de alguna canción que seguramente escuchaba en su reproductor de música y sonrió. Se acercó y le tocó la espalda.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Blaine! ¡Buenos días! – Se quitó los audífonos.

\- ¡Buenos días Kurt!

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pudiste descansar?

\- Sí, lo hice. Y estoy bien. ¿Tú qué tal?

\- Todo bien. – Le sonrió.

\- Gracias… Por estos días y lo de ayer en particular.

\- Seguro, aunque no es necesario que me agradezcas. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste.

¿Quieres algo? Falta un poco para que esté la comida lista.

\- No, está bien. Puedo esperar. Huele muy bien.

\- Espero te guste. No soy un experto en la cocina, pero sé preparar una que otra receta.

\- No era necesario que cocinaras.

\- Quise hacerlo.

Lo vio colocar el reproductor a un lado antes de darle la vuelta a algo que tenía en una olla.

\- No te detengas por mí. Sigue escuchando música. ¡Ah! Y tengo que decir que bailas muy bien.

\- No, no lo hago, pero a veces sólo me dejo llevar.

\- De eso se trata el baile. Tienes que sentirlo en el alma. – Sonrió por unos segundos, pero aquella sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en una mueca.

Kurt entendió lo incómodo de la situación, aunque quiso probar algo, y rogaba no equivocarse.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí acaso?

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca! Pero no me vas a decir que no te puedes mover. Además, como tú mismo acabas de decir, es algo que se debe sentir en el alma.

Blaine miró hacia un costado y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Vamos Benoît. Un baile. Quiero intentarlo.

\- No es posible Blaine. ¿Cómo vas a bailar?

\- Sólo movámonos. – Buscó una canción en la radio.

El actor se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco. – Bien. Hay que tratar. – Se le sentó en las piernas. – Muévete.

\- Pe…pero… ¿Qué haces?

\- No pensarás que voy a estar frente a ti. Sería absurdo. Además, me puedes golpear con la silla.

\- Quítate de encima.

\- ¿Cómo más se supone que lo vas a hacer?

\- ¡Que te quites te dije! ¡No soy un maldito mueble! – Lo empujó.

\- ¡Quién carajo te entiende! Dices una cosa y después sales con esto.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- No, no, no. ¡No vayas a llorar de nuevo! Estoy cansándome de que llores todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Se acercó a la radio y la aventó contra el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Blaine? ¿Estás loco acaso?

\- ¡Lárgate y déjame solo Benoît!

\- Bien, pero no me vuelvas a decir que quieres hacer algo conmigo o que te ayude con alguna cosa. – Salió de la habitación y aventó la puerta con fuerza.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine? ¿Me escuchas? – Lo removió ligeramente del hombro.

\- Sí… Ah… Yo…

\- Lo lamento si te incomodé o te hice sentir mal de algún modo.

\- Amaba bailar. – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que limpió de inmediato.

\- Entonces baila conmigo. Pero no aquí porque no hay espacio, además que hace calor ya que el horno está encendido.

\- Es… No… – Quería hacerlo. Tal vez sería frustrante, pero era algo que alguna vez deseó tanto intentar. Había visto en la televisión un concurso de baile entre personas que estaban en silla de ruedas, así que sabía que era posible.

Una vez en la sala, vio al ojiazul buscar una canción en el reproductor y conectarlo a los parlantes.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad porque no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Si Kurt intentaba sentarse en sus piernas no podría soportarlo.

El castaño se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco. - _No, por favor no. Otra vez no._ \- Rogaba en su mente y cerró los ojos.

\- Blaine…

Cuando los abrió vio que éste tenía extendido el brazo hacia él y sonreía dulcemente.

¿Bailamos?

\- Yo… No puedo.

\- No hay nada que Blaine Anderson no pueda hacer. – Lo tomó de la mano y empezó a balancearse suavemente. – Eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido en toda mi vida, y no me voy a cansar de decirte lo mucho que te admiro.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿No te gusta la canción? Puedo poner otra. – Se apartó para ir en busca del reproductor.

\- No lo hagas. Esa canción me gusta mucho.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – Regresó y se ubicó cerca del pelinegro, quien unos segundos después comenzó a moverse un poco de forma incómoda.

Varias canciones más sonaron y finalmente había logrado relajarse y estaba disfrutando de la música. Se deslizaba con más soltura, y aunque sabía que sus movimientos eran torpes, no le importaba.

Kurt giraba por momentos a su alrededor, aunque se mantenía de frente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ambos se detuvieron debido al olor a quemado. El ojiazul pegó un grito y corrió a la cocina mientras exclamaba por su comida, lo que hizo reír a Blaine.

Afortunadamente se logró salvar la mayoría y veinte minutos después estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de su _brunch_.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Rachel estaba en el área de descanso del centro de rehabilitación conversando con unos compañeros cuando alguien la llamó a lo lejos.

\- Necesitan hablar contigo. – Dijo el chico amablemente.

\- Enseguida voy. – Se despidió del grupo y se encaminó intrigada hacia donde estaba el joven. – ¿Quién me busca?

\- Lamento molestarte. En realidad están buscando a Anderson, pero como eres una de sus enfermeras y Nancy tiene el día libre, pensé que tal vez podías atender a esta persona.

\- ¡Oh! Esto es inusual, pero está bien. Vamos.

Se dirigieron al área de visitas y ahí el joven la llevó hasta donde estaba sentado un hombre elegantemente vestido.

La ojimarrón lo observó detenidamente, ese rostro le resultaba conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

\- Ella es Rachel Berry. – Dijo el asistente acercándose al visitante. – Una de las enfermeras personales del señor Anderson. Me retiro para que puedan platicar.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – Se alejó a paso veloz dejando a los dos solos.

La castaña extendió la mano. – Mucho gusto. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- El gusto es mío. – Correspondió el saludo. – Mi nombre es Benoît Leblanc y he venido porque necesito hablar con Blaine.

\- Él no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Salió por el fin de semana.

\- ¿Salió? Él jamás ha abandonado este lugar.

\- No se trata de abandono. Los residentes aquí son libres de salir cuando deseen mientras no lo hagan en el horario de sus terapias. Esto no es un hospital.

\- Sí, comprendo y conozco las reglas del lugar. A lo que me refiero es a que Blaine ni siquiera salía de su habitación y usted me está diciendo que no está en el centro. ¿Tenía algún chequeo o algo que…? Es que…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No se ofenda, pero lo que me dice no tiene sentido. Él después del accidente se volvió tan huraño, frío y perverso.

\- No le permito que se exprese de esa forma de Blaine. Si bien tenía un carácter un poco difícil, jamás fue perverso. Creo que debería elegir mejor el vocabulario que usa o informarse de lo que significan las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

Una persona perversa es aquella que hace daño a otros de forma premeditada y disfruta de aquello, y él nunca ha hecho algo así.

\- ¿Con qué derecho me habla de esa forma? Me está faltando el respeto y no voy a…

\- ¡El respeto se gana, no se exige! Y como no tengo más nada que tratar con usted, me retiro.

\- ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Voy a poner una queja! – Alzó la voz.

\- Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera, me da igual. – Respondió en un tono severo.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Se escuchó a alguien decir mientras se aproximaba.

\- Esta señorita que me ha faltado el respeto.

\- Voy a reportarte Berry. – Dijo en un tono serio y reprobatorio y luego se giró hacia el hombre que estaba de pie a un costado. – No sabe cuánto lamento esto, voy a… ¿Benoît?

\- ¿Kenneth? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

\- Ya lo creo. Pero vamos a mi consultorio para que hablemos con tranquilidad.

\- Seguro.

\- Y tú Rachel, vas a disculparte con… ¿A dónde se fue? ¡Esta mujer me va a volver loco!

\- ¿Siempre es así de altanera?

\- Rachel Berry puede ser una verdadera pesadilla. – Empezaron a caminar alejándose del lugar. – En fin, yo me encargo de hacer el reporte sobre su conducta.

– ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en el centro?

\- Unos pocos meses, pero no es permanente. ¿Y a ti que te trajo por aquí?

\- Necesito hablar con Blaine.

\- Aquí es mi consultorio, la segunda puerta a la derecha. – Ingresaron y se acomodaron. – Tengo entendido que ustedes terminaron.

\- Sí, hace casi un año y medio. Y la verdad estoy algo nervioso porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar ante mi presencia. No nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo.

\- Debe ser algo muy importante lo que te trae por aquí entonces.

\- Lo es. Y por eso me urge que tengamos esa plática.

\- Voy a pedir que lo lleven al área de visitas.

\- No está aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que no está?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo la enfermera aquella.

\- Permíteme confirmarlo. – Marcó un número en el teléfono intercomunicador de color gris que estaba en su escritorio. – Por favor señorita, necesito que me verifique si Blaine Anderson salió del centro. – Esperó varios segundos. – Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Efectivamente, salió el viernes.

\- ¿El viernes? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Él es un completo misterio.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de saber cuándo va a regresar?

\- No. Los residentes firman un registro cuando van a salir y vuelven a firmar al regresar. Eso es todo. Por lo tanto no tengo idea de cuándo volverá ni a dónde fue.

\- ¿Puedo esperarlo aquí? Tal vez regrese pronto.

\- Claro que sí. Tengo unos minutos antes de que empiece mi turno. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

¿Qué se habrá creído el cretino ese? – La ojimarrón iba hablando sola mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero. – Venir a expresarse de esa forma y todavía tener el descaro de exigir respeto.

\- Rachel, ¿qué sucede? – Sintió que alguien la sujetó suavemente del brazo.

\- Dra. Silver, buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes. No te pregunto cómo estás porque es obvio que vienes contrariada. ¿Algún problema con alguien?

\- De hecho, con un visitante.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Honestamente, fui grosera con ese sujeto, pero me molestó que se expresara de esa forma de Blaine. No tenía por qué decir algo tan ruin de él.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que alguien vino a visitar a Blaine y habló mal de él?

\- ¡Así es! Me emocionó saber que tenía visitas, pero cuando el francés ese prepotente dijo esas cosas, mi sangre hirvió.

\- ¿Francés? ¿Acaso su nombre era Benoît?

\- Sí, ese mismo. – Respondió con molestia. – ¿Lo conoce?

\- Era el prometido de Blaine.

\- ¿Se iba a casar con ese sujeto tan nefasto?

\- ¿Nefasto? Benoît es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido. No tienes idea de cómo lo cuidaba y estaba pendiente de él en todo momento. Aun cuando Blaine no quería verlo, él seguía viniendo y preguntando por sus progresos y si había algo que pudiese hacer para ayudarlo.

No sé cuál fue el motivo, pero ellos terminaron hace más de un año y Blaine estuvo muy deprimido. Después de eso se volvió más esquivo con todos. Siempre he supuesto que fue su manera de salir adelante y superar la depresión. Él detestaba que alguien lo viene vulnerable de cualquier forma.

Pero ¿qué quería? No entiendo para qué viene después de todo este tiempo. Y sinceramente no creo que a Blaine le haga ningún bien verlo.

\- Cualquiera que sea la razón, está aquí. Y coincido con usted.

¡Ah! Me olvidaba de algo, posiblemente Garret va a venir a notificarle de mi comportamiento.

\- ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?

\- Le dije al sujeto ese que no le iba a permitir que se expresara de esa forma de Blaine, y que el respeto se ganaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Yo también le hubiera dicho algo similar.

\- Sí. Pero Kenneth es insufrible.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Y gracias por tu sinceridad.

\- Gracias a usted.

¿Cómo es posible que las personas cambien tanto? Esos dos deberían quedarse juntos a ver si entre ellos se terminan destrozando el uno al otro. – Dijo para sí misma. Sin embargo su tono de voz no fue bajo ni delicado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuáles dos?

\- Lo lamento. No me haga caso. Pensaba en voz alta.

\- Bien, aunque eso fue raro. Deberías ir con Blaine, no quiero que…

\- No está. Salió por el fin de semana.

\- ¿Estás segura? – La chica asintió. – ¡Eso es fantástico! En realidad es un gran progreso para él. Me has alegrado la tarde con esa noticia.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Hummel y Anderson habían llegado al anochecer al centro y se dirigían hacia la habitación del segundo mientras conversaban cuando una voz los detuvo.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Llegaste!

Kurt notó como el de ojos como la miel detuvo la silla abruptamente y se ponía pálido.

Un hombre desconocido caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Blaine sonó tan débil y apagada que el castaño supo de inmediato que no era nada buena la presencia de aquella persona.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Es importante que lo hagamos.

\- No quiero. Déjame en paz.

\- He venido desde lejos sólo para que platiquemos.

\- Ya le dijo que no, y no puede forzarlo a que lo reciba.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?

\- Kurt Hummel. Soy el fisioterapeuta de Blaine.

\- Mucho gusto. – Extendió la mano en forma de saludo. – Mi nombre es Benoît Leblanc.

En ese momento el castaño apeló a todas sus fuerzas para no agarrar al actor de la camisa y propinarle una golpiza, porque a su parecer, era lo menos que se merecía.

¡Ya veo que el personal en este lugar no es nada amable! – Dijo con molestia al quedarse con la mano en el aire.

El pelinegro movió la silla hacia un costado para avanzar, pero el artista colocó sus manos sobre los posa brazos con fuerza para impedirle el paso.

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Lo miró con una mezcla entre dolor y rabia.

\- Tengo que decirte algo importante.

\- No me interesa.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que hayamos hablado.

\- ¡Maldición! Dilo, pero luego te vas a alejar de mi vida para siempre.

\- Vamos a un lugar privado.

\- ¡No! Lo que tengas que decir sólo hazlo rápido.

\- Me voy a casar… Quería que lo supieras por mí y no por otros medios.

\- Llegaste tarde.

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento. Yo debí decírtelo… Aun así, tenemos que hablar.

\- Ya escuché suficiente en ese programa. Ahora lárgate.

\- Todavía no.

Kurt apretó los puños y no pudo resistir más. – Te voy a pedir de la forma más cortés posible que te alejes de Blaine y no vuelvas a buscarlo. Y si insistes, entonces me veré precisado a tomar acciones drásticas.

\- Definitivamente el personal de este centro no tiene idea de cómo tratar con los demás.

Ayudarlo con sus terapias no te da ningún derecho a intervenir ni a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

\- ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- ¡Porque Blaine es mi novio!

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _* brunch:_** Comida en donde se combina el desayuno y el almuerzo.


	22. Cap 22: Verdades Expuestas

_**Éste es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en esta historia.**_

 ** _Hoy descubrirán varias cosas, entre ellas el enorme secreto que Benoît ha guardado durante un largo tiempo._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22:**

 **"** **Verdades Expuestas"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Novio?

\- ¡Así es! – Respondió el ojiazul con seguridad.

\- ¿No hay políticas contra eso? Me refiero a si no es prohibido que un médico se involucre sentimentalmente con uno de sus pacientes.

\- No, no hay ningún problema con aquello.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – Desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia su ex. – La verdad es que me alegra saber que tienes a alguien en tu vida.

Aunque no terminamos de la mejor forma Blaine, lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue de lo mejor y más hermoso que me ha pasado, y siempre serás especial para mí.

\- ¡Oh sí! Soy tan especial que te vas a casar con otro en la playa, frente al mar, así como lo ibas a hacer conmigo.

\- Esa es una de las cosas de las que quiero que hablemos.

\- No tengo absolutamente nada que decir.

\- Bien, pero yo sí tengo mucho que expresar, y te pido que me escuches.

\- ¿En qué forma hay que hablarte para que entiendas que Blaine no quiere saber nada de ti? ¡Déjalo en paz! Viniste a darle una noticia, bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora vete de aquí.

\- Entiendo tu postura Kurt. A mí tampoco me gustaría que el ex de mi novio estuviese tratando de hablar con él del pasado o buscándolo por alguna razón. A menos claro que fuesen amigos, lo cual muy pocas veces sucede.

Y a decir verdad, me encantaría que Blaine y yo lo fuésemos. Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, debería ser así.

\- ¿Es una maldita broma acaso? – Inquirió el ojimiel con rabia. – ¿O es que ya te olvidaste como me trataste durante los últimos meses que estuvimos juntos?

\- No podemos borrar años de felicidad por unos meses.

\- Unos meses bastan para destruir años de felicidad.

\- Hablar de esto en el corredor no es el mejor lugar. ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación o a la sala de visitas?

\- ¡No! Te dije que te quiero lejos.

El actor se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos lo tomó de las manos. – Te lo pido por favor, te lo suplico si quieres, por los viejos tiempos, por lo que un día fuimos y por lo que alguna vez sentimos por el otro. Escucha lo que tengo que decir, y si después sigues queriendo que me aleje de ti, prometo que lo haré. Aunque realmente espero me permitas ser tu amigo.

\- ¿No entiendes que Blaine no quiere verte ni escucharte, mucho menos que te le acerques? ¡Ya lárgate y déjalo tranquilo!

\- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS HUMMEL! ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE TIENE DERECHO A TOMAR DECISIONES POR MÍ!

ESTOY HARTO DE LAS PERSONAS QUE CREEN SABER LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA MÍ.

En el pasado, ellos dos tuvieron muchas desavenencias y en más de una ocasión se gritaron, pero esto era diferente. En esa época al ojiazul no le importaba, se trataba simplemente de un paciente difícil, pero ahora era diferente, él y Blaine habían empezado una amistad, de algún modo había algo especial entre ellos, y la forma en la que éste le acababa de gritar le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

\- Blaine... – El francés le presionó un poco la mano.

\- Vamos a mi habitación. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Leblanc se enderezó sin soltar a su ex y miró al médico dándose cuenta lo afectado que lucía por lo que acababa de suceder. – Puedes venir con nosotros. No tengo problema con que escuches lo que...

\- No, está bien. Es evidente que aquí salgo sobrando. – Tomó el bolso azul que llevaba colgando en un hombro y se lo entregó a Benoît. – Son sus cosas. – Dijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt caminaba en dirección a la salida, iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo.

\- Te he buscado todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Kenneth, te pido que me dejes tranquilo, no me siento bien.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- No. Sólo necesito irme.

\- En ese estado no puedes hacerlo.

\- No quiero estar aquí.

\- Yo te llevo a tu departamento. Déjame ayudarte.

\- No necesito ayuda.

\- No puedes mentirme, te conozco mejor que nadie. – El castaño lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos sin saber qué decir. – Kurt, todavía te amo y...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!

\- Puedo...

\- Prefiero quedarme con tal de que te calles.

\- No te pongas así. Sólo quiero apoyarte.

\- Entonces no me molestes.

\- Kurt...

\- Por favor. – Se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a paso veloz al área de los médicos residentes.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Kurt? – Lo sujetó de la mano.

\- Rachel, lo siento. No te vi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estoy cansado. ¿Qué haces tú por acá?

\- Voy a buscar a Blaine para preguntarle si quiere que le lleve algo para cenar.

\- Dudo mucho que quiera comer en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Está ocupado con su ex.

\- ¿El francés ese sigue aquí?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Vino en la tarde a buscarlo y terminamos teniendo una discusión.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque se expresó mal de él, además es un pedante.

\- Al parecer a Blaine no le molesta eso, y ya se olvidó de lo mal que se sentía por su culpa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Sólo necesito descansar.

\- ¿Tuviste problemas con él?

\- Lo único que quería era ayudarlo. Nunca pensé que reaccionaría de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Tuvo uno de sus arranques de ira.

\- Hace tiempo que no había sucedido... Se desquitó contigo, ¿cierto?

\- No tiene caso hablar de esto. Ni siquiera tendría por qué ponerme así. Es totalmente absurdo.

\- Lo que sucede es que te dolió su reacción porque entre ustedes hay sentimientos presentes, Kurt.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De algo que es normal y lógico. Por ejemplo, antes, cuando Blaine tenía una de esas explosiones conmigo, me daba igual. Pero si lo hiciera ahora, definitivamente me afectaría porque hay una relación entre nosotros y he llegado a quererlo mucho. Es lo mismo que sucede contigo en este momento.

\- Sí, seguramente debe ser eso.

\- Dale algo de tiempo y espacio que ya se le pasará.

\- Claro. – Suspiró. – De verdad estoy muy cansado, vine conduciendo mi auto por tres horas, así que necesito bañarme y acostarme a dormir. Gracias por todo.

\- No es nada. – Le sonrió. – Ahora ve a descansar.

Mañana me tienes que contar dónde estabas y qué andabas haciendo con Blaine, porque sé que se fueron juntos. Y no te atrevas a negarlo. Sería demasiada coincidencia que los dos hayan salido del centro el viernes y aparecieran hoy.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Esta habitación es mejor y más grande que la otra en donde estabas antes. – Dijo el actor observando todo alrededor.

\- Lo es. Pero no creo que hayas venido para hablar de eso.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

El pelinegro alzó los hombros y el francés tomó una de las sillas que estaba junto a la mesa que Blaine usaba para comer.

\- No entiendo qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué vienes a buscarme después de todo este tiempo?

\- Por varias razones. La primera es que quiero y necesito pedirte que me perdones por mi comportamiento en los últimos meses que estuvimos juntos. Sé que perdí la paciencia en más de una ocasión y te hice sufrir. La situación se había vuelto muy complicada y todo se salió de control.

\- La convivencia se volvió terrible.

\- Debes admitir que no me hacías las cosas fáciles. Aunque no me estoy justificando.

Te amaba tanto Blaine, y era muy difícil para mí verte mal. Ambos nos esforzábamos, tú por estar mejor y yo por ayudarte en todo lo que fuese posible, pero... cambiaste. El hombre dulce, romántico, alegre y soñador del que estaba enamorado dejó de existir.

\- ¿Cómo pretendías que siguiese siendo el mismo? Las personas a las que consideraba mi familia murieron en ese accidente, y yo... tuve que pasar por tanto. Cirugía tras cirugía, el dolor físico insoportable más el dolor emocional, estar en una cama dependiendo de todos hasta para sentarme, saber que jamás volvería a caminar. ¡Eran demasiadas cosas!

Y a eso agrégale todo el sufrimiento que les estaba causando a ti y a mis padres.

Simplemente ese Blaine murió en el accidente y no podía traerlo de regreso.

\- Lo sé, y no puedo culparte por eso. Sin embargo, sabes que fue el detonante del fin de nuestra relación.

Con el tiempo entendí que te comportabas de esa forma conmigo porque querías alejarme de ti y sentí rabia porque hicieras eso, pero luego de que nos separamos me di cuenta que tu actuar fue premeditado y había una sola razón para ello. Estabas tratando de protegerme, de alejarme para que no siguiera sufriendo por tu situación. Pero ante mi insistencia aceptaste que nos diéramos la última oportunidad, más al poco tiempo me volviste alejar y te recluiste en este lugar.

Cuando puse todas mis emociones en orden vine a buscarte, pero te empeñaste en rechazarme, no me recibías, y las pocas veces que lo hiciste no me dejaste hablar, sólo tenías esos arranques de ira y terminábamos peleando.

Al final comprendí que ya no tenía sentido seguir juntos porque sólo nos estábamos haciendo daño.

¿Sabes? Durante un largo tiempo me reproché no haber tenido más paciencia, por no haber luchado más por ti y lo nuestro... Pero terminé comprendiendo que las cosas nunca iban a volver a funcionar porque una relación es de dos, y tú ya no querías seguir a mi lado. Fue ahí cuando tuve claro que debía reconstruir mi vida.

No fue nada fácil hacerlo porque siempre estabas presente en todo. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno porque ninguna de las personas que conocía era tú. Me costó más de lo que puedas imaginar dejar de comparar a todos contigo y de vivir en los vestigios del pasado, pero en medio de ese proceso conocí a alguien que me ayudó a salir adelante, alguien que me ayudó a curar las heridas y a quien aprendí a amar libremente y sin sentirme culpable.

\- ¿Es con quien te vas a casar?

\- Sí.

\- Me da gusto por ti. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. – Es bueno que tengas a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.

\- No llores, por favor. Me sigue doliendo tanto verte mal. – Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su ex, agachándose un poco. – No debió pasar así. Tú no deberías estar en esta silla. Deberíamos estar casados disfrutando de nuestra vida y nuestras carreras.

Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos ido en autos diferentes. Si hubieses ido conmigo tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, o si hubiese ido contigo quizá hubiéramos podido evitar el accidente o...

\- Hubieses muerto junto a los demás. Benoît, no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió. Tal vez es así como debía suceder.

\- Perdóname por haber fallado en la prueba que nos puso la vida.

El ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y se mordió los labios mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el suelo. – Tú perdóname por haberte arruinado la vida con mi comportamiento irracional. Lo compliqué todo estúpidamente.

\- No me arruinaste. Fuiste lo más hermoso que me pasó, y doy gracias por esos once años y medio que estuvimos juntos.

\- Prefiero pensar en los ocho durante los cuales fuimos felices, porque después del accidente, fue sólo una pesadilla.

\- Sin importar qué, no le voy a restar ni un solo día a lo que tuvimos. – Le limpió las lágrimas. – ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Sí.

\- Anhelaba tanto esto. – Lo rodeó con sus brazos cálidamente. – Te quiero mucho Blaine.

\- También te quiero. – Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre vas a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón del que nadie podrá sacarte. Pero ahora sé que estoy listo para continuar.

\- Ambos necesitábamos cerrar ese ciclo. ¿Y sabes algo? El lugar que tienes en mi corazón, será siempre tuyo.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos en los que no se soltaron y el único sonido en el lugar era el del sollozo proveniente de los dos.

\- Realmente me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y con quien puedas reconstruir tu vida Benoît.

\- A mí también me hace feliz saber que tienes a alguien a tu lado. Mereces todo el amor y la felicidad de este mundo.

\- Yo no...

\- Se nota que Kurt te quiere mucho. Debo decir que me gustó la forma en la que te apoyó cuando yo insistía en que hablásemos. La mirada llena de rabia que me dio, me dijo que él sólo quiere tu felicidad y no estaba dispuesto a soportar que yo te hiciera sufrir.

Se fueron soltando poco a poco hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. – Te doy un consejo, si me lo permites. – Ante el silencio decidió continuar. – No lo alejes como hiciste conmigo.

Él intentaba hacer lo que yo también en algún momento hice. No se trata de que no importe tu opinión o que supiéramos lo que es mejor para ti, sólo buscábamos protegerte.

El de ojos como la miel miró hacia un costado. – ¿Cuándo es tu boda?

\- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de aquello y cambies el tema, pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- Tú y yo estuvimos juntos por ocho largos años antes de estar a punto de casarnos... Llevamos separados casi uno y medio, y en ese tiempo conociste a alguien con quien ya vas a unir tu vida.

El actor buscó la silla de madera en la que había estado sentado minutos atrás y la acercó para acomodarse en ella.

\- Tontamente le permitimos a nuestra gente que tomara decisiones sobre nuestra vida privada, y jamás debió ser así. Ellos decidieron que era mejor que tuviésemos un noviazgo largo porque eso hablaba de la seriedad de nuestra relación y un largo etcétera.

Pero la vida te da lecciones a diario, y una de las cosas que aprendí fue que no podía permitir que siguiesen manejando mi vida a su antojo. Mi agente, mi publicista y todos los demás se deben regir exclusivamente a mi trabajo. Mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia y se los dejé muy claro.

¿Recuerdas que ambos lo hicimos en algún momento? Le dijimos a nuestra gente que sólo nosotros tomaríamos las decisiones personales y que quien no estuviese de acuerdo, podía irse. Y sin embargo, volvimos a permitir que intervinieran y por eso pospusimos por tanto tiempo nuestra boda.

Pero ya no más. Mientras lo que haga no afecte mi carrera, ellos se mantienen al margen.

\- Entiendo. Y sí, así debió ser en el pasado. Pero es bueno que ahora lo estés llevando a cabo.

\- Hubiera querido hacerlo antes.

\- El "hubiera" no tiene ningún sentido porque simplemente no podemos cambiar las cosas que hicimos o no.

\- Lamentablemente es verdad.

\- Hay algo que necesito saber.

\- Sólo pregúntame.

\- ¿Por qué una boda en la playa?

\- ¡Oh! Bueno... No planeé eso. Me sorprendió mucho de hecho cuando me lo dijo. Sé que es una coincidencia, pero es lo que él quiere. Es su sueño.

\- Y lo de estar frente al mar porque representa la inmensidad. – Su voz volvió a evidenciar molestia. – ¿Eso también es coincidencia?

\- Cuando dije eso fue de forma inconsciente, y me di cuenta después de la entrevista. Mi novio se emocionó cuando lo escuchó y no pude decirle que no. Llegué a pensar que era de algún modo la manera paradójica de vivir ese momento que alguna vez tú y yo planeamos y...

\- No quiero escuchar más.

\- Sé que era tu sueño. Lo deseabas más que nada en el mundo, y de verdad quisiera poder decirle que no a mi novio, pero...

\- Hemos terminado de hablar.

\- No te pongas así. Pensé que estábamos mejor.

\- Retírate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy cansado... Hemos terminado y no hay más nada que decir.

\- Blaine, lamento mucho que...

\- Adiós Benoît.

\- Quiero que estemos en contacto, que seamos amigos. ¿Qué pasó con lo de estar en el corazón del otro siempre y...?

\- Todo lo que dije es cierto, pero no estoy listo para esto ni para nada más.

\- Entiendo. Me voy a ir, pero estaré pendiente de ti. – Sacó un papel del bolsillo de la elegante chaqueta que cargaba. – Te dejo mis datos para...

\- No. No quiero hablar contigo o volver a verte.

\- Blaine...

\- Necesito tiempo para procesar muchas cosas.

\- ¿Realmente me has perdonado?

\- Sí, por lo que pasó sí. Pero el que uses aquello que yo deseaba tanto para tu boda es algo que... – Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. – Vete por favor.

\- Está bien. Sólo tengo que agregar que te agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Cuídate por favor. – Intentó abrazarlo pero el pelinegro lo esquivó.

No puedo irme si estás en ese estado.

\- No me hagas perder la paciencia Benoît. Sal de mi habitación.

Dando una respiración larga el francés se dirigió hacia la salida. – Aunque estés enojado conmigo, no dudes nunca que te quiero mucho Blaine. – Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Era mitad de semana y Kurt estaba sentado en su oficina pensando en que no había sabido nada del ojimiel desde lo ocurrido el domingo. Éste ni siquiera se había presentado a sus terapias.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza y vio a la secretaria asomar la cabeza.

\- Disculpe que lo moleste Dr. Hummel, pero hay un señor que no deja de insistir en que quiere hablar con usted. Ya le dije que está ocupado y no puede atenderlo, sin embargo persiste en que se trata de algo muy importante.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- El Sr. Leblanc.

\- Dile que no puedo recibirlo.

\- Por favor, necesito que hablemos. – Una voz masculina sonó detrás de la chica y el francés apareció. – Si no fuese urgente, créeme que no te molestaría.

\- ¿Qué hago Dr.? ¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?

\- No, Sofía. Está bien. Gracias. Y por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Seguro. Permiso. – Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

Suspiró pesadamente. – Pasa.

\- Gracias. – Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban del otro lado del escritorio. – Tenemos que hablar de Blaine.

\- Ese es un tópico que no voy a tratar contigo.

\- Kurt, realmente entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, y lamento si mi presencia ha causado estragos en tu relación con él, aunque espero que no sea así.

Ignoro si te ha contado lo que hablamos esa noche, pero quiero que sepas que...

\- No lo he visto en estos días.

\- ¡Oh! Lamento eso. Pero él suele comportarse así.

Créeme que entiendo cómo te sientes porque pasé por lo mismo. Tú lo ves por unas horas, pero yo vivía con él, así que pasé por esos momentos de ira y sus gritos y otras cosas más por mucho más tiempo. Y sé que no es nada fácil, pero su comportamiento no es de lo que vine a hablar.

Comprendo que la situación es algo incómoda, pero Blaine es una de las personas más extraordinarias que puedan existir, aunque eso ya debes saberlo muy bien, y te aseguro que estoy más que feliz de que hayas llegado a su vida. Él merece a alguien que lo ame y lo haga sentir seguro. Tristemente no pude hacer eso cuando más lo necesitaba y le fallé terriblemente.

Sin embargo, puedo darme cuenta que tú realmente lo quieres y te importa lo suficiente. Lo vi en tu forma de defenderlo y en lo triste de tu mirada cuando te gritó.

Por eso me atrevo a pedirte que si lo vas a amar, lo hagas con todas tus fuerzas porque es la clase de amor que él debe tener.

\- No creo que sea asunto tuyo la...

\- Lo sé completamente. Pero... Blaine significa tanto para mí. No en un sentido sentimental ahora, pero siempre será especial y me voy a preocupar por su bienestar, y eso es lo que me lleva a lo que en realidad vine a decirte.

Necesito que te hagas cargo de pagar por su estadía aquí porque ni él ni su familia pueden hacerlo.

\- No entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decirme.

El actor observó al médico por unos segundos, meditando si contarle o no lo que ocurría y seguir así con sus planes.

\- Las operaciones de Blaine más todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, los tratamientos, medicinas, y demás, terminaron con la fortuna de los Anderson. Cada cirugía era extremadamente costosa pero necesaria y ellos no escatimaron recursos. A tal punto llegaron los gastos médicos que se quedaron sin nada y tuvieron que hacer un gran préstamo al banco, el cual todavía están pagando.

En cuanto al dinero de Blaine, la mayoría lo donó a diferentes instituciones y causas benéficas, siempre estaba pensando en ayudar a otros. Lo que guardó para el futuro fue utilizado para pagar los viajes que se realizaron buscando los diferentes especialistas más sus honorarios.

De ahí también se pagaba este centro, que es bastante caro. Y como sabes, él no ha seguido trabajando, y el dinero ahorrado no dura para siempre.

En pocas palabras Kurt, tanto Blaine como sus padres están quebrados y es imposible que paguen este lugar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tendrá que irse de aquí?

\- No, él no está preparado para dar ese paso todavía.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- El dinero de los Anderson se terminó hace mucho, no es una situación reciente.

\- ¿Qué? Pe...pero, si ni ellos ni Blaine... No entiendo, entonces ¿cómo siguen pagando este lugar?

\- No lo hacen.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que te voy a contar no puedes decírselo a nadie Kurt. Yo soy el que paga el centro y todos los gastos de Blaine.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Como mencioné antes, él es muy importante para mí, y cuando supe de la situación por la que estaban atravesando les ofrecí mi ayuda a Pam y James. Al comienzo se negaron, pero les hice ver que Blaine necesitaba estar aquí y yo podía correr con ese valor, así que he estado depositado el dinero mensualmente en la cuenta y ellos se encargan de realizar el pago.

\- Pero dijiste que eso salía del dinero de Blaine porque ellos ya estaban quebrados.

\- Así era. Cuando él decidió internarse aquí, les dio un poder legal a sus padres para que pudieran acceder a su cuenta y hacer los respectivos pagos. Más ese dinero se acabó hace ocho meses, y desde ese momento soy yo el que ha estado a cargo.

Obviamente Blaine no lo sabe porque nunca lo hubiese aceptado. Por lo tanto ha sido un secreto celosamente guardado entre los tres.

\- No tengo palabras... Wow... Es algo muy loable lo que haces.

\- Es por Blaine. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me cuentas esto y a qué te referías cuando dijiste antes que querías que yo me hiciera cargo.

\- Lo que sucede es que cuando Pam y James supieron que me iba a casar, me dijeron que no iban a aceptar un centavo más de mi parte porque no era correcto. Traté de convencerlos de que Blaine no está listo para irse de aquí, sin embargo no tuve resultados.

A pesar de que estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, se mantuvieron en su postura de que ya no tengo por qué seguir cubriendo el valor mensual.

El domingo pude darme cuenta que ha progresado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi, pero también noté que definitivamente todavía no está preparado para enfrentar el mundo real.

El lunes intenté hacer el depósito para el mes que viene, pero no sé si cerraron la cuenta o qué fue lo que hicieron porque ya no pude acceder a ella.

Estuve pensando en la forma de hacerlo y ahí es donde entras tú. Quiero darte el dinero para que te encargues de...

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces directamente?

\- Te dije que no quiero que Blaine se entere. Él recibe mensualmente un comprobante del pago realizado y en éste figura el nombre de los Anderson como responsables del mismo.

Mis cheques son personalizados, por lo tanto sería más que obvio. Y para pagar por medio de transferencia, debes tener registrada tu cuenta tanto en el banco como con este lugar. ¿Entiendes mi dilema?

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no sospechará de mí?

\- Vas a pagar con cheques anónimos. Si no tienes una chequera, te ayudo a sacarla.

\- ¿Por qué no sacas cheques sin personalización para ti?

\- Kurt, es más complicado para mí de lo que imaginas. Si no lo fuese, no estaría buscando ayuda.

\- Si no me hubieses conocido esa noche, ¿cómo harías?

\- No tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que pedí que un ángel me fuese enviado y apareciste.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo. Eso sería traicionar la confianza de Blaine.

\- ¿Prefieres que se tenga que ir del centro?

Vamos Kurt, eres su novio, se supone que debes estar dispuesto a apoyarlo y buscar su bienestar.

\- Lo hago. Blaine me importa demasiado. Pero no sé... Es una situación muy compleja.

\- Necesito solucionar esto hoy. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el apuro?

\- Mañana me voy a Francia, y no voy a volver.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué piensan que debe hacer Kurt?**_


	23. Cap 23: Conflictos Internos

**_* Andrea Bastida Scruse_** Sí, al final pude publicar. Me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia.

Y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos =)

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Gracias! Eso es lo que intento en todo momento. Así es, fue muy revelador y ahora saben un poco más acerca de Benoît.

¡Gracias por los buenos deseos!

 ** _* Jeny_** Sí, Benoît se preocupa por Blaine.

Hoy sabrás lo que piensa Blaine y cuál será su reacción hacia Kurt.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** Jajajajaja. Cancelaste la orden de palitos de madera para quemarlo, jajajaja xD ¡Oh sí! Viene drama.

De lo que Benoît y Kenneth hablaron lo sabrás más adelante. Pero respira que tienes ahora un capítulo bastante intenso que leer.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Sí, fue un golpe duro para Kurt la reacción de Blaine... Oh, celos... Ya viene eso ;)

 ** _* KBItsColdOutside_ ** El francés tiene un buen corazón. Eso es definitivo

¡Oh! Eso lo sabrás en este capítulo.

 ** _* Mauro Pato Moya Herrera_** Jejeje, tenía que cortar el capítulo ahí. Ese era el final indicado.

Nadie esperaba lo de Benoît, estoy segura. Lo del aspecto económico será algo muy difícil de superar.

Kenneth seguirá dando dolores de cabeza.

Re loco el chabón, jajajaja. Pues me alegra que estés tan enganchado con esta historia =)

 ** _* Georgi G_** Estás en lo correcto, la encrucijada en la que está Kurt es muy grande y complicada.

 ** _* Betsy Bets_** ¡Qué gran review! Totalmente acertada en todo lo que expresas. Fueron muchas emociones y revelaciones.

Benoît tiene un genuino interés en Blaine y lo dejará muy claro.

Sin darse cuenta, Kurt manifestó celos y pronto entenderá por qué ;)

Kennteh seguirá dando dolores de cabeza, pero no durarán mucho.

Sobre Kurt y Blaine, eso lo sabrás en este capítulo.

Sí, fue muy triste que Blaine supiera las cosas de esa forma... Y mucho más que debe descubrir todavía.

 ** _* Veronica Rucci_** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que sea así.

Sí, Benoît ha demostrado una parte que todos desconocían.

Blaine tendrá mucho en qué pensar. Y sí, pobre Kurt, sólo quería protegerlo.

¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!

 ** _* Rebe Uscanga_** Jajajaja, hoy lo sabrás ;)

 ** _* Catlyn_Agron_Funk_** Jajajaja, me has hecho reír tanto con ese comentario xD

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Las intenciones de Benoît son sinceras, pero Kurt tendrá mucho que analiar antes de tomar una decisión.

 ** _* RoxiPM_** Kurt está en una encrucijada, y pensará mucho lo que va a hacer porque no quiere equivocarse.

 ** _* robinnxc_** ¡Gracias, gracias! Eso es lo que trato. Quiero que sigan enganchadas/os hasta el final.

 ** _* LetyBL_** ¡Gracias! Benoît no es una mala persona. Kurt pensará mucho si aceptar o no la ayuda.

 ** _* Guest_** ¡Así es! Es una situación bastante compleja.

Kurt lo quiere ahí, sabe que Blaine no está listo para irse, y eso lo deja entre la espada y la pared.

 ** _* littleporcelana_** Hoy sabrás eso.

Sí, estás en lo correcto. Benoît le tiene un gran cariño a Blaine y por eso lo ayuda.

Kurt tiene una decisión muy importante que tomar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23:**

 **"** **Conflictos Internos"**

* * *

.

Kurt no dejaba de pensar en lo que Benoît le había contado, algo que hablaba de la clase de persona que era el actor pero era a la vez la misma razón por la cual tenía sentimientos encontrados debido a que no lograba entender cómo si realmente le importaba tanto Blaine para ayudarlo de esa forma, estaba haciendo lo de la boda en la playa sabiendo lo mucho que eso lo lastimaría.

Lo que el francés le había confiado era un gran secreto del cual ahora tenía conocimiento pero del que no quería ser parte.

Comprendía el motivo por el que aquellas tres personas habían mantenido oculta esa información, todos sólo querían lo mejor para Blaine, él también deseaba lo mismo y concordaba en que éste no estaba listo para dejar el centro, pero no estaba de acuerdo en que le hubiesen ocultado las cosas.

Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse no sólo del hecho de que el francés ha estado pagando el centro desde hace varios meses sino también de que sus padres están quebrados al igual que él, y el impacto de la noticia va a ser muy fuerte. De hecho, no está seguro de que le va a doler más al ojimiel, si saber lo ocurrido o el que lo hayan engañado todo ese tiempo.

Aunque también está consciente de que es muy orgulloso, y de saber lo que estaba pasando probablemente no hubiese permitido que su ex prometido se hiciera cargo de ese gasto.

Todo era tan contradictorio y confuso, y Kurt no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¿Regresas a Francia?

\- Así es. Y me quedaré allí viviendo.

\- ¿Algún contrato importante?

\- Uno de los más importantes. Me voy a casar, y quiero dedicarme a mi esposo y mi matrimonio por un tiempo.

¿Sabes? Cometí muchos errores con Blaine, y anteponer mi carrera fue uno de ellos. Si no lo hubiese hecho así, ahora él y yo estaríamos casados y tal vez jamás hubiera tenido ese accidente. Sin embargo, permití que mi gente manejara mi vida a su antojo, cuando ellos sólo debían encargarse de mi carrera.

Pero eso no volverá a suceder. Estoy reconstruyendo mi vida, y parte de ello es no volver a caer en lo mismo.

He decidido hacer una pausa y quiero volver a mi país. Mi prometido está contento y emocionado con la idea ya que nunca ha ido a Francia, y a mí me encanta la idea de regresar a mi tierra y ver a mi familia.

\- Comprendo. Es bueno que quieras hacer las cosas de una forma diferente, por ti y por tu pareja… Y… hablando de él… ¿sabe lo que estás haciendo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A lo de Blaine y el centro.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, claro que lo sabe. Soy una persona muy honesta y jamás le oculto nada. Él sabe de Blaine, quien fue en mi vida y la manera en la que sucedieron las cosas. También está consciente de lo importante que sigue siendo para mí, y cuando le comenté la situación y lo que quería hacer, no se opuso.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando, si soy tan honesto, ¿por qué no le dije a Blaine sobre el dinero? Simple, y muy a mi pesar porque he actuado a sus espaldas, él se volvió muy orgulloso después del accidente, y me refiero en el sentido a que no quiere ni acepta ayuda de nadie, y si le hubiese comentado lo que ocurría y que yo iba a pagar el centro, nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Y esto me lleva una vez más al motivo por el que estoy aquí, estamos a pocos días de que termine el mes, y si no se ha realizado el pago correspondiente no le permitirán continuar con su estancia. Lo primero que harán será mandarle una notificación de que no se llevó a cabo el depósito, después le darán un par de días para que lo solucione, y si no lo hace, le pedirán que desaloje el lugar.

¿Te das cuenta por qué es importante que actuemos con rapidez? Más aún sin tomas en cuenta que mañana me iré. Así que necesito tu número de cuenta para poder…

\- No.

\- ¿No, qué?

\- No te lo voy a dar.

\- Te puedo dar el dinero en efectivo para este mes, hasta un cheque por un par de meses más, pero el resto del tiempo tendré que hacer la transferencia a tu cuenta y…

\- No voy a aceptar tu dinero, Benoît.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo que acabo de decir, no voy a aceptar tu dinero. No le puedo hacer eso a Blaine.

\- ¿No le puedes hacer eso? ¡Por todos los cielos, Kurt! ¡Es tu novio! ¡Deberías preocuparte más por él!

\- En primer lugar, no voy a permitir que me digas qué debo hacer. En segundo lugar, sí, Blaine es mi novio, y ahora que conozco la situación por la que está atravesando, seré yo quien busque la manera de ayudarlo.

Te agradezco lo que hiciste por él, fue un gesto muy noble y generoso de tu parte, pero como sus padres dijeron, ya no tienes por qué seguir con ello. Estás reconstruyendo tu vida, dejando el pasado atrás, te vas a casar e ir lejos… Todo eso es perfecto, bien por ti. Ahora deja que Blaine reconstruya su vida también y deje el pasado a un lado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me aleje de él?

\- No, yo no puedo tomar esas decisiones. Blaine es el único que puede decidir a quién quiere o no en su vida, pero sí puedo rechazar tu ayuda hacia él, más cuando quieres hacerme parte de ella.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo con cierta molestia y miró su reloj. – Me tengo que ir, mi prometido me espera. – Se puso de pie lentamente, introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. – Este es mi número por si cambias de opinión, y también para que me informes si algo sucede con Blaine.

\- ¿Estás seguro que ya lo superaste? Porque te preocupas demasiado por él.

\- ¿Crees que me iría a casar de no ser así?

\- No lo sé. No te conozco, así que no puedo emitir esa clase de juicio.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso, Kurt? Sé que te puedes sentir intimidado o preocupado porque Blaine y yo estuvimos juntos durante más de once años y…

\- Sólo responde mi pregunta, Benoît ¿Realmente superaste a Blaine? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

\- Lo que siento por él no es…

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, porque sí es de mi incumbencia. – Lo miró desafiante.

\- Iba a decir que no es más que un gran cariño. Lamentablemente el amor que le tuve ya no está, y fue él mismo quien se encargó de matarlo. No lo conociste en su peor momento, Kurt, después del accidente cambió tanto… Se convirtió en otra persona, en alguien frío y…

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo estaba olvidando! Fuiste tú quien dijo que él era huraño, frío y perverso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de…? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- No es algo que importe. Y sí, tal vez no estuve ahí cuando las cosas recién sucedieron, pero no tienes idea de lo que he vivido a su lado, he conocido muchas de sus facetas más difíciles, sin embargo te puedo asegurar que Blaine no es perverso, al contrario, es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido.

\- Lo que dije fue una estupidez, estoy consciente de aquello, porque él es realmente maravilloso. Lo sé, y mejor que tú, Kurt, puedo asegurártelo. Casi doce años junto a alguien no se olvidan fácilmente, y menos si se trata de una persona como Blaine.

\- Eso responde mi pregunta inicial. No lo has superado.

\- Sólo voy a decir esto y daré por terminada la conversación, porque no he venido a hablar de mí ni de mis sentimientos o de mi pasado. Ignoro si has tenido o no a alguien con quien hayas compartido tu vida durante un largo periodo, pero cuando eso sucede, independientemente de las circunstancias que los lleven a separarse, siempre va a existir el recuerdo de los momentos compartidos, más cuando tuviste una relación realmente hermosa.

Ya no amo a Blaine como hombre. No lo veo como mi pareja, eso es definitivo, pero sí lo quiero, como amigo, como a un ser humano excepcional con el que tuve el privilegio de compartir mi vida durante muchos años. Él siempre va a tener un lugar en mi corazón y siempre será especial para mí, pero ya no en un sentido romántico, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte. ¡No soy una amenaza!

Él y yo hablamos y hemos dejado las cosas muy claras. Y para tu tranquilidad, Blaine tampoco sigue enamorado de mí. Me ve como un amigo al igual que yo a él.

Lo dije antes y lo reitero, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame y lo acepte tal y como es, con todas sus dificultades y limitaciones. Sé que la situación es complicada con él atado a una silla de ruedas, aunque para ti como terapista físico debe ser más fácil de manejar y asimilar estar a su lado.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante lo último que el francés dijo. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. La secretaria se asomó con cierta timidez.

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa Dr. Hummel, pero la Sra. Silver me acaba de avisar que quiere verlo en su oficina en este momento.

\- Está bien, no hay problema. Dile que voy enseguida. – Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La chica se retiró correspondiendo la sonrisa y con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Te lo digo de todo corazón, Kurt. No quiero problemas entre tú y yo. Creo que eres un buen hombre, esa forma de querer proteger a Blaine y de hacer lo correcto me lo dice, además, si no lo fueras, él no se hubiera fijado en ti.

Sé que está demás pedirte que lo cuides y lo hagas muy feliz. Él necesita y merece el amor y la dicha que dejé de darle en algún momento y que estoy seguro tú puedes proporcionarle ahora.

Tienes mi tarjeta, recuerda que el tiempo se acaba y su permanencia en el centro está en riesgo. De una persona a otra que se preocupa por él y su bienestar, te pido que lo pienses.

Le extendió la mano. – Gracias por la plática y por tu valioso tiempo.

El médico lo observó por unos segundos y correspondió la acción. – Adiós Leblanc. Ten una buena vida.

\- Igual tú.

El actor salió del consultorio y Kurt guardó la tarjeta en el cajón del escritorio antes de salir al encuentro con la dueña del lugar.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

La alarma sonó y el castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido. No sabía en qué momento las horas habían pasado tan rápido. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse y alistarse para ir al trabajo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Nancy llegó con el desayuno de Blaine y una bolsa plástica de color negro colgando en el brazo.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está mi hermoso chico hoy?

El de rizos le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente. – Estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien. Me alegra verte sonriendo. – Exclamó con alegría mientras colocaba la bandeja metálica sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo está Harper? ¿Qué tal le va en la escuela?

\- Ella está bien. Le va de maravilla, es una niña muy aplicada. Ayer su maestra me citó para felicitarme.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias. – Terminó que retirar las tapas de los platos. – Buen provecho, precioso.

\- No tengo mucho apetito, honestamente.

\- No has estado comiendo casi nada en estos días. Eso no te hace bien. Por lo menos prueba algo y luego te entrego esto. – Le mostró la bolsa plástica.

\- ¿Conseguiste todo? – Preguntó con emoción.

\- Sí, y no fue fácil. Así que debes desayunar en honor al esfuerzo que hice.

\- Eso se llama chantaje, Nancy.

\- No. Se llama estar preocupada por ti. No has comido bien en estos días, no has asistido a las terapias tampoco, has estado bastante decaído de hecho. Ni siquiera te has afeitado.

\- Estuve pasando por un momento difícil. No tenía ganas de nada, pero hoy me siento mejor.

\- Puedo darme cuenta, luces bastante animado, y eso es bueno. Ahora, come aunque sea un poco. Mira, te traje las naranjas que tanto te gustan.

\- Está bien, voy a comer algo. Pero siéntate conmigo y cuéntame qué te dijeron en la escuela.

La enfermera se acomodó frente a él y empezó a platicarle con orgullo todo lo que le habían dicho sobre su hija.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba sentado en una de las bancas del área verde. Contemplaba el cielo mientras pensaba en diferentes cosas, todas relacionadas a cierto hombre de ojos dorados. De pronto una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndolo voltear lentamente.

\- Hola. – Dijo con voz suave.

\- Hola. – Respondió sorprendido el de cabello claro.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme?

\- Sí, claro. Este es un lugar libre, puedes ir donde quieras.

\- Sabes que me refiero a si me puedo acercar a ti.

\- Seguro.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia volteó la cabeza hacia un costado y luego hacia abajo mirando sus pies por varios segundos.

\- Kurt… Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de esa noche. No merecías que te tratara así, y menos después del fin de semana que compartimos.

Estaba muy emocional en ese momento, y sé que no es justificación porque tú sólo estabas tratando de ayudarme, sin embargo me desquité contigo.

Lamento si te hice sentir mal. – Empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. – Tú… eres muy importante para mí y…

\- Blaine… Mírame a los ojos.

\- No puedo. Realmente me siento mal por haberte gritado.

El castaño lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo jamás lo había visto tan nervioso y hasta… ¿emotivo? ¿Avergonzado? No estaba seguro de cómo describirlo, pero sí tenía la certeza de que nunca Blaine lució así antes.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo tomó de las manos. – Por favor, mírame.

\- Kurt…

\- Lo necesito. Sólo mírame.

El de cabellera rizada levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azules que estaban fijos sobre él.

En ese instante el médico tuvo todo claro, esos ojos le decían lo que necesitaba saber y sonrió dulcemente.

\- Acepto tu disculpa. Y te pido también que me perdones por entrometerme en tu vida. Nunca fue mi intención tomar ningún tipo de decisión por ti. Sólo deseaba lo mejor para ti. No quiero que nadie te lastime de ninguna forma.

Los ojos color miel se tornaron ligeramente acuosos y su propietario se mordió el labio inferior para después dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Kurt. Sé que estabas pensando en mi bienestar. Siempre lo haces.

\- Lo hago. – Suspiró suavemente.

\- Amm… Hay algo que quiero saber… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Benoît que eras mi novio?

\- Sólo quería hacerle saber que tienes a alguien que te quiere y se preocupa genuinamente por ti.

\- ¿Y es eso cierto?

\- Totalmente. – Le apretó más fuerte las manos. – Me importa mucho todo lo relacionado contigo.

Sin embargo, no fue mi intención incomodarte al decir eso.

\- No me incomodaste.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Comprendo lo que tratabas de hacer, y te lo agradezco.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – Esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. – ¿Sabes? Te he extrañado.

\- Y yo a ti. Mucho… – Los dos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, sólo con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. – Ah… Te…Tengo algo… para ti. – Soltó una de sus manos del agarre del médico y tomó la bolsa plástica que estaba colgando en uno de los posa brazos de la silla, la miró y frunció el ceño. – Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante cursi. Mejor olvídalo.

\- Me gustan las cosas cursis.

El joven con ligera barba de unos días removió suavemente la otra mano hasta que el castaño lo soltó. Ingresó la mano en la bolsa que sostenía y sacó de ella una rosa de color azul, la cual tenía un tallo largo, y se la entregó. – Cuando la vi, me hizo acordar de ti.

Kurt sonrió y la tomó asombrado. – ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan hermosa!

\- Me alegra que te guste. – Sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¡Es bellísima! – Devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Qué más tienes ahí?

\- Nada. – Envolvió la bolsa rápidamente.

\- Blaine, trajiste algo para mí y quiero verlo.

\- Te vas a reír… No sé en qué momento pensé que era buena idea esto. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me voy a reír?

\- Te dije que es algo muy cursi.

\- Y yo ya te dije que me gustan las cosas cursis. – Se movió hasta el filo de la banca, quedando casi en el aire, sólo para estar más cerca.

El ojimiel movió también la silla hacia el frente, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. – Está bien… Es… Es algo que vi en un catálogo de una tienda y supe de inmediato que era indicado para esto. – Empezó a desenvolver la bolsa lentamente y de ella sacó una bolsa de papel de color celeste, luego de mirarla poco convencido, extendió el brazo para entregársela. – Es personalizable.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que está ahí dentro. Eliges el modelo que quieres y luego le puedes hacer poner el mensaje que desees.

\- ¡Oh! – Tomó el regalo y con entusiasmo lo abrió, sacando de su interior un pequeño oso de peluche de diez centímetros aproximadamente. Pero no era cualquier oso, éste era de color blanco, tenía un gorrito color crema con una estrella amarilla en la punta, el cual cubría una de sus orejas, y estaba arrodillado con los brazos hacia arriba a la altura del rostro, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón. En el centro tenía un corazón rojo con un "Lo Siento" bordado en letras negras. Y en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un cartel morado en el que se leía "Nunca Quise Lastimarte".

 ** _htt(p:/)/media-cache-ec0.(pinimg).(com/736x/97/52/d3/9752d310fd01101da82644688b68062f).jpg_**

La respiración de Kurt se cortó por unos segundos y sus labios se separaron ligeramente dejando escapar un pequeño sonido. – Levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. – ¿Cómo crees que me iba a reír de esto? Es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dado en toda mi vida.

\- Es un oso que…

\- Que está arrodillado y tiene dos mensajes que le hiciste poner. No es algo que ya venía escrito, tú… tú…

\- Realmente lamento haberte hecho sentir mal. Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

El castaño se levantó del banco y se movió hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Blaine, lo miró por unos segundos, luego se agachó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El pelinegro no tardó en hacer lo mismo, permaneciendo fundidos en los brazos del otro hasta que escucharon pisadas cerca y se soltaron. El médico se sentó rápidamente y limpió su rostro para luego guardar las cosas en la misma bolsa plástica donde estuvieron antes.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Dr. Hummel! – Una mujer habló.

\- Susan, ¿cómo está? ¡Buenas tardes!

\- Bien, aquí haciendo mis diferentes rondas. Ahora estoy comprobando cuántos médicos y pacientes hacen uso del área verde.

¡Blaine! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí!

\- ¡Hola! – Sonrió.

\- Al terminar iba a ir a buscarte, pero ya que nos encontramos, tengo algo que entregarte. – Sacó de una carpeta que llevaba un sobre blanco que el chico tomó.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una notificación.

El pelinegro abrió el sobre intrigado y extrajo el papel que se encontraba ahí dentro. Mientras leía empezó a fruncir el ceño. – Aquí dice que no han recibido mi pago.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón del ojiazul se aceleró y un pánico comenzó a recorrerlo.

\- Así es, cariño. Como ya sabes, el primero día de cada mes se debe cancelar el valor correspondiente a la estadía en el centro, y eso fue ayer, sin embargo hasta hoy no hemos recibido nada por parte de tus padres.

\- No comprendo. Seguramente debe haber algún error.

\- Tratamos de comunicarnos con ellos, pero fue imposible. No sé si cambiaron de número o si no están en casa.

\- Yo… Lamento esto, pero voy a llamarlos y espero que hoy quede todo solucionado.

\- Seguro. Y de verdad soy yo la que siente venir a molestarte.

\- No, está bien. No hay problema. Gracias por avisarme.

\- Bueno, voy a continuar con mi ronda. Disfruten la tarde. Permiso.

\- Esto es tan raro. – Dijo consternado el ojimiel cuando la mujer de castaña cabellera se alejó. – Realmente no comprendo por qué no hicieron el depósito.

Kurt, me da pena que nos hayan interrumpido así. Yo… Amm… Debo ir a hablar con mis padres, pero luego voy a buscarte y…

\- Sí, está bien. Yo también ya tengo que irme. Mi descanso está por terminar. ¡Gracias por todo! – Lo abrazó de forma protectora.

\- ¡Gracias por perdonarme!

\- Por supuesto. Te quiero, Blaine. – Se arriesgó a decir.

\- También te quiero.

El médico volvió más fuerte el abrazo. No podía ni iba a permitir que el ojimiel fuera sacado del centro.


	24. Cap 24: Presión

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ No podían seguir distanciados. El sentimiento entre ellos sigue creciendo.

 _ *** Rebe Uscanga** _ ¡Genial! Ya estoy subiendo el siguiente ;)

 _ *** Jeny**_ Sí, son divinos.

 _ *** Becca Colfer**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Tus palabras me motivan para seguirles dando lo mejor.

En este capítulo sabrás lo que decidió Kurt. Puedes estar segura que va a ayudar a Blaine.

Saludos desde Ecuador.

 _ *** Catlyn_Agron_Funk**_ Jaja, me di cuenta, y fue excelente ;D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24:**

 **"** **Presión"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine, es hora de almorzar. – La enfermera ingresó con la charola y una enorme sonrisa.

\- Ahora no, Nancy. No estoy de humor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estabas tan feliz en la mañana.

\- Mis padres no han hecho el depósito correspondiente a este mes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero algo no está bien.

\- ¿Has hablado con ellos?

\- No, los estuve llamando a la casa, pero nadie contesta, y no suena la contestadora automática, así que no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Y por qué no les marcas a sus celulares?

\- No recuerdo los números.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los llamé y simplemente… los olvidé.

\- ¡Qué mal!

\- Susan me entregó la notificación.

\- La vi temprano con unos sobres blancos en la mano y luciendo abatida. No sabía cuál era el contenido, pero por su rostro pude deducir que no era algo bueno.

\- Tengo cuarenta y ocho horas para pagar.

\- ¿Y si no lo haces?

\- Tendré que dejar el centro. ¡Y no quiero! ¡No quiero y no puedo!

\- ¿Irías con tus padres hasta que se solucione el inconveniente?

\- Absolutamente no. No voy a vivir con ellos... Tendría que irme a...

\- ¿A dónde?

\- La casa que compramos con mi ex. Cuando nos separamos me dijo que era mía. Él la hizo adecuar para mí. Hasta tiene un ascensor especial para la silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso es genial. Pensé que no tenías un lugar al...

\- ¡No quiero ir ahí! Esa casa está llena de duros recuerdos y mucho sufrimiento.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojiazul casi no podía concentrarse. Afortunadamente no tenía muchos pacientes esa tarde, así que al terminar se dirigió a su consultorio, en donde se encontraba caminando en círculos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo alertaron sobre la presencia de alguien al otro lado. Sabía que no era su secretaria porque le había dado la tarde libre.

\- Kurt, soy Rachel. Abre por favor.

El ojiazul la dejó pasar y después siguió caminando en círculos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te estuve observando en la sala de terapias y algo te sucede.

Por un momento consideró decirle, pero al final decidió callar. Mientras menos personas supiesen de la situación, sería mucho mejor. Se sentó y le indicó con un movimiento a ella que hiciera lo mismo. – Ha sido un día complicado, es todo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No en realidad. Me gustaría, pero es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

\- Entiendo. – Miró el escritorio de su amigo y notó algo diferente, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el significado de una rosa azul?

\- No tengo idea.

\- Cuando alguien te obsequia rosas azules quiere decir que eres único, especial e imprescindible en su vida. Te está confesando también que a tu lado se siente en libertad y encuentra la paz y tranquilidad que necesita. Además, confía en ti plenamente y te tiene el más sincero de los afectos.

Quien te la dio te considera realmente importante y ocupas un lugar muy especial en su vida y en su corazón.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que me encantan las flores, y uno de mis pasatiempos es averiguar sobre el significado que cada una de ellas tiene.

El castaño miró la rosa por una fracción de tiempo, y su corazón se llenó de una gran calidez, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

\- Tienes un admirador secreto y no me habías contado.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Quién te la regaló? Prometo no decirle a nadie.

\- Fue Blaine.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine Anderson?

\- Sí. Fue un gesto que tuvo al disculparse por lo que ocurrió el domingo por la noche.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y se disculpó con una rosa azul? – El médico asintió. – ¡Wow! Creo que más que una disculpa, estaba tratando de expresarte lo mucho que significas para él.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Sra. Adams, buenos días.

\- Dr. Hummel, buen día. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Necesito pedirle un favor muy grande.

\- Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, encantada lo ayudo.

\- Quiero saber qué tengo que hacer para poder realizar los pagos de un residente del centro.

\- Bueno, esa es una pregunta bastante inusual. Y debo decir que no entiendo a qué se debe su duda debido a que eso es el algo de lo que se encargan por lo general los familiares de cada paciente.

\- Pero si yo quisiera empezar a pagar por la estadía de alguien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Depende del paciente en realidad, porque tenemos diferentes tipos de convenios. ¿De quién estamos hablando para revisar su registro?

\- De Blaine Anderson.

La mujer mayor ingresó a la computadora y luego de unos minutos revisando los archivos, finalmente habló.

\- Aquí tengo que sus padres están a cargo de los pagos y los realizan por medio de transferencia bancaria, aunque este mes no han hecho el depósito. Lo cual es bastante raro porque son muy puntuales.

\- Ah… Bien… ¿De cuánto estamos hablando y qué debo hacer para cancelar ese valor?

\- Creo que no comprendo Dr. Hummel. ¿Por qué haría usted eso?

\- Con mucho respeto, es algo personal. Y le voy a pedir que no comente a nadie sobre esto.

\- Comprendo. Y no se preocupe, soy una persona muy discreta.

\- Realmente se lo voy a agradecer.

La mujer le dio una ligera sonrisa y volvió a revisar en la computadora. – Los costos dependen del tipo de habitación y residencia. En el caso del Sr. Anderson, tiene una de las habitaciones más grandes y su estadía es permanente, aunque eso también lo hace acreedor a un descuento especial. Sin embargo, el monto sigue siendo bastante elevado. – Anotó la información en un papel y se la entregó al terapista. – Ese es el valor a pagar, el número de cuenta para el depósito y los pasos que debe seguir.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron desorbitadamente al leer la cantidad ahí anotada.

\- ¿Esto es por cuánto tiempo?

\- No entiendo su pregunta.

\- Me refiero a cuántos meses cubren este valor.

\- Sólo este.

\- ¿Quiere decir que hay que pagar este monto mensualmente?

\- Así es, Dr. Hummel. Este es un lugar bastante costoso debido a todos los servicios que ofrece, cuenta con tecnología de punta y constantemente está siendo renovado en cuanto a aparatos y demás cosas que se necesitan. No creo que tenga que explicarle todo lo que se hace, usted trabaja aquí y lo sabe mejor que yo.

\- Sí, sí. Entiendo. ¿Hasta cuándo puedo cancelar el valor?

\- Hasta hoy. Verá, los cobros se realizan el primer día de cada mes y…

\- Sí, sé eso, pero hay un plazo en caso de haber algún retraso.

\- Eso es correcto, y dicha prórroga es de cuarenta y ocho horas, las cuales ya se cumplieron hoy.

\- No tengo en este momento esa cantidad.

\- Como le mencioné antes, le anoté el número de cuenta de la institución, por lo tanto puede hacer la transferencia bancaria desde su computadora.

\- ¿Puede esperarme unas horas? Mi turno empieza en diez minutos y tengo todo el día copado. Voy a hacer el pago, pero sería en mi hora de descanso.

\- No hay ningún problema, aunque debo advertirle que ya fueron emitidas las notificaciones de retiro del centro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Desconozco si ya le fue entregada la suya al Sr. Anderson, pero a primera hora se imprimieron los papeles y uno de los asistentes se los llevó.

\- ¿Susan es quien se encarga entregarlos siempre?

\- Así es.

\- Bien, gracias por su ayuda. Debo retirarme o no voy a llegar a la sala de terapias.

\- Por supuesto Dr. Hummel. Tenga un excelente día.

\- Gracias Sra. Adams. Igual usted. – Se levantó y salió a toda prisa de la oficina.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Debe haber algún error, Blaine.

\- No lo hay, Rachel. Lo dice claramente en ese papel. El plazo para realizar el pago se terminó y debo retirarme hoy del centro.

No sé por qué mis padres no cancelaron el mes. ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡No es justo! ¡Maldita sea! Lo único que deben hacer es una transferencia, es mi dinero.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálido.

\- No, no me siento bien.

\- Creo que se te bajó la presión. Voy por el tensiómetro digital. – Corrió al baño a buscar en el estante en donde estaban los implementos médicos para control o emergencias.

Al salir le colocó el instrumento en la muñeca y lo activó. – Sí, se te bajó la presión. – Dijo luego de revisar los resultados. – Necesitas algo dulce, – se acercó a la charola y tomó una galleta, cubriéndola con mermelada, toma come esto, te va a ayudar.

\- No quiero.

\- Blaine, cariño, es por tu bien. Aquí tienes agua también.

Mientras el de ojos dorados masticaba lentamente, ella se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor. – ¿Has pensado en hacerte cargo tú mismo de los pagos? Me refiero a que antes no estabas en condiciones ni te sentías bien para hacerlo, por eso tus padres asumieron el control, pero ahora es diferente. Estás muy bien y puedo prestarte mi computadora cuando quieras, así como el otro día y…

\- Nunca se me ocurrió. No sé por qué no pensé en eso antes.

\- Bueno, aquí tienes a tu amiga para iluminarte. – Sonrió. – Así que ahora relájate, termina eso y cuando esté segura que te sientes mejor, voy por mi computadora.

\- ¡Gracias Rachel! Realmente me ofusqué y… Es que… No puedo dejar el centro… Yo…

\- Tranquilo, está bien. – Se acercó y le acarició el rostro. – Vamos a solucionar esto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos cuando se tropezó con alguien. – Lo siento, no me di cuenta. ¡Oh, Rachel!

\- Si no es porque tengo buen equilibrio me hubieras mandado al suelo. – Lo observó por unos segundos. – ¿Qué tienes? ¿También te sientes mal? Estás pálido.

\- ¿También?

\- Sí, Blaine no está bien. Bueno, ahora está más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Recibió una carta donde le indican que debe dejar el centro.

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Es que esa mujer no podía esperar un poco más antes de entregársela? ¿Por qué tenía que amargarle la mañana?

\- ¿Ya sabías de la carta?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo?

\- Eso es lo de menos ahora, lo que me preocupa es que Blaine la haya recibido. Debió ponerse mal.

\- Lo hizo, pero logré calmarlo. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que Susan debió esperar para entregársela. ¿Cuál es el apuro? El pobre ya ni desayunó por la ansiedad. – Rodó los ojos. – Lo bueno es que ya vamos a solucionarlo.

\- ¿Cómo van a hacerlo?

\- Va a realizar el pago desde mi computadora, por eso me dirigía hacia…

\- ¡No! ¡No puede!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no puede?

\- Vamos a mi consultorio. Ahí te cuento todo.

\- Pero Blaine me está esperando. Y ahora que recuerdo, ¿no deberías estar en terapia?

\- Le pedí a Thomas que me cubra por el primer turno. Es urgente que haga algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ven conmigo.

\- Déjame avisarle a Blaine que se presentó algo. No quiero que esté esperando y que se altere más

\- Está bien, pero no le digas que hablaste conmigo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

\- En mi consultorio te cuento, es muy arriesgado hablar aquí, alguien podría escuchar.

\- Ahora ya me puse nerviosa. Le aviso y enseguida voy a verte.

\- Te espero.

A los pocos minutos, la castaña estuvo con su amigo.

\- Espero que lo que vas a contarme sea algo realmente importante y que haya valido la pena dejar a Blaine. Tuve que decirle que me llamaron a una reunión, y sabes como odio mentir.

Hubieras visto su rostro de angustia y desilusión. Pero le prometí que en cuanto saliera iba con él de inmediato llevándole la computadora.

\- No le vas a llevar nada. No puedes ni debes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque entonces sabrá lo que está sucediendo, y no quiero que se entere de esa forma.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

\- Siéntate, lo que te voy a contar es bastante fuerte. Pero primero debo hacer algo importante.

La chica se movió rápidamente y se colocó detrás del ojiazul para ver lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Por qué vas a transferir esa cantidad tan grande de dinero? ¿A quién le…? ¿Por qué…? ¿A nombre del centro? ¿Paciente Blaine Anderson? ¿Qué rayos sucede, Kurt?

\- Déjame terminar con esto y te cuento todo.

La ojimarrón se sentó y trató de hilvanar sus ideas, pero tenía tantas teorías dando vueltas en su cabeza, que al final decidió esperar por la explicación de su amigo.

Con cada cosa que éste le decía, ella abría más los ojos. Estaba completamente impresionada con lo que escuchaba. Cuando el médico terminó el relato, ella permaneció en silencio por varios minutos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo lo mismo que el francés? Al final eso era lo que él quería, claro que es con tu dinero y no con el suyo, pero es exactamente la misma acción.

\- No… Bueno, puede parecer que es igual, pero no lo es. Yo sólo estoy ganando algo de tiempo porque quiero que Blaine esté tranquilo antes de hablar con él.

\- ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

\- La verdad. No pienso engañarlo.

\- No sé cómo vaya a tomar que hayas pagado este mes… Aunque estaba desesperado al saber que tendría que irse. ¡Vaya que es complicado!

¿Pero por qué sus padres no le dijeron nada? Ellos estaban en la obligación de hacerlo. Son seis meses en los que el tal Benoît se ha hecho cargo y nunca dijo nada tampoco.

\- Sobre su silencio no tengo la menor idea, y en cuanto a él, según lo que me dijo, ellos no estaban en los mejores términos y si le hubiese manifestado lo que quería hacer, Blaine no hubiese aceptado.

\- Estoy segura de eso… Y si lo piensas, seis meses atrás Blaine era alguien muy diferente. Si se hubiera ido del centro en esa época no puedo imaginar lo que sería de él ahora. Tal vez seguiría siendo un ser cerrado, apartado de todos y estaría odiando la vida.

En este tiempo él ha progresado mucho en todos los aspectos, no sólo en el emocional.

\- Lo sé. No he dejado de pensar en todas esas cosas desde esa plática.

\- Me preocupa como lo va tomar Blaine. Me dolería mucho que retrocediera en sus avances.

\- A mí igual, pero por ahora, ya con este mes cancelado, tengo algo de tiempo para ir pensando en cómo le voy a decir lo que sucede.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que eso no es tu responsabilidad? ¿Por qué tú tienes que darle una noticia acerca de algo en lo que no estás involucrado? Sus padres y el francés ese son unos cobardes. Ellos se desaparecieron, y él, estando aquí y hablando con Blaine, no le dijo nada. ¡No es justo!

\- Espero que entienda eso cuando platiquemos. Ahora lo que me inquieta es que le ofreciste prestarle tu computadora, y si lo haces, va a accesar a su cuenta y descubrirá que no tiene ni un centavo.

\- Si lo hubiera sabido no se la habría ofrecido… Le diré que se quedó sin batería y que no encuentro el cargador.

\- Bien, eso puede funcionar hoy, tal vez un par de días, pero no va a creer por mucho que sigues sin encontrar el cable.

\- Ya pensaré qué le invento… Agg… ¡Odio mentir!

\- Lamento que quedaras involucrada en esto.

\- Igual lo lamento por ti. Ninguno de los dos debería estar metido en este lío.


	25. Cap 25: Un Mundo de Cabeza

**_Por cuestiones personales, me atrasé con la actualización, pero les tengo_ _una sorpresita: Son dos capítulos que espero disfruten._**

 ** _¡Gracias por el amor y los buenos deseos!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:**

 **"** **Un Mundo de Cabeza"**

* * *

.

Las noches se habían vuelto extremadamente largas para Kurt debido a que sólo dormía por periodos de pocos minutos, y eso cuando lograba conciliar el sueño. Lo que ocurría con Blaine ocupaba sus pensamientos, y es que se trataba de demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de decirle que había sido él quien realizó el pago, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, aunque lo más probable es que fuera a molestarse.

También estaba el tener que explicarle lo ocurrido con el dinero tanto de sus padres como el propio... Rachel estaba en lo correcto, los Anderson eran los llamados a tener esa plática con su hijo, pero era evidente que no lo iban a hacer.

Y todavía tenía que sumarle lo de Benoît. ¿Cómo le explicaría que su ex había estado corriendo con todos los gastos durante medio año?

No lo iba a tomar nada bien, de eso no tenía la menor duda, sobre todo porque ellos se habían visto y hablado, y el francés no fue capaz de contarle la verdad.

Sería tan fácil permanecer en silencio y hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía, pero él no era así, detestaba la hipocresía. Además, le había costado mucho ganarse la confianza del ojimiel, no iba a hacer algo que lo llevara a perderla.

Sólo tenía que encontrar el momento para conversar con calma y usar las palabras adecuadas. No se trataba de disfrazar la verdad ni de hacerla menos fuerte porque no había manera de restarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero sí sabía que debía decirle de la mejor forma posible.

El ex artista ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, y él no quería ser el portador de malas noticias ni traerle más dolor y desilusión a su vida, por eso se sentía en una encrucijada, era como si estuviese cayendo en un vacío y no hubiese nada a qué aferrarse o algo que amortiguase la caída.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine estaba guardando el recibo de pago que le había sido entregado días atrás y que había dejado en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Al colocarlo dentro del sobre donde tenía los demás, alcanzó a leer la palabra Hummel y lo sacó de inmediato.

Luego de revisarlo, comprobó que en el área en dónde indicaba quien había realizado el pago constaba el nombre "Kurt Hummel" y no podía entenderlo. No tenía ninguna lógica.

Empezó a examinar los comprobantes anteriores y en todos decía "Sres. Anderson". Entonces, ¿por qué en ese último aparecía Kurt y no sus padres?

Iba a averiguarlo y no descansaría hasta obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Tomó la computadora que Nancy le prestó e ingresó a la página del banco para revisar su cuenta.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y una extraña sensación lo invadió mientras revisaba todo.

¡No tenía dinero! ¿Cómo era posible que en su cuenta sólo hubiese unos centavos? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Analizó detenidamente cada transacción, los pagos mensuales figuraban puntuales, pero había algo más que llamó su atención, se trataba de transferencias a su cuenta, las cuales se habían estado realizando cada mes durante un largo periodo. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Y lo más importante, ¿quién?

Una serie de preguntas sin respuesta daban vuelta por su cabeza cuando otra duda asomó: ¿Por qué Kurt había pagado el nuevo mes? ¿Acaso sabía de su situación económica? Pero, ¿cómo?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron alertarse y bajó rápidamente la tapa de la computadora para esconderla debajo de una de las almohadas.

\- Adelante. – Dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

\- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito? – Preguntó el castaño al ingresar a la habitación, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de una forma dulce.

Blaine lo miró con seriedad. Quería respuestas, y las iba a conseguir a como diera lugar, por eso en lugar de empezar a gritar y exigir una explicación, respiró profundamente y trató de amortiguar la rabia y el desconcierto que reinaba en él.

La plática no duró mucho debido a que Kurt fue llamado a una junta, por lo que no pudo conseguir nada, y eso lo dejó más frustrado, sin embargo no se iba a rendir, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Blaine está algo raro y distante? – Preguntó el médico a la ojimarrón mientras estaban en su descanso.

\- Lo he notado serio y muy pensativo. Ayer le pregunté qué le pasaba y me respondió algo sobre no poder confiar en nadie.

\- A mí también me ha estado diciendo esa clase de cosas y me tiene muy intrigado.

\- ¿Crees que se haya enterado lo que está sucediendo?

\- Lo dudo, no hay forma de que lo hubiese averiguado porque no le has prestado tu computadora.

\- De hecho, dejó de pedírmela… Lo curioso es que es el mismo tiempo que tiene de estarse comportando así. Le preguntaré a Nancy, tal vez ella sepa algo.

\- ¡Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry son nuevamente amigos! ¡Es una de las mejores noticias!

Los dos voltearon al escuchar la voz que los estaba interrumpiendo y se sorprendieron gratamente al ver a la persona de pie frente a ellos. – ¡Elliot! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. A los pocos segundos estaban saludándose en medio de abrazos para después instalarse a conversar y ponerse al día con los pormenores.

\- ¿Quién diría que terminarían trabajando en el mismo lugar y eso los llevaría a reconciliarse? ¡Sorprendente! Me alegro tanto de verlos así. Todos éramos muy unidos hasta que el idiota de Garret logró separarlos.

\- No comprendía cómo después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Kurt, él seguía dándole oportunidades. Finalmente tuvimos esa pelea descomunal y cada quien siguió con su vida, pero el destino nos trajo hasta aquí. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Estoy realmente feliz de saberlo! Una amistad como la de ustedes no podía verse destruida por alguien como él. Lo bueno es que quedó fuera de la vida de todos.

\- Ni tanto. – Resopló el castaño rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

\- No sólo él, yo también, y me dan ganas de abofetearlo cada vez que está cerca. – Dijo Rachel con evidente molestia.

\- ¿Cerca? ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaría cerca? – Miró a su amigo abriendo los ojos exageradamente. – Por lo más grande en este mundo, Kurt, prométeme que no volviste con él.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás! – Respondió de inmediato y agestado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Kenneth está trabajando aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

\- Una broma cruel del destino.

\- Pero tú y él…

\- ¡Que no! Sé que en el pasado caí varias veces, pero después de lo último que sucedió, ya no. Mi corazón quedó completamente destrozado.

\- Bueno, te había roto el corazón en otras ocasiones pero igual volvías con él. – Lo tomó de las manos. – Mi intención no es molestarte, sólo me preocupo por ti, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres demasiado importante para mí. Tú y yo tenemos una historia especial, y no quiero volver a verte mal.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, – intervino la enfermera – el corazón de Kurt le pertenece a otra persona ahora.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

\- Sí, a mí también cuéntame. – Dijo el castaño mirando intrigado a su amiga.

\- Esa persona tiene nombre y apellido y sus iniciales son B. A.

\- Interesante. – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Rachel, por favor. No es así.

\- Elliot, ¿qué dirías si una persona te regala una rosa azul?

\- ¿Le dio una rosa azul? – Ella asintió sonriente. – ¡Increíble! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguirlas? ¿Y lo que significan?

\- Lo sé. – Gritó ella emocionada.

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos con las flores y sus colores?

\- Kurt, Kurt, mi querido Kurt. Una de las bellezas de las flores es el significado que tienen, y Rachel y yo siempre hemos sido fanáticos de ellas por eso. El tal B. A. al hacerte ese regalo te expresó que eres importante para él, mucho más de lo que imaginas. No le das a cualquier persona una rosa de ese color.

Alejandro me regala un ramo de ellas en cada aniversario.

\- ¡Eso es tan romántico! – Exclamó Rachel feliz. – Me alegra tanto que sigan juntos después de todos estos años.

Los tres amigos siguieron conversando hasta que el descanso del médico terminó. Acordaron salir a cenar juntos, aunque sin la chica porque ella ya tenía un compromiso previo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con algo de recelo, Kurt fue a buscar a Blaine, esperaba encontrarlo de mejor humor o por lo menos que le dijese lo que le estaba sucediendo para poder ayudarlo, pero fue recibido por el mismo rostro serio y por momentos agestado de días pasados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te he notado raro toda la semana.

\- No se puede confiar en nadie, porque quien menos te esperas, te miente, te oculta cosas, te desilusiona. Las personas pueden ser tan falsas, hipócritas.

El castaño sintió un nudo en su garganta y su estómago dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. ¿Por qué Blaine había dicho eso? Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y tratando de sonar tranquilo, se dispuso a averiguarlo.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- Que en quienes más confías terminan traicionándote o haciendo cosas a tus espaldas. ¡Eso es detestable! ¡Estoy tan cansado de esa clase de personas!

\- Comprendo, pero sigo sin entender por qué lo dices.

\- Kurt, – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿tú serías capaz de engañarme de alguna forma?

\- Claro que no. Nunca.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia un costado mientras se agestaba completamente. – ¿Y si tuvieses que decirme algo muy difícil? ¿Qué harías?

\- No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás te engañaría, ni traicionaría tu confianza. Si ocurriese algo grave, buscaría la forma de decírtelo y el momento indicado para hacerlo. Tal vez podría tomar algo de tiempo, pero siempre te hablaría con la verdad. – Se acercó y lo tomó por la barbilla para hacerlo girar la cabeza. – Siempre seré totalmente honesto contigo.

\- Mentiroso. – Dijo en voz baja y empujó la mano que lo sostenía.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Vete por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? Se suponía que íbamos a almorzar juntos.

\- No quiero comer, no contigo al menos.

\- No me voy a ir. No hasta que me digas qué te sucede. Has estado actuando de esa manera tan extraña y diciendo cosas sin sentido. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos? Siempre vamos a apoyarnos y ser la fortaleza del otro.

\- O sea que tu insistencia únicamente se debe a esa promesa.

\- Mis promesas jamás las rompo, y si te pregunto no es sólo por eso sino también por lo mucho que me importas. Me duele verte mal, ya sea que estés triste o enojado, si no estás bien, yo tampoco.

La expresión en el rostro del ojimiel se suavizo un poco ante esas palabras. – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero, y al menos yo, siempre me preocupo por las personas a las que quiero.

\- Me enteré de algo que me tiene consternado. – Mencionó decidido.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Susan me entregó la notificación por falta de pago?

La sangre de Kurt se heló al escucharlo… ¡No era posible que lo hubiese descubierto!

\- Sí, me acuerdo.

\- Mis padres nunca pagaron, pero alguien lo hizo. Por eso sigo aquí.

\- ¡Oh!

Eso no podía estar pasando. No era esa la forma en la que el castaño quería tener esa conversación. El momento no era idóneo, aunque al parecer, a veces las cosas llegan solas y cuando menos se esperan.

\- Me intriga saber quién pagó por mi estadía. – Aunque detestara hacerlo, mintió sólo para intentar obtener información. – Mis padres están descartados por completo, eso es definitivo. Yo había incluso recibido la notificación para dejar el centro, pero después me vinieron a informar que el pago se había llevado a cabo y que podía permanecer aquí.

Mientras seguía hablando, observaba cuidadosamente los gestos y movimientos que Kurt realizaba y notó que lucía nervioso. – Alguien se hizo cargo de eso, y voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para averiguarlo.

El castaño cerró los ojos por varios segundos y realizó una respiración profunda. Se aclaró la garganta y miró de frente a Blaine. – No tienes que hacer ninguna cosa extrema para saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Había una evidente molestia en su voz.

\- Porque fui yo el que lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido porque no esperaba que le dijese la verdad.

\- Yo pagué el mes.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque necesitas seguir aquí por un tiempo más. Todavía no estás listo para irte.

Blaine desvió la mirada, trataba de analizar todo, pero por un momento su pensamiento estuvo nublado y sintió como sus ojos iban llenándose de lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que ellos no iban a pagar? – Su voz sonó débil, y aunque no fue de su agrado, no pudo evitarlo.

Es una larga historia. – Buscó una de las sillas de madera y la colocó frente a donde estaba el pelinegro, se sentó y lo tomó de las manos. – No era como quería decírtelo, pero no hay forma de seguirlo postergando.

Con cada fracción de la información que estaba recibiendo, Blaine sentía más lágrimas luchando por ser liberadas, pero al mismo tiempo la rabia y la impotencia crecían y había una mayor opresión en su pecho.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON? ¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN TRATÁNDOME COMO SI YO FUERA…?

\- Cálmate. Sé que no es nada fácil de asimilar lo que te estoy diciendo, pero ponerte así no…

\- ¿CALMARME? ¿CÓMO PUEDO CALMARME? ¡HE VIVIDO EN UNA MENTIRA! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE CAMBIA MI VIDA ESTO?

Y TÚ… ¡ERES PARTE DE TODA ESA RED DE HIPOCRESÍAS!

\- No lo soy. Entiendo que ahora estás ofuscado, pero no confundas las cosas.

\- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!

\- No te voy a dejar solo en ese estado. No importa si quieres gritar, aventar cosas… Lo que te ayude a desahogarte, pero voy a estar a tu lado.

\- ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! ¡LÁRGATE!

\- ¡No me voy a ir!

\- ¿POR QUÉ INSISTE EN QUEDARTE? ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

\- ¡NUNCA TE DEJARÉ SOLO! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

\- ¿POR QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA!

\- PORQUE ERES TODO PARA MÍ.

En ese instante Blaine no pudo más y empezó a llorar, pero Kurt sabía que era un llanto de dolor y rabia, su rostro y sus ojos lo reflejaban a la perfección.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Aunque los planes iniciales habían sido ir a un restaurante para cenar, Elliot se encontraba en ese momento en el departamento de Kurt hablando de lo que le había ocurrido en la tarde.

No importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado sin que se vieran o hablasen, entre ellos dos existía un lazo especial y jamás se ocultaban nada, así que ahí estaba el ojiazul contándole toda su historia con Blaine Anderson.

\- Creo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. Todo es tan fuerte… Empezando por la forma en que su vida cambió.

Yo era fan de Blaine, y lo último que supe… que todos supimos fue que se estaba recuperando luego del accidente. Nunca se informó más nada a los medios o a los fans. Y de pronto enterarme de todo esto es… No hay palabras.

Estoy totalmente impactado. No sólo se trata de alguien a quien admiraba mucho, estamos hablando de un gran ser humano que ha estado padeciendo de distintas formas por tanto tiempo.

Y es tan increíble como el destino los reunió a ustedes dos. Me refiero a que eran dos piezas rotas y frágiles que al juntarse no sólo se han ido curando sino que formaron una nueva pieza completamente sana y perfecta.

\- Me dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escucharte. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Es más, no me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una amistad, hasta ese momento.

\- Tienen que hablar.

\- Lo sé. Hay tanto que todavía debo decirle.

\- Y él a ti, estoy seguro. Aunque no entiendo por qué si le habías afirmado que no te ibas a ir, al final lo hiciste.

\- Porque me lo pidió. No fue una exigencia, sus ojos me dijeron que necesitaba que me fuese. Es de ese tipo de cosas que no requieren palabras para ser expresadas.

\- Tu celular está vibrando en la mesa, Kurt.

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia donde reposaba su dispositivo y se levantó a cogerlo, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el nombre en la pantalla. – Es él. – Dijo con emoción y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo antes de contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Qué quería? Fue una conversación muy corta.

\- Quiere que hablemos por la mañana.

\- ¿Te dijo acerca de qué?

\- No, pero su tono de voz era bastante serio.

\- Lo que sea que venga, pon tu corazón en ello y deja que sienta el amor que le tienes.

\- Estoy nervioso. No quiero que se aleje de mí.

\- No te adelantes a los acontecimientos.

\- Tienes razón, pero no es fácil no sentir este miedo. No quiero volver a sufrir, mi corazón está demasiado agrietado y no lo soportaría.

\- Algo me dice que eso no volverá a suceder.

\- Eso espero.

\- Dime una cosa, Kurt. ¿Lo quieres o lo amas?

\- Ah… Yo…


	26. Cap 26: Sin Control

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26:**

 **"** **Sin Control"**

* * *

.

El día siguiente llegó y el ojiazul estaba en una de las salas de visitas esperando a que Blaine apareciese. Le pareció raro que no lo citase en la habitación o un lugar más privado, aunque también sabía que a esa hora nadie iría al lugar.

\- Amm... Hola.

Kurt volteó y lo vio a un costado. Su rostro evidenciaba que no había dormido probablemente nada en toda la noche, lo cual no era muy diferente de sus condiciones. – Hola.

\- Gracias por venir tan temprano. Sé que tu turno no empieza sino hasta dentro de unas horas.

\- No hay problema. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy confundido y dolido todavía. Hay muchas cosas que necesito aclarar. Una de ellas es lo que dijiste ayer acerca de tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué hay con lo de...?

\- No quiero hablar de ningún otro tema por ahora. Es demasiada información que procesar y no lo he hecho todavía.

\- Bien. Entonces...

\- Dijiste que te importo.

\- Es así, y lo sabes.

\- Dijiste también que estás... que tú...

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. Es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?

\- Porque fue hasta ese momento en que lo tuve claro.

Me han pasado tantas cosas contigo, pero no entendía la magnitud de las mismas. Sabía que quería estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, cuidarte, ayudarte, apoyarte, verte feliz siempre y mucho más.

Blaine, te veo, te siento, y todo aquello que eres, es lo que quiero en mi vida. Te quiero a ti en mi vida. Y a pesar de estar consciente de eso, no me había dado cuenta que mis sentimiento por ti no son sólo de amistad.

\- Yo... También tengo sentimientos hacia ti, pero todo es tan confuso y estoy lleno de temores por lo que me ha sucedido. Tenía tanto miedo de volver a enamorarme, sin embargo, aun cuando no me había dado cuenta, ya había sucedido. Te has convertido en parte de mi vida, y me aterra que sea así, pero es algo que no puedo ni quiero cambiar.

\- Blaine... – Los dos fueron acortando la distancia. – Podemos probar. Realmente quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, aunque tengo un buen presentimiento. – Se acercó más y se inclinó hacia el de rizos.

Los dos temblaban en la anticipación, estaban nerviosos hasta que sus ojos se conectaron, dándole después paso a sus labios de juntarse.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, sin ningún movimiento, únicamente la ligera presión de sus bocas, pero eso bastó para que ambos hombres suspirasen.

\- Kurt...

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que al decir que eras mi novio, estaba manifestando mi deseo inconsciente de que lo fueses.

\- ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir? – Una voz masculina los hizo voltear de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kenneth? Esta es una conversación privada entre Blaine y yo.

\- Es una broma, ¿cierto? Ustedes dos no pueden... No... No es posible.

\- Claro que es posible, de hecho, lo es. Blaine y yo somos novios. Y no hay ninguna razón para que intervengas.

\- ¡La hay! Tú y yo tenemos que...

\- Tú y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos. Eres el pasado, Blaine es mi presente y mi futuro.

\- ¡No lo acepto! ¡No puedes tener nada con él! – Vociferó.

\- ¡No le hables en ese tono! – Intervino el pelinegro.

Lo que empezó siendo un intercambio de opiniones terminó convirtiéndose en una gran pelea. Era un enfrentamiento feroz entre los tres hombres, quienes gritaban a viva voz y alarmaron al personal del centro.

El ojiverde sujetó con fuerza al fisioterapeuta del brazo, exigiéndole una explicación de las cosas que había dicho, porque para él nada de eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Todavía lo amaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para recuperarlo, y escuchar que había alguien más en su vida, lo puso furioso y empezó a sacudirlo, pero Kurt logró soltarse.

Kenneth empezó a gritar más y el ojimiel se puso en medio de ellos exigiéndole que se fuese y los dejase en paz.

Rachel iba pasando por la sala cuando escuchó los gritos y decidió pedir ayuda para evitar que ocurriese algo.

Susuan y la Sra. Silver alcanzaron a oir que alguien buscaba al personal de seguridad, y fueron de inmediato a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las tres mujeres ingresaron y fueron testigos de la situación que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Y en una fracción de tiempo, de forma tan rápida que no le dio a nadie oportunidad de reaccionar, el médico de ojos verdes le dio un golpe con tal fuerza al de rizos que lo hizo caer de la silla.

\- ¡Eres un salvaje! – Dijo Susan con voz firme.

Blaine se fue incorporando con dificultad y la castaña se agachó para ayudarlo, pero él estaba descontrolado a tal punto que empezó a gritar y moverse violentamente para tratar de alcanzar al que fuese uno de sus médicos.

Rachel retrocedió para evitar salir lastimada, pero el castaño intentó retenerlo sujetándolo por los brazos desde atrás.

El ex artista estaba fúrico y completamente fuera de sí, segundos después Kurt caía al suelo luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de éste.

\- ¡Blaine, detente! – Gritó la ojimarrón horrorizada, corriendo hacia su amigo para ayudarlo.

\- Está bien, Rachel, estoy bien. Tranquila.

\- No lo estás, creo que te rompió la nariz.

El personal de seguridad llegó y por orden de la dueña del lugar, sacaron a Kenneth y lo llevaron a la oficina de ella, quien salió totalmente consternada.

Susan, quien observaba aterrada la escena, pidió que llevasen un sedante para calmar al ojimiel.

\- No lo permitas. Tú eres su enfermera y eres la única que puede hacer eso. – Dijo el fisioterapeuta a su amiga, limpiando la sangre de su rostro. – No quiero que seden a Blaine, cuando despierte se sentirá mucho peor.

\- Yo tampoco quiero, Kurt. Pero mira lo alterado que está.

\- Esto es mi culpa, así que yo me hago cargo.

Cuando el enfermero ingresó a la sala con la inyección en la mano, Rachel lo detuvo y se la pidió, a lo que accedió de inmediato. Todos en el centro sabían que sólo ella y Nancy podían hacerse cargo de Anderson en cualquier aspecto.

\- No podemos permitir que tenga otro ataque de esos.

\- Lo sé, Susan. Pero mientras más personas estén tratando de intervenir, eso sólo lo alterará más. Kurt y yo nos haremos cargo.

La mujer de ojos azules miró hacia un costado y observó como el médico había envuelto con sus brazos fuertemente al pelinegro mientras le decía algo al oído, y éste aunque todavía forcejeaba, parecía estar calmándose.

\- Bien, pero si necesitan ayuda, pídela de inmediato. Voy con la Sra. Silver. – Salió del lugar y el enfermero detrás de ella.

La chica corrió a donde estaban los dos en el suelo y se arrodilló a un costado. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Nada. Ya te dije que yo me encargo de esto.

\- Estoy cansado... – Sollozó el de ojos dorados con un dejo de rabia en su voz combinado con tristeza. – Ya no más... Ni siquiera puedo defenderte... No sirvo para nada. – Las palabras salían de forma ahogada y cada vez le costaba más respirar, estaba incluso empezado a temblar.

\- Kurt, Blaine está en shock. Tal vez lo mejor si sea al menos ponerle una dosis pequeña de...

\- No. Nada de sedantes. – Lo meció contra su pecho suavemente. – Todo está bien. Vamos a estar bien.

\- Ni siquiera puedo defenderte... No sirvo para nada. – Seguía repitiendo con la mirada perdida.

\- Eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, y claro que me defendiste. Lo hiciste muy bien, pero él es un idiota... Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo.

La enfermera se levantó y salió de la sala, regresando un par de minutos después con varios pañuelos húmedos que pasó por el rostro del castaño. A ese punto, el pelinegro estaba mucho más tranquilo, únicamente sollozando, lo que le permitió a ella revisarle la nariz a su amigo.

\- No está rota. – Dijo con alivio al terminar de examinarlo.

\- Lo sé. Ya dejó de sangrar también. Fue sólo el golpe, aunque se va a hinchar.

\- Voy a traerte hielo.

\- Ahora no. Mi prioridad es él. – Al darse cuenta que el chico había comenzado a susurrar cosas que no lograba entender, lo fue soltando suavemente y se trasladó hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces. – Dijo Rachel preocupada.

\- Blaine, – lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos – mírame. Estoy aquí, estamos juntos y nada puede contra nosotros. Vamos a superar cualquier obstáculo que la vida nos ponga, lo prometo.

\- Te golpeé... Te golpeé...

\- Sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente.

Los ojos amielados estaban completamente perdidos en algún punto y seguía balbuceando toda clase de cosas, así que Kurt hizo lo que pensó sería lo mejor en ese momento. Fue acercándose lentamente y unió sus labios a los de éste, besándolo muy despacio.

Blaine continuaba murmurando algo, pero lo hacía de forma más débil hasta que comenzó a corresponder el beso con dificultad.

\- Ok... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó la chica impresionada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando se separaron, el castaño juntó sus frentes. – Eres todo lo que siempre había soñado, y soy muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida. – Volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso dulce.

\- Definitivamente hay algo de lo que me perdí en algún momento. – Aseguró Rachel. Me debes una gran explicación, Kurt.

Al separarse nuevamente, Blaine llevó su mano al rostro del ojiazul y pasó sus dedos temblorosos por la nariz de éste, la cual estaba tomando un color violáceo y se estaba hinchando.

\- Lo siento. No quise... Perdóname.

\- Ya te dije que sé que no fue con intención. – Acarició con su pulgar el pómulo del de rizos. – Tu hermoso rostro está golpeado. – ¿Te duele algo?

\- El hombro, parte de la espalda, y en el costado.

Maldijo a su ex por haberle hecho eso. – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- No.

\- Eso es bueno. Ya nos vamos a encargar de que te sientas mejor.

Rachel, ¿puedes por favor levantar la silla? Debemos ir a la habitación.

\- Seguro. – Se movió ágil y velozmente a hacer lo que se le pidió.

Kurt se acomodó y se levantó del suelo, llevando en sus brazos al ojimiel para sentarlo despacio y con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Luego de eso, los tres se dirigieron hacia su cuarto.

Una vez que las curaciones fueron realizadas, el fisioterapeuta le pidió a su amiga que los dejase solos, a lo que ella accedió, pero antes de salir colocó la inyección con el sedante sobre la mesa, sólo por si algo se presentaba.

El castaño se acercó a Blaine y se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y hacía fuerza para que las lágrimas no saliesen. – Lo lamento tanto. Nada de eso debió suceder. Fue mi culpa y quedaste atrapado en el medio.

\- Quise defenderte, apoyarte, pero ni siquiera pude...

\- Lo hiciste, y te lo agradezco tanto. Es maravilloso cuando alguien se preocupa por uno.

\- Lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario.

Una lágrima logró escaparse de la prisión azul donde estaba siendo resguardada. El dedo gentil del pelinegro la retiró suavemente y se mantuvo acariciando el camino que ésta había recorrido. – No me gusta verte llorar.

El castaño suspiró y acortó la distancia entre ellos, depositando un beso en los suaves labios del pelinegro, los cuales se movieron al compás, como si ejecutasen un baile ya conocido.

\- Te amo. – Susurró.

\- Kurt... No me amas, es sólo el momento lo que...

\- Sé muy bien lo que siento. He tenido tanto miedo a enamorarme y salir lastimado que no me había dado cuenta la forma en la que fuiste traspasando los muros que había construido a mi alrededor para protegerme. Sin pensar te volviste parte indispensable de mi vida, y ahora no veo el futuro sin ti a mi lado.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del ojimiel. – No deberías amarme, en mi estado no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que puras molestias y limitaciones.

\- No te menosprecies por favor. Eres tan fuerte y valiente. Me encanta lo independiente que eres, o cuando te propones algo y nunca te rindes hasta que lo consigues sin importar si te asusta o te resulta difícil al comienzo, así como sucedió con lo de la piscina.

Te admiro y te respeto, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces porque es así, a diario me enseñas nuevas lecciones de vida, y eso no tiene precio.

En estos meses me has dado mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte, tanto así que me enamoré de ti.

El joven de cabello oscuro cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza por varios segundos. – Yo... yo también te amo.

\- No necesitas decirlo sólo porque yo...

El chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. – Sabes que odio las mentiras, por lo tanto no diría algo que no sienta. Desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta que eras diferente a los demás y te estabas convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mí.

Mis muros eran más grandes que los tuyos, y sin embargo lograste de algún modo ir ingresando hasta llegar a mi corazón.

No te voy a mentir, estoy aterrado de esto que siento por ti Kurt porque no sé de qué manera manejarlo. – Realizó una respiración profunda. – Pero tengo más miedo de perderte.

\- Ahora que te encontré, nunca te voy a dejar ir. – Se fundieron en un beso suave que abría todo un mundo de emociones para ellos.

Luego de una pequeña plática, Blaine manifestó la molestia en su cuerpo por la caída, así que acordaron que lo mejor era que se acostase a descansar un poco.

Kurt sabía muy bien que el hombre junto a él era capaz de trasladarse hacia la cama sin problema, y él no pretendía en ningún momento quitarle esa independencia que tanto le había costado obtener, jamás haría algo así, pero consideró que el momento ameritaba su intervención. – ¿Te puedo ayudar?

El de ojos dorados asintió y colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello del médico cuando este se inclinó, quien lentamente lo levantó y llevó hasta la cama, ayudándolo a acomodarse de lado, para así no hacer presión sobre la parte maltratada de su cuerpo.

Blaine cerró los ojos con desilusión cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia la puerta debido a que quería que se quedase con él al menos unos minutos más. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al oírlo cerrar con llave y regresar para luego quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a su lado.

El ojiazul fue moviéndose con cuidado hasta amoldarse al cuerpo del de rizos. Siempre le había encantado la posición de "cucharita" porque para él era un sinónimo de amor y protección, y era justamente lo que quería transmitirle al hombre que estaba acostado delante de él. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de éste y finalmente lo abrazó

\- Me gusta que estés aquí. – Murmuró Blaine y colocó su mano sobre la de Kurt.

El castaño inclinó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla golpeada. – A mí también me gusta estar contigo. – Movió sus dedos hasta dejarlos entrelazados.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?

\- Me voy a quedar a tu lado todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- No lo había dicho antes, pero gracias por pagar el mes.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Ya encontraré la forma de devolvértelo.

\- No voy a aceptar algo así.

\- No puedo permitir que gastes tal cantidad de dinero en mí.

\- El dinero no es nada. Lo que importa es el bienestar y felicidad de mi novio.

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- Sí, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa. – Tienes toda la razón. Blaine, hermoso y maravilloso, ¿me harías feliz aceptando ser mi novio?

\- Tengo que pensarlo. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Blaine...

\- Sí, sí quiero. – Giró la cabeza hacia tras, buscando los labios de su ahora pareja. – Al separarse, volvieron a acomodarse en la posición anterior. – Te amo Kurt, susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- También te amo Blaine.


	27. Cap 27: Así es el Destino

**_¿Listas y listos para el mar de emociones? Entonces, a leer..._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27:**

 **"** **Así es el Destino"**

* * *

.

Dos días habían transcurrido desde el incidente y Kurt estaba preocupado por lo terriblemente adolorido que se encontraba Blaine. Sentía tanta rabia contra su ex que sólo quería verlo para darle su merecido. Él no era un hombre violento, en lo absoluto, pero en este caso deseaba más que nada hacerle sentir lo mismo que ahora padecía el ojimiel.

¿Qué clase de persona golpea a alguien que está en una silla de ruedas?

Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, porque el hombre que alguna vez significó tanto para él y del que una vez estuvo enamorado jamás hubiese cometido tal barbarie. Aunque sabía que éste dejó de ser el mismo desde hace muchos años atrás, sin embargo, le resultaba inverosímil su accionar. Si bien es cierto que con el tiempo los seres humanos van cambiando, se supone que lo hacen para evolucionar, pero ese no parecía ser el caso de Kenneth.

Un lamento lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó de inmediato la cabeza para observar a su novio, quien estaba acostado en la cama y se había quedado dormido con el fuerte analgésico que le inyectó Nancy media horas atrás.

Blaine, su amado Blaine ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama en cuarenta y ocho horas, más que para ir al baño, porque el dolor físico que sentía lo tenía postrado, y todo por defenderlo.

\- Tranquilo, trata de descansar. – Le acarició la frente y el nacimiento del cabello.

Otro quejido salió de sus labios. – Duele. – Murmuró con voz débil.

\- Lo sé, pero ya te vas a sentir mejor. – Se inclinó hacia el frente desde la silla en donde estaba sentado y le besó con cuidado la mejilla inflamada.

\- Dr. Hummel. – La enfermera de piel morena ingresó sigilosamente a la habitación, susurrando. – Debe descansar. Dentro de poco empieza su turno y va a estar agotado. Hoy tiene su horario cargado. El único momento libre que va a tener en todo el día es el que corresponde a la terapia de Blaine.

\- No quiero dejarlo.

\- No hay mucho que usted pueda hacer. Él lo que necesita es descanso.

\- Pero si quiere agua, si le da hambre o cuando tenga que tomar su medicina o qué tal si…

\- Para eso estoy yo. No me voy a apartar de su lado.

\- De todas formas no me voy a ir hasta que deba hacerlo.

La mujer suspiró y le dio una mirada de comprensión. – Lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Lo amo. – Confesó. – Realmente lo amo más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que entre ustedes hubiese algo. – Expresó sorprendida.

El médico sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Hasta ese momento nadie sabía de los sentimientos entre ellos a más de Rachel, y por supuesto, Kenneth.

\- Ah… Sí. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sintiéndose algo abrumado.

\- Hacen una linda pareja. Me alegra que estén juntos. – Sonrió sinceramente.

El castaño la miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Gracias.

¿Qué es eso? – Observó la bandeja que tenía en las manos.

\- Le traje algo para que desayune. No puede estar todo el día trabajando arduamente con el estómago vacío.

\- No era necesario, Nancy.

\- Tiene que alimentarse antes de empezar su turno. Y así puede estar un poco más de tiempo aquí.

\- Eres un ángel. Entiendo por qué Blaine te quiere mucho.

\- Yo también lo quiero. Es un gran ser humano.

\- Lo es.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se sentía completamente agotado. No sólo había tenido mucho trabajo durante toda la semana sino que todavía no reponía los días que no había dormido más que por fracciones de tiempo debido a que se había quedado cuidando al pelinegro.

Se encontraba en ese momento en el turno que le correspondía a éste justamente para la terapia, pero le había recomendado descansar unos días más para que se desinflamase por completo, así que iba a ir a verlo, pero su secretaria apareció notificándole que tenía un par de citas. Suspiró con desánimo y se dirigió a su consultorio.

Cinco minutos después, un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, estatura promedio, cabellera oscura y ojos a tono, ingresó. Éste se presentó como el doctor particular de una de las pacientes que asistía regularmente al centro. Quería tener una plática con él acerca del tipo de terapia que le estaba realizando y los avances que había tenido la mujer.

Veinte minutos después, el hombre salió del lugar pero Kurt sabía que debía atender a otra persona todavía.

No dejaba de mirar su reloj ansiosamente. Si el interesado no aparecía en los próximos segundos, se iría porque quería ir a ver a su pareja y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuando se estaba levantando de la silla, varios golpes ligeros en la puerta le anunciaron la llegada de aquella persona. Rodando los ojos, volvió a sentarse y bebió un trago largo de agua.

Al ver al sujeto que acababa de ingresar, dio un salto veloz y corrió hacia él, abalanzándose en su contra.

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO, CARADURA!

\- Sé que tienes derecho a ponerte así, pero te pido que bajes la voz. – Lo sostuvo de los brazos. – No quiero que causemos un escándalo.

\- Dr. Hummel, ¿está todo bien? – Preguntó la secretaria.

\- Por favor, Kurt. Sólo te pido que me escuches y luego me iré de tu vida para siempre.

\- ¿Dr. Hummel?

Con los puños cerrados con fuerza y una mirada de rabia decidió dejar que se quede, más que nada porque tenían cuentas que saldar. – No hay ningún problema, Laura.

\- Gracias.

\- No lo hago por ti, sino porque te voy a dejar el rostro igual de hinchado como estaba el de Blaine y…

\- Vengo a hablar de eso precisamente y de lo nuestro.

\- Eres un pedazo de…

\- Sólo escúchame. – Lo movió con un poco de fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Lo empujó. – ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

\- No lo haré. – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – Sólo te suplico que me escuches.

\- Tienes cinco minutos antes de que pierda el control.

\- No sé lo que me pasó ese día. No soy violento y lo sabes, sin embargo actué como un verdadero salvaje. Lamento mucho haber golpeado a Blaine. Tal vez no me creas, pero es la verdad. Me siento tan mal al respecto que puse mi renuncia.

Hablé con la Sra. Silver y le pedí que me permitiese renunciar, porque un despido se vería mal en mi expediente. Pero no lo hice con un objetivo egoísta sino porque con una mancha en mi registro no podría irme a… Bueno, tengo otros planes. – Hizo una pausa, observando nerviosamente el entorno antes de continuar.

Fui a buscar a Blaine para disculparme con él, pero estaba dormido, así que escribí esto que te voy a pedir le entregues. – Sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

Jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño. Él fue uno de mis pacientes durante mucho tiempo y le tengo un gran afecto. Pero todo se salió de control… Yo me salí de control, y es algo que no puede suceder. Va en contra de mis principios personales y profesionales.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

\- Nada. Ni siquiera estoy pidiendo que él o tú me perdonen, sólo quiero que ambos sepan lo mucho que lo lamento. Tanto así que me voy a alejar de sus vidas. Mi vuelo sale el próximo martes.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Sí. – Se mordió el labio ligeramente. – Viajaré a Irlanda. Por lo tanto no volveré a molestarlos.

Kurt, todavía te amo. No he logrado superarte, sin embargo, he estado pensando mucho en estos días y he comprendido que a veces amar significa alejarte y dejar a la otra persona en libertad.

Pensar en ti con alguien más me volvió loco porque se suponía que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero me di cuenta que no tiene sentido seguir insistiendo cuando es evidente que tienes sentimientos ahora hacia otra persona.

He estado observando cómo has pasado en la habitación de Anderson cuidándolo, pero no sólo en estos días. Te he visto desde hace un tiempo tan pendiente de él en todos los sentidos, la forma en la que lo miras, como sonríes cuando están juntos, la complicidad que hay entre ustedes… – Realizó una respiración profunda para tomar fuerzas. – De algún modo ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo fue como una bofetada con guante de hierro.

Blaine es un buen hombre. Ha sufrido más de lo que cualquier persona debería, pero creo que finalmente ha encontrado la paz que le hacía falta… Y tú eres el responsable.

El castaño estaba aturdido con todo lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre frente a él era el al que alguna vez amó con locura. Ese era el Kenneth que logró conquistarlo. Y toda esa situación lo hacía sacar a flote sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Puedes apurarte? Tengo que irme. – Expresó tratando de no sonar afectado.

\- Sólo tengo que agregar algo más, si me lo permites. Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió aquel día que nos reencontramos.

\- No… No quiero…

\- Por favor. Es importante para mí que sepas que jamás jugué contigo.

Aquella noche en la que nos encontramos en ese bar fue para mí como la contestación a todas mis plegarias. Hablamos, prometimos tantas cosas… El momento era perfecto, mágico, y terminamos entregándonos en cuerpo y alma, demostrándonos que nos seguíamos amando. Hasta ahí es lo que sabes, porque al despertar en la mañana no me encontraste y pensaste que me había aprovechado de ti, de tu amor, y que te había abandonado.

Más las cosas no fueron de esa forma. En la madrugada recibí una llamada del hospital. Me necesitaban de urgencia, así que me fui pensando que estaría de regreso al amanecer y probablemente ni siquiera habrías notado mi ausencia. Lamentablemente no fue así.

Hubo un gran accidente y todo se volvió un caos. Salió incluso en las noticias, supongo que te enteraste. El caso es que tuve que permanecer ahí mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba. Al querer avisarte lo que estaba ocurriendo fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía manera de comunicarme contigo ya que no tenía tu número.

Incluso llamé al hotel y pedí en recepción que si bajabas a preguntar por mí te dijesen que estaba en el hospital, aunque no estaba seguro si irías a indagar.

Rogaba a todos los cielos que si despertabas antes de que estuviera de regreso, me esperases… Pero al parecer nadie escucho mi súplica, porque cuando llegué, ya te habías ido.

Me desesperé al no encontrarte. Empecé a buscarte por todas partes, pasé meses enteros recorriendo los hospitales de la ciudad y de lugares aledaños con la esperanza de que estuvieses trabajando en alguno de ellos o que alguien te conociese, pero no tuve éxito.

Si tan sólo hubieras esperado un poco más, ahora las cosas serían distintas y estaríamos juntos. ¿Por qué tenías que irte?

\- Porque creí que me habías usado. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No tienes idea lo devastador que fue para mí despertar y no encontrarte. Tuve la esperanza de que hubieses salido por algún motivo y que ibas a volver… Te esperé por horas, Kenneth… pero jamás regresaste.

\- Kurt, debiste darte cuenta que mis cosas seguían ahí. ¡Jamás te abandoné! Fue sólo un juego cruel del destino. Cuando llegué a la habitación y no te encontré, sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos. Fui a preguntar en recepción por ti y me dijeron que te habías ido hacía una media hora. ¡Media hora! Si te hubieras quedado por más tiempo…

Tendríamos que estar casados en este momento y con hijos. Te dije esa noche que quería que volvieras a ser mi esposo y que empezáramos a formar una familia. Lo anhelaba tanto.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no? Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero las cosas no son siempre lo que esperamos o lo que queremos. Además, ¿cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? Esto puede ser un invento, un intento desesperado por…

\- Tengo todas las pruebas que abalan lo que digo, y puedo mostrártelas cuando gustes. Te amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, Kurt, lo sigo haciendo, pero no creo tener oportunidad contigo en la actualidad, ¿o me equivoco? – Se acercó y lo tomó por el rostro, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En la hora del descanso, los dos amigos tomaban algo de té helado sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban junto al ventanal de la sala común. – ¿Qué te ocurre? Te he notado muy distraído desde ayer.

\- Ay Rachel…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Kurt?

\- Es Kenneth.

\- Ni me nombres al desgraciado ese porque si lo llego a ver voy a romperle la cara y…

\- Ayer platicamos.

\- ¿Cómo que hablaron? Debiste darle su merecido después de lo que hizo.

\- Créeme, esa era mi intención, pero cuando empezó a explicarme todo…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que volviste a caer! Ni siquiera se te ocurra, porque entonces es a ti a quien voy a golpear.

¿Y dónde queda Blaine en todo esto? ¿O es que ya te olvidaste de él?

\- ¿Me vas a escuchar o vas a criticarme sin saber lo que tengo que decir?

\- Bien, bien. Suéltalo todo, Hummel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba terminando de realizarle un chequeo a Blaine cuando éste lo tomó suavemente del brazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí. Has estado algo distante y actuando raro conmigo.

\- Sólo estoy cansado, ha sido una semana extenuante.

\- No es eso. Sé que algo te ocurre y por alguna razón no quieres decirme.

El ojiazul respiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de mirar fijamente al pelinegro. – Ah…

\- Dr. Hummel. – Una voz femenina irrumpió en el lugar.

\- Sí, Susan. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero lo necesitamos para una junta en este momento.

\- Enseguida voy.

\- No tarde. – Salió a paso veloz.

\- Blaine…

\- Entiendo, tienes que ir. Sólo espero que podamos hablar.

\- Sí… Claro. – Dijo titubeante. – Tu espalda está bien, pero vas a mantener el reposo hasta el domingo. Te veo más tarde.

\- Bien. – Se puso la camiseta y lo vio salir del lugar.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ojimiel estaba leyendo un libro cuando el fisioterapeuta entró a su habitación con cierto nerviosismo.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola, Kurt!

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- Es un libro muy interesante. – Respondió sin ánimos.

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Ahora? No lo creo. – Rodó los ojos con cierta molestia. – Cada vez que te pido que me digas lo que ocurre, cambias de tema o te comportas de forma esquiva… ¿Y justo en este momento quieres hacerlo?

\- Por favor. – Dijo en un tono suplicante.

\- Bien. – Alzó el libro en el estante correspondiente. – ¿Qué sucede? – Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación al mirar al médico. – Luces muy pálido Kurt, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Estuve platicando con Kenneth.

\- ¿Te hizo algo ese infeliz?

\- No, fue una conversación tranquila.

Frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto. – ¿De qué hablaron?

\- De su comportamiento de ese día.

\- Supe que renunció.

\- Lo hizo… Y… dejó esto para ti. – Tomó el sobre del bolsillo de su bata blanca y extendió el brazo.

\- No me interesa.

El ojiazul hizo una pequeña mueca y lo colocó sobre la mesa de madera.

\- Él nunca me dejó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Esa noche en el hotel… Jamás me abandonó y no dejó de amarme. Y antes de que digas algo, me mostró las pruebas de lo que ocurrió en realidad.

El ojimiel sintió un nudo en la garganta y su estómago girando a una velocidad impresionante. – ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

\- Me besó.

Blaine volteó la cabeza hacia un costado, realizando varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de calmarse y no mostrar sus emociones. – ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a volver con él? – Un par de lágrimas rodaron de los orbes azules. – Todavía lo amas, ¿cierto?

\- He estado pensando mucho, analizando las cosas y lo que hubiera sucedido si yo hubiese esperado un poco más a que él regresase.

\- No quiero escuchar. No necesito saber.

\- Blaine, – se acercó lentamente, – si el destino no hubiese actuado de esa forma, ahora él y yo tal vez estuviésemos juntos o tal vez no. Nadie puede saber lo que hubiera ocurrido al final, pero hay algo muy cierto dentro de todo eso, y es el hecho de que tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido porque yo no habría venido a vivir a esta ciudad.

\- Realmente no tienes que decir nada más. Espero que seas feliz y que no vuelvan a romper tu corazón.

\- Estoy seguro de que no va a suceder, porque el hombre al que amo es maravilloso y sé que nunca me haría daño.

El joven dio la vuelta y dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia la puerta, tratando de contener las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

¿O me equivoco? Porque hasta donde recuerdo, prometiste que jamás me lastimarías.

\- ¿Qué?

El castaño se movió con rapidez, colocándose frente a él, se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en los posa brazos del artilugio metálico. – Que el amor de mi vida prometió no hacerme daño, y confío en su palabra porque sé que me ama tanto como yo a él.

\- Kurt… ¿Me estás diciendo…? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

\- No me vas a romper el corazón, ¿cierto?

\- Ah…

\- ¿Realmente piensas que podría irme con él y dejarte? ¿Tan poca fe me tienes?

\- No es eso, pero entiendo que en el corazón no se manda y…

\- Eso es cierto, no puedes forzarlo, y es justamente lo mejor de todo, porque mi corazón te escogió a ti y te ama profundamente.

Tal vez pienses que me estoy apresurando porque sólo llevamos una semana y media siendo novios, aunque es casi un año de conocerte, y sé que el destino jugó sus cartas y fue el que me trajo hacia ti por una razón. Eres lo que siempre soñé, la persona con la que quiero envejecer, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. – Al notar la expresión en el rostro de Blaine se puso pálido y un pensamiento lo azotó. – ¿Tú no te sientes así? ¿Es eso? ¿No crees que yo… que nosotros…?

\- Kurt, – lo tomó de la mano, – te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo para siempre, pero no sé lo que vaya a suceder en el futuro porque… Tengo miedo de que te canses de mí y mi discapacidad y en algún momento quieras a alguien que pueda darte la vida normal que yo no podré nunca, esa vida en donde…

Fue callado por un beso dulce pero a la vez salado por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de ambos. – Te amo, te amo tanto Blaine, jamás me voy a cansar de ti, y me aseguraré de que no lo olvides nunca, – siguió besándolo, – porque eso sería como decir que no necesito del aire que respiro.

¿Quieres saber cómo estoy tan seguro? – El de rizos asintió. – Porque lo que siento por ti, jamás lo había experimentado en toda mi vida. Me haces sentir completo, amado y conectado en todos los niveles posibles y de una forma que no puedo explicar.

\- ¿Por qué has estado esquivándome entonces?

\- No sabía cómo decirte lo del beso.

\- ¿Y por qué las lágrimas?

\- Por la misma razón. Me sentía mal por ello.

\- Él te besó, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le correspondiste?

\- En lo absoluto.

\- Bueno… No voy a negar que quiera pasarle con la silla de ruedas por encima, pero no fue tu culpa. Él no debió…

\- Y se lo dejé muy claro. Eres todo para mí y el único dueño de mi corazón. – Le limpió suavemente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. – Te amo Blaine, y me voy a asegurar de recordártelo cada día hasta que no puedas dudarlo.

\- No dudo de tu amor porque puedo sentirlo. – Le acarició la mano que aún sostenía entre la suya. – Te amo Kurt, y pondré todo de mi parte para darte la felicidad que mereces.

\- Ya lo haces, mi amor.

\- Mi amor… Me gusta como se oye en tus labios. – Le dio una sonrisa acuosa y colocó ambas manos a los costados de su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia él para fundirse en el más romántico de los besos.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que cada opinión es importante para mí y me permite saber si quieren que continúe con la historia y qué tan rápido actualizar =)_**


	28. 28: Dos Almas que se Unen en Un Corazón

*** _Kmiilo Bastidas:_** Me alegra que te haya llegado tanto el capítulo.

Estoy retomando poco a poco mis historias, pero ten por seguro que no las voy a abandonar.

¡Muchas gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras! Un mega abrazo lleno de amor.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ : Sí, Kurt lo ama mucho y quiere demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.

¡Muchas gracias por eso! Besos y abrazos.

 ** _* D'Criss VM:_ ** ¡Qué bueno! Así es. Ellos se aman.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar:_ ** ¡Exacto! Como dice el título del capítulo "Así es el destino" y a veces actúa de las formas más extrañas.

Me hace feliz saber que puedo traerte algo de felicidad :)

Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo cargado de emociones. Espero lo disfrutes.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez:_** Aww :') Justamente de eso se trataba, de que vivan todos los sentimientos junto a los chicos.

Jeje, si pudiera actualizaría a diario.

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo constante! Besos.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon:_ ** Sí, hubo mucha ternura. Habrán momentos difíciles, pero su amor es fuerte ;)

Sí, Kenneth se fue y los ha dejado tranquilos.

 ** _* aandrear:_** ¡Oh! Me imagino, pero al mebos ya tienes tu celular de vuelta.

¡Gracias! Palabras como las tuyas son las que me mantienen motivada para seguir escribiendo.

Jeje, ya puedes respirar, ellos están juntos y amándose mucho.

 ** _* Jeny:_ ** Sí, están juntos :)

 ** _* LetyBL:_ ** El primer engaño si fue real, lo que sucedió después si fue un mal entendido, pero en todo caso, Kenneth ha salido de la vida de Kurt y Blaine.

Jajajaja. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tienes coraje? Ellos están juntos ahora.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2:_** Sí, Kurt ama a su Blaine y han aclarado sus dudas y temores.

Kenneth ya es pasado.

¡Gracias por tus palabras y continuo apoyo!

 ** _* KBItsColdOutside:_** Jajaja... Los spoilers siempre ponen un poco de suspenso en los capítulos. Pero ya tienes a Klaine amándose como merecen.

 ** _* RoxiPM:_ ** ¿Qué quieres que conteste? No entendí jeje.

Sí, ya han arreglado sus problemas y ahora están felices y enamorados.

 ** _* angelavlopez2:_ ** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara.

 *** _hummelandersonsmythe_ :** Jeje, sí Kenneth ha quedado en el pasado. El corazón de Kurt le pertenece a Blaine.

Fueron muchas emociones y sentimientos presentes *-*

 ** _* robinnxc:_** ¡Oh sí! Ellos son divinos y ya están juntos.

 ** _* haydeeeliana:_ ** Sí, ese par son un amor completo. ¡Qué bueno es saberlo! Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _* BetsyColfer:_** ¡Hola Betsy!

¡De nada! ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mis historias!

¡Exacto! Kurt sabe que Kenneth no jugó con él y se siente tranquilo al respecto. Ahora puede dejarlo en el pasado y no seguirse atormenta do.

Kurt está completamente seguro de lo que siente, y el único que tiene cabida en su corazón es Blaine. Ellos están más que enamorados y son felices juntos :)

¡Gracias a ti por tus palabras y apoyo! Me motivas para seguir escribiendo.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine9:_ ** ¡Qué bien, Mauro! Me alegra :)

Ahora ya todos saben la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió y como Kenneth no jugó con Kurt, todo fue un juego del destino pero que al final trajo a Blaine como resultado.

Puede ser que vuelva o puede que haya sido su despedida definitiva... Lo dejo de suspenso jeje.

Por lo pronto aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes.

¡Gracias por el apoyo! Besos.

 ** _* abips:_** ¡Hola!

Oww, es que de esa forma se dieron las cosas. Blaine tenía miedo y lo expresó tal como lo sentía.

Pero Kurt lo ama y no va a ir a ninguna parte.

¡Es bueno saber que te he hecho tan feliz! Aquí tienes la actualización.

¡Gracias por el apoyo! Un abrazo.

 ** _* elena blackbird:_ ** ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegra tanto saber que te ha encantado y la estás disfrutando. Te invito a leer mis otras historias también :)

Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28:**

 **"** **Dos Almas que se Unen en Un Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Es increíble que Blaine y tú vayan a cumplir un mes de estar juntos.

\- Lo sé, Rachel. El tiempo ha pasado rápido, y cada día me enamoro más de él.

\- Ni siquiera necesitas decirlo, se nota en lo feliz que estás, en lo radiante que luces, en la forma en la que tus ojos brillan y en tu sonrisa constante.

Y Blaine igual. Nunca lo había visto así. Está de buen humor siempre, hasta su forma de tratar a los demás ha cambiado por completo, y todos en el centro se han percatado de ello. Realmente es feliz a tu lado. Ustedes son exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba.

\- Estoy seguro de eso. – Sonrió emocionado.

\- ¿Ya has pensado cómo van a celebrar?

\- Sí, estoy planeando algo especial.

\- Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- Gracias. Realmente quiero que sea un momento inolvidable para él.

\- Suena a que será algo maravilloso. Aunque conociéndote, no me extraña, siempre has sido bastante detallista y romántico.

\- Sólo lo mejor para la persona a la que amo.

\- Eso es muy dulce. Blaine va a emocionarse. – Sonrió. – Y hablando de él, ya tengo que irme, debo llevarlo a terapia. Eso es lo único que a veces lo altera todavía. Aunque está cooperando mucho, no lo hace al cien por ciento, pero le pone empeño.

\- Quisiera que se esforzara un poco más. Hemos hablado al respecto, pero él sigue insistiendo en que es inútil porque jamás volverá a caminar y prefiere centrarse en otras cosas.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

\- Su caso es muy complicado, pero seguiré insistiendo y preparándome más. Pronto habrá un Congreso Médico en el que se tratarán temas como las diferentes disfunciones físicas, lesiones medulares y de columna, traumatismos, parálisis y demás, así como las nuevas técnicas de rehabilitación y cirugías más avanzadas.

Como fisioterapeuta siento que estoy limitado en algunos aspectos, y eso me frustra, sin embargo no voy a dejar de esforzarme para aprender más. Pero quisiera contar con la asesoría de un cirujano ortopédico o de un neurocirujano para que me ayudase con lo de Blaine.

\- ¿Un cirujano ortopédico... como Kenneth?

\- Sí. Irónico, ¿cierto? En todo caso, espero conocer a las personas correctas en ese Congreso.

\- Seguro que sí. Mente positiva siempre, Kurt. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de éste en señal de apoyo. – Y ahora sí me voy a buscarlo.

\- Dile que en la noche pasaré por su habitación.

\- Claro. Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Adiós.

Una vez solo, volvió a levantar la tapa de su computadora y continuó revisando las páginas sobre rehabilitación en las que había estado concentrado antes de que la ojimarrón llegase.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Cómo está el hombre más maravilloso del planeta? – Preguntó Kurt al entrar en la habitación del ojimiel.

\- No lo sé. ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió.

\- Eres divino. – Cerró la puerta, avanzando a paso veloz hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y empezó a besarlo.

\- Te amo. – Suspiró Blaine al separarse.

\- También te amo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Algo pesado, pero bien. Quería que las horas pasaran veloces para venir contigo. Necesitaba ver tu rostro y besarte. – Volvió a juntar sus labios en un ritmo totalmente acompasado. – Amo besarte. – Continuó por varios minutos con el movimiento suave y romántico del que ambos siempre disfrutaban.

\- La espera valió la pena. – Dijo el ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa y los labios hinchados.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien, ya sabes cómo es esto.

El castaño tomó una de las sillas de madera y la colocó frente a la de su novio, acomodándose y quitándose los zapatos. – Pero sales más. Antes permanecías aquí en la habitación todo el tiempo, ahora vas a los diferentes espacios de recreación que hay.

\- No es muy entretenido estar por mi cuenta. A veces Rachel o Nancy me acompañan, pero no todo el tiempo porque tienen cosas que hacer, y estando solo llega a ser aburrido.

\- Amor, deberías hacer amigos, acercarte a otras personas y...

\- ¿Con qué objetivo?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta. Conocer a otras personas te hará mucho bien, y vas a estar en compañía de...

\- ¿Para qué voy a buscar amistades que tendré que dejar de lado pronto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Kurt, en menos de una semana tendré que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En dos días empezará un nuevo mes y sabes que no tengo cómo pagar. No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No fue nada agradable recibir un comunicado indicando que me tenía que ir de inmediato.

\- Nadie va a sacarte del centro. Ya hice el depósito correspondiente.

\- Pide que te devuelvan el dinero, porque no lo voy a aceptar. Hace un mes no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría y todo me tomó por sorpresa, pero esta vez es diferente, y estoy decidido a irme de aquí. No permitiré que gastes una cantidad tan grande en mí.

\- Blaine, eres mi pareja y quiero ayudarte. No es un gasto para mí, lo hago con todo el amor que te tengo.

\- Lo entiendo, y te lo agradezco, pero no me gusta depender de nadie. Después del accidente he luchado mucho por conservar mi autonomía, y no fue nada fácil lograrlo.

\- No te estoy quitando tu independencia. Sabes que jamás haría algo así. Las parejas se apoyan mutuamente, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy seguro que si yo te necesitase de algún modo, contaría contigo.

\- Claro que sí, pero es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me gusta que las personas se compadezcan de mí, que traten de solucionar mi vida, que tomen decisiones en mi nombre, ni ninguna de esas cosas... Eso me hace sentir mal, es como si fuese un inútil que no es capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

\- No hay nada más lejos de la verdad que eso. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas. Nunca voy a intentar manejar tu vida, y las decisiones sobre cualquier cosa las tomamos juntos. Así siempre será.

Lo del pago ya lo habíamos hablado y acordamos que me iba a hacer cargo de las mensualidades.

\- No, lo hablamos y te agradecí por cubrir el valor el mes pasado, pero eso es todo. No voy a seguir aquí, no tiene sentido. Ya he hecho todo lo que me han pedido, he estado en muchas terapias y ejercicios, y no hay ningún cambio.

\- Tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido, y has aprendido a manejarte en diferentes situaciones. Justamente aquí es donde te ayudaron a tener esa independencia que tanto te gusta.

\- Y no digo lo contrario, pero ya no necesito seguir aquí. Tengo todas las herramientas para salir adelante por mi cuenta y...

\- No es verdad. Todavía tienes que trabajar en varios aspectos. Estás muy cerca de estar listo, pero aún no.

\- No voy a presentarme a más terapias. No a todas al menos, porque hay algunas que sólo sirven para frustrarme y no les encuentro ningún beneficio.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Las barras por ejemplo. Las odio.

\- Sé que son algo difíciles, pero...

\- ¡NO! ¡No quiero más barras! He escuchado todas las explicaciones del médico acerca de por qué debo usarlas, pero las odio. ¿Entiendes el significado del verbo odiar? Porque eso es justamente lo que siento. Veo a otras personas en ellas y algunas tienen progresos pequeños, pero los tienen al menos. Pero para mí no es más que una tortura ya que debo esforzarme tanto para avanzar hacia el otro extremo mientras arrastro las piernas por el suelo. ¿Qué beneficio tiene eso para mí? ¡Ninguno! Sólo consigue deprimirme.

\- Cariño. – Lo tomó de la mano. – Aunque no lo entiendas, trabajar allí te ayuda a...

\- No más, Kurt. – Su voz se quebró. – Ya no más.

\- Está bien, amor. – Se levantó y lo abrazó. – No más barras. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Sabes? He estado investigando mucho y deseo que hablemos sobre el beneficio de cada terapia y varias técnicas diferentes para que juntos armemos un nuevo programa para ti. ¿Te parece? Sin embargo, para eso necesito que te quedes otro mes por lo menos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Un mes más, mi amor. Ya está pagado y quiero que le saques el máximo provecho. Sólo otro mes, y te prometo que luego podrás tomar la decisión que quieras y voy a apoyarla sin importar cuál sea. Si decides quedarte o irte, así se hará y no insistiré en que cambies de opinión. Pero por ahora debes permanecer en el centro.

\- Es mucho dinero.

\- El dinero no importa cuando se trata del bienestar de la persona amada. No te preocupes por eso.

\- No quiero que estés luego apretado con tu presupuesto o pasando por momentos difíciles.

\- Blaine, gano lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo de las mensualidades sin que afecte mis gastos personales, los cuales son pocos debido a que paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí.

\- ¡No te pagan más de lo que cuesta este lugar!

\- Lo hacen. Así que deja de preocuparte por nimiedades.

\- ¿Nimiedades? Kurt, lo que cobran es...

\- No es nada, porque tú lo vales. – Le acarició el rostro con ternura. – Quédate al menos un mes más, ¿sí?

\- Kurt...

\- Te amo. – Lo besó con dulzura. – Te amo mucho. – Volvió a besarlo. – Sólo busco lo mejor para ti. – Un tercer beso se hizo presente. – ¿Te vas a quedar?

\- Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Está bien. Un mes más, pero luego me voy a mi casa.

\- ¿Tu casa?

\- Sí, ya después te contaré lo que había decidido. Ahora sólo quiero que me beses más.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – Lo movieron de los hombros. – Realidad llamando al Dr. Hummel.

\- ¡Elliot! ¿A qué hora llegaste?

\- Hace más de diez minutos. Me dijiste "nos vemos en la cafetería a las tres en punto", así que vine a la hora indicada, te busqué entre este mar de personas y finalmente te vi en una mesa de una esquina, con la mirada perdida. Deduzco que algo importante debió estar pasando por tu mente porque me acerqué a saludarte, fui a comprar un café, regresé y te he estado hablando, pero no reaccionabas. Además, no te gustan las mesas refundidas, siempre has preferido las céntricas o cerca de los ventanales. Sólo cuando te ocurre algo te sientas donde sea.

\- ¡Qué bien me conoces!

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Se sentó frente a su amigo. – Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre?

\- En la mañana tuve una plática con mi novio y me dijo que cuando salga del centro de rehabilitación, se va a ir a vivir a su antigua casa porque está acondicionada para sus necesidades.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

\- Ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos duros y muy tristes para él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quiere ir allí? ¿Y por qué se va del centro?

\- Prefiere eso a seguir ahí, porque según él, está listo para dejarlo.

\- ¿Lo está?

\- No del todo. El que quiera mudarse a su antiguo hogar es un claro ejemplo de eso. Siempre habla sobre llevar una vida lo más normal posible, sin embargo piensa ir a una casa que está equipada y acondicionada especialmente para sus necesidades.

Sé que siente miedo de enfrentarse al mundo, aunque no lo admita, y hay varias cosas con las que está lidiando todavía para aprender a hacerlas solo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el apuro que tiene?

\- Asuntos personales, además de que hay muchos de los ejercicios y terapias con los que ya no quiere continuar.

\- ¿Por qué?

La conversación prosiguió durante una hora y media en la que el castaño explicó lo mejor posible la situación de su pareja, sin hondar en los detalles. De igual modo escuchó con atención los consejos que su amigo le dio.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Días después la feliz pareja se encontraba en el auto del médico, recorriendo la carretera.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas, Kurt?

\- Te dije que era una sorpresa.

\- Sabes que los viajes en auto me ponen nervioso.

\- No hay otra forma de llegar, pero voy a la menor velocidad posible.

\- Lo lamento. Estoy tratando de controlarme.

\- Tranquilo amor, comprendo. Pronto lo vas a superar. – Le sonrió.

\- Eso espero. Realmente quiero hacerlo.

\- Así será.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Blaine reconoció parte del panorama. – Ya hemos venido por aquí antes, aunque no estoy seguro de dónde estamos. Por lo general no presto mucha atención a los alrededores.

Kurt detuvo el auto y sacó una venda de su bolsillo. – Quiero que te pongas esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Es una sorpresa. ¿Cuántas veces más lo voy a repetir? – Preguntó en un tono dulce.

\- Está bien. – Tomó la venda y cubrió sus ojos. – Pero esto me pone más ansioso.

\- Falta poco para que lleguemos. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia y trata de relajarte. Pronto habremos llegado. – Lo besó suavemente hasta que sintió que éste estaba tranquilo.

\- Me fascinan tus métodos. – Dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Media hora después se encontraban en el lugar indicado. Kurt ayudó a Blaine a bajar del auto y empujó la silla unos cuantos metros. – Puedes quitarte la venda.

Le tomó varios segundos al pelinegro que su visión se aclarase, y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos ampliamente. – ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver una decoración hecha con mariposas en tonos de rojo a rosado acopladas simétricamente formando un corazón gigante que cubría parte de la puerta.

\- ¡Feliz primer mes!

\- Kurt...

\- Vamos a entrar. – Le besó la mejilla y luego procedió a abrir el portón de madera.

\- ¡Esto es hermoso! – Exclamó observando todo el lugar, el cual estaba decorado de una forma perfectamente armoniosa con colgantes en forma de corazones que caían desde el techo. Luces, velas estratégicamente ubicadas en diferentes lugares y varios letreros con mensajes de amor estaban por todas partes. – No tenías...

\- Para mí el primer mes es muy importante. No que los demás no lo sean, pero es el inicio de nuestra historia, y ha sido un inicio maravilloso. He sido tan feliz este tiempo a tu lado, y sé que es el preámbulo a todo lo que vendrá. Tal vez habrá días más complicados que otros, pero juntos vamos a superar lo que sea que nos ponga en frente la vida.

Blaine, ¿estás llorando?

\- Te amo, Kurt. Te amo más de lo que jamás podrás imaginar.

\- Y yo a ti. Te amo tanto, cariño. – Se fundieron en uno de los besos más románticos que habían compartido, hasta que se arrancaron hasta el último suspiro.

Kurt guardó las maletas y durante las siguientes horas se dedicaron a ellos, a hablar sobre el futuro que visualizaban juntos y a repartir besos y pequeñas caricias por todas partes.

Blaine decidió tomar una ducha, para lo cual el ojiazul lo llevó a hacia el baño fingiendo buscar algo para sorprenderlo con la tina decorada por varias rosas en los extremos y diminutas velas. Le entregó las sales y dejó a su alcance las toallas.

Mientras el ojimiel se relajaba en el agua caliente, el médico se encargó de preparar la cena, y cuando la hora llegó, condujo a su pareja hacia el comedor arreglado de forma especial. Un mantel blanco cubría la mesa, la cual tenía pequeños corazones esparcidos en lugares estratégicos. Los platos blancos con diseños circulares, tenían cada uno una rosa roja sobre la servilleta de tela blanca delicadamente doblada. Velas, copas, el mejor de los vinos y una comida a la altura de la ocasión esperaba por ellos.

\- Kurt... – Se mordió el labio ligeramente. – Pusiste barras de seguridad alrededor de la tina y moviste los estantes para que fuesen de fácil acceso para mí. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te amo y valoro tu independencia. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo, así que sólo adecué un poco las cosas para...

\- Hiciste mucho más que eso. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo.

\- No necesitas decir nada.

\- Después del accidente y mi separación, pensé que iba a estar solo siempre... En realidad no creí que pudiera vivir algo así, que alguien se fijaría en mí y que me amaría como tú lo haces. Esto es más de lo que alguna vez soñé.

\- Blaine, eres una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido en todos los sentidos. Eres tan especial. Y si esto es más de lo que alguna vez soñaste, déjame decirte que tú eres más de lo que yo soñé.

Después de las lágrimas derramadas y los besos compartidos, con una cena ya terminada y sentados en el gran sofá bebiendo vino, el pelinegro se enderezó y miró a su novio a los ojos.

\- Escribí una canción para ti. No se compara a todo lo que has hecho en este día, pero tiene un gran significado por muchas razones. Una de ellas es que no había escrito nada luego del accidente. Nada me motivaba a hacerlo y la inspiración me había abandonado. Pero ahora tengo una razón para plasmar lo que siento por medio de letras y melodías, y esa razón eres tú.

\- Blaine...

\- Es mi turno de demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

\- Me regalaste en la mañana un hermoso arreglo de rosas azules, y conozco su precioso significado. Eso dice mucho de lo que sientes. Además, has sido más que espléndido durante todo el día. – Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Esta canción es otra forma de expresarte mis sentimientos. Sólo necesito que vayamos a donde está el piano.

\- Seguro.

Se dirigieron al salón donde estaba el hermoso instrumento y el ex artista se acomodó pidiéndole a su pareja que se sentase a un costado porque quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, y el corazón de Kurt se aceleró al instante. Cuando la voz de Blaine llenó el lugar, el castaño se quedó sin aliento y no pudo apartar su mirada del hombre al que amaba.

.

 _Tal vez sea intuición,_

 _sin embargo, algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan_

 _al igual que en tus ojos_

 _veo mi futuro en un instante_

 _y de ahí inicia._

 _Creo que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo._

 _Sé que puede sonar_

 _un poco loco, pero lo creo._

 _._

 _Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte._

 _Creo que te soñé dentro de la vida._

 _Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte._

 _He estado esperando toda mi vida._

 _._

 _Simplemente no hay rima o razón_

 _sólo esta sensación de realización,_

 _y en tus ojos_

 _veo las piezas faltantes_

 _que estoy buscando._

 _Creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa._

 _Sé que puede sonar_

 _un poco loco, pero lo creo._

 _._

 _Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte._

 _Creo que te soñé dentro de la vida._

 _Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte._

 _He estado esperando toda mi vida._

 _._

 _Mil ángeles bailan a tu alrededor._

 _Estoy completo ahora que te encontré._

 _._

Cada palabra que salió de los labios de su novio, envolvió su corazón produciendo en él algo que jamás había experimentado, haciéndolo confirmar sin duda alguna que había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Toda sombra del pasado había sido borrada, el dolor, las dudas y el miedo a volver a amar se habían desvanecido bajo el toque cálido que Blaine le daba, porque éste lo había tocado donde más importa: en el alma.

Se levantó rápidamente y aunque tropezó por los ojos llorosos, llegó con su novio, abrazándolo fuertemente y fundiéndose en un gran beso luego de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

A pesar de toda la emoción vivida, el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de ellos, y Kurt llevó a Blaine a la habitación, relevando así su última sorpresa.

El lugar estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas eléctricas creando un ambiente totalmente romántico. Pétalos de silicón rojo oscuro, para evitar que se marchitasen con las horas, adornaban la cama, así como un corazón gigante del mismo material se encontraba en el centro, con una vela en su interior.

\- Kurt... Es tan hermoso... Pero... Ah...

\- Tranquilo, no estoy insinuando nada, si lo prefieres, me voy a la otra habitación, aunque había pensado en...

El de ojos dorados lo tomó de la mano suavemente. – No te vayas. – Su voz sonó titubeante. – Pero no puedo... ofrecerte más que... mi compañía.

\- Y es lo mejor que me puedes dar. No te estoy pidiendo nada. – Le acunó el rostro con la mano que estaba libre. – Cuando llegue el momento y los dos estemos listos para dar ese paso, las cosas van a suceder. Lo que iba a decir es que había pensado en dormir abrazado a ti.

\- Sí, eso me encantaría.

Una vez en la cama, no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ambos suspiraban. Kurt cruzó su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Blaine, apegándose a él tanto como fuese posible y rozó sus narices lentamente.

El hombre de cabellera rizada atrapó los labios de su novio en un beso dulce y a la vez lleno de entrega.

\- ¡Feliz primer mes, Kurt! – Dijo al separarse y cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban.

\- ¡Feliz primer mes, Blaine!

* * *

.

 _ **Canción:** I knew I loved you (Savage Garden)_

.

 ** _*_** _Las imágenes las pueden ver en Wattpad o en Facebook: **"Klainer Butt3rfly"**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _*_** _Para quienes están en el grupo en Facebook y leyeron el spoiler sobre Rachel y Elliot, decidí dejarlo para la siguiente actualización porque sentí que éste capítulo debía terminar exactamente donde lo dejé._


	29. Cap 29: Las Cosas que Callamos

_*** DCriss VM**_ Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado =)

 _ *** Fiore Velez**_ ¡De nada! La siguiente historia que actualizaré es "LCDA"

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Siempre es un placer traerles alegría y muchas emociones. Sí, Blaine merece todo lo que Kurt preparó para celebrar su día.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ ¡Yay! ¡Gracias! Se merecían una celebración así de romántica. Sí, Kurt es muy dulce y está completamente enamorado de Blaine. Me alegra que te gustaran las imágenes =)

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Me alegra mucho que ta haya gustado ;)

 _ *** Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes**_ Definitivamente lo es.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Mucho amor en el capítulo, tal como ellos merecen. Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ ¡Gracias! Hay un largo camino por recorrer todavía, pero cada dificultad los hará más fuertes.

 _ *** Ang Vanessa Kibummie**_ Puro amor entre ellos.

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ ¡Gracias! Sí, mucho amor entre los chicos.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es, Kurt se esmeró.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ ¡Aww! ¡Gracias por eso! Kurt fue todo un sol con Blaine, y éste no se quedó atrás. ¡Oh sí! Rachel y su boca...

 _ *** haydeeeliana**_ ¡Gracias! Merecían una celebración muy romántica.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9**_ Hay suficiente amor entre ellos y están buscando las formas de demostrárselo. Jajaja, aquí tienes más. Diecinueve páginas para que leas y te enteres de lo que sucederá con respecto a Elliot y muchas cosas más. Saludos desde mi bello Ecuador.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Una celebración digna de Klaine =) El amor que se tienen está siendo puesto a prueba en diferentes ocasiones, pero las van superando todas. Aquí un capítulo bastante largo. Bye.

 _ *** brendagleek22**_ Blaine está volviéndose más fuerte con cada situación que vive. Ya son novios y se aman mucho *-* El destino juega de formas inesperdas... Han ccelebrado su primer mes juntos y se han demostrado cuánto ha crecido su amor.

 _ *** BetsyColfer**_ ¡Hola Betsy! ¡Muchas gracias! Kurt es muy romántico y ama llenar de detalles a Blaine, aunque Blaine no se queda atrás. Así es, ambos se hacen felices y son el complemento perfecto del otro. Hay varios caminos por recorrer, unos serán más fáciles y otros más complicados, pero irán tomados de la mano. ¡De nada! ¡Gracias a ti por tus palabras y apoyo constante!

* * *

.

 **Aquí estoy ya con la actualización más larga de "STY". Son 19 páginas cargadas de muchas emociones.**

 **¡Gracias a todas y todos los que votaron en la encuesta!**

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29:**

 **"** **Las Cosas que Callamos"**

* * *

.

De algún modo, luego de la perfecta celebración de su primer mes como novios, Blaine y Kurt se habían vuelto no sólo más unidos sino que un grado especial de intimidad había crecido entre ellos, a tal punto que muchas noches el castaño se quedaba a dormir en el centro de rehabilitación, pero no en el ala con las habitaciones para los médicos sino con el ojimiel.

Acostados en la cama, Kurt besaba los dedos de la mano de su pareja de una manera muy dulce mientras éste lo contemplaba con un enorme brillo en sus ojos. – Te amo, te amo mucho, mucho. – Decía entre los besos que repartía.

\- También te amo, con todo mi corazón te amo.

El ojiazul se acercó más y sin soltar la mano que sostenía, dirigió sus labios hacia los de su novio, quien correspondió de inmediato. Kurt se movió todavía más cerca y acomodó una de sus piernas entre las de Blaine para eliminar así cualquier espacio entre ellos y el beso se fue volviendo más profundo poco a poco.

Estaban tan perdidos en las sensaciones presentes que no escucharon cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después ingresó al dormitorio.

\- ¡Dr. Hummel! ¿Qué está haciendo?

El ojiazul se separó rápidamente y miró con pánico a la dueña del centro, quien estaba de pie a un metro de la cama viéndolos horrorizada. – Dra. Silver.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – Observó con el ceño fruncido como el médico movía la pierna del joven hacia un lado para poder levantarse lo más rápido posible. – ¿Qué hace a esta hora en la habitación de un interno y en pijama? Blaine, ¿llamo a seguridad?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Permítame explicarle Sra. Silver. – Pidió el castaño. – Nada malo está sucediendo aquí.

\- ¿Nada malo? Lo veo casi encima de uno de sus pacientes en una situación bastante comprometedora.

\- Blaine y yo somos novios.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! – Expresó la mujer erizada.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el de rizos. – ¿Es tan difícil creer que alguien quiera estar conmigo?

\- No, por supuesto que no, Blaine. A lo que me refiero es a…

\- He revisado detenidamente el reglamento del centro, – continuó Kurt, – y en ninguna parte hay algún referente sobre la prohibición de una relación entre compañeros de trabajo o entre médico y paciente. Por lo tanto, no estoy yendo en contra de ninguna ley aquí establecida.

\- Tal vez no haya ningún estatuto al respecto, pero se sobreentiende que es de esa manera. No es ético.

\- ¿Ético? ¿Desde cuándo amar a alguien es cuestión de ética?

\- Dr. Hummel, lo quiero en mi oficina.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! – Expresó el pelinegro con molestia.

\- Luego hablaré contigo, Blaine. Dr. Hummel, ahora.

\- ¡No puede hacer esto! Kurt y yo tenemos perfecto derecho a estar juntos.

\- Tranquilo, amor. Voy a hablar con la doctora y aclarar cualquier duda que tenga.

La mujer salió de la habitación a paso veloz, sus tacones resonando con fuerza en el silencio y la calma de la noche.

\- Kurt, ¿realmente no hay nada en el reglamento sobre…?

\- No lo hay cariño. Lo he revisado muchas veces, así que no te preocupes. Y aunque así fuese, no va a separarnos. No lo voy a permitir. – Buscó su bata médica y se la puso para cubrir la ropa de dormir. – Como dijiste, tú y yo tenemos todo el derecho a estar juntos y nadie va impedirlo. – Se acercó y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. – Enseguida regreso.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo.

El médico iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi tropieza con alguien.

\- Kurt, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

\- ¡Oh! Rachel, qué bueno que te veo. Por favor ve con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Silver nos encontró juntos en su cama.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Después te cuento, ahora debo ir a su oficina.

\- Sí, seguro.

\- No dejes solo a Blaine.

\- Cuenta con ello.

El castaño apresuró el paso y pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de cristal detrás de la cual sabía que algo trascendental sucedería. Realizó varias respiraciones profundas y dio algunos golpes suaves con el puño al portón para anunciar su llegada.

\- Adelante.

\- Permiso. – Entró y cerró la puerta. – Aquí me tiene Dra. Silver.

\- Bien. Ahora quiero que me explique cómo se atrevió a hacer algo tan bajo.

\- Con mucho respeto, creo que está anticipando juicios, por lo tanto su razón ya está comprometida y nada de lo que yo diga va a parecerle correcto. He venido para tener una charla madura y honesta con usted, y lo único que le pido es su objetividad en este asunto.

\- Blaine Anderson es una persona con mucho daño emocional y por eso es una presa fácil para…

\- Usted mejor que nadie sabe que él no era una persona fácil ni siquiera de tratar, mucho menos de dejarse envolver de ningún modo. Mi relación con él fue bastante complicada al comienzo pero las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco. Para los dos se trató de una batalla muy difícil, sin embargo, al final ambos encontramos el camino correcto para poder avanzar en armonía.

\- Estoy enterada de eso y de la forma sorprendente en la que ha ido cambiando, he leído los informes médicos, y realmente me alegro por él. Pero personas en sus condiciones no están… listas para algo como lo que usted pretende.

\- ¿Está tratando de decirme que por el hecho de estar en una silla de ruedas no puede enamorarse y tener a alguien que lo ame en la misma forma? Porque honestamente eso sería un total desatino viniendo de alguien como usted que creó éste centro con el objetivo de darles a personas como él la oportunidad de mejorar y prepararse para enfrentar al mundo y tener vidas lo más normales posibles.

Yo no pretendo nada extraño ni fuera de lo común con Blaine. Somos sólo dos seres humanos que se encontraron en un punto determinado de sus existencias y luego de librar una ardua batalla, terminaron enamorándose.

Amo a Blaine con todas mis fuerzas, y mi única intención con él es hacerlo feliz.

\- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo Dr. Hummel? No me mal interprete, no he dicho que él no pueda tener a alguien en su vida o que nadie vaya a amarlo, pero debemos ser honestos. Él padece de limitaciones que la pareja que tenga deberá aprender a manejar, aceptar y hasta tolerar. Y no es fácil.

Su ex prometido lo abandonó porque no pudo hacer frente a lo difícil que se tornó la situación. Cuando eso sucedió, Blaine quedó devastado, y le aseguro que pasar por algo así nuevamente será mucho peor que la primera vez.

Y su caso no es el único que hay. He conocido tantas parejas en esa situación que han fracasado, familiares volviéndose locos y perdiendo el control por…

\- Eso no nos va a suceder a nosotros.

\- El señor Leblanc lo dejó después de más de diez años de relación porque se cansó y la paciencia se le agotó. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted no actuará de la misma manera? No ahora, obviamente está en la etapa donde todo es nuevo y la emoción se lleva a flor de piel, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas irán cambiando.

\- No será así, se lo puedo asegurar. Para empezar, yo ya pasé junto a Blaine su periodo de rabia contra el mundo, y aquí sigo. He permanecido a su lado en sus peores momentos, y no me ciego, sé que habrá tiempos difíciles y que algunas cosas pueden ser complicadas, pero ahora el camino será menos espinoso porque él ha cambiado y tiene una nueva actitud hacia la vida.

No hay una forma de explicar con palabras exactas este sentimiento, pero creo que algo aproximado sería decir que lo he visto luchar, esforzarse, y crecer tanto, es una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que he conocido. Admiro su fortaleza y respeto todo lo que ha logrado y en quien se ha convertido.

\- Eso es cierto, Blaine es digno de admirar, y quizá es lo que lo ha hecho confundir sus sentimientos haciéndolo creer que está enamorado.

\- ¡En lo absoluto! Conozco la diferencia entre querer, amar, admirar, y un largo etcétera. Sé muy bien lo que es estar enamorado, y es justamente lo que siento por él. Amo a Blaine con todo mi corazón, y no voy a lastimarlo ni abandonarlo. Él es la persona con la que he soñado toda mi vida, y podría pasar la noche entera hasta que amanezca explicándole todos los motivos por lo que es así, pero no veo el por qué deba convencerla de mis sentimientos.

Tengo una relación con él y no voy a terminarla ni permitir que nos quieran separar.

\- Dr. Hummel…

\- Dra. Silver, pensé que el motivo por el que me llamó era para tratar esto bajo el punto de vista del código que rige en el centro, aunque como dije cuando estábamos en la habitación, lo he revisado con sumo detalle y no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, por lo tanto no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

\- Está decidido a seguir adelante, ¿cierto?

\- Así es como funciona el amor. No se rinde, no se deja doblegar ni intimidar.

\- Bien, éste es mi centro y por lo tanto soy yo quien dictamina el comportamiento que considero inapropiado, razón por la cual le prohíbo pasar las noches en la habitación de Blaine. Si usted quiere mantener una relación con él, no será bajo el horario de trabajo.

\- ¿Realmente va a hacer esto? Porque de ser así regresaré al itinerario bajo el que firmé mi contrato.

\- No lo haría.

\- Cuando usted me contrató, lo hizo sólo para que estuviese aquí durante las tardes hasta las primeras horas de la noche.

\- Porque usted trabajaba en el hospital durante el día.

\- Correcto, sin embargo me fui involucrando tanto con el lugar y las personas que renuncié al hospital y he estado aquí a tiempo completo desde hace meses, incluso he hecho muchas horas extras, pero nada de eso me había pesado porque amo lo que hago, pero amo más a Blaine, y si me va a prohibir verlo, significaría que el único tiempo que tendría con él sería unos pocos minutos en la noche antes de irme y los fines de semana. Eso es algo que no voy a aceptar.

Blaine y yo hemos estado juntos durante un tiempo ya, y no creo que usted tenga notificaciones o reportes de que mi desempeño haya disminuido de ninguna forma. He sido muy profesional y he seguido completamente entregado a todo lo que hago, más no me deja otra alternativa que regresar a lo estipulado en mi contrato, porque lo otro fue un acuerdo verbal solamente.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de advertencia o amenaza?

\- No, no soy esa clase de persona. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es justo y defiendo lo que creo. Y si eso es todo, debo retirarme, vivo lejos de aquí y no me gusta conducir tarde por la noche.

\- Bien, hasta mañana Dr. Hummel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt tenía entre sus brazos a Blaine, sus cuerpos muy juntos y sus manos entrelazadas descansando en medio de sus pechos.

\- ¿Y qué más te dijo? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

\- Cosas absurdas nada más. Cree que no vamos a funcionar como pareja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me da la impresión que ella le da mucha importancia al pasado y no puede enfocarse en el presente y menos en el futuro.

\- Es raro que Silver actúe así.

\- Lo mismo pensé, cariño. Pero en fin, cada quien es un mundo.

\- No me parece justo que no te permitiese quedarte conmigo en las noches. No estamos yendo contra el reglamento ni nada parecido.

\- Lo sé, pero lo vamos a solucionar.

\- Eso sí. – Le dio varios besos por el rostro.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, Blaine. Me parece un sueño que decidieras venir a mi departamento para pasar la noche juntos.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de dormir abrazado a ti. – Le sonrió.

\- Tu determinación me fascina. Ni siquiera te afectó el viaje en auto hasta aquí.

\- A mí también me sorprendió eso. Pero creo que era tal la indignación que sentía que todo lo demás fue bloqueado de mi mente.

\- Por lo que haya sido, estoy feliz de tenerte aquí por primera vez, no sólo en mi departamento sino también en mi cama. Me estoy haciendo adicto a dormir abrazándote.

\- Entonces somos dos, porque me fascina sentirte a mi lado con tu calor cubriéndome.

\- ¿Sabes que somos cursis? – Rió con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Somos románticos, Kurt. Y no me quejo, me gusta.

\- No más que a mí. – Le besó la frente.

\- ¿Crees que me llamará mañana? – Indagó el pelinegro acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Silver. Dijo que quería hablar con los dos, pero lo hizo únicamente contigo.

\- No tengo idea. Tal vez le quedaron claras las cosas.

\- Eso espero, pero de no ser así, me aseguraré de exponerle todos mis puntos.

\- Perfecto. Debe entender que nos amamos, y lo demás lo resolveremos juntos.

\- Por supuesto. – Suspiró. – Pero ahora quiero que resolvamos algo importante, Kurt.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El por qué tus labios no están besando los míos.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Dos días transcurrieron luego del encuentro, pero la dueña del centro nunca llamó al ojimiel, ni siquiera había sido vista por los alrededores como era costumbre.

En ese momento Blaine se dirigía hacia su terapia con un gesto de molestia en el rostro. Nancy empujaba la silla y trataba de conversar sobre diferentes temas para animarlo, pero no tuvo mayor éxito.

Llegaron al área indicada y cuando estuvo listo, el médico empezó a trabajar con él.

Kurt estaba a varios metros de distancia, terminando con una de sus pacientes. Cuando la señora se fue, puso toda su atención en su novio y se dio cuenta de la poca cooperación que estaba ofreciendo a más de tener su ceño fruncido.

Sabía que no debía intervenir, pero necesita conocer el motivo de la reticencia del pelinegro, así que fue dando pasos cortos hasta estar lo más cerca posible.

\- Vamos Anderson, – decía el terapeuta con voz cansada mientras le flexionaba con fuerza las piernas hacia el pecho, – no hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es.

\- No entiendes que me duele.

\- No utilices esa excusa. Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

\- No estoy mintiendo, me duele.

\- ¡Es imposible! No sientes dolor porque tus terminaciones nerviosas están…

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó con evidente molestia el ojiazul.

\- Hola Kurt. Anderson que no coopera.

\- Estoy observándolos, y si te dice que le duele, es tu obligación detenerte.

\- Sabes que no siente nada porque…

\- Blaine, ¿dónde es el dolor?

\- En la parte baja de la espalda.

\- ¡Eso nunca me dijiste! – Protestó el médico de cabellera color chocolate mirándolo con enojo.

\- ¿Cómo? Si no me escuchas. – Gruñó.

\- Blaine, – intervino su pareja, – voy a bajar tus piernas lentamente y con mucho cuidado. Quiero que me digas si…

\- Hummel, te recuerdo que soy yo quien está a cargo. Te agradezco la intención, pero no tienes que…

\- No lo estás haciendo debidamente.

\- ¡Tú qué sabes!

\- Lo sé porque yo diseñé su nuevo plan de terapias y ejercicios, y ninguno de ellos debe producirle dolor ni malestar de ningún tipo.

\- No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo. No lo estoy lastimando. Él llegó quejándose y de mal humor. – Empezó a bajarle las piernas.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Miró al pelinegro con preocupación. – ¿Te sentías mal antes de comenzar?

\- Sentía una molestia, pero el dolor empezó después.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea a qué se deba?

\- Me golpeé al bajar de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Creí que se iba a pasar. De hecho, estaba disminuyendo hasta antes de los ejercicios.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Kurt? Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le sucede.

\- Te dije cuando empezaste que me dolía, y no me hiciste caso. – Protestó Blaine cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Llegó otro de tus pacientes Hummel. Ve a atenderlo y déjame a mí tratar con los míos. – Rodando los ojos con rabia, Kurt se tuvo que alejar. – Y no vuelvas a interferir o tendré que hacer un reporte para la Dra. Silver de tu comportamiento poco profesional. – Advirtió.

El de piel clara se detuvo por unos segundos. Lo que decía su compañero en cierto modo era verdad, él no debía intervenir, pero había actuado por el impulso que motivaba ver a su novio mal.

Soltó el aire retenido y continuó su camino, tratando de sonreír a quienes lo esperaban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una semana y media después, en el departamento del castaño había una pequeña discusión entre el fisioterapeuta y el ex artista.

\- Blaine, ¿estás celoso de Elliot?

\- No, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso? – Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede entonces?

\- Nada.

\- Mi amor, tú y yo siempre somos honestos con el otro sin importar que, y en este momento no lo estás siendo. Cuéntame lo que sucede.

\- Todo el tiempo pasas con él desde que está aquí. Parece que te gusta estar más con él que conmigo.

\- Cariño, eso no es verdad. Es cierto que hemos estado saliendo unos días, pero sabes que somos grandes amigos y no nos habíamos visto en un largo periodo. Nada me gusta más que estar contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca. – Se acercó y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos. – Te amo sólo a ti, tú eres mi cielo, mi mundo, el que hace latir mi corazón con fuerza y acelera mi pulso.

\- Tal vez sí estoy algo celoso. – Admitió tratando de mover la cabeza hacia un lado, pero le fue imposible. – Es difícil para mí esta situación.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo. – Empezó a besarlo. – Soy tuyo. – Le susurró al oído y retomó el beso. Al separarse frotó sus narices suavemente por varios segundos.

\- Lo lamento. A veces siento miedo. No quiero perderte, Kurt.

\- No hay forma en la que vayas a perderme. Porque aunque decidas dejarme, seguiré a tu lado luchando para demostrarte que somos el uno para el otro, y no desistiré hasta convencerte.

\- Eso fue tan…

\- ¿Cursi? ¿Exagerado?

\- Hermoso.

Sentados en el gran y cómodo sofá, Kurt estaba arrimado sobre los cojines mientras que Blaine se encontraba entre sus piernas, con el cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo. Espalda y pecho juntos, subiendo y bajando en perfecta sincronía. Los brazos de los dos envueltos en los del otro mientras veían una película.

Besos y mimos se hacían presentes en diferentes momentos, haciéndolos a los dos suspirar constantemente.

Una melodía inundó el lugar repentinamente y el castaño rodó los ojos. – Es mi teléfono.

\- Puede ser del centro. – Se estiró un poco hasta tomar el artefacto y se lo entregó.

\- Es Elliot. – Sintió como de forma automática el cuerpo de Blaine se tensó, y le acarició el brazo que sostenía para tratar de relajarlo. – No importa, no voy a contestar.

\- Hazlo. Tal vez es algo importante. – Suspiró con cierto pesar.

\- Nada ni nadie es más importante que tú.

El ojimiel movió la cabeza hacia tras y capturó sus labios por varios segundos. – Está bien, contéstale.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno. – Le besó la mejilla y aceptó la llamada. – _Hola Eli… Sí, estoy muy ocupado en este momento… ¡Oh! No lo sé… Yo le digo… Sí, después te aviso… Cuídate… Adiós._

\- Eso fue rápido.

\- Quería que nos reuniésemos en un bar bastante tranquilo que hay en el norte.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- Quiere que vayas conmigo y también Rachel. Ya sabes, como una reunión de amigos.

\- Él y yo no somos amigos, pero vayan ustedes. Se van a divertir.

\- Le agradas mucho y desea tratarte más y conocerte.

\- ¡Ah! No sé.

\- De ti depende. Tengo que avisarle si vamos o no.

\- Ve tú con Rachel.

\- Sin ti no voy a ninguna parte.

\- Está bien, iré. Pero si no me siento a gusto, no voy a quedarme.

\- Me parece justo. – Le besó el cuello. – Eres el mejor.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de cenar, estaban en el bar disfrutando de la velada, contando anécdotas, divirtiéndose y compartiendo un momento maravilloso. Kurt miraba con una sonrisa a Blaine, quien estaba a su lado luciendo feliz, y le inundaba el corazón verlo así tras haber aceptado ir con él, Rachel y Elliot.

La plática continuaba en medio de unos cuantos tragos, y ante la interacción entre los dos hombres de ojos azules, el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntarles algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche. – ¿Llevan muchos años siendo amigos?

\- ¡Así es! – Respondió Gilbert.

\- Eli y yo tenemos una gran y muy especial amistad.

\- Kurt es una de las personas más importantes en el mundo para mí. – Acotó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y a qué se debe eso? – Preguntó Blaine frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar como el médico de cabellera oscura había puesto su mano sobre la de Hummel.

\- Bueno, – intervino la chica algo mareada, – tal vez se deba a que ellos fueron novios en el pasado, y sobre todo al hecho de que Elliot perdió su virginidad con Kurt.

Los ojos del castaño volaron como ráfagas en dirección de su amiga y se clavaron en ella como puñales. Congelado sin saber qué decir, tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

\- Rachel, eso pertenece al pasado. Hace mucho que volteamos esa página. Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos. – Intervino el pelinegro de ojos azules con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Sí, sí. Pero estabas perdiiiidamenteee enamorado de él. – Le respondió haciendo círculos con el dedo frente al rostro de éste. – Cada poro de tu cuerpo gritaba su nombre. – Soltó una risa ahogada y clavó el rostro en el pecho del médico.

Kurt soltó un gimoteo ante la ausencia de la mano de su pareja que hasta hace poco había estado sobre su rodilla. Lentamente giró la cabeza en su dirección y vio como maniobraba la silla de ruedas para dar la vuelta. – Blaine, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Estoy de más aquí.

\- Amor no. – Se levantó rápidamente para taparle el paso. – No te puedes ir.

\- Es verdad Blaine, tienes que quedarte. – Chilló Rachel intentando ponerse de pie y cayendo sentada en el acto. – Todavía no he contado las anécdotas graciosas, como aquella vez cuando llegué al departamento de Kurt y entré sin avisar. Pensé que estaban viendo una película de esas atrevidas, ya sabes, pero habían sido ellos. ¡Eran ellos! – Hipó. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Los ruidos que hacían se escuchaban por todo el lugar. – Empezó a reír. – ¡Eso fue salvaje!

\- Cállate Berry, – gruñó furioso el ojiazul, – o juro que voy a…

\- Blaineee, no te vayas… – Interrumpió la castaña, ignorando a su amigo.

Kurt sentía que el peso del mundo se le venía encima, quería correr detrás del ojimiel pero sus piernas se sentían aguadas como gelatina y no le permitían avanzar más rápido. – ¡Blaine! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Blaine! – Su voz trataba de alzarse encima del bullicio de las personas presentes en el lugar y de la música que brotaba de los parlantes, pero dudaba que su novio lo escuchase.

Se abría paso entre la multitud sin entender en qué momento había aparecido. Cuando ellos llegaron había apenas un par de mesas ocupadas. Miraba desesperado en dirección de la salida tratando de localizar a Blaine, pero sabía que éste tenía que haber llegado al portón primero porque al estar en la silla le era más fácil hacer que las personas se apartasen de su camino.

Una vez fuera del local, el aire frío golpeó su rostro pero no tardó en recobrarse. Corrió hacia la calle principal con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a su pareja y suspiró al verlo tratando de conseguir un taxi. Caminó el tramo que le faltaba para alcanzarlo y se paró a su lado.

\- Todos son unos imbéciles. – Gruñó el de rizos. – Nadie se detiene. Claro, como me ven aquí deben pensar que he bebido demás, ¿y quién quiere hacerse cargo de un borracho en silla de ruedas?

\- Blaine, cariño.

\- Aléjate de mí.

\- No voy a hacerlo, así que es mejor que trates de calmarte para que hablemos.

\- ¿Hablar? ¡No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar!

\- Mi amor…

\- ¡No me digas así!

\- Eres mi amor, Blaine. Mi único y verdadero amor con el quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡No digas estupideces! Eso de estar juntos por siempre no es más que una idiotez. Es algo que nunca va a pasar.

\- Está bien, si necesitas desahogarte, hazlo. Pero no me voy a alejar de ti. – Poco después tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Elliot avisándole que no iban a regresar.

\- Déjame en paz. – Rezongó y miró en dirección contraria.

Los minutos pasaban y la temperatura seguía descendiendo pero ninguno de los dos se movía del lugar. Ambos temblaban y trataban de mantener las manos dentro de sus respectivos bolsillos, sin embargo se mantenían firmes e imperturbables.

\- Blaine. – Finalmente dijo el médico. – Esto no resuelve nada. Vamos a mi departamento o a donde tú quieras y hablemos como los adultos maduros que somos.

Sin decir nada el pelinegro dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gran estacionamiento.

Ya frente al auto, Kurt abrió la puerta e intentó ayudarlo a subir, pero fue empujado oscamente. – ¡No te atrevas! Ya he tenido suficientes humillaciones esta noche.

El castaño quería tanto abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos hasta que ese sentimiento desapareciese, pero sabía que no era lo indicado en ese momento, no sólo porque el de ojos dorados lo rechazaría de inmediato sino también que probablemente éste pensaría que le tenía compasión o algo parecido. Había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y permitirle que él subiera solo al auto.

El trayecto al departamento se sintió como una eternidad y el silencio sepulcral que había lo hacía más incómodo. Finalmente llegaron y Kurt esperó paciente a que Blaine se bajase y acomodase en su silla.

Por alguna razón las palabras de la Dra. Silver se hicieron presentes en su cabeza y se estremeció por unos segundos. Ella no tenía razón, si bien ese era uno de esos momentos difíciles que él y su novio atravesaban como pareja, no significaba que no pudiesen afrontarlo y menos que sería el fin de la relación. Ellos iban a resolverlo esa misma noche.

Cuando vio al pelinegro avanzar hacia el portal de cristal del edificio, cerró el auto y corrió en su dirección. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente y luego ingresaron a la morada del doctor.

\- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Tal vez una bebida caliente?

\- Necesito el baño.

\- Sí, seguro. Ya sabes el camino. Voy a preparar un poco de té.

Blaine estuvo de regreso y su rostro evidenciaba que había estado llorando, pero su semblante era frío. – ¿Por qué no me contaste? – Preguntó apartando la mano con la taza humeante que le era ofrecida.

\- Porque no tenía ningún sentido. Elliot y yo somos buenos amigos, esa es la verdad y es lo que te dije. ¿Qué objetivo tenía mencionar que fuimos novios? Es algo que no tiene relevancia alguna.

\- La tiene.

\- No veo cómo.

\- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

\- No acabas de preguntar eso. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Contéstame.

\- Es mi amigo, lo quiero. Pero es todo.

\- Un amigo al que le ayudaste a perder su virginidad. ¡Vaya clase de amistad!

\- Vamos a ser cien por ciento honestos y hablar de frente. Sí, Elliot y yo fuimos novios, y como cualquier pareja tuvimos relaciones. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Blaine? No le encuentro la lógica a que me reclames por algo de mi pasado que no te afecta ni a nuestra relación de ninguna forma.

Es como si yo te exigiera explicaciones porque te acostaste con Benoît en la época que estaban juntos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ilógico que es?

Ambos tuvimos parejas antes, y el sexo es parte de una relación. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Pero es pasado, las personas con las que estuviste o con las que yo estuve no tienen absolutamente nada que ver en nuestro noviazgo y no deben tener poder en nuestro presente.

Elliot y yo somos amigos, lo fuimos antes de estar juntos y lo seguimos siendo después, más eso no significa que haya algo sentimental todavía entre nosotros. Él está casado, y te puedo asegurar que ama mucho a su esposo. Y aunque no tuviese a nadie, yo estoy contigo, te amo y eres el único para mí.

\- Es un hombre muy atractivo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y sí puede caminar.

\- ¡Blaine!

\- Y según lo que Rachel dijo, ustedes disfrutaban tanto de sus encuentros sexuales que sus ruidos se escuchaban por todas partes.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? Sigo sin entenderlo. No importa lo que sucedió, es parte del pasado. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender y aceptarlo? ¿Qué es lo que te afecta tanto?

\- Yo nunca voy a poder darte eso. – Su voz sonó débil y totalmente frágil.

\- No entiendo.

\- Jamás va a suceder, y en algún momento te vas a cansar porque querrás alguien con quien poder… disfrutar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Kurt, mi cuerpo está paralizado de la cadera hacia abajo.

\- Eso lo sé, pero…

\- ¡Eres médico! ¡Ni siquiera debería tener que explicarte esto! No siento nada…

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy impotente!


	30. Cap 30: El Principio del Fin

_*** Veronica Rucci** _ En ese tipo de accidentes muchas partes del cuerpo pueden quedar afectadas así como las funciones internas.

Estoy de acuerdo, el amor cuando es verdadero y fuerte puede vencer los obstáculos. Kurt ama a Blaine incondicionalmente.

Muchas gracias, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Kurt no está dispuesto a que nadie intervenga en su relación con Blaine, lo ama y va a demostrárselo al mundo entero de ser necesario.

Rachel metió las cuatro (como se dice aquí) y afectó la fragilidad de Blaine.

Las cosas no salieron como Kurt había planeado al final y los dos se han visto afectados.

Blaine ha pasado por mucho a causa del accidente y debe aprender a confiar en sí mismo y en el amor de su novio.

¡Muchas gracias amiga por tus palabras! Un abrazo inmenso.

 _ *** Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran**_ Eso es definitivo, la seguridad de Blaine en sí mismo es muy frágil, y ahora está fracturada.

Kurt lo ama incondicionalmente.

 _ *** Breen Ledesma** _ Eso depende del tipo de daño que sufra la persona. Incluso en un accidente de esa clase se puede perder no sólo la parte sexual sino hasta el control de los esfínteres.

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán** _ Rachel arruinó todo u.u

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ A raíz del accidente la vida de Blaine sufrió un cambio total.

 _ *** Ang Vanessa Kibummie** _ Blaine ha pasado por muucho.

Estás en lo cierto, Kurt está al tanto del expediente médico al detalle.

Aquí la actualización que esperabas ;)

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Rachel arruinó una noche que pudo ser muy buena =/

Tristemente Blaine tiene una autoestima muy baja.

Kurt lo ama con todo su corazón.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ La Dra. Silver los ha sorprendido con su negativa. Rachel... la regó terriblemente. Y Blaine es muy frágil en cuanto a su autoestima y ciertos asuntos lo afectan más que otros.

Kurt lo ama mucho, eso es definitivo y lo apoya contra viento y marea.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas** _ Es un momento tenso.

 _ *** Benjamin Jack Castillo Reyes**_ =(

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9**_ El accidente afectó a Blaine en muchas formas en cuanto a la parte física, emocional y psicológica.

Jajaja la frígida doctora jajaja, pues está actuando de una manera que ellos no hubiesen esperado.

Jajajajaja a Rachel mátenla jajajajaja. Metió las cuatro y hasta el fondo.

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Estoy trabajando en KHO, espero tenerlo para hoy, y si es posible "LCDA" para mañana... Aunque no prometo nada. Jajajaja me has hecho acordar a una lectora que ni bien empieza una historia pide que se besen y ya ahí casi el klex jajaja.

Me alegra que te haya encantado =) De nada, quise comentar el siguiente cap, pero se me complicaron las cosas, pero hoy lo hago ;)

Besitos y un lindo fin de semana.

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ Están atravesando por un momento complicado.

 _ *** littleporcelana**_ No, no es imposible. Antes de escribir sobre alguna enfermedad, problema médico, físico, etc, siempre me documento bien. Cuando hay una lesión en la columna, se pueden afectar también las terminaciones nerviosas así como hasta las partes íntimas, ya sea en su función sexual o en el control de los esfínteres, según el caso. Inclusive puede afectarse en ambas formas.

Me hace feliz que la historia te atrape y la encuentres más interesante en cada capítulo.

Entiendo, no te preocupes, y gracias por el apoyo constante. Ten un excelente día. Besos y abrazos de oso.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Así es, pero con los tragos encima no sabía lo que decía.

 _ *** DenJoseph**_ Lamentablemente ya la regó y arruinó la noche.

 _ *** robinnxc** _ Jajajaja Blaine el Dios del sexo... Esa estuvo muy buena.

Kurt ama a Blaine con todo su corazón y está dispuesto a demostrárselo siempre.

Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, el amor es lo más importante, y cuando es grande, puede superarlo todo.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30:**

 **"El principio del Fin"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine, te estuve esperando para comer.

\- No pude ir Kurt. Además, sabes que Silver te prohibió verme durante tus horas de trabajo.

El ojimiel estaba asomado por la ventana de su habitación, dándole la espalda. El castaño sabía que algo le ocurría puesto que tenía ya varios días actuando de manera extraña.

\- Era mi hora de almuerzo. Siempre comemos juntos.

\- Estaba ocupado.

\- ¿A la hora de la comida?

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Piensas que porque estoy en esta silla no hago nada más que estar aquí en la habitación esperando a que alguien venga para llevarme a las estúpidas terapias.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Alguien te hizo algo o qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Simplemente me molesta que creas que... ¡No soy un inútil! – Bufó.

\- No entiendo de qué estás hablando, y jamás he pensado todas esas cosas que estás diciendo, lo sabes muy bien. – Se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de éste. – Blaine, es importante que nos sentemos a hablar de...

\- Estoy sentado todo el tiempo, por si no lo has notado. – Le empujó la mano.

\- Sólo fue una expresión. Lamento si te hice sentir incómodo. – Suspiró en frustración.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos por unos segundos y apretó los puños con fuerza. – Soy una persona complicada, si no puedes lidiar con eso, lo comprendo.

\- Ignoro lo que te está pasando, pero cuando te sientas listo para hablar, voy a estar esperando.

\- Ya deberías irte. Es tu hora de salida.

\- No te voy a dejar así.

\- Quiero estar solo.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¿Crees que sabes todo lo que pasa por mi corazón y mi cabeza? – Gruñó. – Si te digo que te vayas y me dejes en paz, es lo que tienes que hacer. Así que sal de aquí de una vez, Hummel.

\- No, Blaine. Vamos a hablar y resolver lo que sea que esté...

La silla fue girando hasta que el de ojos amielados quedó de frente. – ¡LÁRGATE!

Kurt lo observó detenidamente, había rabia en la mirada del pelinegro, pero sobre todo había mucho dolor y angustia.

\- Blaine...

\- ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¿DE QUÉ FORMA TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE VAYAS? – A pesar de estar gritando, su voz estaba revestida en tristeza.

\- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? – Una mujer ingresó a la habitación y dio una mirada severa, frunciendo el ceño. – Dr. Hummel, a mi oficina, ahora.

El de ojos azules volteó y resopló. – Dra. Silver.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El castaño estaba desesperado y completamente fastidiado, la mujer mayor no había parado de hablar por más de veinte minutos, y él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el comportamiento extraño de Blaine.

Hacía mucho que no actuaba de esa forma, por lo tanto debía ser algo muy grave lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía apartar de su mente aquella mirada tan llena de dolor y enojo.

\- Dr. Hummel... ¡Dr. Hummel!

\- Dígame.

\- No ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le he estado diciendo.

\- Discúlpeme, con mucho respeto pero honestamente, mi cabeza está en otra parte en este momento.

\- Eso es evidente. Y esta situación no puede continuar.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Debe separar inminentemente lo personal de lo profesional, o me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas.

\- ¿Puede explicarme eso? Porque no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

\- Es evidente que estaba teniendo una pelea con Blaine, y se salió de tal forma de proporción que llamó la atención del personal y otros pacientes. ¿Le parece poco?

Y a eso tengo que agregarle el hecho de que interfiere en el trabajo de sus colegas porque pone sus sentimientos por encima de su profesionalismo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Tengo un informe del Dr. Thomas en donde pone de manifiesto que hace unos días estaba en medio de una sesión de ejercicios con Blaine y usted intervino y lo tachó de incompetente al decirle que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y trató de quitarle autoridad.

\- ¡Es un infeliz! Disculpe la expresión, pero las cosas no son así. Blaine se estaba quejando, tenía mucho dolor en la espalda y aunque lo estaba expresando, Jack no le prestaba atención y seguía presionándolo. Lo llamó mentiroso al insinuar que estaba fingiendo. Por eso intervine.

Blaine se había golpeado en la mañana y tenía un gran hematoma que le producía el dolor que manifestaba, pero estoy seguro que Jack omitió esa parte en el informe.

Ambos siguieron hablando y argumentando durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, y Kurt sólo quería salir de ahí corriendo.

Cuando la plática fue dada por terminada, se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de su novio, vio la luz encendida que brillaba debajo de la puerta e intentó ingresar, pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

Cariño, abre por favor. Tenemos que hablar. – Dio varios golpes ligeros en el portal de madera. – Amor, sé que me escuchas. – Miró alrededor y notó las miradas curiosas sobre él, y gruñó. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje rápido.

 _ ***** Mi amor, vamos a hablar y resolver esto. Sólo abre la puerta por favor._

La única respuesta que recibió fue ver que la luz del cuarto se apagaba. Soltó el aire contenido y envió un nuevo texto.

 _ ***** Me voy a quedar aquí en el centro. Cuando quieras que hablemos o lo que sea que necesites, sólo llámame o escríbeme. Estaré pendiente y vendré enseguida. Te Amo._

Permaneció de pie junto a la puerta durante la siguiente hora, pero al no haber ningún cambio, con pesar se dirigió hacia el ala de los médicos residentes.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El dueño de unos ojos color miel se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad acostado y abrazado a su almohada mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y la desolación aprisionaba su corazón.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Dra. Silver. – El pelinegro asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina.

\- Pasa Blaine, y cierra la puerta por favor. Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero éste es el único momento que he encontrado para que platiquemos ya que en días pasados estuve muy ocupada.

\- No hay problema. Dígame de qué quiere hablar.

\- Estoy segura que lo sabes muy bien. Es acerca de esa relación que tienes con el Dr. Hummel.

\- No entiendo qué punto debemos tocar al respecto. Pensé que Kurt había sido muy claro con usted.

\- Tengo claro lo que él me dijo, pero esto se trata de ti.

\- Bien... ¿entonces?

\- Sé que él ha sido de mucha ayuda en tu vida, has tenido un cambio muy positivo, y eso me alegra más de lo que puedas imaginar. También sé que Rachel y Nancy han sido un gran apoyo y su trabajo ha sido excelente.

Con ellas llevas una relación muy buena, ha surgido una amistad entre ustedes, y eso está bien. Lo que no es correcto es lo que pasa con Hummel.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me ama y lo amo. No veo qué hay de incorrecto ahí.

\- ¿Has pensado con calma todo lo que implica tener una pareja? Empezando porque necesitan tiempo juntos.

\- Teníamos eso hasta que usted le prohibió que me viese.

\- Lo hacía en sus horas de trabajo.

\- Él no descuidaba ninguna de sus obligaciones ni abandonaba su puesto por estar conmigo. Supimos acomodarnos a su horario.

\- Tal vez eso funcionaba por ahora, pero después, ¿qué iba a pasar?

\- ¿Después?

\- Supongo que esperas que las cosas vayan avanzando. Seguir siempre en la misma rutina, ¿cómo crees que va a afectarlos?

\- Pienso irme pronto. No voy a vivir aquí eternamente.

\- Sólo espero que no estés basando tu decisión en él y luego te des cuenta que no estabas listo para haberte ido.

\- Mis decisiones son personales, y simplemente ya no deseo estar aquí.

\- Hace dos meses no pensabas de esa forma. – El chico le dio una mirada que demostraba su confusión. – Tengo entendido que cuando recibiste la notificación de que debías dejar el centro, te afectó mucho porque no querías irte.

\- En dos meses muchas cosas cambian.

\- El mundo es diferente fuera de este lugar, Blaine, y en lo personal, no creo que estés preparado todavía para enfrentarlo.

\- Es algo que deberé averiguar por mí mismo, en todo caso.

\- Por supuesto. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sabes que te tengo un gran afecto, y mi único interés es que seas feliz.

\- Se lo agradezco. Realmente lo hago, a usted y a este sitio que creó. Me ayudó mucho en diferentes formas, y estoy muy consciente de que mi vida sería distinta si no hubiese llegado aquí. Mi gratitud será eterna, pero es tiempo de avanzar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, y me parece fantástico que pienses así, pero también creo que no hay por qué apresurar las cosas. Todo tiene su propio tiempo. Si crees que debes irte, adelante. Y si en algún momento sientes que debes regresar, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas.

Sin embargo, experimentar en el mundo no es lo mismo que hacerlo con una relación de pareja, que es el punto por el que estamos conversando.

La sonrisa que había estado esbozando fue reemplazada por un gesto de molestia. – No estoy experimentando nada. Amo a Kurt y soy feliz con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es amor? Tal vez es sólo agradecimiento porque ha estado a tu lado durante todo este tiempo apoyándote, ayudándote. Quizá es un gran cariño lo que sientes, pero lo...

\- Reconozco la diferencia muy bien. Sé lo que es estar enamorado.

\- Blaine...

\- Estuve en una relación de casi doce años. Sé cómo se siente amar a alguien con todo el corazón y querer una vida a su lado.

\- ¡Exacto! Amabas con todo tu ser a tu ex prometido, y de pronto resulta que ya lo olvidaste y te enamoraste de otra persona.

\- No es así. Usted no tiene idea de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Fue duro aceptar que ya no estábamos juntos y que todos los planes que alguna vez tuvimos nunca se volverían realidad. Me costó mucho aprender a estar sin él a mi lado e irlo olvidando, pero finalmente sucedió.

\- Creíste que Benoît era el amor de tu vida. Se iban a casar, por favor. No pudiste dejar de amarlo tan fácilmente. Sé que influyó el que él no pudiera más y se fuera. Te destrozó que te abandonara cuando más lo necesitabas, pero aun así.

\- Me desgarró el corazón que lo hiciera, pero no lo puedo culpar porque yo lo orillé a eso. – Desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de tomar una respiración profunda. – Amaba a Benoît demasiado como para hacerlo pasar por toda esa tortura por la que yo atravesaba, así que decidí alejarlo. Aunque confieso que me decepcionó que no hubiese luchado por mí un poco más, pero al final así fueron las cosas. Y esa misma desilusión y el dolor que me causó, fueron los que me ayudaron a olvidarlo.

Cuando Kurt llegó a mi vida, yo estaba en una etapa muy distinta ya, y no es que él apareció y me enamoré mágicamente. Mi guardia estaba muy alta en esa época. Entre nosotros las cosas fueron muy complicadas al comienzo, y todo ha sido un proceso que ha tomado tiempo. Primero, para empezar a llevarnos bien y después para lo que ha ido surgiendo.

Sólo yo sé por lo que pasé. Usted puede conocer mi historia, pero no tiene idea de lo que sucede en mi corazón.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero... Entonces no lo amas a él como lo hiciste con Leblanc.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Alejaste a alguien con quien compartiste más de diez años de tu vida justamente por lo mucho que lo amabas, ya que no querías atarlo ni verlo sufriendo a tu lado. Pero con Hummel es diferente, ya que no te importa hacer precisamente eso. Para mí tus acciones hablan de lo diferente que es lo que sentías por tu ex a lo que sientes por él. Es lo que me hace cuestionar si realmente lo amas.

\- La... la situación es... No es lo mismo... – El aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta de forma dolorosa. – Yo no estoy en las mismas condiciones que en esa época... No es igual.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Hummel no se va a cansar? Ahora tienen muy poco tiempo juntos, pero a la larga tal vez no pueda seguir tu ritmo o...

\- No entiendo... ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? – Luchaba porque las lágrimas que sentía que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, no encontraran un camino para liberarse. – ¿No se supone que le importo y me tiene afecto?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quiere arruinar mi felicidad?

\- Al contrario, lo que deseo es que no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Que te aferres a una relación sin futuro o a una persona porque crees que estás enamorado, cuando la realidad es únicamente que no quieres estar solo.

¿Te has acostumbrado a tus limitaciones? ¿Puedes con todas ellas? ¿Realmente puedes hacerles frente y seguir adelante? – Un gran silencio se hizo presente. – Piensa en eso, si tú mismo no has podido hacerlo, ¿esperas que él lo haga? ¿Piensas que será capaz de...?

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando más!

\- Sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto, por eso no...

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Si lo que quería era quitarme la dicha y paz que sentí por un tiempo, felicidades, porque lo logró.

La mujer lo miró estupefacta y con una corriente atravesándole el cuerpo.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

En la mañana el médico de ojos azules fue a buscar a Blaine, y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y una figura femenina apareció frente a él.

\- Kurt, hola.

\- No me hables, Berry.

\- ¿Vas a seguir así? Me he disculpado tantas veces por lo de esa noche que ya perdí la cuenta.

\- Tú provocaste que Blaine se sintiera mal con todas las cosas que dijiste. Desde entonces ha estado distante, y ahora actúa tan raro que simplemente me desconcierta. Pero las cosas iniciaron por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tenías que abrir la boca?

\- Lo lamento mucho. Si sirve de algo, ya hablé con Blaine y le expliqué todo. Él no está enojado conmigo.

\- En este momento no tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito...

\- Si viniste a verlo, no está. Le traje el desayuno y no lo encontré.

\- Regresaré después. – Se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos, pero fue detenido por una mano sujetando su brazo.

\- Kurt, por favor, vamos a hablar.

\- Ahora no, me urge encontrar a Blaine.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Las horas transcurrieron y no había señal alguna del pelinegro por ninguna parte. Rachel, Nancy y Kurt habían estado buscándolo por todo el centro con la ayuda de otros enfermeros, pero sin conseguir resultados.

El castaño estaba desesperado con la poca información conseguida y daba vueltas por todo su consultorio. Había llamado a su novio por teléfono cientos de veces y le había enviado un sin número de mensajes, pero éste no respondía.

Con manos temblorosas marcó a otra persona, y luego de unas pocas timbradas escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Kurt, hola. ¿Está todo bien?_

 _\- No, Elliot. Estoy tan angustiado._

 _\- Cálmate y dime qué pasó._

 _\- No puedo. Blaine firmó su salida del centro a las siete de la mañana. Son las once de la noche y no ha regresado. ¿Dónde puede estar a esta hora?_

 _\- Tal vez fue a alguna parte para relajarse. Debe haber algún sitio al que le guste ir, algo así como su lugar secreto. Todos tenemos un..._

 _\- ¡Eso es imposible!_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque ese lugar no está en la ciudad. Así que no pudo ir ahí._

 _\- Bueno, son muchas horas las que ha estado ausente, ¿por qué no podría haber ido hasta allá?_

 _\- Porque no le gustan los viajes en auto. Además, no tiene sentido que se haya ido así sin decir nada a nadie y que..._

 _\- Seguramente necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio. Puede estar por ahí recorriendo las calles o andar en un taxi, tal vez..._

 _-¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente sin escrúpulos es capaz de aprovecharse de alguien en silla de ruedas? ¿Sabes cuántos peligros hay ahí fuera? Puede estar cruzando una calle y un conductor imprudente no lo vería y lo arrollaría sin problema._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos pensamientos fatalistas?_

 _\- Creí que ibas a comprender la angustia que estoy sintiendo. No sé ni para qué te llamé._

 _\- Kurt, escúchame..._

 _\- ¡Olvídalo!_ – Cortó la llamada y volvió a marcar al número del pelinegro. En vista de que una vez más no contestó, le envió otro mensaje.

 _ ***** Blaine, mi amor. Ignoro por qué te fuiste, pero te prometo que cualquier cosa que te tenga así, podemos resolverla._

 _Llámame o escríbeme, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Necesito saber que estás bien. Te amo, no lo olvides, te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

Minutos después, se dirigía hacia la salida, estaba dispuesto a recorrer las calles hasta encontrar al ojimiel. Una notificación sonó en su celular y lo sacó de inmediato del bolsillo de su pantalón con la esperanza de que fuese su novio.

Respiró con dificultad al ver el nombre de éste, y revisó rápidamente el texto.

 _ ***** ¿Puedes venir?_

Con dedos temblorosos escribió la respuesta y esperó impaciente.

 _ ***** Por supuesto. Sólo dime a dónde y estaré ahí enseguida._

 _ ***** En casa de tus padres._

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt conducía a toda velocidad haciéndose un sin fin de preguntas. ¿Qué hacía Blaine en casa de sus padres? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá? ¿Estaría bien? Presionó más el acelerador sin recapacitar en que podría tener un accidente por la forma imprudente en la que estaba conduciendo, honestamente, en ese momento su pareja ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó, iluminó el lugar con las luces del auto poniéndolas en el modo intenso y se bajó a toda prisa.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine, amor! ¿Dónde estás?

No muy lejos de ahí vio una silueta que iba apareciendo por la calle y caminó en su dirección, acelerando el paso cada vez más hasta que estaba corriendo y se aventó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente. – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor... Estaba tan preocupado por ti... Tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo... ¿Estás bien? – Se separó un poco para mirarlo y le acarició el rostro suavemente. – Te amo, te amo, te amo. Me moriría si algo te pasara.

\- Gracias por venir. – Respondió con voz ronca.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. – Se inclinó y lo besó, pero se apartó asustado al darse cuenta que su acción no había sido correspondida.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro. Vamos a la casa. Tal vez te quieras duchar, comer algo. No sé... Luces tan agotado.

Una vez dentro del antiguo hogar Hummel, el castaño esperaba a que Blaine saliese del baño. El pelinegro le había dicho que sólo necesitaba refrescarse un poco, así que lo esperaba en el sofá con un té caliente.

Cuando apareció, tomó la taza y bebió todo su contenido rápidamente, ignorando si aquel líquido quemaba su boca o su garganta. Depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesita central y respiró profundamente.

\- Kurt...

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Interrumpió el de ojos claros con incertidumbre. – No me has contestado todavía si estás bien.

\- Depende de lo que estar bien signifique para ti... Vine en un taxi, pero no tenía cómo regresar... Me... Me robaron.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por Dios! Pe...pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue?

\- Me quedé dormido en el parque. Estaba muy cansado...

Cargaba algo de dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Como dije, me dormí y seguramente alguien se acercó a registrarme y se llevaron el efectivo. Supongo que no pudieron encontrar el teléfono porque lo tenía en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón, y como mi pierna estaba presionada contra el costado de la silla, hubieran tenido que moverme para sacarlo.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- No. Sólo fue el susto inicial. Cuando desperté supe que alguien se había acercado a mí porque el bolsillo de la chaqueta estaba abierto. Metí la mano para buscar el dinero y no estaba.

Kurt se acercó y le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. – ¡Malditos infelices! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan viles?

\- Eso ya pasó. Lo que importa ahora es lo que tengo que decirte.

\- Creo que deberías descansar. Te alisté la cama, luego podemos hablar de lo que sea.

\- No, debemos hacerlo ahora.

\- Bien... Dime.

El ex artista tomó las manos que lo sostenían y las apartó de su rostro. – Kurt, lo he pensado mucho, y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para nosotros es cortar por lo sano.

\- Disculpa, creo que no estoy entendiendo.

\- Que no podemos seguir juntos. – Soltó el aire contenido. – Terminamos, y es definitivo.

\- Creo que estás muy alterado por todo lo que ha pasado. Necesitas descansar y...

\- Lo que necesito es que me escuches con atención. Tú y yo no tenemos futuro. No va a funcionar, así que esto es lo mejor.

\- No sé por qué estás diciendo estas cosas, pero no lo acepto. Es una locura y...

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo más difícil.

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Blaine. No hay razón para que terminemos, es totalmen...

\- Ya que así lo quieres, entonces te dejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hubiera preferido que fuera de mutuo acuerdo, pero como parece que no sucederá de esa forma, te estoy dejando. Ahora cada quien puede seguir su camino.

\- Prometiste que nunca me romperías el corazón, Blaine.

\- Mi intención no es lastimarte, Kurt.

\- No quieres lastimarme, pero estás terminando conmigo. Y ni siquiera me das una razón válida, porque lo único que dijiste es que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

\- Una vida a mi lado es algo que no debes afrontar ni...

\- ¿Y no crees que esa es una elección que sólo a mí me compete? Si te molesta y te parece irrespetuoso que otros quieran tomar decisiones por ti, ¿qué te da el derecho a hacerme eso?

\- Kurt...

\- Sólo respóndeme algo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Te diste cuenta que no es amor lo que sientes por mí? O tal vez... – Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

¿Blaine?

Los orbes como la miel se posaron sobre los de color cielo. – Yo... – Se mordió el labio inferior. – Kurt... No...

\- ¿Ya no me amas? ¿O nunca me amaste? Quiero la verdad.

\- No soy bueno para ti. – Soltó un sollozo.

\- Soy yo quien decide eso. Ahora sólo responde mi pregunta. ¿Me amas?

Vio los orbes azules llenos de lágrimas reflejando un profundo dolor y sintió un golpe en el pecho. Él estaba causando eso y no le gustaba. Respiró varias veces con dificultad y trató de aclarar el nudo en su garganta. – No, Kurt. La respuesta es no.


	31. Cap 31: Enfrentando la Realidad

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Sue lo ha llenado de muchas ideas equivocadas.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Aquí sabrás lo que sucede.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Ellos tienen que superar muchas cosas, pero van avanzando poco a pco

 _ *** Georgi G** _ Eso es cierto, hay mucho amor entre ellos. Pero las dudas de Blaine son fuertes.

 _ *** D'Criss VM** _ Sí, la doctora le ha llenado la cabeza de dudas.

Muy buena observación, para eso son los spoilers ;)

 _ *** Victoria Chavarria**_ Se aman, eso es definitivo, pero Blaine tiene que dejar de escuchar a terceros.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Blaine y Kurt tienen mucho de qué hablar entre sí y con la doctora Silver también.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ ¡Oh sí! La Dra. Silver fue directo a cada una de sus inseguridades, y ahora está tomando decisiones erróneas.

Tienes toda la razón en eso, Benoît no supo cómo manejar las diferentes situaciones, y claro que Blaine se lo ponía todo muy difícil, pero Kurt es diferente y como comentas, tiene todas las herramientas para hacerlo.

Blaine sólo tiene que confiar en su pareja y darle y darse la oportunidad de trabajar juntos en su relación.

 _ *** Krishna Arantxa Iturra Villagran**_ Blaine está tan vulnerable que lo que cualquiera le diga le va a afectar mucho.

Kurt no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Aquí la actualización.

 _ *** Breen Ledesma**_ Blaine está tan confundido, que lo que le digan genera dudas en él de inmediato =(

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán** _ Blaine necesita volver a confiar en sí mismo para no prestar atención a lo que otros digan.

Ama a Kurt, pero no quiere que sufra, sólo que no se da cuenta que así lo hace sufrir más.

 _ *** Ang Vanessa Kibummie**_ La inseguridad de Blaine lo lleva a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

Él ama a Kurt y sabe que Kurt lo ama, pero cree tener razones válidas para alejarlo.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Jajaja, estoy segura que todas/os querrán ayudarte a lincharla.

Hay mucho que ellos tienen que hablar y baches que ir tapando para poder avanzar, porque las inseguridades de Blaine son muy grandes.

 _ *** Adri Botero**_ Es triste, lo sé.

Lamentablemente Blaine está muy vulnerable.

 _ *** Lety BL**_ Blaine piensa que está haciendo lo correcto.

 _ *** JaviHummelMalik**_ Todas/os quieres acabar con la Dra. Silver por llenarle la cabeza de dudas a Blaine.

 _ *** RoxiPM** _ =(

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ Están en un momento difícil.

 _ *** Mel2009** _ Blaine tiene muchas inseguridades y es fácil de influenciar.

Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *** Catlyn_Agron_Funk** _ Blaine está tomando decisiones equivocadas, aunque cree que hace bien.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Ella fue uno de los detonantes.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31:**

 **"** **Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

.

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando el timbre sonó y Kurt fue a ver quién era, sorprendiéndose al abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Elliot!

\- ¡Menos mal que te encontré! – He estado tan preocupado desde que hablamos, y como no respondiste mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, empecé a pensar lo peor.

\- Lo siento, estuve muy ocupado. Pero pasa, acomódate que ya te cuento lo que ocurrió.

El médico ingresó al departamento y se sentó en uno de los muebles. – Lo primero, ¿supiste de Blaine?

\- Sí, lo encontré. – Se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Se había ido a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Por varias razones es un lugar especial para nosotros. Por lo que tomó un taxi y se fue para allá. – Regresó con dos vasos con jugo, entregándole uno a su amigo, quien aceptó y le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¿Pero no tiene ese miedo a los vehículos?

\- Así es, sin embargo, estaba tan fuera de sí que ni él mismo se explica cómo logró hacerlo.

\- Vaya. Debió realmente estar mal.

\- Lo estaba.

\- ¿Y cómo lo localizaste?

\- Le envié un nuevo mensaje y finalmente respondió indicándome que estaba ahí, y me preguntó si lo podía ir a ver.

\- ¿Entonces, qué sucedió?

\- Fui a buscarlo, por supuesto. Ya después hablamos.

\- ¿Acerca de su escape de ese día?

\- Sobe muchas cosas en realidad. Una de ellas fue que había comprendido que no me había amado como lo hizo con Benoît.

\- ¿Benoît?

\- Su ex… Con quien estuvo por once años y con quien se iba a casar, pero el día del ensayo de la boda fue cuando ocurrió el accidente.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es…! Me habías dicho que Blaine tenía a alguien en su pasado y recuerdo que te contesté que tú también, que todos lo tenemos, pero lo importante es que ahora ustedes estaban juntos… Sin embargo, lo que me estás contando es muy fuerte. – Le dio un trago largo a su jugo. – ¿Te explicó a lo que se refería con eso? Porque lo que yo entiendo es que lo amó más a él y… – Abrió los ojos ampliamente y llevó una mano a su boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. – Lo lamento, yo…

\- Tranquilo, confieso que pensé en lo mismo cuando lo mencionó, pero luego me contó todo. Y no, no es a eso a lo que se refería.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces?

\- Me ama, Elliot. Me ama tanto que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mí.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- Porque quería que yo fuera feliz.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

¿Por qué Blaine estaba haciendo eso? No tenía idea, pero esa misma madrugada lo averiguaría. Con un nudo en la garganta realizó una pregunta que llegó como un rayo a golpearlo con fuerza. – Sólo respóndeme algo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Te diste cuenta que no es amor lo que sientes por mí? O tal vez… – Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

¿Blaine?

Los orbes como la miel se posaron sobre los de color cielo. – Yo… – Se mordió el labio inferior. – Kurt… No…

\- ¿Ya no me amas? ¿O nunca me amaste? Quiero la verdad.

\- No soy bueno para ti. – Soltó un sollozo.

\- Soy yo quien decide eso. Ahora sólo responde mis preguntas. ¿Me amas? ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?

Blaine vio los orbes azules y respiró varias veces con dificultad, tratando de aclarar el nudo en su garganta. – No, Kurt. La respuesta es no.

\- Estás mintiendo, – refutó intentando controlar el remolino de emociones que lo recorrían, para poder escuchar así lo que le decía su corazón, – porque he sentido tu amor en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y compartido. No pudiste dejar de amarme de la noche a la mañana.

Además, veo el dolor en tus ojos al hacer esto. Estás tratando de portarte frío y sin emociones, pero tus ojos son demasiado expresivos, y están teñidos de tristeza y sufrimiento. Desconozco las razones por las que estás actuando de esta forma, pero sé que me amas.

\- Si fuera así, ¿por qué me lo preguntaste?

\- Porque quería escuchar de tus labios que…

\- Ya no sigas. Tienes que aceptarlo, Kurt. No te…

\- Dilo… Si insistes en eso, entonces dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

\- Yo… no… No es lo que… – Soltó un sonido de frustración. – Ni siquiera puedo alejarte de mí… No te merezco. – Empezó a llorar.

\- Blaine, ¿de qué…?

\- Te amo tanto… Y por eso quiero que tengas una buena vida, feliz y tranquila. Deseo para ti a la mejor pareja que el mundo pueda darte y…

\- Ya la tengo.

\- No quiero que te conformes conmigo ni que te sientas atado por mis limitaciones.

\- Estar contigo no es conformarme, porque yo te elegí, mi corazón te eligió. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

En cuanto a lo otro, ya es muy tarde para evitarlo.

\- Ya sé que mi problema es…

\- Porque mi corazón está unido al tuyo, y sin ti dejaría de latir.

\- No puedes decir esas cosas.

El médico avanzó hasta eliminar el espacio entre ellos. – Siempre digo lo que pienso y siento. Te amo Blaine, y no sólo quiero una vida contigo, quiero toda una eternidad a tu lado. – Se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. – Lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza, te aseguro que podremos resolverlo juntos.

\- No… Kurt…

\- Te amo. Te amo más de lo que piensas e imaginas. No intentes separarnos.

\- Te amo Kurt. Juro que te amo. – Se impulsó hacia el frente y presionó sus labios contra los de su pareja.

El beso fue corto y no llevaba ningún ritmo debido a que el ojimiel no paraba de sollozar, pero a pesar de eso, era perfecto, y la muestra de todos los sentimientos que estaban implícitos.

Aún con las manos acunándole el rostro, el castaño le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. – Ya no llores. Me duele verte así.

\- Lo siento. – Respondió hipando. – No quiero hacerte sufrir.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Me amas mucho?

\- Con todo mi corazón.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres alejarme de ti?

\- Porque te amo. Porque deseo que seas feliz. Porque…

\- Soy feliz, y estoy enamorado del hombre más maravilloso del planeta.

\- Esto es tan confuso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Benoît…

Al escuchar ese nombre, una corriente helada recorrió la espalda del de ojos como el cielo. ¿Qué tenía que ver el ex de su novio con su comportamiento? ¿Acaso Blaine se había dado cuenta de…? No, no podía empezar a suponer cosas. Lo mejor era hablar con calma y aclarar todo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él? – Por un momento se vio tentado a soltarlo, pero no lo hizo. Y aunque permanecer así inclinado empezaba a producir dolor en su espalda, necesitaba despejar sus dudas, y por alguna razón esa postura en la que estaban se sentía íntima e ideal.

\- Lo amé mucho. Lo amé con todas mis fuerzas, y por ese amor que le tenía fue que decidí apartarlo de mi lado. No quería que siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa, aunque perderlo me destrozara por dentro.

Hizo una pausa, y por varios segundos desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre los orbes azules. – Pensé que nunca podría volver a enamorarme después de eso. Todos me decían que era joven y en algún momento conocería a alguien que despertase mi corazón, que me haría sentir nuevamente, pero no lo creí posible. No podía volver a amar a nadie como lo hice con él.

Entonces llegaste tú y cambiaste todo. A veces me asusta la forma en la que me enamoré de ti, por todo lo que representa y lo que significa. Sin que me diera cuenta te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón y te has grabado en mi piel.

Y aun así, no sé cómo explicarlo. He estado pensando mucho en estos días acerca de tantas cosas y no logro comprender lo que me pasa.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Estuve con Benoît por once años y medio. Lo amaba con locura, y aunque suene contradictorio, me aferré a ese sentimiento para poder dejarlo ir. Y ahora estás tú, llevamos un año conociéndonos y sólo unos meses como pareja, pero he comprendido que nunca te amaré como a él, porque te amo más, mucho más de lo que alguna vez creí que fuese posible. Tal vez te suene ilógico por el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos…

\- Tiene mucho sentido para mí, porque me pasa lo mismo contigo. No sólo ahuyentaste mis fantasmas, sanaste mis heridas y llenaste mi corazón con un amor que no pensé que sentiría nunca más. Y ese amor ha crecido de una forma tal que ya no veo la vida sin ti.

\- Kurt…

\- Es posible volver a enamorarse, y amar más de lo alguna vez se hizo. Ahora lo sé, contigo lo descubrí.

\- Pero… Me siento egoísta.

\- ¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que sufras a mi lado, más no quiero perderte. Necesito alejarte de mí, y a la vez me duele tanto pensar en no tenerte.

Con él, sabía que sería muy difícil y no tenía idea de cómo lo superaría al dejarlo ir, sin embargo, de algún modo lo hice. Pero contigo es diferente, porque siento que sin ti no voy a poder seguir adelante. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Porque somos almas gemelas. Entiendo lo que pretendes hacer, estás tratando de protegerme, pero si nos separamos, ambos vamos a rompernos, ya que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

\- Es así como me siento… Sé que sin ti estaría incompleto.

\- Lo dije, somos almas gemelas.

\- Almas gemelas. – Repitió en medio de un sollozo.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- Te amo Kurt. – Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé… Pero ahora me gustaría descansar un poco. Me duele la espalda, ¿sabes?

\- Has estado sentado tantas horas, es lógico. Un baño caliente te va a ayudar, y luego te daré un buen masaje.

\- Suena tan bien.

\- Vamos a la habitación entonces. – Lo rodeó con los brazos para levantarlo.

\- No, yo puedo.

\- Sólo quiero ayudar, estás cansado y adolorido.

El ojimiel se aferró a la silla. – Puedo hacerlo.

\- Seguro. Voy a preparar la tina.

\- Gracias.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- Blaine no deja de sorprenderme.

\- A mí tampoco, Eli.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Se bañó y ya más cómodo, empezamos a hablar, no mucho en realidad porque no tardó en dormirse.

\- Debió estar agotado. ¿Y cuándo lo vas a ir a ver para…? – Un ruido proveniente de la habitación se produjo en ese momento. – ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Seguramente Blaine que ya despertó. Voy a ver que se le cayó y…

\- Espera, ¿está aquí en tu departamento?

\- Sí. Cuando llegué donde mis padres ya pasaba la media noche, y mientras hablamos y todo, nos dio la madrugada. Dormimos un poco y luego de desayunar decidimos regresar, fui al centro para notificar que no iría en la tarde, y de paso tomar algo de ropa para Blaine, luego vinimos hacia acá porque necesitábamos privacidad.

Estábamos hablando, pero el sueño lo venció nuevamente. No ha estado durmiendo bien en los últimos días, así que tiene cansancio acumulado.

\- ¿Kurt? – La voz del pelinegro se escuchó a lo lejos.

\- Ahí voy, cariño.

\- Bueno, me retiro. – Se puso de pie. – Luego hablamos, es mejor que vayas con él.

\- Está bien.

\- Asegúrate de no dejar ningún punto sin cubrir. Y dile por favor que quiero hablar con él.

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- Lo que dijo Rachel la otra noche.

\- No sé si quiera.

\- Sólo pregúntale si nos podemos ver. Espero que acepte. Y ahora sí me voy. Me alegra que las cosas salieran bien. Cuídate, luego te llamo.

Elliot salió del lugar y Kurt corrió a la habitación. – ¿Qué sucede, amor? – Vio el celular del pelinegro en el suelo.

\- Desperté y no estabas. Quise mandarte un mensaje y como me encontraba adormilado, al intentar alcanzar el teléfono se me cayó, y mi silla está lejos.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Y lamento haberla movido, no creí que fueses a despertar tan pronto. – Levantó el celular y lo alzó.

\- Escuché que hablabas con alguien, por eso me callé. No quise importunar.

\- Está bien, ya se fue. – Colocó la silla junto a la cama.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Elliot. Estaba preocupado. Ayer yo estaba tan desesperado que empecé a llamar a todos para preguntarles si de casualidad te habían visto y pedirles que estuviesen atentos.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Sólo estuvo unos minutos. Me dijo que te preguntara si podían hablar.

\- ¿Hablar?

\- Sí. Quiere tener una plática contigo.

\- No sé. No creo que haya algo de lo qué él y yo tengamos que charlar.

\- Fue lo que le dije, pero insistió.

\- Tengo que pensarlo.

\- Claro, amor.

\- Todavía me siento cansado.

\- Duerme. No hay prisa porque te levantes.

\- Tenemos que platicar de tantas cosas.

\- Eso es definitivo, pero es mejor que descanses un poco más. Mientras tanto voy a preparar algo para el almuerzo.

\- Quédate conmigo. Podemos pedir algo más tarde.

\- Seguro. Ese es un mejor plan. – Sonrió y avanzó del otro lado de la cama, se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó junto a su novio, acariciándole el rostro.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Dilo de nuevo.

\- Te amo.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Demasiado.

Unieron sus labios en un ritmo suave, romántico, como si siguiesen el compás de una melodía. Poco a poco fueron eliminando el espacio entre sus cuerpos y se enredaron entre sí.

Besos y caricias ligeras prosiguieron por un largo tiempo, luego Blaine apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño y se quedó dormido esbozando una sonrisa.

El ojiazul lo contemplaba con dulzura, y los recuerdos de lo sucedido horas atrás llegaron a su mente.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

Cuando Kurt salió del baño y entró al dormitorio, su novio se había quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta. Sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Sí, ya voy. Tengo que terminar de sacarme esto.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Sólo por esta vez. Te aseguro que no me importa hacerlo. No me molesta ni me incomoda de ninguna manera. – Se fue acercando poco a poco.

\- Necesito sentarme en la cama, es más fácil así.

\- ¿Puedo hacer eso al menos?

Ante el gesto que hizo el pelinegro, el médico lo levantó y lo acomodó en un costado del colchón.

\- Gracias. Yo puedo con lo demás.

\- Voy a poner un poco más de agua caliente, ya se ha de estar enfriando.

Kurt comprobaba la temperatura cuando escuchó la silla de ruedas deslizándose dentro del baño y giró para encontrar a un Blaine semidesnudo, lo único que lo tapaba era el boxer gris que cargaba.

\- Mientras te bañas voy a pedir comida. Hay un local cerca de aquí que trabaja las veinticuatro horas. ¿Hay algo en particular que desees?

\- Cualquier cosa que sea ligera.

\- Bien. Salió del baño y mientras pensaba en qué pedir, esa voz que amaba le impidió realizar la llamada.

\- Kurt…

\- Sí, ¿qué pasó? – Asomó la cabeza y vio a su novio todavía en la silla. – ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Por qué no has entrado a la tina?

\- ¿Puedes…? No, nada. Olvídalo.

\- Blaine. – Lo miró detenidamente y notó que estaba nervioso. – Dime lo que sucede, mi amor. Me llamaste por alguna razón.

\- Necesito levantarme de aquí para quitarme el boxer.

\- Claro, bebé. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\- Cuando entro a bañarme, ya me he quitado todas las prendas en la habitación, pero ahora no lo hice y…

\- Está bien, puedo ayudar. Sólo dime qué hacer.

\- Creo que sería más fácil si me siento sobre la tapa. – Miró el inidoro.

El médico avanzó y lo levantó, acomodándolo según las instrucciones que su novio le daba, pero éste siguió sin moverse.

\- Lo siento, voy a esperar allá fuera. Estoy invadiendo tu espacio.

\- No puedo sacármelo. – Dijo rápidamente, casi tropezando con las palabras – Tengo miedo de resbalarme.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Sus mejillas por un momento se volvieron rojas, y agradeció que Blaine no lo estuviese mirando.

\- Sí. – Su voz sonó insegura.

\- Será un placer, mi amor. – Se acercó a él y con cuidado fue deslizando la prenda hacia abajo, asegurándose de no mirar ninguna parte que no debía. Ya sabía que era algo difícil para su amado, y no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Una vez que terminó, le sonrió suavemente. – Listo. ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Me ayudas a entrar a la tina?

\- Por supuesto. – Lo tomó despacio y lo levantó, acomodándolo en el agua tibia.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, bebé. Ahora sí voy a llamar a…

\- Kurt… ¿Te bañas conmigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento. No debí preguntar eso. Fue una tontería.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

\- No… No, yo no…

\- Blaine, sólo dime.

\- No tenemos la confianza para algo así.

\- Te pregunté si querías.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. – Le sonrió. – Porque un baño caliente me caería de maravilla. – Empezó a quitarse la ropa y el pelinegro miró hacia un costado, sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a arder.

Agarrándose de las barras de seguridad, Blaine se acomodó un poco más adelante para dejarle espacio. No sabía todavía de dónde había sacado el valor para pedir algo así, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Kurt fue entrando en la bañera y se sentó detrás de su novio, dejando algo de especio entre ellos. Hizo correr un poco del agua que ya se estaba enfriando, y luego abrió el paso para llenarla con el líquido caliente.

\- ¿Te acercas más? – Preguntó Blaine con un ligero temblor en la voz.

\- Claro, cariño. – Se movió hacia delante después de cerrar la llave, pegando sus cuerpos por completo, y el ojimiel dio un respingo ante el contacto. – ¿Así está bien? ¿O estoy muy cerca?

\- Quiero… Quiero que sea natural, que…

\- Lo lamento. Sólo estaba preocupado porque estuvieras cómodo.

\- Realmente quiero hacer esto, Kurt.

\- Yo también. – Lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y lo inclinó hacia su pecho. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su pareja, pero ésta fue cediendo poco a poco y comenzó a relajarse hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Se siente muy bien. – Susurró.

\- Sí, se siente de maravilla. – Acomodó las piernas para quedar en una posición más confortable.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de ese momento y por varios minutos permanecieron en silencio. De pronto Kurt empezó a repartir suaves besos por el cuello y hombros del de rizos, y éste soltó un gemido.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba lavándole el cabello. Viendo con una gran sonrisa el deleite pintado en el rostro de su novio. Después procedió a enjabonarlo, y mientras el agua caía suave sobre su piel, repartía besos cortos que estaban generando corrientes eléctricas en los dos.

Blaine se volvió a tensar en el momento en que las manos del ojiazul tocaron sus cicatrices, pero la forma en la que éste lo estaba besando más todas las palabras de amor que le susurraba, lo hicieron irse olvidando de todo.

\- Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. – Dijo luego con voz temblorosa.

El médico se levantó y se acomodó delante de él y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de su amado haciendo círculos en su cuero cabelludo.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron completamente libres de jabón, Kurt salió de la tina y tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta la cama, sentándolo en el borde, para secarlo despacio.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro y se sonreían dulcemente.

A tientas, el de piel bronceada buscó la otra toalla que había sido depositada a su costado, y empezó a secar a su alma gemela.

Era un acto tan íntimo, tan puro, perfecto, y los dos en varias ocasiones soltaron suspiros y uno que otro sonido sensual por el tacto.

El médico fue a buscar en uno de los cajones de la cómoda un paquete nuevo de ropa interior, tomando dos de ahí. Regresó y ayudó a Blaine a colocarse el suyo. Luego hizo lo mismo con el propio.

Pronto los dos estaban acomodados en la cama, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, besándose hasta arrancarse suspiros del alma.

\- Te amo Blaine.

\- También te amo. – Hizo una pausa. – Me gustaría poder darte más, ir más allá, pero…

\- Me estás dando lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en mi vida. Hay muchas formas de intimar con tu pareja, y ésta es tan hermosa. Desde bañarnos juntos hasta este momento, todo ha sido perfecto, y no cambiaría nada.

\- Kurt, eres espléndido. – Soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes de éste rozándole la piel.

\- Amo los sonidos que haces. – Dejó una pequeña marca a un costado del cuello.

\- Kurt… Kurt… Espera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No había sentido esto en mucho tiempo. – Lo miró asustado. – Pensé que no podía tener estas sensaciones. ¿Cómo?

\- Hay muchas zonas sensibles en el cuerpo. Un beso puede causar todo tipo de reacciones si sabes dónde besar y cómo.

\- Sé eso, pero es… no… Por mi situación, creí que…

\- Es la magia que tú y yo hacemos juntos, cariño. – Entrelazó sus manos antes de volver a besarlo.

Al separarse, un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del ex artista. – Te amo Kurt. – Le dio una enorme y brillante sonrisa antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de éste, moviendo sus dedos de forma sutil y disfrutando de los latidos de su corazón.

\- Te amo Blaine. – Susurró envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

El castaño sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los rizos. Le fascinaba que su novio se durmiese abrazándolo de esa forma.

 _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar todavía, pero lo haremos cuando despiertes_. - Pensó y lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo. – Te amo Blaine. – Bisbiseó cerrando sus ojos. – Te amo.


	32. Cap 32: Cada Día Más Cerca

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32:**

 **"** **Cada Día Más Cerca"**

* * *

.

Blaine despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos sólo un poco, parpadeando antes de volver a cerrarlos, y se estiró ligeramente, sintiendo unos brazos que lo aprisionaban mientras una voz risueña llenaba el ambiente.

\- Eres tan adorable cuando te despiertas. – Le besó la punta de la nariz.

El pelinegro sonrió y abrió los ojos para contemplar a su novio. – Me encanta amanecer a tu lado. Te amo.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine. Y a mí también me encanta despertar y ver tu dulce rostro. – Se inclinó y le dio un beso corto. – ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Buen día, mi amor! – Capturó sus labios de forma suave y se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Luego de separarse se quedaron mirando fijamente, el azul fundido con el avellana, sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente y los dos perdidos en el momento.

El castaño llevó sus labios hacia el costado del rostro de Blaine y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la barbilla. Con una mano le acomodó la cabeza, creando acceso hacia el cuello de éste, haciéndolo suspirar.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Kurt, no me trates con delicadeza sólo por mi condición.

\- Cariño, no te estoy tratando de forma distinta a como lo haría si las circunstancias fuesen otras. Para mí es muy importante que mi pareja esté bien con lo que sea que hagamos, y te puedo asegurar que igual te preguntaría.

El de rizos suspiró. – ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo prometo. ¿Alguna vez te he tratado de manera diferente a los demás?

Blaine lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, haciendo una mueca. – Bueno, eso quiere decir que andas llevando en brazos a todos.

Kurt se congeló por un par de segundos sin saber cómo responder a aquella declaración. Claro, eso lo hacía sólo con él, pero… De pronto vio que el pelinegro esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres un tonto. – Soltó el aire retenido y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso lo haces? ¿Llevas en brazos a otras personas?

\- No, pe…

\- ¿Entonces es un trato diferente?

\- Ah… Bue… Es… Sí, en ese sentido.

\- Me gusta tener ciertas preferencias. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Ese era un cambio drástico y bastante bueno, ante el cual Kurt sonrió y luego plantó un beso dulce en los labios de su amado.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo?

Blaine suspiró y le acarició el rostro. – Sí. – Respondió en voz baja, y el ojiazul se dirigió una vez más hacia su cuello, produciendo en él varios sonidos.

Los ósculos fueron repartidos con suavidad por los hombros y brazos antes de centrarse en el pecho. Las blancas manos acariciaban la piel expuesta con amor y ternura.

Los rosados labios llegaron hasta el filo del boxer y continuaron su camino por encima de la tela, deteniéndose en los muslos.

\- Mi amor. – Dijo el ojimiel sujetándolo del hombro. – No tienes que hacer eso, sabes que no puedo sentir nada en mis piernas.

\- Sí puedes. – Se movió, acercándosele al rostro. – Tal vez no físicamente, pero puedes sentirlo aquí. – Colocó una mano en el pecho aceitunado, justo sobre el corazón. Le dio varios besos pequeños sobre los labios carnosos antes de regresar a las piernas.

Notó que Blaine estaba algo tenso, su cuerpo contraído era una clara evidencia, así como el puño cerrado cerca de su cara y el otro recogiendo la sábana. Se tomó todo el tiempo necesario besando y acariciando, sumado a muchas palabras dulces y románticas. Era cierto lo que había dicho antes, tal vez su novio no podía sentir sus atenciones ni disfrutarlas a nivel corporal, pero lograría que las sintiese en el corazón y en el alma.

Cuando escuchó un "Kurt" en medio de un gemido, supo que lo estaba logrando. Vio como el pelinegro se relajaba por completo, había abierto una mano, y la otra seguía en la sábana, pero ahora empuñándola suavemente. Continuó disfrutando del sabor y la textura de la piel ligeramente bronceada, hasta que estuvo de vuelta en el cuello.

\- Te amo. – Susurró el más bajo.

\- También te amo. – Respondió antes de unir en sus labios en una danza sin fin.

Lentamente fue haciéndolo girar, y emprendió la dulce tarea de repartir besos y caricias, esta vez por los hombros y la amplia espalda. Blaine suspiraba y decía una que otra cosa cursi. Todo era más que perfecto.

Al llegar a la primera y más grande cicatriz de todas, el moreno le pidió que se detuviese. – No sigas, no ahí. Esas marcas son horribles.

\- No lo son, amor. – Pasó con cuidado sus dedos por ellas. – Son sólo la prueba de que eres un guerrero, un luchador maravilloso, y gracias a eso sigues con vida.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Blaine, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al sentir las manos y labios de su pareja recorriendo con tal amor cada una de esas cicatrices que él tanto había detestado.

Después de un tiempo del que había perdido totalmente la noción, el de ojos dorados besaba con devoción al amor de su vida, antes de tomar la batuta y ser él quien recorriera la blanca piel.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Los dos yacían en la cama con sus cuerpos enredados, sus miradas conectadas y enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Todo fue tan… perfecto. – Dijo el de rizos. – Te amo.

\- Sí, perfecto. – Repitió. – Te amo tanto. Y me encanta ese cambio. No sé de dónde vino toda esa confianza, pero me hace feliz que sea así, Blaine.

\- Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, no es fácil, pero…

\- No quiero que te obligues tampoco, o que hagas algo que te resulte incómodo.

\- Me gusta todo lo que hemos hecho, Kurt. Estoy muy bien contigo, y no me siento obligado de ninguna manera. – Suspiró y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. – Tú me has hecho sentir tanto en muchas maneras, y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te amo Blaine, y me ha gustado tanto como a ti todo lo que hemos compartido. – Lo besó dulcemente. – Créeme, tú también me has hecho sentir más cosas de las que puedas imaginar. – Lo volvió a besar. – Y soy tan feliz a tu lado.

La sonrisa del ojimiel se borró repentinamente. – Te iba a alejar de mí. Estuve a punto de perderte. Iba a arruinar lo que tenemos… Yo…

\- Eso no iba a pasar, no lo iba a permitir. No me vas a sacar de tu vida. – Acarició unos rizos. – Ahora que te encontré, nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Lo nuestro es más fuerte que todo.

\- Pero fui un tonto al creer que…

\- Tratabas de protegerme. Querías lo mejor para mí. Sólo que hay un detalle importante que estabas olvidando, tú eres lo mejor que tengo.

\- Kurt… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a vivir sin ti? – Empezó a besarlo hasta que necesitó separarse en busca de aire, y después de llenar sus pulmones, volvió a unir sus bocas, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta que sus labios dolieron, pero era un dolor bueno.

El ojiazul sentía como su sangre hervía y el calor lo recorría por completo, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar de una forma en la que no podía permitirse, no todavía al menos, así que se separó suavemente y tazó el rostro de su novio. – Si seguimos así, no vamos a hablar nunca. – Esa era una buena salida, y cierta además, por lo que su novio no sospecharía.

\- Lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos vestirnos para…

\- Estamos en boxer, creo que no necesitamos más. – ¡Oh no! ¿Qué acababa de decir? Claro que debían ponerse algo de ropa. Blaine era tan hermoso y sexy, y él estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar las respuestas de su propia anatomía. Pero no podía retirar sus palabras, sólo podía rogar porque se negase. - _Blaine di que no, que prefieres cambiarte, di que…._

\- Tienes razón, estamos cómodos, no necesitamos más ropa.

 _Rayos._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante más de una hora estuvieron hablando, y el ojimiel con pesar y en medio de varias lágrimas le contó lo que Silver le había dicho y como eso lo había puesto a pensar y tomar la decisión de separarse.

Kurt hervía por dentro, pero esta vez de rabia. Él había sido bastante claro con la mujer mayor acerca de su relación sentimental, y ella no tenía ningún derecho a interferir, mucho menos a llenarle de ideas la cabeza a su novio.

Pero iría a hablar con ella y le dejaría las cosas muy claras. Si no era capaz de ver lo felices que los dos estaban, era su problema. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que volviese a entrometerse entre ellos.

\- Cuando vayamos al centro, primero quiero hablar con Silver, y luego tendré que moverme rápido. – Dijo el de rizos con firmeza.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Que sólo voy a regresar para recoger mis cosas. Sé que todavía no termina el mes, pero no quiero ni puedo seguir ahí, Kurt. Estoy agradecido con lo mucho que todos me ayudaron, sin embargo, la actitud de ella…

\- Comprendo, amor. Y no tienes que darme más explicaciones. Recuerda que la vez pasada te dije que te apoyaría en tus decisiones. Estoy de acuerdo con esto, más con la forma en la que ella se portó.

\- Gracias. – Le sonrió. – Ahora nada más tengo que encontrar un lugar don…

\- Te puedes quedar conmigo en mi departamento.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto, Blaine. Me encantará tenerte a mi lado cada día.

\- Sobre eso… Amm… Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho y… quiero preguntarte. – Se mordió el labio inferior. – ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? Me refiero a permanentemente.

\- ¿Vivir contigo? ¿Quieres decir vivir… juntos?

\- Hasta donde yo sé, eso es lo que significa vivir con alguien.

\- ¡Oh! – Un gran silencio se hizo presente.

\- Lo siento. – Finalmente habló con un claro desconsuelo en su voz, y sus ojos dorados reflejando a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo. – Creo que no es una buena idea. Olvídalo, no debí preguntarte.

\- No, claro que no. Es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido. No imaginaba algo así, y no había pensado en ello.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Llevó ambas manos a su rostro. – Yo no he dejado de pensar en nosotros compartiendo un hogar, y tú ni siquiera lo has imaginado.

\- No, Blaine, escúchame.

\- ¡Soy tan idiota! – Se agarró los rizos con angustia. – ¿Qué estarás pensando de mí?

\- Blaine, detente. No sigas con eso. – Iba a sujetarlo del brazo, pero se contuvo porque éste se estaba trasladando a la silla de ruedas tan rápido como podía.

\- Está bien. Kurt. No hay problema.

Una vez que lo vio sentado, se movió ágil y velozmente a través de la cama para bajarse y sostener a su pareja suavemente por los hombros. – Tienes que escucharme, por favor.

Hace un rato, cuando empezamos a conversar me dijiste que no ibas a volver a saltar a conclusiones apresuradas sobre cualquier aspecto sin haber hablado conmigo primero, y es exactamente lo que estás haciendo nuevamente.

\- ¡Es verdad! Tal vez no sirvo para estar en una relación.

\- No digas esas cosas, amor. Vamos a conversar con calma, es todo lo que te pido, ¿sí?

\- Está bien. – Respiró profundamente. – Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar.

\- La idea de vivir juntos es perfecta. Me encanta. Si no lo había analizado antes es simplemente porque estabas en el centro y creí que seguirías ahí por un tiempo largo. Sin embargo, ahora que has decidido dejarlo, te ofrecí de inmediato mi departamento para que te quedases conmigo. ¿Creo que eso debería decirte algo?

\- Entonces, ¿quieres…?

\- Claro que quiero. Me hace feliz el sólo hecho de pensarlo, Blaine. Sabes que te amo y deseo que compartamos nuestras vidas. Es un nuevo paso para los dos, y estoy listo para darlo. Obviamente tú también lo estás, así que…

\- ¡Te amo tanto Kurt! – Sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. – ¡Ya quiero mudarme aquí contigo!

\- ¡No puedo esperar! Ahora vamos a vestirnos para ir al centro, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, mejor. – Se inclinó y Blaine lo tomó del rostro, juntando sus labios un beso lleno de sueños y promesas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Blaine! – Exclamó Rachel en cuanto los vio pasar por uno de los pasillos, y corrió hacia ellos. – ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

\- Ahora no, Berry.

\- Kurt, por favor. Tenemos…

\- Te dije que no en este momento. – Avanzó un poco más rápido y tocó la puerta de la oficina de la Dra. Silver.

\- Tranquila. – Dijo el ojimiel sujetándole el brazo. – Cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas me aseguraré de hablar con él y convencerlo de que se reúna contigo.

\- Blaine, eres maravilloso. – Lo abrazó efusivamente. – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No sé cómo pagártelo.

\- Sólo sé más prudente al beber. – Le guiñó el ojo.

La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. – Todavía estoy avergonzada por eso. A pesar de que me perdonaste, no he dejado de sentirme terrible.

\- Ya pasó. Y en cierto modo ese acontecimiento nos ayudó a Kurt y a mí a unirnos más. Así que, por mí ya quedó en el pasado. – Vio a su novio ingresar a la oficina. – Si me disculpas ahora, hay un asunto que debemos tratar con Silver.

\- Seguro. Luego nos vemos. – Le sonrió ampliamente.

Antes de que la chica se alejase, respiró profundamente y la hizo detenerse. – Rachel. ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Quiero que vayas a mi habitación y recojas mis cosas, por favor. En el armario hay una maleta azul, coloca en ella todos los productos que tengo tanto en el baño como encima de la repisa. Creo que los libros también pueden ir ahí. Hay otra maleta más grande para la ropa, aunque espero no tardar mucho en…

\- Pe…pero, ¿por qué?

\- Me voy del centro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya te había conversado que me iría pronto. Bueno, el momento ha llegado.

\- ¡Oh! – Colocó una mano sobre el pecho. – Te voy a extrañar tanto. Todavía no te vas y ya voy a empezar a llorar... ¿Es de eso que hablarás con la doctora?

\- De eso y de otras cosas. Y créeme, también te extrañaré. Nos debemos una plática, pero ahora…

\- Sí, entendido. – Secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. – Voy a recoger tus cosas. Es obvio que tienes prisa por irte de aquí ya que el mes no se ha cumplido.

\- ¡Gracias por todo!

La castaña comenzó a caminar mientras Blaine se dirigía hacia la oficina, pero repentinamente se detuvo y se giró. – ¿Dónde vas a vivir? Te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que necesites. Mi departamento no es muy grande, sin embar…

\- Tranquila, ya tengo donde quedarme. Pero gracias, una vez más por pensar en mí.

\- Eso es bueno. Y deja de agradecerme. Te quiero mucho, y los amigos están para apoyarse en todo momento… Espera, ¿vas a estar con alguien?

\- Con Kurt.

\- ¡Oh! – Esbozó una gran sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cómplice. – ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos! – Dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

El pelinegro inhaló profundamente antes de empujar la puerta de cristal.

Dentro de la oficina, el ojiazul discutía con la dueña del centro. – Y no voy a permitir que vuelva a interferir en nuestra relación. Espero que le haya quedado claro esta vez.

\- Y yo ya le dije que tenía que asegurarme que Blaine estuviese bien. Él ya pasó por mucho como para tener que sufrir nuevamente por una pareja.

\- Agradezco la intención. – Intervino el afectado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer, pero es una decisión personal. Confío en Kurt y en lo que tenemos, y me siento más feliz de lo que puedo recordar haberlo sido en mucho tiempo.

\- No parecías muy feliz el día que hablamos.

\- Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos, por el dolor pasado. Estaba muy aturdido y no pude pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, más seguro que nunca acerca de mi relación con Kurt y de lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Dejaré el centro hoy mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes! ¡Todavía no estás listo en su totalidad para hacerlo!

\- Tal vez, pero no voy a quedarme un día más aquí.

\- Si es por estar con el Dr. Hummel…

\- Son muchas las razones que me llevaron a tomar esta medida, pero la principal es el hecho de que usted no es capaz de ver que estoy bien y feliz junto a una persona que me ama y me acepta a pesar de todo.

\- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, así como para cada persona que llega a éste centro.

\- Entonces comprenderá mi decisión, así como el hecho de que no hay marcha atrás.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una extensa discusión, recoger sus maletas y una sentida despedida de las personas que lo trataron bien, en especial de Rachel y Nancy, quienes no dejaron de llorar hasta el último momento, Blaine se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos.

Muchas emociones lo embargaban en ese instante, y el temor de ir en auto se hizo presente una vez más, complicando un poco las cosas, sin embargo, respiró varias veces con la mano de Kurt acariciando la suya y esperando hasta que estuviese listo.

\- Lo siento. Intento superarlo, pero todavía no es fácil para mí.

\- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, mi amor.

Quince minutos más tarde, emprendieron la marcha rumbo hacia el que sería el hogar de los dos.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con ellos acomodando las cosas y el ojiazul reorganizando las muebles para intentar que la silla pudiera deslizarse con la menor dificultad posible.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Doce días habían transcurrido desde que Blaine se había mudado con Kurt, y la convivencia hasta el momento había resultado más fácil de lo que ambos imaginaron, incluso habían establecido pequeñas rutinas que los dos disfrutaban a plenitud.

El castaño daba vueltas alrededor de la sala mientras su amado seguía durmiendo. Se sentía cansado sin duda alguna, estuvieron platicando durante toda la noche hasta hacía un par de horas atrás. El reloj marcaba a penas las cinco, pero los pensamientos en su cabeza no dejaban de girar en torno a esa conversación, y simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

No era la primera vez que topaban ese tópico, durante la semana ya habían estado analizando la posibilidad de mudarse a un lugar más amplio, y él estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que plantearon, de hecho ya había estado buscando en internet algunas casas, pero no diría nada hasta encontrar algo adecuado.

Sin embargo, dos días atrás Blaine dijo tener el sitio ideal para ellos, y minutos después salieron a verlo. En el camino le dio los detalles sobre aquel lugar, el cual parecía perfecto, pero minutos después descubrió un detalle que arruinó esa perfección.

No estaba seguro al respecto, pero había preferido callar. No que ya no quisiera vivir con su novio, todo lo contrario. Desde que éste se había mudado al departamento, era inmensamente feliz, además, no mentía cada vez que decía que al visualizar su futro, siempre estaban juntos. No podía ser de otra manera, ellos estaban destinados.

Más en ese momento una gran zozobra lo recorría por completo, creciendo a pasos agigantados. Lo que ocurría no lo podía obviar, su lugar, aunque bastante amplio, no era adecuado ya que no contaba con las comodidades ni los aditamentos necesarios para Blaine. Empezando porque vivía en un quinto piso, y en esa semana el ascensor se había dañado dos veces. Si hubiese ocurrido una desgracia como un incendio o cualquier otra cosa, éste no hubiese tenido como huir de ahí.

No dejaba de observar a su alrededor, y cada vez se convencía más de que el departamento no era el sitio correcto. El ojimiel se había chocado varias veces con algunas paredes, y se esforzaba a diario por alcanzar lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, que eran en realidad la mayoría de las cosas.

Eso no podía seguir así, sabía que no estaba bien. Aunque su novio no se quejaba, podía notar la frustración en sus gestos y su mirada.

En cambio, la casa que fueron a ver era más que ideal, y se ajustaba muy bien a sus necesidades. Todo estaba a su alcance y los espacios eran amplios, permitiéndole maniobrar la silla con facilidad y sin tropezarse con nada.

Aunque la vivienda era de dos pisos, una rampa especial había sido adecuada y hasta contaba con un elevador para que pudiese moverse entre las dos plantas sin inconvenientes.

Y como punto adicional, no les costaría un centavo alojarse ahí, aunque a él no le importaba el costo, lo único que deseaba era que su novio pudiese estar tranquilo y feliz.

Pero por más que trataba, no se sentía a gusto con la idea. Era tan incómodo pensar que en algún momento ese había sido el hogar del pelinegro con su ex. Y justamente era lo que lo atormentaba, más él no podía ni quería quitarle eso, sentía que sería egoísta de su parte, y lo amaba demasiado como para decirle que no deseaba mudarse allí.

Sabía que era un error no sentarse a platicar al respecto cuando él mismo era quien había insistido que siempre debían hablar de todo por más difícil que fuese, sin embargo, no estaba cumpliendo con ese acuerdo.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Conocía muy bien a Blaine, y no dudaba que se retractaría y trataría de acomodarse, soportando las incomodidades del departamento.

¡No! ¡No era correcto! Debían cambiarse a aquella casa, era lo mejor. Después de todo, por amor se hacen sacrificios, y él estaba dispuesto a realizarlo por el bien de su alma gemela.


	33. Cap 33: Un Día Difícil de Olvidar

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Así es, Blaine no puede ni quiere seguir ahí. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto =)

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ =) Correcto, deben hablar las cosas para evitar complicaciones después.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Sí, son perfectos juntos. Definitivamente es lo que deben hacer.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ Oh sí, son divinos, se aman y están demostrándoselo de todas las formas posibles.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ ¡Gracias! Así es, tienen que aclarar todo desde el principio. Aquí la actualización ;)

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Aww, sí, Kurt está dispuesto a ayudar a Blaine de muchas formas, y en la intimidad es una de ellas.

No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas =)

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Sí, Kurt no está bien. Pero deberán resolver las cosas pronto.

 ** _*_ _AdrianaBotero2_ ** Siiii, ahora están más juntos que nunca.

 ** _*_ _RoxiPM_ ** Muchas cosas pueden suceder.

 ** _* MauroMoyaKlaine9_** ¡Yay! ¡Gracias! Jajajaja, es que no le late vivir ahí por muchas razones.

¡Oh sí! La Dra. estuvo a punto de arruinar las cosas, pero Kurt no permitió que Blaine se dejase llevar por su confusión.

Jajajaja, ya habrá klex, todo a su tiempo =D Cuando suceda, habrá valido la pena la espera. Por ahora con los pasos que van dando están afianzando su relación y sobre todo la confianza que Blaine ha perdido.

Así es, ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones de principio a fin.

Jajajaja, los dos están lejos y quieres que los maten, me has hecho reír con eso.

Todavía falta un tramo del camino para llegar al final ;) Besos y abrazos y aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo.

 ** _* LetyBL_** Ya viven juntos, y no ha habido ningún problema hasta el momento.

 _ *****_ ** _brendagleek22_ ** Sí, Kurt debe decirle lo que piensa.

 ** _* robinnxc_ ** Sí, están juntos y felices. Sus pequeñas rutinas los tienen bien y han sido favorecedoras. ¡Gracias! Aquí la actualización.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33:**

 **"** **Un Día Difícil de Olvidar"**

* * *

.

Cuando Blaine despertó, fue extraño no sentir el calor de Kurt a su lado. Estiró la mano hacia el otro lado para descubrir que la cama estaba fría, lo cual significaba que su novio tenía un buen rato de haberse levantado.

Frunciendo el ceño, se frotó los ojos y se obligó a abrirlos lentamente hasta que su campo de visión estuvo claro. Extendió los brazos y movió su espalda un poco, luego con un suspiro se fue sentando y volvió a estirarse.

Se sentía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente, y pensó en volver a envolverse entre las sábanas, pero cuando vio que el reloj lateral marcaba las doce y cincuenta, se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. Aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse, no es como si tuviese algún lugar al cual ir, y Kurt estaba en el trabajo a esa hora.

¡Un momento! ¡Era sábado! El ojiazul había vuelto a trabajar al hospital y tenía libres los fines de semana, a menos que se presentase una emergencia. Pero eso significaba que estaba ahí y por lo tanto podían pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Y esa fue motivación más que suficiente para hacerlo olvidarse del cansancio y trasladarse a la silla rápidamente.

Al salir de la habitación notó el gran silencio en el ambiente, lo cual no era extraño, ya que su novio era muy considerado y procuraba no hacer ruido para evitar despertarlo cuando él se levantaba primero, más parecía que no hubiese nadie en el lugar.

Antes de ir a buscarlo, tuvo que pasar por el baño, lo cual implicaba un contratiempo en algunos aspectos. Kurt había hecho instalar las barras de seguridad en la tina, y una lo más cerca posible al inodoro, lo cual agradecía y apreciaba inmensamente, aunque igual le quedaba algo lejos. Sus artículos de higiene personal habían sido colocados en un estante a su alcance, sin embargo, no tenía acceso al lavamanos, y hacer algo tan sencillo como cepillarse los dientes, resultaba incómodo, ni qué hablar de lavarse el rostro.

Era tan frustrante para él, que por momentos extrañaba el centro de rehabilitación física. Todo siempre fue mucho más fácil allí, aunque estaba consciente que ahora se enfrentaba al mundo real y tenía que adaptarse lo mejor posible.

Una vez listo, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación, en donde se quitó la camiseta completamente mojada y la aventó con rabia dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Trató de regular la respiración y calmarse. No iba a permitir que su día se arruinase, y tampoco quería que el castaño se preocupase ni se sintiese mal, ya bastante hacía por mantenerlo cómodo dentro de las limitaciones que el departamento tenía.

Ya con una camiseta seca y que olía muy bien, avanzó hacia la sala, pero no encontró a nadie ahí. Se desplazó hacia la cocina, la cual también estaba vacía. Eso era raro.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Dónde estás?

Había más lugares que revisar todavía, como la terraza, la habitación de invitados, (aunque no se imaginaba qué podría estar el ojiazul haciendo ahí), y un tercer cuarto que había sido convertido en una especia de oficina o biblioteca. No estaba seguro de cómo definirlo, pero era uno de sus lugares favoritos ya que ahí se encontraba un enorme estante con una cantidad impresionante de libros, un sofá grande de forma rectangular que tenía dos lados, y aunque algo raro para su gusto, era bastante cómodo ya que podía incluso acostarse ahí.

En una esquina se hallaba un escritorio con una computadora y una lámpara de noche, acompañado por un sillón reclinable.

Pero lo mejor sin duda era el amplio ventanal que le permitía admirar la ciudad.

Recorrió todo el departamento sin encontrar a Kurt o una pista de donde podría haberse ido. Aunque era evidente que tenía planeada esa salida ya que le había dejado la comida lista sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, seguía siendo raro que no le hubiese comentado nada cuando conversaron toda la noche.

Bebió su jugo y a regañadientes comió un poco, no porque no le gustase, sino porque estaba todo frío, y el microondas se encontraba empotrado en un lugar muy alto en la pared. La cocina le quedaba más cerca, pero sintió miedo al quererla usar ya que no lo hacía hace años, y no era un buen momento para ponerse a practicar.

Entre molesto y decepcionado, empujó el plato con la comida casi entera y se dirigió a la nevera, tomó algo de fruta y se trasladó a la habitación pensando en que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a acostarse.

Cuando iba a subirse a la cama vio su celular sobre la mesita de noche, y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que no lo había encendido. Seguramente Kurt le había dejado algún mensaje o lo estuvo llamando.

Efectivamente un par de notificaciones entraron de inmediato, ambas del castaño, y se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido. Abrió los mensajes, y torció la boca en disgusto al leerlos.

 ** _*_** _Blaine, amor, espero que estés bien. Tuve que salir a atender unos asuntos, pero no quise despertarte ya que dormías tan plácidamente._

 _Te preparé el almuerzo. Ojalá no esté frío cuando vayas a comerlo._

 _No sé a qué hora voy a regresar, pero si necesitas algo, escríbeme o llámame._

 _Ten una linda tarde. Te amo._

Eso no explicaba dónde estaba ni lo que se encontraba haciendo. Y ni siquiera le decía la hora a la que regresaría.

El siguiente texto tampoco indicaba nada...

 ** _*_** _Cariño, la tarde está increíble, podrías salir a dar una vuelta al parque._

 _Te amo._

Una vuelta al parque… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, estaba aburrido. Tal vez salir un rato era lo mejor, ya al regresar se acostaría a descansar.

Se cambió de ropa, tomó el pequeño bolso rectangular que usaba cuando iba a alguna parte, guardó ahí el teléfono, la cartera y posteriormente las llaves, para dirigirse al ascensor con la esperanza que no se hubiese averiado nuevamente y los planes se estropeasen.

Mientras esperaba, una chica de estatura promedio y frondosa cabellera rizada teñida en un tono rojo cereza, se acercó a él.

\- Hola. – Dijo con tono amable.

\- Hola. – Eso era incómodo. Relacionarse con otras personas no era fácil para él, pero no podía ser un ermitaño, así que contestó el saludo, aunque sin hacer contacto visual.

\- Mi nombre es Tamara, aunque me dicen Tamy. No te había visto antes por aquí.

Bien, ese era la muestra de que no socializaba mucho. En el tiempo que llevaba de haberse mudado sólo había conocido a un vecino, y de pura casualidad.

\- Soy Blaine. – Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿En qué departamento estás? – Preguntó la chica sin notar que él no estaba de ánimos, o simplemente haciendo caso omiso a ello.

\- En el 5B.

\- Yo en el 5C. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que el Dr. Hummel se cambió? ¡Qué mal! Él era genial. Pero… ¿cuándo se fue? No he visto ningún camión de mudanza. Es más, hablé con él en esta semana. ¿Estás seguro que vives en el 5B?

\- Sí. – Contestó aliviado al abrirse la puerta frente a él. Pensó que con suerte la chica seguiría su camino, pero se equivocó ya que también ella iba a usar el elevador y permaneció a su lado todo el trayecto, hablando a cada segundo.

Ya fuera del edificio, le dio una mirada rápida con un adiós poco audible y se dirigió al parque. Al llegar buscó un lugar despejado bajo un árbol. Sacó los audífonos que siempre llevaba en el bolso y los conectó al teléfono luego de poner una de sus listas de reproducción.

Cuando se sintió algo animado, empezó a recorrer el lugar. Le gustaba la zona, era relativamente tranquila y podía relajarse. Observaba los alrededores y se detuvo junto al pequeño estante donde varios patos se movían felices. Pero cuando más y más personas comenzaron a llegar, una incomodidad lo abordó y regresó bajo el árbol ya que no le gustaba que se lo quedasen mirando como si fuese un fenómeno, o peor aún, con lástima.

Permaneció allí viendo a los niños correr y retozar con dicha, jóvenes andando en bicicleta, parejas caminando tomadas de la mano… Todas las cosas que él jamás podría volver a hacer, y la nostalgia lo invadió. Tal vez regresar era lo mejor, quedarse era sólo torturarse, además, el sol había desaparecido detrás de varias nubes.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar cuando vio a alguien acercarse.

\- ¡Hey! No pensé encontrarte aquí. – Escuchó a su vecina, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. – Si hubiera sabido que tu destino era el parque, no habría tomado otro camino sino que hubiésemos venido juntos. – Sonrió y se sentó frente a él. – No te molesta que te acompañe, ¿cierto?

Ni siquiera pudo contestar porque la pelirroja no dejaba de hablar, así que sólo la observó en silencio, notando por primera vez lo joven que era. Tendría seguramente entre dieciocho y veinte años, de ahí su energía desbordante. A esa edad él también fue así, tan lleno de vida y entusiasmo… Y ahora… todo era distinto.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Dijo minutos después, sintiéndose abrumado.

\- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Vas a regresar al edificio?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, entonces vamos. – Le sonrió. – Se está nublando el cielo. En cualquier momento puede empezar a llover. El clima se ha vuelto tan impredecible, así que lo mejor es estar en casa ya.

\- ¿Cuál es tu afán de perseguirme y entrometerte en mis asuntos? – Preguntó con evidente enojo y dándole una mirada a juego.

\- ¡Oh! De verdad lo lamento. – Su enorme sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al instante. – No fue mi intención molestarte… Sólo creí que tal vez te gustaría algo de compañía.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a querer la compañía de una desconocida? – Alzó la voz, aunque no gritó. – ¿Soy tu caso de caridad del día o qué?

La chica se puso pálida y trató de hablar, pero nada salió de su boca cuando la abrió. Sus ojos se volvieron amplios, y Blaine podía jurar que vio lágrimas en ellos. – Lo… Lo siento. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso veloz perdiéndose entre la multitud.

El ojimiel se mordió el labio y sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser esa persona amargada con la vida. Pero estaba de mal humor, eso era evidente, y se había desquitado con la pobre muchacha que sólo estaba tratando de ser amable.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Kurt, ¿puedes dejar de dar vueltas en círculo? Me estás mareando.

\- Estoy estresado, Eli. No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- Simple, habla con Blaine. Él lo va a entender.

\- Sé que será así, y ese es el problema. ¿No has prestado atención a lo que te he estado diciendo? Cuando le explique por qué no quiero mudarme a su antigua casa, lo va a aceptar para no incomodarme, y seguiremos en mi departamento. Él no está bien ahí por más que trato de ajustar algunas cosas para su confort.

\- Pero comentaste que has estado buscando otros lugares.

\- Así es, sin embargo no he encontrado nada todavía.

\- Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones: Se quedan en el departamento o se van a esa casa. Nadie dice que debe ser permanente, sólo hasta que consigan algo adecuado.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a tomar eso? Pueden ser días, semanas o incluso meses.

\- Con más razón debes hablar con Blaine.

\- ¡No estás siendo de ayuda, Elliot! – Expresó con molestia.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Me pediste un consejo y te lo estoy dando. La honestidad es fundamental en una relación, así como la comunicación, pero te niegas a ambas cosas.

\- Perdón que interfiera. – Una voz masculina se escuchó proveniente del corredor. – No sé exactamente de lo que hablan, pero Eli tiene razón, una relación no puede basarse en engaños, eso los va a afectar a los dos en cualquier momento.

El ojiazul arqueó la ceja ante el comentario. – ¿Y tú eres…? – Volteó, y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. – ¡Alejandro!

\- ¡Hola Kurt! – Se acercó y lo abrazó. – Tanto tiempo sin verte.

\- No sabía que ya estabas aquí. Pensé que llegarías mañana por la tarde.

\- Un cambio de último momento surgió, así que pude viajar antes.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Giró en dirección de Elliot y le dio una mirada seria. – ¿Por qué no me contaste?

\- Porque apareciste de improvisto y ni bien entraste empezaste a hablar. No tenía mucha lógica decir, oye Kurt, mi esposo llegó antes.

\- ¡Oh! Ah… ¿Interrumpí algo? Lo lamento, no…

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema. – Dijo el hombre que estaba de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Estaba desempacando algunas cosas.

\- Bien… ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Genial, pero no es de lo que estaban hablando. En otro momento nos ponemos al día, ahora hay algo importante que estaban tratando de resolver. Y como dije antes, no sé cuál es el asunto en cuestión, pero según lo que pude escuchar, y no que estuviese espiando sino que al reconocer tu voz salí para saludarte, tienes una pareja a la que no le quieres decir algo importante, más debes tener en cuenta que no hay nada como la honestidad, Kurt.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero no es fácil.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio es alguna clase de tirano o qué?

El castaño soltó aire por la nariz y bajó la cabeza por unos segundos antes de sentarse en el sofá. – Él está en silla de ruedas…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Estás con él! ¡Qué bueno! Espero que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes.

\- Lo están… en general. Pero, ¿ya sabías de Blaine?

\- Eli me comentó algo al respecto en algún momento, aunque no eran pareja en ese entonces.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, tenemos poco tiempo de ser novios en realidad, pero estamos viviendo juntos.

\- Cuando es el indicado, lo sabes de inmediato. Lo mismo me sucedió con Eli. – Miró al pelinegro y le sonrió con dulzura. – ¿Y cuál es el inconveniente? ¿Problemas con la convivencia?

\- En lo absoluto. Incluso ha resultado más fácil de lo que creí. El caso es que mi departamento no es lo suficiente cómodo para él. Es amplio, pero aun así se ha golpeado varias veces, además de que la mayoría de las cosas no están a su alcance. Trato de facilitarle lo que puedo y ayudarlo sin hacerlo sentir mal, pero no siempre estoy ahí. Por ejemplo, paso todo el día trabajando en el hospital y…

\- Ya entiendo. ¿Y han pensado en mudarse?

\- Sí, y justamente ahí es donde surge el mayor problema.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es de lo que hablábamos cuando saliste, mi amor. – Intervino el médico de cabellera oscura. – La cuestión es que Blaine tiene una casa con todo lo que necesita, pero Kurt no quiere ir allá porque es el antiguo hogar…

Las explicaciones surgieron y la plática se fue volviendo extensa. Eran tres puntos de vista diferentes, y el ojiazul trataba de llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine daba vueltas por el corredor esperando que Kurt llegase. Ese día se ponía cada vez peor conforme pasaban las horas, y lo único que quería era meterse a la cama y olvidarse de todo, pero el tiempo seguía su curso y no había señas de su pareja.

Desesperado siguió dando vueltas y fue así que descubrió que sólo seis departamentos habían en ese piso, tres de cada lado, y supuso que sería lo mismo en todo el edificio. Y al parecer nadie se encontraba en casa o todos estaban muy bien resguardados del variante e inclemente clima ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido en ninguna parte.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y suspiró, a esa hora ya habría comido y Rachel o Nancy estarían con él conversando. En su lugar, estaba muriendo de hambre y solo fuera del departamento, ya que cuando iba a abrir la puerta, las llaves se le cayeron, y al inclinarse para intentar recogerlas estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, por lo que decidió aguardar a que su novio regresase o cualquier vecino cruzase para pedirle ayuda. No se arriesgaría a caerse de la silla.

De paso se encontraba congelado ya que una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente, por lo que corrientes heladas recorrían los pasillos, y él no estaba abrigado. De hecho, andaba con ropa ligera y fresca que había sido la adecuada para cuando salió al parque.

La única forma que encontró para intentar de mantener algo de calor era no estar estático, por lo que iba y venía a lo largo del corredor, pero cada vez le costaba más mantener el ritmo.

Por unos segundos se detuvo frente al departamento 5C y pensó tocar la puerta, pero luego desistió de esa idea. ¿Con qué cara iba a solicitar ayuda a la chica cuando la trató mal horas atrás?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta anterior y se arrimó a la pared cerrando los ojos, ya no podía seguir dando vueltas, estaba cansado y los brazos le dolían, por lo tanto sólo se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

 _Ahora estarías en el centro, tranquilo y abrigado._

 _No debiste irte de ahí._

 _Silver te lo dijo, no estás listo todavía para enfrentar al mundo._

 _¿Qué hiciste, Blaine?_ \- Se cuestionó con un par de lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

Unos minutos después sonó el típico _ding_ del ascensor y la puerta se abrió. Vio que alguien caminaba en su dirección y se limpió el rostro rápidamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos achocolatados que de inmediato se desviaron en otra dirección.

La chica avanzó y él quería decirle que se detuviera, pero ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. No, no podía hacerlo, no era correcto.

Su cuerpo temblaba y dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Tomó su bolso y buscó el celular para enviarle otro mensaje a Kurt, pero ni siquiera había leído los anteriores. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados burbujeó en su pecho, y por un segundo pensó en ir a buscar un taxi y regresar al centro.

No, esa opción no era factible luego de la manera en la que se había ido. Silver no le permitiría regresar, ¿o sí?

¿Y si llamaba a Rachel o a Nancy? Sabía que de inmediato estarían allí. ¡Cómo las extrañaba! Pero no, tampoco estaba bien hacerlas salir con esa lluvia azotando las calles y exponerlas a cualquier peligro.

\- ¿Estas llaves son tuyas? – Una voz detrás de él sonó suavemente, haciéndolo voltear con esperanza. – No te estoy vigilando ni nada, sólo voy camino a la cafetería, y bueno, vi el llavero en el suelo así que supuse… Disculpa, ya entendí que no quieres que me acerque a ti, sólo… Olvídalo. – Extendió el brazo para que el de rizos tomase las llaves.

Él la miró y estiró la mano. – Gracias. – Dijo con algo de dificultad.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálido y temblando mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¡Oh! Ya lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Mi mamá siempre me dice que debo aprender a controlarme porque a las personas no les gusta que se metan en sus vidas, y yo ahí voy de necia y… Lo siento, ya me callo y te dejo tranquilo.

Los dedos de Blaine rozaron ligeramente la mano de la chica haciéndola estremecerse al instante. – Estás congelado. ¿Necesitas ayuda para entrar? – Él asintió ligeramente y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta. – Debiste decirlo cuando llegué, no me habría importado. – Se colocó detrás de la silla y la empujó hacia el departamento.

Una vez dentro, encendió la calefacción. – Todos los departamentos son iguales, por eso sabía dónde estaba el interruptor. No creas que…

\- L…o s…sien…to. – Pronunció con dificultad y la voz ahogada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- P… lo d…l par…q…

\- Ahora no. No te esfuerces. Déjame buscar algo para taparte. – Salió corriendo del lugar, regresando en menos de un minuto. – Esto servirá. – Le colocó encima una frazada, procurando envolverlo bien. – Está limpia, la acababa de sacar cuando se me antojó un café. Y eso me hace acordar de que necesitas beber algo caliente. ¿Puedo entrar a la cocina?

Antes de que el ojimiel respondiese, ella estaba haciendo su camino. ¿Dónde guardas el té? Ya lo vi. Enseguida te preparo uno, tranquilo.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el calor que empezaba a rodearlo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos, la chica se encontraba ya a su lado con una taza en la mano. – Toma, con cuidado. Sostenla con ambas manos, esto te ayudará.

Blaine bebió lentamente, sintiendo como el líquido caliente rodaba por su garganta y propiciaba calor a su cuerpo. El aroma era delicioso, y permitió que el vapor acariciara sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó cuando la taza estuvo casi vacía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ayudarme a pesar de que fui grosero contigo antes.

\- Entiendo que las personas tienen días malos. No, no estoy justificando que esté bien desquitarse con los que están alrededor, pero pude ver una gran melancolía en tu mirada, y comprendí que algo te pasaba y no querías estar solo. Estabas abrumado.

Tal vez las circunstancias no sean las mismas, pero conozco el sentimiento. Vivo aquí sola ya que mi familia se encuentra al otro lado del país, y al comienzo fue muy duro para mí. Todos los días lloraba y los extrañaba, pero de a poco me fui acostumbrando, además de que he hecho buenas amistades. Sin embargo, a veces me entra la nostalgia.

Si me estoy propasando, dímelo. Ya puedo escuchar a mi mamá "Tamy, deja de atosigar a los demás"… Amm… ¿Quieres silencio?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí… Yo… realmente lamento la forma en la que me comporté contigo. Sé que te hice sentir mal, y no fue mi intención. En cuanto me di cuenta traté de encontrarte, pero desapareciste muy rápido.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Y te disculpo. – Le sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo? – Ante la mirada de desconcierto, ella extendió el brazo y sonrió ampliamente. – Hola, mi nombre es Tamara, pero me dicen Tamy.

El ojimiel tomó la mano ofrecida y la estrechó. – Hola Tamy, soy Blaine. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Eres muy atractivo, y tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Seguramente ya te lo han dicho muchas veces. – Miró alrededor. – ¿Así que te mudaste al 5B? Es bueno eso, me va a gustar tenerte como vecino. Ya sabes que estoy al final del corredor, en el 5C.

¿Sabes? Creo que deberías darte un baño caliente, eso te ayudará a terminar de eliminar el frío de tu cuerpo. Mientras, voy a ir a comprar café. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

\- No tienes que hacer eso.

\- Lo sé, si te lo ofrezco es porque quiero. ¿Así que…? Porque te advierto que igual voy a traerte algo, y es mejor que sea algo que te guste.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Un mocaccino.

\- Perfecto.

Darse un baño no era opción en ese momento ya que deseaba meterse a la tina por un largo rato, por lo tanto sólo se puso algo más abrigado. Una vez que Tamy se fuese, ahí lo haría.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando el timbre sonó. Se apresuró y fue a abrir.

\- ¡El clima está terrible! – Expresó la pelirroja sacudiéndose un poco. – No puedo creer que todo el día estuviera soleado y de pronto tremenda lluvia se nos vino encima. ¡Qué locura! – Dejó el paraguas a un costado para que se escurriese. – Un mocaccino recién preparado para ti. – Le entregó el vaso desechable. – Y un latte de soya para mí.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

\- Es sólo un café.

\- Por todo. Aún me siento mal de…

\- Quedamos en que empezábamos de cero, así que arranca la página y tírala muy lejos. – Sonrió. – Traje galletas. No sé tú, pero a mí con este frío me da hambre.

El estómago de Blaine sonó en ese momento como respuesta, y él se tapó el rostro con una mano.

Conversaron por aproximadamente poco más de media hora, y fue así como el pelinegro supo que Tamy tenía veinte años, era originaria de Apple Valley, California, pero se había mudado a Miami en busca de un mejor futuro con el apoyo de su madre y su hermana mayor, al recibir una beca de una de las mejores universidades, la cual había perdido lamentablemente por problemas de salud. Sin embargo, trataba de auto educarse, y también se preocupaba por inscribirse en cursos que estuviesen a su alcance. Trabajaba en un supermercado en las mañanas y en un restaurante por las tardes.

El celular de la chica sonó y se retiró diciendo que era su mamá que siempre la llamaba a esa hora, pero no sin antes dejar su número anotado en una libreta por cualquier cosa que se ofreciese.

Blaine al encontrarse solo, se fue lentamente por el pasillo. Finalmente iba a tomar ese baño que tanto deseaba.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó al departamento sintiéndose muy agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Había tomado una decisión y se la haría saber a su novio esa misma noche.

Dejó sobre la mesa el paquete con comida que había comprado, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que preparó temprano ahí encima, casi intacto.

Vio la envoltura de la cafetería en la basura así como dos vasos, y le pareció extraño. ¿Quién había ido al departamento en su ausencia?

\- Blaine, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Blaine?

Al cruzar por el pasillo notó que estaba mojado y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Corrió al baño y vio agua esparcida por todas partes y un completo desastre. Algo había ocurrido ahí.

¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Blaine? – Comenzó a gritar desesperado, siguiendo el rastro hacia la habitación principal. Al entrar vio a su novio acostado, y por unos segundos pudo respirar mejor. – Mi amor.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó el pelinegro con un tono de voz que le produjo un escalofrío al médico. – Te mandé un sin número de mensajes, te llamé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, y jamás contestaste.

\- No ha sonado nada. De haberlo hecho hubiese respondido al instante. – Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y encendió la pantalla. – Mira que… ¡Oh! – Vio la gran cantidad de notificaciones y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Revisó la configuración y resopló con molestia. – No sé cómo lo he puesto en silencio, lo lamento en verdad. – Siguió recorriendo la pantalla con la mirada. – ¿Quince llamadas perdidas? ¿Por qué me llamaste quince veces? ¿Qué ocurre, Blaine?

\- Quiero regresar al centro.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando te necesito más, no estás aquí… – Su voz se quebró. – Y no puedo hacer esto solo.


	34. Cap 34: Luchas Internas

_*** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** Kurt no lo dejará ir con facilidad. _

_Definitivamente, debió decirle donde estaría y checar su teléfono por cualquier eventualidad que se presentase, así habría visto los mensajes y llamadas perdidas._

 _Gracias por tus palabras, amiga._

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon** ¡Exacto! Blaine estuvo mucho tiempo en el centro y se acostumbró a la ayuda de otros todo el tiempo, ahora le cuesta mucho hacer todo por sí mismo._

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** Jajaja, eso es cierto. Kurt debió estar pendiente de su teléfono, sobre todo al estar fuera por tantas horas. _

_Sí, definitivamente ellos necesitan comunicarse más y mejor. Sólo así podrán mantener fuerte su relación._

 _Kurt y Elliot fueron siempre mejores amigos y confidentes, y ahora que el pelinegro está en la ciudad, al primero le resulta imposible no ir para hablar como en los viejos tiempos._

 _ *** Nicole Nancy Tamayo Beltrán** Sí, fue triste y difícil, pero no puede darse por vencido._

 _Deben tener una conversación profunda antes de tomar alguna decisión._

 _Así es. Ahora Blaine tiene una nueva amiga que lo influirá positivamente._

 _Aquí tienes la acyualización que esperabas ;)_

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** Fue un día difícil para Blaine, y no será el único. _

_Ellos tienen que hablar de todo lo que piensan y sienten._

 _Tamara será una buena amiga._

 _¡Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que te gustara tanto :)_

 _ *** RoxiPM** Totalmente :(_

 _ *** haydeeeliana** A Blaine le está costando acostumbrarse a una vida fuera del centro, pero debe seguir intentándolo. Kurt estará a su lado durante el proceso._

 _El daño que tiene es muy severo, y sus posibilidades de volver a caminar son casi nulas._

 _ *** Georgi G** Blaine está muy asustado y piensa que en el centro volvera a estar a salvo y tranquilo._

 _Ellos tienen que hablar de muchas cosas y abrir sus corazones más seguido._

 _Tamara ha llegado para alegrar a Blaine._

 _ *** Xkiss-hugsO** Fue un día complicado para Blaine :(_

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** Así es, sobre todo porque se acostumbró a tener a otros ayudándolo y facilidades por todas partes._

 _Kurt quiere lo mejor para su novio y lo va a apoyar incondicionalmente._

 _Tamara será una buena influencia para Blaine._

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside** Los dos tienen que comunicarse más y dejar de callar lo que piensan o sienten._

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2** Sí, lamentablemente se ha estado sintiendo solo, pero Kurt no puede dejar de trabajar._

 _ *** Day7_Mst** Para Blaine no es fácil estar fuera del centro, pero Kurt va a estar a su lado durante el proceso._

 _Tamy es muy alegre y será buena influencia para él._

 _Totalmente de acuerdo. Blaine es perfectamente hermoso._

 _ *** LetyBL** Fue un día muy difícil para Blaine. Pero Kurt estará allí para apoyarlo._

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9** ¡Correcto! Blaine se acostumbró a tener personas ayudándolo en muchas formas y todas las comodidades. Ahora le cuesta hacer las cosas._

 _Ellos necesitan comunicarse mejor para poder salir adelante de los problemas que se presentan._

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besitos._

 _ *** robinnxc** Estoy de acuerdo, en el centro se volvió dependiente de otros y ahora le está costando mucho reintegrarse al mundo real._

 _Kurt está haciendo todo lo posible por apoyarlo y ayudarlo._

 _ *** brendagleek22** Ellos se aman mucho, pero deben aprender a no callarse las cosas._

 _ *** 3012EV** Aquí la actualización ;) Seguro, ¿estás en facebook pata etiquetarte?_

 _Necesitan hablar y aprender a comunicarse mejor._

* * *

 _ **Veinte páginas de Word para ustedes. Oficialmente es la actualización más larga que he hecho de ésta historia. Espero disfruten la lectura de principio a fin.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas y todos por sus increíbles comentarios (•^-^•)**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34:**

 **"Luchas Internas"**

* * *

Kurt no entendía nada, sólo podía imaginar que el día de Blaine había sido terrible, aunque no tenía idea de qué pudo pasarle para que hubiese tenido un ataque de nervios que lo mantuvo llorando y temblando por casi una hora mientras repetía que quería volver al centro.

En ese momento se encontraba dormido por el agotamiento, pero aún en su sueño lucía perturbado y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Minutos después el pelinegro se movió y se quejó, llamando la atención de su novio, quien se quedó atento a lo que sucedía. Cuando éste profirió otro quejido, él procedió a tocarlo despacio para hallar el punto que producía el dolor, encontrando varios. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, le levantó la camiseta de algodón y se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver las marcas de golpes que tenía a lo largo de la espalda, siendo la mayor de ellas la que estaba situada al costado y llegaba unos centímetros bajo la cintura. Luego deslizó el pantalón junto con el boxer para encontrar más marcas por toda la cadera.

Después del shock inicial, se dirigió al baño a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba, y al volver a ver el desastre que era el lugar fue cuando empezó a analizar las cosas. La tina tenía todavía un poco de agua, el resto estaba esparcida por el suelo, las cortinas habían sido arrancadas, la repisa con los productos del ojimiel se encontraba desprendida de un costado y las cosas dispersas por todos lados.

Luego estaba el rastro húmedo que salía del baño y continuaba por el corredor en dirección a la habitación. Y fue cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido, Blaine se había estado bañando cuando de algún modo se había caído, tal vez intentando alcanzar algo. Podía imaginárselo tirado en el suelo, completamente adolorido y sin nadie que lo ayudase.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, hipó y se dirigió al botiquín de dónde sacó lo que había ido a buscar. Regresó a la habitación y se acomodó en la cama, sobre sus rodillas. Abrió un pomo de crema desinflamatoria y empezó a untarla en el cuerpo de su novio. Cada vez que éste se quejaba al tacto, nuevas lágrimas él derramaba. – Ya te vas a sentir mejor, cariño. – Susurró antes de darle un beso en un costado de la cabeza. – Lo lamento tanto. – Al terminar, preparó una inyección y se la aplicó. – Esto te va a ayudar.

Estuvo observándolo por un tiempo prudente antes de salir de la recámara con la certeza de que su pareja descansaba.

Se encontraba limpiando todo el desorden cuando las palabras del pelinegro de pronto se repitieron una y otra vez...

 _"¿Dónde estabas? Te mandé un sin número de mensajes, te llamé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, y jamás contestaste"._

 _"Cuando te necesito más, no estás aquí... Y no puedo hacer esto solo"._

Blaine lo estuvo llamando para que lo ayudase, y él tenía el celular en silencio. Su amado lo necesitaba con urgencia, pudo estar mal herido, a más de muy adolorido, y él nunca se enteró.

Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta llegar a la habitación. ¿Y cómo logró vestirse y luego subir a la cama? No se lo explicaba, pero el punto era que todo lo tuvo que hacer completamente solo y... ¡No! Ya no podía seguir pensando, era una tortura.

Salió a paso veloz y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro por la sala, respirando pesadamente pero tratando de calmarse. Con una última exhalación, sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número.

 _\- ¿Kurt? ¡No esperaba tu llamada! Esto es..._

 _\- Sé que no hablamos mucho, Rachel, pero en este momento necesito que me hagas un favor inmenso._

 _\- Sí, claro. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte._

Al terminar la llamada se dirigía a la cocina en busca de algo para beber mientras analizaba las decisiones que había tomado.

\- Kurt... Kurt...

La voz de su pareja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y corriendo fue a su encuentro. – Mi amor, aquí estoy. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Quiero... Mmm... Mi silla, sólo mi silla. Está lejos.

\- No te vas a levantar. Debes reposar.

\- Tengo...

\- No, Blaine. Lo que sea que...

\- Necesito ir al baño.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. Entonces déjame ayudarte.

\- Yo puedo solo. – Respondió con seriedad.

\- No hagas esto, por favor. Entiendo que estés enojado o resentido porque no contesté tus llamadas. Hubiera estado aquí en cuestión de minutos, pero te juro que no recuerdo en qué momento silencié el teléfono.

Déjame ayudarte, estás adolorido y moverte por tu cuenta sólo te producirá más malestar.

El ex artista levantó los hombros con indiferencia y Kurt se acercó. Cuando lo acomodó en la silla, ambos en un movimiento inesperado se miraron a los ojos y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Me caí. – Pronunció casi en un susurro.

\- Lo sé, y no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento.

\- Estaba muy asustado... Te llamé... Te llamé muchas veces...

El castaño le acunó el rostro y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares. – Perdóname. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Siento tanto no haber estado para ti en ese momento.

\- Tuve un día horrible. – Los ojos como la miel se volvieron acuosos.

\- Lamento que fuera así. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo lo haría, pero no es posible.

\- Quiero volver al centro. No estoy listo para estar solo.

\- Vamos a hablar de esto con calma. Hay mucho sobre lo que necesitamos conversar antes de tomar una decisión. Es más, tenía algo importante que...

\- ¿Y si después de eso igual me quiero ir?

\- Si es lo mejor para ti, con el dolor de mi alma te ayudaré a empecar.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me ibas a decir?

\- Bueno, se trata de...

\- Espera, realmente tengo que ir al baño, ahora.

\- Sí, claro amor, entiendo. Vamos.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación, el pelinegro estaba acostado boca abajo mientras que su pareja le colocaba compresas heladas sobre los moretones.

\- Eso está muy frío.

\- Sí, yo sé, pero te va ayudar a desinflamar. Los analgésicos que te inyecte te ayudan con el dolor, pero necesitas también las compresas.

\- ¿Cuando me inyectaste?

\- Mientras estabas durmiendo. Por eso el dolor ha ido disminuyendo.

\- ¡Oh! Eh... Gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Estoy muy confundido, Kurt. – Dijo luego de casi un minuto de silencio. – No sé lo que siento... No respecto a nosotros, tengo muy claro que quiero estar contigo, pero también comprendí que necesito volver al centro. He intentado hacer esto y me he esforzado, sin embargo no puedo. Realmente no estoy listo para enfrentarme a la vida real.

Todo ahí era mucho más sencillo. Estoy consciente que así no es el mundo y que hay pocos lugares que nos facilitan las cosas de algún modo, más el resto de situaciones a las que nos toca enfrentarnos no son idóneas, y debemos adaptarnos.

Hoy por ejemplo, tuve que enfrentar varias cosas que fueron precisamente las que me hicieron dar cuenta que no debí irme.

Aún necesito seguir aprendiendo a adatarme para poder desenvolverme por mi cuenta al cien por ciento.

\- Y lo has estado haciendo muy bien durante este tiempo que llevas aquí.

\- Pero allí...

\- Amor comprendo tu punto, pero quiero que reflexiones acerca del hecho que has avanzado mucho durante este mes. Sé que tienes miedo, pero podemos superarlo, sí, podemos, porque estoy a tu lado y voy a ayudarte siempre. Si bien es cierto que no estuve contigo en el momento difícil que pasaste hoy, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

\- Kurt, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió. Simple y sencillamente fueron acontecimientos que ocurrieron y que me superaron. Estaba molesto porque no contestaste, pero la verdad es que no puedo pretender que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo cuidándome. No puedes descuidar tu vida para ser mi guardián, porque justamente es el tipo de cosas que no quiero.

Necesito aprender a hacer todo por mi cuenta y no depender de nadie para lograrlo.

\- Y lo harás, cariño. No tengo la menor duda de aquello. Debo agregar que estoy muy orgulloso del empeño que le has puesto a todo.

Entiendo que es complicado en algunos aspectos, por eso deseo facilitarte las cosas lo más posible hasta que las puedas ir haciendo de forma natural.

\- No entiendo.

\- Tal vez suene algo contradictorio, pero creo que no necesitas volver al centro para lograr tus objetivos. Es mucho mejor que estés en casa, con toda la ayuda posible, pero desenvolviéndote por ti mismo.

\- No comprendo a qué te refieres.

\- No puedo cambiar el mundo, Blaine, más dentro de mis posibilidades, quiero que tengas todo pero sin dejar de seguir avanzando. ¿Suena lógico?

Te amo mucho, y lo que más deseo es que seas feliz.

\- Soy feliz.

\- No como deberías. Quiero darte la dicha que mereces, el mundo, todo.

\- Te amo tanto, Kurt. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, y a veces no puedo evitar el pensar que no quiero atarte a mí ni a esto que es mi vida. Mereces estar con alguien normal, alguien con quien...

\- No hay ninguna otra persona en este mundo con quien yo desee estar más que contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi sueño hecho realidad, y no te cambiaría por nadie.

\- Kurt...

\- No te he dado todavía mi noticia. En realidad quería que fuese una sorpresa, pero debido a las circunstancias voy a contarte ahora.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La próxima semana vamos a mudarnos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?

\- A tu antigua casa. El lugar es perfecto para ti ya que tiene las comodidades, los implementos y cada cosa que necesitas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Por supuesto mi amor. Ya contraté alguien para que se encargue de la limpieza, luego voy a ir a revisarla por si hay algo que reparar o reemplazar ya que seguramente hay implementos que mejorar o actualizar. Pero eso va a tomar varios días antes de que podamos mudarnos. Y si hay alguna cosa, lo que sea que necesites, quiero que me lo digas para poder adquirirlo de inmediato.

\- Es demasiado... Yo... Ahh...

\- Nada es demasiado para el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- No tienes ni que preguntarlo. Ya te lo dije, te amo y quiero verte bien y feliz. ¿O es que ya no quieres mudarte?

\- Ah... Sí quiero. – Giró la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y sonrió genuinamente. – Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

\- La mejor forma de agradecerme es que seas muy feliz.

\- ¿Me besas? – Preguntó con cierta timidez que al castaño le pareció adorable.

\- Será todo un placer mi amor. – Se acomodó a su lado y unió sus labios suavemente.

"Te amo" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al separarse.

\- ¿Crees que voy a poder hacerlo? – Preguntó el pelinegro con un ligero temblor en su voz. – Siendo honesto, tengo miedo.

\- Claro que podrás, amor. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Y como te dije antes, voy a estar a tu lado durante todo el camino.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Casi a final de la siguiente semana, con la ayuda de Elliot y Alejandro, la pareja estaba terminando de instalarse en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

\- Gracias chicos. No tenían que tomarse tantas molestias. – Dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No es ninguna molestia. – Respondió el médico de ojos azules.

\- Sé que lo hacen por Kurt. Él es su amigo, pero igual quiero que sepan que agradezco y valoro el tiempo que se han tomado para ayudarnos.

\- Blaine, es un gusto. – Dijo Alejandro. – Y si bien es cierto que somos amigos de Kurt, que seas su novio te hace importante para nosotros, por lo tanto también lo hacemos por ti.

\- Eso es correcto. – Concluyó Elliot con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Listo! He terminado con los estantes. – Dijo Kurt ingresando a la sala donde los tres hombres estaban. – Falta muy poco, ¿les parece si hacemos una pausa para comer algo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y mientras esperaban que llegase la comida, el ojimiel le pidió al chico de cabellera oscura hablar un momento a solas.

\- Reconozco que me tiene bastante intrigado el que quieras decirme algo personal.

\- Yo debo reconocer que estuve celoso de ti Elliot.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

\- Por la historia que Kurt y tú tuvieron juntos. Ya eso era bastante para asimilar, y cuando me enteré lo de... ya sabes.

\- No, no sé. ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que Rachel dijo en el bar aquella noche sobre que él fue el primero.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, lamento que lo supieras de esa forma. Pero eso es parte del pasado, Blaine.

Kurt siempre será muy importante para mí por muchas razones que van más allá de haber estado juntos. Sólo espero que no te moleste ni te afecte, porque te aseguro que no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes. Él está genuinamente feliz y enamorado, y tú eres una buena persona que también merece eso. Es evidente que son el uno para el otro, y que lo amas tanto como él a ti.

\- Gracias. Amm... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Alejandro sabe de ti y Kurt?

\- Claro que lo sabe. De hecho, fue Kurt quien nos ayudó a estar juntos. Él fue nuestro cupido, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Pero conoce todos los detalles?

\- Absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Y no le importa?

\- No, para nada. Él sabe que lo amo profundamente, y mi pasado es eso, pasado, historia. Algo que no interfiere de ninguna manera en nuestro presente o futuro. Y como habrás notado, ellos se llevan muy bien.

\- Sí, lo he visto.

\- Blaine, así como no hay razón alguna para que Alejandro esté incómodo o tenga dudas, tú tampoco las debes tener. Kurt y yo somos grandes amigos con una gran historia, pero sólo eso. Mi vida es al lado de mi esposo, y la de Kurt contigo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

La primera noche en su hogar había llegado, y la enamorada pareja yacía en la cama en medio de una sesión de besos que fue poco a poco subiendo de intensidad.

La ropa empezó a caer por todas partes, y las caricias estaban presentes, volviéndose más atrevidas con forme pasaban los minutos, hasta que el chico de cabellera rizada se detuvo.

\- Kurt, no puedo.

\- Sí puedes, amor. Todo está en tu mente.

\- No es... Me refiero a... De verdad, no puedo. Por favor.

\- ¿Aún estás adolorido por la caída de la semana pasada? ¿Es eso? Aunque te he visto bien... Cariño, lo siento mucho.

\- Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No pretendo arruinar las cosas, pero no puedo estar de una forma íntima contigo ahora, sin embargo me gustaría que me abraces... Estoy cansado y...

\- Comprendo. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – No hay problema. Amo abrazarte. – Se acomodó y lo envolvió apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Gracias por entender.

\- Sólo dame un beso.

\- Puedo hacer eso.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño tuvo que ir a trabajar y Blaine se dedicó a recorrer el lugar, volviéndose las horas eternas. Y así transcurrieron un día más, dando lugar al sábado, lo cual le permitía disfrutar de su novio sin restricciones de tiempo.

Estaban conversando en el patio mientras disfrutaban de la brisa fresca y una limonada recién preparada.

\- Kurt.

\- Sí, amor. Dime.

\- Quiero que cambiemos de habitación.

\- ¿Cambiar?

\- Sí. Dejemos la principal... No quiero que estemos ahí. Prefiero que ocupemos otra.

\- Pero esa es la más grande y cómoda. Hasta tiene esa cama especial que...

\- No quiero seguir usando esa cama. – Dijo entre dientes con evidente tensión.

\- Está bien, cariño. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Deseo la del ventanal grande.

\- Ah... Bueno. – Él sabía que la respuesta de su novio había sido esquiva, pero no lo presionaría para que le contase lo que sucedía. Tenía la esperanza de que pronto lo hiciese. – Entonces hay que acomodar nuestras cosas ahí.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer. – Lo observó por varios segundos hasta que éste se relajó. Al parecer él no era el único que no estaba cien por ciento a gusto en aquel lugar.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el pelinegro al ver a su novio guardar ropa en un bolso.

\- Mañana tengo que ir al hospital a cubrir un turno desde las siete de la noche, y de ahí ya me quedo de largo en mi horario normal.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? No tienes esos turnos.

\- El Dr. Ramírez me pidió que lo ayudase con eso, y no podía negarme. Él fue muy amable al permitirme regresar al hospital y restituirme en mi cargo.

\- Claro, entiendo.

\- Además, es sólo por mañana.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

El ojiazul se acercó haciendo un puchero antes de besarlo suave pero profundamente, hasta dejarlo sin aliento. – Voy a extrañarte también.

Durante la siguiente hora el ojimiel estuvo bastante silencioso, pensando en muchas cosas. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó el timbre de la casa ni a su pareja llamándolo.

\- Blaine, amor, ¿está todo bien? – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Eso quisiera saber, porque te estaba hablando y no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dije.

\- Discúlpame, estaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿Puedes ir a la sala conmigo un momento?

\- Seguro, vamos. – Respondió extrañado.

Mientras avanzaban, Kurt empezó a hablar sobre algo que llamó la atención de su novio y lo mantuvo atento a cada palabra.

\- He estado pensando mucho en lo que conversamos el otro día mi amor, acerca de que estoy en el trabajo y tú te quedas aquí en casa solo y no te gusta.

\- Olvídalo, comprendo que debes trabajar. Obviamente no puedes... Es sólo que... En el centro era distinto porque te veía varias veces al día y ahora no. – Suspiró con cierta nostalgia. – Pero sé que esto es lo normal.

\- Bueno, sí. – Se mordió el labio extrañando también esa época. – Cuando te dije que deberías buscar alguna actividad para distraerte, me respondiste que no te sentías listo para algo así, pero que lo más difícil era estar todo el tiempo sin compañía.

\- Es cierto.

\- Bien, te prometí que lo solucionaría, así que... – Caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Sorpresa!

Los ojos como la miel se abrieron aún más amplios de lo que ya eran, y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. – ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Blaine! – Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, con evidente emoción.

\- ¡Rachel! ¡Nancy!

\- Rachel va a trabajar aquí los fines de semana y los días que pueda combinar con su turno, y Nancy estará de lunes a viernes a tiempo completo.

\- Pero... ¿cómo?

\- Te extrañamos mucho. – Dijo la ojimarrón abrazándolo con fuerza. – Y cuando Kurt fue a buscarnos al centro para hablar acerca de trabajar aquí contigo, ninguna de las dos lo dudó.

\- Debes continuar con las terapias, cariño, y de paso tendrás compañía. – Kurt lo miró y le sonrió. – ¿Quiénes mejor que ellas que te conocen tan bien?

\- Estoy muy feliz. – Expresó Nancy acercándose a darle un abrazo al pelinegro. – Como dijo Rachel, te hemos extrañado.

\- Y yo las extrañé más de lo que puedan imaginarse. – Volvió a sonreír. – Un momento... Nancy, ¿qué significa que vas a estar a tiempo completo? ¿Qué hay con el centro?

\- Renuncié.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Diferentes razones que luego te contaré. Lo importante es que voy a estar aquí contigo durante todo el día, todos los días, hasta que el Dr. Hummel regrese.

\- Nancy, deja de decirme Dr. Hummel, ya lo hablamos, soy Kurt.

\- La costumbre. – Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Los cuatro platicaron amenamente durante un par de horas hasta que las chicas se retiraron y Rachel prometió regresar al día siguiente desde temprano por la tarde.

\- Kurt... Amo lo maravilloso que eres y tu intención al hacer esto, – dijo segundos después de que éste cerrase la puerta, – pero no puedo pagarles, porque obviamente hay que cubrir sus salarios y...

\- Blaine, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo ya me arreglé con ellas.

\- No está bien. Tú te encargas de todo, corres con los gastos, haces más de lo que debes...

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo, pero no estoy contribuyendo en nada a esta relación.

\- Lo haces, más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente.

\- Deseo aportar de alguna forma.

\- Y lo harás. Vas a retomar las terapias.

\- Pero...

\- No hay pero que valga. Mi prioridad es tu bienestar.

\- Quiero hacer algo por nosotros... No sé, necesito...

\- Sólo debes concentrarte en estar mejor. Tú mismo lo dijiste, todavía no estás listo para enfrentarte a muchas cosas, y necesitas seguir trabajando en diferentes aspectos para lograrlo. Eso es lo único que quiero que hagas por ahora. Ya más adelante veremos qué pasa.

\- No sé qué decir, Kurt.

\- Di que eres feliz. Es todo lo que deseo.

\- Soy feliz. Y te amo más cada día.

\- Mi hermoso, divino y perfecto novio. – Sonrió y se inclinó, tomándolo suavemente del rostro. – Te amo tanto. – Unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Era casi un mes de haberse mudado, y Kurt se despertó en medio de la noche, notando de inmediato que Blaine no estaba. Por un momento pensó que podía haber ido al baño, pero luego de diez minutos, se preocupó y decidió levantarse para buscarlo.

Aquello se estaba transformando en una especie de rutina, y su intranquilidad seguía creciendo al no encontrarlo en la planta alta, que era por donde generalmente lo hallaba.

Descendió hasta la sala y empezó a llamarlo mientras seguía revisando el lugar, hasta que notó que la puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta.

Salió y observó con atención los alrededores, y fue cuando vio a su novio cerca de un cerezo, contemplando la luna.

\- Blaine, ¿qué haces aquí? Me asustaste.

\- Lo siento... No podía dormir.

\- Últimamente estás sufriendo de mucho insomnio. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás con dolor o...?

\- No, sólo... Nada.

\- No digas nada. ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

\- Son muchos recuerdos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Recuerdos de qué?

El ojimiel se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. – De Benoît.

\- Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. – Respondió con un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró sorprendido.

\- Ustedes vivieron aquí. Éste fue su hogar... Es imposible que no sea de esa forma.

No he olvidado la ocasión en la que me contaste que después de que él se fue, decidiste internarte en el centro porque éste lugar estaba plagado de recuerdos de ustedes, y que la mayoría eran muy dolorosos.

\- Pensé que lo había superado... Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así... Me refiero a esto, no a él. A él ya lo dejé en el pasado, te lo juro. No quiero que pienses que...

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. – Se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste que viniésemos a vivir aquí?

\- Porque necesitabas un lugar como éste para tu tranquilidad y comodidad. Aquí todo está adecuado a tus necesidades.

\- Pero también está lleno de muchas memorias tristes. Tantas peleas, momentos de dolor, situaciones incómodas... No sé qué hacer... Hay días en los que logro olvidarlo, pero hay otros instantes en los que inevitablemente todo me golpea sin piedad, porque te aseguro que no son evocaciones agradables.

\- Lamento que...

\- No es tu culpa, fui yo quien sugirió mudarnos aquí. – Suspiró pesadamente. – ¡Qué tonto fui! De verdad creí que podría hacerlo, que las cosas serían distintas.

Nada de lo que Benoît y yo vivimos aquí fue bueno. Por eso pensé que sería fácil dejarlo de lado y concentrarme en ti y en mí, creando nuevos recuerdos. – Cerró los ojos. – Tú tampoco estás cómodo en esta casa, ¿cierto?

Debí darme cuenta. Debí suponerlo. Seguramente ha sido una tortura para ti, y has estado callando por mí.

\- No niego que fue difícil al comienzo, pero me he ido adaptando. Sobre todo porque he visto lo mucho que estás avanzando y la manera en la que te desenvuelves por el lugar. Eso es justamente lo que quiero. Me hace feliz ver cómo te desplazas libremente y te sientes más confiado.

\- Es cierto, pero también me perturba en diferentes maneras.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Porque gastaste mucho dinero en los arreglos que hacían falta, modernizaste algunas cosas. Hasta adecuaste una sala de terapia. Por eso me propuse enfrentar los fantasmas de mi pasado y acabar con ellos, pero a veces son más fuertes.

\- Sabes que el dinero no me importa.

\- A mí me importa todo lo que has gastado.

\- Nunca será un gasto si se trata de ti.

\- Te prometo que voy a seguir esforzándome para superar los malos recuerdos. Ni siquiera deberían existir. Ahora somos tú y yo, éste es nuestro hogar.

\- Sólo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para ti. Tal vez hablar de lo que te molesta pueda ayudar de algún modo.

\- No creo que quieras escucharme hablar de...

\- Lo que te haga bien.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que a ti te hace bien? Deja de querer protegerme y anteponerme a tus sentimientos y necesidades.

\- No entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar que verte feliz, me hace feliz.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

\- Vamos Blaine, coopera. – Dijo Rachel dándole una mirada de advertencia.

\- No entiendo qué sentido tiene seguir con la terapia. Nunca voy a caminar.

\- Cada uno de los tipos de terapias que realizas te ayudan de diferentes maneras, lo sabes. Ahora deja de discutir y pon de tu parte.

\- Rach...

\- ¡No señor! ¡No acepto peros ni excusas! Así que a trabajar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el ojiazul al ingresar al área especial.

\- Sólo tenemos una pequeña charla. – Respondió la chica.

Kurt observó por un par de minutos al dueto antes de decidir intervenir. – ¿Me permites?

\- ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

El médico había estado entrenando a Rachel y a Nancy para ayudar a su novio con las terapias básicas mientras él se encargaba de las cosas más complejas. – No, lo haces muy bien. – La ojimarrón sonrió con satisfacción. – Pero necesito checar algo.

\- ¡Oh! Bien. Voy a estar en la sala por si necesitas algo. – Se acercó a él y le susurró con cuidado. – ¿Ya te diste cuenta lo poco receptivo que está? – Él asintió con la cabeza y ella le palmeó el hombro antes de salir.

\- Amor, ¿qué sucede?

\- No es nada, sólo que me cansa esto.

\- Sé que hay algo que te está molestando o de algún modo tiene tus pensamientos capturados. Todo el día has estado así.

\- Ya te dije, estoy cansado. Las terapias son...

\- No es eso. Otros días has estado muy animado realizándolas. Cuéntame qué ocurre, Blaine. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

El chico soltó el aire retenido y miró hacia un costado. – Mañana es el aniversario de mis padres.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Los extraño, Kurt.

\- Estoy seguro que ellos a ti también. ¿Quieres verlos?

\- Sí... Pero no así... Me refiero a que no quiero que me vean en esta silla. – Bajó la cabeza. – Se van a sentir tristes o...

\- Pienso que van a estar muy orgullosos al darse cuenta lo mucho que has avanzado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Así será. Te aman mucho y estarán más que felices de que vayas a visitarlos.

\- Ah... Tal vez.

\- Si deseas verlos, te llevo. Sólo dímelo.

\- No creo que sea correcto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por la forma en las que los traté. Fui un hijo terrible.

\- Eso no es cierto. Simplemente estabas pasando por un momento muy difícil y traumático, y mantenerte aislado de las personas fue tu modo de lidiar con ello. Te aseguro que tus papás lo entendieron, por eso decidieron darte el espacio que les pediste.

\- Los alejé de mí... Me negué a verlos... En más de una ocasión les dije que me dejaran solo, que no los quería en mi vida.

\- Ellos siguieron pendientes de ti. Aun cuando dejaron de ir al centro, siempre llamaban para saber cómo estabas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Siendo uno de tus médicos, tuve acceso a tus archivos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que querrán verme?

\- Definitivamente, amor. Van a estar muy felices.

\- ¿Me perdonarán por mis idioteces?

\- Ya lo hicieron. Estoy más que seguro de eso.

\- ¿Podemos ir?

\- Claro que sí, cariño.

\- Ellos... viven en otra ciudad.

\- Voy por la computadora para comprar los boletos. – Le dio una sonrisa y fue a buscar su dispositivo.

 **кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Si durante el vuelo Blaine había estado intranquilo, el recorrido que realizaron en el auto alquilado fue una tortura, al punto que iban a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, pero no podía evitarlo. Entre la ansiedad que todavía no lograba superar cuando estaba en un vehículo y los nervios por ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo, sentía que se iba a volver loco.

Cuando llegaron y se parquearon frente a la casa, el pelinegro se quedó en silencio y contempló sus manos por unos segundos mientras retorcía los dedos.

\- ¿Amor? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Dame un minuto.

\- Seguro. Todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- ¿Y si no quieren verme? ¿Qué tal si...?

\- Blaine, van a estar más que felices. – Sujetó una de sus manos.

\- No sé qué voy a decirles.

\- Cuando los veas, tu corazón sabrá exactamente lo que debes expresar.

Los ojos color miel se cerraron y varias respiraciones cortas acompañaron la acción. – Si no lo hago ahora, no sucederá nunca. Es el momento.

\- Perfecto. – El castaño se bajó a toda prisa y se dirigió al maletero para sacar la silla de ruedas.

Ya frente a la elegante puerta de madera y luego de haber tocado el timbre, la pareja estaba tomada de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

Sólo unos segundos después se escuchó una voz indicando que estaba en camino. El portón se abrió y una mujer rubia alrededor de los cuarenta años se hizo presente.

\- ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

\- Buenos días. – Dijo el ojiazul. – Buscamos a los Anderson.

\- Lo siento, no conozco a nadie de ese apellido.

\- Ellos viven aquí.

\- No, yo vivo aquí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hace más de un año.

\- ¡No es posible! Éste ha sido el hogar de mis padres siempre. – Blaine estaba alterándose.

\- Tal vez antes, pero como dije, ya llevo un buen tiempo viviendo aquí.

\- ¿Sabe dónde están? – Intervino el castaño. – ¿Quizá alguna idea de a dónde se mudaron?

\- Lo siento. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero compré esta casa por medio de un agente inmobiliario, así que no tengo la menor idea de las personas que la habitaron antes.

\- ¡No pudieron vender la casa! Ellos la amaban. – Exclamó el pelinegro cerrando los puños.

Un recuerdo llegó intempestivamente al médico, haciéndolo palidecer. Benoît le había dicho que los padres de Blaine se quedaron sin un centavo luego de pagar todas las operaciones y tratamientos que él necesito, así como el centro de rehabilitación.

Eso quería decir que incluso tuvieron que vender la casa y cambiarse a otro lugar probablemente más pequeño y que no conllevara los gastos que uno grande y en una zona de lujo generaba.

Soltó el aire retenido y sin darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, susurró "ellos te aman más".

\- ¿Qué? – Miró a su novio sin entender lo que había dicho.

La rubia les dio una mirada triste antes de intervenir. – Me apena no poder ayudarles, y les deseo suerte en su búsqueda. Pero ahora debo retirarme.

Los dos hombres la miraron y le agradecieron antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Todavía no puedo creerlo.

\- Tenemos que pensar las cosas con calma. Primero, debemos buscar un hotel, ¿te parece?

Al pelinegro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sólo pudo contestar con un movimiento de cabeza, luego respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, no quería que la gente que transitaba por la calles lo viese llorar.

\- Hay uno como a quince o veinte minutos de aquí. Siguiendo por la avenida principal.

\- Bien, entonces iremos ahí. – Lo tomó de la mano y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. – No te pongas así mi amor. Los vamos a encontrar.

\- Sí... Es que... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi... Creí que... Era su casa y... – Realizó varias respiraciones cortas. – Sí, tienes razón. Necesito calmarme, no es como si les hubiese ocurrido algo malo. Vamos a buscar el hotel.

Una vez que se registraron y ya en su habitación, pensaban en los posibles lugares donde podrían estar, pero por más que Blaine se esforzó, no logró recordar los números telefónicos de sus parientes.

\- En el centro de rehabilitación. – Dijo Kurt al cabo de varios minutos. – Sus datos están registrados ahí.

\- Seguramente, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que nos den esa información?

\- Voy a llamar a Rachel para que a su vez me comunique con Jason, él me debe varios favores.

Blaine observava a su novio caminando en círculos mientras realizaba varias llamadas. Estaba tan nervioso que era como si éste estuviese hablando en otro idioma ya que no lograba entender nada de lo que decía. Cuando Kurt asentó el teléfono sobre la cama, supo que era el momento de preguntar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

\- Tus papás no registraron ningún cambio de dirección en el centro. Me dieron un número telefónico y ya llamé ahí también.

\- ¿Te contestaron? ¿Sigue siendo su número o al menos te dieron información sobre ellos?

\- No me pude comunicar con nadie porque fue desconectado.

\- Nunca los voy a encontrar... Si tan sólo no me hubiese comportado así con ellos... Si no les hubiera dicho en tantas ocasiones que no los quería volver a ver y que se alejasen de mí. – Lágrimas copiosas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Tus padres sabían que los amabas y que esos no eran realmente tus sentimientos. Ellos realmente comprendían por lo que estabas pasando. Siempre siguieron pendientes de ti.

\- Pero ahora no sé dónde están.

\- Los vamos a encontrar. Tranquilo, no te pongas así. – Le secó el rostro. – Y ya sé quién nos puede ayudar a localizarlos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Benoît.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Él debe saber de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estaban en contacto. Al menos lo estuvieron, por eso tus padres pudieron decirle lo del dinero y...

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto es mi culpa! – Llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, enterrando los dedos en la frondosa cabellera. – Mis papás se quedaron sin dinero por mí, por pagar las estúpidas operaciones y el centro... Por eso tuvieron que vender la casa y mudarse. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy el culpable de todo!

\- Amor, tus papás te aman y sólo hicieron lo que cualquier...

\- Pero era su casa. Tú no tienes idea lo mucho que les encantaba. El lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos... Era muy valiosa por...

\- Tú eres más valioso para ellos. – Le besó la frente. – Y ahora tenemos que encontrarlos. Vamos a hacerlo, y Benoît sabe su paradero o al menos una manera de contactarlos. Tienes su número, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Me lo dio la última vez que nos vimos... Pero no puedo hablar con él... No quiero.

\- Yo lo haré.

\- Kurt, no hay palabras para agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo, más no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya has hecho suficientes sacrificios.

\- No es ningún sacrificio. Ahora dame el número y...

\- Kurt, no.

\- Blaine, te amo, y no hay nada que no haría por ti y ver tu hermosa sonrisa. Te aseguro que no es un sacrificio ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres, y mucho menos lo es saber que eres feliz.

\- ¡Te amo tanto! – Se inclinó hacia el frente, y el castaño hizo lo propio para unir sus labios en un beso.


	35. Cap 35: Descubrimientos

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra saberlo =) Pronto se sabrá ;)

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Hoy lo sabrás ;) Sí, Kurt es todo un amor.

 _ *** Veronica Rucci** _ ¡Yay! ¡Felices fiestas!

Blaine tiene cosas todavía por superar para poder recobrar toda su confianza, pero Kurt estará a su lado para ayudarlo, así como las amistades que ha hecho. Cada uno será un pilar que lo ayudará a levantarse.

Conocerás la respuesta a esa interrogante en este capítulo.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ ¡Gracias! Hay mucho amor entre ellos, eso es definitivo.

Hoy sabrás lo de sus padres ;)

 _ *** D'Criss VM** _ ¡De nada Verónica! Me complace que te guste tanto esta historia.

 _ *** Koraima Lynn**_ ¡Muchas gracias Koraima! Más bendiciones multiplicadas para ti y los tuyos.

Es todo un placer escribir para ustedes. Gracias por leerme =)

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ Sí, Kurt ama mucho a Blaine y siempre trata de demostrárselo.

Hoy sabrás lo de sus padres.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ Totalmente de acuerdo, Kurt es un dulce.

 _ *** Jeny**_ Así es, Kurt lo ama.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe** _ Hoy conocerás la respuesta ;)

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Totalmente *-*

 _ *** TanjeRin**_ Jeje, sí, Kurt a veces es muy impulsivo, aunque en ocasiones eso lo ha llevado a lograr avances con Blaine.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine9** _ Me alegra que te gustara el regalo de Navidad. Aquí tienes el de año nuevo ;)

Hay tanto amor incondicional entre ellos. Kurt siempre apoya a Blaine y trata de comprenderlo.

Así es, están pasando por pruebas complicadas, pero juntos las están superando.

Jajajaja, ellas son parte importante en la vida de Blaine. Y hay más personas que formarán parte de ese círculo. Jajaja, pobre Rachel xD

Hoy sabrás lo de los padres de Blaine. Hay más cosas en camino que irán formando parte de la historia.

Jajajajajajaja, chico amante del klex, ya pronto tendrás lo que has estado pidiendo capítulo a capítulo =D

Besitos Mauro, cuídate mucho.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35:**

 **"Descubrimientos"**

* * *

.

La mañana se hizo presente y Blaine sintió como los cálidos rayos del sol se posaban sobre su rostro y espalda. No recordaba en qué momento se había puesto boca bajo ya que cuando se acostó estaba muy agotado, pero adoptaba esa posición la mayoría de las noches por recomendación de Kurt.

\- Buenos días mi hermoso novio.

Al escuchar aquella melódica voz no pudo evitar sonreír, y fue abriendo los ojos para encontrar al amor de su vida sentado a su lado, revisando algo en el celular.

Suspiró y extendió su mano hacia el rostro de su pareja, regalándole una pequeña caricia. – Buenos días mi amor.

\- ¡Oh sí! – Tomó la cálida mano y la besó. – Ahora que has despertado sí que es un buen día, uno maravilloso.

\- Kurt… – Sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Qué cosas dices.

\- Nada más que la verdad. – Dejó el teléfono a un lado, se movió hasta quedar acostado frente a su amado y lo envolvió en sus brazos. – No tienes idea lo mucho que me fascina despertar a tu lado.

\- A mí más. – Sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño en un beso suave, cadencioso, que los dos estaban disfrutando.

\- ¿Desayunamos o nos bañamos primero?

\- No quiero comer porque entonces vas a soltarme.

\- Mmm… Podemos encontrar una manera de solucionar ese detalle.

Luego de haber comido y darse un baño refrescante, Kurt secaba el cabello de Blaine, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto.

\- Así es, lo sé, pero lo hago porque quiero. Además, me encantan tus rizos.

\- Y a mí me encantas tú. – Se abrazó al esculpido cuerpo y empezó a repartir besos en el pecho y fue descendiendo hacia el abdomen.

\- Cariño, contrólate. – Dijo Kurt con una voz cargada de picardía.

\- ¿Quién te manda a estar frente a mí sólo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura?

\- Blaineeee… – Gimió cuando sintió unas manos por debajo de la acolchada tela que lo cubría, acariciando sus caderas de forma suave y al mismo tiempo apasionada.

\- Te amo. – Le besó el ombligo. – Y te deseo. – Mordió ligeramente la piel expuesta.

El ojiazul ronroneó ante la sensación de los húmedos labios recorriéndolo mientras unas traviesas manos tocaban todo a su paso.

\- Amor… ¿Puedo…? – Lo miró con cierto nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué si puedes qué cosa?

\- Recuerdo cuando dijiste una vez que odiabas que se sentasen en tus piernas, que no eras una silla y…

El hombre de ojos como la miel suspiró. – Esto es distinto. – Le dio un beso en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. – Contigo todo es muy diferente. – Depositó otro beso en el mismo lugar. – A tu lado todo se siente bien.

\- Blaine, mi amor. – Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y le acunó el rostro antes de empezar a besarlo de una forma dulce y romántica.

Las caricias no tardaron en hacerse presentes, y el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Ambos producían hermosos sonidos dentro de la boca del otro, y en algún momento las toallas que los cubrían habían sido retiradas.

Fueron moviéndose hasta que el pelinegro quedó apoyado sobre sus codos, y el médico empezó a dejarle rastros húmedos por el cuello.

Blaine quería ir más lejos, estaba listo para hacerlo. Aunque habían intimado de distintas maneras y su pareja le decía que cada una de ellas era una forma de hacer el amor, jamás habían consumado el acto. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, miedo y vergüenza, porque cierta parte de su cuerpo no respondía sin importar lo excitado que estuviese, y tal vez para Kurt sería incómodo.

¿Y si al no poder…? ¿Y si no reaccionaba como…? ¿Y si era…? Siempre que las cosas subían de tono, muchas dudas aparecían y rondaban su cabeza. ¡No! ¡No! Su novio lo amaba y comprendía su situación… Aunque no era justo que no pudiese darle todo como quería.

Debía dejar de pensar y centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Abrió los ojos y observó al castaño besándolo y acariciándolo con devoción, y una sonrisa apareció. Era el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, y quien lo amaba de igual forma. Podía al menos intentarlo, quería hacerlo.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Sí, amor? – Le besaba la forma de V pronunciada.

\- Quiero…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Fue ascendiendo mientras sus manos acariciaban con pericia el cuerpo de su amado.

\- Hazme… – Las sensaciones nublaban sus sentidos.

\- ¿Qué, mi amor? ¿Qué deseas? – Siguió besando hasta llegar a los labios. – Dime lo que estás pensando, y lo tendrás enseguida.

 _Hazme el amor… Hazme el amor… Quiero sentirte… Quiero entregarme a ti por completo… Sé que contigo será una experiencia maravillosa…_

 _Sólo dilo, Blaine… No seas cobarde… Kurt te ama, él no va a juzgarte de ninguna manera._

\- Bésame… Quiero que me beses.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El pelinegro se reprochaba internamente porque sus labios no pronunciaban lo que su mente gritaba, y el castaño sabía que había algo que su pareja deseaba, pero que no se atrevía a mencionar.

\- Todo lo que quieras, amor mío. Soy tuyo y quiero complacerte. – Lo besó apasionadamente.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y Blaine pudo ver todo el amor pero también el deseo que teñía los orbes azules.

 _Díselo, él realmente te desea, a pesar de tu discapacidad o de todas las feas cicatrices que cubren tu cuerpo. Sus ojos están cargados de pasión. Bien, pensar en tus problemas físicos no ayuda… Sólo dilo, él te ama._

\- Kurt, quiero que… me hagas…

¿Acaso era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Blaine estaba listo para dar el último paso? Si ese era el caso, se aseguraría de que fuese una experiencia totalmente memorable. ¡Cómo adoraba al hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo!

\- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – Le habló al oído de manera sensual, haciéndolo estremecer.

El celular empezó a sonar en ese instante, y el ojimiel soltó el aire contenido. – No respondas.

\- No lo haré. – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de ayudarlo a acostarse por completo.

Cada cosa que Kurt hacía era perfecta. Él creyó que jamás volvería a sentir algo así. Pensó firmemente que no volvería a excitarse ni experimentar nada de lo que su novio provocaba en él. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, deshaciéndose por completo, sintiéndose al borde de la locura… Tal vez, sólo tal vez su cuerpo podría responder… aunque sea un poco.

El teléfono continuó sonando insistentemente y de pronto el médico se detuvo.

\- Apágalo. – Susurró el pelinegro aferrándose a su última gota de cordura. Iba a decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

\- Debo contestar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es importante. Tengo que responder esa llamada, pero prometo que voy a compensarte la interrupción. – Le dio un beso corto pero apasionado antes de removerse rápidamente y saltar a un lado de la cama para alcanzar el dispositivo.

Blaine se alzó sobre sus codos y lo miró con incredulidad. Si hubiese actuado más rápido y no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus temores… Gruñó con frustración y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, tapándose el rostro con un brazo.

 _\- Sí, soy Kurt. Gracias por llamar. Él está aquí conmigo, voy a poner el altavoz._

El pelinegro se descubrió y le dio una mirada de desconcierto. ¿Quién rayos era la persona del otro lado de la línea?

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó con cierta molestia.

\- Con Benoît. – Respondió mientras activaba el altavoz. – Lo llamé temprano pero tenía el celular apagado, así que le dejé un mensaje pidiéndole que se comunicase conmigo en cuanto le fuese posible.

Todo lo que el ojimiel había estado sintiendo hasta hace un minuto, se esfumó como por arte de magia. No quedaba nada, ni siquiera un ligero cosquilleo, y bufó en descontento.

 _\- Blaine, hola._ – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

 _\- ¿Cómo estás Benoît?_

 _\- Bastante sorprendido por la llamada de Kurt. En el mensaje que me dejó dijo que necesitaban hablar conmigo de algo importante._

 _\- Así es._ – Intervino el castaño al notar el gesto en el rostro de su pareja. – _Vinimos a buscar a los padres de Blaine a su casa y…_

 _\- ¿Fueron a verlos? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?_

 _\- No, sólo quisimos saludarlos._

 _\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es raro! Blaine no quería saber nada de ellos, por eso se alejaron._

 _\- Bien, pues ahora quiero ver a mis padres._ – Dijo con evidente enojo.

 _\- No te pongas así, sólo fue un comentario. Me alegra que estés tratando de solucionar las cosas._

 _\- Nos enteramos que los señores Anderson vendieron la propiedad y se mudaron a otra parte. Pensamos que tú podrías conocer su paradero._ – Decidió volver a intervenir el castaño.

 _\- Correcto, ellos vendieron todo. Te lo conté antes de despedirme._

 _\- Ah… Bueno… Sí, pero no pensé que su casa estuviese dentro de la lista._

 _\- Quizá debí ser más específico. Lamento que avanzaran en vano. Debió ser impactante llegar y darse con la noticia._

 _\- Lo fue. En todo caso, ¿puedes decirnos dónde localizarlos?_

 _\- No sé dónde estén viviendo actualmente, pero tengo su número telefónico._

 _\- Eso es perfecto._

Se escuchó una voz masculina que estaba apresurando al francés, y éste le respondió que enseguida saldrían.

 _\- Me tengo que despedir, te mando el número por mensaje._

 _\- Sí, claro. No hay problema. Gracias por tu ayuda._

 _\- Les deseo mucha suerte. Y lamento irme así, pero mi esposo me está esperando. Debemos tomar un ferry, y si no llegamos a tiempo lo vamos a perder._

\- Su esposo. – Susurró el ojimiel y se sentó lentamente.

 _\- Seguro. Que les vaya muy bien, y una vez más, gracias._

\- Su esposo… Se casó… – Musitó para sí mismo.

\- Blaine, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Na-Nada.

\- Amor, ¿qué tienes? Te pusiste pálido. – Se acercó y lo tomó de las manos.

\- Estaba con su esposo… Iban a tomar el ferry… Eso quiere decir que están en la playa cerca de algún muelle.

\- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

\- Se casaron… Se casaron en la playa. – Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás hablando de Benoît? ¿Eso es lo que te puso así? Tú ya sabías que se iba a casar, así que no comprendo tu reacción.

\- No sé cómo explicarte.

\- ¿Realmente te pusiste así por él? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué te afecta?

\- Kurt… Lo siento.

\- Yo también lo lamento. – Lo soltó y fue a buscar su maleta, la cual aventó en la cama con fuerza, empezando a revolver toda la ropa mientras hablaba entre dientes.

\- Te amo. – Dijo Blaine con la voz quebrada. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se limpió la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. – ¿Tienes el número de mis padres?

\- ¿Acaso has escuchado la notificación del teléfono? – Preguntó en un tono severo.

\- No. – Limpió otro par de lágrimas y buscó la toalla que había caído a un costado, se la acomodo lo mejor posible y se estiró para tratar de alcanzar su silla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedes caerte, estás muy lejos.

\- Tengo que vestirme. – Respondió tratando de no denotar el estado en el que estaba.

\- Entonces dime que te acerque la silla, pero no hagas esa clase de cosas.

\- Yo puedo solo.

\- Pero te pones en riesgo cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirme ayuda.

\- No quiero tu ayuda si vas a hablarme de esa forma.

Kurt se quedó callado por unos segundos y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Al abrirlos vio a su novio limpiándose las lágrimas. – ¿Estás llorando? Sólo dime que no es por él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso?

\- No sé qué pensar después de la reacción que tuviste al saber que tu ex ya se casó.

Blaine se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y las lágrimas brotaron sin que esta vez luchase por controlarlas.

El ojiazul suspiró pesadamente y caminó en dirección del chico. – No te pongas así. Me duele tanto verte mal. – Intentó removerle las manos sin ningún éxito.

\- Déjame tranquilo.

\- Cariño, lo siento. – Se inclinó y lo abrazó.

\- Lo que él haga me tiene sin cuidado. Simplemente la noticia me impactó, pero no es por lo que sea que está cruzando por tu cabeza. – Sollozó con amargura. – No puedo creer que realmente pienses algo así de mí… ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta lo mucho que te amo?

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! Sé que me amas.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enojas conmigo?

\- Lo siento. Supongo que me puse celoso. No, no lo supongo, me puse muy celoso. Esa es la verdad.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- Sí. – Volvió a tomarlo suavemente de las manos, consiguiendo en esta ocasión que las bajase. – Cuando reaccionaste de esa forma, de pronto sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho. La idea de que te perturbase que él estuviese con alguien más, me volvió loco.

\- No es lo que tú crees, no fue el saber que se había casado lo que me afectó… Fue algo que no sé cómo explicar… Quizás nostalgia al pensar en lo de la playa.

\- ¡Oh! Lo de la playa… ¿Es algo que todavía quieres?

\- No. Bueno, ese ha sido uno de mis sueños siempre, pero ya no… Me refiero a que era parte de las cosas que quería la persona que solía ser. Hay mucho con lo que soñé, pero simplemente ya no puede ser por diferentes razones, sobre todo porque ya no soy el mismo.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿De verdad te pusiste celoso?

\- Mucho… ¿Me perdonas por haberte hablado así?

\- Sí, está bien.

\- ¿Estuvo bien que me comportase de esa manera?

\- No, claro que no. Quise decir que sí te perdonaba. – Se mordió el labio. – Tengo que reconocer que se siente bien saber que a pesar de todo, mi novio me cela. Ya sé, puede sonar a locura para muchos, pero dadas mis circunstancias…

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El de ojos amielados levantó las manos y movió la cabeza mientras realizaba un gesto como diciendo "mírame". – Yo…

El castaño colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su pareja y se acercó hasta dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros. – Eres el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo. Eres precioso en todos los sentidos, y tengo la gran fortuna de que te hayas fijado en mí. Por supuesto que me puso celoso el pensar que alguien más podría hacer latir tu corazón.

\- Nunca. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

\- Te amo tanto. Soy inmensamente feliz contigo Blaine. Jamás lo dudes ni lo olvides.

\- Tú tampoco olvides que eres mi vida entera.

El teléfono del médico sonó con la notificación de un mensaje recibido, y el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Creo que estamos por localizar a tus padres.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente y el ojiazul lo besó antes de ir a buscar su celular.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Me siento tan feliz de saber que hayas visto a tus papás. – Dijo la chica con verdadera emoción.

\- Gracias Nancy. Todavía tiemblo al recordar ese momento. Me parece mentira que haya sucedido. ¿Sabes? Estaban realmente contentos de que fuera a buscarlos.

\- Por supuesto que lo estaban. Te aman, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

\- Siento una emoción tan grande que no puedo parar de sonreír.

\- Espero que eso se traduzca en que vas a cooperar con la terapia que debemos realizar hoy.

\- Sí, seguro. – Le sonrió. – Aunque sigo sin entender para qué tantas cosas. Es absurdo.

\- Ningún absurdo, esos ejercicios te ayudan a fortalecer tu espalda media y baja, y eso es importante porque… – Ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se sorprendieron al ver al castaño entrando.

\- ¿Kurt, sucedió algo?

El hombre sostenía un gran ramo de rosas en una mano, y sonrió. – Todo está bien, Nancy. Sólo quería venir a ver a mi hermoso novio y celebrar con él que el encuentro con sus padres saliera de maravilla.

\- Mi amor. – Suspiró el ojimiel. – Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Pedí permiso en el hospital. – Se acercó y le entregó el arreglo floral.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Me encantan!

\- Te amo. – Le acunó el rostro y fundió sus labios en un beso.

\- Bueno, creo que estoy demás aquí. – Dijo la morena. – Voy a sacar la ropa de la secadora.

\- De hecho, puedes ir a tu casa si lo deseas, o hacer cualquier cosa que tengas pendiente. Voy a quedarme aquí todo el día.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Puedo preparar el almuerzo antes de irme.

\- No, está bien así. No te preocupes.

\- En ese caso, voy a ponerme al día con algunos asuntos que tengo.

\- Seguro, nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó del sofá y tomó sus cosas. – Hasta mañana chicos.

\- Hasta mañana. – Respondieron al unísono y la vieron partir.

\- ¿Realmente te vas a quedar todo el día?

\- Sí, cariño. Como dije, quiero que celebremos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres. Sin ti no hubiese sido posible.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, cielo.

\- Me apoyaste cuando te dije que quería ir a verlos por su aniversario. Compraste los pasajes de avión, alquilaste el auto, reservaste la habitación del hotel, contactaste a Benoît, viajamos a donde estaban. También me alentaste y mantuviste fuerte cuando tuve miedo y dudé de si era una buena idea haber ido.

Y como si fuese poco, pediste permiso en el trabajo, y te vas a quedar conmigo celebrando. Tengo tanto que agradecerte en realidad.

\- Son la clase de cosas que haces cuando amas a alguien, y yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Te amo más todavía.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Durante todo el día la pareja compartió muchos momentos, prepararon la comida juntos, conversaron, trabajaron en la terapia, bailaron, estuvieron en la tina por un largo tiempo, vieron películas, hasta tuvieron una cena romántica con todo y velas.

En ese momento se encontraban en la cama en medio de una sesión de besos y caricias que los mantenía suspirando y gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro.

\- Eres divino, tan hermoso. – Dijo Kurt mientras besaba la espalda de su novio.

\- Estoy lleno de cicatrices.

\- Creí que te había dejado muy claro lo que pienso de ellas.

\- Sí, ya sé, no te importan y…

\- Me importan porque son parte de ti. Las amo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amarlas? Son marcas horribles.

\- Gracias a ellas estás vivo. ¿No es acaso razón suficiente para amarlas?

\- Cuando dices esas cosas me siento especial y afortunado de tenerte. Pero también me siento un completo idiota.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si bien es cierto que varias de las cicatrices fueron resultado de los fierros que se incrustaron en mi cuerpo, la mayoría son de las cirugías que me realizaron. Y tienes toda la razón al decir que si no fuese por esas operaciones, hubiese muerto.

No me gustan, son muy feas, pero ayudaron a que esté vivo, así que debería dejar de verlas como algo negativo y dar las gracias.

\- Me gusta tanto escucharte hablar así. – Retomó los besos que estaba repartiendo por la espalda, acompañándolos con suaves caricias.

El ambiente se había encendido mucho, los besos eran apasionados, y los dos estaban completamente despojados de sus ropas, amándose el uno el otro y entregando todo de sí.

\- Kurt… – Pronunció en medio de un gemido.

\- ¿Sí? – Volvió a recorrerle el cuello con sus dientes.

\- Hazme el amor. Quiero dar ese último paso contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Deseo entregarme a ti por completo.

El castaño se encargó de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con total fervor antes de ir más lejos. Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Blaine lo miró con los ojos cargados de amor y pasión. – ¡Cómo desearía también poder hacerte mío!

\- Podemos hacer ambas cosas. Todo lo que quieras en realidad, tenemos mucho tiempo para…

\- Quiero, realmente lo anhelo Kurt, pero sabes que es imposible.

\- No es así.

\- Como mi médico tuviste acceso a mi historial clínico. Conoces cada detalle de lo que sucedió en ese accidente y todos los estragos que dejó en mi cuerpo.

\- Y es justamente por eso que te lo digo.

\- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Blaine, no tienes ningún impedimento.

\- Eso no es verdad, lo sabes muy bien. Mi cuerpo no reacciona.

Lo hace, lo has comprobado en las diferentes formas en que hemos intimado.

\- Sí, pero no todo funciona ni…

\- Escúchame bien cariño, no tienes ningún problema físico que te impida tener una vida sexual normal y activa. Todo lo que te frena está aquí. – Tocó con un dedo la frente de su novio.

\- ¿Qué? No… No es posible. Me hicieron pruebas y el médico me lo dijo.

\- Amor, eso fue al comienzo. Tu cuerpo en general no respondía al igual que tus órganos. Fue un largo proceso para que fueses recobrando tanto la movilidad como la funcionalidad. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- S-Sí… Pe-Pero… ¿Por qué entonces…? ¿Por qué no hay reacción aunque me sienta excitado?

\- Todo está en tu mente. Te quedaste con la idea de que no podías, y eso es lo que te ha bloqueado.

\- ¿Lo dices para tratar de animarme?

\- Jamás haría algo así.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Porque no quería que te sintieras presionado, sino que fueras descubriendo por ti mismo la forma en que vas respondiendo a los diferentes estímulos.

\- Pe-Pe-Pero…

\- Es como cuando intimamos por primera vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

\- Que creía que nunca volvería a sentir todo lo que estabas provocando en mí.

\- ¿Y después de eso, qué ha pasado?

\- Se ha ido volviendo mejor. Cada vez es más fuerte y placentero.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nunca hubo presión de ningún tipo, sólo te has dejado llevar y te has permitido sentir, sin estar pensando en nada que te bloquee.

\- Esto es… Ah… Yo… – Soltó el aire retenido y se fue acomodando hasta quedar sentado, y frunció el ceño.

Definitivamente no era la reacción que el ojiazul esperaba, y trataba de entender lo que cruzaba por la mente de su novio. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo de forma ascendente y descendente. – ¿Estás bien?

\- No estoy seguro de como me siento. – Hizo una pausa. – Lo lamento.

\- ¿Qué lamentas?

\- Debería estar feliz y emocionado, aventándome en tus brazos para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema.

Blaine suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándola reposar sobre el hombro de su pareja. – Gracias por comprender.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. – Te amo mucho.

\- Te amo más.


	36. Cap 36: Paso a Paso

_*** Mauro Pato Moya Herrera**_ ¡Yay! ¡Disfrútalo!

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ Jajaja, están en camino. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando cada historia.

Todo lo mejor siempre.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Me hace muy feliz tu comentario =) Hoy tendrás un capítulo muy extenso donde seguirás sabiendo más sobre ellos.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar** _ ¡Gracias! Siempre me alegra leer tus comentarios.

Kurt ama a Blaine totalmente y quiere su felicidad en todo momento.

Blaine se sigue esforzando y continúa avanzando, está decidido a mejorar día con día.

¡Gracias! Todo lo mejor en este nuevo año.

 _ *** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Kurt no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, y es que adora a su novio.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez** _ ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Blaine se esfuerza y poco a poco sigue venciendo sus temores.

 _ *** Georgi G** _ ¡Yay! Gracias =)

Sí, ellos han avanzado mucho como personas y como pareja. Se aman y se complementan de una forma maravillosa.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Gracias.

 _ *** Farid Cuevas**_ He estado complicada, pero aquí tienes finalmente la actualización.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ A ti por leerme siempre. Gracias y felicidades a ti también.

 _ *** Falalo**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus increíbles palabras! Me emociona saber que te gusta tanto ésta historia.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Sí, ellos se aman y juntos van saliendo adelante.

 _ *** RoxiPM**_ Jeje, pero las cosas van surgiendo para mejor. Gracias, igual para ti =)

 _ *** Day7_Mst**_ Gracias, lo mejor para ti.

Aquí tienes una actualización muy larga.

 _ *** robinnxc**_ Síiii. El amor es hermoso, y ellos se aman totalmente.

Las cosas para Blaine van mejorando y ahora sus padres están de regreso en su vida =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36:**

 **"Paso a Paso"**

* * *

.

Kurt acariciaba el cabello de Blaine, quien estaba acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Realmente amaba esos momentos que compartían y lo bien que marchaba su relación.

A veces le parecía un sueño todo lo que estaba viviendo y lo feliz que era. En algún punto de su vida creyó firmemente que no podría abrir su corazón a nadie más, y pensar en enamorarse otra vez no era ni siquiera una posibilidad, sin embargo ahí estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo domingo junto al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Blaine era bueno, dulce, considerado, detallista, romántico, cariñoso, y se preocupaba por él siempre. Era exactamente lo que había soñado, y se sentía afortunado de haberlo conocido. Amaba todo de él y realmente lo admiraba mucho. Si bien éste todavía tenía momentos un poco complicados, estaba ganando más confianza en sí mismo, y su actitud mejoraba día a día. No quedaba sombra alguna de aquella persona resentida y amargada que conoció alguna vez, y se sentía feliz por ello.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el pelinegro, asiéndolo un poco más contra su cuerpo. – Te quedaste en completo silencio.

\- En ti, en lo mucho que te amo y lo dichoso que soy contigo.

\- Kurt… – Susurró dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad… Hay días en los que despiertas, observas a tu alrededor y sonríes de forma automática, luego van transcurriendo las horas, y con ellas no paras de apreciar y valorar lo afortunado que eres.

Hay tanto por lo que tengo que dar las gracias, y tú eres lo mejor de todo.

\- Kurt, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo.

\- Soy sincero.

\- Te amo. – Se fue moviendo hasta que sus labios se unieron en perfecta simetría.

Luego de una sensual danza a la que sus bocas parecían no querer ponerle fin, Kurt fue deslizando la mano por debajo de la camiseta de su novio, acariciando la cálida piel de forma suave.

Cuando los ágiles dedos llegaron al elástico del pantalón, Blaine fue separándose ligeramente, y él supo de inmediato que eso sería todo.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que le develó la información acerca de su supuesto impedimento, y a partir de ese momento en lugar de avanzar, el de grandes ojos pardos había retrocedido y evitaba todo tipo de intimidad.

Al comienzo no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su amado, pero luego se dio cuenta que tener conocimiento de esa información le había provocado aprensión. Tras prestar atención a ciertos comportamientos y varios casi silenciosos comentarios, entendió que éste ahora tenía miedo de la falta de reacción en su cuerpo ya que no tenía ninguna razón aparente para ello.

Como algunos dicen: "La cura resultó peor que la enfermedad". Y sin embargo, él no iba a presionarlo nunca. La relación de ellos era especial, jamás se había basado en el sexo ni lo habían necesitado para demostrarse su amor. Quizá para muchos no funcione de esa forma, pero ellos tenían una conexión importante, algo que iba más allá de lo físico, y se sentía de maravilla.

Continuó jugando con el elástico del pantalón sólo unos segundos más antes de mover su mano por la espalda nuevamente, sintiendo como la tensión en su novio disminuía ligeramente, y unió sus frentes cuando se vieron forzados a separar sus labios en busca de aire.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre… ¿Podemos pedir algo?

Definitivamente el cambio drástico de lo que estaba sucediendo era indicativo de lo nervioso que el pelinegro estaba. Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se mostró tranquilo. – Seguro, amor. ¿De qué tienes ganas?

\- Algo Thai.

\- Suena muy bien. No hemos comido eso en tiempo. – Notó la manera en la que éste soltaba el aire contenido, así que lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Cariño, sabes que siempre iremos a tu ritmo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nunca voy a hacer algo que te incomode o con lo que no estés de acuerdo.

Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces al comprender de lo que estaba hablando. – Ah… Sí… Bue… Lo sé. – Frunció el ceño. – Lo lamento.

\- Oye, no… Sólo quería recordártelo.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- No me agradez… – Fue silenciado por un beso.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Realmente es increíble que consiguiesen trabajo. – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es. – El médico de cabellera oscura y ojos azules se acomodó en el sofá y entrelazó la mano con la de su esposo. – Alejandro se quedó fascinado con la ciudad, y aun cuando vinimos de vacaciones, terminamos alquilando un departamento y aplicando en diferentes hospitales. Ahora no tenemos idea de cuánto tiempos nos quedaremos, pero estamos a gusto y felices.

\- Me alegro por ustedes.

\- Gracias. Y felicitaciones por lo del congreso.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó Blaine?

\- Gracias Eli. Y todavía no le he dicho, Alejandro. Tenía planeado hacerlo durante la cena, pero él estaba tan emocionado contándome sobre su día, que no quise interrumpirlo. Pensé decirle cuando estuviésemos en la cama, sin embargo no tardó en quedarse dormido. Los nuevos ejercicios lo agotan mucho.

En la mañana vinieron sus padres, lo cual fue totalmente inesperado, y se quedaron hasta después del almuerzo.

\- ¡Oh! Y ahora estamos nosotros aquí…

\- Eli, nuestra reunión ya estaba planificada.

\- Si quieres, podemos irnos. No hay problema.

\- No, por favor. No hay necesidad de eso.

El ojimiel apareció a lo lejos llevando una charola sobre sus piernas, la cual sostenía con una mano.

Alejandro se levantó a toda prisa para ir a ayudarlo. – ¿Qué está haciendo?

Kurt lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. – Déjalo.

\- Pero…

\- Blaine desea una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe obviamente, y no voy a ser yo quien se la niegue. Él practica a diario muchas de las cosas que quiere hacer, y yo estoy más que feliz y orgulloso con todos sus avances.

Confieso que la primera vez que lo vi hacer algo como eso también corrí a ayudarlo, pero me dijo que sí podía y que una silla no iba a limitarlo.

\- Entiendo. Su determinación es digna de ser aplaudida. – Se sentó, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – ¿No ha tenido algún percance?

\- Sí, se le han caído las cosas en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo eso no lo ha detenido. Al contrario, hace que le ponga más empeño. Ahora viene despacio porque trae cuatro copas, pero por lo general se mueve más rápido.

\- Nadie lo está apurando. – Dijo Elliot colocando la mano sobre la rodilla de su pareja. – Ale, deja de mirarlo que lo vas a poner nervioso.

\- Lo siento… No me di cuenta.

\- Aquí están las bebidas. – Blaine se acercó con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo miró y su corazón latió con fuerza al notar la satisfacción y orgullo de sí mismo que se reflejaba en el rostro de su novio.

\- Veo que te has adaptado bien a la silla automática. – Mencionó el europeo.

\- Sí. Aunque al comienzo me resultó difícil asimilar la idea del cambio ya que estaba acostumbrado a la otra. Todavía me cuesta deslizarme hacia la cama o el sofá y viceversa porque ésta silla es muy diferente a la que tenía, pero poco a poco voy mejorando.

\- Eso es bueno. Nos alegra que sea así. – Elliot le sonrió.

\- Todavía sigo pensando que no debieron hacer un gasto tan grande.

\- Blaine, fue nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, y lo hicimos con mucho gusto. Pensamos que te ayudaría a que las cosas te resultasen más fáciles.

\- Honestamente sí ha hecho que muchas tareas se volviesen menos complicadas desde que la uso debido a todas sus funciones y el hecho de que puedo variarle tanto la altura como la inclinación, a más de que es mucho más estable y segura. Tampoco ya no necesito usar las dos manos para movilizarme. – Suspiró y miró por varios segundos a los esposos. – No hay palabras que alcancen para expresarles toda mi gratitud.

\- No tienes nada que agradecernos. Somos tus amigos y queremos verte bien y feliz en todo momento. – Expresó el español.

\- Amigos… – Suspiró. – Esa es la mejor forma de describirlos. – Hizo una pausa. – Hace tanto que no tenía amigos porque los alejé de mí. y no sé si alguna vez vuelva a verlos.

\- Tal vez podamos ayudarte a localizarlos.

\- No lo creo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Quizá algún día encuentre a alguno de ellos y esa sea la clave para reunirme con los demás. Pero no voy a pensar en lo que pueda ser o no, prefiero enfocarme en el presente, y estoy tan agradecido por ustedes dos y por las chicas.

\- Hay que hacer un brindis por eso. – Dijo Elliot levantando su copa. – Por nuestra amistad.

Los tres imitaron la acción y repitieron al unísono. – Por nuestra amistad.

\- Y hablando de amigos, Kurt, ¿con quién crees que hablé ayer?

\- No tengo idea.

\- Con Patrick. Me preguntó si podíamos reunirnos aprovechando que Tina y Mike están de regreso en el país.

\- Patrick… Qué mal amigo soy… Totalmente ingrato.

\- ¿Quién es Patrick? – Preguntó Blaine.

\- Él y yo éramos como hermanos. Siempre estaba pendiente de mí y era muy protector… Pero me alejé de él, de todos en realidad. Después de lo de Kenneth no quería nada que me lo recordara, así que decidí mudarme a otra ciudad y fue como terminé aquí.

Me dediqué por completo a trabajar porque era la única forma de no pensar en nada y mantenerme distraído, y aunque dejé a mis amigos y todo aquello que era importante para mí, encontré al amor de mi vida, – miró al pelinegro – y eso ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme.

\- Kurt… – Lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Ustedes son tan dulces. – Dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, Kurt, ¿qué le digo?

\- Ve, amor. Aprovecha la oportunidad que se está presentando. – Lo alentó su novio acariciándole los nudillos.

\- De hecho, la idea es reunirnos todos, incluyendo a nuestras respectivas parejas. Mike y Tina conocen a Alejandro, pero Patrick no. Y ninguno de los tres te conoce, Blaine. Ellos están ansiosos por volver a ver a Kurt y por saber más acerca del hombre que logró conquistarlo.

\- Ah… No… Eso es entre ustedes, yo no voy a ir, Elliot. – El nerviosismo del ojimiel era demasiado evidente.

\- ¿Y por qué no, cariño? Me encantaría que fueses conmigo.

\- Es un día de reencuentro entre viejos amigos. No tengo nada que hacer ahí.

Kurt decidió no seguir insistiendo en ese momento. Conocía demasiado bien a su novio y sabía lo que éste estaba pensando. Cuando estuviesen a solas conversarían al respecto.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron después de eso platicando, contando anécdotas y riendo. Un par de horas más tarde lograron convencer a Blaine para salir a cenar a un restaurante que había sido inaugurado pocos días atrás.

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso y yacían en la cama, el ojiazul aprovechó que ninguno de los dos tenía sueño ya que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar.

\- Amor, hay un par de cosas que necesito preguntarte.

\- Sí, seguro. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la reunión con mis amigos?

\- Ya lo sabes, es tu momento con ellos. No tengo para…

\- Dime la verdad, por favor.

\- No estoy listo para socializar con otras personas.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, lo haces muy bien con…

\- Con las personas a las que ya conozco, pero relacionarme con otros es diferente.

\- Eres carismático, alegre, inteligente, interesante y un gran conversador. Te van a amar.

\- No me gusta que me observen todo el tiempo ni que sientan lástima por mí… Odio cuando alguien se me queda mirando como si mi vida estuviese acabada.

\- Eso no va a suceder. Te aseguro que mis amigos no son así. Conoces a Rachel, Elliot y Alejandro, así como ellos son los demás. Y recuerda que los tres también van a estar en la reunión, va a ser divertido.

\- No quiero ir, Kurt.

\- Está bien. No voy a obligarte, mi amor, sólo te pido que lo pienses.

El ojimiel realizó un movimiento con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. – ¿Qué más querías preguntarme?

\- Amm… Es sobre la silla de ruedas eléctrica.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Quise comprarte una, y sin importar lo mucho que estuve insistiendo, te negaste rotundamente. Te hablé de las ventajas y lo mucho que te ayudaría, pero me dijiste que estabas bien así, que no gastara en ella ya que no la ibas a usar porque no la necesitabas.

Luego los chicos te dieron una para tu cumpleaños, y aunque al comienzo te opusiste, terminaste accediendo. Les agradezco mucho que lo hicieran y estoy más que feliz con la forma en la que te ha sido de utilidad, pero yo debí dártela, no ellos.

¿Por qué no aceptaste la que te quería regalar?

\- Porque tú ya has gastado demasiado en mí. Te haces cargo de tantas cosas incluyendo toda la parte económica. – Soltó el aire retenido y desvió la mirada. – Sé que tiempo atrás te dije que quería trabajar y me respondiste que sólo debía enfocarme en mí y en estar mejor, y es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Cada día me esfuerzo mucho por ser más independiente en todas las formas posibles para pronto poder empezar a buscar un empleo… pero debo confesar que tengo miedo, miedo de que nadie quiera contratarme, y si lo hacen de no poder desenvolverme correctamente… Y mientras tanto tú sigues pagando por todo. Mantener ésta casa es mucho más costoso que hacerlo con el departamento que tenías, y me siento mal por no poder ayudarte. – Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Blaine, mi amor…

\- Ya soy una carga, al menos en lo económico, porque de ahí trato de hacer tanto como me es posible aquí en la casa… No podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que gastases en una silla automática.

El castaño se movió hasta quedar a su lado y le limpió el rostro suavemente, besando el sendero que había quedado dibujado por aquel líquido traslúcido que los ojos como la miel derramaron. – Te amo con toda mi vida, y jamás serás una carga para mí. Deja de pensar en el dinero, sabes que gano muy bien y tengo lo suficiente guardado en el banco para que estemos cómodos y sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.

Cuando te digo que lo único que deseo es que sigas mejorando, es por ti, porque me gusta verte sonreír con cada avance que realizas. Así como hoy en la tarde cuando llegaste con las copas de vino para todos. Esa alegría en tu rostro y el orgullo en tu mirada por haberlo logrado es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Si vas a trabajar en algún momento tiene que ser porque así lo quieres, porque realmente lo anhelas, no porque te sientas obligado a cooperar. Y por supuesto que te van a contratar en lo que sea que te propongas. Estarían ciegos para no notar tus cualidades. Te he visto transformarte en alguien más seguro, y no quiero que retrocedas.

\- No es igual estando con otros… Y en un trabajo las cosas pueden ser… diferentes.

\- Realizarás una labor excepcional, sólo debes mostrar confianza en ti así como en tu talento y carisma.

\- Kurt… No sé qué decir.

\- Di que lo que hagas será por ti, cada intento, cada esfuerzo y cada mejora. Di que vas a permitirte disfrutar la vida y ser muy feliz. Di que dejarás de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia o trascendencia.

Sé que hay días malos, comprendo que a veces las cosas se complican y que una sonrisa en el rostro no siempre es la solución a los problemas, pero la forma en la que enfrentas la vida y la actitud que tomas ante lo que ocurre es lo que te va a ayudar a seguir adelante o lo que te puede hundir irremediablemente.

Blaine, eres un hombre lleno de cualidades, sólo debes dejar salir todo lo bueno que hay en ti y compartirlo con los demás. Deja tus temores de lado, porque los miedos únicamente atan a las personas, y no puedes ni debes permitir que te paralicen.

Y por supuesto, voy a estar junto a ti a cada lado del camino. Seré tu fuerza, tu apoyo y todo lo que necesites.

\- ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Realmente tanto, tanto! Voy a seguir esforzándome, pero no sólo por mí, por los dos. Quiero que tengamos juntos vidas plenas y dichosas. Deseo ser todo aquello que mereces, y que estés orgulloso de mí.

\- Eres más de lo que necesito y estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti. Soy muy feliz a tu lado, Blaine.

\- Y yo soy feliz contigo. – Le acunó el rostro y depositó pequeños besos en sus labios, volviéndolos más románticos y profundos con cada toque.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Después de desayunar Kurt le dio a Blaine la noticia que le emocionaba y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. En la noche había resultado imposible porque habían tenido una larga sesión de besos y caricias hasta que envueltos en los brazos del otro cayeron dormidos, pero un nuevo día había empezado y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

El ojimiel no estaba muy bien con ello, llevaban cuatro meses viviendo en la casa y hasta ese momento su novio y él siempre habían estado juntos luego del trabajo y los fines de semana. En algunas ocasiones solos y en otras acompañados por sus amistades, pero éste siempre estaba ahí. Esa sería la primera vez que se separarían por un largo tiempo, y resultaba extraño pensar en ello.

Comprendía lo importante que era para su pareja asistir a aquel congreso y la gran oportunidad que representaba para su carrera. Se merecía eso, y él jamás se interpondría en su progreso. Sabía lo mucho que Kurt amaba su profesión, lo apasionado que era y cuanto había ayudado a tantas personas, no en vano el hospital lo había elegido junto a otro médico para enviarlos a Europa con todos los gastos pagados.

Se sentía tan orgulloso de él y le alegraba verlo feliz por ese viaje, lo cual lo tenía envuelto en emociones encontradas, pero no podía ser egoísta.

Definitivamente no pasaría solo ya que Rachel, Tamy y hasta Elliot con Alejandro iban a visitarlo frecuentemente, a más de Nancy que lo acompañaba y atendía a diario, aunque extrañaría demasiado a su novio.

Durante los días siguientes trató de mantenerse positivo y enfocarse en lo bueno y cada momento que compartían. Quería guardar en su memoria todo recuerdo posible de Kurt, a pesar de que ya lo llevaba grabado en el corazón y tatuado en la piel.

Muchos podrían considerarlo una exageración, pero para él saber que estaría lejos de su amado durante tres meses, se sentía como si fuese una eternidad.

Era jueves ya, y por alguna razón que desconocía había estado decaído desde la mañana. Si alguien le preguntase qué le ocurría, no tendría una respuesta lógica, simplemente se despertó sintiéndose así.

A Nancy se le había presentado un inconveniente en la mañana por lo que tuvo que irse temprano, prometiendo regresar en cuanto todo estuviese solucionado, a lo que Blaine refutó diciéndole que se tomase el tiempo que necesitase, él podía valerse por sí mismo.

Y sí, eso era cierto, se estaba volviendo cada vez más independiente, pero a más de eso, también estaba el hecho que prefería estar solo en ese momento, y su amiga tenía derecho a atender sus problemas sin estar angustiada por volver con él. De todas formas lo único que tenía ganas era de estar en la cama y no hacer nada, y fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, una vez que ella partió, se dirigió a la habitación y con algo de dificultad logró deslizarse hacia su suave y cómodo colchón, más no pudo dormir ni por un minuto porque no dejaba de pensar en diferentes cosas, como por ejemplo en la reunión que Kurt tendría con sus amigos el fin de semana. Sabía que para éste era importante que lo acompañase, pero seguía sin tomar una decisión.

El ojiazul le había asegurado que nadie lo juzgaría ni lo haría sentir incómodo de ninguna manera, pero seguía siendo incómodo porque sabía que al menos alguien haría algún comentario o le preguntaría por qué estaba en una silla de ruedas. Realizando varias respiraciones profundas empezó se repetirse a sí mismo las palabras que su novio le dijera días atrás: "Deja tus temores de lado, porque los miedos únicamente atan a las personas, y no puedes ni debes permitir que te paralicen".

¿Debería ir y arriesgarse? ¿O sería mejor quedarse en casa? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Tenía que abandonar su zona de confort, eso era algo que había aprendido siendo adolescente de la mano de… Charles.

Charles más que su representante había sido como un segundo padre. Siempre estuvo a su lado alentándolo, creyendo en él, ayudándolo a sacar lo mejor de sí. Tantos consejos y enseñanzas él los estaba tirando a la basura al permanecer en su casa encerrado todo el tiempo. Salía al parque o a lugares pequeños con poca afluencia, pero la vida no es así. No podía estar en una burbuja aislado del mundo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todos aquellos recuerdos que alguna vez había bloqueado intencionalmente, como cuando preguntó por Charles y escuchó a los médicos decir que hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero que no lo había logrado. Ese instante había sido como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su alma. Y a pesar de los años transcurridos, todavía no podía creer que ya no estuviese ahí.

Si no hubiese fallecido en ese accidente, estaría en ese momento de pie frente a él con su cabello oscuro combinado con varias canas, su mirada firme y los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho mientras le daba toda una cátedra sobre como no debía dejarse vencer por las adversidades ni desperdiciar su vida y sus talentos de esa manera. Y luego lo sacaría de esas cuatro paredes así tuviese que empujar la silla de ruedas él mismo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó temprano del hospital, como todos los jueves, y le pareció raro no ver a nadie. Por lo general a esa hora Nancy había terminado sus labores y Blaine conversaba amenamente con ella o estaban haciendo algo

Fue a la cocina a revisar y no encontró su comida en el microondas ni nada preparado. ¿Qué habían almorzado ellos? ¿Pidieron algo? ¿Y por qué no le guardaron su parte? Siguió buscando y notó que todo el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, lo cual era extraño. Llamó a la chica sin obtener respuesta alguna, y su preocupación fue en aumento. ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a Blaine? No, eso no podía ser porque le habría avisado.

En medio del desconcierto caminó hacia la habitación, y una vez en ella se sorprendió al ver a su novio acostado. Éste jamás tomaba una siesta a esa hora, así que algo debía estar ocurriendo. Dejó el celular, la cartera y el reloj sobre la cómoda, y fue quitándose los zapatos en el trayecto. Aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba casi a la mitad de la cama, se acostó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Blaine saltó del susto ya que había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que jamás lo escuchó llegar ni sintió el movimiento del colchón.

\- Kurt… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aquí vivo con mi hermoso novio, quien al parecer estaba muy distraído.

\- ¿Ya son las tres?

\- Así es.

\- Lo siento, debes tener hambre. Nancy tuvo que irse y no he preparado nada.

\- Primero salúdame, cariño. – Se inclinó y unió sus labios de forma suave, variando los movimientos y aumentando la profundidad paulatinamente. Al separarse le sonrió y le acarició el rostro, terminando en una delineación de los labios con su pulgar.

\- Hola. – Suspiró.

\- Hola. ¿Qué haces en cama a esta hora?

\- No me sentía bien.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No es nada físico… Sólo mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor hoy.

El castaño fue moviendo la mano hasta llegar a la cintura de su amado y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. – ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No sé qué pasa en realidad, me desperté así… Luego me puse a pensar en diferentes cosas y paulatinamente muchos recuerdos aparecieron… Fue un día un poco triste y confuso, pero estoy mejor ahora.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. – Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló los orbes azules antes de trazarle todo el rostro con sus dedos. – Tomé una decisión.

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- El sábado es la reunión con tus amigos, ¿cierto?

\- Es correcto.

\- Iré contigo. Es importante para ti, y deseo estar a tu lado en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Por supuesto.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. – ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo estoy. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – Lo besó. – Me encanta que vayas conmigo. – Le dio un beso más largo. – Quiero que todos conozcan a la persona más importante y valiosa de mi vida… Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por no presionarme ni volver a hablar del tema. Realmente aprecio cuando me das el espacio que te pido.

\- Por qué no lo haría si te amo.

\- También te amo. – Esta vez él busco los suaves labios de su pareja.

\- Tengo al novio más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo.

\- No, no es cierto. Porque ese es mi novio, y lo amo profundamente. – Suspiró. – Y ahora me gustaría que me hablases de tus amigos.

\- Seguro, pero déjame pedir algo de comer primero.

\- Siento que no haya nada.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. ¿Por qué se fue Nancy? – Preguntó soltándolo para ir a buscar su teléfono.

\- No te vayas, usa el mío. – Metió la mano debajo de la almohada, tomó el dispositivo y se lo entregó. – La llamaron por un problema en la escuela de su hija. Iba a regresar cuando estuviese todo en orden, pero no me pareció justo ponerle encima esa presión.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero eso quiere decir que tampoco has almorzado.

\- Pensé levantarme a preparar algo, más el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni lo sentí.

\- Comprendo, esas cosas a veces ocurren. ¿Te apetece comida árabe?

\- Eso es perfecto.

Marcó el número y en lo que esperaba hasta que lo atendiesen comenzó a acariciarle la mano a su novio, jugando con los dedos de éste. – ¿Kafta?

\- Sí, con una porción de pan pita. Pide kibbe de entrada con sal…

\- Salsa tahini… por supuesto. ¿Quieres postre?

\- Baklava de frutos secos, con mucha canela.

\- Me alegra que lo que sea que estuvo molestándote haya pasado y ya te sientas mejor anímicamente. – Ante el gesto de desconcierto de su pareja prosiguió a explicarle. – Cuando no estás bien por alguna razón, tengo que perseguirte para que comas prácticamente, y aun así apenas si pruebas bocado.

\- ¡Oh! Como te dije antes, no sé qué me ocurría, pero de algún modo me ayudó estar solo y poder pensar en tantas cosas… No me hagas caso, ya sabes que a veces tengo esos momentos, pero me siento mejor, y ahora que estás aquí sólo tengo ganas de sonreír.

Kurt se acercó a besarlo, y a regañadientes tuvo que separarse dos segundos después porque finalmente atendieron del otro lado de la línea.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El viernes transcurría a toda prisa y el sábado amenazaba con hacerse presente. Por lo general a Blaine le gustaban mucho los fines de semana porque era cuando pasaba con Kurt todo el tiempo, sin embargo en esta ocasión no deseaba que llegase ya que eso significaba que le quedaban sólo dos días antes de que su amado se fuese durante tres meses.

Más el tiempo fue implacable y eran ya las diez de la mañana. El ojiazul estaba buscando ropa mientras tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura. – Alejandro dijo que Eli está como loco porque no encuentra el vino que compró para la comida.

\- ¿Cómo pierdes las botellas? – Preguntó sentado en la cama, frotando su cabello con una toalla pequeña para secarlo.

\- No tengo idea, pero quería saber si le podía recomendar un lugar cercano para ir a comprar otras, ya que donde adquirieron las que no encuentran fue del otro lado de la ciudad, y todos llegarán al medio día.

\- ¿Te dijo de cuál era? Nosotros tenemos varios vinos.

\- Le pregunté pero no ha leído el mensaje. ¿Te gusta ésta camisa? ¿O es mejor la de acá? – Le mostró ambas opciones.

\- La azul petróleo mejor. Esa te queda perfecta y resalta tus ojos de una forma impresionante.

\- ¡Oh! Sólo me la he puesto una vez, ¿cómo puedes recordar que…?

\- Créeme, jamás voy a olvidar como lucías con ella.

\- Bien, la azul petróleo será. – Guardó las que tenía en las manos. – ¿Y tú qué vas a usar? No he visto que hayas buscado nada.

\- Cualquier cosa.

\- Quieres que me ponga una de mis mejores camisas, ¿y tú vas a usar cualquier cosa? Eso no va a pasar.

\- Ahh… Kurt es que…

\- Ya no tienes ganas de ir, ¿cierto?

\- Estoy nervioso, pero sí iré.

\- Si no deseas…

\- Lo hago. – Le sonrió.

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a elegir?

\- No es necesario, sólo tomaré un pantalón y una camisa que combinen. Lo de la ropa es distinto para mí porque no importa mucho lo que me ponga si de todas formas…

\- Sí importa. Tú importas. Así que vamos a buscar algo ideal, aunque en todo luces muy atractivo.

Luego de un trayecto lento, porque cuando Blaine está ansioso su miedo a movilizarse en auto aún se vuelve fuerte, finalmente llegaron. Trataba de regular su respiración y relajarse mientras Kurt sacaba la silla del maletero.

\- No puedo hacer esto. – Fue lo primero que dijo cuando su puerta fue abierta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento… Sí puedo… Puedo hacerlo.

\- Blaine…

\- Estoy bien, sólo dame un momento.

\- Todo el tiempo que necesites, amor.

\- ¿Crees que ya hayan llegado todos?

\- Son las doce y media. Tina, Mike y Rachel son muy puntuales, así que ellos ya. Patrick, si no ha cambiado con el tiempo, aparecerá después de la una.

Varios minutos transcurrieron antes de que estuviesen frente a la puerta. El pelinegro no dejaba de repetirse que todo saldría bien y no había motivo para estar nervioso. El sonido del timbre retumbó en sus oídos, y segundos después un Elliot sonriente les daba la bienvenida.


	37. Cap 37: Las Sombras del Pasado

_*** Veronica Rucci**_ ¡Gracias Veronica! Sí, ellos siguen en buen camino por su relación. Definitivamente, Blaine ha ganado confianza pero le falta mucho terreno que recorrer todavía.

Jajajaja, todos en espera del Klex :P

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Así es, Kurt es un sol sin lugar a dudas, y está ahí para Blaine amándolo y ayudándolo a volver a ser la persona fuerte y segura que alguna vez fue.

Jajajaja, tú también te unes al club que espera Klex :D

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Patrick no será precisamente el que cause problemas.

 ** _* Ody Henderson G. Colfer_** =)

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_ ** Sí, Blaine va avanzando poco a poco. Gracias =)

 ** _* Falalo_** Muchos besos 3 El nuevo capítulo ha llegado.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Sí, ellos son el uno para el otro y se complementan a la perfección. Aquí la actualización.

 ** _* Jeny_ ** Sí, su relación es especial. ¿Por qué la felicidad es peligrosa?

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ ¡Muchas gracias Nicol! Kurt ama mucho a Blaine y procura demostrárselo en todo momento. Ellos avanzan en su relación y Blaine sigue progresando en su recuperación =)

Aquí lo que esperabas.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Ellos son muy dulces y no pierden oportunidad de demostrarse su amor.

Jajajajaja, todo tiene su momento, y el del Klex va a llegar ;)

Kurt quiere darle la vida que Blaine se merece, y es su apoyo incondicional.

Así sucede a veces, todo se complica cuando quieres hacer algo.

Después del accidente el mundo entero de Blaine se vino abajo.

Las nuevas y muy modernas sillas eléctricas son una maravilla, pero lamentablemente no están al alcance de todos los que las necesitan por sus elebados costos =/

Jajajaja, ya ves por pensar sólo en el Klex jajajaja.

Totalmente, y Elliot y Alejandro se han vuelto grandes amigos de Blaine, aunque éste jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

Correcto, aunque le cueste, necesita empezar a alejarse de su zona de confort y relacionarse con otras personas.

Jajajajajaja, pues ellos necesitan hablar de tantas cosas que están en el aire. Ya habrá tiempo para el Klex, tienen toda la vida :)

Jajajajaja, Rachel fue un pilar importante para la recuperación de Blaine, y él ya la perdonó por cualquier error que ella cometió.

Blaine no quiere ser una carga para Kurt, aunque sabe que éste lo ama, necesita sentirse útil.

Porque la relación de ellos va más allá de lo físico. Además de que Blaine ha puesto una muralla nuevamente en cuanto a intimar ya que ahora que sabe que no tiene ningún problema y su cuerpo no reacciona, se siente más inseguro. Kurt como buen novio respeta eso y no va a sobrepasar los límites.

¡Oh! ¿Y cuándo se va a México?

Charles fue tan importante para Blaine, y siempre lo va a extrañar.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y que lo disfrutaras. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 ** _* Day7_Mst_ ** Hoy sabrás lo que sucedió. Así es, ellos se aman mucho, y han logrado una gran conexión más allá de todo, incluyendo la parte física.

 ** _* LetyBL_** Aquí llega la actualización.

 ** _* brendagleek22_** Así es, Blaine es el complemento ideal para Kurt, aunque a veces le cueste darse cuenta.

Jajaja, a veces todos necesitamos un pequeño empujón.

Y ahí es cuando el celular se convierte en una molestia...

Klaine es eternidad, no importa por cuánto tenga que pasar.

Charles jugó un papel muy importante en la vida de Blaine, y a pesar de que ya no está, no deja de ser una buena influencia.

El nuevo capítulo está aquí. Disfrútalo.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Correcto, poco a poco, pasos pequeños, cada quien avanza a su propio ritmo, lo importante es que continúa trabajando por lo que quiere.

Ellos son felices y su relación sigue avanzando y fortaleciéndose.

 _ *** KBItsColdOutside**_ De nada Samantha =) Gracias por leerme y vivir cada historia.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Sí, Blaine va a paso lento, pero avanzando en muchos sentidos.

 ** _* ArlethGallagher_** Así es =)

Blaine tiene 35 años.

 _ *** robinnxc** _ Hoy sabrás lo que ocurrirá, y otras cosas más.

 _ *** abips** _ ¡Qué emoción volver a saber de ti! Lo importante es que estás de regreso =)

Ellos se aman y tienen una relación muy especial que se va fortaleciendo día a día.

El nuevo capítulo está aquí. Saludos y disfruta la lectura.

 _ *** ximenavaldezg**_ =)

 _ *** hrhadra_** _ He tenido varios inconvenientes que me impidieron actualizar antes, pero aquí estoy de regreso.

 _ *** nachaasdfghjkl**_ Es una historia llena de muchas emociones.

Inconscientemente Kurt está sacando a flote sus sentimientos hacia Blaine :)

Para Benoît Blaine es muy importante y no lo iba a dejar a su suerte.

Blaine todavía tiene muchas inseguridades, y es fácil que le llenen la cabeza de ideas equivocadas.

 _ *** andrea_martinezS**_ Blaine tiene 35 años.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37:**

 **"Las Sombras del Pasado"**

* * *

.

El de ojos como la miel observaba a todos conversar con tanta familiaridad a pesar del tiempo que tenían de no verse, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería de esa misma manera si algún día tuviese la oportunidad de reunirse con sus viejos amigos.

Suspiró y salió al balcón, admirándose con la hermosa vista. De algún modo luego de las presentaciones había logrado apartarse desapercibidamente ya que todos estaban absortos entre ellos, emocionados y poniéndose al día.

\- Es maravilloso, ¿cierto? – Una voz femenina lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar a Tina apoyada en el barandal.

\- Ah… Sí, lo es. – Quizá no fue tan desapercibida su huida como había pensado.

Una pequeña plática con más monosílabos que otra cosa se llevó a cabo por unos minutos en los que el ex artista trataba de no demostrar que estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo se repetía que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Él había tratado con miles de fans en sus conciertos, firmas de autógrafos, convivencias, etc. Era una persona acostumbrada a relacionarse con los demás con mucha facilidad… Bueno, el antiguo Blaine, pero de cualquier forma podía manejar una conversación con una chica.

\- Blaine… – Lo removió ligeramente del hombro. – ¿Está todo bien? Te perdiste en tus pensamientos.

\- Lo lamento. ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Sí, quería saber si puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal. Ya sé que recién nos conocimos…

El pelinegro se sintió incómodo. Sabía que eso pasaría, alguno de ellos le preguntaría por qué estaba en esa silla. En su mente había ensayado varias respuestas para esquivar el tema sin ser grosero, pero en ese momento no recordaba ninguna.

\- Ah…

\- Te estuve observando y me llamó mucho la atención…

Oh no… Ahí iba el cuestionamiento al que no quería enfrentarse.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Lo lamento, no te escuché. No volverá a pasar.

\- Te pregunté si te sentías incómodo con nosotros porque te alejaste enseguida. Aunque creo que la respuesta es afirmativa.

Definitivamente no estaba listo para eso… Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado aquel cuestionamiento.

\- Eh… No, ustedes son… agradables.

\- Tan agradables que preferiste evitarnos.

\- No, no es eso. – Respiró con pesadez. – Estoy un poco nervioso, pero no tiene que ver con ustedes, sólo no soy bueno socializando.

\- No diría eso. Eres muy agradable, aunque te distraes un poco, pero tranquilo, somos un grupo de amigos algo escandalosos, pero sólo eso. Es la algarabía del reencuentro. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo seguimos platicando y cuando te sientas más cómodo nos unimos al grupo?

\- Ah… S-sí, amm… claro. Está bien.

\- Puedes decir no, no voy a molestarme ni nada de eso.

\- No, de verdad… Quiero conversar contigo… Ignora mis nervios… por favor.

\- No hay problema. – Le sonrió. – Elliot y Ale consiguieron un precioso departamento con una gran vista.

\- ¡Oh sí! Tuvieron suerte de encontrar éste lugar. Me alegro por ellos.

\- Igual yo. Y me da gusto ver como después de todos estos años siguen tan enamorados.

\- No los conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como tú, pero también me da gusto que estén juntos. Son el uno para el otro sin lugar a duda.

\- Lo son. – Observó el panorama por varios segundos. – Y hablando de parejas, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Kurt?

\- Él era mi… médico… Mi fisio…terapeuta.

\- ¡Qué bien! Kurt es un excelente médico.

\- Definitivamente lo es. – Sonrió sintiendo como las famosas mariposas aleteaban en su estómago sólo con pronunciar su nombre.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt buscaba inquietamente con la mirada a su novio hasta que lo divisó sonriendo con Tina, y se sintió aliviado al mismo tiempo que complacido al verlo interactuando con alguien que no fuese de su pequeño círculo de amistades.

El timbre sonó y todos supieron al instante que Patrick había llegado, como siempre haciendo gala de su impuntualidad. Elliot abrió la puerta y el hombre fornido entró como un torbellino, revelando segundos después que había ido con un amigo.

\- Espero no les importe que haya venido con alguien. Él es Oskar, mi compañero de departamento y un gran amigo. Es la primera vez que está en la ciudad y no conoce a nadie.

\- No hay ningún problema. – Dijo Mike extendiendo la mano para saludar a un chico alto, atlético, de cabellera oscura y ojos grises, quien no tardó nada en integrarse al grupo.

Todos conversaban y reían menos Kurt, quien observaba por momentos a su antiguo mejor amigo y sentía un nudo en el estómago, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Minutos después del almuerzo, se levantó decidido y se acercó a él.

\- Pat, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Estoy escuchando la anécdota del gato de Alejandro.

\- Todos los días se les desaparecía la comida y eso los tenía más que intrigados hasta que descubrieron que un gato se metía todos los días a su casa por una de las ventanas… Fin de la historia. ¿Ahora podemos…?

\- No, Kurt. No podemos.

\- ¿Tan enfadado estás conmigo?

\- ¿Enfadado contigo? ¿Por qué? Tendría que estar loco para enojarme sólo porque mi mejor amigo me gritó que lo dejara en paz y me mandó a la mierda cuando trataba de apoyarlo luego de que su ex lo engañó para llevárselo a la cama. Debo ser un imbécil para estar furioso porque te largaste sin decir nada y cambiaste tu número telefónico por lo que fue imposible localizarte, razón por la cual pasé meses buscándote desesperadamente por todas partes, pensando que podía haberte ocurrido algo o que en el estado en que te encontrabas pudiste cometer una locura.

\- Lo lamento en verdad. Atravesaba un momento muy difícil y quería estar solo. Necesitaba encontrar paz, y los recuerdos estaban en todas partes, además de que me recordabas siempre lo idiota que había sido al dejarme engañar de esa forma… Sé que tratabas de ayudarme al igual que todos, pero por primera vez deseaba alejarme.

\- ¡Yo no soy como todos! ¡Tú y yo éramos hermanos! ¡Nos criamos juntos! ¡Siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro!

\- Chicos… – Dijo una Rachel muy quitada de la pena. – No es que quiera interrumpir, pero ¿podrían ir a hablar a otra parte? Los gritos de Patrick nos perturban.

Los dos voltearon y miraron atónitos a la chica para después darse cuenta que todos los observaban.

\- Pueden ir a la habitación si desean. – Elliot se acercó a ellos y los tocó en el hombro.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Pat. Kurt tiene mucho que decir, y tú necesitas escucharlo… No eres el único del que se alejó.

\- No es igual. Él era mi hermanito y yo lo único que quería era protegerlo.

\- Tal vez ya no había nada de qué protegerme. Quizá lo que yo necesitaba era distanciarme para tratar de curar mis heridas. – Lo miró fijamente. – Creí que podrías comprenderme y…

\- Y realmente lo que ustedes necesitan es hablar a solas. – Intervino Rachel.

Patrick observó al castaño y asintió ligeramente, luego de eso fueron guiados por Elliot hacia la habitación.

La reunión continuó su rumbo, y algunas bebidas empezaron a ser repartidas. El hombre de cabellera oscura y hermosos ojos grises no dejaba de observar a Blaine. Se había sentido atraído hacia él desde el momento en que fueron presentados. Le parecía bastante guapo, y ese toque de timidez era simplemente cautivante.

Mientras lo contemplaba no dejaba de pensar en lo suaves que lucían sus carnosos labios y lo delicioso que sería besarlos. Su imaginación voló, llevándolo a diferentes escenas atrevidas a su lado, y hasta pudo verlo retorciéndose de placer ante cada empuje de sus caderas.

Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua y un gran calor comenzaba a invadirlo ante cada imagen que cruzaba por su mente… Tenía que acercarse a él y conseguir su número a como diera lugar. Casi podía jurar con sólo verlo que éste no era de los que se acostaba con alguien en la primera cita, así que las cosas no sucederían tan rápido, tenía que conquistarlo primero, pero no sería un problema, debía admitir que hasta le gustaría tenerlo como novio.

Blaine y Rachel estaban conversando amenamente cuando Oskar se acercó lentamente y se acomodó en uno de los muebles frente a ellos.

\- ¡No puedo dejar de admirar tanta belleza! Me encantaría llevarte mañana a tomar un café o lo que desees, porque a alguien como tú no se le niega nada.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias. Me halagas. – Respondió la ojimarrón con una sonrisa. – Pero estoy saliendo con alguien.

\- Me da gusto por ti, preciosa. Pero me refería al hombre hermoso que está a tu lado. Eres Blaine, ¿cierto?

\- Ah… S-sí.

\- Si me lo permites, me encantaría conocerte.

La chica miraba atónita la situación y frunció el ceño ante el sonrojo de su amigo. – Él tiene novio, y su nombre es Kurt.

\- Bueno, eso no significa que no podamos conversar, ¿cierto?

\- No me parece que…

\- No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿siempre hablas por él?

\- A veces es algo callado.

\- Las personas tímidas me parecen encantadoras. – Sonrió coquetamente. – Entonces, Blaine. – Lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Hay algún problema si platicamos?

\- No, ninguno. – Respondió el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada molesta de Rachel, quien se levantó con una mueca.

\- Tú y yo estábamos conversando, Anderson… Pero parece que vuelves a ser el grosero de antes. – Se alejó a paso veloz sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A qué se refería con…?

\- N-na…da.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te pusiste pálido.

\- Necesito un poco de aire.

\- ¿Quieres ir al balcón? – Se puso de pie. – Te acompaño.

Alejandro se había percatado de lo ocurrido y fue tras ellos, observándolos detenidamente. – ¿Qué ocurre? No te ves bien, Blaine.

\- Hace algo de calor y quisimos venir a refrescarnos ya que la brisa aquí es bastante agradable. – Respondió Oskar.

El médico lo ignoró y se inclinó apoyándose en uno de los posa brazos de la silla. – ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Kurt quizá?

\- No… Todo e-está bien.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Tal vez quieres un poco de agua?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Bien, enseguida regreso.

El hombre de ojos grises frunció los labios antes de soltar un resoplido. – ¿Tus amigos son siempre tan sobreprotectores?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te tratan como si fueses un niño pequeño que no puede valerse por sí mismo. ¡Es absurdo!

Blaine inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos en los que reflexionó sobre lo que había escuchado. – Tienes razón… A veces exageran, aunque sé que tienen buena voluntad.

Las horas transcurrieron y cerca de la una de la madrugada todos se estaban despidiendo con la promesa de reunirse más seguido.

Patrick y Kurt se abrazaron y luego el ojiazul se dirigió hacia su auto donde Blaine ya lo estaba esperando. – ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba.

\- Sí. Me alegra haberte acompañado… Tus amigos son geniales.

\- A mí me alegra que lo pasaras bien. – Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. – ¿Vamos a casa o te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

\- A casa está bien.

\- Como mi hermoso novio desee. – Sonrió y encendió el motor, dándole una mirada dulce primero.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine, amor… ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callado desde que te despertaste, casi ni has comido, sólo le diste un par de mordidas a la manzana. – Le cubrió la mano con la suya.

\- Me siento algo nostálgico.

\- Lo puedo ver en tu mirada. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

\- No me hagas caso, es sólo que mañana te irás y… Ya sé que es ridículo… pero no puedo evitarlo. – Se mordió el labio. – Desde que nos conocimos siempre hemos estado juntos y creo… creo que desarrollé un apego a ti, y eso no está bien. Ser pareja no es estar juntos las veinticuatro horas.

\- Trabajo todo el día, no estamos las veinticuatro horas…

\- Es una forma de decirlo. El caso es que nunca nos habíamos separado… Ya lo hablamos antes, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé. Y créeme que también te voy a extrañar, me harás demasiada falta, sólo que estoy tratando de enfocarme en la idea de que el tiempo pasará muy rápido y pronto estaré de regreso. Tres meses se tienen que ir volando.

\- Serán una eternidad para mí, pero vas a hacer algo muy importante para tu carrera y me siento tan orgulloso de ti. De todos los médicos del área de rehabilitación y traumatología, tú fuiste uno de los dos elegidos para ir a ese congreso. Eso habla de tu excelencia profesional. Créeme, estoy muy feliz por ti y de que el hospital reconozca tu labor.

\- Te amo tanto. – Se levantó y acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios de forma suave.

El beso se fue volviendo más profundo y necesitado. Blaine lo sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero en un movimiento rápido lo sujetó y ambos rieron.

Los ojos como la miel se posaron sobre los del color del cielo. El pelinegro realizó un gesto y miró por unos segundos hacia sus piernas antes de volver a contemplar aquellos orbes que tanto amaba. Kurt comprendió de inmediato y se sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Blaine conocía el lugar tan bien que maniobró la silla con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en el cuerpo de su pareja. No tardó en llegar a la habitación y detenerse frente a la puerta. Sin despegar sus labios, el castaño estiró el brazo y la abrió con algo de torpeza para continuar su camino.

\- Te amo. Eres mi vida entera, Kurt.

\- Te amo aún más, Blaine. – Le acarició el rostro y lentamente llevó su mano hacia la camiseta que éste cargaba, quitándosela en un ágil movimiento.

El pelinegro sonrió y realizó la misma acción para luego besarle el cuello e ir descendiendo por el pecho de esa forma cálida con la que siempre lo hacía suspirar.

Después de una larga sesión de besos Kurt se levantó y tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos, sentándolo en el borde de la cama. Los besos y las caricias no se detenían y la ropa fue siendo retirada hasta que se encontraron los dos completamente desnudos.

El ojiazul acunó el rostro de su amado con mucha dulzura y juntó sus labios en un ósculo dulce, suave como una caricia en el alma, totalmente mágico y perfecto. Ambos sentían como se fundían a través del movimiento acompasado de sus bocas, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para reconocerse, degustarse y embriagarse con el sabor del otro.

Se separaron escasamente en medio de un suspiro, sólo para recuperarse y respirar, pero sus labios estaban casi rozándose, permitiéndoles disfrutar del calor de la cercanía.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine. – Susurró acariciándolo con su aliento. – Te amaré toda la vida.

El ojimiel sonrió y le depositó un beso tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa al nivel del corazón, luego curvó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de éste, atrayéndolo para ir deslizando la otra mano por su espalda mientras delineaba con cuidado círculos sobre la piel de marfil. Finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y se quedó quieto, respirando el aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo al que se había abrazado.

\- Kurt, hazme el amor.

\- Es lo que estábamos empez…

\- Quiero ir hasta el final… Te quiero sentir.

El de ojos azules se separó ligeramente, lo tomó de la barbilla levantándole el rostro y lo contempló por varios segundos, sintiendo como su corazón latía con más fuerza. Le delineó los labios con su pulgar y lo escuchó suspirar. – ¿Realmente quieres?

\- No sé qué reacción tendrá mi cuerpo, pero quiero intentarlo. Sé que tal vez puede ser algo incómodo para ti por e…

Un nuevo beso lo calló, era aún suave pero grabado con pasión, haciéndolo producir varios sonidos y dejándolo sin aliento al separarse.

\- Kurt… – Sonó como un gemido.

\- Jamás nada de lo que tú y yo hagamos podrá ser incómodo. Cada una de las formas en las que nos hemos entregado ha sido siempre maravillosa, y sé que hoy no será la excepción. – Dijo con un tono de voz sensual antes de volver a besarlo.

Las manos de Blaine una vez más recorrieron la blanca piel de su amado, desde la espalda hasta las piernas, dejando rastros de besos a la par mientras suspiraba por las caricias que también recibía.

Kurt fue descendiendo entre besos delicados y cargados de amor, sus dedos tocaban sutilmente todo el cuerpo exhibido a la vez que se iba poniendo de rodillas, contemplando a su novio de pies a cabeza mientras volvía a guardar en su memoria cada detalle que admiraba.

Blaine adoraba la dulzura en que su pareja lo amaba en la intimidad y como dedicaba tiempo incluso a sus piernas y cadera, aunque no sintiese nada en ellas. Era mágico lo que ocurría en momentos como esos, porque a pesar de carecer de sensaciones físicas en su parte inferior, su respiración se agitaba y una onda de calor lo recorría. Quizá se debía al hecho de observar esa forma sublime, perfecta, tan llena de amor y pasión combinada con ternura en que el ojiazul depositaba aquellos besos y caricias lo que encendía la llama en él, en realidad no estaba seguro si esa era la respuesta, pero hacía un tiempo ya en que había dejado de cuestionarse acerca de ello y se dedicaba a disfrutar lo que ocurría.

Su respiración se agitó aún más cuando vio las manos de porcelana ascendiendo a lo largo de sus piernas, trazando patrones, acariciando y hasta rozándolas ligeramente con las uñas. Una mezcla de temor y ansiedad se hizo presente al tomar consciencia de lo que su pareja iba a hacer. ¿Su cuerpo respondería? ¿Qué iba a suceder?

\- Deja de pensar. Susurró con voz suave el de ojos claros y se levantó para besarlo tiernamente enterrando sus dedos en los sedosos rizos.

\- Lo siento… Estoy algo nervioso.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo, mi amor. – Empezó a besar y recorrer con su lengua aquellos puntos débiles de Blaine, aunándolo a las pequeñas mordidas en diferentes lugares y el toque cálido de sus manos, haciéndolo estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Lentamente fue deslizándose hasta volver a quedar sobre sus rodillas y le separó las piernas acomodándose entre ellas, recorriéndolas con besos llenos de amor, adorando cada parte de la anatomía expuesta y tornando las caricias cada vez más íntimas, logrando así que el corazón del ojimiel palpitase al compás de su respiración agitada.

Los sonidos que Blaine emitía le daban al castaño la confianza para seguir, sabiendo que éste disfrutaba la experiencia tanto como él.

No dejó ni una sola zona sin recorrer, sonriendo al ver como su amado se sujetaba con fuerza del borde del colchón, arrugando la sábana antes de lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás por la gran ola de placer que lo recorría.

\- ¡K… Kurt! – Se estremeció ante la manera en la que éste trabajaba en sus partes íntimas, haciéndolo soltar un conjunto de gemidos y una que otra grosería.

El ojiazul se fue incorporando y tomó una vez más a su pareja entre sus brazos, depositando su cuerpo suavemente en la mitad de la cama, subiéndose en ella rápidamente y acomodándose a un lado de él.

\- Te amo demasiado Kurt.

\- Te amo desmedidamente. – Juntó sus frentes y llevó las manos alrededor del rostro de su novio antes de empezar a besarlo con ternura.

Blaine sintió la suave presión de la lengua del ojiazul sobre la suya, y le acarició la espalda hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de separarse para respirar y volver así a unir sus labios, entregando todo su amor y sintiéndose amado. Era un sentimiento insuperable que no cambiaría por nada.

\- Eres hermoso y perfecto. – Susurró el castaño mientras le recorría la anatomía de una forma muy seductora. Todo era tan íntimo y sublime que no podía evitar estremecerse al ver a su pareja arqueándose de placer y produciendo diferentes sonidos que resultaban más que excitantes para él.

Blaine sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que no dudaba que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento. Apelando a una cordura casi inexistente acarició con amor la blanca piel de su novio, llevando sus manos por cada rincón posible, haciéndolo jadear en repetidas ocasiones.

Por cada acción recibida de su castaño, entregaba otra llena de pasión y deseo sin dejar de repetirle cuanto lo amaba. Fue dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y caricias atrevidas antes de juntar sus labios y terminar descendiendo por el cuello.

Kurt se fue acomodando sobre Blaine, pero sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y codos, besándole el pecho y continuando su camino hasta llegar al estómago, dándole unos segundos para regular su respiración agitada antes de seguir descendiendo por el vientre.

El de ojos como la miel dio un grito de placer ante aquella tibia humedad que lo estaba haciendo perder la razón. Por algún motivo que no lograba explicar, la sensibilidad en su cuerpo en ese momento era mayor a lo que había experimentado en todo ese tiempo. Su interior ardía como si estuviese en llamas, y las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que apenas si podía manejarlas.

Vio a su novio tomar el frasco de lubricante que no sabía en qué instante lo había sacado del cajón, y su corazón dio un vuelco con tal fuerza que su pecho dolió y esa corriente llegó a su estómago produciendo una sensación de vacío.

Ellos ya habían llegado a ese punto antes, turnándose y disfrutándolo a plenitud, pero lo que produjo la congoja era lo que vendría después de eso, con lo que darían el paso final en cuanto a las formas de intimar que habían tenido.

Cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su pareja le provocaba mientras lo preparaba hasta hacerlo temblar. El inmenso calor continuaba invadiéndolo, y se encontraba soltando toda clase de sonidos que le hacían saber a Kurt que iba por buen camino.

Cuando el cuerpo del pelinegro no dejaba de retorcerse y parecía estar a punto de tener un orgasmo, Hummel se detuvo y en medio de besos suaves fue ascendiendo mientras se acomodaba con cuidado. – ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó luego de depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Ah… Eh… Ah… S-s-sí.

El médico lo contempló y frunció el ceño al notar como éste tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y apretaba los ojos a la par de que su cuerpo se puso rígido.

\- Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?

\- N-nada… Es sólo que ha pasado algo de tiempo.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, y prometo tener mucho cuidado. Quiero que sea una experiencia inolvidable para los dos. – Empezó a crear fricción entre sus partes íntimas y a besarle el cuello. – Relájate, sabes que es importante.

\- S-sí… S-sí…

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Si-gue…

\- No voy a seguir hasta no saber lo que está pasando contigo. Si prefieres que nos detengamos no tengo ninguna objeción. O si hice algo que no fue de tu agrado, dímelo para no repetirlo. – Le acarició el rostro.

\- No… Si-sigamos.

\- De ninguna manera. – Se levantó con cuidado y se colocó a un lado. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya te lo había dicho antes… Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo a qué? Creí que había despejado tus dudas…

\- No puedo evitar pensar en… cosas. – Tomó una de las almohadas y se tapó lo mejor que pudo, ya que no podía acceder a la frazada debido a que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Y por qué te cubres?

\- No me siento a gusto estando así.

\- ¿Qué…? Después de… También estoy desnudo.

\- Sí, pero… es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices.

Kurt se quedó sorprendido ante tal declaración. – Ya habías superado eso… Cada vez entiendo menos lo que está ocurriendo. – El pelinegro cerró los ojos y estrechó la almohada con sus brazos. – Te voy a buscar un cobertor.

\- No te vayas.

\- Sólo voy a…

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien.

\- A veces mis inseguridades reaparecen. Sigo luchando con eso.

\- Blaine, eres tan hermoso de pies a cabeza. Desearía que pudieras verte de la manera en que yo lo hago. – Le besó la frente, luego le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, otro en la mejilla y uno más en la otra mejilla.

\- Lamento haber arruinado el momento.

\- No arruinaste nada, cariño. Está todo bien. – Le dio un beso suave en los labios. – ¿Qué sucede? Hay una razón por la que te pusiste nervioso, y algo me dice que no tiene que ver con lo de las cicatrices… Sabes que no hay nada de lo que no podamos hablar, nada que no puedas contarme. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

Blaine respiró profundamente y abrió la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que su garganta pareció aclararse. – Después del accidente, cuando regresé a casa, mi ex y yo tratamos de retomar nuestras vidas, lo sabes. Parte de ese proceso fue intimar y… – Abrió los ojos y miró al techo con aprensión.

\- Continúa. – Se acercó más y le acarició el cabello. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- En dos ocasiones tuvimos relaciones… o eso intentamos al menos. – Movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Mírame a los ojos. – Lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerlo girar, más no tuvo éxito.

\- Es que fue algo… complicado. Como sabes, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ningún estímulo, así que intimar resultó muy… amm… incómodo.

\- Lamento que haya sido así.

\- Esto es muy bochornoso.

\- No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza.

\- No sabes cuánto me cuesta hablar de aquello. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Como dije antes, no hay nada de lo que no podamos conversar. Sé que tienes un pasado y todo lo que eso implica, pero también estoy consciente de que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos, y es lo único que importa. – Lo tomó de la mano logrando que soltase de un lado la almohada, y la entrelazó con la suya.

\- ¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?

\- ¿Soportar qué cosa?

\- Hasta hace unos minutos estábamos haciendo el amor, y ahora nos encontramos hablando de cuando tuve intimidad con mi ex.

\- Mírame por favor. – El pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos se encontraron. – Si algo de lo que ocurrió con él está causándote estragos de alguna forma y yo te hice recordarlo, quiero saber qué es para no volver a hacerlo. Jamás fue mi intención que te sintieras mal, ni tampoco pretendo incomodarte con ésta plática. Lo único que intento es entender que pasó para que de pronto te bloquearas cuando era obvio que estabas disfrutando.

\- Yo… Eh… Eres tan bueno conmigo.

\- Te lo he dicho, no se trata de ser bueno sino de amarte incondicionalmente.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿Me quieres seguir contando o prefieres…?

\- Tengo que decírtelo. Necesito hacerlo.

\- Bien, te escucho.


	38. Cap 38: El Amor en Tu Mirada

**Capítulo dedicado a _Mauro Moya_. ¡Aquí está tu regalo de boda! ¡Felicitaciones! =)**

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

 **"** **El Amor en Tu Mirada"**

* * *

.

Blaine realizó varias respiraciones profundas tratando de armarse de valor. – Fue una experiencia amarga que supongo me marcó y me está afectando ahora. – Ejerció algo de presión sobre la mano que estaba enlazada a la suya, como buscando apoyo, el cual recibió de inmediato. – Hacer el amor con la persona a la que amas debería siempre ser magnífico y evocar los mejores recuerdos, pero no resulta así en algunas ocasiones… Mi cuerpo no respondió en lo absoluto, por lo que todo resultó muy difícil. Creí que tal vez las cosas se dieron así porque era la primera vez que intimábamos luego del accidente, y lógicamente estaba algo tenso, pero la siguiente ocasión fue igual.

También estaba el hecho de que mis movimientos eran más limitados en esa época, así que lo único que podía hacer era estar tumbado en el colchón, y su peso sobre mí hacía todavía más complicado todo. Tal vez suene como una estupidez esto, pero me sentía usado.

\- ¿Él te forzó a algo que…?

\- No, en lo absoluto. Él no es esa clase de persona. Todo fue con mi consentimiento, pero el momento en sí me provocó ese sentir, me imagino que por las circunstancias.

La primera ocasión no mencionó nada al respecto, se retiró y me preguntó si estaba bien, luego se acomodó en la cama y permaneció en silencio hasta que se durmió. La segunda vez que lo intentamos fue algo diferente y aún más frustrante porque seguía sin sentir nada, ni un cosquilleo, y a eso agrégale que no podía dejar de mirar su rostro reflejando tanta contrariedad.

Era obvio para los dos que nada iba bien, de pronto se levantó molesto de la cama, y antes de que pudiese entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, empezamos a discutir. Cada segundo era más desilusionante para mí porque él estaba enojado reclamándome como si fuese mi culpa lo que ocurría… o más bien lo que no ocurría. Y aunque no lo dijo, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que yo no podía satisfacerlo.

Terminamos peleando, gritándonos, y se fue dejándome solo. Regresó después de una hora probablemente y se disculpó, pero era evidente que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Nada se sentía igual porque yo ya no era el mismo en ningún sentido, y él no podía entenderlo.

Después de aquel día, ya ni siquiera me tocaba. Y si le insinuaba que intentásemos algo, decía que no tenía ningún caso.

\- Pero si ya sabías como eran las cosas, ¿por qué tratabas de que hubiese algo entre ustedes?

\- Por tonto… Porque quería salvar nuestra relación… Realmente no estaba pensando con claridad, estaba afectado por todo, y su rechazo no ayudaba, a más de que dolía tanto, aunque en el fondo lo entendía. – Una lágrima rodó por un costado, muriendo entre sus rizos.

\- Fue un completo idiota al reaccionar de esa forma. Estabas en medio de un proceso largo de rehabilitación. Él te ayudaba en casi todo. No podía pretender que el sexo se diese sin problemas de forma mágica. Debió por lo menos preguntar a tus médicos, ellos le hubiesen explicado que tú ni siquiera estabas apto para eso.

Tu cuerpo tenía una movilidad muy reducida, pudo lesionarte seriamente. Se supone que te amaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

\- Obviamente en algo que yo no podía darle… Dejé de ser suficiente para él… Y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

\- No soy Benoît. – Su voz fue seria. – Y nunca voy a comportarme de la manera en que él lo hizo.

\- No te estoy comparando, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, y sólo expresaba algo que… Kurt te juro que no hago comparaciones, nunca podría. Créeme por favor. – Dijo en tono de súplica.

\- Acabas de mencionar que no quieres volver a pasar por esas cosas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que me amas, estoy consciente y agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, nuestra relación ha sido tan especial desde el comienzo. Me has tenido paciencia y me has respetado en todas las formas… Sin embargo no puedo evitar por momentos sentir miedo. Ahora somos jóvenes y tenemos poco tiempo juntos, pero cuando los años transcurran tal vez te vas a cansar de mis limitaciones y de lo que no puedo hacer o darte.

\- Eso jamás va a suceder porque te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Para mí eres y siempre serás perfecto y el más hermoso de los hombres. Tengo todo lo que quiero contigo.

\- Lamento tanto haber dicho eso… Pero no me refería a ti, fue una expresión.

\- No soy él.

\- Lo sé. Realmente lo sé.

\- Nunca voy a fallarte.

\- Perdóname, mi cabeza es un lío en éste momento. Kurt no…

El castaño le besó la frente y le quitó la almohada dejándola a un costado antes de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y envolverlo con sus brazos. – No hay nada a lo que debas temer. – Empezó a besarlo en un compás dulce y delicado.

\- Te amo Kurt. – Susurró cuando se separaron. – Te amo mucho.

Permanecieron abrazados por más de veinte minutos en los que el ojiazul dibujó pequeñas formas en la espalda de su novio, siendo sorprendido cuando éste le besó el rostro y continuó descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Si no es muy tarde, me gustaría intentar retomar las cosas.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

\- Tal vez podríamos…

\- No, Blaine.

El ex artista sintió un nudo en la garganta y bajó la mirada, soltándose del agarre para moverse hacia otro lado. – Entiendo. – Se siguió deslizando hasta llegar al borde de la cama y se sentó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mi ropa. No tiene ningún sentido permanecer desnudo.

\- No es necesa…

\- Quiero mi ropa.

\- Amor, no te pongas así y ven aquí conmigo.

\- Voy a vestirme.

\- ¿Pero por…? – Abrió los ojos ampliamente. – ¡No te estoy rechazando! ¿Es lo que piensas?

\- No estoy pensando en nada.

\- Blaine. – Lo tomó del brazo. – Si te dije que no es porque considero que en éste instante no estás bien emocionalmente y no me gustaría que…

\- No necesitas darme explicaciones. – Agarró la camiseta y la sacudió antes de darle la vuelta.

\- Mi amor, sólo estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para ti.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo mejor es seguir adelante?

\- ¿Te refieres a…? ¿En realidad quieres hacerlo?

\- No, ya no quiero.

Kurt se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura. – No te rechacé, nunca lo haría. Y me disculpo si sonó de esa forma. Lo que no quiero que suceda es que te sientas presionado a hacer algo por la plática que acabamos de tener.

\- Tal vez estoy algo alterado con todo, pero tengo claro lo mucho que te amo y que quería hacer el amor contigo.

El ojiazul le besó el hombro varias veces. – Las cosas entre nosotros siempre han fluido naturalmente y deseo que continúen así. Quiero que sea una experiencia maravillosa de la cual no te arrepientas luego.

\- Eso no pasaría.

\- Blaine… Mi dulce Blaine… – Frotó suavemente la nariz en el cálido cuello. – Te amo.

El de ojos dorados suspiró y puso su mano sobre una de las que lo sujetaban por la cintura. – Me gusta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando dices que me amas. Me produce una sensación de paz indescriptible.

\- Eso es muy hermoso. – Le besó el cuello. – Dicen que sólo las almas gemelas son capaces de producir entre sí ese tipo de emociones. – Le dio un beso en la nuca. – Te amo. Te amo Blaine, y tú me haces sentir de la misma manera. – Se fue dirigiendo hacia el otro lado del cuello, besándolo despacio. – Estar contigo se siente como estar en casa. – Fue recorriendo con una mano el cuerpo delante de él. – Te amo.

\- También te amo, más de lo que alguna vez amé a alguien.

El castaño se acomodó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Si todavía quieres que lo intentemos…

\- No sé. Tal vez mi cuerpo ya no reaccione y no quiero decepcio…

Kurt se inclinó hacia un costado y en un movimiento grácil atrapó los labios de Blaine en un beso cargado de muchas emociones, un beso que expresaba todo lo que las palabras no eran capaces de lograr. Sus lenguas comenzaron una dulce danza de amor que no estaba dispuesta a terminar. Llevó su mano hasta la de su pareja y le quitó la camiseta, lanzándola al suelo para después acunarle el rostro.

\- Avanzaremos hasta donde nuestros corazones nos lo indiquen, como siempre ha sido.

\- ¿Y si mi cuerpo no…?

\- Tu cuerpo sabe que lo amo, que te amo, y que tú y yo somos uno mismo.

El pelinegro lo observó por unos segundos antes de besarlo. – Quiero, de verdad quiero intentarlo. ¿Y tú?

\- Con todo mi corazón.

Volvieron a besarse de forma perfecta, sintiendo sus lenguas fundirse en el sublime calor y gimiendo en la boca del otro mientras se iban acostando suavemente. El castaño acariciaba a su amado con devoción, y éste recorría toda la blanca piel de igual forma.

Las manos de Blaine se asentaron en las caderas de Kurt cuando éste le rozó con sus dientes el cuello, y ambos se estremecieron.

El ojiazul se fue incorporando y sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de su novio de punta a punta, acompañadas por besos y ligeras mordidas, degustando el sabor de su piel que sabía a gloria.

Caricias cada vez más íntimas, movimientos delicados pero certeros, besos sublimes, palabras de amor, todo armonizando con la sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos que se desprendían de dos personas que se amaban y se pertenecían la una a la otra.

Sus besos se habían vuelto apasionados sin dejar de ser románticos, avivando la llama en ellos y haciéndolos desear más. Ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con total libertad en medio de suspiros que volvían el ambiente más excelso.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Kurt aprovechó para hacer girar a Blaine hasta dejarlo boca abajo, escuchándolo respirar con algo de inquietud – Confía en mí, amor. – Susurró de manera febril.

\- Lo hago. Sólo fue sorpresivo.

El castaño empezó a recorrer la tibia piel, sabiendo muy bien cómo y qué hacer para mantenerlo encendido. Fue depositando besos y recorriendo con su lengua toda la espalda, excitándolo más con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

Besó cada cicatriz, deleitándose al escuchar a su pareja gemir levemente, y se tomó todo el tiempo para delinear aquellas marcas con sus dedos mientras las palabras más dulces eran expresadas.

Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de su amado y luego recorrió toda la espalda a manera de un ligero masaje, logrando que éste soltase el cuerpo y respirase con normalidad. – Te amo. – Musitó antes de apoderarse del lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

\- Te amo tanto Kurt.

\- Eres hermoso, realmente precioso, y amo cada milímetro de tu cuerpo. – Volvió a introducir el suave y húmedo lóbulo en su boca. – No tienes idea de cuánto me gustas, me encantas, y cómo me excitas.

\- Kurt…

El ojiazul tomó una de las manos de su pareja y la fue deslizando por su propia anatomía hasta depositarla en la dureza que había entre sus piernas, haciéndolo jadear suavemente ante la sorpresa. – ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me pones?

El ex artista sonrió y comenzó a mover su mano por toda la longitud de su amado hasta que éste gimió con fuerza. Segundos después giró la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de un beso que fue correspondido al instante y que les erizó la piel.

Kurt trazó un camino húmedo por toda la espalda, recorriendo con los labios la columna vertebral y acariciando los costados de aquel cuerpo que no dejaba de estremecerse. Luego realizó la misma acción empezando donde la espalda pierde su nombre y llegando hasta los pies. En su sendero de regreso dedicó especial atención a la cadera, logrando que su pareja diese un respingo.

Minutos después de caricias delicadas y otras atrevidas, tomó algo de lubricante en sus dedos para estimular a su novio suavemente mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sus acciones se volvieron un poco más profundas, trabajando con cuidado, provocando en Blaine gemidos cada vez más fuertes, hasta que todo rastro de consciencia desapareció siendo reemplazado por una intensa ola de calor que quemaba tanto que le nubló hasta la vista.

Su excitación era cada vez mayor y sabía que la del hombre que se estaba deshaciendo con su toque se encontraba en la misma situación, pero lejos estaba de querer que llegasen al final de tan maravillosa experiencia, había mucho que deseaba que su amado disfrutase, y era tanto lo que quería compartir con él, por lo que decidió detenerse para que ambos pudiesen apaciguarse un poco y disminuir su libido.

Tomó al ojimiel entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a girar hasta que quedó sobre su espalda, observando con complacencia el éxtasis pintado sobre aquel rostro que adoraba. No preguntaría si había sentido lo que le hizo, porque saltaba a la vista, sin embargo y aun conociendo la respuesta, inquirió a su pareja con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿Te gustó?

Blaine lo miró y exhaló varias veces. – Si pudiese, los dedos de mis pies se hubiesen contraído.

Kurt le tazó dulcemente el rostro y frotó sus narices. – Te amo. – Antes que éste pudiese decir algo, lo besó con suavidad, descansando después su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, abrazándose a su cintura.

Fueron varios minutos en los que los dos se prodigaron pequeños roces con sus dedos mientras descansaban en el calor del otro, lo cual mantenía la llama encendida, pero en calma.

El pelinegro se fue moviendo lentamente y recostó a su novio, prodigando los más hermosos y ardientes besos sobre su anatomía, acariciando con total adoración cada zona que estaba a su paso. Sentía su sangre arder con cada reacción del ojiazul y los preciosos sonidos que éste producía, siendo inevitable la satisfacción al saber que él era quien estaba provocando aquello.

Kurt devolvía las caricias con fervor, y estaba seguro de jamás haber sentido placer con tal intensidad. Se estremeció y perdió la voluntad cuando sintió los dulces y húmedos labios recorriéndolo hasta llegar más abajo de su vientre. Creyó que moriría por la fuerza del éxtasis que lo recorría… ¿Era posible? ¿Se podía morir por esa causa? De ser así, no podía pensar en una mejor forma de dejar éste mundo. Sus manos arrugaron la sábana y jadeó con tal fuerza que su garganta ardió, pero no importó en lo absoluto.

El ojimiel lo estaba llevando hacia lo más alto, y si no se detenían en ese momento, sabía que sería golpeado por su orgasmo. – Amor… precioso… ya no puedo. – Su voz se volvió un par de tonos aguda y enredó sus dedos en los mojados rizos. – Blaine…

El mencionado levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, acariciándolo lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y juntar sus labios de una forma totalmente íntima.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro y podían escuchar los suspiros que emitían, llenando sus corazones de más amor del que era posible.

Blaine unió sus labios en un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por el castaño, separándose suavemente para respirar y contemplar aquellos orbes azules que brillaban hermosamente y que lo estaban mirando de esa manera tan especial. Le acarició la mejilla antes de acunarle el rostro y volvió a besarlo muy despacio, aumentando gradualmente su intensidad mientras disfrutaba del sabor ya conocido de aquella boca que estaba explorando y que respondía con la misma pasión que recibía.

Un beso tan placentero que se volvió algo sublime y que terminó con un te amo.

Kurt se dirigió hacia el otro extremo, y con una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto le indicó que volvería a prepararlo.

\- Estoy listo.

\- Quiero que estés más que listo. – Besó la bronceada piel de forma suave y rozó con sus dedos el interior de los muslos. Lo fue preparando con una mezcla de pasión y ternura, sin dejar de besar y acariciar otras partes de su anatomía, cuidándolo todo el tiempo y a la vez procurándole el placer suficiente como para tenerlo temblando.

Blaine estaba envuelto en una nube de éxtasis. No tenía voluntad alguna así que sólo cedió a cada sensación que lo invadía. Gemido tras gemido brotaban de sus labios mientras sentía la forma en que Kurt se deslizaba en su interior, activando todos sus puntos de placer y convirtiendo su cuerpo entero en una zona erógena.

El castaño se fue acomodando con cuidado y lo miró fijamente esperando algún tipo de señal. Cuando Blaine le sonrió, fue trazando todo un sendero de besos en el pecho, subiendo hasta llegar a los labios.

\- Te amo. – Susurró antes de que sus ojos como la miel se cerrasen fuertemente y su respiración se agitase al sentir a su pareja moviéndose lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Al escuchar un pequeño gruñido, Kurt se detuvo preocupado. – ¿Estás bien?

\- No sé.

\- Blaine, comprendo que han pasado unos años, estoy tratando de ser muy cuidadoso y procuré prepa…

\- No es eso… Soy yo… Es…

\- Entiendo. – Le acunó el rostro con una mano y le besó los párpados. – Voy a ir muy despacio si es que deseas continuar.

\- Sí.

\- Trata de relajarte. – Le acarició la mejilla a la vez que volvía a unir sus labios en un beso largo, dándole algo de tiempo antes de seguir fundiéndose en él mientras le decía que lo amaba.

Se quedó casi inmóvil durante unos minutos en los que se dedicó a repartir besos y pequeñas caricias, observando como la expresión en el rostro de Blaine iba cambiando ligeramente. – Amor, ¿está todo bien?

\- S-sí… Dame un minuto más… por favor.

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites. – Le recorrió uno de los brazos hasta llegar a la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Anderson batallaba contra la explosión de emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Físicamente había una mezcla entre molestia y placer que sabía tenía que ir cambiando conforme las cosas avanzasen, pero eso dependía de él. Kurt estaba siendo tan dulce y tratándolo con demasiados cuidados, y él sentía que lo amaba más que nunca por ello.

Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona probablemente se hubiese molestado y hasta perdido el interés, pero no su novio, éste seguía propiciándole diferentes atenciones y siendo muy paciente. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, enamorándose aún más.

Era importante que abandonase ese temor que estaba arraigado en su mente y que se aferrase a lo que decía su corazón. Inhaló profundamente y empezó a acariciarle la espalda a su amado, rozando los costados y llegando hacia la blanca cadera, instándolo a continuar.

El castaño empezó con movimientos suaves y lentos, lo cual parecía estar funcionando ya que la tensión visible en su pareja, estaba siendo reemplazada por una pose más suelta y relajada.

Un primer gemido llenó sus oídos de dicha, el cual fue la confirmación que necesitaba para proseguir sin miedo de estar lastimando a su novio o que éste estuviese incómodo de alguna forma.

Un segundo y un tercer gemido se hicieron presentes, y él fue moviendo un poco más rápido sus caderas. – ¿Puedes mirarme? – Blaine abrió los ojos develando unos irises en un tono verde oscuro con destellos amielados. – Precioso… – Suspiró. – Todo en ti es único.

El de cabellera oscura llevó su mano hacia la nuca de Kurt y lo atrajo para besarlo mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba con vehemencia. – Te amo.

Era un momento que estaba lleno de amor y entrega entre dos personas que se pertenecían en todos los sentidos. Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse expresando todo lo que sus almas cantaban.

El ojiazul dentro del placer que lo recorría, tenía presente lo que su pareja le había dicho acerca de que estar en esa posición lo hacía sentir inútil y usado, y era lo que menos deseaba que sucediese. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y luego de separarse de un beso perfecto susurró con voz sensual. – Giremos… Tú arriba.

Una vez acomodados Blaine se quedó en blanco al darse cuenta de que esa era una posición que demandaba mucha movilidad de su parte. Él tendría el mayor control y… Entonces entendió lo que Kurt estaba haciendo. – Te amo tanto. – Se inclinó hacia el frente y capturó los tibios labios en uno de los besos más dulces y apasionados que le había dado en su vida.

Separarse sin aliento no le ayudó a pensar cómo haría para… Se estremeció por completo al sentir como el castaño se deslizaba en su interior suavemente. Una gran ola de placer lo recorrió, y se aferró a los pálidos hombros. Luego de eso y recobrar un poco la razón, empezó a usar sus brazos para impulsarse.

Kurt correspondió con empujes ascendentes profundos, y llevó sus manos hacia la cadera de Blaine, ayudándolo así a tener una mejor estabilidad y movilidad.

Fueron logrando poco a poco sincronizarse en un ritmo perfecto que los tenía llenando el lugar con preciosos y excitantes sonidos en medio de los cuales las palabras "te amo" brotaban solas de sus labios.

Siempre tuvieron una conexión especial que iba incluso más allá de lo físico, por eso se sentía como algo etéreo que sus cuerpos se volviesen uno solo en un acto donde el gran amor que tenían el uno por el otro era el que reinaba, y sus almas se abrazaban celebrando la victoria.

Besos y caricias románticas iban y venían entre diferentes movimientos y toda clase de gemidos que los mantenía no sólo disfrutando de grandes descargas de placer sino también de un estado impresionante de felicidad mientras compartían una intimidad diferente y excelsa.

Sus respiraciones se volvían minuto a minuto más agitadas y sus corazones latían con fuerza, y fue cuando Kurt sintió una dureza aprisionarse contra su estómago que se detuvo intempestivamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el ojimiel intrigado.

\- Es tu cuerpo. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – ¿Realmente no lo has notado?

\- ¿Notado qué? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me tienes en otro mundo?

Kurt llevó su mano hacia el estómago de su pareja y fue deslizándola hacia el sur.

Blaine jadeó y parpadeó un par de veces. – Me tienes al borde de la locura y pensé que lo estaba imaginando en medio de un delirio.

Sin decir nada el castaño se fue acomodando hasta quedar sentado, sosteniendo al amor de su vida para que se ubicase en su regazo.

Manteniendo el silencio Blaine acomodó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su alma gemela y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron lento, suave, sin profundizar, sólo moviendo sus labios de una forma que decía _te amaré por siempre_.

Retomaron la oscilación de sus cuerpos sin dejar de besarse, alcanzando un ritmo perfecto y totalmente sincronizado, como si hubiesen estado haciéndolo toda la vida.

Blaine le acariciaba la espalda, curvando sus dedos para evitar clavarle las uñas cuando lo sentía deslizarse más profundamente. Con cada empuje su razón se nublaba más, haciéndolo olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una capa de sudor se movían al ritmo de sus respiraciones agitadas, no dejando de robarse miradas, besos apasionados y expresar lo que sentían.

Blaine sabía que estaba muy cerca, y se estremeció ante esa sensación que alguna vez pensó jamás volvería a experimentar. Empezó a moverse hacia atrás, halando a Kurt y tratando a la vez de no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Preguntó con dificultad al estar también bordeando su culminación.

\- Vamos. – Susurró halándolo un poco más.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Comprendió de inmediato lo que éste quería.

El pelinegro asintió y luego lo besó de una forma especial que lo hizo suspirar.

Los dos se fueron moviendo hasta que la espalda de Blaine reposó sobre el colchón. Kurt le besó el rostro y fue descendiendo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Lo miró con adoración y trató de pensar en cómo acomodarse para no depositar todo su peso sobre su novio y no limitarlo en sus acciones.

\- Sólo ven. – Extendió su mano. – Está bien.

Estar bien no era suficiente. Kurt realmente anhelaba que fuese una experiencia inolvidable de principio a fin. Para él ya lo era, y debía lograr que lo fuese para Blaine también. – Te ves tan hermoso así.

\- No sabes lo maravilloso que luces. – Le sonrió. – No tienes que buscar una forma para que me pueda adaptar. Como sea que lo hagamos es perfecto porque te amo.

\- También te amo. – Fue avanzando y de pronto todo estuvo claro… Permaneció sobre sus rodillas, utilizando sus muslos como base para que las piernas de Blaine pudiesen apoyarse, así él las sostuvo con su propio cuerpo sin dejarlo atrapado.

Se fue inclinando hacia delante, atento a la mirada dorada que no se desprendía de él. Al estar cerca, su novio se adueñó de su boca en una forma romántica y pasional al mismo tiempo, y él se empujó dentro de su cuerpo, escuchando un gran jadeo. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero las cálidas manos se aferraron a su anatomía.

\- No te detengas. – Dijo con un tono de voz sensual.

A Kurt se le erizó la piel al escucharlo, y empezó a moverse marcando un compás ideal que no tardó en tenerlos gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro.

Aunque la posición resultaba algo cansada ya que debía mantener sus rodillas firmes sobre el colchón e inevitablemente se iba resbalando por momentos y debía acomodarse para retomarla, lo valía totalmente al ver a su amado moviéndose con él, acariciándolo, disfrutando de cada segundo en el que estaban siendo uno solo.

Los gemidos y jadeos que los dos emitían eran cada vez más fuertes y creaban juntos una melodía perfecta que guiaba el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas y los tenía respirando con mayor dificultad.

\- Te amo. – Resopló con dificultad Blaine antes de que todo su ser se estremeciera por la magnitud del orgasmo que lo atravesó.

Kurt lo sostenía entre sus brazos y luego de un empuje más cayó sobre él temblando debido al orgasmo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. – Te amo… Te amo.

Ambos permanecieron aferrados al cuerpo del otro, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, pero los espasmos no ayudaron.

Poco a poco compartieron pequeños besos mientras se miraban amorosamente. El castaño empezó a retirarse para poder quitar su peso de encima de su novio, pero éste lo sostuvo con sus brazos.

\- Aún no.

\- Te estoy aplastando.

\- No lo haces… Quiero sentirte un poco más… Esto es perfecto.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine. – Unió sus labios suavemente.

\- Te amo, y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida.


	39. Cap 39: Tiempos Divididos

**_* Veronica Rucci_** Ellos se aman mucho y merecían un momento así de perfecto. Así es, vienen momentos complicados que los pondrán a prueba.

 ** _* Yamii Leguizamon_** Quise escribir algo muy especial para ellos.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Oh! ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Tú me dejas sin palabras =)

 ** _* Kmiilo Bastidas_** De nada Camilo, me alegra que sea así.

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** Muchas gracias Nicol. Me hace feliz que te haya gustado tanto.

 _ *****_ ** _GeorgiG_ ** Me alegra que te gustara. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma con todo lo que tienen.

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ ¡Gracias! Me hace feliz saber que logro causar esas emociones en ustedes :')

 ** _* Jessica Gomez_** Gracias por leerme. Por ustedes sigo escribiendo (•^-^•)

 _ *****_ ** _100teensuperdoctors_ ** Ellos se aman y se entregaron plenamente el uno al otro.

 _ *****_ ** _brendagleek22_ ** Me hace feliz que te haya gustado tanto. ¡Gracias! Me tomó un tiempo pero quería escribir algo especial para ese momento íntimo que finalmente compartieron.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Tú lo has dicho Adri, fue una entrega total *-*

 _ *****_ _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Sí, fue un gran paso de amor y confianza para Blaine. Ahora vienen muchas cosas.

 _ ***** **MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Me alegra que te gustara tu regalo. Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ *****_ ** _nachaasdfghjkl_ ** Ellos merecían ese momento inolvidable.

 ** _* RoxiPM_** Gracias. Me emociona que lo vivieras.

 ** _*_** ** _robinnxc_** Jejeje, Finalmente tuvieron su Klex =D Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

 _ ***** **andrea_martinezS**_ Ouch! Espero que se de cuenta y te de todo el apoyo que mereces.

 _ *****_ ** _MarthaOrdoez3_ ** ¡Muchas gracias! Quería darles un Klex digno de ellos y la relación que llevan =) Aquí tienes la actualización.

 _ ***** _**_angelavlopez2_ ** Finalmente, con amor y paciencia dieron ese último pasoen su relación.

 _ *****_ ** _Maryvigar_ ** Me alegra saberlo =)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39**

 **"** **Tiempos Divididos"**

* * *

.

El ojimiel estaba seguro de haber superado los amargos recuerdos que aquella casa encerraba, y los había sustituido por nuevos y felices momentos junto al hombre que amaba en lo que ahora y por primera vez podía llamar su hogar. Sin embargo, al estar completamente solo en aquel lugar, las memorias parecieron recobrar vida.

Cuánto dolor había padecido tanto físico como emocional, cuanta angustia y desesperación, tanta frustración al estar casi inmovilizado y necesitar ayuda hasta para lo más básico. También vivió una gran desilusión al ver a su dulce y atento prometido convertirse en alguien serio y amargado que dejó de tener con él la paciencia con la que en algún momento lo cuidó hasta con devoción.

No quería pensar en ello, no quería volver a sufrir, y trataba de distraerse de distintas formas, más terminaba envuelto en otro recuerdo que aunque ya no lastimaba, aún dolía.

Llamó a sus amigos, pero todos tenían planes o estaban ocupados, y no pensaba salir solo a la calle, por lo tanto no le quedaba más que seguir ahí.

 _"¿Por qué eres tan miedoso?"_ —Se cuestionó con irritación— _"¡Cobarde! ¡Pusilánime! ¡Eres un completo cobarde!"._

Respiró hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse, pero no estaba funcionando. Algo que siempre lo relajaba era nadar, así que se dirigió hacia el patio tan rápido como pudo. Una vez frente a la majestuosa piscina, se quedó congelado. Nunca había estado solo cuando la usaba. ¿Qué pasaría si le daba un calambre como la última vez?

 _"¡Basta! ¡No puedes seguir con esto!"_ —Frotó varias veces en frustración su rostro con ambas manos— _"¡No está bien!, ¡No puedes depender de otros para hacer tu vida!"._

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta sin apartar la mirada de la piscina, y la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado— _"No quieres cansar a Kurt como lo hiciste con Benoît. Tienes que volver a ser una persona autónoma"._ —Se dirigió hacia el área en donde estaba la rampa, observó el elevador y todos los implementos, negó con la cabeza y avanzó un poco más, una vez que aseguró la silla, se deslizó suavemente al suelo y se quitó las prendas que le faltaban, permaneciendo en ropa interior.

Con cuidado y cierto temor se acercó a la orilla, despacio introdujo las piernas y respiró profundamente. Al cabo de unos minutos de tratar de llenarse de valor a través de pensamientos positivos, se zambulló. La temperatura del agua era perfecta, y dejó que esa sensación lo rodease cuando emergió.

Estuvo flotando alrededor de quince minutos a la vez que observaba las extrañas formas de las nubes. La sensación de sentirse tan ligero era inigualable, y finalmente había conseguido despejar su mente. Cuando los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, giró y se puso a nadar sólo para mantenerse despierto.

Mientras iba de un extremo al otro de la piscina de pronto se dio cuenta como tiempo atrás no hubiera creído posible que volvería a nadar, pero ahí estaba realizando una de las actividades que siempre amó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar como Kurt lo había ayudado poco a poco y con paciencia durante todo el proceso. Si no fuera por su amado ojiazul. él no estaría disfrutando de ese momento.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

\- No puedo hacerlo. Me voy a hundir.

\- No te vas a hundir, Blaine. Te estoy sosteniendo. Además, recuerda que el cuerpo en el agua flota, sólo tienes que relajarte.

\- Necesito los brazos y las piernas para nadar.

\- Existen otras técnicas que voy a enseñarte, sin embargo tienes que poner de tu parte. Hasta ahora lo has hecho excelente.

\- Sí, pero…

\- No hay nada que temer, estoy aquí contigo y no permitiré que ninguna cosa mala te suceda. Confía en mí, pero sobre todo confía en ti.

\- Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo.

Kurt le explicó qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, ayudándolo todo el tiempo, sosteniéndolo y alentándolo.

Era realmente difícil y agotador, sin embargo Blaine quería volver a nadar, y confiaba en que el castaño lo ayudaría a conseguirlo.

Clase a clase iba mejorando hasta que logró hacerlo por sí solo, y la satisfacción de haberlo logrado era indescriptible.

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! —Dijo muy emocionado luego de haber completado una rutina— ¡No sabes lo que esto significa para mí!

\- Es un verdadero placer, Blaine. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Las siguientes clases se fueron volviendo un poco más fáciles una vez que había aprendido la técnica, y cada día junto al médico transcurría entre pláticas, ejercicios y muchas risas.

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

Cuando se sintió cansado salió de la piscina y permaneció unos minutos contemplando el panorama antes de retirarse para tomar una siesta.

Luego de despertar, Blaine estaba comiendo algo de fruta cortada en un tazón cuando a su celular llegó una notificación. Dejó el tenedor y tomó el dispositivo con desinterés hasta que vio el nombre de Kurt. Una sonrisa apareció automáticamente, y abrió el mensaje con expectación y una cierta preocupación ya que no había sabido nada de él en horas.

 ** _*_** _Amor, espero que estés bien. Llegué hace poco debido a que el vuelo se atrasó por mal tiempo. En cuanto salga de aquí te llamo, sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy recién en el aeropuerto. ¿Es muy tarde allá? ¿O muy temprano? En éste momento estoy completamente desubicado con el cambio horario, lo único que sé es que ya te extraño. Te amo mucho. Nunca lo olvides. *****_

El corazón de Blaine palpitaba con emoción, y su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia. Sin perder tiempo escribió su respuesta, con suerte Kurt alcanzaría a leerla antes de empezar con todo el procedimiento de ingreso.

 ** _**_** _Mi amor, me alegra que hayas llegado bien. No te preocupes por la hora, siempre es perfecta para hablar contigo. También te extraño, y te amo más cada día. ******_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, y con ella un intercambio de mensajes cortos…

 ** _*_** _Hubo mucha turbulencia. Fue horrible. Odio volar. *****_

 ** _**_** _Lamento saber eso. Pero ya estás ahí y todo resultó bien. ******_

 ** _*_** _Pienso en el vuelo de regreso. Si hay otra turbulencia igual, moriré de un infarto. *****_

 ** _**_** _Confía en que no será así. Y no te vas a morir, con eso no se juega :( ******_

 ** _*_** _Lo siento. Realmente fue horrible. *****_

La pantalla del teléfono se encendió y la foto de un castaño sonriente se mostraba. Rápidamente Blaine presionó el botón para contestar…

 _\- ¡Kurt, amor!_

 _\- Cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien, extrañándote como loco._

 _\- Te extraño también. Quería escucharte aunque sea un minuto. Voy camino al área de registro._

 _\- ¡Oh! Me hace feliz que llamaras._

 _\- Siento nostalgia en tu voz. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Blaine?_

 _\- Te lo dije, te extraño… Recién te fuiste y ya me haces falta. Sólo pensar que serán tres meses…_ —Suspiró.

 _\- Me siento igual que tú. Nos acostumbramos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, así que te hecho mucho de menos. Quiero tanto besarte y abrazarte… Lo siento, me tengo que ir, en ésta área está prohibido el uso de celulares. Te llamó después. Te amo._

 _\- Te amo tanto Kurt._

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Una vez instalado en el hotel y luego de haber llamado a su novio, Kurt se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama conversando con su compañero.

\- Según éste itinerario vamos a tener unos días libres antes de que el congreso empiece, —dijo revisando una carpeta un hombre alto de piel morena, labios gruesos y unos enormes y redondos ojos color verde oliva, cuyo nombre era Rowan Cameron— así que deberíamos aprovecharlos porque después estaremos tan ocupados que sólo querremos dormir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que buscar algunas actividades.

\- Conozco el mejor club nocturno de la ciudad. La última vez que estuve aquí fui con unos amigos. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos.

\- Hace mucho que no voy a uno. Me gusta la idea.

\- Y mira éste folleto, tienen paseos por los rápidos. También hay práctica de deportes extremos, caminatas, escaladas, ciclismo y más.

\- Eso parece demasiado ya.

\- Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de disfrutar la vida. Los años pasan y en algún momento ya no tendrás las energías ni las fuerzas para hacer ciertas cosas, y piensa en lo terrible que sería saber que dejaste ir las oportunidades para divertirte, disfrutar, y ser aventurero. No hay nada peor que descubrir que desaprovechaste el tiempo.

\- Si lo pones de esa forma…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a realizar todas las actividades que anuncia el folleto, incluyendo los deportes extremos?

\- Significa que estoy abierto a las posibilidades.

\- Perfecto. —Sonrió ampliamente— ¿Con qué te gustaría empezar?

\- Dormir un poco suena fantástico en éste momento.

\- ¿Dormir? Pero si fue un vuelo largo y eso hicimos durante casi todo el trayecto.

\- Tú dormiste. Yo estaba aferrado a mi asiento rogando porque el avión no se cayera con toda esa turbulencia. Es más, no entiendo cómo pudiste no sentir la forma en que todo se sacudía.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a volar, y las turbulencias son parte de eso.

\- Igual, fue terrible. El corazón se me acelera sólo de recordarlo. Y ya no quiero hablar de eso porque voy a ponerme nervioso.

\- Está bien. ¿Así que quieres descansar?

\- Sí. Fue un viaje agotador. Y tengo que acostumbrarme al cambio horario también.

\- Bueno, me voy a mi habitación entonces para averiguar sobre las actividades. Cuando estés listo avísame.

\- Lo haré. —Luego de que vio a su compañero salir, se dirigió al baño porque necesitaba refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Después de eso le envió un mensaje corto a Blaine el cual terminaba con un "Te amo", y recibió varios a cambio. Con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba su celular se quedó dormido.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Blaine, no has comido casi nada. —Nancy lo miró con preocupación— En la mañana casi no desayunaste tampoco.

\- Me duele el estómago.

\- No lo creo. —Dijo Pat, quien había ido a visitar a Blaine— Estás cabizbajo porque Kurt no se encuentra aquí, pero debes pensar en lo grande que es lo que está haciendo allá.

\- Lo sé. Me siento feliz por él. Es verdad que lo extraño, más sé que ese congreso representa posibilidades maravillosas de seguir creciendo en su área.

\- Así es. No hubiera sido correcto que se quedase.

\- No le pedí que lo hiciera, al contrario, lo alenté para que fuera.

\- Eso está bien. Kurt tenía derecho a ir.

\- ¡No soy una persona egoísta, Patrick! ¡Jamás le habría quitado la oportunidad que se le presentó!

\- No lo tomes así, sólo estaba diciendo que…

\- ¡No me conoces, así que no emitas juicios estúpidos sobre mí! ¡Y sí me duele el estómago! —Aventó la cuchara en la mesa y retrocedió con su silla.

\- Te voy a preparar un té para ese dolor. —Dijo Nancy mirando de soslayo y se levantó.

\- Blaine, escúchame. —El hombre fornido empezó a seguirlo— No fue mi intención ofenderte. Quiero lo mejor para Kurt y…

\- Y crees que yo no lo soy.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- Me basta con tus comentarios y la forma en la que me miras para darme cuenta.

\- Quiero conocerte. Realmente quiero hacerlo. Estoy seguro que eres una persona extraordinaria si Kurt te eligió a pesar de…

\- De que estoy en una silla de ruedas. —Aumentó la velocidad y subió la rampa.

\- Blaine, no…

\- Sólo cállate. Cada vez que dices algo empeoras todo.

Patrick se detuvo y lo miró ascender hasta llegar al pasillo por el cual luego desapareció.

\- Blaine no es así. Por lo general es muy dulce. —Dijo Nancy cuando el de cabellera negra pasó a su lado— Pero usted no ha sido muy amable con él.

\- No quise ofenderlo. Soy así, digo las cosas de frente tal como las veo o las siento, y muchas veces no me detengo a pensar.

\- Sé que éste no es mi hogar y no me corresponde hacerlo, pero le pido que se vaya. Su presencia no le hace bien a Blaine.

\- De todas formas ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Él probablemente no va a volver a bajar. —Rodó los ojos— Sólo quise tener un gesto amable y aprovechar de paso la oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.

\- Esa no fue una buena forma de hacerlo.

Pat la observó por unos segundos y después se dirigió a la puerta principal. —Hasta luego. Gracias por la comida.

Minutos después unos golpecitos acompañados de un "¿puedo pasar?" hicieron al ojimiel moverse ligeramente en su cama.

\- Sí, entra.

\- Éste té va a ayudarte con la molestia estomacal.

\- Gracias.

\- Y antes de que preguntes, sí, ya se fue. —Se acercó y le entregó la taza que llevaba.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que estoy reteniendo a Kurt?

\- No hagas caso. Hay personas que sólo hablan porque la saliva es gratis. Aunque es un hecho que extrañas a Kurt, resulta muy obvio.

\- No he dicho lo contrario, pero nunca le impediría seguir creciendo.

\- Definitivamente lo sé. Pero Patrick no te conoce lo suficiente como para diferenciar las cosas.

\- Es un idiota.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo concuerdo con él en que estás triste por Kurt. Bueno, por su ausencia.

\- Y por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Su comportamiento?

\- Kurt me llamó y escribió varias veces durante los dos primeros días, al tercero sólo lo hizo en la mañana. Ayer y hoy no se ha comunicado en lo absoluto.

\- Tal vez está muy ocupado, y por la diferencia de horas que hay probablemente no quiere molestarte.

\- En primer lugar, él sabe que no me molestaría nunca. En segundo lugar, retrasaron el congreso. Lo que serían dos días libres se convirtió en una semana completa, así que recién el lunes empezará.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, alguna razón debe existir, pero ya se va a comunicar, no te preocupes.

\- Eso espero. —Suspiró— ¿Sabes? Ha sido difícil estar sin él. La casa se siente vacía y las horas parecen eternas… El fin de semana será muy solitario.

\- Quisiera poder quedarme hasta más tarde o venir mañana, pero mi familia va a ir para…

\- Tranquila, sé que tienes responsabilidades y planes. Es mucho con que pases toda la mañana y parte de la tarde aquí conmigo de lunes a viernes. Te quiero mucho.

\- Sabes que es un placer, Blaine. Y también te quiero.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto que fue un intento de sonrisa pero que más se pareció a una mueca, luego bebió lentamente el contenido de la taza— Esto sabe horrible.

\- La verdad, sí, pero es excelente. Es un remedio familiar que actúa muy rápido, así que no tardarás en sentirte mejor.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No es nada. —Sonrió— Tal vez deberías sorprenderlo.

\- Lo llamé en la mañana, pero no contestó.

\- Mmm… Probablemente estaba durmiendo. Recuerda que cuando aquí es de día, allá es de noche.

\- Seguramente. Ya lo intentaré en otro momento.

\- Sí, hazlo. Se va a poner feliz. Pero ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar un poco y permitir que el té haga efecto.

\- Vas a estar sola.

\- Descuida, ya encontraré que hacer. Tú descansa.

\- Gracias por todo. —Le entregó la taza y se acostó.

\- Te lo dije, no es nada.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Día tras día Kurt y Rowan habían estado realizando todo tipo de actividades, la mayoría al aire libre, las cuales gozaban plenamente, por lo que el tiempo transcurría muy rápido para el gusto de ambos.

Los dos médicos llegaron corriendo por una colina hasta donde estaban varis árboles y lanzaron sus toallas sobre el césped para luego acostarse en ellas.

\- Fue un empate. —Dijo agitado el de cabellera oscura.

\- Ni de broma. —Respondió Kurt tratando de regular la respiración— Yo gané.

\- Bien, bien. Tú ganas. —Se sentó y sonrió— Pero sólo porque es imposible negarte algo cuando me miras con esos bonitos ojos.

Hummel también se sentó e hizo un gesto antes de darle un ligero empujón con el hombro— Tienes cada ocurrencia.

\- Tus ojos son hermosos, esa es la verdad.

\- Rowan… —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Disfruto mucho los momentos libres que tenemos. Y ésta carrera fue genial.

\- Yo igual. Me estoy divirtiendo, aunque he perdido algo de condición. Antes solía correr todas las mañanas… pero hace un tiempo que dejé de hacerlo.

\- Se siente bien, ¿cierto?

\- Mucho. —Suspiró— Realmente extraño esto.

\- Desde que estamos aquí te he escuchado decir en diferentes ocasiones que extrañas tal o cual cosa o que hace mucho que no realizas algo. ¿Por qué has dejado tanto de lado, Kurt?

\- No lo he hecho, sólo no he estado corriendo en las mañanas.

\- No es lo único que has dejado de hacer, y realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué privarte? Tenemos una profesión demandante y agotadora, así que cuando hay un momento libre en el que podemos disfrutar, hay que aprovecharlo. En estos días nos hemos divertido sanamente y te he visto muy relajado. ¿Por qué no adoptarlo como una forma de vida?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrido?

\- En lo absoluto. Eres una persona muy interesante, atrayente e inteligente. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero ese no es el punto, a lo que me refiero es a que es importante divertirse y…

\- Sí me divierto.

\- Realmente no lo creo.

\- Ahora soy mentiroso.

\- No, Kurt. Tal vez ni tú mismo te has dado cuenta, pero te he escuchado decir cuánto estás disfrutando todo esto y…

\- Así es, lo estoy pasando bien, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con lo otro?

\- Has mencionado más veces de las que puedo recordar que tienes mucho tiempo sin divertirte así.

\- No es cierto. —Desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

\- Lo es. Lo hiciste hace unos minutos, y fue la causa por la que empezamos esta conversación.

\- Sólo dije que…

\- Que tienes tiempo sin ser feliz.

\- ¡Jamás he dicho eso! —Se exaltó y su voz fue dura— ¡Soy muy feliz!

\- Bien, lo siento. Eres feliz, pero estás reprimiendo muchas cosas y prohibiéndote gozar la vida. Sólo intento saber por qué. —Colocó una mano sobre la blanca rodilla.

El celular de Kurt sonó y lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo, contemplando la pantalla en silencio— Amm… Es… mi novio.

\- ¡Oh! —Retiró la mano— Te voy a dejar espacio para que hablen.

\- Está bien. No tienes que irte.

Rowan igual se levantó y se alejó un par de metros. Le dio la espalda y contempló el paisaje pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

 _Blaine…_ —Su tono fue serio— _Estoy bien… ¿Qué haces despierto a ésta hora?… Ya… No… No… Toma un baño caliente, sabes que eso te ayuda a relajar los músculos… Sí… Salí a correr… Ajá… Ya… Bien… Ten cuidado en la tina… No… Adiós… Yo también._ —Al terminar la llamada miró al cielo por unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Kurt abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero sentado cerca— No, no.

\- Si tuviese una pareja a la cual no hubiese visto en días y me llamase para saludar, estaría muy feliz conversando con ella, diciéndole lo mucho que la amo y la extraño.

Me hablaste sobre tu novio en el hospital en algunas ocasiones, y siempre lo hiciste con la mirada iluminada y una gran sonrisa, sin embargo parece que las cosas no andan bien en éste momento.

\- No es eso.

\- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si necesitas platicar con alguien, desahogarte o lo que sea… aquí estoy para ti.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿A qué se dedica?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu pareja, ¿a qué se dedica?

\- Por ahora a nada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Algo debe hacer.

\- Está en casa.

\- ¿Trabaja desde casa?

\- No… Trabaja en sus terapias.

\- ¿Terapias?

\- Es… minusválido. Parapléjico específicamente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Wow! Entiendo. Debe ser complicado tener una relación con él.

\- No fue fácil al comienzo, pero las cosas están bien ahora.

\- ¿Lo amas?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Una a la que debías responder con sí o no.

\- Claro que lo amo.

\- Pero estás enojado con él.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

\- De la forma en la que contestaste su llamada. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estabas molesto, lo cual resulta raro ya que tú y yo estábamos felices y riendo minutos atrás, por lo tanto el problema es con él y no tu estado anímico en general.

\- Vaya…

\- Soy muy observador. Y acabo de deducir algo más.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

\- El motivo por el que te has estado privando de realizar las actividades que te gustan es él. No quieres hacerlo sentir mal, así que prefieres evitar muchas cosas. Sin embargo, estando lejos has podido volver a disfrutar de lo que te gusta, razón por la cual has repetido en varias ocasiones en estos días cuanto extrañas todo. Extrañas la vida que solías tener, y platicando conmigo empiezas a darte cuenta de ello, que tu novio te limita, no te deja ser libre ni feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y justo cuando logras comprenderlo y aceptarlo, él te llama, por eso le contestaste en esa manera tan fría y seca.

\- Eso… Eso es…

\- La verdad. —Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de éste— Kurt, no está bien. No puedes vivir a su sombra, bajo sus limitaciones, ni tratando de mantenerte a su ritmo. Si continúas así vas a lamentarlo en algún momento, y por lo que puedo apreciar, será más temprano que tarde.

Tienes todo el derecho de seguir con tu vida tal como era.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- Sí lo hago. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Desde cuándo tiene la paraplejía?

\- Sufrió un accidente hace unos años.

\- Debe ser mucho más difícil el dejar de caminar un día que haber nacido así. Seguramente ha sido un proceso largo y complicado tanto para él como para los que lo rodean.

\- Mucho en realidad.

\- Y aquí te hago una pregunta, ¿tuviste algo que ver con el accidente?

\- No. Cuando lo conocí eso ya había ocurrido.

\- Entonces no es tu culpa lo que pasó, Kurt. Deja de actuar de esa manera, porque es lo que estás haciendo. Te sientes culpable de vivir plenamente, culpable de disfrutar, culpable de ser tú, culpable hasta de caminar. Y eso no ayuda a nadie. Limitándote no vas a hacer que recobre la movilidad de sus piernas.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos y tragó con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ex artista estaba atento a su celular todo el tiempo, y cada vez que sonaba o alguna alerta aparecía, se emocionaba, aunque al ver que no era de Kurt, sus ánimos decaían.

Mientras se estaba bañando no paraban de sonar las notificaciones, sin embargo tuvo que contenerse de salir a prisa por temor a resbalarse. Una vez sentado en la cama tomó su teléfono y lo revisó, frunciendo el ceño al notar varios mensajes de un número desconocido. Con curiosidad abrió el primero, sorprendiéndose con lo que leía…

 ** _*_** _Hola Blaine, disculpa que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de conseguir tu número, pero realmente quiero conocerte mejor. Soy Oskar, el amigo de Patrick. Estuvimos conversando en la reunión que se celebró en casa de Elliot y su esposo. Por si no me recuerdas, te envío una foto. ***** _

El amigo del cretino Patrick... Eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y se sintió contrariado luego de mirar la imagen. Sí, el chico era atractivo, pero no tenía por qué haberle enviado esa fotografía.

Se puso a pensar en todo y recordó lo diferente que era Oskar a Patrick, así que tras analizarlo mucho, decidió leer los demás mensajes, y poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo.

Leyó una y otra vez cada texto hasta que finalmente decidió contestar, después de todo tener un nuevo amigo era lo que necesitaba.

 ** _**_** _Hola Oskar. Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Gracias por tus palabras. Yo también pasé un momento muy agradable contigo esa noche. No me molesta que consiguieras mi número, al contrario, me alegra. A mí también me gustaría conocerte más. ******_

Mensaje tras mensaje fue intercambiado durante más de una hora. Blaine no dejaba de reír con las ocurrencias del de ojos marrones, y por primera vez durante toda la semana, dejó de pensar en Kurt.

* * *

.

.

 **Imágenes, spoilers y exclusivas en Facebook: _Klainer Butt3rfly Fics_**


	40. Cap 40: Un Día a la Vez

**_* Ang Vanessa Kibummie_** Sí, son muy guapos, y están muy interesados en Kurt y Blaine.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Hay mucha intensidad en cada capítulo.

Tanto Rowan como Oskar saben lo que quieren, pero son personas muy diferentes.

Kurt no piensa con claridad, tienes mucha razón en eso, y mientras tanto Blaine se siente relegado.

¡Muchas gracias amiga! Escribir es mi pasión entera.

 ** _* Georgi G_** Mucho sucederá en los próximos capítulos.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Los irás conociendo con cada actualización y sabiendo como se desarrollan las cosas.

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ Kurt ha dejado mucho de lado, y ahora está empezando a notarlo.

Blaine se siente solo e ignorado, y ha encontrado en Oskar un apoyo.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Kurt se está dejando llevar por esa libertad que no se había dado cuenta que le hacía falta, y la influencia de Rowan definitivamente.

Esa amistad traerá consecuencias, eso es definitivo.

 _ *** Ignacia Alegría**_ Mucho va a suceder...

 _ *** Maryvigar**_ Más emociones y momentos intensos llegan.

 _ *** Jácqueline Streisand**_ Espero que te haya gustado.

 _ *** Ari Chávez**_ Irás descubriendo lo que sucederá capítulo a capítulo.

 _ *****_ _ **hummelandersonsmythe**_ Los dos han llegado para quedarse.

 ** _*_** ** _pandakoalalove_ ** La presencia de los dos tendrá consecuencias.

 _ *** nachaasdfghjkl**_ Viene un momento crucial para Kurt y Blaine.

 _ *****_ ** _DenJoseph_ ** Muy acertado tu comentario. Los dos se envolvieron en su relación de una manera que no fue correcta. El motor fue el amor, pero el amor es libertad y es lo que ambos olvidaron.

Correcto, ahora los dos necesitan darse cuenta de sus errores si quieren tener una relación sana y feliz.

Gracias. Besos desde Ecuador.

 _ *****_ ** _LetyBL_ ** Se vienen momentos complicados.

 _ *** Jeny** _ Así mismo es.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Jeje, es su encanto natural que resulta atrayente.

 _ *** ari_cr**_ Es una prueba que están atravesando.

 _ *** andrea_martinezS**_ Las cosas se pondrán complicadas.

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Así es, son heridas muy profundas que no sanan con facilidad.

Los primeros días todo estuvo bien, y sintieron esa distancia, pero las cosas fueron cambiando.

Patrick necesita aprender a pensar antes de abrir la boca y lastimar a otros.

Rowan no es buena cosa, y sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo.

Blaine creó una dependencia de Kurt, por lo que es lógico que le afecte si éste deja de comunicarse, y ahora está sufriendo por el gran distanciamiento.

De tener más fotos, las tiene, pero es la que quería enviarle. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Aquí tienes un capítulo muy extenso.

 _ *** KlainerOnTheWay**_ Rowan y Oskar han llegado para causar revuelo. Las cosas irán dando vueltas a toda velocidad.

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Amo escribir y me hace feliz saber que lo disfrutas.

Gracias también por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. =)

 _ *** florign0202**_ Irás descubriendo lo que sucederá capítulo a capítulo.

 _ *** AndreaCamacho374**_ Son muy buenos amigos =)

 ** _* ximenavaldezg_ ** Aquí la actualización.

* * *

 _ **Me encanta el apoyo que le están dando a ésta historia y todos los maravillosos comentarios que he recibido, los cuales me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Como forma de agradecimiento les traigo una actualización de 20 páginas.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40**

 **"** **Un Día a la Vez"**

* * *

.

Kurt y Rowan se encontraban sentados en lo alto de una montaña contemplando el espléndido paisaje luego de haber llegado hasta ahí escalando.

El cielo azul claro adornado con nubes danzantes era el marco de aquel escenario. Las montañas portentosas mostraban con orgullo sus magníficos colores plata, café y dorado, mientras los árboles altos y firmes en sus tonalidades de verde le daban un toque mágico al lugar, el cual sólo podía ser complementado por el pequeño lago que reflejaba toda la belleza del que se veía rodeado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, deleitándose con tan grácil espectáculo que mantenía sus ojos fijos en él.

Kurt sonrió pensando en cuanto Blaine disfrutaría estar ahí. Si su sonrisa se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas en un cielo despejado cuando iban al parque o a cualquier sitio que tuviese un paisaje remotamente bonito, estaba seguro que se quedaría fascinado si pudiese estar allí en ese momento.

De algún modo tenía que llevarlo a un sitio parecido, ya que ir a esa montaña no era posible debido a que la única forma de estar en la cima era escalando, sin embargo, hay muchas montañas y varias de ellas tienen senderos por los cuales se puede transitar.

Una voz repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

\- Es impresionante, ¿cierto? —Rowan no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreír.

\- Ah… sí, lo es.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta!

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe tu seriedad?

\- Estaba pensando en algo, eso es todo. —Suspiró— Esto es mágico. Cuando creo que nada va a superar lo que ya hemos vivido, algo mejor surge. —Sonrió ligeramente y giró la cabeza para verlo— Gracias.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti por aceptar venir y compartir éste momento conmigo.

\- Me alegra que me convencieras de hacerlo, ha sido una experiencia única.

\- A mí me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, Kurt —Volvió a sonreír y le tocó el hombro sutilmente.

\- Lo hago, y mucho. —Suspiró y volvió a contemplar las maravillas que estaban frente a él.

\- Hay que vivir al máximo, sacándole provecho a cada segundo. La vida nos ha sido dada para deleitarnos con ella.

\- Es muy cierto lo que dices.

\- Y por eso es importante que no pases sólo en casa cuando no estás trabajando. Necesitas salir más. Mira cuánto has gozado desde que estamos aquí. Es verdad que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el congreso, sin embargo, el tiempo libre que tenemos lo hemos vivido plenamente. Sí es posible combinar una carrera complicada con algo de esparcimiento.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Y voy a realizar todos los cambios que sean necesarios. Honestamente, estos días han sido increíbles. Había pasado mucho desde que me divertía así.

Rowan sonrió complacido— Soy feliz al saber que soy quien te está ayudando a vivir como debe ser, y a tener ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente sonrojado y le palmeó la rodilla— Bien, gracias por eso. Realmente lo aprecio. Eres un buen amigo.

\- Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras. —Susurró para sí mismo.

Kurt se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado mientras contemplaba todo, grabando una nota mental de cada detalle. Poco después sacó su celular y tomó varias fotos, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta que no tenía señal y por lo tanto no podía enviarlas.

\- ¿Está todo bien? —El ojiverde se paró a su lado.

\- Sí.

\- Luces agestado.

\- Ah… No es nada… Sólo quería mandar las fotos.

\- Estamos en un lugar muy apartado, difícilmente encontrarás señal.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

\- Bueno, cuando regresemos lo haces. No hay ningún apuro. Disfruta de la vista y el aire puro.

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol calentando su rostro. Una nueva imagen de su novio apareció en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Blaine…

Entonces recordó que no había sabido de él en un tiempo. La última vez que hablaron le advirtió que se abstuviese de estarlo llamando por la gran diferencia horaria, y donde él se encontraba era tarde y lo había despertado.

Tratando de aplacar las cosas terminó con un "yo te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible". Sin embargo, había transcurrido poco más de una semana de aquello, ¿tal vez dos? No estaba seguro en realidad, pero no lo había contactado en lo absoluto.

Revisó en su celular el historial de llamadas y vio la fecha de cuando su pareja se comunicó con él. Luego se dirigió a la pantalla principal, abriendo los ojos con gran amplitud al comprobar que día era. ¡Tres semanas y media! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese pasado casi un mes y no lo hubiese llamado o enviado un mensaje ni una sola vez?

De pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué actuaba así con su novio? ¿Acaso Rowan tenía razón y anhelaba tanto toda la libertad que estaba teniendo y por eso inconscientemente se estaba alejando? ¿O es que como su amigo decía, ese tiempo separados le estaba demostrando que en verdad no amaba a Blaine?

Se enfocó en el ojimiel y toda clase de recuerdos lo golpearon como un tren de carga. Otra punzada surgió, ésta vez acompañada de un nudo en la garganta, y negó con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Aquel último cuestionamiento no era posible! Lo amaba. ¡Claro que lo amaba! Pero entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se sentía nostálgico al estar solo en casa, y todavía esperando una llamada que nunca llegaba. Los fines de semana siempre fueron los peores ya que no contaba con la compañía de nadie, sin embargo desde hacía un tiempo se habían vuelto sus favoritos porque Oskar iba a verlo sin falta y realmente lo animaba, lo hacía sentir bien y útil. Más éste se encontraba fuera de la ciudad desde el miércoles y regresaría el lunes. Así que ahí estaba encerrado en aquel gran lugar un sábado al mediodía.

Salir al parque o cualquier otro lugar no era factible debido a la lluvia torrencial que caía sin clemencia. Y aunque no fuese así, tampoco podía esperar que fuesen a visitarlo porque todos tenían planes.

Suspirando seguía recorriendo su hogar y de pronto se halló frente a la sala de música, a la cual nunca entraba por todos los recuerdos tristes que le producía. Lentamente fue adentrándose en el lugar tal cual niño temeroso que se enfrenta a su visita médica.

Se acercó al gran piano de cola que fue regalo de sus padres para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, el cual alguna vez amó tocar y que ahora apenas si se atrevía a mirar.

Tímidamente fue acariciándolo por los bordes, recorriendo cada forma mientras la melancolía crecía. Quería poner los dedos sobre las teclas, pero su mano temblaba y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Negó con vehemencia dando la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse, aun cuando algo le decía que se quedase, y en su interior se formó un debate.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y esa fue la excusa perfecta para no tener que tomar una decisión. Intrigado se desplazó por la enorme morada hasta que llegó finalmente al gran portón de madera.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Tamy.

Esbozó una sonrisa y abrió de inmediato, permitiendo el ingreso de la joven alegre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí con ésta lluvia?

La chica entró y dejó el paraguas a un costado— ¡Hola Tamy! ¡Estoy feliz de verte! Creo que eso era más apropiado.

El de cabellera rizada rió genuinamente. Con el tiempo se había ido acostumbrando a la personalidad de la pelirroja y a todas sus ocurrencias. Ella era sin duda brisa fresca en su vida.

\- Hola Tamy. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, aunque me sorprende debido al clima.

\- Eso ya es diferente. —Sonrió y le besó la mejilla— Siempre he pensado que los días de lluvia hay que compartirlos con las personas que nos importan. Para mí tienen algo especial que me hace amarlos, y tú definitivamente eres de mis personas favoritas, así que, qué mejor manera de pasarlo que contigo.

\- Gracias.

\- No me agradezcas. Sólo dame algo caliente de beber.

\- Seguro. Hay chocolate.

\- ¡Amo el chocolate! —Su rostro se iluminó, y se dirigió hacia la cocina— ¿Qué hacías?

\- Nada. —La siguió y se quedó observando la manera en que sabía dónde quedaba todo y actuaba como si fuese su casa.

\- ¿Nada? Por favor, algo debiste estar haciendo, así sea mirando el techo.

\- Preparé el chocolate.

\- Está frío, así que eso no fue recién. En algo más te hallabas.

\- Bueno… Estaba en… la sala de música.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Finalmente tocaste el piano?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me trae muchos… recuerdos… tristes.

\- Deberías enfocarte en los buenos recuerdos. Eras feliz tocando el piano por ejemplo.

\- Lo era, pero no creo que ahora…

\- ¡Tonterías! —Tomó su taza con la bebida que había calentado en el microondas y bebió de ella— No puedes vivir evitando las cosas que amas, no es correcto. Además, prometiste que me darías clases.

\- Te dije que algún día.

\- Hoy es un buen día.

\- No lo creo.

\- Lo es. —Se acercó a él y movió la palanca para que la silla avanzase.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero que me enseñes a tocar el piano. Y ya que es un día lluvioso, por lo que no podemos salir, y no tenemos nada más que hacer, empecemos con las clases.

\- No, eso…

\- Por favor…

\- Tamy…

\- Por favor… Por favor…

\- Es que…

\- Lo prometiste.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Vamos, el piano no va a morderte. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Soltando un gran suspiro, miró a un costado— Está bien, lo voy a intentar.

\- ¡Súper! ¡Eres el mejor! —Lo abrazó efusivamente— Y además haces el mejor chocolate.

Blaine sonrió y tomó el control de la silla, dirigiéndose con la chica hacia la sala que siempre evitaba.

Una vez frente al piano sus dedos acariciaron las teclas, las fueron reconociendo lentamente, y antes de darse cuenta comenzó a tocar una melodía, aunque con algo de dificultad.

\- No recuerdo más.

\- Para no recodar, eso fue fabuloso.

\- Toqué mal varias notas y confundí otras.

\- No has practicado en mucho tiempo, y aun así fue hermoso. Tienes un don natural.

\- G-gracias.

\- ¿Listo para enseñarme?

\- Supongo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni lo sintieron debido a lo concentrados que estaban.

\- ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó la chica con expectación.

\- Por hoy sí. Tengo hambre.

\- Yo igual, pero no creo que hagan entregas con el clima como está y… —Se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar— Creo que ya no está lloviendo.

\- Una lluvia así de fuerte no se detiene en… —Se percató de la falta de ruido. Ya no se oía el agua golpeando con fuerza el techo— ¿Cómo es posible?

La joven miró su celular y se sorprendió— ¡Han pasado dos horas y media desde que vinimos!

\- ¿Qué? —Miró el reloj de la pared— ¡Increíble!

\- Lo sé. Lo que ocurre es que cuando te diviertes, te olvidas de todo, y eso incluye el tiempo. —Sonrió— Disfruté mucho la clase, eres un excelente profesor.

\- Gracias. Fue fácil porque eres muy buena alumna.

\- Te lo digo en serio, eres grandioso. ¿No has pensado en dar clases en una academia o tal vez particulares?

Blaine la observó, y por un instante la imagen de estar con otras personas enseñándoles a tocar instrumentos surgió en su mente, y le gustó como se sentía.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Con Kurt fuera del país por tanto tiempo, Oskar aprovechaba para pasar con Blaine cada día, y mientras más lo conocía, más atraído se sentía. Pero no era sólo una atracción física, porque estaba fascinado con él en todos los sentidos.

Luego de regresar de su viaje de negocios, lo primero que había hecho era ir a visitar al ojimiel. Al verlo lo abrazó cálida y afectuosamente, como siempre lo hacía, y le entregó un par de obsequios que le compró cuando estuvo fuera.

Una plática amena dio inicio de inmediato bajo la mirada de Nancy, a quien le agradaba el chico, pero le tenía cierto recelo a la vez porque sabía que estaba interesado en Blaine.

Alrededor de las once de la mañana, Oskar propuso salir a pasear, ir al nuevo acuario y después almorzar en un restaurante.

El pelinegro estaba renuente en aceptar. Poco a poco trataba de adaptarse al mundo exterior, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo en los lugares concurridos.

La insistencia y ocurrencias del de ojos grises fueron tales que terminó aceptando. La verdad era que éste sabía cómo convencerlo de dejar su zona de confort y lo incentivaba a hacer cosas nuevas.

Invitaron a Nancy, quien declinó manifestando tener mucho que hacer. Oskar dijo que no tenían hora de llegada por lo que Blaine le dio el resto del día libre.

El trayecto en auto seguía siendo complicado para el de ojos como la miel, aunque trataba de enfocarse en la conversación, los grandes e impresionantes edificios, las personas que transitaban los alrededores, etc. Y agradecía que su amigo fuese tan atento con él que conducía a una velocidad reducida.

Una vez en el acuario, Blaine empezó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada curiosa y poco discreta de una que otra persona, y le pidió a Oskar irse de ahí cuando se percató de un niño que no dejaba de observarlo y señalarlo mientras hablaba con su mamá.

\- Blaine, no hay ninguna razón para irnos tan pronto.

\- No entiendes. Para ti puede ser absurdo, pero ese niño no deja de mirarme y apuntar la silla. Para mí es…

\- Creo que necesitas relajarte y despejar por completo tu mente, porque no te hace bien ponerte paranoico.

\- ¿Paranoico?

\- No lo digo de forma grosera, a lo que me refiero es a que tu temor a lo que puedan pensar de ti es tal, que te aíslas angustiado por la presencia de otros. Pero si prestas atención a lo que sucede en realidad, te puedes incluso llegar a sorprender.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Sí, el niño sigue apuntando hacia ti, lo que denota que no le han enseñado buenos modales en casa, lo cual es otro tema, pero el caso es que está hablando de lo genial que está tu silla. Sólo escucha.

Blaine se pasmó ante eso, respiró profundamente y puso atención al chiquillo de unos ocho años aproximadamente. El asombro estaba pintado en su rostro, y le pedía a su mamá que le comprase una silla tan genial como la del señor.

Se mordió el labio y volvió la mirada hacia Oskar, sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Todo está en tu cabeza. La gente siempre mira y habla, de todos. Eso no quiere decir que por ello vamos a volvernos locos o dejar de salir y disfrutar la vida.

Deja de pensar en los demás, sólo concéntrate en ti, y en ser feliz.

\- Me siento tonto.

\- No lo eres. Eres humano.

\- Ah… Sí… —Suspiró.

\- Es tu decisión, Blaine, pero te digo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar éste día. Así que, si aún te quieres ir, no hay ningún problema. Porque tampoco quiero que te sientas forzado a estar aquí.

\- Amm… Sí… Tienes razón… Lo sé, pero me cuesta.

\- Poco a poco se logra. Lo importante es que no dejes de intentarlo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Quiero… quiero conocer el lugar.

Oskar sonrió ampliamente— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Le acarició el hombro— Bien, empecemos el recorrido.

Una hora después salieron maravillados y conversando sonrientes sobre todas las cosas impresionantes que habían visto.

Como cerca quedaban varios locales de comida, eligieron el que les gustó por el ambiente tranquilo, sin imaginar que tendrían un contratiempo.

Cuando iban a ingresar les dijeron que no podían hacerlo con la silla de ruedas ya que ocuparía demasiado espacio, lo que resultaría incómodo para otros comensales, así que si querían quedarse, el ojimiel debía usar una silla del local.

Blaine no supo cómo reaccionar y permaneció en silencio, tratando de pensar qué debía hacer, más se sentía abrumado y su mente se quedó en blanco. Por eso no le gustaba salir de casa. Siempre temía que situaciones como esa se presentaran.

De pronto fue sorprendido por su amigo cuando se quejó por tal atropello y exigió hablar con el dueño o el gerente, consiguiendo al final una disculpa y el ofrecimiento de una comida gratis en ese momento o cuando quisiera.

\- No era necesario. —Musitó el pelinegro cuando se fueron del lugar.

\- Claro que sí. Tienes todo el derecho de ir a comer tranquilo y a gusto a donde a ti te plazca. Ni ellos ni nadie pueden exigirte que uses una de sus sillas para atenderte. ¡Qué estupidez! —Bufó— Lamento que pasaras un mal momento.

\- Gracias.

\- Blaine…

\- Por defenderme… Por hoy… Por todo.

\- No me agradezcas. Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti.

\- Oskar…

\- Es la verdad. —Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo— Ahora vamos a buscar otro restaurante, tengo un hambre terrible.

\- Ah… Emm… S-sí, vamos. Quiero comida italiana.

\- Eso suena perfecto para mí.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Un día más transcurría y Oskar junto a Elliot y Alejandro disfrutaban de una tranquila mañana con Blaine en la piscina.

Los esposos habían ido a saludar a su amigo, sin imaginar que encontrarían al de ojos grises ahí. A ambos les agradaba, así que no tuvieron ningún problema en quedarse y compartir un tiempo con él también.

\- Voy a salir. —Dijo el ojimiel— Estoy muy cansado.

\- Sí, claro. —Elliot se movió rápidamente.

\- Ya salimos. —Expresó el español, siguiendo a su pareja.

Oskar los miró y rodó los ojos, permaneciendo donde estaba.

\- No, por favor. Que yo tenga que hacerlo no significa que deban seguirme. Voy a recostarme en el camastro. —Nadó hasta el ascensor y luego de acomodarse, salió.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó el de piel bronceada.

\- Sí, gracias.

Oskar se elevó por uno de los costados de la piscina y una vez en el suelo, caminó hacia Blaine, quien colocaba una toalla en su silla para evitar mojarla. Espero pacientemente a que estuviera listo y se sentara.

Ya frente al camastro, y ante los ojos atónitos de los esposos, lo tomó por sorpresa, levantándolo estilo nupcial y lo ayudó a acomodarse— ¿Estás bien así?

\- Sí, muchas gracias. —Le sonrió.

Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa y después se sirvió un poco de limonada— Se terminó, con el calor que hace.

\- En la cocina hay más. Está en el refrigerador.

\- Voy por ella. —Se volteó mirando a los dos hombres que permanecían de pie en la alberca— ¿Gustan algo?

\- Algo para comer sería perfecto. —Respondió Alejandro— Te acompaño para ver que conseguimos.

Con los dos lejos de ahí, Elliot salió y caminó hacia el pelinegro, sentándose en otra de las cómodas tumbonas.

\- Blaine… He observado que tienes una buena relación con Oskar. Se llevan increíblemente bien.

\- Somos amigos.

\- Ha pasado muy rápido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miró intrigado.

\- Te tomó mucho más tiempo aceptarnos a Ale y a mí, acercarte y formar una amistad.

\- Es distinto. A ustedes no los veía seguido.

\- ¿Y a él sí?

\- Casi a diario.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y eso?

\- Te lo dije, somos amigos, y Oskar viene a acompañarme.

\- Nancy está aquí todos los días. Y Rachel igual, aunque ahora se encuentre enferma.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

En la cocina Alejandro observaba al chico, y sacaba algunas cosas, poniéndolas sobre el mesón mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo? —Oskar se adelantó, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

\- Ah, sí. Claro.

\- Tú y Elliot deben dejar de sobreproteger a Blaine.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tiene que dejarlo vivir y desenvolverse por sí mismo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Cuando él dijo que iba a salir de la piscina, ustedes de inmediato lo siguieron. No había ninguna razón para que lo hicieran.

\- Tú lo cargaste y lo ayudaste a acostarse.

\- Hay una gran diferencia en ello. Sé lo complicado que es el traslado y lo de bajar de la silla para moverse hacia el camastro. Sin embargo, no salí corriendo sino que le pregunté si quería ayuda y el respondió afirmativamente.

Tampoco lo saqué del agua, ni lo senté en la silla. Lo ayudé sólo con lo último, porque él es capaz. Si hubiese querido que lo subiese al elevador o alguna otra cosa, me hubiera esperado en lugar de hacerlo solo.

No lo tomes a mal. Comprendo que lo hacen por el cariño que le tienen y sus intenciones son buenas. Pero lo que Blaine necesita es que lo alienten a ser la persona totalmente autónoma que fue alguna vez.

Él trata de ser independiente en muchas formas, pero sigue batallando con ciertos aspectos, y tener a sus amigos corriendo tras él por cada movimiento que realiza, no lo ayuda.

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes que…?

\- ¿Tú cómo no lo sabes?

Respóndeme algo, si hubieses estado con otro amigo, o si Blaine caminase y decidiese salir de la piscina, ¿te habrías apresurado a salir también? ¿O lo habrías dejado hacer lo que quisiera y continuarías disfrutando del agua?

\- Ah… Yo…

\- Exacto. No lo traten de una manera diferente como lo hacen con el resto de sus amigos.

¿Sabías que una de las cosas que más le mortifican de ir al exterior es justamente ser tratado de una manera distinta a las demás personas? No quiere ser subestimado, ni que sientan compasión por él.

Blaine es una persona normal. Sí, con ciertas limitaciones tal vez, pero capaz de desenvolverse, y de vivir y disfrutar su vida como tú, como yo, o como cualquiera.

Alejandro lo miraba fijamente, analizando todo lo que escuchaba con atención— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Blaine? Me refiero a que no llevas mucho tiempo de haberlo conocido, y no me explico qué interés tienes en él.

\- Aunque no veo como eso te concierna, mis intenciones con él son las mejores.

\- Me concierne porque es mi amigo, y también porque tiene un novio que es otro de mis grandes amigos.

\- Un novio que no se acuerda que existe… ¡Eso sí es una relación ideal! —Exclamó con ironía, y tomó la jarra llena con limonada helada.

\- Lo que suceda entre ellos no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Lo es, porque me duele ver a Blaine sufrir por una persona que no lo merece. —El español se quedó mudo ante tal declaración— Bien, como creo que no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

\- Oskar es una buena persona, Blaine. Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero… no me gusta la forma en la que te mira o en la que te habla con tanta dulzura. ¿Con qué derecho hace eso?

\- Él es así.

\- ¿Por qué se lo permites?

\- Porque me gusta la forma en la que me hace sentir.

\- ¿Y qué hay con Kurt?

\- ¿Qué con él?

\- ¿Te olvidas que es tu pareja?

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y le dio una mirada de desilusión— Parece que no me conocieras. Amo a Kurt, y siempre lo tengo presente, aunque sea él quien se haya olvidado de mí.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¿Limonada? —Oskar colocó la jarra sobre la mesa y los miró.

\- No. —Respondió Elliot con seriedad.

\- Yo sí.

Oskar sirvió un vaso para Blaine, y luego de entregárselo se sentó en otra de las tumbonas.

El ojiazul lo observó hasta que su esposo apareció luciendo contrariado. Luego de eso permanecieron por media hora más antes de retirarse.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba sentado en la arena con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente y sintiendo como la brisa lo acariciaba. Los pasados días habían sido los más pesados y complicados en el congreso, y a eso se le sumaba la falta de sueño de la que estaba sufriendo últimamente.

Unas manos se posaron repentinamente sobre sus hombros, dándole un vigoroso masaje.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Se siente tan bien! —Gimoteó — ¡Esto era justo lo que necesitaba!

\- Intenta relajarte y deja de pensar tanto. Eso es lo que te tiene tenso.

\- No es fácil. —Suspiró— Hay mucho que… me preocupa.

\- ¿Preocuparte? No, no, no. Para eso te hubieras quedado en el hotel. Hoy es el único día libre que tenemos, y debes aprovecharlo. —Continuó con el masaje.

Minutos después las manos fueron descendiendo por la espalda. —Acuéstate, estás lleno de nudos y esto requiere que tu cuerpo esté cómodo.

El castaño actuó al instante, tendiéndose boca abajo sobre la toalla y dejando escapar varios sonidos mientras aquellas manos hacían su trabajo— Deberías dedicarte a esto en tus tiempos libres. Eres mágico, Rowan.

\- Si alguien aquí tiene magia, eres tú.

El castaño abrió los ojos, y apoyándose sobre un codo giró ligeramente hacia un costado— ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Eres muy especial. Es imposible que no lo sepas.

\- Oh… Gracias.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.

Sé que nos conocemos desde hace un largo tiempo, pero desde que estamos aquí he tenido la oportunidad de tratarte más y de compartir muchos momentos grandiosos junto a ti. Eres… impresionante.

\- Rowan… eso es… Gracias. Quizá no lo he mencionado antes, pero eres sorprendente en muchos sentidos y pasar éste tiempo contigo ha sido muy enriquecedor para mí.

El ojiverde quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente, sin embargo se abstuvo porque sabía que ese no era un buen movimiento, y que lo único que probablemente conseguiría sería enojo y hasta rechazo.

\- Me alegra saber que estoy generando cambios positivos en tu vida. —Sonrió de forma deslumbrante— Espero que eso no cambie cuando regresemos. —Se mordió el labio ligeramente— Ahora acuéstate para seguir con el masaje.

Kurt lo contempló durante varios segundos antes de tumbarse y permitir que lo ayudase a relajarse— No, no tiene por qué cambiar. —Cerró los ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco, fallando totalmente.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

\- Ya basta. —Dijo el ojimiel sujetándose el estómago en medio de una carcajada— Eres tan gracioso.

\- Me encanta hacerte reír. Quiero darte toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Oskar…

\- Es la verdad, Blaine. —Se fue acercando— Son dos meses de conocerte, de compartir contigo, de ir descubriendo lo hermosa persona que eres. Te quiero, y te quiero en mi vida.

\- Ya estoy en tu vida.

\- Y agradezco cada día por ello, pero deseo tanto que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí. Te aseguro que jamás te fallaré, no voy a ponerte en segundo lugar nunca, ni olvidarme de ti. ¿Cómo podría? Si tu presencia ilumina mis días.

\- ¿Realmente sientes eso? —Preguntó con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

\- Blaine, es imposible no amarte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. He tratado de contenerme, pero ya no puedo callar más.

Soltando el aire retenido lo miró a los ojos— Eres una persona bellísima, Oskar, y le has hecho tanto bien a mi vida. Sin embargo, no puedo corresponderte. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad incondicional.

\- Quiero más que eso.

\- Lamento si lo que tengo para dar no es suficiente para ti.

\- Todo lo que viene de ti es perfecto, es sólo que quiero tu corazón.

\- Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

\- Dame la oportunidad de ganármelo y de demostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte.

\- No es posible.

\- Pero si…

\- Te voy a pedir por favor que no insistas.

El hombre de piel bronceada empezó a caminar en círculos mientras observaba el suelo y murmuraba.

Después de aquello, los dos permanecieron en silencio apenas cruzando miradas furtivas.

\- Oskar, ¿e-estás bien?

\- No. Pero olvídalo.

\- No puedo.

\- Mejor enséñame el progreso que has hecho con el piano.

\- Lo que haces no…

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello. Si no hay nada que cambie, dejemos así las cosas.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien.

Se dirigieron a la sala de música donde estuvieron alrededor de media hora y luego bajaron. Había una evidente tensión entre ellos, aunque ambos trataban de disimularla.

Al día siguiente Oskar no fue a casa de Blaine, ni se comunicó con él, lo cual el pelinegro comprendió perfectamente. Sin embargo, horas más tarde le envió un mensaje corto deseándole buenas noches.


	41. Cap 41: Lo que el Corazón Siente

**_Saludos a todas y todos. Sé que esperaban la actualización la semana pasada, sin embargo tuve otra recaída con mi salud, lo cual está pasando cada vez con más frecuencia, pero ya repuesta, estoy aquí cumpliendo con lo ofrecido._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41**

 **"** **Lo que el Corazón Siente"**

* * *

.

Luego de un par de días Oskar había regresado a casa de Blaine, al comienzo hubo algo de tensión entre ellos, pero no tardaron en volver a la camaradería de siempre.

\- ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos? —Preguntó el de ojos grises— Yo cocino, y luego podemos ver películas toda la noche.

\- No creo que sea correcto. —Blaine miró hacia un costado y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Sólo vamos a compartir un momento agradable. Siempre lo hacemos.

\- Sí, pero lo que propones es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

\- Se siente como si fuese una cita, Oskar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo si lo fuese?

\- Sabes que tengo novio.

\- Un novio que se va por tres meses y te deja solo. —Negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un sonido con la boca— Mal, muy mal. Debió llevarte con él.

\- Eso es absurdo. Él se fue por trabajo, ¿qué haría yo allá?

\- Si fueses mi novio te llevaría conmigo a cualquier rincón del mundo y siempre encontraría tiempo para ti, para hacerte sonreír de esa manera tan hermosa, para estar a tu lado, para cuidarte y para tratarte como a un rey.

\- Por muy hermoso que suene, sabes que no es realista. No puedes llevar a tu pareja a todas partes, menos si se trata de un viaje de trabajo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero sí te llevaría a todos los lugares que fuese posible, y cuando no pudiera y me tocase estar lejos, no te descuidaría. Te puedo asegurar que encontraría el momento para llamarte, para enviarte un mensaje. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma escribir: "hola amor, deseo que tengas un excelente día", "buenas noches cariño, te amo", "te extraño mucho, ya quiero volver"? Son mensajes cortos que se escriben en segundos. Rayos, ahora se pueden enviar notas de voz, las cuales toman menos tiempo todavía.

\- Oskar…

\- ¡No hay excusa alguna!

\- No entiendes.

\- ¡Entiendo muy bien lo injusto que es esto! —Gruñó— ¡Siento tanta rabia porque él tiene la suerte de que lo ames, y no lo valora! —Cerró los ojos— Y mientras tanto yo daría lo que sea por ti. —Comenzó a caminar en círculos— Eres magnífico en todos los sentidos, Blaine, y si estuvieras conmigo buscaría siempre el modo de demostrártelo. Sería el novio que mereces, y no uno que ni siquiera tiene un minuto para ti.

\- Kurt tiene mucho que hacer, y los horarios son distintos.

\- Estoy seguro que dispone de tiempo libre. Es imposible que esté ocupado las veinticuatro horas. No lo justifiques.

\- Igual es…

\- Nada, Blaine. No hay ninguna excusa para que se haya olvidado de ti. Puede que esté muy ocupado, pero no me digas que en casi dos meses no ha tenido ni un momento libre. Sabes que no está bien que se haya ido y prácticamente desde el comienzo te haya dejado de lado. No es correcto. Eso no lo hace una persona que ama a su pareja y la valora.

Hay muchos que piensan "llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y mi pareja sabe lo que siento", y en base a eso no se preocupan nunca más y dan las cosas por sentado. Bueno, esas personas no merecen tener a alguien a su lado, porque esa es la peor y más estúpida creencia.

Una relación es de dos y se construye día a día. Jamás puede ser unilateral y nunca dejas de trabajar en ella.

\- No sigas con eso, por favor. —Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos— No sabes cómo duele entender… que tienes razón.

El hombre alto lo miró y su corazón se contrajo— Lo lamento. —Se agachó frente a él y lo tomó de las manos— No me gusta verte triste. No era mi intención en ningún momento que te pusieras así… Ahora me siento terrible.

Me llena de tanta rabia esta situación, y no medí mis palabras. Lo único que quería era hacerte entender que puedo darte tanto, todo lo que mereces y anhelas. Sólo deseo una oportunidad. Si me aceptas voy a amarte y a hacerte inmensamente feliz.

\- Él prometió lo mismo… al igual que Benoît en su momento. Pero es obvio que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que alguien mantenga su palabra.

\- No voy a permitir que digas eso, Blaine. Vales demasiado, y cualquier hombre sería más que afortunado de tenerte.

\- Oskar, por favor. —Su voz se quebró.

\- Me odio por hacerte llorar. —Gruñó y se puso de pie— Creo que no fue una buena idea haber venido. —Cuando intentó soltar la mano que todavía sujetaba, un agarre firme no se lo permitió

\- No me dejes. —Suplicó.

\- Blaine…

\- Eres muy importante para mí. No quiero perderte… ¡Mierda! —Golpeó con el puño uno de sus muslos— Estoy siendo egoísta. No es justo para ti. Lo siento.

Oskar respiró profundamente, tragando con dificultad el nudo que obstruía su garganta— No eres egoísta en lo absoluto. Además, quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento. —Lentamente se fue inclinando y miró a su amigo a los ojos— Nunca vas a perderme, lo prometo. —Le besó la frente— Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

En un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad un grupo de médicos disfrutaban de una agradable tarde entre risas y plática mientras degustaban sus platillos.

Con el pasar de las horas casi todos se habían retirado, quedando sólo dos personas en el lugar.

\- ¿Un poco más de vino? —Preguntó el hombre de piel morena.

\- No, no más. —Respondió Kurt con una risita— He bebido demasiado ya.

\- Bien. Entonces tal vez debemos hablar de algo.

\- ¿De qué? —Lo miró intrigado.

\- En realidad soy yo el que tiene que hablar, y debo aprovechar ahora que me he armado de valor.

\- No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres, Rowan?

\- Me gustas mucho Kurt. Más que gustarme, tengo sentimientos por ti, y ya no puedo seguir callando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres gay? —Lo miró confundido— Te conocí una novia hace un tiempo.

\- Supongo que es la esencia de la persona lo que me importa.

\- Tal vez es todo el alcohol que tomaste lo que te hace…

\- No, en lo absoluto. Estoy muy seguro de lo que me pasa contigo. No es algo nuevo, no es de hoy.

\- ¡Oh! E-entiendo… O eso creo.

\- Eso es bueno. —Lo tomó de la mano— Porque aumenta mis posibilidades de estar a tu lado.

\- Estás interpretando mal las cosas.

\- No lo hago. Sin embargo, pienso que podemos tener esta conversación en un lugar más privado. ¿Regresamos al hotel?

\- Amm… Sí, eso me parece bien.

\- Perfecto. —Le sonrió coquetamente. Acto seguido se levantó velozmente para abrirle la silla— Permíteme.

\- Gracias. —Sonrió y se puso de pie.

Tras un viaje en taxi de cuarenta y cinco minutos los médicos llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban y se dirigieron a la habitación de Rowan. Una vez dentro, Kurt se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras miraba alrededor con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Ofreció el ojiverde acercándose al mini bar.

\- En el restaurante ya te había dicho que no. He bebido suficiente por hoy.

\- Bueno. Yo sí voy a tomar una copa. —Luego de preparar su trago se sentó frente al castaño y respiró profundamente— ¿Sabes que eres especial?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Eres muy especial, Kurt. Me encantas, me vuelves loco. Dos meses y ya no puedo estar sin ti. No dejo de pensarte ni de soñarte.

\- Ah… No sé qué decir.

\- Me haces sentir tantas cosas que mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza cada vez que te veo, te pienso o te siento.

\- Rowan…

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó acortando el espacio entre ellos— Eres todo lo que siempre he soñado, Kurt. Y sé que también te gusta estar a mi lado. Junto a mí vives muchas aventuras y disfrutas la vida al máximo. Entre nosotros todo es nuevo, emocionante, no hay limitaciones ni excusas de ningún tipo.

\- Creo que sí voy a aceptarte ese trago. —Se esquivó empujando su propio cuerpo hacia un costado.

\- Seguro. —Dijo en un tono sensual y fue a preparar la bebida, entregándosela poco después— Espero te guste, es mi especialidad.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente y bebió todo el contenido de golpe, haciendo un sonido cuando este le raspó la garganta— Estaba muy fuerte.

\- No debiste beberlo tan rápido. —Tomó el vaso, rozando los blancos dedos en el camino, y lo colocó en el suelo.

\- Está haciendo calor aquí. —Se sopló con una mano.

\- Lo que sucede es que tú eres muy caliente, y tu calor se expande por todo el lugar.

\- Rowan… —Se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba de manera excesiva. ¿Qué tenía la bebida?

\- Sólo digo la verdad. No puedo dejar de admirar lo atractivo y perfecto que eres. —Le acarició el rostro y se fue acomodando lentamente, haciéndolo ir hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón.

\- Ah… —Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo porque sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse.

\- Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti. —Se movió hasta cubrir el torso del castaño con una parte de su cuerpo, y le dio una mirada libidinosa antes de unir sus labios apasionadamente— Oh… Kurt… —Gimió al separarse, recorriendo con una mano el pecho de este mientras le besaba el cuello.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Blaine y Oskar se encontraban cerca de la piscina conversando luego de haber estado nadando durante veinte minutos.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de todos los progresos que sigues haciendo. Eso fue fantástico. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el de ojos grises.

\- Gracias. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. No podría lograrlo si no fuese por tu apoyo y ayuda.

\- Estoy seguro que lo hubieses hecho igual. Eres excepcional, Blaine, y un gran luchador. Sé que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- Por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos.

\- Lo único que he…

\- Has hecho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y gracias por el hermoso día de campo que tuvimos en el parque.

\- Deja de agradecerme. Cualquier gesto resulta poco para alguien como tú.

Blaine se sonrojó y sintió como el color se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Sonrió ampliamente, y su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a su amigo cerrando el espacio entre ellos— Oskar… —Suspiró.

\- Eres más de lo que había soñado. —Sus labios se unieron de forma suave y hubo apenas un ligero movimiento.

\- Te amo Blaine. —Susurró aún sin separarse.

Un fuerte carraspeo se escuchó, acompañado por una voz que denotaba gran molestia, el cual los hizo apartarse— ¿Interrumpo?

\- ¡Tammy! —Exclamó asustado el ojimiel.

\- Vine para las clases de piano, pero es evidente que estás muy ocupado engañando a Kurt.

\- Yo no…

\- ¿Crees que soy tonta acaso? Y ciega tampoco soy. Ahora entiendo por qué este sujeto pasa aquí tanto tiempo.

\- No te permito que me hables de esa forma.

\- Creí que en verdad amabas a Kurt, pero ahora me doy cuenta la clase de persona que eres. Sólo juegas con él por…

\- ¡Basta! —Dijo Oskar molesto— ¡No tienes por qué expresarte de esa manera sobre Blaine! ¡Él es la persona más noble, dulce y honesta que pueda existir!

\- Yo tenía el mejor concepto de él, sin embargo es una decepción total saber que es un tramposo infiel que engaña a su pareja en su propio hogar. Eso es lo más bajo que alguien puede hacer.

\- ¡No he engañado a Kurt! —Alzó la voz angustiado.

\- Besar a alguien que no es tu pareja es infidelidad, por si no lo sabías. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue molesta, hablando entre dientes, tropezando con Rachel en el camino.

\- Tammy, fíjate por donde vas.

\- Lo siento… Es que estoy furiosa… Blaine es la peor persona… Debes decirle a Kurt que se vaya de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?

\- ¡Pregúntale a Anderson! —Expresó molesta y salió de la casa.

Mientras tanto Oskar tomaba del rostro con ambas manos al pelinegro y lo miraba a los ojos— Lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar, pero nada puede borrar el momento mágico de ese beso.

\- No… —Quería decir que no había sido correcto, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta porque en realidad se había sentido bien, lo cual resultaba muy confuso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Tammy? —Indagó la castaña, abriendo ampliamente los ojos por la escena con la que se encontró— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

\- No es lo que piensas. —Respondió Blaine titubeante.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Ahora no, Rachel. —Apartó las manos de Oskar de su rostro y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo para tratar de comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba realmente contrariado dando vueltas en la habitación del hotel. Luego de lo ocurrido con Rowan, andaba de un humor muy cambiante, y había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa.

Para completar el cuadro, llevaba toda la semana sin cobertura en su teléfono, y pedir en recepción realizar una llamada internacional, a pesar de lo costoso que era, no valió de nada ya que recibió una explicación absurda, a su parecer, de por qué no daban ese servicio.

Usando el celular de un compañero del congreso se había comunicado con la compañía proveedora que tenía contratada, y poco había faltado para que los insultase por haberle quitado el servicio de _Roaming_ que activó antes de salir de viaje.

La persona que lo atendió se disculpó y le indicó que la falta de señal se debía a un problema técnico, asegurándole que estaban trabajando para solucionarlo y que pronto el servicio sería reestablecido.

Pero de eso habían pasado más de cinco horas y continuaba sin cobertura.

Su compañero le dijo que podía usar su teléfono todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin embargo no era lo que deseaba hacer. Debía realizar varias llamadas personales y resultaba incómodo hacerlas desde un dispositivo que no fuese el suyo, ya que por consideración no podría extenderse cuanto quisiera.

Horas más tarde salió a cenar en grupo, aunque casi no prestó atención a la plática ya que pasó revisando su celular cada diez minutos.

Al regreso declinó la invitación de Rowan para pasear o realizar cualquier otra actividad, despidiéndose secamente para dirigirse a su habitación donde se bañó y acostó a leer un poco. Cansado de esperar tener señal en su teléfono, se quedó dormido, despertando un par de veces para revisar y gruñir en descontento.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue tomar su celular y realizó un gesto de alivio. Marcó un número y esperó mientras timbraba. Al ver la hora decidió que lo mejor era colgar ya que era tarde en la noche al otro lado del mundo.

Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón rojo que daría por finalizada la llamada, la pantalla se iluminó y vio a un ser adormilado.

Ese rostro, el cabello alborotado cayendo por sus ojos, el pequeño bostezo… Todo formó una combinación que hizo saltar su corazón y latir con fuerza.

 _\- Blaine…_

 _\- Kurt…_ —Dijo en medio de otro bostezo, y esbozó una sonrisa mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. De pronto la sonrisa desapareció y miró con seriedad la pantalla.

 _\- Ho-hola. ¿Cómo e-estás?_

 _\- Con sueño. Acabas de despertarme._

 _\- E-entiendo que estés enojado conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, está bien._

 _\- No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso para expresar lo que siento._

Aquel tono frío y sarcástico le hizo recordar al Blaine que conoció en el centro de rehabilitación, y una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo— _No he dicho eso. A lo que me refería era a que es normal que estés enojado. No me he portado bien contigo._

 _Lamento haber sido grosero la última vez que hablamos y después de eso no comunicarme hasta hoy. De hecho, quise hacerlo antes pero mi teléfono no ha tenido señal toda la semana._

 _\- ¿Y los otros dos meses y medio en los que sí tuviste cobertura? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te dio la gana de hablarme? ¿O qué?_

 _\- No hay justificación para ello, y merezco todos tus reclamos._

 _\- Esperé y esperé una llamada, un minuto por lo menos, pero nada._

 _\- Lo lamento._

 _\- ¿Sabes cuándo dejé de esperar? Al comienzo de este mes, cuando te mandé un mensaje pidiéndote que me llamases… lo cual nunca sucedió. Ni siquiera respondiste el mensaje, y claro, ¿cómo lo harías si te estabas divirtiendo en un club nocturno con tus compañeros?_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?_

 _\- Rachel llamó al hotel y fue lo que le dijeron._

 _\- ¿Por qué llamó al hotel?_

 _\- Para decirte que tuve un accidente._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Estuve hospitalizado cinco días, y cada uno de ellos esperé por ti._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me llamó a mi teléfono? ¿Por qué no persistió?_

 _\- Porque no se lo permití. Yo ya te había pedido que te comunicaras conmigo, y no lo hiciste. No iba a seguir insistiendo._

 _\- Debiste hacerlo. Ella no debió escucharte._

 _\- No, Kurt. No voy a rogar por tu atención. Así no es cómo funciona una relación._

 _Me ha tomado tiempo entenderlo y me ha dolido aceptarlo, pero si tú ya no sientes nada por mí, lo mejor que podemos hacer…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No digas eso! Te amo. Juro que te amo, y te extraño demasiado._ —Los orbes azules se convirtieron en dos piscinas— _De verdad te extraño mucho._

 _\- Ajá._

 _\- Blaine, cariño._ —El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza— _Tienes mucha razón en estar tan enojado y hasta en dudar de mis sentimientos. No puedo culparte ni reclamarte por ello ya que soy el único responsable._

Una lágrima rodó furtiva por su mejilla— _Sé que decir que lo lamento no soluciona las cosas, pero realmente lo siento. Jamás debí dejarte de lado. Fue completamente incorrecto de mi parte, y te pido que me perdones._

 _Eres lo más importante para mí, Blaine, y lamento tanto no habértelo demostrado. Pero si me das una oportunidad, voy a compensártelo. Prometo nunca más volver a hacerte sufrir ni sentir que no estás en mi corazón, porque ese es el lugar que ocupas._

 _\- Yo… Ah… No lo sé, Kurt._

 _\- Voy a demostrarte hasta el último día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo, sólo dame la oportunidad de hacerlo._

Los ojos como la miel se tornaron acuosos, y su dueño bajó la cabeza— _Eh… Ah…_

 _\- Perdóname, perdóname por todo, aun por lo que no sabes. No volveré a fallarte._

 _\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?_

 _\- He sido un completo idiota… Sólo eso._ —Sollozó y se mordió el labio— _¿Puedes perdonarme?_

Blaine levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente— _Sí, está bien… Pero sí siento que…_

 _\- No volveré a fallarte, no te dejaré de lado, y nunca haré nada para lastimarte. Lo prometo._ —Soltó el aire retenido— _Te amo tanto, cariño, y quiero que el tiempo que falta para estar de regreso pase muy rápido para poder abrazarte, besarte y decirte una y mil veces cuánto te amo y todo lo que significas para mí._

 _\- Kurt…_

 _\- Voy a llamarte cada día hasta que vuelva, y te mandaré tantos mensajes como sea posible. Prometo que cada día a tu lado te haré sentir la persona más amada en este mundo._

 _\- Kurt…_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Te amo._


	42. Cap 42: Enfrentando la Realidad

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Así es, se vienen situaciones complicadas y que a los dos los harán darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

 _ *** Kmiilo Bastidas** _ La distancia trae consigo muchos aspectos, y determina qué tan fuerte es una relación.

 _ *** Floraida Rangel**_ Kurt se ha olvidado de todo y dedicado a divertirse y hacer lo que antes no.

Las cosas se han puesto complicadas, y Blaine se ha visto afectado.

 _ *** Maria Soledad Rodriguez**_ Eso es totalmente correcto. Oskar es un hombre bueno que quiere sinceramente a Blaine y lo ha ayudado de muchas formas.

Fueron muchas emociones en un solo capítulo. ¡Gracias!

 _ *** Veronica Rucci**_ ¡OMG! ¡Qué reacción!

Las cosas se pusieron fuertes, lo sé. De nada, gracias a ti por seguir aquí.

 _ *** Nicol López Alcívar**_ Jajajaja golpes y todos tus planes para hacerlo sufrir ㈳4㈳4㈳4

Sí, hubo toda clase de emociones presentes, y como sabes, se vienen más.

Kurt cometió varios errores en su relación con Blaine, y ahora es cuando lo está descubriendo.

 _ *** Nicole Tamayo**_ Kurt se está dejando llevar por Rowan y las circunstancias.

Jajaja, amé tu comentario "es estresante, pero vale la pena" =D

 _ *** D'Criss VM**_ Pronto lo sabrás.

No eres la única persona sensible ante ese tema, te entiendo.

Ahora que no están juntos, los dos están pasando por situaciones y etapas distintas y que de un modo u otro les han abierto los ojos.

 _ *** Andrea Martínez**_ Kurt ha cometido varios errores por los que tendrá que responder.

 _ *** Lizzie Rosett**_ Espero te guste =)

 _ *** VernicaMejaTreinor**_ Gracias, un excelete día para ti también.

 _ *** DenJoseph**_ Tammy es una buena chica y gran amiga. Su presencia le ha hecho bien a Blaine.

Tu apreciación es correcta. Oskar es totalmente diferente a Rowan, y sus intenciones también son distintas.

Así es, la distancia puede separar o unir más a una pareja, y este es un momento crucial.

 _ *** ximenavaldezg**_ Sí, Blaine va a descubrir en el piano una nueva pasión =)

El tiempo alejados ha provocado cambios en los dos.

Hay muchas emociones involucradas en cada parte de esta historia.

 _ *** AdrianaBotero2**_ Las cosas están tomando otros rumbos.

 _ *** blue_anonim**_ Oskar es sincero en su ofrecimiento.

 _ *** ari_cr**_ Así es, Blaine lo quiere como amigo, aunque habrá cosas que no podrá evitar sentir.

 _ *** PrettyLittle124**_ Tanto Oskar como Rowan van a aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse más a ellos, aunque sus intenciones y formas son distintas.

Jajaja, nunca fallas, siempre me haces reír con algunos de tus comentarios ㈳4㈳4㈳4

 _ *** Jeny**_ Los dos están pasando por diferentes emociones y situaciones.

 _ *** Georgi G**_ Las intenciones de Oskar no son las mismas que las de Rowan.

Blaine se siente solo y que no es bueno para nadie =( Por su parte Kurt está disfrutando de cosas que había dejado de lado.

 _ *** soynathalie** _ Todo ese tipo de emociones son parte de la historia.

Gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra saberlo. Aquí está la actualización =)

 _ *** AndreaCamacho374** _ Así es como Blaine se ha sentido por el comportamiento de Kurt hacia él.

 _ *** AnaValdivia265**_ Las cosas están por tomar un giro completo.

 _ *** hummelandersonsmythe**_ ¡Correcto! Eso es exactamente lo que ha sucedido. Tantos Oskar como Rowan tienen puntos de vista distintos, y les han mostrado las cosas desde esa perspectiva a Blaine y Kurt. Ahora todo está tomando matices diferentes.

Hay mucho que está por suceder ahora.

 _ *** LoveForColfer**_ Estoy mejor, muchas gracias =)

No te equivocas, Oskar y Rowan son muy diferentes.

Gracias por tu increíble comentario. Me hace tan feliz saber que amas mis historias ? Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas, y mañana habrá otra más ;)

 _ *** ximenavaldezg**_ En el caso de Oskar, es diferente.

 _ *** SamGleekKlainer**_ Muchas gracias.

Los sentimientos de Oskar son sinceros, él quiere a Blaine, y lo quiere para bien, a diferencia de Oskar que tiene dobles intenciones.

Esa es la forma en la que Blaine se siente respecto a las parejas.

Las cosas se han complicado un poco con la distancia =(

 _ *** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Ya sabes, mi salud no es estable, así que tengo días buenos y otros no tanto, pero aquí sigo. Gracias.

Jajajaja, mándolo otros tres meses para que puedas estar tranquilo jajaja ㈳4 xD

Los sentimientos de Oskar son reales, no hay segundas intenciones involucradas en ellos.

Así es, Todo lo que Oskar dijo es muy cierto. Una relación es algo de dos, y no la puedes descuidar.

Esa es la forma en la que Blaine se siente =(

Rowan está duspuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para conquistar a Kurt, y llevarlo a la cama.

Rachel al igual que Nancy tienen llave para poder entrar y salir de la casa sin molestar a Blaine.

Tammy está realmente furiosa, si hay algo que no tolera es la infifelidad.

Rachel está pendiente de Blaine, y ya no como una de sus obligaciones porque dejó de trabajar para él, lo hace como amiga.

Así es, lamentablemente Kurt ha estado dedicado a divertirse y se olvidó a ese punto de Blaine.

Kurt no quiere lastimarlo de nuevo porque realmente lo ama.

Jajaja, yo sé lo que quieres ㈳4㈳4

 _ *** user89090323**_ Así van las cosas...

 _ *** -BeWhoUAre-**_ Eso es lo que él siente y decidió no callarlo más.

* * *

 ** _Wow! ¡Estoy emocionada con la cantidad de comentarios recibidos! Son sin duda la motivación para seguir escribiendo y dándoles lo mejor capítulo a capítulo._**

 ** _De hecho, la siguiente actualización, que era para el transcurso de esta semana, la haré esta noche._ _Así que de aquí me voy a escribir ;)_**

 ** _¡Gracias infinitas por todo su apoyo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42**

 **"Enfrentando la Realidad"**

* * *

.

\- Kurt, esto no puede seguir así. —Dijo Rowan en un tono serio, sujetándolo del brazo con firmeza, evitando que subiese al ascensor— O me ignoras o me tratas con frialdad, y no es justo. No he hecho nada para ganarme esto.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo?

\- No. Tenemos que hablar, y es lo que vamos a hacer.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Sabes muy bien que sí. Te comportas de esa forma desde lo que ocurrió entre nosotros la otra noche, pero no voy a permitir que esto continúe.

\- ¡Cállate! —Miró a los costados a las personas que iban pasando.

\- ¡No! ¡Y no me importa quién me escuche! Lo que pasó…

\- ¡Nada pasó!

\- Que no quieras admitirlo no significa que no haya ocurrido.

Kurt le dio una mirada asesina y se soltó del agarre— Déjame en paz. Nunca debió… Eso fue…

\- ¿Un error?

\- Sí, un error. Un terrible error.

\- No sabes cómo me duele que digas eso.

\- Por favor, Rowan.

\- Sólo quiero hablar, que aclaremos todo.

El médico pasó los dedos por su castaña cabellera y cerró los ojos mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración— Este no es el lugar para ello.

\- Hoy después del congreso en tu habitación. ¿Te parece bien?

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Kurt sólo asintió e ingresó al ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, yéndose hasta el fondo para confundirse entre las personas que ahí iban.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Rachel se encontraba en casa de Elliot y Alejandro. Los tres habían permanecido sentados en la sala en silencio durante varios minutos.

\- Déjame entender esto, —dijo el de descendencia española luego de analizar lo que había escuchado— ¿nos estás diciendo que Blaine tiene un romance con Oskar?

\- No exactamente. —Contestó la chica con cierta molestia teñida en su rostro— Lo que dije es que he notado a Blaine muy entusiasmado y feliz cada vez que Oskar va a visitarlo, lo cual pasa muy seguido. Y también me he percatado de la forma en que Oskar lo mira.

\- Nosotros igual. —Afirmó Elliot. —Es más que obvio que Blaine le gusta.

\- Yo diría que más que gustarle. Tiene sentimientos por él… pero al parecer Blaine también siente algo por Oskar.

\- Él ama a Kurt. —Dijo Alejandro en un tono serio.

\- Y no estoy sugiriendo lo contrario, chicos. —Movió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado al otro a la vez que llevaba una mano hacia un costado de su cuello— Es sólo que todo esto es tan complejo.

\- ¿Complejo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no podría culpar a Blaine por sentirse bien junto a Oskar, después de todo, este es maravilloso con él siempre.

Por otro lado, Kurt lo ha descuidado mucho. Desde que se fue, prácticamente lo ha ignorado, y la última vez que hablaron fue grosero con él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel? —Alejandro la miró confundido.

\- Obviamente ustedes no sabían de esto. —Suspiró— No entiendo lo que pasa con Kurt, realmente no lo entiendo, porque él no es así, al menos no el Kurt que conocía, pero su comportamiento deja mucho por desear.

Son apenas unos pocos meses los que no han estado juntos, y las cosas se están desmoronando entre ellos.

\- ¿Desmoronando? —Preguntó Elliot con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Los primeros días Kurt llamaba a Blaine y le mandaba mensajes cada vez que le era posible, pero de pronto eso cambió y empezó a comunicarse con menos frecuencia, y cuando lo hacía, siempre parecía molesto por algo y era muy cortante. Las cosas siguieron así hasta que finalmente dejó de llamar. Blaine esperó día tras día, y la preocupación lo hizo tomar el teléfono y marcarle.

Kurt fue muy grosero con él, hasta se molestó porque lo había despertado. Alegó que estaba muy ocupado y que hablarían cuando tuviese tiempo. Al final le dejó en claro que no quería que volviese a llamarlo.

\- Él no haría algo así. —Dijo el de cabellera oscura negando con la cabeza—No tiene sentido. No suena a Kurt en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Blaine mintió?

\- No, pero tal vez mal interpretó las cosas.

\- Te aseguro que no fue así. Yo lo vi sufriendo, dejando de comer y de dormir, partiéndose la cabeza intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Exageró todo. Así de simple. Y es comprensible en cierto modo porque desde que ellos empezaron su relación, nunca se habían separado de esa forma, por consiguiente el tiempo que han estado alejados le parece eterno.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Elliot. No es cuestión de Blaine, realmente Kurt lo dejó de lado un día así como si nada. Incluso Blaine llegó a preguntarme si creía que Kurt ya no lo amaba.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Es lo que estoy diciendo, exagera las cosas.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza— Supongamos que le afectó la distancia y lo extrañaba demasiado, pero, ¿y la actitud de Kurt? Porque te puedo garantizar que no es un invento. ¿A qué se debe su cambio de comportamiento?

\- No cambió. Él siempre fue dulce, cariñoso, preocupado, y lo sigue siendo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ustedes han ido a visitar a Blaine cuando les ha sido posible, y obviamente no les ha dicho nada, pero yo estoy con él la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que Nancy, y las dos lo hemos visto mal.

Es más, yo estuve con Blaine en varias de las ocasiones en que Kurt lo llamó, y cada vez eran menos frecuentes y más cortantes. Pasaron de ser pláticas a monólogos prácticamente. La última vez la llamada no duró ni dos minutos. La decepción en su rostro y su mirada es algo que no puedo olvidar.

\- Durante el tiempo que Kurt y yo fuimos novios nos tocó estar separados en algunas ocasiones, y nada cambió entre nosotros. Nos llamábamos o nos escribíamos cuando era posible. Llegamos incluso a estar una semana entera sin saber del otro, pero ambos comprendíamos lo ocupados que estábamos, y no hacíamos un drama de ello.

\- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Kurt? —La otra voz masculina se hizo notar con un toque de molestia.

El ojiazul giró la cabeza hacia un costado y vio el rostro serio de su esposo— Amor, lo siento, discúlpame, no era mi intención incomodarte ni hacerte pensar algo incorrecto.

\- No pienso en nada, por eso te estoy preguntando. Estoy consciente de lo que ustedes tuvieron, conozco cada detalle de ello, y no me molesta, nunca lo ha hecho. No tengo nada en contra de Kurt tampoco, al contrario, gracias a él tú y yo estamos juntos… Pero no entiendo por qué lo defiendes con tanta vehemencia.

\- Primero, te amo. —Lo tomó de la mano— Te amo mucho, Ale, y de verdad lo lamento.

\- Lo sé. Y yo también te amo.

Le dio una sonrisa sincera— Segundo, si lo defiendo es porque lo conozco. Él no cambió a pesar de las veces que estuvimos alejados por trabajo, y lo que teníamos no se compara con su relación con Blaine. Realmente lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, puedo asegurártelo.

\- Eso no significa que no haya cambiado. —Intervino Rachel.

\- Esto lo veía venir. —Dijo Alejandro cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mi amor?

\- No sé si ustedes se han dado cuenta, —Miró a su esposo y luego a su amiga, quien estaba sentada frente a ellos— pero es algo en lo que he pensado durante algún tiempo, sin embargo, creo que no lo había asimilado totalmente.

\- No entiendo. —Dijo la castaña— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Yo tampoco entiendo, cariño. ¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

\- Kurt ha cometido el mismo error que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen: sobreprotege a Blaine. Si bien es cierto que lo ha apoyado para que haga cosas pequeñas de la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo está pendiente de todo para ayudarlo, se abstiene de mucho, y evita exponerlo ante situaciones que considera que podrían incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir mal.

\- ¿Evita exponerlo? —Preguntó el de cabellera oscura.

\- Sí, amor. Como el día que lo llamé para preguntarle si quería acompañarnos al club y me contestó que no porque no era un lugar para Blaine. Le dije que había una sección para relajarse, escuchar las bandas que se presentan y tomar unos tragos, pero volvió a decir que no ya que también habría muchas personas bailando, luego de eso me pidió que no insistiera más.

Como mencioné antes, había comenzado a cuestionarme acerca de ello, pero realmente lo analicé a profundidad ese día que Eli y yo fuimos a visitar a Blaine y pasamos con él en la piscina. Oskar, quien estaba ahí, me dijo que debíamos dejar de tratarlo diferente, entre otras cosas que me hicieron abrir los ojos.

\- Nunca lo he tratado diferente que al resto de mis amigos. —Afirmó Rachel— No veo la razón para hacerlo.

\- Ni tú, Oskar o Tammy lo hacen, pero los demás consciente o inconscientemente, sí, y no está bien, no es correcto. Blaine es una persona normal, y no lo hemos apoyado ni ayudado a tener esa vida normal con la que él sueña y por la que tanto se esmera.

\- Ah… Bueno… Eso es… —Elliot estaba sorprendido— La verdad es que no lo había visto de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el supuesto cambio de Kurt?

\- Espero equivocarme, cariño, pero supongo que estar lejos le hizo darse cuenta de que extraña su libertad.

\- ¿Su libertad?

\- A lo que me refiero es al hecho de poder estar tranquilo y hacer lo que quiera sin tener que sacrificarse o estar pensando en el bienestar de Blaine.

Sé que suena horrible, no obstante, si pensamos en que Kurt antes de empezar una relación con Blaine fue testigo de todo lo que este padeció, de su sufrimiento, sus frustraciones y una larga lista de cosas, entonces, y tal vez de manera subconsciente, busca siempre la manera de cuidarlo y protegerlo, sólo que al mismo tiempo se ha ido mermando en el camino.

\- Eso explicaría mucho. —Dijo Rachel.

\- Quizá tengas razón. —Susurró poco gustoso el ojiazul— Pero, ¿qué hay con Oskar y el hecho de que pase todo el tiempo con Blaine? Ese es otro asunto.

\- Creo que ya establecimos que Oskar tiene sentimientos por él, y como Alejandro dijo, lo trata con naturalidad. De hecho, lo apoya y lo motiva en muchas formas. Incluso lo ayudó a dejar de lado varios de los aparatos de la casa que tienen el objetivo de facilitarle las cosas.

En cuanto a Blaine, bueno, si no feliz al cien por ciento, está mucho mejor ahora, y el causante de ello no es precisamente Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes cómo suena eso? —Preguntó Alejandro.

\- Créeme que lo sé. —Se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar en círculos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? —Se puso ya inquieto.

\- Hay algo más que no les he dicho… No me consta porque no lo vi, sin embargo, Tammy me dijo hace unos días que cuando llegó para sus clases de piano, sorprendió a Blaine y a Oskar besándose.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! —Protestó el español— Seguramente interpretó mal las cosas.

\- Eso es lo que más desearía, pero ella estaba furiosa, y Blaine muy nervioso.

Le pregunté qué había sucedido y cuál era su relación con Oskar, y me contestó que eran amigos.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué dudas de él?

\- No es que dude de Blaine, en lo absoluto… Simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo. Todo está muy complicado, y temo que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

No he podido ir a verlo en estos días porque he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo es más que seguro que Oskar no deja de visitarlo y compartir momentos con él. Y siendo honestos, la forma de actuar de Kurt no ayuda.

\- Ya lo dije antes, —pronunció Elliot— debe estar copado de trabajo y actividades. Esos congresos son bastante extenuantes.

\- Por supuesto, nadie dice lo contrario, sin embargo sí tiene tiempo para irse a bailar con Rowan o salir por ahí con él.

\- ¿Rowan?

\- Sí.

\- ¿El compañero con el que viajó es Rowan Cameron?

\- Sí, Elliot, él mismo. ¿Por qué?

\- Lleva un tiempo interesado en Kurt, y es de la clase de persona que puede ser muy insistente y persuasiva cuando quiere algo.

Alejandro se puso de pie y caminó en dirección del bar que estaba ubicado en una de las esquinas de la sala, tomó una botella de whisky y sirvió un poco de la bebida en un vaso de cristal— ¿Por qué dijiste que Kurt no tiene tiempo para Blaine pero sí para salir con Rowan?

\- El resumen de la historia es que siempre está con él, o por lo menos la mayor parte de las veces… Y no por cuestiones de trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo más fácil del mundo en la actualidad, busque sus redes sociales.

\- ¿Crees que entre ellos esté pasando algo?

\- Por el bien de Blaine, espero que no. Él ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Elliot tronaba sus dedos mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño— Kurt no haría algo así jamás. Nunca lo lastimaría. Además que sabe bien lo que se siente ser traicionado por la persona que amas, y no sería capaz de hacer algo que tanto lo dañó en el pasado.

\- Nadie dice que lo engañe, pero quizá hay una especie de… —La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y luego acomodó hacia un costado su larga cabellera— A lo que me refiero es que… Alejandro puede tener razón en lo que dijo antes, sobre que con la distancia Kurt se dio cuenta de…

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Confío en Kurt! ¡Pondría mis manos al fuego por él! Pero si llegase a hacer algo estúpido que arruine su relación, o lastima a Blaine de alguna manera, yo mismo voy a patearlo.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **к ℓαΐиε**

Después de terminar su jornada Kurt decidió que demoraría en regresar al hotel. No tenía ganas de enfrentar lo que vendría. Sabía que sería inevitable tener esa plática ya que él mismo había aceptado llevarla a cabo, sin embargo, la retrasaría tanto como fuese posible.

En su camino ingresó a un restaurante, aunque pidió varios platos, apenas si probó bocado. Luego visitó un bar, en el cual consumió sólo un par de tragos porque quería y necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. Transcurrida una hora, salió del lugar y empezó a caminar a lo largo de las calles que ya le eran familiares. El cansancio era grande, pero lo que menos deseaba era ver a Rowan.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque por el que iba cruzando. Inclinándose hacia el frente cerró los ojos y trató de poner en orden sus ideas.

No tenía idea del tiempo que llevaba ahí, y no le importaba en realidad. No había encontrado nada de la calma que buscaba, todo lo contrario.

Apoyándose en el espaldar lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y con admiración contempló el cielo despejado en el que las más hermosas estrellas parecían danzar emocionadas. Poco después cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

A altas horas de la noche Kurt salió al patio de la casa, en donde encontró a Blaine mirando hacia arriba. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Al fin te encuentro. Cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado, pensé que habías ido al baño, pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no regresabas, así que me levanté para buscarte. Me preocupé cuando no te encontré dentro de la casa.

\- Lo siento. No podía dormir, y el cielo está realmente hermoso hoy.

\- ¿Estás con dolor otra vez?

\- No, tranquilo. Eso ocurrió aquella ocasión porque no realicé correctamente unos ejercicios.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo no podía dormir, es todo.

\- ¿Qué tal si preparo un poco de ese té de manzana con canela que tanto te gusta?

\- Me encantaría.

\- ¿Entramos? —Sonrió.

\- Prefiero esperarte aquí.

Kurt levantó la mirada— Tienes razón. Hace mucho que no se veían así las estrellas.

\- Hermosas, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, mucho. Voy a preparar el té, ya regreso. —Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

Blaine sonrió complacido— Gracias. Te amo.

\- También te amo. —Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Minutos después el ojiazul regresó llevando una charola con dos jarros blancos a juego que tenían escrito en inglés "I love you", rodeado de corazones, y en la esquina inferior estaban sus iniciales grabadas.

Se sorprendió al ver que Blaine se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sobre una manta, y se acercó rápidamente.

\- ¿En qué momento fuiste por todo? —Se sorprendió aún más al notar los dos cojines que estaban a un costado.

\- Mientras preparabas el té entré a buscar las cosas.

\- Me hubieras esperado por lo menos para ayudarte a acomodarte.

\- Gracias, cariño, pero puedo hacerlo solo. Aún es un poco complicado porque esta silla es más alta que la que tenía antes, sin embargo, cada vez me resulta más fácil. Es cuestión de práctica.

Kurt suspiró y le entregó el jarro, luego se sentó a su lado— Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Le besó la frente.

Blaine le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, acariciando el grabado con el "te amo" y su inicial— Me encanta. Gracias por mandarlos a hacer.

El castaño observó su jarro y sonrió— Tú me encantas.

Ambos disfrutaron de su bebida caliente mientras conversaban. Al terminar, el castaño alejó la charola con los jarros y procedieron a acostarse para contemplar las estrellas, las cuales parecían brillar más que nunca sólo para ellos.

Con suspiros y las manos entrelazadas, no dejaron de robarse miradas cada cierto tiempo, compartiendo sonrisas y regalándose suaves besos.

 **~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando en círculos y con mil pensamientos golpeándolo al mismo tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta se dirigía por inercia hacia el hotel, agradeciendo mentalmente cuando llegó a su habitación y no encontró a Rowan en los alrededores.

Ni bien ingresó se fue quitando la ropa y avanzó al baño, permaneciendo bajo el fuerte chorro de agua durante media hora aproximadamente.

Se terminaba de vestir cuando escuchó los ligeros golpes en la puerta que alertaban la presencia de aquella persona a la que había estado evitando, pero sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre.

A paso lento caminó hacia la puerta, y luego de asomarse por la mirilla, abrió.

\- ¡Hasta que te dignaste en regresar! —Proclamó con cierto malestar el hombre de piel morena.

\- No estoy de ánimos para escuchar reclamos. Soy libre de volver a la hora que desee.

\- Habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos después del congreso.

\- Nunca establecimos una hora.

\- ¿Es una broma, Kurt?

\- Ya te lo dije, no estoy de ánimos, y si acepté hablar contigo es porque quiero que dejemos claras las cosas. Si no te interesa entonces puedes darte la vuelta y volver por donde viniste.

El médico respiró profundamente con resignación y negó con la cabeza— ¿Puedo pasar?

El ojiazul se movió hacia un costado para darle paso, y después cerró la puerta, suspirando mientras trataba de armarse de valor para la charla que se llevaría a cabo.

\- Siéntate.

Rowan se acomodó en una de las sillas de la mesa lateral y esperó hasta que el castaño se ubicase al frente.

\- Voy a ser directo, siempre lo he sido. Esto no es sólo cuestión de atracción. Sí, me gustas, me encantas, me fascinas en cada forma posible, Kurt, pero sobre todo, tengo sentimientos por ti, y sé que no te soy indiferente, me lo has demostrado en el tiempo que llevamos aquí.

\- Espera un momento, estás confundiendo las cosas. Que nos hayamos divertido y compartido diferentes ocasiones no significa que tenga sentimientos por ti.

\- No me digas que hemos sido sólo dos amigos disfrutando la vida, porque hay mucho más que eso involucrado. Si no quisieras nada conmigo no me hubieras besado ni…

\- Yo no te besé. —Gruñó.

\- Bien, yo te besé, pero tú correspondiste ese beso, al igual que cada caricia.

\- N-no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… Le pusiste algo a esa bebida.

\- Tomé lo mismo que tú y en la misma cantidad. Además, el que hayas bebido no significa que tenías que aceptar lo que ocurrió. Lo hiciste porque quisiste, el alcohol sólo ayudó a que dejaras cualquier duda a un lado.

\- No quería. Estaba mareado.

\- Estar mareado no es una excusa. Me aceptaste. Yo no te obligué a nada. Pudiste detenerme, pero no lo hiciste.

\- Fue un terrible error, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque amo a Blaine.

\- No estoy seguro que eso sea cierto.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Él significa para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar!

\- Blaine te ata, y eso sí es verdad, la más grande de todas las verdades.

Estar a su lado no es vida para ti. En el fondo lo sabes, Kurt, por eso has disfrutado tanto del tiempo lejos de él. Y no te atrevas a decir que no es así.

Junto a mí dejaste de decir "nunca he hecho esto", "hace tiempo que no tal cosa", "ha pasado mucho desde que me divertía así", y pasaste a realmente disfrutar la vida, tal como debe ser.

\- Algunas cosas han sido algo complicadas, pero eso es todo. No cambiaría lo que tengo con él por nada ni por nadie.

\- No digo que Blaine sea una mala persona ni mucho menos, es un buen hombre que tuvo la desgracia de sufrir un trágico accidente, pero seguramente va a encontrar a alguien que no ame las emociones tanto como tú, alguien que no tenga problema con su incapacidad y a quien le resulte fácil entretenerse a su lado porque también sea una persona tranquila.

\- No tengo ningún problema con nada. Soy esa persona que disfruta el tiempo a su lado porque él es gracioso, interesante, inteligente…

\- Comprendo que puede ser difícil para ti aceptarlo, sobre todo porque piensas que podrías lastimarlo, pero es tiempo de que dejes de ponerlo primero. La vida se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y debes disfrutarla, tienes que pensar en ti.

\- Lo que dices…

\- Ya es hora de que seas honesto contigo mismo, Kurt.

\- Lo soy. Amo a Blaine. Lo amo, realmente lo hago.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste cuando te besé o cuando empecé a acariciarte?

Sabes muy bien la respuesta. Claro que la conoces, pero no quieres admitirlo. Y esa es la misma razón por la que me dejaste abrirte la camisa y…

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sabes perfectamente cómo sucedieron las cosas! —Elevó la voz.

Rowan frunció el ceño y elevó la voz también— Si te refieres a que gemiste el nombre de Blaine en lugar del mío…

\- ¡Me refiero a todo lo que pasó y a cómo sucedió! —Su voz fue una mezcla entre rabia y frustración.

\- Necesitamos calmarnos. Alterados no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Lo que quiero es que entiendas lo que siento por ti. Deseo que me des la oportunidad de hacerte muy feliz. A mi lado tendrás la vida que mereces, y estos meses han sido una pequeña prueba de ello.

Tienes que gozar tu juventud, salir con tus amigos, divertirte, hacer las cosas que te gustan y experimentar aquellas que te provocan. Yo no seré un impedimento jamás para ello, al contrario, soy un alma exploradora que ama las emociones al igual que tú.

\- No voy a negar eso. Este tiempo que hemos estado aquí me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Hay cambios que debo realizar en mi vida. Unos paulatinamente y otros inmediatos, pero los haré.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo ya. Y así como has entendido que has estado muy reprimido, también debes aceptar que no tienes un futuro junto a él. No es la persona indicada para ti.

\- ¿Y quién lo es? ¿Tú? No lo creo.

\- Por favor, Kurt. Conmigo…

\- La vida no es sólo andar de fiesta, escalar montañas, salir a patinar o beber, pasear en bote, y demás. Sí, varias de esas cosas son divertidas, otras emocionantes, y algunas hasta relajantes, pero eso no lo es todo.

\- Por supuesto, aunque es por ahora la parte que tú y yo hemos compartido. Más adelante tendremos la oportunidad de explorar las demás etapas.

Voy a ayudarte a que realices esos cambios de los que hablaste, a que tengas la vida que siempre soñaste, a que hagas todo lo que deseas, porque mereces ser feliz y libre.

\- Feliz y libre. —Repitió el ojiazul.

\- Así es. Y estar con alguien que no te limite si no que sea tu complemento y te motive, es importante, por lo tanto debe ser el primer cambio que tienes que realizar.

\- Estoy consciente de ello, y lo será. Te aseguro que lo será.

Rowan sonrió triunfante.

* * *

.

.

 ** _¨*Spolier*¨_**

Encuentro Klaine


	43. C 43 El Alma Calla y El Corazón Defiende

**_Quienes están en el grupo en Facebook recordarán que les conté que tenía un capítulo de esta historia con 22 páginas, lo cual era muy largo, y les di opciones de las cuales ustedes eligieron que lo dividiese en dos partes._**

 ** _La primera, que ya fue publicada, con 15 pags. La segunda tenía que completarla, y pensé alcanzar las 12 pags._**

 ** _Al final terminó teniendo 17, y en la edición y corrección final, aumentó a 19 ㈺4... Lo que me volvió a dar un capítulo muy largo =D_**

 ** _No, ya no voy a dividirlo, porque quizá suceda otra vez lo mismo jaja, así que aquí lo tienen. Que lo disfruten y tengan a la mano algunos pañuelos desechables._**

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 43**

 **"** **Lo que El Alma Calla y El Corazón Defiende"**

* * *

.

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en la plática que había tenido la noche anterior con su compañero, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier lugar menos en lo que el seminarista que se encontraba en el podio decía.

Recuerdos, decisiones, inseguridades y más llegaban una tras otra hasta que no resistió y se puso de pie para segundos después salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Dando vueltas por las afueras del edificio no dejaba de debatirse sobre si lo que tenía pensado hacer sería o no lo correcto.

"Feliz y libre".

Aquellas dos palabras se habían quedado grabadas en él, y no dejaban de repetirse incesantemente desde la noche anterior, porque eran al final de cuenta las que le daban sentido a muchas cosas.

Sabía que era cierto, la felicidad es un estado emocional que se logra cuando hay un grado de satisfacción en la vida, el cual puede estar relacionado a algo o alguien.

Pero si no se es libre, ¿cómo se puede alcanzar la felicidad? ¿Cómo sentir dicha cuando se es prisionero?

La única respuesta es tomar control de todo aquello que ata, que limita, que domina y destruye, convirtiendo a una persona en esclava de sí misma, ya que resulta incuestionable que quien ha sido privado de su libertad, no puede ser feliz.

Una frase que siempre le había gustado y que por alguna razón había olvidado, llegó a su mente en ese momento:

 _"La Vida es un periodo de tiempo en el que tienes la posibilidad de ser Libre.  
Y la Libertad es la más increíble Alternativa de Vida."_

Buscando seguridad y tranquilidad, impulsado por un deseo noble y lleno de amor, lo que había conseguido era construir una prisión alrededor de él y de Blaine, una prisión con paredes invisibles que no había notado antes, pero que parecían estar hechas de cristal porque se estaban agrietando a una velocidad sorprendente, y lo fragmentos empezaban a caer sobre ellos.

Tenía que abrir una puerta por la cual se pudiera salir antes de que hubiese más daños que llegasen a ser incluso irreparables.

Sin darse cuenta había amarrado las alas que fueron creadas para volar en libertad, y ahora debía soltarlas, esperando que no tardasen en recuperarse y fuesen capaces de emprender el vuelo.

Caminó en dirección de la pequeña glorieta de color blanco que embellecía el lugar, subió la corta escalinata y buscó el rincón que le pareció más tranquilo, sentándose allí a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos.

Toda la noche había permanecido despierto pensando y analizando la situación de principio a fin, debatiéndose entre lo que le decía su conciencia y lo que gritaba el corazón.

La lógica lo llevó a entender que debía poner fin a su relación con Blaine, era lo mejor. "Feliz y libre" era el nombre de ese barco que estaría pronto a zarpar.

Pero su interior se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña balsa en donde navegaban las esperanzas para continuar con él. Su alma dolía ante la sola idea de dejarlo ir.

Había sido la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, y no estaba seguro si era la correcta. O tal vez sólo pretendía no saberlo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a navegar por la galería de imágenes durante varios minutos, deteniéndose finalmente en una que llamó su atención. Era del día que tuvieron la primera reunión entre amigos y lo presentó a Blaine como su novio.

No recordaba quien la había tomado, pero sí lo feliz y enamorado que se sentía.

Después de contemplarla durante un largo tiempo, y con un nudo en la garganta, realizó una llamada.

Cada vez que timbraba, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, escuchó una voz somnolienta del otro lado.

 _\- ¿Blaine?_

 _\- Sí… ¿Q-quién es?_ —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

 _\- ¿No sabes quién soy?_

 _\- ¿Kurt? Mi amor…_ —Bostezó— _Lo siento._

 _\- ¿Te desperté?_

 _\- Fue un día muy agotador,_ —volvió a bostezar— _así que me acosté temprano._

 _\- Discúlpame, si hubiera sabido… Deseaba tanto oír tu voz, pero no hay problema._

 _\- Está bien._ —Otro bostezo se apoderó de él— _Me hace feliz hablar contigo._

 _\- Y a mí contigo._ —Suspiró— _¿Por qué estás tan cansado?_

 _\- Hoy fue día de terapias, y también hice los ejercicios. Además de que pasé la tarde en la piscina, entre otras cosas._

 _\- Sabes que no debes excederte de esa forma. El objetivo es que te fortalezcas no que te agotes o vayas a lastimarte algún músculo._

 _\- Estoy bien, cariño._ —Dio un bostezo largo— _Sí me sobrepasé… un poco, pero… en ese momento no… no lo s-sentí._

 _\- Te estás durmiendo._

 _\- Dame unos minutos, voy a lavarme la cara._

 _\- No, no. Sólo sigue en el teléfono, si no te importa._

 _\- Amm… Bueno._ —Sonrió— _¿A ti cómo… te fue?_

 _\- Bien, pero ahora lo único que quiero es escucharte._

Blaine continuó hablando por menos de un minuto antes de que sus palabras se volviesen balbuceos que terminaron en un suave sonido.

El castaño cerró los ojos, presionando con fuerza el aparato contra su oreja.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó antes de lo que había anunciado, y sonrió al entrar a su hogar. Había extrañado la calidez de aquellas paredes, los momentos vividos, la tranquilidad, y por supuesto, a su novio.

La sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse al sentir la nostalgia que significa su regreso. Había tomado una decisión, y no habría marcha atrás. No podía arrepentirse.

Dejó las maletas a un costado cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía inundando el lugar. Intrigado fue siguiendo el sonido que lo llevó directamente hacia el salón de música, lo cual lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Suspiró antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa al ver a Blaine tocando el piano con tanta pasión.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de una forma casi mágica. Era como si aquel instrumento y él fuesen uno solo emanando sentimientos. Y es que resultaba notorio que estaba plasmando segundo a segundo toda su alma.

El ojiazul se estremeció, su piel se erizó más con la vibración de cada nota, y en su garganta se formaba un nudo apretado que apenas si lo dejaba respirar.

Cuando la pieza terminó, aplaudió emocionado, haciendo que el pelinegro voltease en su dirección.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso. Tienes un talento excepcional.

\- Kurt… —Dejó escapar en un suspiro— Estás aquí.

\- Sí, cariño. Mi vuelo salió antes. No te dije porque quería sorprenderte, pero has sido tú quien me ha dado esta hermosa sorpresa. —Se acercó a paso rápido y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al notar todas las lágrimas que bordeaban los orbes dorados.

\- Te extrañé tanto.

\- Y yo a ti. —Le acunó el rostro— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es algo que no puedo evitar, cada vez que toco el piano me siento… vivo. —Respiró profundamente.

\- Cariño… —Suspiró con cierta preocupación— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, y ahora que volviste estoy mejor que nunca.

El médico sintió una punzada en el pecho, y le limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que logró escapar.

\- Te amo mucho, Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti. —Observó cómo su pareja se empujaba hacia arriba buscando contacto. Se inclinó para unirse en el encuentro, y lo besó suavemente.

\- Te extrañé mucho, aunque ya te lo había dicho.

\- Sí, lo sé. También te extrañé, Blaine. —Le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estás triste, lo veo, lo siento.

\- Me siento mal por lo que pasó. Lamento tanto haberme comportado de esa forma contigo. No lo merecías. —Soltó el aire retenido— Realmente lo lamento.

\- Lo sé. Ya lo hablamos. Prometiste que no volvería a suceder y que todo mejoraría. Sé que será así, confío en ti.

\- Blaine… —Se mordió el labio.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así. Estás aquí, y vamos a solucionar cualquier cosa que no esté bien.

\- Blaine… —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— Mereces lo mejor de este mundo.

\- Ya lo tengo, lo mejor de este mundo eres tú.

\- No lo soy.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Puedo hacer una lista de todas las cosas que te convierten en el mejor…

\- Te amo… ¡Cuánto te amo! —Se separó un poco para poder unir sus labios en un beso tembloroso.

\- Te amo… —Dijo Blaine casi sin aliento.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que este sea el momento. Fue un vuelo muy largo, y sinceramente no luces bien. Supongo que debes estar agotado.

\- Lo estoy.

Y realmente lo estaba, pero no sólo física sino también mental y emocionalmente. La jornada en si había sido extenuante, y los últimos días se habían convertido en una tortura.

\- Tienes que tomar un baño y descansar.

\- Sí, sí. Eso estaría bien. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Seguro.

\- Gracias. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible.

\- Y yo contigo. —Sonrió con añoranza.

Kurt lo contempló durante algunos segundos antes de acunarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Blaine tiró de su novio para que cayese en su regazo, y movió la palanca de la silla de ruedas para avanzar hacia la habitación.

El castaño rodeó el cuello de su pareja con los brazos, y suspiró una vez más.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ex artista había notado lo cansado que estaba su novio, y sabía que no sería una buena idea entrar con él al baño, lo que este necesitaba era darse una ducha rápida, así que hizo la sugerencia, la cual el ojiazul terminó aceptando.

Al salir Kurt sólo se puso un bóxer y se metió a la cama. Sentía como si hubiese recibido una paliza. Cada músculo le dolía y su cabeza estaba pesada. Se acomodó y respiró profundamente, todo olía a Blaine, y esa era su fragancia favorita.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio al pelinegro dándole una sonrisa suave. Estiró la mano para pedirle silenciosamente que se acostase junto a él.

\- No te levantes. —Dijo Blaine elevando la mano para hacerlo detenerse— Yo puedo.

Kurt observó la pericia con la que su novio se movía para trasladarse de la silla a la cama. Siempre tomaba algo de tiempo, pero la agilidad que tenía era muy notoria.

\- Te admiro.

\- ¿Por subirme a la cama? —Preguntó con una risita.

\- Por todo lo que has superado.

\- Kurt…

\- Te lo he dicho antes, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo, —su voz se quebró por un instante— te admiro y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Se acomodó más cerca y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza entre el brazo y el pecho de este. Minutos después cayó en un profundo sueño como el que no había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Blaine lo observaba preguntándose qué era lo que estaba mal. Conocía a Kurt y sabía que algo le ocurría. La tristeza estaba grabada en su voz, en sus acciones, pero sobre todo en su mirada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, y estaba seguro que cuando el ojiazul despertase, algo ocurriría.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Más de ocho horas transcurrieron antes de que Kurt se removiese para despertar lentamente. Al comienzo estuvo algo desubicado, pero luego recordó que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Se sentó y revolvió su cabello mientras bostezaba. Estiró los músculos de su espalda, brazos y cuello, y fue cuando vio sobre la mesa de noche la charola con jugo y fruta. A un lado estaba un vaso con agua y una nota que tomó de inmediato.

 _Espero que hayas descansado bien y lo suficiente._

 _Te dejó algo ligero en caso de que despiertes antes de que la comida esté lista._

 _Te amo._

Negó con la cabeza y presionó la nota contra su pecho. Esa era la clase de detalles que Blaine tenía siempre y que lo habían enamorado. Sin embargo, en ese momento eso volvía las cosas más difíciles.

Bebió el jugo y tomó dos rodajas de manzana del plato antes de levantarse y buscar algo de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de algodón y el pantalón de su pijama, luego de eso salió de la habitación.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

Blaine se encontraba en el comedor colocando los cubiertos cuando escuchó unos pasos y volteó para encontrar a su novio luciendo ligeramente desaliñado.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- Bien, supongo, ya que son más de las seis de la tarde.

\- Necesitabas reponer energías.

El médico asintió ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa— Sé que estás haciendo todo esto por mí, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero me gustaría que hablásemos.

\- Ah… sí, mientras comemos podemos charlar de…

\- Prefiero que nos sentemos con calma porque son muchos los temas que debemos tratar.

\- ¡Oh! Eh… Claro, déjame apagar las hornillas.

\- ¿Estás cocinando?

\- Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada, sólo que me sorprendió porque antes evitabas la cocina ya que te preocupaba quemarte.

\- Algunas cosas han cambiado.

\- Me doy cuenta. Los cambios positivos siempre son buenos.

\- Lo son.

\- Me alegro realmente por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- Amm… ¿Te parece si te espero en la habitación?

\- Sí, seguro.

Los minutos se sintieron eternos para los dos ya que no dejaron de pensar en lo que ocurriría y lo que resultaría de ello.

El de rizos entró a la habitación tratando de ocultar sus nervios y le dio una ligera sonrisa a su novio, quien estaba en el borde de la cama sentado. Avanzó y se ubicó frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el congreso? Seguramente aprendiste mucho.

Esa era una buena forma de empezar, aunque ambos sabían que no era la razón de la plática.

Kurt le contó sobre las nuevas técnicas y tipos de terapia, las actividades realizadas y demás. Luego procedió a preguntarle lo que este había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo.

Ambos omitieron por decisión propia varios detalles.

Conforme avanzaba, aquella charla fue tomando toda clase de matices, desde alegres hasta melancólicos, y terminó con los dos mirándose en silencio.

\- ¿Me amas? —Preguntó Blaine después de una pausa y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

\- Sí… Y siento mucho haberte hecho pensar lo contrario. No fui la mejor persona del mundo contigo, ni tampoco el mejor novio. El comportamiento que tuve es totalmente reprochable.

\- Kurt…

\- Te amo Blaine. —Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso— Claro que te amo. Con toda el alma.

\- También te amo… y… realmente lamento lo que pasó.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar, todo fue mi culpa. Yo te descuidé y…

\- No me refiero a eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

El ojimiel movió su silla de ruedas hasta la cama y se trasladó a ella, acomodándose junto a Kurt— He pasado tiempo con Oskar.

\- Ya me lo dijiste, y que te ha ayudado con algunas cosas.

\- Sí, pero… es más que eso. Él… él ha sido un gran amigo, me ha acompañado y apoyado en diferentes formas.

\- Amm, entiendo. —Sintió celos bullendo en su interior— Eso no es malo.

\- No, pero… es que… pasó algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? —Sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- No fue mi intención… No es algo que busqué, fue… No sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Sólo dilo.

\- Él… él me b-besó, —bajó la mirada— y yo… yo le correspondí.

El castaño frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Kurt? —Se mordió el labio— Lo lamento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé. —Su voz empezó a quebrarse— Me sentía mal, sentía que ya no te importaba… Llegué a pensar que te habías dado cuenta de que no me amabas y me ibas a dejar. Todos lo hacen. —Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Oskar estaba ahí… Él…

\- ¿Te hace sentir bien? ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí me hace sentir bien, pero no de la manera en la que estás pensando. Lo del beso sólo pasó. Yo…

\- No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡No! Es un amigo, nada más. —Respondió angustiado— Te lo prometo, no lo veo de ninguna otra forma… Te amo… De verdad… Te amo… Lo lamento tanto.

\- Está bien, te creo. —Soltó el aire retenido— Y no puedo culparte.

Blaine lo miró con incredulidad— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kurt giró el cuerpo para enfrentarlo, y lo miró fijamente— Fue mi culpa en realidad. Yo te orillé a eso.

\- No, no debí… Yo…

\- Lo entiendo completamente.

\- Puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, Kurt.

\- Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Soy el responsable de que te sintieras así y buscaras consuelo en él.

\- No busqué nada. Las cosas se dieron de una forma que…

\- Te dije que lo entiendo. La última vez que me llamaste, prácticamente te grité que te mantuvieras alejado de mi vida.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente. —Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y la mantuvo ahí por unos segundos mientras pensaba que la decisión que había tomado días atrás, era la correcta. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro.

\- Te amo. —Pronunció entre lágrimas y sollozos.

\- También te amo, Blaine. —Le acunó un lado del rostro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar un par de veces— Te amo.

\- Perdóname.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

\- Lo que hice…

\- Olvídalo.

\- No actúes como si no fuera nada.

\- ¿Significó algo para ti?

\- No.

\- Entonces no es nada.

\- Jamás volverá a suceder. Lo juro.

\- Lo sé. Creo en ti. —Cerró el espacio entre ellos y juntó sus labios.

\- Kurt… —Se apartó de inmediato— No… Es…

\- Lo sé… Lo sé. —Volvió a unir sus labios de forma suave, y esta vez fue correspondido.

\- Realmente pensé que ibas a dejarme.

El castaño sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. Había decidido ponerle fin a la relación, pero por motivos diferentes a los que su pareja pudiese pensar, ahora no tenía el valor para decírselo… Al menos no en ese momento.

\- Blaine…

\- Estoy arruinando tu vida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mientras estabas allá podías salir a divertirte sin que yo te estorbara.

\- No digas eso. Jamás lo vuelvas a repetir. Tú eres lo más maravilloso y perfecto que la vida me ha dado.

El de rizos se lanzó hacia el frente y capturó torpemente los labios del hombre que amaba. El beso se fue tornando profundo y apasionado, con un gusto entre dulce y salobre por las lágrimas que rodaban de los ojos de ambos.

Lentamente las manos de Kurt empezaron a acariciar a su compañero, no tardando en deslizarse por debajo de la camiseta tipo polo que este cargaba, mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- Kurt…

\- Si no quieres, está bien.

\- Sí quiero, es sólo que…

\- Está bien. —Dijo en tono serio.

\- No tienes por qué enojarte.

\- No estoy enojado, Blaine. —Suspiró— Lo lamento… Es que me siento… Te he extrañado mucho. —Lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo a la vez que le daba varios besos en el hombro— En realidad no debemos hacer nada. Tenerte así ya es perfecto. Tu calor y tu aroma me reconfortan.

\- Tenerte aquí es todo lo que quiero.

Permanecieron abrazados por un minuto aproximadamente antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a trazar pequeños patrones con sus uñas en el pálido brazo y repartiera besos a lo largo del mentón que se sentía ligeramente rasposo.

\- Kurt, te amo. —Siguió repartiendo besos a la par de que sus manos se fueron deslizando por la espalda que sostenía.

\- No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer ninguna cosa.

\- No me siento presionado, realmente quiero hacer el amor contigo, aunque tengo un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sólo lo hemos hecho una vez y no sé si mi cuerpo vaya a responder en esta ocasión.

\- Sabes que toda forma de intimidad contigo es perfecta. Sin embargo, no tienes que hacer esto si no te sientes bien o seguro.

\- Te necesito.

Kurt lo empezó a besar con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el rostro. El beso sin ser profundo fue lo suficientemente largo para tenerlos haciendo pausas para poder respirar y volver a retomarlo.

Sin dejar de besarse el ojimiel fue levantando la camiseta de su novio y acariciando cada centímetro que iba siendo expuesto.

Las manos de Kurt no tardaron en realizar la misma acción, retirando la prenda superior con agilidad.

Blaine comenzó a besar con total adoración la blanca piel, repartiendo a la vez suaves caricias.

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los suaves y húmedos labios junto con el cálido tacto que lo hacía estremecer.

Poco a poco fue moviéndose hasta cernirse sobre Blaine, haciéndolo retroceder para quedar acostado en la gran cama. Fue repartiendo besos en el torso y descendiendo hasta llegar al estómago y ahí comenzó a acariciarle los costados hasta llegar a la parte superior de su cuerpo.

El de ojos dorados estaba perdido en las sensaciones, y acariciaba la castaña cabellera con una mano mientras que la otra la deslizaba por la espalda tonificada.

No tardaron en buscar la boca del otro para un encuentro profundo en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaron felizmente.

Kurt abrió el pantalón de su novio y lo fue retirando con algo de dificultad, pero sin dejar de pronunciar palabras llenas de amor mientras realizaba dicha tarea. Acarició las piernas que ahora se exponían ante él y les dedicó el tiempo suficiente para tener a Blaine con los ojos cerrados sonriendo tontamente.

Despacio fue bajando el bóxer y miró fascinado el cuerpo desnudo que yacía tendido frente a él. Arrastró besos húmedos desde los pies hasta llegar a una boca que se encontraba ligeramente abierta emitiendo varios sonidos, y se apoderó de ella. Al separarse contempló los hermosos ojos en matices miel y verde que lo observaban con amor, y sintió un frío recorrerle la columna.

Blaine envolvió sus dedos en el elástico del pantalón del médico para deslizarlo hacia abajo, agarrando la ropa interior a su paso, y continuó tirando hasta haberlo despojado de las prendas, dejando así su cuerpo completamente desnudo, el cual no tardó en acariciar.

Expresiones de amor por parte de los dos estaban presentes segundo a segundo mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Kurt se acomodó encima de su novio, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza de este para así sostenerlo, y lo besó dulcemente durante tanto tiempo que el mundo pareció detenerse.

\- Eres hermoso, Blaine. —Le dio un pequeño beso— Eres maravilloso. —Otro beso fue depositado en sus labios— Nunca permitas que nadie te haga creer lo contrario, nadie. —Siguió repartiendo aquellos pequeños besos y luego fue descendiendo hasta recorrer cada centímetro de la bronceada anatomía.

Lentamente hizo girar a su pareja hasta que quedó tendida boca abajo para brindarle las mismas atenciones que le había dado previamente.

Sintió como este se tensaba ligeramente cuando le acariciaba sus cicatrices, era algo que siempre sucedía, entonces las fue besando una a una de forma lenta— Divino… totalmente precioso y perfecto.

\- Kurt… —Suspiró.

\- No hay nada en ti que no sea hermoso. —Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y aterrizaron sobre la espalda de Blaine, pero se confundieron con los besos húmedos que eran repartidos.

Las caricias cada vez más íntimas se hicieron presentes, y Hummel se sentía flotando entre las nubes gracias a las manos expertas de su amado.

En un movimiento ágil el ojiazul hizo que su novio se pusiera de lado y se ubicó detrás, sintiendo la tensión apoderándose de este una vez más. Lo envolvió con sus brazos, reposando su mano sobre el corazón y le besó el cuello con dulzura— No tenemos que continuar si no estás seguro.

\- Quiero que sigas.

\- No puedo si no estás bien.

\- Estoy bien, lo prometo.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo en específico para que te relajes?

\- Sólo bésame.

El castaño lo tomó del rostro y con cuidado le hizo girar un poco la cabeza para poderlo besar hasta que sintió como la rigidez iba desapareciendo lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amado estaba soltándose más y relajándose, retomó las caricias íntimas, asegurándose de estimularlo lo suficiente antes de frotar su dureza contra la cadera de este.

Blaine se encontraba perdido en todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando notó como el hombre que amaba tomaba una de sus piernas y la elevaba, colocándola hacia atrás, sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en el nuevo beso que recibía, adueñándose sin dudarlo de aquella boca con su dulce ambrosía.

En medio de las emociones y sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, sintió a Kurt enterrarse en él suavemente desde atrás, aprisionándolo poco después contra su cuerpo, y besándolo de manera dulce por todas partes.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el castaño realmente deseando que su pareja disfrutase del momento.

\- S-sí…

Kurt continuó con los besos y las caricias por un par de minutos antes de empezar a moverse. Sabía que él tenía el control sobre la situación, pero no por eso iba a permitir que su amado sintiera que no era partícipe, aunque este fuese principalmente un manojo de temblores, contracciones en la espalda y balbuceos de palabras subidas de tono.

Sus movimientos se incrementaron hasta ir marcando un compás que tuvo al ojimiel gimiendo y jadeando incesantemente, mientras con dificultad le decía al oído lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las tórridas caricias que se propiciaban eran una de las tantas muestras del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

A pesar de cualquier dificultad, ellos se pertenecían de manera absoluta, y estaban demostrándoselo en aquel momento en el que tocaban el cielo con las manos.

Sus besos eran especiales, dulces pero apasionados, siendo una muestra más de la intimidad que compartían mientras sus palabras estaban llenas de todos los sentimientos que albergaban, haciendo que sus corazones palpitasen al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento en los errores que había cometido, tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionarlos. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todo eso de su mente y concentrarse en el hermoso ser que estaba entre sus brazos y al cual sentía que amaba más que nunca.

Le estaba entregado su amor en cada beso y cada caricia, le entregaba también su alma como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Sabía que su corazón ya no era suyo porque desde hace mucho le pertenecía al dulce hombre de cristalinos ojos dorados.

Respirando agitadamente mientras continuaba con el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas, empezó a bañarlo de besos— Blaine, te amo demasiado.

\- Te amo con toda mi vida, Kurt. —Mantenía su brazo hacia atrás prodigando tantas caricias como le fueran posibles en medio de la ola de placer que lo recorría.

El ojiazul abrazó a su novio y lo besó de una forma muy romántica mientras se iba hundiendo dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez— Te amo, te amo tanto. —Pronunciaba con vehemencia.

Blaine se aferró lo mejor que pudo a la cadera de Kurt mientras continuaba disfrutando tanto del beso como de la maravillosa sensación de este llenándolo y acariciándolo no sólo físicamente sino también en el alma y el corazón.

El movimiento se fue volviendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, combinado con empujes suaves en el momento preciso. Ambos hombres no paraban de gemir y jadear dentro de la boca del otro sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban.

Kurt volvió a mecer con más intensidad las caderas a la vez que Blaine se aferraba a él y lo presionaba contra si perfectamente.

Sin dejar de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos, se dijeron una y otra vez lo que sentían por el otro, como una necesidad latente.

Los sonidos que emitían se empezaron a volver más y más fuertes.

En cuestión de segundos Blaine llegó a la cúspide, siendo invadido por un orgasmo potente que lo dejó temblando y respirando con gran dificultad.

Kurt seguía moviéndose cada vez más profundo, tratando de sostener con sus brazos a su novio mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de este al sentir como su liberación se apoderaba de él.

Sin haber terminado de descender del clímax, se retiró y ayudó a Blaine a acomodarse para que quedase de frente a él, luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue deslizando una pierna entre las de este, entrelazándolas de forma perfecta.

Al subir la mirada se encontró con los orbes en ese tono verde agua con gotas doradas salpicándolos en los que se tornaban cuando su dueño era realmente feliz o estaba emocionado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla acompañada de una segunda que se deslizó por el costado de su nariz.

\- Blaine… lo siento tanto…

\- ¿Kurt? —Pronunció aun luchando por recuperar el aliento— ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdóname, perdóname por favor.

* * *

.

.

* Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en la plática que había tenido la noche anterior con su compañero, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier lugar menos en lo que el seminarista que se encontraba en el podio decía.

Recuerdos, decisiones, inseguridades y más llegaban una tras otra hasta que no resistió y se puso de pie para segundos después salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Dando vueltas por las afueras del edificio no dejaba de debatirse sobre si lo que tenía pensado hacer sería o no lo correcto.

"Feliz y libre".

Aquellas dos palabras se habían quedado grabadas en él, y no dejaban de repetirse incesantemente desde la noche anterior, porque eran al final de cuenta las que le daban sentido a muchas cosas.

Sabía que era cierto, la felicidad es un estado emocional que se logra cuando hay un grado de satisfacción en la vida, el cual puede estar relacionado a algo o alguien.

Pero si no se es libre, ¿cómo se puede alcanzar la felicidad? ¿Cómo sentir dicha cuando se es prisionero?

La única respuesta es tomar control de todo aquello que ata, que limita, que domina y destruye, convirtiendo a una persona en esclava de sí misma, ya que resulta incuestionable que quien ha sido privado de su libertad, no puede ser feliz.

Una frase que siempre le había gustado y que por alguna razón había olvidado, llegó a su mente en ese momento:

 _"La Vida es un periodo de tiempo en el que tienes la posibilidad de ser Libre.  
Y la Libertad es la más increíble Alternativa de Vida."_

Buscando seguridad y tranquilidad, impulsado por un deseo noble y lleno de amor, lo que había conseguido era construir una prisión alrededor de él y de Blaine, una prisión con paredes invisibles que no había notado antes, pero que parecían estar hechas de cristal porque se estaban agrietando a una velocidad sorprendente, y lo fragmentos empezaban a caer sobre ellos.

Tenía que abrir una puerta por la cual se pudiera salir antes de que hubiese más daños que llegasen a ser incluso irreparables.

Sin darse cuenta había amarrado las alas que fueron creadas para volar en libertad, y ahora debía soltarlas, esperando que no tardasen en recuperarse y fuesen capaces de emprender el vuelo.

Caminó en dirección de la pequeña glorieta de color blanco que embellecía el lugar, subió la corta escalinata y buscó el rincón que le pareció más tranquilo, sentándose allí a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos.

Toda la noche había permanecido despierto pensando y analizando la situación de principio a fin, debatiéndose entre lo que le decía su conciencia y lo que gritaba el corazón.

La lógica lo llevó a entender que debía poner fin a su relación con Blaine, era lo mejor. "Feliz y libre" era el nombre de ese barco que estaría pronto a zarpar.

Pero su interior se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña balsa en donde navegaban las esperanzas para continuar con él. Su alma dolía ante la sola idea de dejarlo ir.

Había sido la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, y no estaba seguro si era la correcta. O tal vez sólo pretendía no saberlo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a navegar por la galería de imágenes durante varios minutos, deteniéndose finalmente en una que llamó su atención. Era del día que tuvieron la primera reunión entre amigos y lo presentó a Blaine como su novio.

No recordaba quien la había tomado, pero sí lo feliz y enamorado que se sentía.

Después de contemplarla durante un largo tiempo, y con un nudo en la garganta, realizó una llamada.

Cada vez que timbraba, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, escuchó una voz somnolienta del otro lado.

 _\- ¿Blaine?_

 _\- Sí… ¿Q-quién es?_ —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

 _\- ¿No sabes quién soy?_

 _\- ¿Kurt? Mi amor…_ —Bostezó— _Lo siento._

 _\- ¿Te desperté?_

 _\- Fue un día muy agotador,_ —volvió a bostezar— _así que me acosté temprano._

 _\- Discúlpame, si hubiera sabido… Deseaba tanto oír tu voz, pero no hay problema._

 _\- Está bien._ —Otro bostezo se apoderó de él— _Me hace feliz hablar contigo._

 _\- Y a mí contigo._ —Suspiró— _¿Por qué estás tan cansado?_

 _\- Hoy fue día de terapias, y también hice los ejercicios. Además de que pasé la tarde en la piscina, entre otras cosas._

 _\- Sabes que no debes excederte de esa forma. El objetivo es que te fortalezcas no que te agotes o vayas a lastimarte algún músculo._

 _\- Estoy bien, cariño._ —Dio un bostezo largo— _Sí me sobrepasé… un poco, pero… en ese momento no… no lo s-sentí._

 _\- Te estás durmiendo._

 _\- Dame unos minutos, voy a lavarme la cara._

 _\- No, no. Sólo sigue en el teléfono, si no te importa._

 _\- Amm… Bueno._ —Sonrió— _¿A ti cómo… te fue?_

 _\- Bien, pero ahora lo único que quiero es escucharte._

Blaine continuó hablando por menos de un minuto antes de que sus palabras se volviesen balbuceos que terminaron en un suave sonido.

El castaño cerró los ojos, presionando con fuerza el aparato contra su oreja.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó antes de lo que había anunciado, y sonrió al entrar a su hogar. Había extrañado la calidez de aquellas paredes, los momentos vividos, la tranquilidad, y por supuesto, a su novio.

La sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse al sentir la nostalgia que significa su regreso. Había tomado una decisión, y no habría marcha atrás. No podía arrepentirse.

Dejó las maletas a un costado cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía inundando el lugar. Intrigado fue siguiendo el sonido que lo llevó directamente hacia el salón de música, lo cual lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Suspiró antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa al ver a Blaine tocando el piano con tanta pasión.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de una forma casi mágica. Era como si aquel instrumento y él fuesen uno solo emanando sentimientos. Y es que resultaba notorio que estaba plasmando segundo a segundo toda su alma.

El ojiazul se estremeció, su piel se erizó más con la vibración de cada nota, y en su garganta se formaba un nudo apretado que apenas si lo dejaba respirar.

Cuando la pieza terminó, aplaudió emocionado, haciendo que el pelinegro voltease en su dirección.

\- Eso fue tan hermoso. Tienes un talento excepcional.

\- Kurt… —Dejó escapar en un suspiro— Estás aquí.

\- Sí, cariño. Mi vuelo salió antes. No te dije porque quería sorprenderte, pero has sido tú quien me ha dado esta hermosa sorpresa. —Se acercó a paso rápido y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al notar todas las lágrimas que bordeaban los orbes dorados.

\- Te extrañé tanto.

\- Y yo a ti. —Le acunó el rostro— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es algo que no puedo evitar, cada vez que toco el piano me siento… vivo. —Respiró profundamente.

\- Cariño… —Suspiró con cierta preocupación— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, y ahora que volviste estoy mejor que nunca.

El médico sintió una punzada en el pecho, y le limpió con el pulgar la lágrima que logró escapar.

\- Te amo mucho, Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti. —Observó cómo su pareja se empujaba hacia arriba buscando contacto. Se inclinó para unirse en el encuentro, y lo besó suavemente.

\- Te extrañé mucho, aunque ya te lo había dicho.

\- Sí, lo sé. También te extrañé, Blaine. —Le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estás triste, lo veo, lo siento.

\- Me siento mal por lo que pasó. Lamento tanto haberme comportado de esa forma contigo. No lo merecías. —Soltó el aire retenido— Realmente lo lamento.

\- Lo sé. Ya lo hablamos. Prometiste que no volvería a suceder y que todo mejoraría. Sé que será así, confío en ti.

\- Blaine… —Se mordió el labio.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así. Estás aquí, y vamos a solucionar cualquier cosa que no esté bien.

\- Blaine… —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— Mereces lo mejor de este mundo.

\- Ya lo tengo, lo mejor de este mundo eres tú.

\- No lo soy.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Puedo hacer una lista de todas las cosas que te convierten en el mejor…

\- Te amo… ¡Cuánto te amo! —Se separó un poco para poder unir sus labios en un beso tembloroso.

\- Te amo… —Dijo Blaine casi sin aliento.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que este sea el momento. Fue un vuelo muy largo, y sinceramente no luces bien. Supongo que debes estar agotado.

\- Lo estoy.

Y realmente lo estaba, pero no sólo física sino también mental y emocionalmente. La jornada en si había sido extenuante, y los últimos días se habían convertido en una tortura.

\- Tienes que tomar un baño y descansar.

\- Sí, sí. Eso estaría bien. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Seguro.

\- Gracias. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible.

\- Y yo contigo. —Sonrió con añoranza.

Kurt lo contempló durante algunos segundos antes de acunarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Blaine tiró de su novio para que cayese en su regazo, y movió la palanca de la silla de ruedas para avanzar hacia la habitación.

El castaño rodeó el cuello de su pareja con los brazos, y suspiró una vez más.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

El ex artista había notado lo cansado que estaba su novio, y sabía que no sería una buena idea entrar con él al baño, lo que este necesitaba era darse una ducha rápida, así que hizo la sugerencia, la cual el ojiazul terminó aceptando.

Al salir Kurt sólo se puso un bóxer y se metió a la cama. Sentía como si hubiese recibido una paliza. Cada músculo le dolía y su cabeza estaba pesada. Se acomodó y respiró profundamente, todo olía a Blaine, y esa era su fragancia favorita.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio al pelinegro dándole una sonrisa suave. Estiró la mano para pedirle silenciosamente que se acostase junto a él.

\- No te levantes. —Dijo Blaine elevando la mano para hacerlo detenerse— Yo puedo.

Kurt observó la pericia con la que su novio se movía para trasladarse de la silla a la cama. Siempre tomaba algo de tiempo, pero la agilidad que tenía era muy notoria.

\- Te admiro.

\- ¿Por subirme a la cama? —Preguntó con una risita.

\- Por todo lo que has superado.

\- Kurt…

\- Te lo he dicho antes, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo, —su voz se quebró por un instante— te admiro y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Se acomodó más cerca y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza entre el brazo y el pecho de este. Minutos después cayó en un profundo sueño como el que no había tenido en un largo tiempo.

Blaine lo observaba preguntándose qué era lo que estaba mal. Conocía a Kurt y sabía que algo le ocurría. La tristeza estaba grabada en su voz, en sus acciones, pero sobre todo en su mirada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, y estaba seguro que cuando el ojiazul despertase, algo ocurriría.

 **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ** **кℓαΐиε**

Más de ocho horas transcurrieron antes de que Kurt se removiese para despertar lentamente. Al comienzo estuvo algo desubicado, pero luego recordó que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Se sentó y revolvió su cabello mientras bostezaba. Estiró los músculos de su espalda, brazos y cuello, y fue cuando vio sobre la mesa de noche la charola con jugo y fruta. A un lado estaba un vaso con agua y una nota que tomó de inmediato.

 _Espero que hayas descansado bien y lo suficiente._

 _Te dejó algo ligero en caso de que despiertes antes de que la comida esté lista._

 _Te amo._

Negó con la cabeza y presionó la nota contra su pecho. Esa era la clase de detalles que Blaine tenía siempre y que lo habían enamorado. Sin embargo, en ese momento eso volvía las cosas más difíciles.

Bebió el jugo y tomó dos rodajas de manzana del plato antes de levantarse y buscar algo de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de algodón y el pantalón de su pijama, luego de eso salió de la habitación.

 **ღ** **кℓαΐиε** **ღ**

Blaine se encontraba en el comedor colocando los cubiertos cuando escuchó unos pasos y volteó para encontrar a su novio luciendo ligeramente desaliñado.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- Bien, supongo, ya que son más de las seis de la tarde.

\- Necesitabas reponer energías.

El médico asintió ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa— Sé que estás haciendo todo esto por mí, y te lo agradezco mucho, pero me gustaría que hablásemos.

\- Ah… sí, mientras comemos podemos charlar de…

\- Prefiero que nos sentemos con calma porque son muchos los temas que debemos tratar.

\- ¡Oh! Eh… Claro, déjame apagar las hornillas.

\- ¿Estás cocinando?

\- Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada, sólo que me sorprendió porque antes evitabas la cocina ya que te preocupaba quemarte.

\- Algunas cosas han cambiado.

\- Me doy cuenta. Los cambios positivos siempre son buenos.

\- Lo son.

\- Me alegro realmente por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- Amm… ¿Te parece si te espero en la habitación?

\- Sí, seguro.

Los minutos se sintieron eternos para los dos ya que no dejaron de pensar en lo que ocurriría y lo que resultaría de ello.

El de rizos entró a la habitación tratando de ocultar sus nervios y le dio una ligera sonrisa a su novio, quien estaba en el borde de la cama sentado. Avanzó y se ubicó frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el congreso? Seguramente aprendiste mucho.

Esa era una buena forma de empezar, aunque ambos sabían que no era la razón de la plática.

Kurt le contó sobre las nuevas técnicas y tipos de terapia, las actividades realizadas y demás. Luego procedió a preguntarle lo que este había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo.

Ambos omitieron por decisión propia varios detalles.

Conforme avanzaba, aquella charla fue tomando toda clase de matices, desde alegres hasta melancólicos, y terminó con los dos mirándose en silencio.

\- ¿Me amas? —Preguntó Blaine después de una pausa y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

\- Sí… Y siento mucho haberte hecho pensar lo contrario. No fui la mejor persona del mundo contigo, ni tampoco el mejor novio. El comportamiento que tuve es totalmente reprochable.

\- Kurt…

\- Te amo Blaine. —Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso— Claro que te amo. Con toda el alma.

\- También te amo… y… realmente lamento lo que pasó.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar, todo fue mi culpa. Yo te descuidé y…

\- No me refiero a eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

El ojimiel movió su silla de ruedas hasta la cama y se trasladó a ella, acomodándose junto a Kurt— He pasado tiempo con Oskar.

\- Ya me lo dijiste, y que te ha ayudado con algunas cosas.

\- Sí, pero… es más que eso. Él… él ha sido un gran amigo, me ha acompañado y apoyado en diferentes formas.

\- Amm, entiendo. —Sintió celos bullendo en su interior— Eso no es malo.

\- No, pero… es que… pasó algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? —Sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- No fue mi intención… No es algo que busqué, fue… No sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Sólo dilo.

\- Él… él me b-besó, —bajó la mirada— y yo… yo le correspondí.

El castaño frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Kurt? —Se mordió el labio— Lo lamento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé. —Su voz empezó a quebrarse— Me sentía mal, sentía que ya no te importaba… Llegué a pensar que te habías dado cuenta de que no me amabas y me ibas a dejar. Todos lo hacen. —Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Oskar estaba ahí… Él…

\- ¿Te hace sentir bien? ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí me hace sentir bien, pero no de la manera en la que estás pensando. Lo del beso sólo pasó. Yo…

\- No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡No! Es un amigo, nada más. —Respondió angustiado— Te lo prometo, no lo veo de ninguna otra forma… Te amo… De verdad… Te amo… Lo lamento tanto.

\- Está bien, te creo. —Soltó el aire retenido— Y no puedo culparte.

Blaine lo miró con incredulidad— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kurt giró el cuerpo para enfrentarlo, y lo miró fijamente— Fue mi culpa en realidad. Yo te orillé a eso.

\- No, no debí… Yo…

\- Lo entiendo completamente.

\- Puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, Kurt.

\- Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Soy el responsable de que te sintieras así y buscaras consuelo en él.

\- No busqué nada. Las cosas se dieron de una forma que…

\- Te dije que lo entiendo. La última vez que me llamaste, prácticamente te grité que te mantuvieras alejado de mi vida.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente. —Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y la mantuvo ahí por unos segundos mientras pensaba que la decisión que había tomado días atrás, era la correcta. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro.

\- Te amo. —Pronunció entre lágrimas y sollozos.

\- También te amo, Blaine. —Le acunó un lado del rostro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar un par de veces— Te amo.

\- Perdóname.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

\- Lo que hice…

\- Olvídalo.

\- No actúes como si no fuera nada.

\- ¿Significó algo para ti?

\- No.

\- Entonces no es nada.

\- Jamás volverá a suceder. Lo juro.

\- Lo sé. Creo en ti. —Cerró el espacio entre ellos y juntó sus labios.

\- Kurt… —Se apartó de inmediato— No… Es…

\- Lo sé… Lo sé. —Volvió a unir sus labios de forma suave, y esta vez fue correspondido.

\- Realmente pensé que ibas a dejarme.

El castaño sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. Había decidido ponerle fin a la relación, pero por motivos diferentes a los que su pareja pudiese pensar, ahora no tenía el valor para decírselo… Al menos no en ese momento.

\- Blaine…

\- Estoy arruinando tu vida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mientras estabas allá podías salir a divertirte sin que yo te estorbara.

\- No digas eso. Jamás lo vuelvas a repetir. Tú eres lo más maravilloso y perfecto que la vida me ha dado.

El de rizos se lanzó hacia el frente y capturó torpemente los labios del hombre que amaba. El beso se fue tornando profundo y apasionado, con un gusto entre dulce y salobre por las lágrimas que rodaban de los ojos de ambos.

Lentamente las manos de Kurt empezaron a acariciar a su compañero, no tardando en deslizarse por debajo de la camiseta tipo polo que este cargaba, mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- Kurt…

\- Si no quieres, está bien.

\- Sí quiero, es sólo que…

\- Está bien. —Dijo en tono serio.

\- No tienes por qué enojarte.

\- No estoy enojado, Blaine. —Suspiró— Lo lamento… Es que me siento… Te he extrañado mucho. —Lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo a la vez que le daba varios besos en el hombro— En realidad no debemos hacer nada. Tenerte así ya es perfecto. Tu calor y tu aroma me reconfortan.

\- Tenerte aquí es todo lo que quiero.

Permanecieron abrazados por un minuto aproximadamente antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a trazar pequeños patrones con sus uñas en el pálido brazo y repartiera besos a lo largo del mentón que se sentía ligeramente rasposo.

\- Kurt, te amo. —Siguió repartiendo besos a la par de que sus manos se fueron deslizando por la espalda que sostenía.

\- No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer ninguna cosa.

\- No me siento presionado, realmente quiero hacer el amor contigo, aunque tengo un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sólo lo hemos hecho una vez y no sé si mi cuerpo vaya a responder en esta ocasión.

\- Sabes que toda forma de intimidad contigo es perfecta. Sin embargo, no tienes que hacer esto si no te sientes bien o seguro.

\- Te necesito.

Kurt lo empezó a besar con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el rostro. El beso sin ser profundo fue lo suficientemente largo para tenerlos haciendo pausas para poder respirar y volver a retomarlo.

Sin dejar de besarse el ojimiel fue levantando la camiseta de su novio y acariciando cada centímetro que iba siendo expuesto.

Las manos de Kurt no tardaron en realizar la misma acción, retirando la prenda superior con agilidad.

Blaine comenzó a besar con total adoración la blanca piel, repartiendo a la vez suaves caricias.

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los suaves y húmedos labios junto con el cálido tacto que lo hacía estremecer.

Poco a poco fue moviéndose hasta cernirse sobre Blaine, haciéndolo retroceder para quedar acostado en la gran cama. Fue repartiendo besos en el torso y descendiendo hasta llegar al estómago y ahí comenzó a acariciarle los costados hasta llegar a la parte superior de su cuerpo.

El de ojos dorados estaba perdido en las sensaciones, y acariciaba la castaña cabellera con una mano mientras que la otra la deslizaba por la espalda tonificada.

No tardaron en buscar la boca del otro para un encuentro profundo en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaron felizmente.

Kurt abrió el pantalón de su novio y lo fue retirando con algo de dificultad, pero sin dejar de pronunciar palabras llenas de amor mientras realizaba dicha tarea. Acarició las piernas que ahora se exponían ante él y les dedicó el tiempo suficiente para tener a Blaine con los ojos cerrados sonriendo tontamente.

Despacio fue bajando el bóxer y miró fascinado el cuerpo desnudo que yacía tendido frente a él. Arrastró besos húmedos desde los pies hasta llegar a una boca que se encontraba ligeramente abierta emitiendo varios sonidos, y se apoderó de ella. Al separarse contempló los hermosos ojos en matices miel y verde que lo observaban con amor, y sintió un frío recorrerle la columna.

Blaine envolvió sus dedos en el elástico del pantalón del médico para deslizarlo hacia abajo, agarrando la ropa interior a su paso, y continuó tirando hasta haberlo despojado de las prendas, dejando así su cuerpo completamente desnudo, el cual no tardó en acariciar.

Expresiones de amor por parte de los dos estaban presentes segundo a segundo mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma.

Kurt se acomodó encima de su novio, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza de este para así sostenerlo, y lo besó dulcemente durante tanto tiempo que el mundo pareció detenerse.

\- Eres hermoso, Blaine. —Le dio un pequeño beso— Eres maravilloso. —Otro beso fue depositado en sus labios— Nunca permitas que nadie te haga creer lo contrario, nadie. —Siguió repartiendo aquellos pequeños besos y luego fue descendiendo hasta recorrer cada centímetro de la bronceada anatomía.

Lentamente hizo girar a su pareja hasta que quedó tendida boca abajo para brindarle las mismas atenciones que le había dado previamente.

Sintió como este se tensaba ligeramente cuando le acariciaba sus cicatrices, era algo que siempre sucedía, entonces las fue besando una a una de forma lenta— Divino… totalmente precioso y perfecto.

\- Kurt… —Suspiró.

\- No hay nada en ti que no sea hermoso. —Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y aterrizaron sobre la espalda de Blaine, pero se confundieron con los besos húmedos que eran repartidos.

Las caricias cada vez más íntimas se hicieron presentes, y Hummel se sentía flotando entre las nubes gracias a las manos expertas de su amado.

En un movimiento ágil el ojiazul hizo que su novio se pusiera de lado y se ubicó detrás, sintiendo la tensión apoderándose de este una vez más. Lo envolvió con sus brazos, reposando su mano sobre el corazón y le besó el cuello con dulzura— No tenemos que continuar si no estás seguro.

\- Quiero que sigas.

\- No puedo si no estás bien.

\- Estoy bien, lo prometo.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo en específico para que te relajes?

\- Sólo bésame.

El castaño lo tomó del rostro y con cuidado le hizo girar un poco la cabeza para poderlo besar hasta que sintió como la rigidez iba desapareciendo lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amado estaba soltándose más y relajándose, retomó las caricias íntimas, asegurándose de estimularlo lo suficiente antes de frotar su dureza contra la cadera de este.

Blaine se encontraba perdido en todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando notó como el hombre que amaba tomaba una de sus piernas y la elevaba, colocándola hacia atrás, sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en el nuevo beso que recibía, adueñándose sin dudarlo de aquella boca con su dulce ambrosía.

En medio de las emociones y sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, sintió a Kurt enterrarse en él suavemente desde atrás, aprisionándolo poco después contra su cuerpo, y besándolo de manera dulce por todas partes.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el castaño realmente deseando que su pareja disfrutase del momento.

\- S-sí…

Kurt continuó con los besos y las caricias por un par de minutos antes de empezar a moverse. Sabía que él tenía el control sobre la situación, pero no por eso iba a permitir que su amado sintiera que no era partícipe, aunque este fuese principalmente un manojo de temblores, contracciones en la espalda y balbuceos de palabras subidas de tono.

Sus movimientos se incrementaron hasta ir marcando un compás que tuvo al ojimiel gimiendo y jadeando incesantemente, mientras con dificultad le decía al oído lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las tórridas caricias que se propiciaban eran una de las tantas muestras del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

A pesar de cualquier dificultad, ellos se pertenecían de manera absoluta, y estaban demostrándoselo en aquel momento en el que tocaban el cielo con las manos.

Sus besos eran especiales, dulces pero apasionados, siendo una muestra más de la intimidad que compartían mientras sus palabras estaban llenas de todos los sentimientos que albergaban, haciendo que sus corazones palpitasen al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento en los errores que había cometido, tenía que encontrar la manera de solucionarlos. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todo eso de su mente y concentrarse en el hermoso ser que estaba entre sus brazos y al cual sentía que amaba más que nunca.

Le estaba entregado su amor en cada beso y cada caricia, le entregaba también su alma como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Sabía que su corazón ya no era suyo porque desde hace mucho le pertenecía al dulce hombre de cristalinos ojos dorados.

Respirando agitadamente mientras continuaba con el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas, empezó a bañarlo de besos— Blaine, te amo demasiado.

\- Te amo con toda mi vida, Kurt. —Mantenía su brazo hacia atrás prodigando tantas caricias como le fueran posibles en medio de la ola de placer que lo recorría.

El ojiazul abrazó a su novio y lo besó de una forma muy romántica mientras se iba hundiendo dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez— Te amo, te amo tanto. —Pronunciaba con vehemencia.

Blaine se aferró lo mejor que pudo a la cadera de Kurt mientras continuaba disfrutando tanto del beso como de la maravillosa sensación de este llenándolo y acariciándolo no sólo físicamente sino también en el alma y el corazón.

El movimiento se fue volviendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, combinado con empujes suaves en el momento preciso. Ambos hombres no paraban de gemir y jadear dentro de la boca del otro sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban.

Kurt volvió a mecer con más intensidad las caderas a la vez que Blaine se aferraba a él y lo presionaba contra si perfectamente.

Sin dejar de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos, se dijeron una y otra vez lo que sentían por el otro, como una necesidad latente.

Los sonidos que emitían se empezaron a volver más y más fuertes.

En cuestión de segundos Blaine llegó a la cúspide, siendo invadido por un orgasmo potente que lo dejó temblando y respirando con gran dificultad.

Kurt seguía moviéndose cada vez más profundo, tratando de sostener con sus brazos a su novio mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de este al sentir como su liberación se apoderaba de él.

Sin haber terminado de descender del clímax, se retiró y ayudó a Blaine a acomodarse para que quedase de frente a él, luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue deslizando una pierna entre las de este, entrelazándolas de forma perfecta.

Al subir la mirada se encontró con los orbes en ese tono verde agua con gotas doradas salpicándolos en los que se tornaban cuando su dueño era realmente feliz o estaba emocionado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla acompañada de una segunda que se deslizó por el costado de su nariz.

\- Blaine… lo siento tanto…

\- ¿Kurt? —Pronunció aun luchando por recuperar el aliento— ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdóname, perdóname por favor.

* * *

.

.

 ***** _Frase de **—Katherine Giraldo**_ ** _—_  
**.

 _ ***** Imágenes en Facebook: **Klainer Butt3rfly Fics**_


End file.
